Beyond My Face
by Timeflies
Summary: Telluride, Colorado. Erik Destler/Peter Malcolm arrives to film a movie, meets Kristine Daae. In the mix are Raoul de Chagny, Nadir Khan, Meg and Marie Giry. Ever fallen in love at first sight? What if things were switched-others got upset. A/U story
1. Chapter 1

First course of business: disclaimer

**First course of business: disclaimer**

**None of this is ****real****, all fabrications on my part. I own nothing. Phantom belongs to Leroux and ALW. Darn I never have any luck. This story it is just pure fiction and fun. Please read and review. Remember this is after all, my first story.**

Important announcement: I beg you indulgence. I have changed the names around for Erik/Peter. He will be known as Erik in the story with references only to his acting name Peter once in a great while. I was finding it hard to maintain the switch as I wanted it to be. I do ask for your forgiveness. I wanted to help make it clear before we proceeded too far into this story. First time writer's nerves I guess.

**E/C (Kristine) I changed spelling. I should add this is an A/U story.**

**Rating: M- there will be some violence and forced sexual relations later in the chapters, be warned.**

**I have worked on this for two years. It was written for a friend of mine, Kristi. Another friend is editing this for me, Hope. Without her help, I wouldn't have gotten this far. She has been teaching me what was lacking in my HS education, when it came to English. We won't talk how long ago that was. If in the course of our editing, we missed anything, PM me about the mistakes.**

**Summary: This story takes place in modern day Telluride, Colorado. We find ****Erik Destler the musician aka Peter Malcolm the actor,**** as he prepares to start work on a film. Raoul de Chagny shows us a wild side to this rich, spoiled, arrogant, twisted person. Kristine Daae sets out to apply for a job in her hometown, after she has graduated from college. Early in Erik's stay their paths cross. Drawn to one another the couple starts a romance. From the shadows, someone observes. Others that join in the fun are Kristine's best friend Meg Giry and Erik's boss and friend Nadir Khan. Into the mix with Meg is her mother Marie who adds a little spice. Join them on a journey where romance, love, heat, tension, angst, and action take place. I switched the story around to make it interesting. You will see as you read it.**

**If you don't like Raoul portrayed this way, maybe you shouldn't read. He just evolved that way. But, if someone does flame me, we will just barbecue. How do you like your hamburgers cooked? Everyone has a right to their opinion, I respect yours, please respect mine.**

**Now, be my guest, read and review.**

**Chapter 1 Erik Destler/musician aka Peter Malcolm/actor**

A day before his flight to Telluride, Colorado, and Erik was restless. He had begun to pack. He was bored. He felt like a caged animal that needed out to prowl. The need to hunt was calling him, this dark primal need deep inside. Calling his friend James, he suggested they hit the clubs.

He dressed in his signature color black -- trousers and shirt, and of course a leather jacket. James was waiting for him in the lobby of his LA apartment building. James was a buddy that he liked to take hunting, and Erik was good at this sport.

One great thing about LA, the women came in every imaginable shape, and size.

Most of them appeared to be right here in 'Spencer's'. Fun was looking for someone, anyone and the 'Game' was the pursuit of nightly satisfaction.

James watched his friend order drinks. Erik carried a kind of confidence that oozed out of him. His body was honed and chiseled to perfection. Women were drawn to him. His innate charm could entice any woman to his bed without giving it a second thought. Or, could it be the flesh colored mask on the right side of his face? It did emit a certain mystery by itself. Mix and you had one unique male, unlike any other in LA. Erik was a walking invitation no woman could turn down**. **

A blonde walked over and stood between the men and leaned back against the bar. Her best assets were on display. It was a tantalizing sight and James watched as Erik was pulled in.

He asked her what she would like to drink. She replied very breathlessly, "A Cosmopolitan would be nice, thank you. My name is Vesta. What is yours?" she brought her hand up to Peter's for a soft delicate handshake.

He replied leaning into her ear, "My name is...Peter." _Yes, tonight I'm __**Peter, **__just one more time as I enjoy my last fling before work starts,_ he thought.

He took it in his hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. She giggled and her breast jiggled. He liked that.

James just shook his head. Someone walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She was tall, dark and exotic. She motioned to the bartender, and asked for a rum and coke. I'm called Monique. What are you doing once you leave here tonight? Care to come to my apartment?" She wasted no time, that was for sure, thought James.

The conversation with Peter was about the same, but the other way around.

"Care to take this up to my place? I have plenty of Cosmopolitan mix there," he said wetting his lips. She leaned over, placed a kiss on them, and whispered, "Sure lead the way."

He nodded to James and left with Vesta on his arm. Monique looked at James with an inquiring stare. James put his arm around Monique following Peter and Vesta out the door. When they reached the car, there were Erik and Vesta in the back seat, already locking lips frantically.

The make out session was heating up as James started the car. He wondered if the private party would be over before they made it back to Peter's place. Peter was insatiable but James suspected none of the conquests meant anything to the man.

It has been a long time since Peter had taken a woman back to his place. He was desperate for action and tired of looking for the one woman that would take his breath away. She would never come and he would have to learn to get what he could when he could.

Just then, the car slowed in front of Peter's apartment. Untangling from one another as they exited the car, he slapped James' back saying, "Thanks, later man." and pulled Vesta into his arms. She squealed when he brushed his hands over her exposed breasts.

"Let's take this to another level. Are you with me, darlin'?" Peter kissed Vesta's lips and sucked on her bottom one, as they entered the elevator.

He pressed the button for his floor, then put his hand down the back of Vesta's pants and massaged her rear. She moaned and pressed herself into him.

The bell sounded when the doors opened to his floor. Leaving his hand where it was, he took his other one and reached in his pocket for his keys. With a flick of his wrist, he threw his keys up, caught the right key, and inserted it into the lock. Vesta laughed with this flair of showmanship.

"I am at your service." He said with a grin before kicking the door shut and ravaging her again against the frame.

Taking his free hand, he unbuttoned her vest top. Her breasts spilled out into his free hand. He took one and began to fondle it as his other hand kept playing with her rear. His fingers pushed and played on both ends, just as if he were playing a musical instrument.

Peter bent down to capture a perky mound in his mouth. Forcing her tighter up against the wall, he brought his hand out of her pants, fumbled for the button on the front of her jeans, and slipped his hand down to a very wet and sweet honey pot.

Vesta was beside herself with his expert care in getting her ready for more games. Moaning more as her hips met his hand, he pushed deeper getting a heightened response. She gasped and felt a wondrous orgasm play out as he touched and manipulated her G-spot.

Spent and breathless, she began to unbutton his black shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Reaching further down she unzipped his trousers and pushed them off to find a fabulous sight before her.

Pulsing forth it fascinated her. Dropping to her knees, she reached out to touch it. Peter drew in a deep breath. Encasing it with her hand, she began to pump it. He was losing his mind trying to hold on, he wanted to be inside of her, to feel her warmth, and her inner walls gripping him. He craved it.

Before he could stop her, she let her mouth take over where her hand left off. He was really losing it now. He grasped her head to keep steady against the wall and to give her leverage. She took him deeper inside her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he let go with a raging sound that filled the room. She suckled and took in what he put forth. Spent and weak in the legs he slid to the floor beside her.

She became intrigued with the mask he wore. She had seen it when they first met, but didn't have time to mention it. Touching it she felt his hand grip tight around her wrist; she probably would have bruises form. She rubbed it with the other hand.

"No, don't touch it." He growled.

"What do you hide under it?" She asked.

"Nothing you would want to see, believe me!" He hissed. His outburst startled her, causing her to jump back.

Getting his strength back in his legs, he stood and pulled his pants up, but didn't fasten them and walked into the other room. He strolled over to the bar poured a drink of bourbon straight and swallowed it.

_Why, he said to himself, can't they just leave it alone and not bother asking about it or seeing what is behind my mask. Can't they look beyond my face?_

Hearing a sound behind him, Peter turned to see her standing there, shaking.

His outburst had surprised and frightened her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted out and no part of this man's temper. She had seen enough in her life to know when to cut her loses and go. Now was the time. She buttoned her vest fixed her pants and ran out of the apartment.

The door slammed. Peter closed his eyes shaking in anger over women and their need to know everything. They could never seem to leave things alone.

_His mind began screaming at him, This '__**Game**__' has to stop. I can't live this dual personality anymore. I'm only the actor, Peter Malcolm, but the man I should be is, Erik Destler. It has to stop now. No more pretending, only on screen, only for the audience. I hate how empty I have become. _

He sank into the thick leather chair off to the side of the bar. He hung his head in his hands and cried for what he didn't have, love. One-night stands were not the way to find it. He wouldn't do it anymore. He'd had enough. Erik was tired of looking for Ms. Goodbar so to speak, a pun if you like, but he was tired of all the chasing. It ended tonight!

He wanted to work harder than ever on the next movie. He wanted to be so tired he wouldn't be able to get out of bed, let alone go to bars and pick up a warm, soft and voluptuous body that would follow him back to his hotel room.

Work was a four-letter word to most, but he loved it and knew it would be his salvation.

Rising, he went into the shower to wash the disgust of the evening off his body. He could still feel her stare. He could still hear her asking about the mask. And he knew he had made the right decision to not remove it. After he finished his shower he wrapped himself in a yellow towel.

When he was dry, he went to bed, making sure his alarm was set for the morning.

He was tired and all he wanted was sleep. At least he was sated. Sleep would come more easily.

Morning came even faster and James was there to pick him up for the ride to the airport.

"How was your evening?" James asked.

"The same as always, but I did get something for my efforts before she ran. So I guess it was not a total waste. How was yours?" Erik tried to make light of things, but James knew.

"It was an interesting evening at best. We did many things before she left. It will hold me for a long while. I can assure you of that." He let Erik know he was tired of this, without making the full statement.

"I read you loud and clear, so am I. Let's get me to the airport, okay!" Erik sighed.

Erik wasn't going to leave a trail of sexually spent women's bodies around Telluride that was for sure. No matter how bad he needed one. Self-satisfaction was better than what he had been doing up to now.

James knew that was the end of this conversation and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Dropping Erik off at the terminal entrance, he bid him goodbye. He knew he would not hear from Erik again until his driving services were needed. Being a personnel driver had its advantages, but more than that, he valued Erik's friendship. Erik was a loner. He didn't seem to need people. James was honored that Erik considered him a friend.

"See you in 5 months then." James called as he pulled away and pushed the button that rolled up the passenger window.

The flight to Telluride was a nuisance at best. Erik was coming to town to check out the location and get a fix on the character he was to play. At one time using, his professional name instead of his real name would have been important to him. He believed that by having the two worlds separate, he could escape from the hassles of the actor's world and slip into the privacy of the musician's world. He wanted to leave the stress and worry behind. Privacy was the hardest thing to achieve when working in the film industry, especially in Hollywood.

Peter Malcolm was the actor; Erik Destler was the unseen musician and let's be honest, he thought a safe identity in which to hide.

Sleep was not going to be easy tonight. Instead his mind drifted back to the time when he was a child and his parent's gave him his first choice in life. It was when he had to meet a surgeon about his face. His face, he laughed. There was nothing funny about his face. Instead, it was sad to think about it really. His mind slipped back into that distant world he remembered when he was a child.

_He never thought much about it growing up. His parents gave him unconditional love. They never seemed to notice his deformity._

_As he got older, they took the time to talk about why strangers were looking at him. He would get a pitiful stare or a fake smile of kindness. He never understood until his parents explained that his face bothered people. Being born this way was not his fault, it just happened in life._

_Their town was small and most people had known him since birth. They treated him no differently than other children. However, strangers were rude and stared._

_The day arrived to see a surgeon about his face. His parents were anxious -- not only about what the doctor would say, but also about how their son would take the news. His parent's wanted him to be the one to make the final decision. After all, he would be the one having his face cut and stitched together again, and enduring the years of surgeries._

_After the doctor's visit, he and his parents' left for home. He asked more questions. They listened and did their best to answer them. When they didn't have the answers, they promised to find someone who did. They never lied to him._

When the wheels gripped the tarmac His mind shook off those thoughts and brought him back to the present. The plane door opened and passengers began unloading. Gathering his messenger pouch, he left the plane.

After Erik picked up his luggage from the baggage rotating tram, he loaded it into his rental vehicle, and was off to find his hotel. Settling in his room, he wanted to lounge around the rest of the day, forgetting everything else. He wanted tomorrow to be the best day of his life and to be ready for whatever was in store.

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

First course of business: disclaimer

None of this is real, all fabrications on my part. I own nothing. Phantom belongs to Leroux and ALW. Darn I never have any luck. This story it is just pure fiction and fun. Please read and review. Remember this is after all, my first story.

Rating: M- there will be some violence and forced sexual relations later in this and other chapters, be warned. If you're too young, do not read.

E/C (Kristine) I changed spelling.

AN: First off thank you to Hope for editing. I now have mastered the editing, thanks to Kelsimom in a pinch. I have inserted a part about Erik names, Erik/Peter. His dual name is for acting purposes. He likes having his private life private, so he opted for Peter Malcolm. Erik Destler is used when he composes and records music.

I hope that helps those dear reviewers that took the time to let me know of my goof. Thanks goes out to Kelsimom for being first to review. Chapucera and JustBFree for their kind reviews. I am off to pack for our vacation. I will add Kristine sometime tomorrow, then I will update weekly. I thought I would give you a taste of all three, right off the bat.

Without further interruption, here is my version of Raoul. Again, if I offend anyone, I beg your pardon.

Chapter 2 Raoul de Chagny

Later that same evening in another state someone else was about ready to hit the nightlife.

Raoul deChagny, young, good looking came from a wealthy family and owned a successful business. What more could one say about him? Well, did anyone really know?

Raoul was a man's man. He could be charming to a woman, and before you knew it, he had what he wanted from her. He was cunning, ruthless, and devious at getting what was needed from anybody. He preferred it that way.

Raoul lived on nightlife and the excitement it brought. He played his cards right when he frequented bars in the neighboring cities. He had left a trail around his own town and now it was better to go elsewhere for what he craved.

In Montrose, there was a favorite spot he frequented called 'Handle Em Right'. Tonight Raoul was aching for action. He hoped to get one or two women for the evening. With his good looks and the charm he could turn on, he knew he would get lucky.

The bar was popular for its music and dancing. It was filled with lots of single women tonight. They were there to enjoy it.

Taking a corner stool at the bar, he began to look over the available stock of flesh. There was a redhead who was pleasing to the eye standing next to an attractive brunette at the far end of the bar. They were talking and occasionally looking his way. He would go over and see what strategy might work on them.

Raoul could hear them giggle when they looked up and saw him walking in their direction.

"Are you ladies with someone or alone tonight?" his question seemed harmless enough to them.

"Mmm, we are alone right now," responded the redhead smiling. "I am Carol. This is Deanna. Well, how about yourself?" The redhead asked.

"I came in alone, but hope to leave with company." Raoul gave them a slick sweet smile he knew could win anyone over who didn't know him.

"Care to dance?" he asked the brunette, Deanna. "I will get back to you in a minute, Big Red," he said with a wink at Carol who was taken in by the honey-glazed charms he was dishing out.

"We could dance as a threesome," Carol suggested quickly, not wanting to be left out. "Deanna and I could each take an arm."

Carol's hand came over and stroked his arm slowly meeting his eye with a side-glance.

"Well, how can I turn down an offer like that?" he whispered close to her ear giving it a playful nip. And off the trio went to dance around the floor. All evening long they swayed together -- the women rubbing and stroking his ego and his body.

Raoul ate it up and was getting turned on by their actions. This is what he was looking for – a couple of sexy free-spirited women. Having them throw their bodies at him. He eagerly dipped into the curves of both women, appreciating the bounties that were on display.

After a few very strong drinks and a few more dances, they were ready to leave the bar. He suggested getting a motel room so they could continue the party.

They were willing to see what they could get from him. He seemed safe enough.

Once in the room, Raoul brought in the ice and set up the drinks. He had taken a corner room with an extra large king size bed. The music was turned on and the women were swaying as he let his hands take a detour around their bodies.

Playing with the buttons of the redhead's blouse, he opened a few. That let the top droop some for better access. Outlining her breasts with his fingers seemed to set Carol on fire. Her suggestive movements were beginning to set him on fire. His hands were very busy.

Doing a little foreplay, he dipped her low to show interest. He also was fondling her breasts with one hand reaching under her shirt to do it, while he held her close with the other. It was working. She was leaning in on his leg more than usual, rubbing up and down. Getting more excited with each motion.

They both pushed him over to the bed and began to remove his clothes. Raoul was amazed. He needed no upper hand so far tonight. He loved it.

He tugged at their blouses and nearly ripped the rest of the buttons off. Standing to maneuver their jeans down, Raoul was afforded a look at two beautiful bodies. Carol and Deanna were touching each other suggestively and he was getting more excited.

Setting back down on the bed with Raoul, they started in on him double-time. He was manipulated in a manner that reminded him of the Chicken Ranch in Texas last summer. My, this was going to be a long night.

Carol went down on Raoul, with the greatest of care. She took him deep within the confines of her throat, drawing from him much more than he ever expected and he gave her what she was asking for.

Deanna let him devour her as she knelt over him. His tongue was deep in the recesses of her inner well. Wet, hot and bittersweet was how she tasted to Raoul. Once she was brought to a screaming orgasm, he pulled her over him and let her taste his mouth. He had her lingering essence in his mouth. She laved her tongue around moaning in his mouth.

Raoul began to bite his way down her body, not gentle nips but harder, leaving red marks. Deanna pulled away in surprise.

He then grabbed Carol, flipped her over, and took her hard. He wanted to play rough now and he would not let them go until he took what he wanted. He held Deanna with her arm behind her back in an arm lock. Holding Carol by her long hair, he pinned her on the mattress from behind. He finished with her and took Deanna next. He never let go of Carol's hair. He knotted it around his hand; he kept her head back tight, and enjoyed her squeal of pain.

Overpowering them was easy. They never suspected he would do anything wrong. He knew they considered him safe and respectable. Before he finished, he held them down and fondled them a little more. When he was done, he let them up and said, "You invited me to your little party and you got what you wanted. Now I am off."

What fun this had been. He had dressed earlier in the evening with a minimum of clothing in case of a hasty retreat.

Shock set in. The women huddled together till they were sure the creep was gone and they never knew his name. It started out as consensual, so there was no way they could press charges if they wanted to.

Driving home, he pondered his life up until now. He grew up in a privileged home with kind loving parents and an older brother, Philippe. He had been given every advantage. He had been sent to the best schools, given the best clothing, the best autos to drive, and the best planes to fly.

He studied at the University of Colorado and received his business degree. From there he formed his own business. He was owner and president of De Chagny International. He ran a flight and cargo company that would fly anything or anyone to any destination in the world, for a price. No cargo was too risky. If one company refused to fly it, Raoul's would fly it instead.

He thought back on his life wondering how he ever came to be this way -- a ruthless, nasty womanizer. He couldn't pinpoint why he was as he was.

No one in his family had any idea he was this way with women. He had always been at the top of his class in school. Most girls loved his wealth and reveled in their dates with him, because he was never afraid to spend money on them. He never dated anyone more than twice. Maybe something snapped. Whatever the cause, how he came to be this way continued to elude him. So for now why would he care? He was on top of the world, as he saw it.

Philippe took a back seat to the young and handsome "prince" as Raoul was called and it never seemed to bother Philippe. He watched over his brother when they were younger, but as time moved on so did Raoul.

He made Philippe a silent partner, bringing in the extra cash to start the business. Now he only kept him around so he wouldn't have to return the money right away. Paying him back would have drawn down Raoul's cash reserve.

The "Wonder Kid," as he was called could do no wrong, but someday the piper had to be paid and that bill was going to cost Raoul everything.

Locking his car, feeling sated with his conquests that night, Raoul walked to his apartment. The word bed sounded great to him. Sleep was already starting to take over his spent body. Unlocking the door he walked inside. He left a small trail of clothing from the living room to his bed. Flopping on it, he was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

Please be so kind and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

First course of business: disclaimer

None of this is real, all fabrications on my part. I own nothing. Phantom belongs to Leroux and ALW. Darn I never have any luck. This story it is just pure fiction and fun. Please read and review. Remember this is after all, my first story.

Rating: M- there will be some sex or violence and forced sexual relations later other chapters, be warned.

E/C (Kristine) I changed spelling.

AN: I have been on vacation and their net service was not available. Very stressful not to be able to get on as one does at home. Thanks to those that have reviewed, they do mean a lot to me. Here is my Kristine. She is getting ready to encounter these two men soon. Her life until then is average. College was a different matter, which you will see later on down the story.

Now, for your consideration:

**Chapter 3 Kristine Daae**

That next morning after finishing her resume, Kristine Daae glanced at it one last time. Had she left anything out? Four years at University of Colorado School of Broadcasting, 2 years intern at a TV station, knowledge about the weather, maps and the advanced operation involved in reporting, as well as following the national, state and local weather. Now she was ready to try her skills in TV broadcasting even though it was not her first love -- her first choice.

Her thoughts took her back.

_She remembered the many trips she had taken with her parents all over the world. Charles played violin and Anne played piano and harp. They made guest appearances at different opera houses. It was their life. It became her life.  
_

_Kristine met famous opera singers, many of whom thought she should take vocal lessons when they heard her sing. Her young voice was pure and clear. Her range was unbelievable for a child of her age.  
_

_The stage hands and costume mistresses looked after her when her busy parents could not. Kristine was never physically alone. Someone was always watching her.  
_

_She had tutors for most of her young life as they traveled. _

_Following severe weather had always been a childhood fantasy, especially storm chasing. Reading and then watching "The Wizard of Oz" as a child help__ed__ form her curiosity. Singing was still there, in the background, aching to come out too._

_Kristine always liked to gaze out the window during the many flights she took with her loving parents. She would glance down on the cloud formations below, wishing deeply to be on the ground someday chasing an intense storm._

_She wanted to see how they formed and what they could do. But until that time, her mind was in the clouds watching them float by._

_Years of flying made her wish for a home. __She was very pleased when her parents settled in Telluride for good. By that time, she was in high school.__Finally being__ able to make friends was a luxury. Those years flew by. And, having a home so briefly never quite made up for those years when she didn't have one._

_Music was her first passion. _

_Before she was to start college, Kristine ventured out to LA one summer. She wanted to try her hand at vocal auditions. _

_It was hard to break into the business. If you didn't have a contact, forget it. _

'_Why not get friendly with some producers?' she remembered someone suggested. _

"_Friendly" thought Kristine ruefully. She knew what that meant and wanted no part of it._

_It would be her choice how relationships started, not by the rule of 'what washes one hand washes the other.' _

_Most of the audition rejections were explained to her this way, "You lack experience in the performing and recording field. We want seasoned performers. Your information will be in our files." It was very cold and __impersonal._

_With rejections clouding her mind and a low blow to her self esteem, she decided college would be her best bet. If singing was to be, it would come to her out of the blue. She had plenty of time._

_That spring she applied and found out, a few months later, she was accepted into the program at University of Colorado School of Broadcasting at Boulder. Before she accepted the offer to attend, she had to try her luck at singing first. She had held out hope that her trip to LA would succeed, but it hadn't. Now, she sealed the acceptance letter shut and mailed it.  
_

_She never shared her experience about what happened that one month in LA. Her parents thought she went out for a vacation with Meg. Meg had helped her out by getting them a place to stay with a friend, so their expenses were kept to a minimum. By the time they left for home, Kristine made Meg promise never to tell anyone of her failure. No one else knew of her attempt to become a singer. _

_Kristine locked the experience away within herself; at least she had given it a try. Her time had been limited and the two young women were on their way home to pack for college. Kristine and Meg had their next four years planned out, college._

_Now she was off to college. It was close to home and she settled again out of convenience. Besides, her friend Meg was attending the school in the broadcast journalism curriculum. _

_While she took her courses for the Earth Science and Broadcasting program, which entailed the study of weather and storms, Kristine also took time to squeeze vocal studies into her already full curriculum. What could it hurt?_

_The one job she wanted just might materialize. If it did, she would abandon her weather studies and rush off to sing. That is all she ever wanted to do since she could remember._

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Kristine put her resume in her messenger bag and prepared to go on her first interview later that morning.

As luck would have it now that she had finished her training, a desired position had opened up for weather reporting at the local TV station in her home town of Telluride, Colorado.

While applying, she heard about a movie crew scouting the region for a film location. This piqued her interest. She had always wondered about working on a movie set when she was dreaming about a career in music. However, like most people who have taken the path of least resistance, she would grab at the chance to be close to the action for any reason.

Until she found a place of her very own place to live, home with her family would be where she could escape from the outside world, to sing and dream.

Little did Kristine know, today would be a pivotal moment for herself, as well as two other people she had yet to meet.

Please be so kind to review and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 How They Met

**First course of business: disclaimer**

**None of this is ****real****, all fabrications on my part. I own nothing. Phantom belongs to Leroux and ALW. Darn I never have any luck. This story it is just pure fiction and fun. Please read and review. Remember this is after all, my first story.**

**Rating: M- there will be some sex or violence and forced sexual relations later other chapters, be warned.**

**E/C (Kristine) I changed spelling.**

**This chapter has been fixed using Erik's name, so the use of Peter will be occasional now in reference to his work and nothing more. Sorry for changing in mid stream.**

**AN: Vacations are nice, but home is where you come to rest after you get back. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and or read the last chapter. It made my short times on-line while gone very rewarding. Thanks to Hope for her help. I did make some changes she has not gotten to check, so please let me know if you see a mistake.**

**For your enjoyment, E/K with a little irritation.**

**Chapter 4 How They Met **

Erik began each morning, by frequenting the coffee bar and snack shop in Telluride. He would get an Americano Strong to go, before setting out to view the countryside.

The view from the valley around the town was splendid. The range of mountains that surrounded the area stood as a reminder of the ruggedness the script called for. He knew it also reminded him of Scotland. The peaks were higher, but the old world feel made him miss his native homeland and his parents.

Heading back into town later that same day to grab a bite to eat, Erik noticed a beautiful sight. He was happy to see they were both headed for the same place -- a popular lunch hangout called The Eatery.

She was average height, dark chocolate hair down to her shoulders in gentle curls, and oh that body, how it curved and blossomed in all the right places.

She had a bounce and vigor when she walked that told him she was happy to be alive. A lovely serene smile graced her lips.

Erik was so taken with her, he nearly ran over a very startled man crossing the street.

He parked his car on Main Street and slipped into The Eatery unnoticed. A corner table gave him a clear view. He just wanted to look at this angel undisturbed for awhile. He ordered a cup of coffee.

At the counter, Kristine gave her order. Since it was a nice fall day outside, she ordered it to go. She wanted to take her lunch to the park to enjoy the sunshine. She was so busy these days she seldom found time to be outside. Today would be perfect.

As she waited, Kristine looked into the mirror above the back counter. She spotted someone in the corner staring at her intensely. She decided to glance around the room. Trying not to be too obvious, she turned to get a better look at him.

He was handsome and well-built from what she could see. He had the most penetrating stare. She just couldn't tell what it was about him that was different.

His dark brown wavy hair was begging to be curled around someone's fingers. His legs seemed too long to fit under the table. He sat almost sideways in the chair to give them room. She wondered how tall he was. Very, was her guess?

The waitress came back over to refill her drink. Startled, Kristine spun back around looking at the waitress, who gave her a wink and nodded in the direction of the table. Taking a quick glance again in the mirror, Kristine lifted her glass to her lips.

"He is good looking in a mysterious sort of way, isn't he?" whispered the waitress.

Grinning, Kristine glanced into the mirror again too get another look at the man at the table. Turning from the mirror reluctantly, her attention was drawn to the front door.

Entering the restaurant was a blond haired man of medium build. He was somewhat good looking in a pretty boy way. He walked to the counter, as if he owned the place and sat a few stools away from Kristine.

Pulling down a menu, he proceeded to place an order. Kristine couldn't help but notice that he was condescending to the waitress and a little too familiar.

The waitress appeared to be ready to put him in his place. She even started to tip the coffee in his lap, but decided better of it. It would be a waste of good coffee.

Raoul glared at the waitress, in her attempt to be mean. She glared back.

Raoul spotted out of the corner of his eye, the perky brunette with the full luscious figure. A rye smirk curled his lips and an odd chuckling sound escaped.

He moved down next to her and started running a finger up her arm slowly.

"Say beautiful, you look familiar to me. Haven't I seen you before? Didn't you attend the University Of Colorado?

"Yes I did," she said turning towards him and smiling, as she shrugged off his finger from her arm. She was determined to keep her cool.

"I am Raoul de Chagny…. I think I know where I've seen you… oh yeah; we had one large lecture class together. Do you live here?" Raoul was desperate to keep the conversation going.

"I doubt it. Don't think that's any of your business." Kristine responded.

_What a jerk._ _Obviously thinks he's god's gift_. She was fast becoming bored with this guy.

Trying to impress her, he stated very proudly, "I own De Chagny International. We supply planes and fly cargo and people….

"I've heard of it!" Kristine's impatience was running thin, but she kept her temper for now. She was not impressed.

The waitress smiled, as she brought over the lunch Kristine had ordered.

Kristine wanted to pay her check and leave without incident. This man was getting on her nerves. She tried quickly to gather her lunch and things to leave. Raoul reached out and grabbed her arm -- a little too tightly causing her to lose her grip on her things. She noticed he was about to say something, while she tried to remove her arm from his hand.

"I am going to take you out to dinner tonight, so clear your social calendar!" He didn't ask, he demanded. Kristine couldn't believe his arrogance.

"My social calendar is _full_! Let …go… of… my arm!" she whispered fixing him with a hard stare. "If you will excuse me, I need to get going!" Kristine turned back around to gather her lunch and jacket again, and then she rushed out the door.

Over at the far table Erik was watching the exchange between the two. He was about to get up and help her when she wrenched free of the man's grip and left.

He was impressed with the way the angel, 'his angel' _(he chuckled to himself)_ had handled herself. _But, if that creep goes near her again, he thought,_ _I will deck him_! He paid his check and hurried out after her. Hopefully, he wouldn't get the same treatment.

Once outside, Kristine looked back to see God's gift heading towards his car.

_I hope he will give up and go away, she thought._ The intriguing stranger was right behind him.

Kristine quickened her pace, as she headed towards the park to find a bench. She was out in the open and no one would dare bother her with the police station just a block away. She sat facing the front door of the restaurant, keeping an eye on both men, especially the "Deluded One."

Raoul was incensed! He was not used to being treated this way. His car said it all as he peeled out down the street. How did he lose this chance with that woman? Raoul decided his ego was bruised. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that other guy follow her out of The Eatery. What the hell does he think he is doing? He knew he had to see what happened. She'll tank him too, just like me.

Erik started to follow 'his angel' to the park, careful to keep his distance. It wouldn't surprise him if she were a black belt. _God, what a woman, he thought happily to himself. _

For some unexplained reason, Erik was drawn to 'his angel'. Why would he ever want to call a woman 'his angel'? He had no idea. How could he begin to explain to anyone, even his two best friends, what there was about this pull that drew him too her? No other woman had the ability to draw him close, let alone make him want to know more about them.

In the past, relationships he had with women were never very deep. How could he have a relationship? Most women departed faster than bananas turned old. After a time, he began to sour on women, except for bed partners. The other kicker was if he got lucky would they take off his mask. His mind kept racing with so much unanswered possibilities. He had to stop questioning and take a leap of faith.

Erik spotted her sitting on a bench preparing to eat. He had to take a chance. He had to know more. Hopefully she would sense his sincerity. He had never been more sincere in his life. He wanted to know this woman! He felt she could be the one! _Now or never,_ hemuttered to himself._  
_

Erik was not the shy type, especially when it came to the ladies. When he set his sights on a woman, any woman, he never let her walk away without trying to get a name and phone number. Nevertheless, he wanted to take it slow with this one after what had just occurred. He knew she was a little skittish right now.

Before he knew it he was in front of her.

Kristine slowly looked up, nearly choking on her first bite. The tall stranger was right in front of her gazing down into her eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, "My name is P..," he stuttered and then said, "I mean Erik." (_Why did I do that? I can't even form words right in front of her, let alone my name._) "I couldn't help but notice what happened back there. Are you all right?"

She nodded and thanked him for asking.

He seemed nervous. She liked that. He even stuttered.

His eyes were very striking. They gave off a soft golden glow. At times, they seemed almost to be pleading for something. It made her wonder what they were looking for.

Then she noticed his lips. My how they called you into them. She licked her lips thinking about how they would taste when given a long lingering kiss.

Glancing down to put her sandwich away, she noticed his hands! They were large and powerful looking. It made Kristine blush at the thought; what they could do to one's body when allowed to explore.

"_You don't even know him and look what he's doing to you, Kristine. Down girl! _

Erik then asked, "May I sit down?" pointing to the bench.

She again nodded. For someone usually not a loss for words, Kristine, surprisingly, was speechless.

She noticed his mask, but never gave the mask another thought. Her parents had taught her not to stare or make comments about other people's disadvantages. She learned that as a child.

Erik asked her about the town, "Was there a good spot for night life -- dancing and dinner?"

Kristine had to think for a minute. She had just come back to town to apply for the job and wasn't familiar with places to go for the evening. It had been a while since she had lived here and businesses had changed.

"It's been a while since I've been out at night." She responded.

"That's hard to believe," he smiled. "And by the way, I liked how you handled Mr. Pushy back there." he chuckled.

"Thanks. Dad taught me to defend myself against unwanted jerks like him." She lightly giggled.

"He did a good job so far, from what I could see. Do you work around here?" He slipped that in gently. He didn't want to be too pushy himself, like that jackass.

"Yes, he did. No, I am applying for a job here in town." She told just enough to find out if he was really interested.

"What do you do?" He was hungry to know everything about her.

This is going smoothly, she thought. "I am trying for an opening in the weather department at the broadcast station here in town."

"Oh, that must be an interesting field to work in." Erik added.

"Yes, it has been one dream of mine since I was a girl. I have wanted to chase storms, study them and see what makes them form."

"I can see you doing that. You have a drive for excitement in your eyes." He loved her eyes -- as blue as the afternoon sky.

Blushing, she lowered her gaze and smiled. _He has a way with words that makes me tingle a little._

"Would you take a walk around the park with me?" he asked, hoping he wasn't moving too fast.

"Sure, we could do that." Packing her lunch back up, she reached for her jacket, but he had already brought it to her shoulders, gently draping it over them.

They began to walk around talking about nothing in particular; just getting a feel for one another's company.

About a block away, Raoul sat in his car watching the scene play out. He had left the restaurant, but circled back. _What nerve, her pushing me over for that guy, accepting his advances. What's so special about him in comparison to me? _She had become something he intended to have. Nothing was going to get in his way. Wait and see.

As they circled back around the park, Erik said, "I could use a cup of coffee. Do you have time to get one?"

"I would love one. I am getting a little chilly," she said pulling the jacket in a little more over her arms.

Stepping back inside The Eatery, they sat down at a table near the window.

Erik motioned for the waitress to bring two coffees.

"I am in town looking at a location for a movie that will be made here soon." He decided to try and talk about himself a bit.

"You are? How exciting. What is the movie about?" She was intrigued.

"It is a futuristic western with a bit of horror thrown in." He laughed at the way he said that. It came out all wrong.

Erik moved his arm, as the waitress set down their coffee.

"That kind of genre is new to me. I would like to hear more sometime." She said, laughing at the way he made her feel. She was happy to be around someone so interesting and kind. He seemed to want to be with her and not just to make time. At least she didn't think he did.

They both took sugar and reached for it at the same time. She felt a distinct jolt pass through her hand, as he grazed it with his fingers.

He felt the sensation too, causing him to flex his fingers.

She sighed slightly, as he motioned for her to take the sugar packet from the bowl.

Taking a packet after she did, he stirred the contents into his cup and decided to ask her one more question. It was now or never.

"Would you care to have dinner with me and possibly go dancing after?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

Startled by his question, she pondered a minute, making him wait before she replied, "I would be delighted. I'll meet you there. Oh by the way, where are we going?"

"Okay! That sounds fine. " Erik was one happy man. "Let me go ask if there is a good place nearby. Be right back."

Back at the counter, Erik asked the waitress for a recommendation. He was hoping for a nice place close to the hotel.

The waitress told him about "The High Road", within walking distance from here. That pleased him. Now he could have a nice long evening with her. Erik returned to the table.

"She just told me of a place called "The High Road". It is just up the block and I am staying at the hotel over there." He pointed out the window to the hotel across the street.

Privately, she was pleased it was close. Kristine had booked a room at the same hotel. It was a treat to stay in one after dorm life and sharing a room with Meg her best friend in college. Her parents were out of town finishing a concert tour and would return later in the month. If she got the job, she would begin her search for an apartment. Her freedom was still her top priority. Living with her parents was a last resort.

Just to be on the safe side she wouldn't tell Erik where she was staying. Being cautious was something her Dad had drilled into her.

Before it slipped his mind he tried again to ask for her cell number and where she was staying.

She could still hear her father saying "Can't be too careful." Even though she wanted to get close to this man, it was too soon for phone number giveaways. _If he's_ _really interested he'll understand_.

"No not yet. I'll tell you later, okay?" she got past that for now. "What do you say to after dinner? I will see how we are doing and maybe then I might give it to you." she winked.

Erik nearly fell off his chair when she winked at him. She seemed, shy but there was obviously more to her than what he saw.

Now he had to develop this relationship past the coffee and conversation stage. It was dinner, dancing and maybe a kiss. Oh yes, a kiss on her full pink lips. Here he was staring again and he needed snap out of it.

"Why don't we say 7:30 then? I guess I'll meet you there!" Erik gave her a big smile. He had a date with her and the other guy didn't. That was very thrilling to him. He beat the pretty boy out of a date with her.

"May I ask your name?" She seemed to hesitate. He began to worry. "I could call you Angel if you like."

"My name's Kristine. And I'm no angel." Erik's eyes widened with surprise and delight. She was playful. She was unpredictable. What other exciting surprises were in store?

She grinned. A delicate blush rose in her cheeks that made Erik's heart speed up. To him she was most definitely an angel. He wanted more than ever to make her 'HIS' angel.

"Then Kristine it is. See you at the "The High Road" at 7:30, Kristine."

He hated to leave her but he had other errands to run, so he excused himself. Kristine walked outside with him and watched as he went on his way. My, he had a nice body from behind. Sure made for a great view, she mused to herself.

Erik could feel her eyes following him as he left and he didn't mind that she was watching him walk away. Many women had told him he had a great ass and it was well worth the view. He chuckled as he walked.

Walking back over to the park bench to sit down, Kristine reached for her cell phone and used the speed dial to ring Meg. This day she wanted to share with her friend who was like a sister. She heard the phone ring. Meg answered in her usual flip cheery way.

"Hey Kris, how's it going today?" she asked.

"Well, it started out like any normal day and then started down hill for a bit. But, it recovered nicely." Sitting there she thought again about Erik and that view of his behind.

"What do you mean down hill a bit? What happened?" There was silence on the other end. Meg was curious and a little concerned.

"Kris… Earth to Kris, are you still there?" Meg yelled into the phone, trying to get her attention.

"Mmm…. What? Oh, sorry! I am still here. My mind was somewhere else for a minute." Kristine cleared her throat and continued. She heard Meg giggling on the other end.

"I saw this great looking guy at The Eatery and was enjoying the view when this," she shivered before continuing, "Pretty boy Raoul de whatever entered. He makes my skin crawl." She shivered again spitting out the last part of her sentence.

"Who? Oh him. Be careful around him! He's weird!" Meg's voice was laced with an acid tone, when she said this.

"What do you mean?" What Meg said alarmed Kristine!

"I'll tell you later," Meg replied. "Just be careful." Meg was eager to get back to Kristine's story. "Go on tell me more."

"God's gift to women" tried to come on to me and demanded I go out with him, but I got away from him and went to the park. Don't think he was very happy about it. I thought for sure he'd come after me, but he just jumped into his car and burned rubber down the street, like demons were after him."

"The gorgeous guy was right behind him, when I was looking for a bench in the park. I nearly choked on my lunch, as I looked up and there he was right in front of me." Kristine was out of breath and tried to catch it.

"How did you get another guy? You attract them like flies! So, what did you do?" squealed Meg.

"I was so surprised at first, I just sat there. He told me his name was Erik and he asked if I was all right. We talked a bit and walked around the park. Meg, I've never been so excited and still so comfortable with anyone in my whole life! We ended back at The Eatery for coffee."

"He told me he was here to scout out a location for that movie company you and I had heard about. Eventually, our hands touched and I felt the biggest jolt. I can't describe it to you, but it was amazing. Meg, there was just something about him. He was so ..." Kristine trailed off for a minute remembering the encounter. She found it difficult to put into words what she had felt meeting this fascinating man.

"Then he asked me if I knew of a place for dinner and dancing. 'I said no, I didn't know of any places.', so he asked the waitress…" Kristine never got to finish her sentence.

Meg pushed in and said, "Hey all he told you was his first name? Sounds fishy to me; be careful." she warned.

"I will _**mom**_! I bet he'll tell me the rest of his name tonight. You never let me finish. We're dining at "The High Road". Know it?" Kristine asked.

"That's a great place, Kristine. He's going to spend a little money on you." Meg added.

"Really?" They both laughed.

"Meg, he seems genuine…sincere… but after my experience with what's his name, I guess I should still be careful. I said I would meet him there."

Drawing a deep breath Kristine continued. "That's safe, right?" She waited for Meg to answer.

"Yes, that's about as safe as you can get. Anyway, what else happened?"

"He asked my name and when I hesitated he said he could call me 'Angel'. Can you imagine? The way he said it was so sweet. I giggled like a fool. Don't worry, I told him my first name only. I watched him walk away and he was even better from the back. He has a fine ass, Meg." She laughed.

Kristine's laugh was contagious. They kept it up for a good minute before Meg remembered she had a deadline to meet.

"Woman I have to go. I have a story to get out before the 6 o'clock news. Call me after your evening with this Erik guy. Okay later."

"Oh Meg, did I tell you that Erik wears a mask on one side of his face? Talk to you later, bye." Kristine hung up.

Meg yelled into the mouthpiece, but by that time, Kristine was gone. Meg wondered if she had really heard "Erik wears a mask one the right side of his face." but realized that's exactly what Kristine had said. That sounded strangely familiar.

"Oh my God!" was all Meg could get out of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the disclaimer, no one owns anything, if we did, and we wouldn't be here. I would be in another world, lol.**

**AN: Hope, without your help each week this story wouldn't be here, thank you. And to the others who have reviewed, thanks for your support. It makes me smile to see your postings. I have unlocked the Anonymous review button. I had no idea it was off. Remember, flames will just mean we will barbeque, so decide how your hamburger will be cooked. You might give me reason to laugh; I love a good hearty round of clean oxygen. But everyone welcomes great constructive help.**

**Enjoy this chapter. I have Erik and Kristine going out for a first time. Their date develops a little disturbance later in the evening, but who knows where it might lead someday.**

**Previous chapter:** Kristine left her with Erik wears a mask on the right side of his face. Meg was stunned but something seems familiar to her about this.

**Chapter 5 Erik and Kristine's First Date**

Kristine had closed her phone, while she let Meg's voice drift on in mid conversation. She laughed at the thought of what she had done. Meg always was so dramatic.

Looking at the time, she decided it was best to head back to the hotel and begin to get ready for her evening. She needed to check her email and make sure the time for her interview hadn't changed.

Entering the lobby, she found the elevator open. Pushing the button for her floor, she glanced out to see Erik enter the hotel. Luckily, the doors closed on the elevator before he saw her. She giggled. Won't he be surprised to find out they were staying at the same hotel. Arriving on her floor, she stepped out and went down the hall to her room.

What to wear this evening? She went over to the closet and decided casual was best. A pair of jeans that would hug her curves just right, a baby doll v-neck t-shirt that accented her other curves. High heels would put her right under his chin when she danced with him and a light leather jacket for the cool evening. She took a shower. After fixing her hair and makeup, Kristine prepared for her evening with Erik.

She remembered what her parents would always say about dating someone she really didn't know all that well; always keep your wits about you. Don't drink too much. And,never let anyone get the advantage, if you feel they aren't trustworthy. Trust your gutfeelings.

Keeping those thought in mind, Kristine put a splash of perfume on that gave off a subtle hint of rose and lavender. Standing in front of the mirror Kristine looked over her reflection. _Perfect._

She sat down and checked out her email. She had a little time before she was to meet Erik at the restaurant.

She had a note from her parents stating they would be home in a few days. They also wanted to plan an evening at home with her for dinner. Her mother would want to check on her social life. What social life? She didn't have any, until now.

_Oh well, _she thought_, better humor my mother._

She knew what her mother's idea of a man was; Raoul what's his name. Na, not in a million! She would never go out with him on a bet, let alone a blind date. This, she would make plain enough when she had dinner with them.

Glancing down the list of emails, she spotted a note from Meg. "What do you mean he wears a mask? Explain the comment to me! You had better call me tonight. I will not sleep until I hear from you woman!"

She was laughing so hard now, her sides hurt. Meg did have the best sense of humor even when she wasn't trying to be funny.

"Okay, I will call you," was all she typed back, before hitting send.

---

Up another floor from her suite, Erik was rushing around getting dressed. He took to long on his computer earlier, writing his manager back about his upcoming schedule changes.

He went for his usual clothing for an evening out, black slacks, black shirt and a leather coat. Grabbing a bottle of his signature cologne, he put it on. This should get her attention. It was a special mixture of spices and when worn with his leather coat, it was devastating to women.

He grabbed his keys and turned out the lights before leaving. Heading down to the lobby, he wanted to make sure he allowed plenty of time to meet her. He didn't like the idea of her arriving alone, but he had no choice, she insisted upon it. But something made him hesitate before he walked out of the hotel.

Heading to the elevator on her floor, Kristine waited for it to come back up. The bell sounded and now she was on her way down. The door opened as she started to step out into the lobby to find a man staring back at her.

From within the elevator Kristine came into view. Erik looked up to see _**his **_angel -- a vision to behold. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, as she approached.

Their meeting in the lobby took them both by surprise. What were the odds that they would meet in the hotel? They hadn't until now.

"You are going to catch a bug if you don't shut your mouth." Kristine was trying to hold in a hearty laugh. _The way that Erik looked was priceless -- a pure Kodak moment._

Erik shook himself back to reality. Her scent drifted over to him. It was invading Erik's mind, causing him to lose his senses for a moment. A delicate light hint of roses filtered through his nose, as he took in a deep breath. He thought he could detect lavender too. That was his mother's favorite fragrance.

"I look funny, do I? Well, you should have seen your face when you spotted me the first time we met. You looked gobsmacked." He could spar with the best of them.

She furrowed her brow and asked, "What?"

"Gobsmacked, it means, 'utterly astonished, astounded'. It's slang from Britain." He said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, I don't think I have ever heard it before." She responded.

She tried hard to hide the shock of learning something new and the even more shocked because her face had shown that her secret was out! Kristine was staying in the same hotel as Erik. They both began to laugh. Erik stepped forward to offer his arm so she reached out and took it without hesitation.

"Come with me and let's find this establishment in the dark. Are you game?" he teased. With her hand in his, he brought it to his lips. A chill slid down her body when he kissed it.

Erik rested her hand to the curve of his arm. Her hand felt so right on his arm.

"By the way let me fully introduce myself, I'm Erik Destler." He said. She had heard him, but she didn't comprehend in his name like she should. It wouldn't register until much later who he really was.

They had stepped outside onto the sidewalk and glanced in the direction Erik was told the restaurant would be located, when she replied, "I love being the in control of the games as I play. Can you tell at my foiled attempt at this one?"

Now she had his attention with that bold statement. Being -- the Gamer was his specialty, but he would not try them on her tonight. Not on Kristine, never. Well, maybe never.

_Was she being seductive in a subtle way, _he thought?

There was something about her that grabbed him. She wasn't like the others. No. She seemed to be comfortable with him. Not once had she brought up his mask. It was as if he wasn't wearing one. His mask did blend in with his features well, being flesh colored. He would see how the evening went and what she would say. Maybe she was waiting for the right time to say something. To him, no time was the right time. _Never mind, shake it off, _Erik thought.

----

Across the street was a man sitting in a car, who was intently watching the pair exiting the hotel. He had come to see if he could get Kristine alone. He had no idea they both would be coming out together. Damn the luck.

He had had his spies tell him where she stayed. What good did that do now? He watched where they went. Raoul decided to follow, in hopes he might break them up this evening. He might be able to spirit her away. It was worth a try.

A few blocks away, the sign "The High Road," hissed as they approached.

Inside, Erik requested a table for two in a far corner of the room. He wanted her all to himself, to gaze into her sky blue eyes, while they talked uninterrupted.

---

The waiter came over and discussed a wine with Erik. He wanted something special to go with dinner. The waiter returned and poured him a sample of "Pinot Grigio."

Taking a taste of this white wine, Erik replied pleasantly, "Yes that will do just fine. Thank you."

Once their glasses were filled, the waiter took their dinner order and left.

Turning to Kristine, Erik took his glass and made a toast to their meeting. "You have brightened my life and given me hope." With the wine glasses slightly touching making a gentle ring, Erik and Kristine took a sip.

"Won't you tell me a little more about yourself, Kristine?" Erik had to know more about her.

_His smile would charm snakes from the trees,_ she thought_._

Kristine began to tell him, "I am an only child. My parents still travel, as they did when I was younger, to different cities playing in orchestras across the world. My father Charles plays the violin and my mother Anne plays the harp." She went on to discuss her life a little more. Drinking more wine while she talked.

Before she got any further, dinner was served. They ate and talked more about one another as the evening progressed.

They had been talking for over hour about what brought them both to town. Erik confined his part of the conversation to acting. He wanted to keep it casual, low-key. He didn't want to scare her off. He told her he was an actor in a few major motion films. Since Kristine didn't recognize him yet, it made it all the easier for him.

He had always been leery when women found out he played the Phantom in "The Phantom of the Opera" He knew his personal life took a big turn from starring in it. He had gotten many a woman with that recognition, but not tonight. He wanted the character of the **Phantom** to be as just another role, wishing it to remain as such with Kristine. He wanted to get to know her with no special accolades about himself.

When their dinner was finished and the dishes cleared, they both noticed the band was setting up across the room.

Music started to float across the room, when Erik leaned forward and said softly near her ear, "Would you care to dance?" A shiver shook her body, as his breath caressed her ear.

Kristine turned to look him in the eye and said, "I thought you were never going to ask." A smile crossed her lips.

Erik wrapped her in his arms as they glided across the floor. The beat of the music was intoxicating.

At the far end of the bar, the bartender overheard a low growl. His brow furrowed and he glanced towards Raoul.

Watching her dance with Erik was getting Raoul down. She should be in his arms. All through the evening he watched the two as they talked and laughed.

He drank more and more out of sheer frustration.

This beautiful woman had captured Raoul's fancy. He had to work fast to make her fall for him. _No one was going to get in his way, _he thought.

On the dance floor Erik and Kristine were just perfect together. The beat changed to a different song and all at once the rhythm became a little more sensual.

Their bodies blended and gracefully moved as one. He was holding her so close this time, she could hardly catch her breath and combined with his intoxicatingly sexy cologne, it was almost more that she could bear.

Pushing back on his chest a little, she inhaled a cleansing breath so deep that it made her get dizzy. Erik felt her hold on him slip, when he brought his hand behind her head holding her up.

"I couldn't breathe." Kristine said, touching her hand to her chest.

She went limp in his embrace. Erik scooped her up and took her over to the table and set her in the chair. Calling over the waiter, he insisted he be brought a cool rag for her.

Once the cloth came, Erik dabbed her face gently and rubbed her wrists with it. The waiter asked if there was anything else he could do. Erik shook his head no. The waiter hesitated and then left.

Kristine was coming round. Erik was a little concerned, so he made her promise to sit this dance out and rest. He would take her on the dance floor for the next song.

Across the room after a few more drinks, Raoul was getting up enough courage to cut in on the next dance. He was totally oblivious to the happenings at Erik and Kristine's table. He knew they sat down, nothing more. Drink was clouding his mind, only increasing his anger.

Back at the table Erik hovered over her.

"Thank you for that. I have no idea what got into me. Maybe it was too much wine. I feel like a fool." Kristine's face was flushed with embarrassment.

_What's got into me? I have never have done this before. What a fool you are, Kristine! _She thought to herself.

Erik never knew any woman to swoon in his arms before, this was a first. He liked this.

"Hey, it's okay. You had me worried for a minute. You just took me by surprise." Erik tried to shake the embarrassment she was feeling.

The music changed and she was ready to take to the floor again. Reaching for her hand with his, they stepped out to resume dancing. They had settled back into each other's arms with their heads on each others shoulder. The music began to lull them into a false sense of calm, as the danced. They thought the excitement for the evening was over.

But, little did they know someone was swaying slightly in their direction.

When Raoul reached them he began to separate Erik from Kristine. Erik let out a very low feral slightly audible growl, only Raoul could hear. It meant Erik had absolutely no intention of letting this man cut in.

Raoul tried to step between them, Erik recaptured Kristine in his arms, shoving Raoul back hard. She indicated she was ready to leave. As Erik turned back, he lowered his darkened eyes to make the silent statement to Raoul "we're leaving", with a look of disdain was on his face too. It let Raoul also know, it would not be wise to follow.

_Another day will come_ _when I_ _will pursue Kristine__ and_ _remove her from your grasp forever. _Raoul thought_._ _My day has yet to come_. _He could wait._

Erik followed Kristine out the door, making sure Raoul was not behind them. They each letting out a sigh of relief nothing else happened.

Erik had never had this happen before. No other man had dared try to take a woman from him. It took him totally by surprise. Who was this character anyway? Was he some drunk looking for an easy target? Oh yeah he remember, it was that nut case from the food place today. He was the one who bothered Kristine.

Erik didn't take kindly to any man pulling any woman from him, but most definitely not this woman, his Kristine. He would not forget, not ever.

They walked arm and arm back to the hotel. Erik asked if he could escort her to her room, she nodded.

When they arrived at her door, Erik gently bent down kissing those soft, silky lips of hers. It was a short kiss at first, but they pulled into a long deep kiss. Erik gently pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting, flicking and darting, when she let out a moan. Kristine in turn matched him with her tongue. They parted, panting heavily. Kristine fumbled for her key and quickly slipped in the room closing the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door, while outside Erik did the same. She turned and softly said, "Goodnight" letting it drift through the closed door. He also softly said, "Goodnight".

That took Erik by surprise. She left him standing there, stunned by the kiss and stunned that she ducked inside. After he had responded to her gentle soft parting word, he went up to his suite.

---

Kristine floated into the room, remembering the kiss. She readied herself for bed, but sleep didn't come quickly. She lay on her back, tracing her lips with her fingers. She could still feel his lips on hers.

Down a couple of floors, Erik was remembering those soft supple lips that graced his. Suddenly, he recalled how she deepened her kiss with his. Eventually his mind drifted off to sleep. Erik was lost in dreams of her mouth on his, he longed for more.

In a flash of her eyelids, Kristine remembered she was to call Meg and report on her date. Bending over she retrieved her cell phone from her purse. Hitting Meg's speed dial number, Kristine laid back on a pile of pillows waiting for Meg to answer.

"It is about absofriginlutley time you called me. I have been waiting forever! So spill how was the date?" Meg was primed and ready to listen. Just as Kristine imagined.

"You'll never guess. It was a great way to start our date. I came out of the elevator and he was standing right in front of me. I was…."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were to meet him at 'The High Road'. You gave in and told him where you were staying?" Meg was not happy and her voice had an edge to it.

"No! I was on my way to the restaurant and he was too. We just happened to meet by accident." Kristine was talking fast trying to calm Meg down.

"Okay, what else happened?" Nothing would stop her questions.

"He kissed my hand before we walked to dinner."

"Kissed your hand, well that _is_ different! More!" she pleaded.

"Then let me keep telling you without your interrupting. Man, you are pushy tonight. You need a man of your own to keep you out of my business. Anyway, he did tell me his full name, Erik Destler. We arrived, had dinner talked a little more about our past and then started to dance. The funniest thing happened while dancing, I sort a passed out"

"You passed out!" she really had to know.

"Hey, your butting in again, shut up! Yes, I said SORT OF passed out. I am not quit sure why. It could have been too much wine, the close sexy dancing we were doing or his heavenly cologne, but I couldn't catch my breath. I was light headed and dizzy. I don't remember anything until a cool cloth touched my face. He took care of me." Kristine went onto tell her what else happened.

Then she added, "We started the next dance and that strange guy, Raoul, tried to cut in. Erik was not a happy man. He growled and forced him back. I indicated I wanted to leave, so we did."

"May I ask or will you cut my head off. Just what did Raoul do after that?" Meg sheepishly inquired.

"As far as I could tell, he stumbled and stayed behind. I don't know what he did after that. We returned to the hotel and Erik saw me to my room. We kissed. Oh my God, it was so good and erotic. After we broke away, I opened the door and rushed in, shutting it behind me. Anyway, I said "Goodnight". He did the same outside in the hall. I could barely hear him say it and he was gone. That was our whole evening. I called you, not long after."

The line sounded dead, but Kristine knew Meg was thinking on the other end. Before long she answered, "Did you ask him about his mask?"

Kristine cringed, just as Meg said that. "No I didn't bring it up. You know better than to ask me that. Meg, how could you be so nosy. And, if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It is a private matter. Goodnight Meg."

With that remark said, Kristine shut the phone, threw it on the side of the bed and went to sleep dreaming of Erik's kiss.

Meg shut her phone and knew she had to apologize to Kristine when they saw one another next. She too went to bed.

---

Back at his apartment sobering somewhat, Raoul was remembering seeing Erik earlier in the week and didn't like the way he looked. He finally noticed that Erik wore a mask and decided to find out all he could about the stranger. Raoul knew he was staying at the hotel, registering under the name of Erik Destler. Researching the Web for any information on this "Destler guy", Raoul found he was a musician and went by the name of Peter Malcolm when acting. He worked for a film company. He had made a few movies in the US.

Digging a littler further into Erik's past under the name of Peter Malcolm, Erik's stage name, it stated his biggest lead so far was in "The Phantom of the Opera".

What Raoul had read made his suspicious. When the Phantom had his mask ripped off, was that his real face under there? If it was, just how bad was his deformity? It looked horrible in the film.

Three more of his movies were in post production waiting to be released. That was all he could find out after one search. He was no big shot. What made him so important? Erik's actor name was not a household word. Women didn't seem recognize him when he walked the streets. Not much of an actor if people didn't recognize you on the spot.

Not much information existed on Erik Destler. Things didn't seem right to Raoul. Most people had pages of history about them listed. He was a mystery man. What other things did he hide about himself? Raoul's new quest would be to learn all he could about Erik.

Raoul tried to get someone working on the hotel staff to go through Erik's room for any relevant information, but no one would get mixed up doing it, at any price. That mask must cover some hideous part on his face. He had to know what was under it.

Why would a woman, any woman for that matter, such as Kristine, want to be associated with someone like Erik? What did she want to gain by being around such a man as Erik, except to gain access to the movie business, Raoul thought? Using him would be the only way any woman could stand to be around him. Raoul became more incensed with every thought.

Earlier in the day when he sat in his car and saw Kristine talking to Erik in the park he had become enraged. Now he could feel it starting all over again.

Raoul had spotted Kristine not quite a week before, as she checked in the hotel. He knew then he had to get to know this woman. He followed her to the broadcast station. His contact inside indicated she was to interview for a job in the weather department. Raoul was really interested in her.

Raoul was 27 and had gone to college before he knew Kristine lived in Telluride. His eyes were roving in all directions by the time she graduated from college, even finishing her internship. His list of conquests was long. Most of the women in Telluride knew better than to get mixed up with him. His reputation preceded him. He didn't care. There were enough women in the world to sate his appetite. The only one he wanted right now was Kristine.

The long night kept dragging on. After his momentary dry spell while on the computer, Raoul started in, drinking himself into a stupor. That's all he wanted to do. Drown his sorrows. Try to forget the botched attempt to get between them, while dancing.

He would find a way to get this woman. Coming home unsatisfied was not his style. Angry, Raoul downed another drink before sliding down the sofa and passing out. It seemed lately, this was getting to be a nightly ritual with him.

**Thank your for reading, and if you are so inclined please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kristine's Job Interview and another Date

**The disclaimer: nope nothing, their not mine, moving on!**

**AN: Thanks to Hope for editing the story for me. I had a few more reviews and Kelsismom was first one up for chapter 5 and Chapucera, both steady as always. And of course Cadoiscool, it's good to see you. Thanks for your reviews. They do mean a lot to me.**

**I know some of you are wondering about P/E POV and how he doesn't fit this story compared to PotO. I wanted to change things around a bit, so bear with me and here is the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone. **

**Rated M **

**I have thought and been advised to put Alternate Universe on the story. I wondered if it should have had it at the beginning. I apologize for not doing this earlier.**

**Enjoy….**

**Previous chapter: Raoul so full of disappointment and disgust over Erik and Kristine drank himself into a stupor and passed out on the sofa.**

**Chapter 6** **Kristine has a job interview and another Date**

Erik went about his errands very unaware someone was watching him.

--

Kristine met with Richard Firmin, head of the weather department at the station. He greeted her with a firm handshake, before offering her a chair. He looked back over her resume. He liked her academic qualifications. The long job interview was finally over. Richard assured her he would give her an answer in a few days.

Leaving his office, she glanced around the work area. Data gathering machines were chattering and radars were spinning, showing the local and state maps. Some of the associates were working at their desks.

One person in particular caught Kristine's eye. Her desk nameplate said Carlotta Giabaldi. She was glaring at Kristine.

Carlotta was troubled. The potential new girl wasn't as beautiful as she. At least that was her opinion. However, what if the new girl could do a better job? _I like being the only_ _woman. She can't have this job. Mr. Firmin couldn't do to that to me. I am supposed to be the one up for the TV_ _spot._ _She would be my competition._ _NO!_ Carlotta thought to herself.

Carlotta positively thought the sun rose and set on her good looks. Most every man fawned over her, making her feel like a queen.

Some knew if they fussed over her, they wouldn't have to deal with her temper tantrums. Men hated dealing with women who were hard to handle.

Now someone was trying to move in on Carlotta's territory. She would see about that.  
Kristine saw what she thought was a look of utter contempt in Carlotta's eyes, but she decided the woman was just having a bad day.

--

Kristine started to leave the building, when Meg called out to her from down the hall. Kristine stopped and turned, smiling at the petite blond walking towards her. She reached out and gave her a hug.

"How was your interview? Meg asked. Oh say, how about lunch?"

"My interview was fine. By the way, I've got a date for lunch today. Can we make it another day? Talk to you later, I promise." Kristine cooed.

Catching a twinkle in Kristine's eye, Meg asked, "Who? Is it that guy you told me about?"

"Yes. His name is Erik, remember?" Kristine said.

"Okay, I remember. Well, have a nice lunch. Does he have a friend I can meet?" Meg blurted out.

Kristine gave a shy response, "I don't think so. He didn't mention anybody else here in town with him when we met. Meg, I really need to get going. I'm to meet him shortly. Later..," as she rushed on towards the front doors.

--  
Kristine went outside where she called Erik; suggesting she meet him back at the hotel. She wanted to change into some something warmer in case he might want to go hiking.

_Oh, let this day be a good one, _was her wish.

At 24, she was ready for a stable mature man in her life. All the others had just been flakes or selfish. They hadn't wanted to commit to any one person. She always knew she would be attracted to an older man. She wanted a man comfortable within himself and willing to commit to one woman. She was ready and willing to give herself unconditionally to one man.

She could see herself being with someone like Erik. His mask was not a problem. It didn't matter. That part of him was just the outer shell. Finding what lay within one's soul was all that mattered. Today would be filled with hopes and fears_. Let the day progress and see where it takes us,_ she thought._  
_  
Back at the hotel, she had gone up to her room searching for the jeans from last night and a warm sweater that she loved to wear. Grabbing her hiking boots, jacket and fanny pack, Kristine was ready to go. She had stopped to spread on her lip gloss in front of the mirror. A knock brought her attention away from her task. It was Erik. She saw him through the little security-hole in her door.

As the door opened, Erik's breath caught in his throat. His eyes ran up and down her form. That sweater took his creative mind on a journey that would derail any man on the spot. He leaned in for a kiss. Erik had patiently waited all morning to do just that. Kristine moaned as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She tasted like fresh jam.

They pulled back gazing at each other. Kristine said, "We need to go or the day will be gone before we know it, if we keep kissing." She could kiss him repeatedly, but would wait until later.

Erik's Jeep was waiting out by the front curb. Piling all their things in the back, they drove off.

Raoul watched from his car across the way. A low nasty moan escaped Raoul's throat. _Soon Kristine, you will be mine._

They finally turned off-road and began the climb to a wooded area. Erik stopped on the edge of a clearing. This was perfect for their lunch break.

The beautiful mountains loomed all around them.

They spread their blanket on the ground and set out lunch. Erik had The Eatery fix a salad and soup combination with a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was a clear cool day. The golden Aspens rustled in the gentle breeze around them, while they ate and talked.

Erik began by telling Kristine, "I'm out here looking at a location where my next picture would be filmed."

She asked, "What is the role you will play in this film?"

He replied, "It's a futuristic type western with vampires. I portray a priest out to avenge his niece's kidnapping."

Kristine was interested in the whole idea of films. Everything fascinated her as he kept talking.

When he finished, he asked her about her ambitions. She began talking about her dissolved dream of working for a studio in the music department. She wanted to be a sound stage singer who recorded with an orchestra for the movies. But, her dream had ended and a new dream of weather forecasting would hopefully start soon.

Erik sat mesmerized as she talked about her hopes and dreams. Kristine also said, she hoped to find someone someday to share in her dreams, but so far most of the men had been had too childish to catch her interest. Then she looked at Erik. Her eyes were dark and full of longing. He hadn't seen this in her before. She inched her way to him as his breath caught. She bent over hesitating slightly licking her lips, and then kissed him.

Erik responded by reaching out and pulling her in for an even closer kiss. Their tongues meshed and danced in and out of each other's mouth. Breaking away, they sank back into a warm embrace as they stared out on the landscape.

Erik genuinely thought it was time to see just what this moment held for him. This might be too soon, but if it was, he could move on and not be too hurt. Would she accept him as he was? Would his damaged face hold a horror for her?

He was ready to take off his mask. The possibility of rejection showing on her face ran through his mind. He hoped he was wrong about Kristine.

_Please if there really is a God,_ which was something he doubted, _let her look beyond my face.  
_

"I have something I need to tell you about myself." he began. "When I was a child, there was an accident involving our car. There were physical injuries I sustained causing irreversible damage to my face. From that day on, when I go out in public, I wear a mask." He continued, "My parents taught me looks were not important. My mother explained that out in the world my face would bring fear and intolerance. They didn't want me to wear it in our home. They loved me as I was."

"But, I saw what she was telling me. Outside our home and town, people were cruel. My father did everything in his power to protect me. I made the choice to wear this leather mask." His fingers lightly skimmed over it. "He told me, when I became a man to be aware how other people treated me in life. Having a face that would disgust people wasn't the true measure of a man. How one lived life and how one felt inside were the most important things to live by. Never let anyone insult you, for they aren't worthy at all."

"In the past, I have tried to start relationships with women. It was my face, which became the barrier between us. Eventually, I began to hide behind it. When any woman saw it she would turn scream and turn away or run into another room until I covered my face. Only then would she return.

I feel there is a bond forming between us. I need to know now if you will look beyond my face to the man I am inside?"

He had never been able to tell other women about himself; they fled first. He turned inward and the trust he had for women faded. Now with Kristine, there was something he couldn't explain. It was a sense of compassion, gentleness and a feeling of hope. She seemed to radiate it from within, possibly from her soul.

Kristine had said she experienced loneliness growing up. He had a fairly normal childhood, at least in his town. One or two of the town's children weren't nice; for the most part, he had ignored them. Nevertheless, as Erik matured, he was a very lonely and isolated person. _You endure what you have to in life, you grow and move on__, _he thought._  
_  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Erik took off his mask. Opening his eyes slowly, they became riveted on hers as she took her first look at his face.

Kristine never flinched. She met his gaze looking deep into his eyes with caring and grace. She knew she was falling for this man. She began to run her hand over his right cheek ever so lightly, letting him know that everything was all right and nothing would stop her.

She slowly drew her eyes across his face. A gentle smile graced her supple lips. She began placing soft kisses along the line of his good cheek to where his right nose ridge should have been. Her lips continued trailing kisses up and over where an eyebrow once was. Finally, she began tracing down to the far side only a bony spot now that once held a high and full cheek. She cupped his chin with her hand and gave him a tender kiss.

All the while, Erik never moved as tears streamed down his face. He truly had found someone to look beyond his face down into the deepest part of his soul. He was falling deeper each moment for this woman, the more she touched him. Erik had ached for such intimate touches for years.

Erik couldn't wait. He pulled her down on the blanket kissing her with a sensually arousing kiss. He gently ran his tongue on the outside of her lips begging to be let in. Kristine gladly let him in as her tongue pushed deep within his mouth. They lay on the blanket basking in the exploration of one another.

He gently ran his hands down her sides and up again. Kristine began to move against his hands as they skimmed over her. He pushed one hand under her sweater, feeling her smooth skin and taught stomach. Her skin felt like fine silk against his hands.

He slowly began the climb to her breasts. All the while his fingers kept caressing her skin, sending shivers down Kristine's spine to her toes. Erik could feel her nipples through the lace of her bra. Those tight hardened peaks made his erection swell, causing his pants to tighten as he shifted. He began to tease her peaks encircling them with his fingers. She moaned and wiggled, loving every stroke.

He kissed her slender neck, skimming up and over to her ear. He ran his tongue down her earlobe, nipping at the end with his teeth. At one point, he entered her ear flicking his tongue quickly making her squeal unmercifully. Heat passed through Kristine's body and it was only natural for her hips to move against his. She felt something hard brush her leg, straining inside his pants to get out. This brought another shiver down her entire body, ending between her legs.

She couldn't contain it longer, out from her lips came a very passionate moan. "Erik, this isn't fair…, oh God."

Kristine had taken her tongue tracing his neck and ear in gentle circles while she nipped him now and them. She gave him a sensual assault much like he gave her. This eventually took Erik to the next level. He was trying to restrain his body. Little by little, he was losing the battle. Her plea didn't help.

With a heated look, the other knew it could get even more passionate. They were gasping for breath, while they played with one another.

She bit her lip after she let her tongue run over it. She was ready. Her eyes were masked and dark with passion. Her cheeks glowed with the deep blush as Erik looked into her face. Kristine ached for more, but it was moving way too fast. It was after all, their second day together. In the back of her mind, she could go on, but instead she would hold back a while longer. Just how long would her reserve last?

Still gasping for words she said, "We clearly need a little more time to get to know one another, before becoming too intimate. I am beginning to have deep feelings for you Erik. I do not want to rush into anything yet, please understand." Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of what she really wanted to do with him.

"I do understand and won't press you until you're ready. Make no mistake; I don't want to lose you. I will respect your wishes." He usually had to get what he wanted before women found out about his face. Now that he had a woman who did care, he was willing to do whatever it took to make her perfectly happy. By doing this, he was ensuring in the end, he too would be happier just waiting.

Erik assured Kristine, but with each word, he was trying to convince himself. He had never turned down any willing woman before. Why now? But, he knew there were feelings for her in his heart.She gave him another kiss. She would be there. Running wasn't Kristine's style.

The sun was setting behind the mountains, making a chill rise in the late afternoon air. Gently helping her to her feet, Erik pulled her in for another deep kiss and one last hug before going.

_I will not run from her, _was his last thought_. _He usually ran when he was done withcertain women. Those who stayed hoped to see what fringe benefits they could get byhanging around. He disliked them. He had dealt with only two in his career so far and itwasn't something he wanted to remember.

Loading the back end of the Jeep with their things, it dawned on them; they had never viewed the surrounding area for the film's exact location.

Heading back to town for dinner and a walk was what they wanted to do tonight. Erik walked Kristine to her room. He took her in his arms to reaffirm his promise to her.

"When the time is right we both will know without hesitation." He said. Pressing her back into the door, Erik's kiss expressed, she was his and his alone. She returned his passionate feelings in a hungry and heated kiss. He was reluctant to let her go inside her room. He wanted to be there holding her body next to his.

"I will pick you up in little over an hour, my angel." Erik said. She nodded before she disappeared behind her door.

Once inside, Kristine danced around the room remembering their day and all that had happened on the blanket. Erik had allowed her to see his face. It never mattered to her what he looked like. Why would it? What was down in a person's soul was all she cared to about. That was to her the true measure of a man. His twisted face held no horrors for her.

After having this moment of reflection, Kristine went to her computer to see what messages had been sent.

Meg had written she wanted lunch the next day, wanting to hear more about the man that Kristine had in her life. Giggling and blushing she answered Meg back. She would meet her the next day at The Eatery for lunch.

There was a note from Richard Firmin. Kristine indeed had the position at the station. Now she had something great to celebrate along with the new man in her life. Life really was good. She went to take a shower and change for her evening out with Erik.

Erik entered his room on a cloud filled with hope. He now had a wonderful womanwho saw beyond the scars on his face to the man he was inside. What a great time to be alive.

He opened his computer to see a personal message from his friend and producer of his upcoming movie, Nadir Khan. He was coming out to join Erik. Nadir had to do some advance preparation work for the film. He wrote he wanted to take a break and since Erik was there, they could spend some time together. Nadir suggested he ease up on the women he was sleeping with. Ever the good friend, Nadir knew Erik would regret this wild life someday.

Shaking his head at what the Persian had written. Erik sent a note telling him he had definitely found someone and would introduce Nadir to her when he arrived. He hoped Nadir wouldn't think he was joking.

Erik composed when he had the time. Acting was a funny profession. You worked like a dog for four months or more to make a film. You could very well sit around until the next project came along or schedules were reset on projects you have lined up. On those down times, Erik wrote music.

He published his works under his real name "Erik Destler." No one knew who this reclusive composer was. No photos were taken or public appearances were ever made. Now he had a perfectly good reason to write music again. He had found a museand her name was Kristine.

That evening, Erik came to Kristine's door carrying a single dark red rose tied with a sheer black ribbon. He knocked waiting for her to open the door, inviting him in.

When she did, Erik handed her the rose. Taking it, she let it trail across her lips as she looked at him, melting him on the spot. Kristine reached up to kiss him ever so gently. Turning around she put the rose in a glass of water and went to gather her things.

Erik took a moment to glance around her room. His mind began to wander when he thought of the Jacuzzi in his room. _He envisioned holding Kristine in a sea of bubbles while she lay back onto him. His arm holding her in place while he trailed kisses down her neck and then he would pick her up out of the tub, moving over to the bedroom to make love to her. _

Just then, Kristine jarred his thoughts by saying she was ready to go. He had to adjust his stance to cover up the bulge in his pants he didn't want her to see.

_Reset your mind guy, you can't let her see you this way. Not yet anyway. _He had promised Kristine.

They left for dinner and a walk.

Out on the street in his car sat Raoul watching the two walk to dinner and he was not happy at all. Something must be done and soon, he thought. Raoul had intended to introduce himself to her and then invite her to fly away with him to a romantic spot. But, his first attempt failed. He was getting clumsy with his approach towards women.

When would Kristine be alone? Erik had to work sometime. Raoul would keep an eye out for an opportunity to present itself. How could she refuse his generous offer? What would he get in return? He was a greedy bastard when he thought about it.

His mind wandered as he pondered these thoughts. He was in a state of arousal and angry that Kristine wouldn't be there to alleviate his needs, Raoul decided to do it to himself. He grabbed a towel from the glove box. He leaned in, turning up the volume on the radio to drown any other sound. Unzipping his pants, he slipped his hand in and let his mind hit a euphoric state, while his thoughts were of Kristine. He manipulated and stroked himself until his release had been reached. No one could see inside. He hoped no one noticed his car had been rocking from side to side.

Raoul sat back with a smile of contentment on his lips. Luckily, the auto glass was tinted very dark and it was illegal to drive around with them this way, but no one had stopped him so far. Why would they, it was not to their financial benefit to do so. If it ever got out he paid certain officers a bribe, his goose would be cooked.

--  
After dinner, Kristine and Erik took their walk around town. It was then Erik told Kristine that under the real name -- Erik Destler he wrote music.

She stopped walking. A surprised look came over her angelic face.

"Erik Destler! You're the composer?" she shrieked with excitement. She looked around to see if anyone was near after her outburst. "I knew I should know that name yesterday, but it hadn't sunk in when you told me. I have loved your work for some time now. I used to listen to your music when I was in college, but hadn't been aware of any new pieces in a long while." Kristine explained.

"No, I haven't had the down time to write any new works. I have been busy with acting, and I haven't had a muse to inspire me as of late. But you ...you could spark a forest fire. Did you know that?" Erik whispered in her ear.

His last words sent shivers through her body. She turned to him and kissed his lips so very softly, skimming the edges with her tongue. Erik reached up and pulled her closer capturing her hard on the lips. She mewed into his mouth. Their kiss lasted for a long time until the tower clock chimed, making them both jump and laugh out loud.

Erik took her into his arm as he wrapped his coat around her and began walking back to the hotel. The night air had chilled more as darkness descended. He didn't want her to catch cold.

--  
They were standing in the hallway to her room when Kristine inserted the key opening the door. She pulled him in with her. She took off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. She backed up to her bed and began to bring him down with her as she kissed his smooth side of his face. Kristine gingerly started to pull off his mask. His breath held in his lungs until she finished. She wanted to see his face. She planted a deep kiss on his lips.

He laid down over her, letting his tongue take the lead into her mouth. She began to play with his as hers darted in and out of his mouth. His hands began to wrap around her waist, going under her shirt in back. Her skin was warm to the touch, soft and silky as his hands danced across her back. Kristine could feel his erection awakening in his pants as it grew.

Down the center of her body to between her legs moved a hot piercing feeling. She shuttered hard when it stopped. Erik pulled back looking at her. He knew what was happening to her.

The few times this happened to a woman, they would shutter at some point before he took them. Was she ready? Did she want him now? He was hesitant to ask.

He enjoyed kissing her lips and reluctantly stopped. Their eyes met. He was aching for her, but it could be too soon. What exactly did she want him to do?

She kissed him down his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. He took that as his answer and took the next move, undoing her bra.

Now he would take those delicate soft breasts into his hands and play with them. He began to rub and tease her nipples, as she began to arch slightly against his touch.

His other hand began to lift her shirt off her head. In doing so, he exposed the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. They were there for his pleasure. They fit his hands as if they were molded specifically for them. The nipples were dark and hard. He moved over capturing a breast in his mouth. Oh, the sweet soft feel as he sucked it gently and then teasingly began tracing his tongue round the nipple. This sent pulsating sensations down Kristine's chest to her belly and beyond.

With his other hand, he began the slow march down her taut stomach to the button on her jeans. Erik drew his hand to her bottom as he began to rub and squeeze it. Kristine pulled her hips high, rubbing against his member until it ached.

Within moments, she had undone his jeans while she slid her hand inside stroking his erection. It felt so good and Erik was moving his hips with each pull of her hand.

Her touch was making him grow bigger with each manipulation.

His mind came back to what he was doing, trying to unbutton her jeans. He finally accomplished his mission opening it up while unzipping them. Slipping his hand in, he maneuvered it between her legs to feel the lace of her thong covering her heated inner secrets. Erik moved his long finger under the lace.

"I need you Kristine." Shivers ran down her spine when he said that.

Her inner voice was telling her it was still too soon and they should stop. But, her carnal voice wanted more and needed it now. The internal fight was raging on in her mind

"We are moving too fast and I think we should to stop, please Erik. I'm sorry. I should never have started this." She wanted him so, but knew it would be unwise at this time to go any further right now.

"Please just hold me tonight?" Kristine leaned into his body closing her eyes to the struggle she was going through.

Her feelings for him hadn't changed. Her core ached bringing her so near to an orgasm, one or two more strokes from his fingers and she would have succumbed to his touch. Her inner battle raged on. How much longer? Would she make it? She hadn't meant to be a tease.

Erik wanted to take her, but after what she said, he had to stop. He lay on top of her for a moment, knowing this could end up like all the others, if he didn't stop now. He wanted to have her in his life and he wasn't willing to take any risks.

All at once Erik did the most endearing thing for her; he pulled her jeans back up and secured them. Reaching over he found her blouse, drawing it over her head, making sure he covered her with it. Taking his jeans in hand, he put himself back together. He scooted her closer to him. He found the covers and draped them over their bodies. Feeling secure and warm, they fell asleep in one another's arms fully dressed.

**Thank you for reading. If you chose to, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go the disclaimer, I own nothing, never have, never will, wish I did.**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed. I do appreciate your comments very much.**

**Hope thank you for editing and propping up my ego when it was low from missed edit items. You are the best.**

**Everyone hang in there it will happen soon or later.**

**Erik introduces Kristine to Nadir and he in turns finds Meg in his unique way. Read on.**

**AU Rated M**

**Chapter 7 Meeting Nadir**

Erik had stirred earlier and was looking at Kristine while she slept. Their previous night was spent wrapped in each other's arms. She wanted nothing else. When he re-dressed her, she was pleased with his resolve not to have sex just yet. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he would do whatever it took to make her happy.

Never had he been so content, never had anyone accepted him for anything other than a quick lay followed by a screaming departure. It happened most of the time after they took of his mask.

Why couldn't some women just leave his mask alone? Why did they have to see what was under it without his permission.

Erik had taken off the mask himself to show Kristine. She did stay, but for how long? Could she be different? He hoped above all else that she had it in her to possibly love him. She had taken his mask off with his permission last night, before they started their encounter. That one gesture pleased Erik. It meant she felt comfortable with him no matter what he looked like.

Erik watched Kristine in the early morning hours as she slept next to him. His arms were lovingly wrapped around her. Her hand lay protectively on his damaged cheek, while she slumbered.

Nadir was due in on the red eye flight from LA. He didn't like flying during the day when the planes were too full. He liked to fly in the middle of the night when most people preferred not too. Nadir could catch up on his computer time, messages and paperwork. He didn't sleep much when he was in the working mode.

He liked to get in, scout out the town and set it all up, so he could return to his desk for the next project. He could then leave others in charge.

Nadir wasn't sure just how long Peter would need him to stay. He wished 'Erik' would just use his real name. It caused so much confusion on Nadir's part to keep his names straight.

The flight attendant came over the intercom announcing the airplane was preparing to land. Tucking all his things away, he was wondering if Peter was going to meet him at the airport. He had promised to do that when they last spoke.

Nadir gathered his two bags from the baggage carousel. He went out front to look for Peter. _Where was he? Why didn't he remember I was coming in on the red eye flight? Now I will have to rent a car._ Nadir thought to himself while pulling out his cell phone, dialing Peter's number

As Erik lay looking at Kristine, he heard his cell phone ringing. Where did his cell phone get to? He gently pulled his arm from under Kristine's head, hoping not to wake her. He sat up digging into his pants pocket, when a hand gently began to pull him back on the bed.

"I need to answer my cell phone," he implored.

Kristine said, "Why?" as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Erik sat up with a start, "Nadir! I was to pick him up at the airport a while ago, crap!"

"Who is Nadir?" Kristine asked as she stretched.

"He is my friend and producer from the movie company." Erik gasped. He kept digging in his pants pocket again for the annoying device.

"Hello Nadir, sorry I forgot what time it was. I slept in this morning." Erik fibbed. Kristine laughed as he spoke.

"Sure you did, I can hear someone. Is that room service or something else?" Nadir shot back thinking it was one of his many one-night stands.

"NO!! You single minded fool. I will explain later when you get here. Rent a car, goodbye!!" Erik spat back at him and closed his cell before Nadir could reply.

Erik didn't care. He wouldn't have Kristine insulted that way.

Nadir was shocked that Peter had spoken to him so sharply with venom in his voice. Never had he been on the receiving end of such words from his trusted friend before. Something was different.

_I shall see what is up with you Peter,_ Nadir grumbled while he thought.

Kristine just looked at Erik with surprise. "What was that all about?" she quipped.

"You will see when Nadir arrives at the hotel. I need to get a shower and dress. Would you eat breakfast with us? I want to have you two meet, please?" Erik pleaded.

"Yes, we'd better get moving. He will be here very soon, don't you think?" she said sweetly. Erik nodded.

Erik and Kristine decided to shower in their separate hotel rooms. When they were ready; he would go get her and escort her to the coffee shop to meet Nadir.

_My so called friend still has to rent a car, check into the hotel, and settle in before we meet for breakfast._ Erik knew they had time, but if he had his way they would never make it down for breakfast. He kissed Kristine quickly as she scurried to leave his suite and get to her room.

Erik headed into the shower and felt the warm spray hit his body. He was still keyed up after having slept fully clothed with Kristine. His body needed more than it got. It ached for release. Now he had the time to take care of it himself. Erik didn't want to do it alone, but right now he had no choice. A certain part of his body was always springing into action with just the thought of her name crossing his mind.

He stood there lathering up his erection, pumping it harder dreaming of his hands all over Kristine. The more he dreamt of her the closer he came to his release. Just a few more pumps. He leaned back hard into the wall for support as his hands finished what his mind had started. He sighed as the last of the evidence washed down the drain.

He reluctantly had achieved his mission. It wasn't as satisfying as having a woman's body to fill, especially since aching for Kristine's the way he was. However, manipulating oneself could take away the headiest of tensions. He wanted a clear mind when he went to breakfast. Kristine would understand someday why a man had to give himself pleasure, just as a woman might do it for herself. It was natural and healthy.

Erik even imagined what Kristine might do in the shower. That posed a unique question and he would seek the answer someday soon. What he might find would surprise and eventually delight him to no end.

Erik finished his shower and felt so much better than before. He dressed and was ready to pick up Kristine. He made sure his mask was securely in place. He would be out in public today needing nothing to disturb his day with Kristine.

Two floors down in her own bathroom, Kristine was nearly finished and felt so much better. Her smile was light and slightly mischievous when she left the shower. Dressing in the clothes she had laid on the bed, Kristine added the finishing touches and she was done.

Hearing his unique knock let her know Erik was there. She was ready to have breakfast and meet this friend of his.

By the time they made it to the coffee shop, Nadir was sitting at the table slightly agitated because he had to wait on Peter. Looking down at his watch, his fingers were nervously tapping on the top of the table. When he glanced up again, Nadir saw Peter enter the room with a beautiful woman on his arm.

_Hmmm, this will need some investigating, _thought Nadir.

Walking over to his table Erik caressed her cheek with a kiss.

"Kristine Daae, may I introduce Nadir Khan," Erik said ceremoniously

Nadir stood and lightly bowed. He took her hand in his, gracing it with a light kiss on the knuckles.

"First off Peter, I am going to call you 'Erik'. I hate trying to remember what name I should use." Nadir said with a snap. "I have known you long enough, my old friend, to have earned the right to call you by your real name when we are not working. Peter is what I use on film sets. Erik is what I call my friend." Nadir wanted to start things off by taking command of the introduction or so he thought.

Erik looked at his friend and said, "Okay Nadir, Kristine knows my real name is 'Erik Destler'. I guess we can use that name now, but remember around anyone else I'm still 'Peter Malcolm'."

Nadir just nodded. Kristine laughed at the way these two were carrying on.

"Now Kristine, it is an honor to meet you. I see by the way Erik is looking at you that you must be someone very special. I have never seen him so happy around a woman before." Nadir wondered just what Kristine knew about Erik's life. _Did she know about_ _his face? Had she seen it? She must have. Look how serene and at ease she was with_ _Erik_. _Her eyes seem to dissolve when Erik looked at her_.

Nadir looked into her eyes and then at Erik. He could see they were very involved with one another and in such a short time too. _My, she was indeed a remarkable woman._

Erik pulled her chair next to his draping his arm around her shoulders. Nadir could see his friend was now in love for the first time, since he had known him. It radiated out of every pore of his face. The mask couldn't hide that from Nadir.

Nadir asked Kristine how long she had known Peter and how they had met?

"Just over two days. We met when I went to get my lunch." She went on to tell Nadir the whole story.

Erik interjected, "If it had not been for a 'pesky luncheon fly', I might not have known her yet." Kristine hid her laughter trying to keep a straight face, as she remembered the 'pesky luncheon fly'. She let an odd shiver run through her; it was if someone were looking at her without her knowledge.

She continued, "Erik has told me about his life and his name. You are right to call him Erik. It truly suits him. I know his passion for music and in the past few years, I have heard most of his romantic love songs. I hope he writes more." Kristine stated with affection.

"How could I not compose love songs with a beautiful muse by my side to inspire me?" Erik boasted.

The waitress finally had the opportunity to take their order for breakfast.

Walking by the window was a figure of a man. He glanced inside to see Kristine seated near the window wrapped in Erik's arm. He stopped to look in from the side, out of Erik's view. He had seen them come off the elevator earlier.

Nadir looked up to see this face staring in at them. He turned back to ask Erik if he had experienced any trouble while in town.

Kristine replies, "No. Why? He hasn't had time to make anyone angry at him."

"Well," Nadir says, "you must have. Someone is watching you intently through the window over there."

By the time Erik turned around Raoul was gone. "Well, they have to make their presence known to me first." Erik said smugly.

Breakfast was served. Conversation and food filled the morning.

After they finished, Nadir excused himself to start his day's work. He began by lining up companies he had to see. His schedule was going to be tight, if he wanted to return to LA in two days. He needed to contact a catering service, motor home dealer, hotels, motels, apartment complexes, newspaper, TV station for local weather forecasting information, car and u-haul rentals, employment service agency, air transport company, warehouses, storage facility, beverage company, clothing cleaners and the list went on and on.

During his breaks, Nadir began to think about Kristine. He took into consideration just how she might be around Erik when they were alone. Nadir could see in her eyes she was taken with Erik's real personality, not just the cover he presented to everyone else.

And as for Erik, he was totally lost with a desire and passion for this woman. His eyes spoke the most to Nadir. He watched as Erik never took his eyes off Kristine when she spoke or when he spoke to her. Nadir even observed Erik making side-glances at her with a devilish smile on his face as they ate. Kristine would get a little blush on her cheeks. Nadir knew more was going on than Erik wanted to tell.

He was very glad someone had opened the door to Erik's heart. Too often he had been hurt by the one night stands. Erik tried to brush them off with a cold laugh. Not one of them would let Erik move past that first encounter, never returning his calls or telling him to his face that he wasn't good enough or handsome enough.

Not handsome enough? Well really, those women were insane! To Nadir, Erik was a good-looking man in the league with Gerard Butler, Brad Pitt, Matthew McFadden and George Clooney. The list was long. Erik had a warm heart, manners, and most of all a soul. Out there was a woman for Erik and Kristine fit his personal taste in a woman.

Nadir had filled his day up with appointments, and he was just about finished. His last stop was De Chagny International, with Raoul de Chagny at 5:00 PM. Nadir had arrived just a few minutes early, so he called Erik on the phone.

"What time should I meet you two for dinner?" he asked.

Erik thought for a moment, "Be at the 'The Mile High' at 7:30."

"Right, 'The Mile High' at 7:30 got it." Nadir said.

Raoul came out of his office giving Nadir a sideways glance. He had recognized Nadir from this morning in the coffee shop window. Raoul thought to himself, "_Dinner with Kristine and that actor. She must be taken with Peter's charm what else could it be, not his good looks that was for certain."_

"Won't you step into my office and have a seat? "Raoul said, charm oozing from his mouth_. Keep up a good front, don't let on anything is upsetting you. _His inwards thoughts were telling him to stay cool.

"Nadir Kahn," he said, extending his hand. _Something wasn't right here, _Nadir thought_. What was nagging at him?_

"Raoul de Chagny, at your service." taking Nadir's hand in a firm handshake. _Keep this man in your sights and watch what you do and say. He could inadvertently tell you something about this actor, but most importantly Kristine, _Raoul thought.

"What can my company do for you sir?" The spoken words just rolled out of Raoul's mouth like cream.

"The production company I work for will require flight services. I need to discuss the terms your company would charge to bring equipment and people up to where we are filming. I will have an independent carrier transport them into Telluride from LA, but for hard to reach locations; I will need someone to fly them up. Some of the terrain is not accessible and the trip by truck would damage the more delicate items. First of all can you fit us into your schedule? We would like to start in two months." Nadir informed Raoul.

"Let me look at the calendar and see what we have down during that time frame. How long would this service be required?" Raoul questioned.

"On and off for about four to six months depending on the locations and weather." Nadir stated. "We have a standard contract with lists of specifics we require." Nadir handed Raoul the papers.

"I will have our accounting department look over these requirements and see where we stand on pricing. With the cost of fuel constantly on the rise, this could make some prices subject change. Don't you agree that is important? It is almost a daily occurrence." Raoul stated.

"It shouldn't be a problem, if they are within a reasonable margin," Nadir shot back.

"Well then, I believe we are done at this point. I will contact you when we have a quote ready for you. Thank you for considering our firm while you are in our city." Raoul was dripping with charm.

Nadir rose to leave after shaking Raoul's hand. There was something about this man that made the hair on the back of Nadir's neck stand on end.

He looked familiar, but he couldn't place the face. _No bother, he just looks like someone I have met before. Hmm this isn't going to go away. I will work on it later. _ Nadir thought. His brain wouldn't leave this lay for long.

Nadir's day had ended. He was ready to relax for the evening. Driving back to the hotel Nadir stopped at a convenient store for a bottle of water. He was parched.

Inside the store, he bumped into a woman in his rush to get back to the hotel. Her hands were full of a sandwich and tall coke. All at once it spilled all over this petite figured woman.

A scream followed, by some choice words that flew out of her lips, and then she said,

"Now look at me you clumsy excuse for a man. I'm soaked."

"Oh, I am so sorry for bumping into you," he pleaded apologetically.

He did like what he saw when he looked at her wet top. His eyes could see much more than intended, caused by the drenched fabric.

He kept gazing as she snapped, "You should watch where you are going!"

Just then, she looked up into his dark brown eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. She had never seen such dramatically handsome pair of eyes before in her life. They quickly popped up and began to search her petite face. He swallowed hard to regain his composure. He really did feel bad about what had happened.

"I am sorry for getting you all wet." He said. She could tell he was sincere.

"Well, no real harm done. I can wash this out in the laundry." From her viewpoint, she had no idea what she looked like. She just thought she was damp, not peak-a-boo wet. It never occurred to her otherwise.

"NO, please let me pay to have them cleaned, I insist!" Nadir implored. He pleasantly watched from his tall vantage point. A few men gawked wide eyed at Meg as they passed. She didn't seem to notice anyone else passing as she spoke to him.

"That's not necessary." She giggled. "I was going home with my dinner. I can take care of it myself."

"On second thought, would you let me take you out to dinner? I am meeting friends at 7:30 at 'The Mile High'. Please say yes? I would like to see your smiling face again. My name is Nadir Khan," he stated**. **He was dreaming of much more, but knew that wasn't gentlemanly; it was after all their first meeting.

"Well…. I would love to have dinner with you. Let me meet you there. I'll go home and change. By the way my name is Meg Giry," she cooed.

"I shall look forward to seeing you then. Let me pay for what I spoiled at the counter. That is the least I can do right now. Good evening." Nadir smiled. This will be a nice end to a hard day's work. _He would enjoy gazing into these lovely light blue eyes while at dinner_, he thought to himself_. Judging by what else I just saw, she is not bad at all, hm mm._

He watched as the perky blonde bounced out of the store. A few men fell over one another turning to watch Meg getting into to her car and drive off. He didn't like other men staring at her, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Not just yet anyway.

_This could be the start of something and you fool, don't forget to get her number tonight. _ He thought. Nadir was in another world at that moment just thinking about Meg.

Meg arrived at home to be met by her mother at the door as Marie was about to leave.

"What happened to you? Did you have a run in with a walking coke machine? Did you know I can see more than I want of your body, Meg?" Marie giggled under her breath, but the giggle soon faded. She wasn't sure her daughter knew what she looked like. Or did she?

Meg had a bad habit of being an exhibitionist at times. Marie knew of this when she overheard a conversation between two men Meg had dated. They were comparing notes. She wanted so to stop them, but the situation was not to her advantage. She worried for a long time. Now her worries would start all over again.

Meg sighed and replied not hearing everything her mother said. "No, just ran into the most gorgeous set of brown eyes you have ever seen, and they asked me out to dinner!"

It was at that moment she realized what her mother said last and looked down at her blouse, "Oh my God." She crossed her arms across her breasts ran into the house and flew up the stairs. She slammed the bedroom door behind her.

A smile had formed on her mother's lips as she climbed the stairs to Meg's door. She knocked before she opened it and said, "Well, don't be too late daughter and be careful. Do you know this pair of dark eyes? Do they live in Telluride? Work at the station?" She sat on the bed.

Meg replied while she prepared for a shower, "I assume he is new in town. I haven't seen him before." Throwing her wet clothes on the floor of her bathroom she continued, "Someone at work said there was a rumor circulating about a movie crew might be setting up for a shoot soon. Someone else indicated a man stopped into check to see if we would provide local weather service for his company. This must be him. He is dark and mysterious looking." Meg's eye brows went up and she looked 'dreamy' faced.

"Handsome is not strong enough to describe him. I am not sure how late I will be, and I will be careful. We are to meet at 'The Mile High' for dinner. He insisted after he ruined my outfit. See you, I love you mother. Will you be out late?" Meg headed into the shower stall and closed the door.

Before the shower started Marie replied, "No, I am going over to see a close friend in the hospital. I shall be back later. Goodnight dear, I love you too." And, with that Marie left.

She would keep a close eye on this man and his actions towards her daughter. _I shall worry about this tomorrow, _she thought.

**Thank you for reading, review if you are so inclined.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Business first. I own nothing, but the idea for the story in Telluride, Colorado. Whoppee! No offense to Telluride.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I enjoy reading your comments.**

**A very big thank you goes to Hope without whose help, I wouldn't be posting. She keeps my words on track or tries anyway. I do tend to try her patience at times. I forget many of things she tries to drum into my head.**

**M Rated. That is for the ****next chapter for sure. I will turn up the heat in a weeks time, so those of you who need to be warned, I have now done so in advance. I also will when I post another warning before the chapter next week.**

**Have dinner with the two couples and see what develops..**

**Chapter 8 Meg and Nadir Date & Erik and Kristine Talk **

Meg showered and dressed. While drying her blonde hair, she decided to leave it down. She pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans and slipped her petite form inside them. She searched for the jeweled top she liked because it cast a delicate light around her face when she laughed, much like a small spot light would do. With a dusting of makeup, a quick glance in the mirror and she was ready.

Now what shoes would be best? Very high spike heels, that would help bring her closer to Nadir's height. She would still be a tad short, but stunning. Time was flying by and she didn't want to be late, so she grabbed her jacket as she ran out the door to her car.

The restaurant was full when she arrived, but Nadir was patiently waiting at the door.

"We are a little early and our table is not ready. Join me for a glass of wine at the bar, while we wait for my friends?" Nadir offered.

"I would love a glass of white wine please," Meg followed Nadir over to the bar to sit.

"You must be visiting in town. I have not seen you before. I would have remembered." Meg stated.

Nadir liked her statement about remembering him, if they had seen one another before. It meant she was interested. He was very interested in her. She was spunky, sharp witted and smart, in addition to being the obvious cute, well-put together woman he saw by accident at the Kwik Shop. She was exceptionally lovely indeed.

His body was reacting to that last thought. He had to reset his mind before his body gave him away. _She's interested in me. I haven't had any time for ladies before, work always interfered._

"I just arrived this morning from LA. I am arranging for the film crew and actors arrival. When everything is in place work should begin in about two months. My schedule has me returning late tomorrow night, unless something else comes up," Nadir said. _But, meeting you 'could be my something that came up' which would keep me here a little longer. I should know after dinner, _he mused to himself.

"Well then, I hope you get your schedule settled soon." Meg replied.

Just then Erik and Kristine walked up to the bar.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Kristine said pleasantly shocked.

"I was hit with a flying coke and sandwich and he is the culprit." Meg stated laughing, pointing to her companion.

Laughter went around the two couples as Nadir bowed, saying, "At your service."

"After he thought he spoiled my outfit, he offered to take me to dinner." Meg said with a wink, "But to tell the truth, my clothes weren't ruined at all. They will come clean. How could I miss the chance of a life time, to have dinner with someone as charming as you?" Meg spoke with a sexy tease in her voice and pointed at Nadir.

Their foursome broke out in more laughter.

In the mean time, Meg tried to size up Kristine's date. She was thinking.

_So, this must be Erik Kristine is with? He has to be the one she was talking about the other day. Now I get a first hand view of how she acts around him. It's about time I get to meet him. _

As their laughing began to die down, Kristine took the lead, "Let me introduce you. Erik this is Meg Giry my best friend. Meg, Erik is with the movie company that will arrive shortly." Kristine took great care not to use his stage name, not wanting to blow his cover until he was ready. She knew privacy was important to him so when she was out with other people besides Nadir, she would call him "Erik".

Meg began to scrutinize her best friend's date out of the corner of her eye. She had a surprised look. Something about this man seemed familiar. She had seen that face before, but where? It was going to haunt her until she remembered. Glancing at Erik's mask, she knew she shouldn't stare, so she smiled and looked back to Nadir.

Erik wanted to kiss Kristine for keeping his acting name out of the conversation. In his own time, he would tell Meg after he felt comfortable around her.

_This woman is staring at me. I wonder what she thinks of me as Kristine's date. Well, I shall be nice for Kristine's sake, after all this is her best friend and you can tell Meg is protective of her. Anyway, I'm glad Nadir has someone to partner with at dinner,_ thought Erik.

The waitress approached their party saying their table was ready. They all went over to sit down. Erik ordered a bottle of Pinot Grigio for starters, as they began looking over the menu.

The conversation was lagging along until Meg blurted out, "You played in THAT movie "The Phantom of the Opera! You were the actor Peter something or other that played the Phantom! Now I recognize where I have seen your face!"

Nadir and Erik gasped, looking around to see if anyone heard what she had said. Luckily, no one was sitting close to hear Meg's words.

"Yes, I was the actor Peter Malcolm who played the Phantom. I prefer to use Erik Destler if you don't mind." Erik said lowly.

"Sure, sure. Your voice was amazing. You sang to my soul by the end of that movie. I can't believe I am sitting here with you at this table, oh, my God!" Meg gasped.

Kristine turned to look into his eyes. They hadn't gotten that far into his list of works he had done. Her eyes were huge and tears formed along the edges.

It was her favorite movie. She never connected him to it. _Stupid!!_ _Why hadn't she? Why? Was it his mask that threw her off? The difference in texture maybe. His voice, was it different? Yes, it was. He had a different accent, heavier, Scottish._ _Was she that caught up with everything not to see what was in front of her face? _She was stunned into silence for a few moments.

Erik looked at Kristine and saw the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes at not recognizing him in the movie. He wondered.

_Was she angry because I didn't tell her everything about my movie career or just embarrassed because she didn't recognize me?_

It never occurred to him to mention it. She never mentioned it, and so he genuinely thought she had not seen it. But, he should have known better. Of course, she would have seen it. It pertained to music._ Now the evening was ruined he thought sadly. What should I do?_

He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I am so sorry for not telling you, I didn't think about it at the time. Please forgive me?"

Kristine said in a low whisper, "It's all right. We haven't talked about our lives in any great detail as we should have. This is something we need to do soon, before we go on any farther with our relationship."

Erik had a hurt look on his face as she said those brief words. He thought to himself_, this is it she is done with me. I held back, and she feels I lied to her._ _Damn._

He was determined to make dinner pleasant for her sake. He hoped she wasn't too sad to enjoy the evening.

Their orders were taken and dinner conversation was just that, conversation. They skimmed over the world news, the town, and work. It also included what Nadir was going to do when he returned to LA. It was pleasant, but Erik could feel the anxiety coming from Kristine.

Nadir noticed the obvious shift in Kristine since the mention of the movie role. He hoped it wasn't going to change the relationship those two had.

Meg was sorry she had brought it up. She didn't understand what the problem was, but knew Kristine would tell her in her own time.

Dinner was over and the couples parted company. Nadir wanted to spend more time with Meg. He asked her to join him for a nightcap. She didn't want to disappoint him, besides spending more time with him really appealed to her too. They moved over to a small sofa near the cozy looking fireplace. Once seated, they looked into the flickering fire. Nadir caught the eye of the waitress and ordered two Irish coffees.

Sipping their coffee over casual conversation, Meg shared her past – _her world travels with her mother, a dance teacher, who taught her to dance, their move to Telluride, when she was a teenager, in order to give her more stability. She talked about her pursuit of the more promising career in telecommunications, in spite of her love of dance, which also allowed her to remain in this city she so dearly loved. Life had calmed for Meg._

Nadir told her about his getting to know Erik when he came to the studio years ago.

_Nadir had fallen into this temporary job by accident. The man holding the position fell ill while on location. Nadir's job was not far from the film's location._

_He had been a private detective many years ago in his home country of Iran, but after coming to America, he decided that another line of work would be better. He formed an international business that helped people reunite with lost loved ones who had been adopted or in some cases had died. _

_He had a network of people across the world who could readily obtain anything about anyone at a moment's notice. It was safer than catching bad guys, cheating spouses, or bail jumpers. Dirty work did not appeal to Nadir, although he knew it was a necessary part of detective work, so he hired a network of people all over the world to do it for him._

_The head of the studio had met Nadir while working in another country over a year ago. He had kept in touch with Nadir over that period of time. Knowing he was in the central area near where they were filming, Jack Michelson showed up in Nadir's temporary office that had set up, after traveling there to finish up a case. _

"_Nadir, I need a favor. My head of production is ill and I need someone who will be capable of filling his shoes to help oversee this film with all of its needs. Will you help me out? Jack asked. "I need someone I can trust and you are the man." _

"_How long do you need me, and what do I need to do? You know I have no idea how to go about handling a movie company!" Nadir questioned Jack._

"_You just see that costs don't over run our available budget by too much. Keep the actors happy with their demands and if you need advice, call me. I have to be on another location in Australia, and I can't keep flying back and forth. What do you say?" Jack asked desperately._

_Nadir considered his answer then said, "Okay, I will help you out this one time. How hard can it be?" That was how he became a temporary producer._

_After the man he replaced had to stop working all together due to bad health, Jack made Nadir an offer to stay on and become his permanent full-time producer. It was an offer Nadir would have been stupid to refuse once he could see he had a talent for the job. _

_That was not too long before he met Erik Destler. Erik had just come to that studio to star in a small film. He knew no one and looked lonely. Nadir had felt a kind of bond with Erik. He knew what it was like to be a stranger in a strange land with no friends. _

_The mask made it hard to make friends in Hollywood. His appearance made people uncomfortable and inclined to avoid him._

_So, Erik had led a lonely existence until Nadir began doing things with him. They went out to sports bars, played tennis and hung out when they weren't working. One or two stunt actors formed a small group that they ran around with. You never knew what type of trouble they would get into. They had even teased the women on the set when things were getting a little too serious in a particular scene. _

When he finished telling her his story, Nadir looked into Meg's eyes and knew he was smitten with her. She was funny and had a way about her that made him smile all the time. _No man can be this happy with a woman he hardly knew,_ thought Nadir.

Meg kept getting thrown off guard by the tingling sensations in the pit of her stomach, when she looked into Nadirs eyes. He held her in a spell with every look. Just then, Nadir leaned down and put a delicate kiss on her lips. That sent sparks down both their bodies. Their eyes shot open as they gazed at one another. Meg giggled; it was music to Nadir ears. He just sighed.

Their evening was ending as Nadir walked Meg to her car. He bent down pulling her to his lips for a kiss that lasted a while. Parting, Meg felt light headed as she grabbed at the roof of the car to steady her legs. Nadir's hand came around her waist and gently steadied her balance.

What was going on with the women of Telluride? They seemed to get light headed when men kissed them or danced close to them as Kristine had done with Erik the other day. Nadir wondered if the altitude had something to do with it. Was it the lack of oxygen? He would have to study this a little more. Experimenting would be fun. Nadir's eye brows went up when he thought about it.

She handed Nadir the keys to unlock and open the car door for her, while she regained her footing and cleared her head. Once in, she buckled her seat belt and prepared to leave. She had no idea Nadir was ready for another kiss, before she started the car.

He bent in the open window and planted another kiss on her lips as his tongue traced her mouth. She parted her lips to allow him entrance, and he darted in and out of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly as she laced her fingers in his hair.

Drifting back from one another, she started her car. Nadir finally remembered to ask for her number. She grabbed a pen out of her purse and wrote it on his hand. Now he wouldn't lose it before getting back to the hotel. Giving him a half giddy smile, off Meg sped, her mind and her head in a haze.

Erik had taken Kristine back to the hotel to his suite in hopes he could make amends for not telling her of his movie role as the Phantom. She was quiet when he opened the door. Walking her to the couch to sit down, Erik let himself slide down beside her, pulling her to him. She fought back tears. It hurt that he never said anything. She was silly she knew for feeling this way. It was just a part, but it also represented how his life had been for him, to some extent, the people and the cruelty after he had grown-up.

Kristine looked into his eyes. She wanted to say she was sorry for the way she had acted during dinner. Instead, he put his finger to her lips stopping her. Erik was the one who should be sorry for not telling her more about his life. He had rushed into the physical part. He hadn't given much thought about their need to talk more. He saw his mistake. Was he too late?

The sensation of her next to him made his mind and body go wild with want. This was all new to him, the tinges of something he couldn't explain. He had never felt this way about any other woman. Only one woman showed him love his whole life, his mother. It was his mother's love which saw him through much of his pain. But, as an adult a mother's love is not enough. He needed a woman. His mother tried to explain that someday someone would come along to love him. He had to have faith in what she said. He was starving for love and more.

Here sat a woman ready to be his with every fiber of her being. Could he be in love after this short of time? Erik wanted to wake every day with her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her lips every minute of every day. He knew she wasn't drawn to him because he was the actor, but she got to know him as just an ordinary person first.

"Please forgive me for not opening up to you as I should have. You need to know where I have come from and where I am going in my life." Erik went on.

_Most of my existence was good when I lived at home with my family. Once out in the world I experienced the usual treatment society reserves for people with deformities. Many people were openly ignorant, hateful and outright cold. It was painful. I internalized the calming words my parents' taught me to get me through each amount of hate or lack of injustice shoved my way. _

_College was a little better. There, people knew that it wasn't tolerated by the college administration because of lawsuits. I passed my courses and the bar exam. A firm in NY offered me a job because of my high exam scores. Once I joined the firm things changed. They didn't overtly discriminate against me, but things were implied at times. _

_Others in the firm cringed when I walked into a room or clients canceled appointments after our first meeting. I became stiff, angry and tired of it all. Everything happened for a reason and one day someone suggested it was best that I resign, since I didn't have clients or any work to do. _

_I left after about 3 weeks, vowing never to let anyone treat me like that again. I should have brought a lawsuit against the firm, but it would have taken what little money I had and I just didn't care anymore. I had other things I wanted to do with my life. I thought of it as a sign and chance to move on, not look back._

_I've wanted to be an actor, since I was a child. Mother had acted in her high school years and on into college. Once she met dad, she gave up her chance for a career. My dad had moved to Scotland from France, which had been his home. He had been picked to run an export business. He met mother at a party where she was working as a server that evening. They met in the kitchen when he needed some soda water for his drink, when the bar had run out._

_Mother made sure he had what he needed. He asked if he could take her to dinner some evening. This dashing man with the French accent asked if he could take her out for dinner. Well, he called her for dinner that next week, and they have not been apart since. He married her two weeks later. I was their only child. My parents' are François and Marget Destler_

_I headed off to seek odd jobs within the Broadway Theater working in the flies, setting scenery, lighting the stage. Then one day I was asked if I could stand in for a "dead man". The actor who played him was out sick. There was no one else around to take his role. I knew I could do it. What could be easier than laying there on a table pretending to be dead? Best damn acting job I had had to date._

Kristine laughed when he said that.

_I enjoyed watching the others act out their craft. I enrolled in classes to get an overall idea as to what acting really was. I worked in three or four shows until a director in Hollywood who strongly thought I would be good as a character actor approached me. With the innovative methods in make-up and prosthetics, I knew it would work for me. My face was my "in" to the world of acting. Potential doors opened to me that I assumed never would. _

_People took me seriously teaching me all they knew on ways around the studio system. They told me who to work for, who to avoid. That is how I met Nadir on the film location in London. The film was about dragons and their attack on the world." _

"Oh, I remember seeing that one. The dragons were great. But, the guy who was caught in the stairs died. Was that you?" she stopped talking. She wanted to hear more.

"Yes, that was me in the staircase."

"_I had worked at other small independent companies doing cutting edge films. All of that led up to Phantom. _

_Joel Schumacher saw my work as an extra in a Wes Craven film. They used me as the stand-in stunt double for the star as he hung off the building and started to burn. They asked me to test me for the part of Phantom. He knew with my face not much would have to be done for the role. Andrew Lloyd Webber saw the particular test and liked what he saw. He wondered if I could sing. It was the only thing he insisted on. _

_I had sung in college at bars with a friend who had a band. Since it was dark inside no one bothered me. I felt alive. I wrote music in my spare time. One night a music producer heard me sing and asked where the new song came from. He wanted to record it and had a group in mind. I sold that song and then he came back asking for more music to record. That was how I became a composer_.

I write when I can as I told you the other day. I now have my muse to spark my mind to write more," he said gazing at Kristine intently. "Now you know most everything about me worth telling." Erik ended in silence.

Kristine just looked deeply into his eyes. She was amazed how this man had made it so far in the world filled with cruel, hurtful people. All she wanted to do was hold him and tell him how much he meant to her. She didn't want to ever leave him. Could this be love, love at first sight? His parents seemed to have met that way. Was it possible? Right now she didn't want to argue the point with herself for a minute.

They held one another and talked well into the night, laughing and learning more about one another. Other topics would be discussed another time, but that night it became clear to them, theirs was an attraction they couldn't ignore. Both sets of parents were brought together by love at first sight. If both sets of parents had found love, and kept it all these years making a happy life, why couldn't it happen again? Erik and Kristine couldn't ignore those odds.

Meg arrived at home in a little bit of a daze. Marie was sitting in the living room, when her daughter came in the front door walking right passed her to plop in a chair. For the longest time Meg never noticed her mother staring at her for the longest time and when it did register that someone else was in the room, she jumped.

Marie laughed, "What has gotten into you tonight? First, you have food all over you when you get home from work. You go out with a stranger for dinner and now you have the oddest look in your eyes. Are you on drugs?" Marie knew well and good Meg wasn't, but she had to ask.

"Mother!!" Meg yelled. "You know better than to ask me that. I don't take drugs. I just had an interesting evening with Nadir Khan, the man who bumped into me at the convenience store. We had dinner with Kristine Daae, and the new man in her life, Peter Malcolm.

"It was a great evening. Following dinner, Nadir and I sat in the lounge at 'The Mile High' near the fireplace, drinking Irish coffee. We talked about our lives. Nadir has led a fascinating life. He has been worked hard to get where he is today as a producer for a movie company."

Meg had a look of calm come over her face as she talked about Nadir. Marie could sense something different about her daughter that was not there before this evening. Could she be falling in love? It wouldn't surprise Marie. She fell for her husband quite by accident.

"What do you know about him? Is he married? Does he have a family?" Marie was just being a mother when she asked these things of Meg.

"I don't know yet. We haven't gotten around to discussing that part of his life. I am going to find out more when I can, mother!" Meg spoke with a little edge in her voice.

"Okay, then I will let it go for now. I am just thinking of you, that's all. I love you daughter." With that, Marie said goodnight and went upstairs to bed.

The more she knew about Nadir, the better Marie would like it. She guarded her daughter as best she could. Meg did do some things Marie didn't like and couldn't stop, but this she would be diligent about. No man that was as worldly as Nadir sounded would get his hooks into her daughter without Marie's close scrutiny.

Just then, Meg's phone rang. She glanced at the number unable to recognize it and wondered who was calling at this hour.

Opening the phone she questioned, "Hello, who is this?"

"Meg, this is Nadir Khan. Am I calling too late?" He was nervous.

"No not at all. What can I do for you Nadir?"

Coming straight to the point, he asked, "Will you go out to lunch with me tomorrow, Meg?

"Sure, I would love to go out with you." Meg added quickly, "What time?"

"How about 1 PM? Check your work schedule. If it's not good, call me in the morning, okay?" Nadir wanted to make sure she wasn't pressed by another work assignment or lunch date.

"Good night Meg, sweet dreams."

"Good night Nadir. Thank you. You too!" Meg replied as she closed her phone.

Walking up the stairs to bed, Meg lips began to curl into a soft smile. She passed her mother in the hall. Marie didn't ask who called. She knew it had to be Nadir.

As Nadir settled in his room his thoughts lingered on Meg and his dead wife Mattie.

Nadir hoped Meg was free. The thought of her dating another man wasn't an option he wanted to ponder at all. No, he would pursue her quickly. When he saw someone he wanted as bad as he wanted Meg, he refused to let time pass. No other woman had done this to him, except his beloved Mattie.

He hadn't let time pass with Mattie, so why let it stop him now. He was not a man who came away from anything in defeat. No one would mess with him this time either.

Mattie's family tired to interfere with their courtship and he had been beaten up on numerous occasions. They had tried to dissuade him, but had failed miserably.

He had won Mattie over with his tenacity and his deep hunger for her. Love was his driving force back then.

He was sure some inner spark was igniting him again. This driving force was propelling him toward Meg at record speeds.

**Thank you for reading and if you are so moved, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Same disclaimer, Own nothing, nobody or anything related to POTO.**

**AN: ****Warning to those who need it, this chapter is rated M-Mature.**

**First my thanks must to go to Hope, for editing this chapter at the very last minute. It was also my longest chapter yet. I kept it a long time rewriting and deleting things, until I was happy with it. I hope you dear readers will be happy with it too.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, JustBFree, Keylee, and Kelsismom. Also thanks for those who are just reading. I love the new way to track readers and the countries they live in. It's way beyond cool.**

**From the previous chapter:**

**There was a driving force propelling Nadir towards Meg at record speeds.**

**Chapter 9**** Lunch**** and so much more**

The next day Meg sat at her work desk in a haze. She was excited to have lunch and dinner with Nadir, all in one day. The predicament she found herself in was taking every minute of her time away from work. Her brain wouldn't shut off thinking about her mother butting into her business. How could she approach the obvious questions her mother suggested she should ask? Would he be driven away by her inquiries? This lunch interrogation better not go wrong or she would **never ever** let her mother forget it. Meg might be forced to move out. Marie's meddling was undoubtedly too much at times.

Unbeknownst to Meg, her boss was standing in front of her desk watching her face change expression with each thought she was pondering. He watched her and decided to see if her mind was even in the building.

"Meg, are you with us at work or are you in another dimension?" Mr. Andrea asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you standing there. Did you need something?" she shyly asked.

"When are you going to get working on the Land Swindle story, I gave you two days ago and get it finished for the evening broadcast? We really need it!" He snapped.

Meg explained, "I was going out to do that right now. I have an interview scheduled with the local people involved. I should have it done with the tape and back here for editing in time before the evening news cast."

"Fine, see that you get moving then. Time is wasting Miss Giry!" Mr. Andrea said.

Gil Andrea regretted what he said to Meg. She was after all, his best investigative reporter. He cringed thinking what a great loss to the station it would be to lose her sharp, witty and fast thinking mind. But he couldn't let her space out like that or no work would get done. She had brought in more viewers with her investigative reporting, when the stories were hard hitting and controversial.

There was an informal air in the newsroom, but he was insistent in using Miss. Giry instead of Meg, to get his point across. It was imperative **his** newsroom staff stay focused. Time was money and to daydream wasted time. Calling her Miss. Giry, this one instant showed he was still in charge as the boss of the news room. He turned quickly and walked away.

Meg grabbed her purse and jacket as she hollered to Lincoln the camera technician, to meet at her car. They had some work to do.

It was Lincoln who decided it was best to take his car along, after he had heard she had a lunch appointment. He would have the tape fully edited and ready for her approval, before she returned to the station.

--

Erik and Kristine had stayed up all night. They would talk a while; fall asleep draped in each others arms, and then wake again for more of the same. Before they knew it, morning had dawned. They decided to curl up under a blanket on the sofa once more for a few added hours of sleep. They stirred three hours later.

Erik told Kristine to use his shower while he answered some emails. When she finished, she ran to her room to change clothes and returned quickly. She couldn't stand being away from him for very long. The thought had occurred to her they could have showered together. She shook it off for now. There was plenty of time for that later down the road. Her mind was leaning in another direction all together.

When she stepped back into the room, Kristine's face wore a cat-ate-the-canary smile . Erik looked up from what he was doing and cocked an eyebrow. He gave thought to what she was hiding behind that smile. _Later Kristine_.

Caught in the act of trying to hide something, she wiped of the smile, but could tell he had seen it.

She noticed he had already showered and was ready for their day together.

"Ready then?" she asked, with her mind still on her thoughts. _I am more that ready and you will find out just how much before the day wears out, if I have any say in it._

"Oh, most definitely.' He replied. _You don't know the half of it woman_, he thought.

Erik grabbed his keys, slipped his cell into his leather jacket pocket, and they finally were off.

It was late morning and nearly time for lunch. They were starved. By missing breakfast to catch a few more hours of sleep, they were even hungrier. After a short discussion on where to eat, they decided to walk over to The Eatery.

The sun shone brightly and felt good, so they sat near the window to enjoy the warmth. They caught the eye of the waitress who walked over and took their order.

Erik asked Kristine, "What did you plan for today? Oh hey, before I forget when do you start working?"

"To answer your questions, one; I hadn't decided about doing anything. So…what did you have in mind? Two, my first day of work is Monday. We still have two and a half more days to spend together. Okay, it's my turn to ask a question!" Kristine was attempting to be playful. "Since Nadir has to return to LA, do you have to return to LA before the shoot starts?" She really didn't want to know the answer to that last question, but she needed to ask. She was trying to ward off a touch of anxiety she had over his possible return to LA.

Being without Erik was going to be hard. She liked having him in her life so far and couldn't imagine him not lying beside her at night. Sadness crept across her mind; it would take control whenever she had any misgivings.

Just as in most early relationships, she wondered if he had another woman she didn't know about back there in LA. Some men and women had friends they could go to when they needed intimacy without the hassle of a relationship. She had heard Meg refer the friend she had once…a 'fuck buddy'. It made Kristine cringe. Her mind was screaming at her, _Oh Erik… please don't have one waiting for you to return. I'm here and I want you so badly._

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Erik was deep in thought for a few minutes before answering, and then said, "Yes, I do have to go back, preproduction you know. I want to spend as much time with you before I have to go. Leaving you here would be the hardest thing I have to do. I could get to my meetings and once everything is over, I would return in 24 hours by catching the red eye flight. I depart on Monday early and return Tuesday by 4 AM. Do you suppose you could hold out that long? I know I can't, but will do my best to try." He was sincere in his answer.

"By the way Kristine, if you're wondering, there is no one else I'm going back to be with. I just wanted you to know that." Erik had a suspicion that particular subject was bothering Kristine. He hoped by saying it, it would put an end to her cloud of uncertainty.

He had read somewhere that women were over thinkers when it came to relationships. It was okay by him if they were. He had a tendency to do that too. Doubts and fears from all those lonely years tended to do that to a person.

That shocked and surprised her. _How did he know she was thinking that? Okay, that answered that question. _Kristine laughed. Those awful thoughts were now history.

She would have to make it through 24 hours alone. Knowing he would be in LA working and not with another woman helped. Kristine would also be working and that made her believe her dreaded 'longest day' just might fly by.

_Erik was coming back long before the movie was to start just to be with me._ Amazing, she thought. _He must be feeling something for me. I know I am feeling more like it might be love. But I can't deny it; it sure is pure lust at the moment._

"My parents will arrive home Sunday night. Come to think of it, if I visited with them Monday evening that should help me get through the loneliness of missing you during the evening. I also could tell them about you. Afterwards, I will go back to the hotel suite to wait for your return." Kristine said.

He bent over to kiss her. She met his lips.

"I will count the hours while I'm away, until I am in your arms my love." There Erik said it, my love.

_Well, that was so easy to say._ _Now I need to talk on this more after lunch_ _where we can be in private. I want to ask her something,_ he thought to himself_. _

That one statement immediately took Kristine's breath away. That was totally unexpected. After lunch, she needed to find out why he had said that so soon.

She felt she couldn't wait to be alone with him. She feared the intense desires she had for him, might over take her unfulfilled sexual appetite as they sat there. Right now, she needed a clear head. That was extremely hard to do with Erik touching her all the time. She longed for his touches every minute of the day.

The waitress sat lunch down in front of Kristine, pulling her from her erotic dreams.

She blushed as Erik turned to look at her.

"Penny for your thought," he said.

She gasped, "Not these thoughts expressed in public you wouldn't," as a blush crept up her cheeks and down her neck to the visible part above her breasts.

Erik looked down at her rapidly rising chest, so surprised to see how blushed she was and in a husky voice inquired, "Where then my dear would you suggest we go when you tell me?"

Kristine struggled in her chair throwing him a coy look, while blushing deeper and said, "To a secluded spot would be best."

"I bet I can arrange that for us. Now eat your lunch, and we'll go **exploring**." He growled in that low sexy voice. He knew it. _My voice does have an effect on her_, and he relished the thought.

"I can't wait!" she purred. She had quite a lot she **wanted** from him that day. _Oh so __**very**__ much,_ she thought. And then she lightly felt a shiver run threw her body.

At a roadside dinner on the edge of town, Meg pulled up to meet Nadir. It had been close to her interview. Lincoln, the camera operator, took the tape back to the station with him to work on. It would be waiting when she returned from lunch.

--

Now Meg had to work in a question or two into the conversation to learn more about Nadir.

_Well, get the lead out and ask you silly woman_, she thought.

After their order was taken, Meg sipped slowly on a glass of water as she thought of her first question.

"How long have you been in the states?" she asked.

"About ten years give or take a year." Nadir answered.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"No, I have no family anymore," he stated matter-of-factly.

Meg blurted out the next questions before she could stop herself, "Have you ever been married before? Have any children?" She turned a bright red.

_Real subtle you are with your question Meg._ _He will get suspicious,_ she thought berating herself.

Nadir thoughts began to wander about her line of questions. _Was she interested in me? These questions are a little personal for a disinterested person. What is her motive?_

The topic she asked was very sensitive to Nadir and only Erik and James knew of his pain. Now he was to open up and tell Meg, after all she did ask. He had nothing to hide from her or anyone else. Since he was very interested in her she had a right to know. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I have been married before. Mattie and my son died over 15 years ago. They were ill and never recovered from a rare virus that took over their bodies. I watched as they wasted away. I could do nothing. We had been traveling when they came down sick. For some unknown reason I didn't get infected. Only they did." Nadir voice lowered to a whisper. Tears were falling from his eyes as he spoke.

Meg was so upset. She had brought up these questions. She had hurt him. She reached over to hold his hand in hers, wiping her own tears away.

"I am so sorry I asked you. I see the deep hurt I've caused. Will you forgive me?" She pleaded. Her eyes were searching his for an answer.

Nadir looked into her eyes. He understood, "This needed to be said so we could go on. Would you allow me the honor of dating you and you alone? I have feelings stirring for you, sweet Meg." He put a kiss on her hand and held it to his heart.

Meg just melted into more tears with what he just said. She couldn't answer.

Nadir added, "I have very patiently waited for someone to make me smile again as you have done. I smile just thinking about you. Please, can you answer me? I am dying inside Meg?" Now he was looking deep into her eyes.

Meg barely could say anything, but a simple "yes", slipped out of her mouth. Nadir embraced her giving her a soft kiss. They could hear someone clearing their throat. Looking up, the waitress was holding their lunch. Meg blushed as she scooted over a bit so the waitress could set down their lunch.

Meg was so excited that she could hardly eat. Her hand had not left Nadir's after he pulled her close to him. Eating with her other hand was harder than she thought. She kept trying.

Nadir noticed he was still holding Meg's hand and lunch was almost over. Meg hadn't eaten much of her food. She was right handed that was the one he was still holding. _How selfish of him not to notice that sooner, _he thought_._

"Meg, I am sorry I didn't release your hand so you could eat. You have left so much food on your plate." Nadir regretfully admitted. She would be hungry soon.

"Not to worry, I can take a snack from the fruit basket at work during my coffee break. I am sure mother will fix a nice meal tonight. She seldom cooks big meals anymore. I'm looking forward to it with you there. Here I go expecting you to be there and I haven't even asked you yet. Mother wants you to come to dinner, will you?" Meg said, remembering how her mother set a table in the evening for dinner.

"Yes, it would be an honor to join you and your mother for dinner." He was a little nervous about meeting her mother, but with his plan he couldn't expect it to go forward, without talking to her first.

"I should get back to work. I still have to edit my piece, so it can be worked into the evening's broadcast. See you at 7:00." There was a sparkle in her voice when she said that. Nadir could hear how excited she was as she talked.

"Don't get lost trying to find the house." Meg teased, writing down the directions on a paper napkin and handing them to him.

"I won't. My old job was finding people that were lost for years. Your house should be easy for me to find." He joked.

Folding the napkin carefully he put it in his pocket. Then he kissed her lips tenderly and said, "Until tonight, my dear Meg." She just nodded, before slipping into her car heading back to the studio. His accent was lingering in her mind. She could hear his words "my dear Meg," and the way that he had said it made her tingle all over.

--

One the other side of town, Erik turned the jeep down a dusty old road. Over the previous hill followed the same dark car as before, back far enough not to be noticed. Seeing the jeep turn down the old farm road, the car returned to town. The occupant knew what road Erik took and where it ended. There was no need to follow today. The driver would investigate it later when it was got dark.

In the back of Erik's erotically charged mind, he wanted to know those thoughts she wouldn't tell him earlier. He knew by the way she had acted they must be very naughty indeed.

Kristine was trying not to blush. She kept drifting back to her thoughts of college and her non-academic 'schooling'.

_It had been a few years since she had ever been this overt about anything sexual. After having one bad sexual experience, it was Meg who directed her to someone who could help her more. Meg understood what Kristine wanted to do. But, before that time Kristine regretted hooking up with someone else._

_Kristine had met the first guy at college. John was tall, muscular and very sexy indeed. She had been to his apartment looking through a stack of books, when she came upon a volume about Kama Sutra. _

_Her mother had never told her any facts about sex and all she knew was that it made babies. In the health class of high school, she learned just enough to know she didn't want to have sex, she thought. _

_No one ever explained the mysteries of sexuality. The erotic and sensual pleasure one could have. When the other girls she knew would try to talk about sex, it was strictly giggles and snickering that went on. No one really knew either. _

_That day when John went to the bedroom, Kristine picked up the book and began to look through it. Oh, the positions one could try for pleasure. The hours of heated study, it would take to learn it all and the amount of pure sexual pleasure one ultimately would receive. She thought it sounded so sinful and decadent. It sent shivers through her body. _

_At that moment, John walked out of the bedroom and... Kristine taken by surprise turned beet red, but was unable to put the book down fast enough._

_John walked over to her and looked at the page she had opened stating, "We could try any of those positions you want. I will teach you about pleasure and pleasing a man or yourself." _

_She covered her face and thought. This would be the best time of my life to do this. I don't want to be a "goody two shoes anymore". I want to be sexually aware and not be naïve anymore. Since her parents weren't around, and plenty of birth control and condoms were available at the student infirmary, she decided why not. "Yes, I would like to experiment with you."_

_He was just the type of person she didn't have to worry about falling for. He was too egotistical, but the perfect male specimen for the job. _

_She made an appointment to get birth control and a large supply of condoms. If Kristine's parents ever found out what she was doing, they would pull her out of college so fast. Well, that semester she was about to take her detailed studies in sexuality very seriously. _

_At the time, she didn't know John was more than willing to pop this cherry!_

_Their first night had no tricks or strained muscles. John didn't do too much in the foreplay department, instead he just kissed her until she moaned, pushed her on the bed and took off her clothes and then he methodically took the cherry off the ice cream sundae._

_Kristine stiffened. He never told her what to expect. He had groped her. He played with her breasts until they had hurt, and then shoved his erection inside her, hard enough to really really hurt. She had heard it would hurt, but so much? _

_He got his jollies, but nothing happened for Kristine. _

_She had read how wonderful and euphoric one felt after good sex. This was not what good sex was, she hoped. She cried after it was all over. She concluded that John had just used her to say he had popped a virgin. It would be all over the college in locker room talk, she was sure._

_Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quickly. She began telling John this was not what she wanted out of this at all. He just stood there and laughed. She rushed out the door. _

_Crying uncontrollably, she made it back to the apartment. Kristine knew she had to talk to Meg about what had happened. It worried Kristine. What would Meg say to her?_

_Meg was home and could see when Kristine came inside that she had been crying. She walked over to Kristine and asked, "What is wrong? Weren't you and John out for the evening?"_

"_Yes, we were out for the evening. John turned out to be disappointing. I had asked him to teach me about sex and sexuality. I wanted to know how to be with a man, not just go through the motions. I wanted to learn how everything worked. Learn different ways to give and receive pleasure and ..." Kristine gasped as she sobbed. "Oh, Meg I messed this up. John will spread it around that I'm easy. I will never be able to go to my classes again." Kristine started crying harder._

_Meg said, "I have the perfect guy for you to learn "under," so to speak. He is gentle, kind and loves women. The best teacher a woman could ask for. His name is Antonio. He is a Latin lover in the truest sense. By far the best you could learn from and John will wish he had been nicer to you. Antonio will make sure John knows not to spread around any stories about you around. I guarantee it."_

"_Okay, if you say so, I'm game." Kristine was unsure about this approach._

_Later that day Meg called Antonio to tell him of Kristine's plight. He was definitely willing to teach Kristine all he knew about sex and pleasures of the flesh. She would be very experienced when he finished teaching her, and in every sense "taught well" that semester. _

As Erik drove down the dusty road, Kristine was jolted out of her reverie. Antonio had indeed been a wonderful lover. A large smile came to her face with the thought of him again. She would be ever so grateful for his expertise, knowledge and handling of his subject.

Now that she knew Erik, he was beginning to take on those same qualities. He gave off an air that told her he was very capable of giving great pleasure and knew how to please a woman. What little they had done together made her want more. She was falling for Erik and above all else, they had the same thoughts on life, love and music. All Kristine had endured sexually in the past helped her become the woman she was today.

She was definitely not shy about pleasuring herself and she knew what she wanted to do to Erik. Those thoughts made her squirm in her seat as heat penetrated her core.

Erik drove into a field adjacent to an old rustic cabin. He pulled out a couple of blankets from the back of the jeep and walked to the door. Turning the knob, it opened. Inside the rustic cabin was one large living room and kitchen area, furnished with a sofa, two chairs and boxes in the corner. Erik carefully opened the door to the right to find the bedroom with an old brass bed, dresser with a tilting mirror, washstand, cedar chest and fireplace. Across the hall was a bathroom; no running water, just an antique claw foot tub, pot belly stove, bucket and hand pitcher pump mounted on an old sink. A mirror hung on the wall with hooks off to the side for hanging clothes. Outside was the old fashion outhouse.

There were oil lamps in all the rooms with matches in a glass beside each one. Electricity had been installed, but the lamps were for emergencies during storms. In the living room was a fireplace with logs ready to light. Erik bent over and lit them, covering the fire front with the screen.

He went to the bedroom to light a fire there too. He made a small fire in the potbelly stove to warm the bathroom. In the far corner, he finally noticed an old covered bucket or thunder mug sitting by itself. _Must be the indoor toilet,_ Erik laughed to himself. He called Kristine in to show her the facilities, she giggled.

The place had warmed up a bit. The chill had gone from the cabin. Looking out from the front picture window you could see how lovely the little valley was. Erik liked it.

Kristine wondered how he was able to just walk into the cabin like that. It was too convenient. The cabin and setting was beautiful. It had the feel of a perfect hideaway for someone who needed privacy and seclusion. She would ask him later about how he know it was here and open. Other things were occupying her mind at the moment.

ERik reached over and pulled her over to the sofa. They sat on the old sofa holding one another. He asked her what was on her mind earlier.

Kristine blushed deeply as she said, "I have learned many things while I attended college in the 'art of making love department'. When you asked for my thoughts that is where they were. As you may be aware, I am not as shy as I made you believe the other day. I just didn't want to be a one night stand."

"You could never be a one night stand to me, Kristine. I am beginning to have feelings for you in the short time we have been together. I strongly believed that would never happen to me because of my face. My previous experiences with women have not been all that I hoped for. All I ever was allowed to be to them was a "one night stand". I want more, so much more. I see it happening with you, if you'd let it?"

"Erik, I have had the same feelings arise in this short time with you." She said, reaching over and hugging him. Then his lips felt the crushing power of Kristine's lips. They began a passionate kissing session on the old sofa. It creaked as they danced over the cushions. She laid him down, running her hands the length of his body and back again. Kristine would not be denied any longer, her hands ached to touch Erik, and so did her body.

She could feel his erection as it strained in the fabric of his jeans and with great care with her hand she massaged it. She began to unbutton his 501's. Taking slow deliberate care in opening each button, and then pulling the fabric back wide, she reached in to find he had 'gone commando.'

There he was in all his naked glory inside those jeans. She had followed the hairline on his abdomen just like an arrow pointing to paradise. Kristine pulled him off the sofa and motioned to follow her to the brass bed.

All she had to say was, "Come."

Once they had entered the room, she had placed a supply of condoms on the bed. Erik grabbed one and had it beside him, ready for application when the time was right and he was at his greatest length.

Walking over to the dresser mirror, she adjusted it carefully to show the bed where he laid. She climbed onto the bed to see if she liked the way the mirror tilted. She did.

Kristine had this fantasy of making love to Erik in a raw and almost animalistic way. It would come to life this afternoon.

She began undressing him as he lay on the bed. Glancing up she could see Erik in the mirror. It was just how she had envisioned it. Kristine began to undress. He sat up on his elbows catching a look at her in the mirror. Kristine took each piece of her clothing off very slowly in an erotic fashion. The fire was their only source of light.

Before she started, she purposely reached for his mask, "I must see all of you, no more hiding." Erik let her remove his mask, setting it aside on the little table next to the bed. She smiled, letting her hands caress his damaged side. Oh, she loved the feel of his face. Both sides each a contradiction of the other. One smooth and silky to the other's mangled roughness. It was **her** Erik.

That was all that mattered to her at that moment. She wanted him to know he was all she wanted. Erik relished her touch on his deeply scared side. He could endure anything, if she was with him. His immediate future seemed bright.

Kristine turned Erik around, positioning her backside against him. She envisioned him coming up behind her. She wanted to be on her hands and knees in front of him as he mounted her that way. Her breasts would hang gracefully down allowing him to reach around and caress them as he filled her. This had been in the back of her mind since that day on the blanket.

There she was between his legs, and then she reached back to take hold of his erection in her hands ready for entry. She wanted to be more aggressive with her foreplay, more primal.

Kristine's movements told him she wanted to do it hot, and fast. She kept reaching back, stroking his erection a few times rather firmly.

Her signal was clear and he was ready to do what she wanted. He was turned on by her aggressive urges. This was wonderful to him. She had the same primal love making fantasy which he loved.

She asked him to grab her hair and pull her head up to see him in the mirror across from the bed. He did as she asked. Her eyes were riveted on Erik's as he began. She could feel the intense heat rise as it traveled through her. She watched as he felt around with his free hand taking a breast as he caressed and fondling it. Their rhythm stayed steady. Her eyes shut at the intense pleasure he was giving her that drifted thorough out her body. All the time he kept kneading and teasing her amble bosom.

On her urging he reluctantly let go. His hand lacked the softness of her skin and the taught feel of her nipple. She now wanted his hand to grace a specific part of her body that was starved for attention and stimulation. Once she told him what she wanted, he reached between her legs and found that one special place which needed his expert touch. Caressing and skimming her bud lightly did the trick. Her need for him increased as his special ways of manipulation pleased her even more.

His fingers returned to caress her nipples making them harder with each stimulating touch. Her tongue hungered for his fingers. He served her what she craved. She was insistent with each one of her demands; everything she asked of him he delivered.

The pressure from her mouth applied against his finger made him release a feral growl, much like a big cat would make. She felt her inner feminine walls clinch around him. She was not far from release and neither was Erik. Turning back to the mirror where she could see him, they locked eyes as wave after wave of sexually charged heat and power gripped them both. He pulled her bottom back to him, holding her steady. Their power held them for sometime before forcing them to finally collapse onto their sides, heaving from the powerful exertion and glistening with sweat. The room was filled with the smell of raw passionate sex as they laid there, his arms encircling her tightly.

Erik really missed kissing her the most. Slipping himself out of her, he turned Kristine to face him for a very deep and lustful kiss. He wanted to take her his way, but she was still in control of everything. That is what he wanted more than anything, to have her comfortable enough to be herself around him. Whether it be mind boggling sex or anything else. _Don't be a greedy fool, give her what she craves and you both will be amply satisfied in the end. I never dreamed it would be so wonderful,_ he thought.

He aptly made up for it. Trailing kisses up and down her shoulders, over to her full breasts nipping at her nipples with his mouth, he then cupped them in his hand as he played with them. This sent electric pulses into Kristine's stomach, down deep inside passing out between her legs causing a shudder. Erik felt himself start to recover. She turned her attentions onto him and she began to tend to his needs.

_Oh, what is she doing to me now? I have died and gone to heaven._ Erik thought.

Lying back on the bed, she went down on him with a hunger even more ravenous than before in front of the mirror. She had removed the spent condom and started to slip on new one with her teeth. He was overcome with surprise at her ease of doing it. He let her take him on a trip out of this world. Erik labored for breath as she worked her magic. Just before he climaxed, he ran his hands through her hair, steadying her, as he held her head in place. Kristine made no attempt to stop him, she was delighted by what he had done. It helped her give him even more pleasure that way. In turn, Kristine's care of him was meticulous. She even hummed while she worked, giving him a sensation that was mind blowing. Upon finishing, she let a devilish smile run across her lips just as she looked up at Erik

That did if for Erik. He swiftly spun her around, pulling her legs up to his head. Erik decided it was time to take charge. He plunged between them searching for her spot of heaven. When he found it and he took great care to master it as she had done for him. His long thick tongue began to minister to her every need. Her fingers found his head as she laced them through his hair. Gasps of euphoric pleasure escaped her mouth. To Erik, Kristine truly had an erotic way about her. He was amazed at how she captured his tongue; this was an extraordinary task. It caused him to moan with delight while he worked. _My vixen, my temptress,_ he thought. He gave her the same sensation she had given him.

Once their intense desires had finally been satisfied, Erik and Kristine lay back on the bed gasping for breath. Sheer exhaustion overtook them. It took a little bit to gather enough strength to crawl into each other's arms. They were blissfully happy and sated lying there together.

Not long after in one last burst of unbridled energy, she grabbed a hand full of Erik's hair and tugged him into her embrace. This was a kiss still full of untold desires and passion. Kristine could taste her essence lingering on his lips.

Erik had done what she wanted. He had fulfilled her wishes and desires. She had astonished him. She did take those 'extra' studies she had in college very seriously and he was glad she had done so. _What they each had experienced before their time together had no bearing on their life now,_ he thought. If nothing else, it has strengthened them for a future together. Life has somehow brought them one step closer to the other.

Kristine had such an erotic feeling wash over her, unrestrained and wild. Never before had she been this open sexually with any man since those days of 'learning' in college.

With this part of their attraction out of the way, a softer, gentler lovemaking could take over, but their raw passionate need could still emerge again from time to time. Most couples needed that kind of love making to balance out their lives when they came together. It was not all candle light and roses.

She knew it was something deep within us all, which had to be expressed. There was more to Kristine than anyone knew. She felt Erik knew. Erik brought out the female beast within her again, most definitely.

For Erik, the afternoon had been wonderful. An erotic dream come true and he hoped it was for Kristine too. He would ask her later. He just wanted to be with her. Internal peace, it was what he really desired most of all. Was he finally finding it after all these years?

One very pleasant thought drifting through both Erik and Kristine's head; _this puts a whole new meaning to 'afternoons delight'._

They clung to one another as sleep slowly overtook them.

**Thank you for reading and if you are so moved, review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Own nothing POTO. What a shame that is too. I would write a stupendous sequel, lol.**

**AU story Rated: M- Mature. Those that should be gone, please do so. You know the rules.**

**AN: Thanks to Hope for getting my chapter in line. She lectures me all the time about missed words and letters. It seems to be a very bad habit I have when I write.**

**Thanks to Kelsismom, Keyklee and JustBeFree for reviewing again. I know of one other reader who hasn't been able to get to a computer like she hoped, but she called me instead. My thank all of you for letting me know how my writing comes across in the story.**

**Now this chapter will take on Nadir and Meg's relationship. Marie seems to have her own agenda. Wait and see.**

Last chapter:

Erik and Kristine were in his cabin clinging to one another fast asleep, after a rather adventurous evening.

**Chapter 10 Nadir Meets Meg's Mother Marie**

Earlier that same day, Meg rushed back to work after her lunch with Nadir. She slid down onto her computer chair, grabbed the computer keyboard and sat there making her copy for the film.

She buzzed Lincoln to join her while the copy uploaded again. She waited to play back what he had edited on the interview footage for her.

Lincoln's long legs strolled down the hall quickly so he could join Meg, who was at her desk. He sat down, watching her as she played with the track until it synchronized where she wanted it. One hour before news time, she had it aligned until flowed flawlessly through the segmented time. Handing it to the newsroom manager, she announced it was ready to go home.

Now that her work was complete, she could head home for the evening and her dinner plans. She turned to Lincoln and said, "Thanks for having it ready for me. Night." And she walked down the hall.

"You're welcome, night Meg," Lincoln called after her.

--

Meg parked her car outside her mother's home and made a mad dash inside. She flew up the stairs to get ready for dinner. Her mother watched Meg as she took the stairs gracefully on the fly.

Dropping her purse and work satchel on the bed, Meg stripped off her clothes. She headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped under the pulsating water. It massaged her body. Oh, it felt so good.

She began to wonder how tonight would go?Would Nadir charm Marie? Would he calm her mother's anxiety? _Nadir is much older than I_, she thought. Was that upsetting her mother? He really was closer to her mother's age and type**. **_No,_ she refused to think Nadir would be interested in her mother. Was her mother interested in him? Was that why Marie seemed so odd about everything?

These questions began to chip away at her while the water cascaded down her back and eased some of the tensions away. She finished up by washing her hair. She quickly stepped out to towel off. Everything had to go right tonight; it just had too.

When she finished in the bathroom, Meg put on a dress and heels to look special for Nadir. _Tonight was not the night for wearing pants,_ she thought_._

An hour later she had joined her mother in the kitchen. Marie had a lovely dinner prepared. The meat finished cooking in the oven, while the white wine sauce stayed warm in the double boiler. Everything else was ready. The fresh vegetables would be steamed when Nadir arrived. Dessert was simple just fresh fruit.

Time was nearing for Nadir's arrival. Meg kept looking out the window wringing her hands. She kept pacing back and forth outside the kitchen, occasionally she would go into see if her mother needed anything. Finally, the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath as she walked back into the hall and opened the door.

Nadir stepped inside, bent down, and kissed her cheek. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but opted against it until he had spoken to Meg's mother. Could he wait?

Her mother came into the living room and Meg introduced them, "Nadir Kahn, this is my mother, Marie Giry."

Nadir reached out and took Marie's hand, skimming his lips over her knuckles, kissing her hand sweetly.

It had been a long time since someone reminded her of her native country of France by kissing a lady's hand. It took her back to a simpler time and a reminder of what had been and someone she had left behind.

Marie said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Khan, won't you sit down?"

"Please, call me Nadir."

"Then will you please call me Marie?"

"I shall, Marie." Nadir handed her a bottle of Cavit Pinot Noir wine for dinner.

"This is a good choice for our dinner tonight, Nadir, thank you. I will open it to let it breathe. Dinner will be in fifteen minutes. I shall get it ready, if you will excuse me." Marie stated, heading to the kitchen. She wanted to distance herself from the couple, so she could observe them secretly from the kitchen. She wanted to know how they were as a couple.

She opened the wine to breathe, started steaming the vegetables and set out the salad. Glancing up at the clock, she knew enough time had passed so she could watch Meg and Nadir. They should be talking to one another in the living room.

Marie stepped to the swinging door that separated the rooms and her view. She pushed on the door just a touch to observe Nadir and Meg making out on the sofa. _Hmm, so soon. What is he really after? We shall see. _She thought. The lioness was now on guard.

Nadir had sat next to Meg on the sofa. His arm reached around her and pulled her to him for a deeper kiss. He couldn't wait any longer. My, she felt good in his arms.

It had been so long since he had been around someone for more than just work. Since he lost his wife, he hadn't really looked for anyone to be in his life, only the occasional woman when the urge proved too much to bear. He had resigned himself to the task of being single again, now it was all hopefully going to change. He bent over for another kiss. That was when Marie stepped into the living room to announce dinner. Meg was so lost in his kiss she hadn't heard her mother start to announce dinner.

"Hum, umm, dinner is served." Marie said, interrupting their kiss.

When Meg finally heard her mother's words she jumped. A blush ran down her cheeks as she reluctantly broke away from Nadir. He cleared his throat and stood taking Meg's hand in his to guide her to the dining table.

Since Meg and her mother never had the time to speak about what Nadir had told her at lunch yet, Marie wasn't aware of his back story. Their day had moved too fast for conversation.

Nadir made sure the ladies were comfortably seated around the dinner table before he sat down in his own chair.

Marie started right in asking Nadir questions. The poor man had hardly time to take a bite of his food or a drink of the wine.

He began to tell Marie what he had told Meg--he was a widower. His wife and son were victims of an illness. He continued telling Marie everything else he thought she should know about him. He even stressed there was no one else in his life since that time. Marie sat there engrossed in what he had to say. She saw great sadness in his face as he talked.

Then Nadir said, "For the first time in years, I have found someone who makes me smile and makes me want to be alive again. I never thought that would ever happen, but Meg has given me hope for the future. I would like very much to "court" your daughter.

"I know that courting is not what you do in this country anymore, but I feel this is the best way to approach this since I am older than Meg, with your permission, of course." He sat there looking at Marie.

Marie chose not to reply right away. There was a lengthy silence hanging over the dinner table. And then she spoke, "Nadir, I admire your frankness with us about your feeling towards my daughter. I am a little worried about your age difference. I wonder if you wouldn't become tired of Meg after a while. This is one worry I have."

Nadir felt he had respond before she went any further so he cut in, "I have thought about our age difference since last night and I see nothing to cause any difficulty. I want children again someday. That would be her benefit being younger than I; she would be healthier for that reason. Women, who conceive children later in life, might have the chance to develop complications for her or the baby. I couldn't bear anything happening to her or our future children."

"I feel we are suited to one another. She is intelligent, beautiful and can hold her own with anyone on any subject. Please give us this chance. I will not do anything to hurt your daughter in any way." Nadir kept his true feelings out of this discussion for the now; he would draw on them if needed.

He waited for her answer. Meg had sat through the whole conversation waiting for her mother to be the understanding, caring person she knew she was. Why would her mother object to Meg's chance at the same happiness like she once had?

Nadir, ever the gentleman, was beginning to grow impatient. Meg's mother was getting to him. Normally he was a patient man, but he wanted an answer now. They could hear the clock ticking on the wall. The room had grown morbidly silent once again.

Marie finally spoke, "I have thought about this all day, before meeting you. My only concern is Meg and how she feels about it all. We didn't have time this evening to talk at length before your arrival."

Marie continued, "Can she truly be happy and build a life with you? I wonder if she has thought about all of this and what lies ahead. Your work takes you around the world. Would you expect her to travel with you at a moment's notice? Can she live without you when it is required that you to be gone for long periods of time? Can she raise children like that alone so much of the time? Have you thought about that, Meg?"

"Mother, I haven't thought that far ahead. It has all come so fast for me to think. How can I answer questions about things that haven't happened yet? That wouldn't be fair."

"Someone wants to spend his life with me. My life with other men, so far has been a bust. I never really had a full relationship with one man. I want to love one man in my lifetime, have a family if that is possible, and of course travel. Nadir is the only man to date, who hasn't literally bedded me on the first date. That makes me feel so wonderful. He respects me for who I am not just for my warm body. I like that really I do. What we do after this declaration will only enhance our feelings for one another. I feel an inexplicable desire to be with Nadir. Please mother let me live this part of my life without regret."

"You found love very early in your relationship with dad and married him. I remember there was someone else in your life after dad died, but I was so young at the time, that's all I remember. Search your heart and say yes?" Meg pleaded.

Nadir reached under the table for Meg's hand and he started to squeeze it trying to reassure her. He wanted to hold her so badly. Marie was throwing questions about and it was causing anxiety for Meg. He adored Meg so much. He wanted to make it all end and Marie's answer to be yes.

Marie spoke, "My daughter just told me all I need to know and I give my permission for you to, as you say, court my daughter."

Nadir smiled and said to Marie, "Your daughter will want for nothing, be cherished and adored, but most of all loved. I guarantee that with my life." There he said it to Marie. That he would love Meg. And, it was true. He had the beginnings of love for her deep inside.

"As long as she is happy I will not interfere. If that changes you will answer to me, sir." Marie stated very sternly.

Nadir nodded with a smile and kissed Meg's cheek. Right at that moment, Meg wanted more. She would wait until later when they were alone.

Dessert was served and they talked about the upcoming film project Nadir and Erik were working on for the rest of the evening.

--

After dinner Meg and Nadir drove to a spot that looked down over the valley. It was lovely to see the lights of Telluride and all that lay beneath. Nadir asked Meg if she had any question for him that she didn't want her mother to hear.

She indicated she did. "Since I have been with other men, does that disappoint you?"

"No why would you believe that, Meg?" He asked.

"In your culture purity is prized and I am not pure." He could hear a little sadness in Meg's voice.

"It is not important to me about your life before me, Meg. You are special and nothing will change that." He was wondering what she really wanted to know by asking that question.

"I want the woman I see before me and nothing more." He leaned over to press his lips to hers. She was lost for a time, but pulled back from his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Nadir wanted her to know something so he asked, "I have been drawn to you since I spilled food all over you. The time we have been spent getting to know one another has been wonderful. My heart has been taken on a fantasy ride and it will never be the same again. My next question is a little private, but if we are to be together at all someday, I must ask it. Are you protected from conceiving?" He was very matter-of-fact.

"I have been on the pill for a long time, mother made sure I was before college, as a precaution. Does that answer your question?" she asked with a sideways glance at him.

"That is good to know. I am glad you know about so many things. We can pleasure each other in the many ways you know. I am versed with knowledge of the Kama Sutra. I will teach you many different ways you can give and receive pleasure**." **His mouth curled into a smile as he took her mouth in his, once more, for a very long passionate kiss.

They broke away feeling the heat from their bodies and they found it hard to breathe.

Meg's thoughts drifted back to Antonio as her head rested on Nadir's shoulder. _I never studied with him only enjoying his expertise a few times. I always wondered what had I missed? Kristine told me a little of what he had done to her and it sounded so fantastic. I was so busy with my own life I never took the extra time for his 'classes'. Now I get my own special class with someone who means so much more to me than Antonio had or any other man, for that matter._ Nadir started to talk and his voice shook Meg's thoughts back to the present.

"Shall we begin tonight? Some pleasures can be given anywhere." He exited the car, opened the back door and sat down. Meg stepped out of the front seat to join Nadir in the back seat. Reaching up with his hand, he invited her inside with him.

Meg gave a sigh of anticipation to this, as she settled on top of him. She could feel he had already begun to fill his pants to the point of bursting. She began to draw herself over him, taking long deliberate movements with her body. Nadir moaned as he helped her glide over him.

Meg stopped to unbuckle his belt and open his pants, reaching inside she felt a well endowed Nadir. Her eyes reacted to what she had found.

Nadir brought forth a lusty deep laugh from the back of his throat at her reaction to his size. Meg sat up on her knees opening his pants wider wanting to see what she had felt was real within the folds of his pants. Meg could see by the moonlight illuminating the inside of the car, that he was huge. In all her experience, none of the men she had been with were ever built like this. Meg let a smile slip forth from her lips. This would be sheer heaven to explore.

Nadir sat there watching Meg caress him. They enjoyed watching each other. She became excited over how he reacted to her touch. Nadir slipped on a condom to be on the safe side for Meg.

Easing herself over him with her mouth, Meg began caressing him with a gentle rhythm and Nadir was amazed at the extent of Meg's skill. This petite woman handled him in such a manner no woman had ever done before, and he did have plenty of experiences during his travels. She would need no tips from him on this one particular subject.

Nadir felt as if he was going to pass out from the mounting pleasure Meg was giving him. His sighs became more labored and his hips rose higher. Meg increased her movements instantly bringing him to ecstasy, as he held onto her.

Recovering, Nadir sighed and stroked her face, looking deep into her eyes saying, "I have found a jewel hidden beneath this petite body. You are all mine to cherish." Nadir pulled her to him for a languishing kiss, and his tongue invaded Meg's mouth, as it danced around with hers.

Tucking things back where they belonged, now it was Nadir's turn to give her his full attention. He wanted to bring her immense pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Laying her down on the seat, he sat upon his knees opening her dress at the top to expose two beautiful large breasts, slightly hidden by the delicate lace of her bra. Nadir reached behind her to unhook the bra before easing it off. Once he exposed her breasts to the moonlight, her skin glowed. Nadir began to tease and caress Meg's breasts with delicate care, leaning into nip them now and then with his mouth. He knew women needed a great amount of foreplay to become properly aroused. Nadir was willing to give Meg anything.

He narrowed his gaze to meet her eyes. He moved back up to kiss her sensual lips, firm breasts and then down to her taut stomach. What he found when he moved down were her shapely dancer legs.

Meg felt her body come alive as it never had before. He was titillating her in a fashion she loved. Her breasts were very sensitive to his touch. It always made her body purr when they received special attention. It had been a while since anyone had touched them or anywhere else for that matter. She craved everything Nadir was doing.

He had finally reached her very thin, delicate underwear and it sparkled. It was adorned with rhinestones and when she moved, they caught a few strays rays of light. Removing them, Nadir found her sparkling from the moonlight in other ways.

"My you possess beautiful jewels in your hidden treasure chest." He said, very soft and fluid with his voice.

Meg was lost as he moved his fingers with care in ways that brought her the deep intensity she craved. His slightest touch made Meg wild with pent up desires as the movement of his fingers increased. He did have a very special technique used to bring Meg the point where she knew she would explode and she did. Her taut dancer's body swayed under the explosion of ecstasy she was experiencing. Nadir's hand could hardly keep up with her as her body danced across the seat of the car.

Riding the waves of pleasure was so intense that it brought Meg to tears. Never before had she experienced anything quite so erotic, it seemed to go on forever. Nadir stared in awe of his precious jewel.

He had read about reaching a woman's nirvana, her spot so sensitive, it transported a woman into the deepest pleasure, but to be so lucky to have found Meg's so soon. Meg settled down near the end. Her tears of pure ecstasy began to subside.

He lay holding her in his arms for the longest time, kissing her face and neck. Meg began to relax in his arms basking in the afterglow of their intimate time together. He wanted to hold onto her all night, but knew he should eventually take her back home.

He made sure she was fully dressed as she was when they left. He knew Marie's sharp eyes and maternal protective instincts wouldn't miss a thing. He didn't want to see what she might say or do to him if Meg didn't look good as new. Not yet anyway, later he would be able to face her.

They had not made a complete union, but to Meg it was still special. _At least mother would be pleased_, she thought. One could do much to satisfy each other before marriage. Even with her experience, she knew that.

They sat for an hour holding one another whispering to one another sweet things only lovers would say, before driving back to her mother's home.

Meg took great care to see that her makeup was straight, especially after crying, and then she was ready to go inside. Nadir pulled her once more into his arms and kissed her so passionately, her lips were swollen again when they parted.

Walking her to the door, he gently cupped her face in his hands and said, "My little jewel," so softly only she could hear and kissing both eyes and then her mouth. She walked inside with the most serene smile she had ever had on her face.

Her mother called to her from the living room, but Meg never heard her at all. Up the stair to her bedroom she climbed, shutting the door behind her once she was inside.

Marie just knew something had happened. She began to recall her first time with her late husband, before they were married when a slight grin fell across her face. She went back in time to another place of joy and love.

She saw that in her daughter's face tonight, the same look Marie had on her face so long ago. It pleased Marie, she knew she had said and done the right things tonight. She hoped she was guiding her in the right direction.

Nadir had better be a good match for her daughter. She wouldn't have to worry too much longer about Meg finding the right man, she **hopefully** had found him. That pleased Marie to know he would cherish her, just like her own dear husband Reggie had done, before he died.

And so did_ …how could Meg remember him? She was so little at the time, _Marie thought_. Enough, you silly woman. You can't bring back the past by dreaming. Nothing will bring Reggie back. I can't go back and recapture the other love I left behind either._ Marie shook those thoughts from her mind.

--

Saturday morning Meg rose early to the most beautiful day she had seen in months. The sun filled her room with the most brilliant light. It was as if angels had turned the sun on high.

She stepped out of the bed and threw open a window. She leaned out to smell the air. It was crisp, clear and fresh. She felt so alive.

Up the driveway came a van from the local flower shop. It was making a delivery to her mother's home. The driver took out what looked like three dozen pink roses in a crystal vase from the back of the van. It was the biggest arrangement she had ever seen. She grabbed her dressing gown and reached the front door as the bell rang.

Meg pulled open the door to greet the deliveryman who said, "Flowers for Meg Giry."

"I am Meg Giry, thank you very much!" She bubbled.

"This is the biggest order I have ever delivered, enjoy them Miss Giry." He said with a smile.

"I will, I will, thank you," trying to shut the door behind her without dropping the vase.

"Mother, come see what just arrived for me!" Meg screams of delight were heard drifting up the stairs.

Marie came running into the hall, "Wha... Oh My God, where did these come from?" she exclaimed hurrying down the stairs to help her daughter with the vase. They set the arrangement down on the entry table.

Meg was looking at all the roses, when she spotted a card. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the card out to read. It said:

To My Little Jewel,

You sparkle with all the riches of the world for me,

with deep affection and new found love.

Nadir

Marie pulled Meg close, comforting her while she cried tears of joy.

Marie's eyes began to tear, remembering years ago, a similar thing happened to her, but the flowers were orchids and the card said: You danced into my heart, with all my Love, G L.

Her husband Reggie was before, GL was a few years after Reggie's death.

She felt GL's career was just as important as her own. But, she assumed for him to be saddled with a small child wasn't good. The demands of his position required he change jobs at a moments notice. Marie was afraid she and Meg would hold him back and the same fate might apply to her. Her job had her traveling around the world whenever the opera took to the road.

GL's future was very promising and so was hers. Unbeknownst to GL, Marie made the decision to disappear from his life. It would hurt him, just as much as it would hurt her. She never told him where she was going or ever contacted him once she had settled in the states. To this day, she hoped he had found someone else to marry and was able to have the life he was destined to have. Her life had almost everything she wanted, except one.

Both Meg and Marie sighed looking over at the flowers.

"I shall teach you how to press a flower for your memory book and we will take a digital photo of the arrangement, so you can add that too," her mother said with deep affection, remembering the flowers she once pressed as a keepsake.

They carried the huge vase into the living room, finding a cool corner to keep them fresher that way. Meg just stood and stared at the roses.

Pink was her favorite color, how did he know? She wouldn't even ask Nadir. Some secrets were meant to be kept. She would just enjoy the wonderful thought of it all.

Meg went to get her breakfast. When she had made it, Meg filled a tray and went to the living room to stare at her beautiful arrangement.

She sat on the sofa to eat in quiet contemplation, remembering their encounter after they left Marie's house. A sly knowing smile crept on her face remembering all that she and Nadir had done.

Marie knew in her heart Nadir was starting to teach her daughter things that would make her a wonderful lover and wife someday. Before Nadir, Marie knew her daughter had considered sex recreational fun. Not much more. Now she had been given something more—a gift. It was the gift of learning what love was. She could see it in Meg's eyes. This man had known love once and was finding it again with her daughter after so many lonely years.

But he still needed watching. Not until Meg was married would Marie fully trust any man fully with her daughter. Meg had been her whole life after all. That was why she worked so hard all those years and gave up so much in the end.

The chance she had left behind was not going to be sacrificed, so someone could hurt her daughter. It couldn't be, not that kind of pain. Marie had let her heart break when she had walked away from her only other love--GL. _I can't remember. It hurts too much,_ she thought. She wiped away the tears and straightened her dress. No looking back. Life never retreats, it only moves forward.

**Thanks for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to POTO; never have, never will much to my dismay.**

**AU, M-mature, if you shouldn't be here be gone. **

**AN: Thanks to Hope for keeping me honest when I write. I make the same types of mistakes and she seems to find them.**

**Many thanks for the reviews go to: Keyklee, Kelesismom and JustBFree. My other friend hang in there I am thinking of you.**

**Oh, one quick note. Some one asked me in a PM where the name Marget came from. It is a name that I was told is Irish. The husband of the friend I borrowed it from told me that. She passed away a few years ago and I always loved that name. It fit perfectly into this story when I needed a name for Erik's mother. So I hope that answers the question raised about the name Marget.**

**Chapter before: We left Marie reflecting what she thought Meg's relationship with Nadir entailed before she went up to bed.**

**Chapter 11 The Morning After**

Raoul sat at his kitchen bar fussing over the fact Kristine and **her** actor didn't come back to the hotel as he had hoped. When she was alone in her room, he wanted to make a point of visiting her later that same evening. He knew now that would never happen. If she stayed out in that remote cabin, which he knew that actor owned, it was proof that they were more than just dating.

He knew much more was going on. That disturbing thought caused him to hurl his mug filled with hot coffee at the kitchen wall. Shards of the mug went flying all over the room while the black liquid fingered its way down the wall soaking in and leaving a pattern of brown stains behind.

What the hell did he care about the wall? He was angry and it spurned him on with his plans. He had to get to the office and talk to Joe Bouquet. Between them they would come up with a plan or something.

Raoul also needed his body cared for and he knew he could easily get what he desired at work behind the privacy of his locked office door.

--

Erik and Kristine had begun to stir from their night in the cabin. She wondered whose cabin they were in. It had been a surprise that he knew this place was here and ideally located in the valley close to town. Nice and quiet, away from the sounds of the city noise – it had the best of everything.

She looked down watching Erik sleep. She had taken off the mask, leaving it on the little table by the bed before their spectacular evening of lovemaking. His face was so peaceful there on the pillow next to hers. She could easily fall into a life like this, with Erik at her side in the evening and then in the bed making passionate love to her every night. She wouldn't let herself think of that right now, it might all fall apart if she did. She couldn't handle it if he were to leave her, even if they had only known one another such a short time. She wasn't insecure, just craved his love. It was something she had unconsciously searched for ever since college. Now it was right there before her eyes.

Erik began to stir from his restful sleep. He had opened his eyes to gaze into Kristine's blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful lady of mine," his voice sang out to her.

"Good morning to you kind sir," she giggled. "When do we leave this cabin for town?"

"We will never leave this place unless you want to," he stated matter-of-factly. "I own this cabin and a few acres that surround it including the stream over to the east." Erik seemed pleased at what he had done.

Kristine was shocked to hear he owned it. "Really, you bought this place? I love it here. I don't care that it doesn't have the extras. It is so nice just the way it is. Why did you buy it, Erik?" she asked.

"I definitely needed a place to come where I could just be myself and not have to worry about people staring at me. I don't mind it when I work or briefly stay at a hotel while filming, but I needed a place to rest, to call my own out of the mainstream view. This suits me very well. It's like being in Scotland. I haven't the time to return home these days, too busy. This will have to do for now." He seemed to be at peace when he said it.

"Will you get to be here as often as you like? Doesn't your work require you to be traveling most of the time?" Again, she was curious.

"Yes, but I plan on living here whenever I am not working and only being in LA when I have to. Would you consider living here with me, Kristine?" Erik had a most sincere look in his eyes when he asked her.

She had to think about it. If she hesitated too long, he would begin to doubt her sincerity.

Kristine began, "I start work on Monday at the station. How will I get back and forth when they need me to be at the station during bad weather? I have to be available 24/7. This area is kind of remote enough and when the weather gets bad, I do not want to make the journey out here alone. I could just rent a room until I am ready to come here for the weekend, I guess."

"Can you stay at your parents' home when you have to do that? That will save driving in bad weather?' Erik appealed to her good sense.

"I'm not sure. If dad found out I was living with a man and staying at his home too, I don't think he would like it very much. Maybe I could stay with Meg and Marie. I will have to call and ask." She smiled.

"I am going to take this one step at a time. Since my parents don't know about you yet, I am not going to bring anything up. After I have had time to talk to them about you, I might see what they say to my staying at their home. Yes, I'm their daughter, but dad likes me to be independent, learning to do things on my own, but his little girl living with a man? I am not too sure. Don't take this wrong, he's just over-protective. You understand?" Kristine hoped he would.

Erik did understand. His parents were protective but firm when it came to his living out on his own. His parents were strict, loving, and the kind who wanted their son to learn to stand on his own two feet. Not ever wanting you to think running home at a moment's notice, when things got bad or hard to handle was an option.

His parents would be there to support him, but it was a tough love. He had a bit of trouble in his past that made his parents adopt this hard attitude. Their attitude helped to straighten him out and helped him when it was time to change careers. When he went into acting, they knew he would finally find his place. He immediately excelled and they were very proud of him.

Kristine grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around her before going into the living room. In the far corner, she noticed some boxes that missed her eye the first time she entered. She went over to see what they were.

Erik had pulled on his jeans leaving them unfastened at the top and walked out to join her. He watched as she read the labels on the tops of the boxes. One read "keyboard", the other read "violin", and the third said "sheet music with supplies". She wondered what he was going to do with all of this.

Erik watched and said, "I plan on writing my music here when I am not working on the film. I have my muse now to give me inspiration."

Turning, he gazed over at her as he began to pull her in for a slow, languid kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, he sat back on the floor and asked her, "Kristine, what is important to you, with regards to your career? What path do you really want to take? Didn't you say you wanted to be a singer, eventually working in the music and recording end of filming?" Erik asked.

This took Kristine aback. Erik had just assaulted her senses with kissing, and now he wanted her to focus on her career? Man how men can change gears in a hurry. Gathering her wits, she moved away from him trying to stimulate her brain as she struggled to think.

"Erik, give me a minute please, let me collect myself." Taking a cleansing breathe, she began, "You want to know where I want to be with my career? I do want to work on the recording side of the film industry. I love to sing, but don't have the extensive experience they want, so I went with my second love, weather. I would gladly give my heart to be singing for a movie while I give my emotions over to the music, giving the film a voice to be heard. Bette Davis once said music spoiled a movie, instead, I feel it enhances it if done correctly."

Erik sat and watched Kristine as she talked. He could hear in her voice the deep passion she had for singing. He had never heard her sing, and now he wanted to see what her singing voice was like. Her speaking voice was pleasant to the ear and made one feel at ease then listening to her talk. He could see why she had chosen communications as her choice of work.

Turning to the box marked 'keyboard', he opened the box and took it out. He plugged it and flipped it on. He then began to run the scales, hoping it would spark her to warm up, it did. Like all good singers, she automatically followed along with the scales he played. Higher and higher Kristine went as her voice warmed up, until she hit the F, two octaves above middle C. The room rang with her clear, bell-like tone.

Erik sat back aghast at this pure, clear voice, he'd heard. He could tell she had been classically trained. He wasn't surprised. Her parents traveled in opera circles. Recognizing her talent, of course they would make sure it was developed.

His brain came alive with creative ideas. They were clicking through as fast as he could assess them. He would call the representative of his studio's music department and try to get her an impromptu audition but for now, he would keep that a secret.

To have her working near him would be a dream come true and the chance for it happening was close, very close.

Erik started to play a tune that he knew Kristine might know and hoped she would begin to sing and she did. He played as she smiled at him. It raised his senses as her voice began to soar. "Think of Me", from The Phantom of the Opera was just perfect for her voice. Erik knew he had to write some music that would showcase her talents. He would suggest the recording company produce a CD with his works sung by her. He could imagine them on a CD together. He strongly believed they were a duo no one could match.

When she finished, he looked over to see her blushing. This was the first time she had sung for him, and it made him truly believe he had found an angel descended from heaven.

Setting his keyboard down, he drew Kristine into his arms, assaulting her once more with kisses, taking over where he had left off. Melting back into his arms where she had been before, Kristine succumbed to his darker side that he seemed to exude since hearing her sing. For Erik, her voice was like a powerful drug intoxicating him beyond belief.

Now he had her aroused. She followed him to the couch, straddling his legs as she faced him. The blanket fell off her shoulders as she started to kiss his neck and chest. She pushed him back on the sofa, while her lips played with his chest. It sent sensual shivers running down him. He gasped for air, each time she teased and sucked his nipples.

He pulled her to him, so he could tease her nipples, making her feel the torture he was feeling from her ministrations. She wiggled while he laved his tongue around her breasts. His hand slipped down between her legs and this sent her squealing out of her mind. She was grinding her hips into him while he manipulated her more and more. Kristine was near the point of having an orgasm.

She whispered, "I need you now, right now, inside of me."

"No!" Erik softly spoke in a heated voice, "I want to bring you now, this way."

"Ohhh," she moaned, "but I want you in..ssside, ple…assse."

"In a bit my darling, just let me finish now." Having that last word, Erik brought her to release, Kristine melted on top of him.

He was as hard as ever. Even more so, having given her what she desired. Seeing her wiggle under his slightest touch, she was a sensual goddess in his eyes.

He lifted her up with on arm and pulling off his jeans with the other. He had retrieved a condom from his pocket before his jeans left his body. He slipped it on.

He began guiding her over his hot member, penetrating it deep inside her writhing body. She let out a sound of intense pleasure as he did this. He lifted her hips again, helping her reach his full length, and then letting her slide down over it again and again.

"Oh Kristine you feel so good." Erik whispered. He pushed her up faster and faster, quickening his pace as his powerful release was coming nearer. A low roar rose, filling the room as he stood up off the sofa with Kristine legs wrapped around his waist. His solid legs held her high as he continued guiding her. Pleasured beyond believe, Erik's head was reeling by how she made him feel. She too had quickly come to release again with him.

Kristine. He adored her. Holding her as he fell back onto the sofa, he watched her rest --panting next to him. Erik kissed her as he left little love trails down her neck to each of her nipples. Kristine closed her eyes. She let the feeling wash over her while his lips lovingly kissed her everywhere. They had created paradise in this cabin.

Erik left the sofa, pulling on his jeans. He strolled over to the floor to retrieve his keyboard. He began to play a melody he had been working on all week. The notes drifted through the room, as if on a cloud high above their heads. It was almost ethereal.

Kristine rested her head on the cushion so she could see Erik sitting in the chair, while he played his music. How wonderful it was to hear him play just for her. She asked him what he called his piece.

He replied, "I don't know, maybe Kristine." After all, it was for her.

"Are there any words to your music yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, I am not sure if I want words or just this beautiful melody. I shall have to work on it some more," he uttered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kristine sat up when she heard the tone of his voice.

"Why? You seem so sad." She sighed.

"Words would be hard to put to this now. I am not sure just what I would want to say. There may never be enough words convey what is in my heart." Erik said, drifting off into silence.

Kristine pulled the sheet around her and walked over to where he sat. Kneeling on the floor beside him, she took his hand in hers. All the feelings for him began to surface, now she would tell him how she felt. It didn't matter any more to her that it might be too soon.

She took a breath, "You have walked into my life when I was beginning to stand on my own. I was ready to take my life to the next level. Up until now, I have drifted, wondering which direction to go."

"No man has been there for me. That is to say, a lasting relationship-type of man, but then the other day in The Eatery you looked at me, and I knew for some unknown reason that you and I were somehow meant to be. I can't explain the force I felt from that defining moment. Destiny, providence, call it what you like. I just knew. From that time on I hoped you would be drawn to me too. Yes, you were drawn to me in the park, walking over and starting to talk to me. Before we knew it, you had asked me out. This whirlwind gained speed, catching us up inside it. I never want to be without you."

Erik sat there speechless; never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined a woman would ever tell him of her feelings for him. His senses were spinning. She wanted him. She truly did.

"I am speechless, Kristine. You have taken all of my doubts and thrown them to the wind, and it has carried you back to me. You've said you want me with you, in your life. I want the same things, to share each day as it comes with you, the good as well as the bad. I know we have a lot to work on knowing each other this short time. I will be here for you, Kristine." He bent down and kissed her, holding her face in his hands. They gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

The moments passed when his cell phone started to ring. Releasing her face, he growled in disgust reaching for the phone. His caller ID showed it was his manager.

Erik answered in a harsh voice asking if the call was necessary. His manager informed him he was calling about the film.

He explained to Erik, "Your flight was booked on the Red Eye flight as you requested."

His manager went on to explain. Erik knew what he had to do. It was like 20 times before, the same for every movie.

Once in LA, Erik was to begin a long and arduous schedule of appointments. First of was the wardrobe department for his first costume fitting. From there he was to hit the gym for his new training schedule. His trainer would fill Erik in about his plans for a workout while in Telluride. The man would fly out to Telluride so they could commence training.

After that was over, he would need to stop by the prop department. Measurements would be taken that day to ensure the proper size was crafted. Getting the right balance and handle for each piece of equipment was paramount. Training on these articles would also be done in Telluride. Each piece had to be easy to use, but still giving authenticity to his distinctive role.

Erik had one last stop before leaving the studio. The make-up department needed to cast some molds for his facial prosthesis. The studio artist also wanted to draw a quick sketch of him in character, so they could start the director's storyboards. Once the sketches were done, they could put them into the computer. They would be sorted and stockpiled into categories before being allocated to a specific scene in the data base. The sketches could be pulled up and printed as needed. It was to be a long day for him.

He had stressed to his manager what was important to him. He needed to be back on the red eye flight by the next morning. Nothing was going to stop him. Kristine would be waiting for him. His manager agreed to every detail.

Erik returned to Kristine's outstretched arms for another round of ecstasy on this lazy afternoon.

--

Raoul sat inside his office slowly boiling with angry over an unexpected encounter over the phone. His secretary called to inform him she wouldn't be in to because her mother was sick. This bit of information more than deflated his whole day. Anger poured, overflowed, sending papers flying off his desk. Pencils and pens were tossed everywhere in the process.

The last straw was when he found out through a voice mail left by Joe Bouquet. It stated Joe had gone on an emergency airplane parts run to Denver and wouldn't be back until late that night.

Raoul's whole day had been systematically ruined. He would have to make an emergency run for some recreational fun.

He opened his client file to see what he could put together on such sort notice. Just what town could he pawn off a flight to and no one would be the wiser. He was very pent up and needed bodily satisfaction, but not with his own hand. He craved a warm, if not willing body beneath him. He wanted and desired Kristine.

Slamming the file shut, he went out to the hanger and began the long task of going through the pre-flight check list on his plane.

He would do this alone. No witnesses could accidentally see him making preparation to leave town. The day was nearing an end and his other employees were off seeing to business. This assured him no interruptions to finish his task.

He was ready to take off in less than two hours. He made last minute adjustments on a few things. Putting his tool box away, he climbed into the plane and taxied out onto the tarmac. He turned the plane into the slight breeze and pushed the throttle forward for takeoff. It didn't take long and he was ascending into the sky.

He dipped the wings of his plane to see a cabin in the meadow far below. He circled back over it once and thought, _I still crave you Kristine more than anything, and soon you will be mine._ Raoul leveled the plane out and headed into the great expanse of sky to some unsuspecting town.

In a dark and smoky bar was a woman sitting innocently with friends. She was spending the evening unaware that certain danger was flying across the sky and would steal from her the one thing no man had a right to take unless an invitation had been given. This night no invitation would be given.

She would eventually shake with fear and be frightened that death might follow; but the unknown woman would find out how cruel life could be. She would lose something very dear to her, her innocence. But most of all she would lose the ability to trust ever again.

Raoul plane flew off into the distance and was a spec glistening as the setting sun shone off the white paint of the plane. He slightly banked the plane again and headed it in an easterly direction for a date with some unfortunate soul, who would later regret meeting him in a bar. He would return home very pleased with himself and sated for the moment beyond his imagination.

--

In the quiet of the cabin, Kristine and Erik heard a plane circling over the cabin off to an unknown destination. Little did they know this plane, and its pilot would someday play a major role in their lives.

--

Nadir had spent the day with Meg, during which she showed him the countryside and a few special places she liked.

They had taken a picnic with them, but eating was not a priority to them. Walking around the secluded area, they spread the blanket they were carrying and sat near a stream that was bubbling by.

Meg curled up next to Nadir as he placed his arm around her. They talked about where their romance was going to take them and if she would be willing to travel with him when he could take her along. Not all film shoots were accommodating to have a spouse or girlfriend along.

Meg said, "I can understand why I can't join you on every location, but I will go whenever possible. Those times I will be fine just to stay here and work. I'll make sure to give Mr. Andrea prior notice when I need time off." Sighing she added, "If he won't let me go, then I will quit. I just want to be near you and help whenever I can, if you will let me. Maybe I could find a job with your company or work at another station in LA? I could even be a free lance journalist or writer."

Nadir laughed, "My little jewel, you can do anything you set your mind to, your abilities are limitless. I don't ever want to hold you back."

"You are just saying that because you are taken with my charms." Meg chided, batting her eyes at him.

"Your charms and other attributes too! My little minx," he said, cupping her face.

She reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Meg broke off the kiss, giving him the eye. She stood and walked away from the blanket, swishing her hips as he watched. Nadir rose from his spot, grabbing her from behind and gently laid her down again on the blanket.

That afternoon on their blanket they played and enjoyed the added excitement of doing their explorations in the open, where anyone might see them. It gave her that special adrenalin charge she required and a little spark they both needed. Each delved and coaxed the other to new heights, making it an afternoon of heated spice and teasing charms. It was heaven to make their kind of love under the open sky. Nadir pulled her closer to him for a kiss; Meg lay on top of him lightly flushed and breathless.

He held her head in his hands and stroked her hair, humming to her as they rested. In the distance, three or four all terrain vehicles could be heard advancing on their open air rest after their sexual escapade.

Nadir rushed to dress, and then he held the blanket up for Meg to arrange her clothes back to their proper places.

He didn't mind someone spying far away, but Nadir refused to have any amount of strangers just a few steps away from him and Meg. If truth be known, voyeurism never had been his cup of tea. Today, Nadir had done this only for Meg.

It had been many years ago since Nadir had left his father's tutelage on how to gather pleasure from women. He had been dragged to an establishment many times, where he was forced to sit and watch his father pleasure himself with other women. In those days young men were expected of to watch and learn. How else were they to understand what had been embedded in their culture?

He was made to sit and take mental notes. Then when the time came his father thought he should be ready to partake, he insisted Nadir join in the frivolities. The women were more than willing to help an inexperienced young man learn the techniques of pleasure as well as what a woman would want. He did enjoy that part of the teachings, but the voyeuristic part was not for him.

Thank goodness it was something he never had to do again except when Meg wanted it. She had indicated she liked it. He was willing to please her anyway he could within reason.

They packed the rented Jeep and left for the hotel.

**--**

Later at his suite, he took her to his bed and made another pleasurable evening of experimental lovemaking.

Nadir was showing Meg many new ways to enjoy pleasures of the flesh. Nadir and Meg drifted off into a blissful nap in each other's arms for a time.

Later Nadir took her home so she could sleep_**. **_Monday was a workday.

He was very guarded about her reputation at this point since he** was** courting her with Marie's permission. To Nadir's mind, the word "courting" was an ancient word for engagement. He knew he had been out of his mind to do all of this for the love of one woman, but what a woman.

--

Erik and Kristine decided it was time to get dressed. He put the supplies he had stashed earlier in the jeep inside the cabin. He had hidden them so Kristine wouldn't get nosy. He knew she would wonder why all of this was just for a picnic.

They decided to walk the area. Kristine wanted to see what Erik had bought. There were two out buildings and a barn on the property. One outbuilding had been a chicken coop. It was currently used for storage. The other was a work shed filled with all kinds of tools. The barn was medium in size capable of holding a few horses or cows with a pen off to the east side of the barn. Climbing up the ladder to the empty loft, they looked out on the view. You could see quite a distance from the loft doors.

Closing the barn up, they headed out in the direction of the pond. They found it situated in the far corner of the pasture. The stream, which fed the pond, trickled over a little dam that held most of the water for the pond in place. When it rained or snow melted, it looked like the dam would barely contain the pond.

Walking for a distance, they eventually sat in the grass and stared at the view around them. Some time had passed before Erik and Kristine returned to the cabin. Feeling secure and calm was so important to Erik with his life always at the mercy of traveling or trainers and more importantly his job. The whole place had possibilities, someday!

They both realized they were starving. Erik had brought supplies for a simple meal of soup and salad. That sounded fine after their day outside in the fresh air. They worked together to prepare the meal.

Setting the table by the fire, they ate in peace simply glancing at one another from time to time. It was so wonderful to just be alone. No outside noises or worries just the two of them.

Once the evening faded into night, they grew tired. Erik banked the fire allowing it to warm the cabin into the night until morning. They crawled into their brass bed, turning to fit into one another's embrace and fell asleep.

Morning would come too soon.

--

Erik kissed Kristine awake. "Get up, my love. We should head into town. I have to get myself ready to leave tomorrow night. You will be heading out for your first day of work in the morning. Don't want you to be too tired, do we?"

Kristine frowned at the idea of having to leave. She liked their little hideaway, hoping they could return soon.

They put all the fires down and locked the fire screens in place. Erik wanted nothing to happen to his love nest, his haven for the two of them.

They headed back to town. Erik would have to pack for his early morning flight out on Monday.

During the ride back, few words passed between them. Kristine was sad that he had to leave. She knew he had business to attend to, but that he would be back. Something was gnawing at her in the back of her mind and she didn't feel good about it. She was unsure whether to tell Erik about what bothered her. It would only make him worry more. Worry about what, she couldn't say. It was a woman's intuition, a feeling. Giving it some thought she decided to keep it to herself. Most men never gave woman's intuition much credence.

Erik felt just as bad leaving her alone. He had thought about taking her with him, but she was to start her new job tomorrow. It wouldn't look good if she didn't show on the first day, because she had flown off to LA to be with her boyfriend.

He wasn't ready to attract attention to their relationship just yet. It was still too new and fresh, most likely the weekly tabloids would make a field day of it. Erik would have none of that, once was enough for him. He played the incident over in his mind.

_Years ago, Bridgette was his lady for a very short time and a reporter was hounding him for a story. One of his small roles had given his name a heads-up to the public. It brought in some early fans, the reporters, and of course the paparazzi began to notice him. _

_They were heading out to dinner when a reporter began shoving a microphone in his face wanting a comment on the movie. Bridgette was getting nervous about handling the press, but they hadn't been a bother until now._

_He turned on the reporter, slamming him up against a wall, shouting obscenities at the man for interrupting his evening. Bridgette became frightened of how Erik was handling it and ran off, never to be seen again. This incensed him. _

Never again would he make the public aware of his involvement with any woman, not until they were both comfortable with it.

The trip to LA was to be a rushed one with his schedule packed full off appointments. Erik would be back on the red eye flight before she would miss him. He would not be happy if someone messed up his arrangements.

**Thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review. I do enjoy hearing from my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, Erik or anything else except maybe the idea to use Telluride, Colorado and the air I breathe within my lungs.**

**AN: Not sure what was up on Tuesday, but you couldn't leave a review for people's stories. Enough of that annoying mishap, just thought I would say it for the record..**

**Thanks to Kelsismom, Chapucera and Keyklee for taking time to review. I know with school starting and vacations drawing to a close, it's hard for everyone to review. **

**Also I want to thank Hope for her help in editing this chapter. Without her help I wouldn't be here.**

**Chapter before: Erik's thoughts were on his trip to LA. No one had better mess up his return, but first he had something very special planned for the two of them tonight.**

**Chap****ter 12 Saying goodbye. A new day at work comes with more than one warning.**

As they pulled up outside the hotel Erik told Kristine that he had to run some errands and would be back later. She felt sad, but knew she could use the time to do some packing of her own. She wanted things ready to take to the cabin when he came back from LA.

Erik walked down the street to a flower shop. He entered and told the sales person he wanted to buy two dozen dark red roses.

"They don't need to be in a vase as I have another use for them this evening." Then he asked if they carried a bottle of bubble bath and two dozen assorted candles?

"Yes, we do," said the sales person.

"Thank you, I'll take them too." Erik replied.

After he paid for the purchases, he walked down to the package store to get a bottle of wine. He finished shopping, loaded everything into the jeep, and headed back to the hotel.

Once inside his suite he started pulling petals off the roses. He pulled the bedspread back while he scattered them all over the sheets. He had instructed the cleaning staff to replace the hotel sheets with black silk ones he had ordered earlier in the week. The bed had been changed while he was gone.

Next, he scattered the rest of the pedals around the bathroom and placed groups of candles around the tub. He reached for the bottle of bubble bath. One last look around before he placed the bottle by the tub. He wanted it filled right before he went to get Kristine so it would be warm when they returned.

The last part of his evening he hoped would arrive on time. Dialing the front desk, he informed them about the catered meal. He told the restaurant what time he wanted it delivered. Too early, it would disturb everything he had planned for Kristine. He wanted to make their evening very special. Something she could remember if her first day at work turned out to be difficult. He headed in for a fast shower and shave.

Kristine had packed everything she was not going to need tomorrow in boxes stacked in the corner. All she needed to do was call the storage company. The rest of her things had been stored there after college since she had no place of her own. It was great that now she would able to store them in Erik's extra building at the cabin.

She was ready to give moving in with Erik a try.

She took a shower and washed her hair. Erik had indicated he would take her out for dinner. She wanted to look especially nice tonight. She laid out a skirt and blouse on the bed, while she decided on shoes and changed her handbag. With that done, she started the shower and stepped in. The warm water felt so good.

Her thoughts drifted back to the cabin where they had openly talked about their future. She felt very happy Erik had felt something for her too. A smile crept across her mouth as she remembered their first night of lovemaking. It had been raw, powerful and very sexy. Those thoughts filled her mind and made her giggle, as the water brought out in her deeper urges she couldn't ignore.

She ran her hand down between her legs while gently touching and playing with herself. She felt an intense amount of heat quickly traveling within her body. The feelings she reached was beyond her imagination. Working feverishly now to complete the task at hand, she let out a small moan of pleasure attaining her ultimate goal, her climaxed.

After it was over, she slid to the floor of the shower to regain her senses. Her legs had turned to jelly.

Her need was there all along in the recesses of her mind demanding to be acknowledged. For Kristine it was hard not to care for herself. She had been for over two years with no man in her life. But now with Erik, she would have to set aside her old habits for what promised to be more, love. Although, maybe now and then wouldn't hurt. Erik might like the thought she did this. She would have to ask. Her thoughts created a smile that wouldn't go away. She had never seen a man satisfy himself before. That might be interesting.

She stood slowly and finished her shower. She stepped out of the stall and toweled off. All the time her mind never left the thoughts of Erik and his large powerful and gentle hands all over her body. Her lips held a smile of contentment while she finished getting ready. If anyone watched her dress, they would swear she was under a spell.

--

In another bathroom a few floors below, Erik stood by the sink shaving when his thoughts ended with Kristine. He dreamt about his hands as they had drifted across her body touching places he had only dreamed of when he first met her. Now he knew of those tantalizing peaks and valleys first hand. There went his body, blast it all, betraying him. It wouldn't settle down until he satisfied himself.

With every thought and desire clearly focused on Kristine, he allowed his mind to drift back to their time at the cabin. He let out a muffled sound of contentment. He kept caressing his hot throbbing sex until his release had come to an end. Before he knew it, his legs faltered under his weight. He promptly braced himself against the sink. This would not be a good time to fall and hit his head on the sink. Then he would have to explain what caused it. _No you fool, get a grip, _he mused.

My, he felt so much better. When his physical strength had returned, he finished in the bathroom and dressed.

He looked around the room at all the romantic touches he had placed in the suite. He had the wine slightly chilled and the glasses on the table. Dinner was about 2 hours away from the requested time. He remembered to start the Jacuzzi, which stirred the water making it bubbly. He was pleased with his preparations. He departed to retrieve Kristine.

--

Kristine thought she heard Erik coming down the hall and her heart leapt. She opened the door. It was him.

He leaned in kissing her gently. He grasped her hand and led her to the elevator, where they traveled down the two floors. In the mean time, he ravaged her lips with a heated and desperate kiss. Her body further ignited as it had in the shower. The bell sounded as the steel doors opened.

There was a couple waiting to get on the elevator and the man cleared his throat startling Erik and Kristine from their kiss. They slipped out of the elevator quickly and stood outside of his door laughing. Erik grabbed her in his arms and repeated the kiss before they entered his room. He was having way too much fun so far and there still was plenty more he had planned for tonight.

He opened the door just it a little, as he covered her eyes. He slowly coaxed her inside. Once situated, he dropped his hands from over her eyes. She viewed candles flickering about the room. Over on the bed, she spotted rose petals covering the black sheets. _How romantic he had been to think of that_, she thought. She reached down to touch the bed fingering a petal in her hand. He reached for her hand and led her into the bathroom. She wondered what else he had done_._ He just smiled. He showed her the tub as it gently pulsated with bubbles as the soft mounds danced around in the tub. A giggle slipped through Kristine's lips when she saw it.

"Oh, what a romantic you turned out to be. I'm amazed. Most men wouldn't think of those things." Kristine sighed.

"I wanted to do this from the first time we met, but I felt it was too soon. Now the time is perfect and so are you**." **He smiled as he touched and caressed her face.

"Now if you will let me start undressing you my love I will take you into the tub." Erik slipped his nimble fingers around the buttons of her blouse as he unbuttoned each one ever so slowly. All the while he gazed into her eyes.

He dropped the blouse on the tiled floor. He still held her gaze as he then unzipped her skirt. The skirt fell down around her ankles. Kristine stepped out of it and a wry smile moved across her face. Erik unhooked her bra, drawing it down her arms and tossing it aside. He bent down and pulled off her shoes one at a time. Erik noticed one last piece, her panties. Kneeling, he slipped his hands between the fabric and her skin as he brushed his finger past her soft mound of curl. He tugged them slowly down her legs. Gently he lifted one foot at a time pulling them off. There she stood before him in all of her beauty.

She looked at Erik and started undressing him. Why not? Her hands stopped first at his mask as she gripped it gently. Her fingers freed it from his face. He exhaled as she did this. She unbuttoned his shirt next, also taking one button at a time. Her nimble fingers were flying through each button with lightening speed. Once finished, she started gliding it off his shoulders letting it fall onto the tiles beside her blouse. She ran her hands over his chest and the soft strands of hair.

His feet were her next goal after she made her way down to the floor. She would undo his pants when his feet were freed. She bent over and pulled off his shoes and socks. Her hand found the waistband as she slowly stood up. Nimble fingers maneuvered into his pants. She gripped the backside of the fly while her other hand drew the zipper down. In one fluid motion, she pulled his trousers down.

Reaching down she took his foot out of each leg and tossed the pants to the side. There, he had helped her out again, no briefs. She hesitated slightly, watching him increase in size before her eyes. She did have a strong power over Erik

They pulled one other close, hands softly skimming over each other in a long embrace. Erik lowered his head as he captured her lips for a kiss. He slipped one arm under her hers and the other beneath her legs and carried her into the tub. With Kristine secured in his arms, Erik slipped into the warm bubbling water.

Erik pulled her back into his arms as she settled into the tub. She leaned her head back as he whispered erotic thoughts very softly into her ear. His hands stroked her breasts as he spoke to her. She let out little moans of pleasure. They lay back in the vibrating water, letting the soothing motion relax them. He started to wash her body, moving the sponge over areas heightened by his previous touch. Kristine turned slightly, begging to be kissed. She captured his tongue in her lips and sucked it in a manner that sent Erik near the edge of his intense desire, making him to take her out of the tub. He couldn't wait. A part of his body was in agony.

She hardly weighed anything in his arms as he proceeded to wrap a very large yellow towel around her moist body. Erik slipped on his blue terry robe just before he carried her to the bed.

The bedroom bathed in candle light softly glowed. The sheets reflected a glint off the shiny surface as the rose petals scented the room with a delicate aroma. Erik patted her dry with a touch that ignited her body even further. He disrobed and climbed into the bed next to her. She turned to face him and reached over to caress his scarred face.

Erik stilled under her touch and stopped breathing while she touched his face?

"You are so handsome Erik, really you are." Kristine reassured him, "But, I feel I am being prejudiced saying those words to you, because you have stolen my breath away. It happened the first time I gazed at you."

"Well, you should be taken to see an eye doctor. Your eyes are greatly flawed woman." He joked a bit, before he turned away slightly.

"I am not going to argue with you on this Erik." She appeared slightly miffed as she pulled his face back toward hers.

Erik began leaving a trail of inflamed kisses over her body to distract her from her words. Leaning over, Erik reached for the massage lotion. He readied his hands for more precise work as he turned Kristine over on her stomach. His hands took over where his creative desires left off. Kristine felt relaxed and aroused as his hands drifted down. He massaged her back he delved lower into a place where he was lost in the depths of her body.

Thoughts of her constantly flooded his mind. She gasped. He dove deeper inside of her with his fingers. He managed to lose his thoughts, his hands took on their own bidding and just then, the phone rang**.**

He cursed under his breath not to break her thoughts as he reached for the receiver, "Yes?" he snapped. The front desk clerk regretted the call, but their dinner had arrived.

Erik stared at the clock; he had let the time get away from him. _Damn,_ he cursed to himself, before he barked, "Send it right up!"

He struggled to gain control of his desires, which had rudely put him at bay. He carefully got Kristine's attention and they both wrapped up in their robes when someone knocked on the door.

Tired and groggy and a little let down at being disturbed, Kristine hesitated tying the knot in her robe. Erik waited. She nodded when she was done, before he opened the door.

He had instructed the server to arrange the dinner to set it up over by the electric fireplace and he placed some candles on the table to make it more romantic. The door closed behind the server.

Kristine slowly moved to the chair he held out for her. Erik bent down and tasted her lips. He situated his chair beside hers. He started pouring the wine and proposed a toast.

"Through darkness emerged sunlight, her name, Kristine," he recited. Erik placed a tender kiss on her cheek. He whispered, "My angel." They began to eat dinner.

Once done, Kristine felt so tired. With her stomach was full, her body so relaxed from the bath and Erik's massage, it wouldn't take long to fall asleep. She walked over to the bed, pulled off her robe and she floated between the sheets. Sleep beckoned her even more than Erik could at the moment. He understood. Erik sat on the edge of the bed in awe as he looked at the sleeping beauty before him.

He extinguished the candles throughout the suite. He pushed the dinner cart outside their door, before he joined her in bed. His bags were packed and the alarm had been set. He would leave her in three hours for LA and his heart ached. He wanted her with him.

Kristine was fast asleep when the alarm went off and he decided not to wake her. He rose and prepared to leave. He promised himself he would be back before she would have time to miss him.

Erik carefully placed a note on the bedside table and a kissed Kristine's cheek before he slipped out of the hotel on his way to LA. In the back of his mind, his angel was safely tucked away asleep in his bed. His mission was to return quickly to her.

When the reset alarm sounded later in the morning, Kristine discovered his note:

_Dearest,_

_As I watched you sleep, your beauty enchanted me. Before I left, I kissed your cheek and promised to return soon. If delayed, I will call you. Wait for me; be safe and protected. Until then…_

_All my devoted love to you, my angel,_

_Erik. _

She reached up and touched her cheek. Kristine heart ached at the thought of missing his goodbye. She hoped work would keep her mind occupied and not let her dwell on his absence. She longed for Tuesday when he would return to her after his trip.

--

Kristine returned to her room and started dressing for work. Her thoughts conjured up images of what she had learned as she apprenticed in college. Since it was her first day on the job, she was so nervous she changed her outfit three times before she settled on the black pants, red shirt, black jacket and heels. Ready, she turned and grabbed her purse and briefcase.

She rushed to the parking garage and entered her car. Taking a deep breath, she drove to the corner and entered the drive-through at the local coffee shop drive throw speaker. She placed her order and proceeded to the window. The attendant took Kristine's cash and handed her order out. Her coffee cup felt good against her cold hand and the warm Danish melted in her mouth when she took the first bite.

At the far end of the road a dark car observed what she was doing and when Kristine took off again, the car followed.

She arrived in the station parking lot. She parked and took another swig of coffee before she locked her car.

She walked into lobby to sign in with the security guard and get her badge. Samson handed her everything she needed to be able to work throughout the building. She went on down the hall to Mr. Firmin's office.

She knocked and he replied, "Enter!"

"Good morning Mr. Firmin. What desk do you prefer I take?" She inquired.

"I would like you to take Manny's desk. I need you to be near the machines and activity. I want you to work closely with Phil everyday and he will bring you up to speed in short order." Mr. Firmin stated.

"Thank you sir, I will work hard to get the feel of everything." Her words showed a drive and an eagerness to work.

"I am sure you will do just fine and don't hesitate to come to me when you have any questions regarding what is required of you. I want you to feel at ease here in our department. Good luck." He reached and shook her hand before he turned and disappeared inside his office.

Getting everything set on her desk the way she would like, Kristine sighed as she glanced over and saw Carlotta stop short while walking through the area. The woman's eyes shot flamed stares at Kristine and let out a loud frustrated grunt to show her displeasure.

She stomped over to Richard's office barging in and slamming the door shut. From the closed room anyone could hear a very heated voice, "Why has that new person been allowed to use Manny's desk? I was to take over that spot since I have seniority and qualifications to handle it."

"Carlotta, I decide where people are to be located and I want her there. She has qualifications that you don't have for this part of the job. Kristine needs to be able to see the radar screens which are near that desk. You have your duties and I strongly suggest you do them. Now if you don't mind I am busy, good morning!" Richard Firmin firmly escorted his fuming employee out of his office.

There had been a line drawn in the sand, so to speak, and Carlotta would cross it, have no doubt about that.

She waltzed over to Kristine's desk and very strongly stated, "You may assume you are the 'Diva' of our department. Nevertheless, I am here to tell you that you are not going to be 'Diva' for long. Watch your step, miss whoever you are!" She turned on very high heels and marched to her own desk. She sat and glared at Kristine.

Kristine rose from her chair, approached the woman's desk, and stated, "Miss Giabaldi is it? I never assumed anything. I'm not in competition with you nor do I want to be 'Diva' of any department. I am here to do my job, so now if you will excuse me; I need to get acquainted with my duties." Turning back to her desk, Kristine left the stunned Carlotta sitting there.

After a time Phil, the assistant to Firmin said, "Great come back! She intimidates most people. She never likes anyone. Pay her never mind, but by the way, you need to watch your back though, she can be trouble." He looked back down to his desk and started reading again.

Kristine was stunned not sure what to think. All she needed to do was her job and do it well. As she returned to work, Phil began to fill her in on the routine of the department, and before she noticed, it was lunchtime.

--

In the news department, Meg organized a bit of work into her schedule that morning. Her phone rang and she took a call about a potential story for the evening news and scanned two tapes for editing. Her stomach started to rumble when she glanced at her watch, lunchtime!

_Maybe today was harried for Kristine, _Meg thought_. Bet she could use a break._

Meg dialed Kristine's extension, "You up for lunch in town? I haven't seen you in a while and I want to catch you up on my exciting news."

"Sure, I am ready to take a break out of this area. Daggers were shot in my back all morning and I need someone to pull them out." Kristine laughed.

"Oh, you mean from Carlotta? She jockeyed for that position when Manny left for the Weather Channel months ago. Don't let her throw you, Firmin is getting tired of her tactics and is looking for anything to get her transferred to a different department. If she tries anything, let him know. He is a good boss to work for." Meg said to Kristine, trying to bring her up to date on the office politics.

"I have been warned by you and Phil that she is a number. Can we go to lunch?" Kristine begged. " I am tired of talking about her."

Meg replied, "Meet you at my car in five. I need to leave some notes for the editing department."

"Okay, I will be there." She chirped and hung up.

--

Outside, Raoul waited in his car for signs of Kristine. His spies had told him Erik had left for LA. It provided him some room to make his move. He planned to ask Kristine to lunch.

Just then out of the doors walked Kristine as she headed for Meg's car to wait. Raoul left his car and strolled over to where she stood.

"May I start over again?" he smiled and called out as he approached her. "I am Raoul de Chagny, owner of De Chagny International. I would like to apologize for my behavior the other evening while you were dancing with your partner. I had too much to drink and was not at my best. I hope you can forgive me?" Raoul said, as if syrup dripped from his mouth.

Kristine hesitated and wasn't sure what to say or do at that moment. She looked up and saw Meg jogging toward her and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here de Chagny?" Meg stated with venom, "Don't you have a business to run?"

"Why Meg, I get the distinct impression you don't like me. I was just apologizing to this lovely lady for my bad behavior the other night." Raoul spouted with a broad grin.

"Well, we will be late if you don't get out of our way." Meg snapped.

"Well, allow me to take you both to lunch as my guests. That is the least I can do to make up for my delaying you," Raoul offered.

"What do you think Meg? Shouldn't we be nice to him? He did apologize to me." Kristine whispered.

Meg pulled her aside and whispered in her ear pleading, "You really do not know this man, do you? He is a rogue, a womanizer. Erik would not be happy if he was here, think about it Kristine."

"What would one lunch hurt? It is his way of making amends," Kristine hedged.

Meg worried, but said, "Okay, let's get it over with then." And stepped back to where Raoul was waiting. "Better get this show on the road then. We'll meet you at The Eatery." At least Meg kept the upper hand in all of this. She blocked Kristine off preventing her from riding in Raoul's car.

Raoul smiled as he held Kristine's door. As he watched the women drive away he thought to himself, "Let the games begin, and I shall win."

On the way there, Meg blurted out, "Listen to me! Do not tell him anything about yourself. He is scum and not to be trusted. I'm warning you, but need to tell you much more later. Kristine, promise me?" Before she could get any more out Kristine and Meg pulled up outside The Eatery. Meg worried about their lunch and waited for her to reply just as Raoul parked his car and walked towards theirs.

Not understanding a word of what Meg tried to tell her, she said, "You are such a worry wart Meg. Really he seems nice and sincere. But okay if you insist." However, before they finished Raoul arrived and reached for her door and opened it helping her out.

He then walked over and held the door to the restaurant for the women as they entered. Raoul secured a spot next to Kristine, which forced Meg to sit alone across the table from them.

They placed their order and started to talk. Raoul asked what the women had been doing. Meg refused to say much. Kristine on the other hand, elaborated too much. Meg was going to have to stop her or redirect her conversation. Kristine was too trusting at the moment. Meg would have to stand in for Erik. _God those were big shoes to fill_, she thought.

"I just took a job at the station in the weather department." Kristine went on to tell him way too of her job, her life and even the fact that she was dating Peter Malcolm. Meg kicked her under the table. "Ouch! Watch where you are sticking you feet, Meg." Kristine stared her down. Kristine said, not knowing that Raoul really was not to be trusted. She trusted people excessively.

Meg cringed inside with what Kristine had revealed to Raoul. Her kick hadn't worked. Meg fumed at the thought of his real persona. He worked the women well when he wanted something from them and she was frightened for Kristine. She needed to talk to her very soon about him.

While they ate, Meg thought back to what had happened to Ariel a former co-worker at the station. After she encountered Raoul, she left the city. He had frightened her to the point of being afraid for her life. He hounded her every move. On their first date, he had date raped her.

The authorities had refused to believe her story. They scoffed at the thought of the well-known and highly respected Raoul de Chagny doing something like that to a woman. They believed she was a jealous lover and had dreamt up everything to get back at him. Meg believed her. She kept in contact with Ariel after she moved. Meg hoped Kristine wouldn't have to learn the hard way.

Meg looked at her cell phone for the time and said very sharply, "We have to go now; Kristine has to get back to the station for a meeting. Bye and thanks for lunch." She glared intently at Kristine and gave a sharp nod to get moving. Kristine reluctantly asked to be let out of the booth.

Watching the women leave The Eatery, Raoul paid for their lunch. Once the women had gone and he headed for his car, he smiled. He harbored no doubts he would win Kristine. She looked that easy to him. He had to keep Meg away from her if he was to get her alone.

_Erik wouldn't know who took his woman, more the better for him, _Raoul thought.

--

Meg wanted to talk, but had way too much to tell Kristine before work started.

"Are you seeing your parents tonight?" Meg asked sharply.

"Yes, after work I am going over for awhile, and then to the suite to wait for Erik. I sure miss him today. Why do you ask?" Kristine said lowering her head.

"I would like to talk to you later before you see your parents, okay? You must make time for me, please?" It sounded more like an order coming from Meg.

"All right, you and I will talk when you are done working. Call me when you're ready. I can stay awhile and keep working." Kristine stated.

Meg worried all day at the thought of Raoul eyeing Kristine during lunch. What concerned her was Erik's reaction if or when he heard of their lunch with Raoul. She learned Erik was furious when Raoul tried to cut in on their dancing. It stressed her the more she thought on it. The day dragged on as though it wouldn't end. As the final hour approached, Meg still had unfinished work to do before she could leave. She called Kristine and informed her to leave for Marie's home and she would be there shortly. Kristine agreed.

After she sat in her car, Kristine noticed Raoul's car parked in the same exact spot in the parking lot. She thought_, how odd. Why is he here this late?_ She shook that thought off and left for the Giry house.

As she turned onto Meg's street, she glanced into her rear view mirror and spotted Raoul's car again. A dark feeling crossed her mind, making Kristine suspicious. She pulled into the Giry driveway.

She hurried out of the car and up to the door and knocked. Turning to the side, Kristine watched Raoul's car as it passed by very slowly. Had she missed the signals about Raoul? Meg tried hard to get her attention about something at lunch. Was Meg trying to warn her about him? _Oh God what have I done, encouraged him? NO, I don't want him. I want Erik! _She thought.

She whispered as she frantically knocked again on Marie's door, "Oh please be home Marie?" Kristine kept knocking.

**Thank you for reading and review if you are so inclined.**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: A big thank you goes out to Hope who edits my story

**Disclaimer. Like anything else in this world I own nothing, the bank hold a mortgage on it. The rest is worthless. If I did own POTO I wouldn't be here. I would be elsewhere living it up or traveling. So with that settled, moving on.**

**Author's notes: A big thank you goes out to Hope who edits my story. She has told me this week that I need to be careful when the Narrator talks to use Erik instead of Peter, no matter what. It seems it is done that way and I had no clue until she told me….. (Hope is after all my teacher as Erik was to Christine in the movie.)**

**I would like to extend my thanks go to JustBFree, Kelsismom, Chapucera and Keyklee for leaving reviews. And I want to thank MadLizzy and Pertie for reading and review all the chapters. What a surprise.**

**To everyone: I really do appreciate getting each review.**

**If the hurricanes that will be coming up the coast make a mess of the southern states, I will not get to post for a while. My editor is there and I will be worried about her and her family. So lets hold good thoughts and prayers that nothing nasty happens. Hang with me and I might post one next week if need be, fixing the mistakes later. **

**A correction is due and now has happened I am in the process of making Erik drop the Peter Malcolm part during the story. I see where it will cause problems and so I shall be changing that aspect of my bad move. With this chapter Erik is what we will call him. I shall refer to him from time to time as Peter, but use it in conjunction with Erik. I hope this makes it easier for everyone to read. It will make it easier for me after I go through all of these chapters and change his name. (Slaps head, over 38 or more chapters to go, damn, lame idea you had woman.) When that day comes were I have the first chapters get changed I will let you know. Chapter 1 will have the reason he changes his mind from using his stage name Peter Malcolm. When you read it you will get the jest of it. Until then keep reading I will not bore you any more.**

Chapter one has been changed and if you go back an read it you will understand.**  
**

**Previous chapter: Kristine made it from the station to Marie's, but found she had been followed by someone. She is on the porch frantically knocking to get inside. She never wanted Raoul, just Erik.**

**Chapter 13 Cold hard facts are brought to Kristine's attention. An evening with her parents and Erik rushed trip back from LA.**

Marie was glad to see Kristine at the door. She gave Kristine a hug, before showing her inside.

"Meg should be home shortly; won't you sit down?" Marie instructed.

"She wanted me to stop by after work before I went to see mom and dad." Kristine informed her. She was still internally shaking with the knowledge of discovering that Raoul did follow her to Marie's home.

Marie asked, "May I get you something to drink?"

"No, I am fine thank you. How are you Mrs. Giry? It has been a while since we have seen one another." Kristine smiled broadly, trying to hide she was upset.

"Well my dear, I have been busy helping Meg. She has a new man in her life. I am so pleased she has found someone. Nadir is so sweet and loving to Meg. I couldn't ask for a better person for her to be seeing." Marie chirped with pride.

"Oh she is so happy, I can tell. She glows when they are together. We went out to dinner with Nadir and Meg the other night." Kristine continued. "He suits her personality so well."

Taken by surprise Marie asked, "You said **we**, my dear? Do you have someone in your life at the moment?"

Kristine blushed, "Yes I do. His name is Peter Malcolm the actor, but he goes by the name of Erik Destler. He is out here to do a movie. He and Nadir work together at the same studio." She kept to just the immediate details. Her mother and dad didn't know anything yet.

"Oh, here is Meg now." Marie looked up from her seat to spot Meg as she walked on the porch about to enter. Just then the door opened.

"Hello Meg. Did you have a good day at work?" Marie asked.

Meg frowned, "My work was fine, but my friend needs to watch who she is talking to."

Tensions flared and Kristine snapped, "Raoul was nicer to me than that day I encountered him at The Eatery. Why couldn't I talk to him? It wasn't like I intended to go out with him."

Marie startled and surprised moved back a bit before she spoke. _My daughter's friend has no idea, does she? _She thought. "You are not encouraging him are you? Raoul is the lowest of men where women are concerned. He stalked a work colleague of Meg's and from what was told me, he also date raped her. He made sure the authorities ignored what she claimed, so she left Telluride, fleeing for her safety. Raoul has some of our law enforcement in his pocket. Listen to her Kristine, please!" Marie finished her plea, eyes wide with concern.

"Well, I did see what looked like his car outside as I pulled up. It made me nervous that he could have followed me where I was going. I kept my demeanor calm when I arrived and who ever it was left once I was on your doorstep. I had no idea at all he was like that. Erik would be worried if he knew and I intend on telling him when he returns," she promised with a low, shaky voice. "Erik wants me to stay in his cabin outside of town. I'm not sure what to do now." Kristine hesitated. Here was this self-assured woman suddenly shaken to the core at the thought of any man stalking a woman, let alone her.

Marie firmly decided it was time for her to speak up. "I would like it if you would stay with us anytime. Tell Erik that you would be safer here when he is not around than alone in the cabin without protection. I insist that you do that for me Kristine."

It reassured Kristine. She refused to tell her parents about her living arrangements just yet. Since they traveled, they seemed always to be worried about her.

Upon hearing what Marie offered, Kristine replied, "Thank you for being so concerned about me." The women hugged. "I need to get going. My parents will wonder where I am and then afterwards, I'm going back to our suite. Erik is due back late tonight. Talk to you later. Goodnight."

--

What Meg and Marie told Kristine worried her! She left for her parents' home. She hoped they would take the news well about her relationship with Erik.

Kristine pulled up outside of her parents' home. She decided to look around before getting out of the car. She viewed the area and Raoul wasn't where she could see him, but she could feel someone watching her. She finally concluded worrying about it wouldn't do any good. She decided to make sure she kept her eyes open when she was alone, viewing the area before she ventured out. She pulled out her cell phone and put her finger on the 911 button that had been programmed on her speed dial list.

After she gathered all she needed, exited and locked the car, she ran to the front door. She rang the doorbell more than she intended too as her mind raced with thoughts of Raoul lurking somewhere. Her mother opened the front door as Kristine pushed her way inside. This couldn't be the way life was supposed to be, could it? She hated being frightened by what one man had on his mind, threatening all she ever wanted by his actions or deeds. No, not if she could help it.

Raoul watched as she slipped inside her parents' home. He believed she was going to be there for awhile, so he left the area to talk to his informants about what his next move would be. He secretly hoped they were wrong in telling him Malcolm/Destler character or whatever his name was would return to Telluride in the early hours of the morning.

He needed more time to work out how he would approach Kristine. He was so close the other day at lunch when Meg butted in. He must try again. His car engine started purring and he silently drove away. He would be back long before she left for the hotel.

--

"What lit your tail on fire Kristine? You look like you are being chased," her mother Anne questioned.

"I am just pleased to see you. I am glad you're home for awhile." Kristine grabbed her mother in a big hug unable to let go.

Anne smiled at the affection her daughter was giving her. Something told her Kristine was not telling everything, but she decided not to pry.

"Daddy," Kristine rushed into his arms. He smelled good as she placed her nose into the crook of his neck. A sense of security warmed her when her father's protective arms encircled her.

He felt something was on her mind when she replied, "A girl always feels safe in her father's arms." She took another long deep breath and exhaled. She pushed her frightened feeling of Raoul aside once she entered her parent**s'** home. She would be safe for the time being.

"It is wonderful to see our daughter again. It has been too long. We missed having you travel with us as you used to." Charles stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes, I have missed those wonderful moments when I used to watch you in the wings, as you both played your instruments in each opera house around the world." Kristine reminisced with a little touch of sadness in her voice.

Anne added, "Everyone has asked us what you are doing and why you haven't pursued music. We brought them up to date.

"Come darling sit and tell us what has been going on since you came to town."

As her parents spoke in unison and laughed, Kristine started to fill them in on her time in Telluride.

Kristine filled them in about her new job, her nice new boss Mr. Firmin and her intrigue with the diva in residence Carlotta Giabaldi. "I have my own desk. Phil a co-worker filled me in on the machines around our area. He has taught me a so much today about the workings of the station."

"Meg and I went ran into Raoul de Chagny," Kristine shivered as she made a strange face, "He insisted we go out to lunch with him. He had stopped by the station to apologize to me for his rude behavior earlier this week," the last part she whispered, "the snake."

Her mother's face lit up and she was so excited to hear her daughter had gotten the eye of the most eligible man in the state.

She giggled like a child and said, "Oh darling he is so charming, handsome and most of all rich. If you were to marry him you would want for nothing at all."

Kristine found it curious that although her mother had married for love she now felt Kristine would be better off marrying for money, position, and the security they brought. _What made you change your feelings mother? _She thought to herself.

"Mother, tell me why you feel that way? You yourself married for love, not money." Kristine sounded stunned when she asked.

Charles whipped his head around to see Anne. He also wanted to know why she felt this way. It had not struck him before why she insisted Kristine look up Raoul. He never gave it a second thought until just now. He just thought it was Raoul's good looks that made Anne push her daughter towards him. _What has the woman got up her sleeve now?_

Her mother shifted in her seat and very demurely started, "I love you father with all my heart, but I wished we could have had the chance of having a home at first. Instead we traveled around working and raising you out of a suitcase and hotel rooms; not a stable and safe environment. By the time we could afford it, you seemed content, but I never really knew if you were or not. Then when we decided to settle down in Telluride, you finished high school and were off to college. All I want for you is security, money and happiness. Love will come in time and you might like Raoul the more you get to know him."

At that exact moment, Kristine's cell phone rang before she could stop her mother from going on. She wanted to tell her mother how dangerous Raoul really was.

It was Erik and he called to tell Kristine that the day had progressed well and it looked like he would catch the red eye flight as planned. She felt so relieved he would be back soon; she missed him. Right now, she definitely needed to feel safe and secure in his arms. "Hurry back and I will be in the suite waiting for you. I love you," Kristine replied and hung up before she remembered her parents were listening. "Shit", she uttered under her breath.

Kristine's parents looked at one another before looking back at her. "Who were you talking to darling?" her mother asked a bit startled by the conversation her daughter just had on the phone. She could feel her plans for Raoul dissolving with that phone call.

Kristine's mind reeled at what she had done and said in front of them. She ducked it long enough, now was the time to come clean and talk.

"When I arrived to town I met a man. His name is Peter Malcolm. He is an actor. He arrived a few days before me. He looked around town and the adjoining countryside where hefound a place to live and relax.

Kristine went on to tell her parents about how she met him. She also went on to explain a little about their relationship and living arrangements. "I anticipate staying with the Giry's when it's required that I be close by for work." Kristine stated with confidence, but she shook inside.

Anne and Charles looked at each other with concern, "Isn't this a little fast -- living with someone you really don't know that well?" her Dad stated in a firm, but loving voice.

She straightened in her chair and replied, "I know about his private life. He was very open about it. His parents reside in Scotland. She went on telling more about him.

She was defending him, but it felt good to do so. "He is happier with the choices he has made. I have all the faith in the world in him and yes, as I said, I am love in with him too. You and dad fell in love that way, remember!" Kristine hoped her mother would remember even after what Anne said earlier.

Kristine continued on about Erik's other career and why he wore a mask.

"You have taught me to look beyond problems people have, to understand the person inside for what they really are. I have and I see Erik, the man I fell in love with. Someone in whom my soul has felt at peace since I first met him. There is no other way of making you understand. I hoped you would remember why you both fell in love. It was what you told me about since I was a little girl. You said my heart and soul would know when I met the right man."

There, everything spilled out; including the slip of his **dual name** _Erik._

Without skipping a beat her father said slightly agitated, "You just said another alias besides Peter. Just what is his real name, Erik or Peter?"

Kristine stared at him in disbelief. _Had her dad not heard a word she said. Had he really forgotten how he met her mother? Had her parents lied about all those things they said to her so many years ago? Were they just things you tell a little girl in a fairy tale? Calm down before you answer; he is only concerned for me. _She shook her thoughts away before she answered.

"Okay, it's both. His stage and performing name is Peter Malcolm. Erik Destler is his real name. Because of the mask and his career in acting, he needs to keep his private life private. To the public and his fans, he is known as Peter. He has asked me to call him Erik. The people he trusts call him Erik." Kristine held her ground and ended the conversation. I'm sure when you meet him you will like.

Her mother blurted with a whine in her voice, "But what about Raoul?" There Anne sat with an odd look on her face after asking that question.

That finished it. Kristine decided right then to tell them about what he had done. "Well, you insist on pushing this issue after I asked you to quit. I shall tell you about Raoul de Chagny. He's covered up his true actions mother. He is a self-centered, stalking, manipulating, dangerous deceitful bore." Kristine went on about her first date with Erik and all the other things Raoul had been doing, besides what he had done to another woman. She expanded with, "He or someone else followed me to Meg's tonight and I am not sure, but I believe they followed me here today plus many other places for that matter. Meg and Marie have both informed me he's dangerous. I had no idea he could be this way until recently."

Kristine hesitated and then took a deep breath, "He also date raped a woman. What do you think of the rich playboy you've tried to push on me now? Don't ever bring him up to me again, the subject is closed!"

With that, she picked up her handbag, her jacket. She began to rush past her father on the way to the front door, when he took his loving arms and graciously reached out to stop her.

He added, "Darling daughter we had no idea that this man Raoul was unsuitable for any woman especially our daughter. We are truly sorry. Aren't we Anne?" Her mother only said, "Yes." "We would like to meet your young man when you feel he is ready. Mother and I are thrilled to know you're happy. We have raised you to be independent and most of all to be happy.

You seem to be from what you have told us. Stay a while longer and tell us more about this man you say you're in love with."

"Anne, let's go get dinner prepared while our daughter fills us in on Erik." He took Anne and Kristine by the arm and headed for the kitchen as they talked along the way. Their evening would progress better than it had started off.

Anne started to prepare dinner while her daughter and husband talked. She was shocked to hear how horrible Raoul was to women. Here she had tried to push her daughter in to the arms of some nasty person who rapes women. Anne dropped her head and stopped cooking. She was reduced to tears.

Charles looked up to see his wife shaking. He rushed to her side and tried to find out what was wrong. Kristine stood beside her father watching her mother try to blubber out the words, but it was no use. She couldn't talk hysteria had set in. Charles was beside himself. He had never seen his wife this way before.

Kristine realized after piecing together certain words her mother had said, she was punishing herself for the way she had tried to get Raoul and Kristine together. She stepped forward and pulled her mother from her father's embrace and said, "Look mom it's over with now. We all know what Raoul is like and I am just fine. Go sit down with dad and let me finish dinner. I'm fond of food mom, but not when it is over cooked." She turned down the fire and stirred whatever her mother had started.

Anne giggled through her tears and wiped them from her face with the handkerchief Charles gave her.

The rest of the evening was going to be just fine.

--

Erik's day had been crammed full with makeup tests, costume fittings, director and actors meetings, a script run through, storyboard artist sittings, CGI measurements for computer mock ups and the list went on.

He had his last meeting with his manager and his personnel assistant. They finalized all the last details he had to do before he left. He had one more thing to do.

While out in LA, Erik realized Kristine's pristine voice had been only heard by him. He thought: what a waste. Her voice needed to be showcased in other musical areas. He had contacts that could make anything possible with just a quick call placed to the right people. And just that was what Erik did. His dream of them making a career together with her was getting closer to reality.

After he finalized his last meeting, he would be on that plane to Telluride and his Kristine. His mind wandered, making it hard to concentrate on anything but his love for her and her body. Now his body was starting to react to those thoughts of Kristine in his arms**. **

"Down boy," he told his body, ordering it to behave. "I have more work to do." He silently admonished himself.

--

Kristine sat down to dinner with her parents. The air was cleared of Raoul's name and Erik was the new topic of conversation around the table that night. After hearing more about him, they understood her feelings.

Kristine prepared to leave after dinner was over. She wanted to clean up and rest a bit before Erik arrived. She kissed her parents' goodnight, and gave them a hug.

"I will call you, promise. We will arrange a time when Erik and I can come over for dinner so you can meet him. Remember, do not be put off by his mask. Look beyond it to the person inside, as you have taught me. I love you both." She headed to the car. Once inside she locked the doors and drove off.

Her face had glowed when she spoke of this new man. If his music sparked another way for her to express her musical talent, well then together that might be a blessing. This is what her parents discussed later after Kristine left for the hotel.

--

Raoul had returned to his spot down the street where Kristine couldn't see him. He started up his car and followed her from a distance, back to the hotel. Raoul hoped Kristine would be alone long enough for him to take action.

--

Meg and Nadir had just returned to the hotel to spend sometime in his suite after dinner. They were in his car talking, when Kristine pulled inside the hotel parking garage. Meg saw out of her side mirror, a car had stopped right before the entrance to the parking garage where Kristine had turned in.

Meg nudged Nadir and implored, "Get out and hurry inside to find Kristine. Raoul has just pulled up and he could go inside the entrance. God only knows what he might do to her. Hurry, please see she is safe."

Nadir hurried out of his car and walked inside the parking garage. He scanned the area to locate where Kristine had parked her car. He found her prepared to exit the car with her cell phone open, poised and ready for danger. She looked up when she spotted movement beside her car. Ready to press the emergency button, it was at that moment she saw it was Nadir.

She wondered why he was there. Had something happened to delay Erik's return and he had to come to tell her? Or worse, had Erik been hurt while in LA? Loads of questions sprang into her mind and all of them not good. It never dawned on her she might be the reason for his appearing.

He smiled and opened the door offering his arm for her to take. They began to talk as he walked Kristine inside to the lobby elevator.

"Why are you here? Is there something the matter? Is it Erik?" She asked slightly worried.

"No nothing about Erik, don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. Meg and I pulled up outside and we saw you enter the garage. Meg spotted Raoul in her side mirror, arriving just behind you. She insisted I escort you inside to be on the safe side. At your service, miss!" Nadir quipped, adding slight bow to bring humor to defuse the tension he felt. Kristine had stiffened upon hearing Raoul had followed her.

"I understand. Thank Meg for looking out after me. And again, thank you for taking the trouble to see me safely inside." She replied.

Her nerves had hit a new low. Meg's talk with her on Raoul's behavior really unnerved her tonight.

Nadir punched the button for her floor. He made sure Kristine was secure inside the elevator to go up to the room.

"I think of you as a good friend so anything to help. You are also my best friend's special woman that makes you very special." He kissed her hand before the doors closed. She smiled back.

--

Meg had stayed locked inside their car to keep an eye on Raoul. Nadir walked back out to his car. He helped Meg out, before escorting her up to his room. Nadir turned towards the parked auto, his intent was to stare down the occupant.He hoped to shake up whoever was in the other car, by doing so.

Raoul watched the Persian from inside his car and became incensed by this turn of events. He started up his car, peeled out of his parking space, and headed for home cursing as he drove. His time would come to retrieve Kristine. Raoul would demonstrate who carried out the best plan to keep her, Erik or himself.

--

Kristine reflected on her first day of work. It had been a long day filled with meeting her new colleagues and becoming reacquainted with the familiar equipment she had learned in school. She arranged her desk and wrote a list of things to accomplish tomorrow.

The elevator arrived on their hotel floor and Kristine walked to the door with her key in her hand and unlocked the suite in fast order before going inside. She felt exhausted after her long day as she proceeded to double lock the door.

She prepared for a shower and a nap before Erik returned.

The shower felt good running down her body. With all she had done today, a fair amount of tension had built up in her body and it ached. She felt her mind and body relax as the shower released the tension from each part.

She dried off her dripping body and wrapped her hair in a towel. Kristine looked at her body's reflection in the full-length mirror. She imagined herself as ordinary in shape. Her figure was not outstanding, but full enough to be noticed and Erik had.

Boy, had she noticed Erik's body too. He was tall and his upper body was broad. His muscles rippled across his well defined chest. His waist narrowed to his firm behind. From the front, he displayed a solid package. They say the best things come in small packages, but his was by no means small. To her Erik resembled Michaelangelo's famous statue "David." Erik too, was a well proportioned work of art.

Her hand skipped along her body and shivered as her thoughts of Erik danced threw her mind. Her inner heat exploded. It burned brightly as she envisioned him inside her working his magic. When she finished she felt free and relaxed. There was nothing wrong in what she had done; it allowed her to escape while, in her mind she worshiped Erik's body. Why couldn't a woman do the same as a man and find pleasure for themselves as she has just done?

She yanked the yellow towel off her hair, quickly dried her hair and proceeded to collapse on the bed. She pulled the covers up nestling down to sleep.

--

Nadir and Meg entered his room and she sat on the sofa. Nadir had turned on some music and it drifted softly around the room. He dimmed the lights. He joined her holding Meg so tenderly in his arms; she put her hands on his chest. This is how Nadir had hoped his life to be for so many years. He wanted someone to share with him the high and low moments of his life, but what he wanted in return was to care for her and love her with all his heart. It had happened to him and he was thrilled.

He brought Meg's lips to his; he started to shower her with kisses down her neck, over her breasts that peered out from the top of her blouse the way he was holding her. He opened a button or two while he continued. He was not prepared to stop any time soon.

He hoped they would make love that night in their fun, new, and exciting ways. Nadir hope was to keep teaching Meg and she in turn kept on surprising him.

As always, they added to their own special kind of love making that night, each exploring and playing with the other until their needs had been met.

Nadir lifted her up and brought the covers down. He gently placed her nude body in the bed, wrapped his arm around her and with his other arm covered them both with the sheet. They drifted of into a deep sleep.

--

It was 3:30 AM, when Erik sat down in his seat on the plane for Telluride. One flight attendant had recognized him from his flights before. She had seen "The Phantom of the Opera." She spotted him as a movie star when she first saw him, and wanted to lavish attention on him, but his name on the manifest didn't match the one she knew him by on screen. _He's traveling incognito,_ she thought. He sat in her section (First Class) which gave her the opportunity of being with him close-up.

Erik ignored what was going on around him and never noticed her attention. He was tired and wanted to sleep on the flight.

When the plane took off and all the safety instructions were over, he had situated himself in his seat to sleep. It was at that time; someone sat in the seat next to him and started stroking his hair. She trailed a finger across his lips and began to work her hand down the front of his shirt.

Erik grabbed her hand, holding it very stiffly and stated, "This service is way above the call of duty for a flight attendant.

In a few hours time I will be back in the arms of my woman and she would not take kindly to my being manhandled in such a fashion." He dropped the attendant's hand into her lap. He turned slightly and drifted off to sleep.

The flight attendant gave an indignant sound as she left the seat and walked into the galley. That was the only time she acknowledged him the rest of the flight. Someone else woke him when the flight neared Telluride.

One other flight attendant saw it all and laughed. She genuinely believed the other woman got what she deserved. Too many times, she had tried to hit on passengers to see if she could get lucky. That incident produced nothing tangible for her to brag about on this flight.

The other attendant thought_, "He figured her out and maybe if he wasn't attached he might have enjoyed her, but he spoke about __another woman he was going to be with. Sad as it is, my co-__worker has a low opinion of herself. She's tried too many things she shouldn't have with passengers in the past. This time she was stopped. Someday she won't be so lucky and will get herself into a situation that she can't get out of. What then?"_

--

Erik grabbed his messenger bag which held his computer and disembarked the plane. He headed to the parking lot. He opened the door piled in and drove to the hotel.

Raoul had waited to see if that actor had come home on the plane. By watching, he had his hopes dashed seeing Erik leave the terminal and walk to his car. It meant he wouldn't be able to approach Kristine. Raoul started his car to follow the traveler home.

He had become angered by Nadir arriving unexpectedly at the parking garage before he had gotten to Kristine. Indeed, Erik had returned from his short business trip. These unexplained developments were a great disappointment to him. Damn. His ideas to get closer to Kristine were thwarted for the present time; another chance would come soon enough.

--

Erik put the car into gear and raced from the airport to the hotel. Never once did he take the time to look hard in the rear view mirror, or he would have seen the dark car following him back to the hotel.

Erik hurried to park the car and raced inside pressing the elevator button. As promised, he dialed the suite phone and woke Kristine. He informed her he was getting off on their floor.

She waited impatiently by the door, after she unlatched the second lock and waited for his signal. Checking through the peephole to make sure it was Erik, she let him in. With everything that had been going on lately, she couldn't be too careful.

The minute she opened the door he scooped her up and kissed her then headed for the bedroom. She giggled and removed his mask in preparation for things to come.

"You don't need this now; it is after all just the two of us," as she said as she laid the mask on the bed table next to her and snuggled under the covers to wait for him.

"I will join you in a minute," he headed to the bathroom and showed. He wanted to remove the feeling of disgust from his chest left by the other woman. His having had some other woman's touch on his skin or clothes made him wince. It never had before Kristine, but now it was different, he loved her and wanted no one but her, to caress him.

When he was done, he slipped his naked hardened body into bed where he pressed up against hers. They renewed their love in those early hours before dawn and then they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Not long after, the alarm sounded waking Kristine. She needed to get ready for work. She knew Erik had kept his promise. She stayed snuggled against him a little longer. What little sleep she had received would have to get her through the day.

She reluctantly began to prepare for work, aching at the thought of leaving his side. She wanted to stay and talk about his day in LA.

The clock on the wall, it indicated she had to leave shortly. She penned Erik a note:

_Dearest Erik, _

_I have prepared for work and I am about to leave. If you are interested and have the time for lunch, call me. We can arrange to meet. Until then._

_All my love,_

_Kristine._

She kissed him and left for work. He was so tired; he never knew she had left.

Much earlier in another suite, Nadir nudged Meg awake. She had to return to her own bed and reluctantly he had promised to take her home, so she could prepare for work. Meg refused to leave his side but with enough coaxing, she proceeded to dress.

They went down to his car as Meg snuggled up next to him and drifted back to sleep while he drove her home. He kissed her awake as she leaned next to him.

They both wanted to stay in the car next to one another, but the sky showed signs of light creeping over the area. He walked her to the porch and kissed her goodbye at the door. He saw to it that she was safely inside.

Nadir returned to the hotel for a little more rest. He wanted her with him, being in his bed alone was not something that made him happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We know this verbatim. I own nothing associated with The Phantom of the Opera or ALW's movie or Broadway show. I would love to own Erik, wouldn't we all.**

**Author's notes: Without Hope's help editing, I would not be up and writing. Let's face it; I need all the help I can get.**

**Thanks goes to JustBFree, Keyklee, Kelsismom, MadLizzy and Chapucera and Pertie for leaving a review at the end of chapter 13. They brightened my week.**

**M chapter beware those of you who are not suppose to be here, leave. You know better, go. There are some disturbing scenes with forced sex.**

**Previously: Nadir reluctantly took Meg home, so she could sleep a little more and then prepare for work. Neither one wanted to leave the other.**

**Chapter 14 Life is too perfect, people are not what they seem and others are hiding behind a facade.  
**

About 9:30 AM, Nadir rang Erik's suite. An angry voice answered the phone and snapped at Nadir

"Good morning to you too Prince charming," Nadir laughed. He was trying to make light of Erik's irritation. If Nadir could defuse Erik's temper, it would help to get his attention.

Erik growled, "What's good about it you nosy Persian?"

Nadir shook his head over Erik's edginess and lightly laughed into the telephone before he said, "Meet me in the coffee shop in 20 minutes. We have to talk. It is important, hurry."

"Well don't order me around. I'm not on the set yet." Erik growled.

Nadir replied in a stern tone, "It has to do with Kristine, you fool."

"Why didn't you say so? I'll be right down." He slammed the phone down on the cradle, bounded out of bed, and hurriedly washed his face as he dashed around running his wet hands through his hair. He sighed, wondering about what might be discussed this morning.

He crossed the room to pick out clothes from his closet. No, that wouldn't do. He tossed it aside. He couldn't be picky right now about is clothes, after all he was in a hurry. He hobbled on one foot as he pulled on a pair of jeans. In the process of retrieving a shirt, he accidentally leaned too hard into the dresser and slammed the drawer shut.

"Ah, damn," he was muttering in frustration yanking on a T-shirt trying to keep his balance. It seemed like he was taking too long to dress. Everything was going wrong. Why did that always seem to happen when a person was in a hurry? He slipped his feet into a pair of shoes as he pondered that question while he headed down in the elevator to the lobby.

By the time Erik arrived in the coffee shop, he was overwrought with worry. It took a few minutes for him to calm down. He located the Persian sitting at a wooden table by the window. Nadir liked to people watch; it was the old police chief showing in him today.

"All right, tell me what you know that has to do with Kristine!" begged Erik, his eyes the size of quarters.

"Calm down my friend she is fine. You need to be aware there is someone we think who might be stalking her. It is Raoul de Chagny. Meg tells me he's not to be trusted. He is a playboy, using women as if they were tissues and then discarding them without any regard to their feelings.

He has done this to one woman Meg worked with at the station. This woman has since left town. Telluride authorities claimed they were helpless to do anything even when presented with a woman who had been assaulted. Meg says the de Chagny name carries a lot of weight in this town." He left out telling Erik it was rape that frightened the woman away. Nadir knew if he told him this, things could turn ugly. He wouldn't be able to stop Erik from killing Raoul just to keep him from Kristine. When the time was right, he would tell him the rest of the story. It was all in the timing.

Nadir cleared his throat and continued, "Raoul and possibly someone else, seems to be following Kristine. I took her inside the hotel after we arrived last night. I think it was Raoul sitting in a car watching us. Those windows are tinted too dark on that Mustang to discern exactly who it was for sure."

He went on to tell Erik about the chain of events between Meg, Kristine and Raoul at lunch. He also told Erik about Kristine's meeting with Meg at Marie's. The women shared their information about Raoul and his treatment of other women. Nadir's final comments was how sad Meg was for not telling Kristine soon enough about Raoul. "Remember your woman was trying to be kind to that scum before she knew anything else. Meg can't apologize enough for the slip up. I assure you, when Kristine heard what Raoul was really like, it disturbed her greatly. She has been worried ever since." Nadir watched as Erik soaked up everything that he said.

"Damn, I knew that night Raoul was trouble when he tried to break in on our dance. I'll see he doesn't get her alone, ever! If I must, I will hire private security or get my driver to come here. He could escort her everywhere, watching out for her safety when she is not at work. Whatever it takes to see she is safe from this sad excuse for a man. I vow to you Nadir, I will die trying to keep her safe. She is my life, my reason to live. I cannot let anyone hurt her, ever!" Tears streamed down Erik's face. His emotions were running very high at the moment. Erik had blown his temper one other time in his life which only brought deep despair. Letting his anger get the best of him was never what he wanted. He refused to let anyone see it again.

Nadir had never seen him this emotionally despondent since that awful episode a few years back.

It broke his heart at the cruelty of some people trying to separate this wonderful man from his beloved woman. Nadir knew how he would have felt. He loved Meg. He too would die to keep her safe from harm.

Erik tried to control his emotions sitting there talking. Never before had he been so open about feelings. The thought of losing Kristine to some idiot boy with more money than sense overpowered him. In the back of his mind, flashed thoughts of Bridgette. He pushed them away. That was different.

He insisted he had to get a tight grip on all that held him together. Kristine mustn't see how it angered him. He feared she would run if she caught him acting this way. She would never know if he could help it.

He definitely wanted to keep their lunch date. He planned to call and find out the best time to take a picnic to her. They could eat near work. He had arranged for the Eatery to pack a lunch and it was now in his Jeep.

She asked him to be there at 12:30. She had an hour to eat. He informed her he would pick her up and they would drive to a nearby field for lunch. Kristine loved the idea.

Carlotta overheard Kristine arranging a lunch date with Erik. Jealousy oozed from every pore of her body. When she first noticed Erik had arrived in town, she knew who he was. She had only been in Telluride a year. She kept up on her information about Stars. She read every publication, watched every show and was educated when it came to recognizing someone she thought important. She had set her sights on him from the first. She thought it was fate that landed Erik where she was living. She wanted him and all the attention he received as a Star. She envisioned what it would be like hanging off Erik's arm as his girlfriend in Hollywood. She wanted all the attention and personal service that she could garner and more. Carlotta had not pounced yet, but she would.

Kristine seemed too innocent about what lay at her fingertips. It would be wasted on a naïve person such as her. Carlotta shelved it in the back of her mind, but it would often pop back into her head. Erik would be hers and she knew it.

She primped at her desk. She dreamed of that one moment in which Erik would see her instead of Kristine. Carlotta thought of her as another uneducated woman "in the ways of the world" who would fall to the wayside. Carlotta had no way of knowing Kristine was not the innocent she appeared to be.

Raoul was down the street from the station, watching as Erik pulled up. _Now what was he doing there?_ thought Raoul. This messed up his unexpected chance to take Kristine out._ This has got to stop. Why couldn't Erik stay gone longer?_

--

Erik beamed when he saw her. Kristine walked out right into his open arms and received a pleasurable kiss. They put their heads together creating light and intimate small talk while laughing seductively, before entering the Jeep.

--

Carlotta and Raoul watched from their own separate vantage points fuming over what they saw, something had to happen and fast.

Carlotta stood just outside the front door of the station as she watched the couple get into Erik's Jeep. She had been looking around the parking lot when boredom set in after watching Kristine fawn all over him. Carlotta refused to let go of her chance at fame and riches.

Raoul had been watching her and knew by the signs of lust in her eyes, she was dreaming about **this** actor. But most of all, it was her body language Raoul had spotted first. Her mouth seemed to water and she gave off a look that proved she wanted to be with Erik. Raoul stood on the edge of the parking lot out of Erik's view line when he finally locked eyes with the woman.

He could see this woman had the same yearning for Erik, which he had for Kristine. He also had an idea. He knew he had a pigeon, but just how willing she would be to work with him to separate Kristine and Erik, so they could both have what they wanted – Kristine for him and Erik for her.

They watched as the happy couple drove off to find a place for lunch.

Carlotta focused on the man from her vantage point. She had only seen him hanging around a couple of times before, but knew nothing about him. She saw an angry and disgusted look in his eyes as he watched them pull away. Did he fancy Kristine? Well then, he could help her get what she wanted and she wanted Erik. He could have Kristine if he desired her that much.

Carlotta had lived in Telluride a little over a year. How did Raoul get under Carlotta's radar? He was after all loaded with money. She would find this out too late to change the outcome in her favor. If she had known, maybe she would have set her sights on him and not on Erik. But, as smart as Carlotta thought she was, she really was lacking in common sense.

Raoul spotted her. He decided to charm her for what he could get. His sources supplied all kinds of information. She worked with Kristine and her name was Carlotta Giabaldi. They also mentioned she was working her way up the ladder at a TV station. Trying anyway she could to gain fame along the way. Her ambition was to get "on the air" making a name for herself and plastering her face across the airwaves. That would eventually get the big networks interested in her.

He believed she had lofty expectations and he was willing to take advantage of them to get what he wanted. His instincts told him she was the perfect person for part of his plan. From what he saw earlier she obviously wanted the freak, which lifted his spirits. He pondered his options. He opted to see what she had on her mind. He knew what _**he**_ had on his mind.

Raoul pulled up next to Carlotta and asked, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Raoul de Chagny. Would you care to join me for lunch? I see you are looking for someone and I think I could oblige you with some tips. What do you say, pretty lady?" He flattered her with that approach. It worked as she smiled back at him. He gambled it would take no time in getting her into his bed. Raoul bedded most women on less and it was considered an art form to him. He was so warped.

Carlotta never passed up a handsome man, let alone one who offered her a meal. She knew how to get what she wanted. She licked her lips as she sat down in his car. _She might be late returning from lunch_, she thought to herself. "I'm Carlotta Giabaldi," she said.

'Yes I know. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Carlotta." He said, letting a hint of sexiness slip in around the conversation.

Raoul sped of taking her to his apartment. Once inside the door, he kissed Carlotta hard barely giving her a chance to brace herself. His sexual appetite had lacked sustenance the last few days. He was going to get his fill today with or without her consent.

She in return lusted for Raoul. She knew by the way he approached just exactly she could get from him in return. It entailed sex, nothing more.

They started tearing through their clothes dropping them as they progressed to his bedroom. Raoul pushed her onto the bed and ravaged her body with his mouth and hands. Carlotta was amazed at his skills for pleasing a woman. Never had anyone been this adept a lover to her. His skilled hands were everywhere. They teased and played with her body as heat rose with every touch.

All during her quest while she looked for a masterful partner, Raoul never came into her sights. She missed knowing about him, but she would find out soon enough, she supposed. He was a masterful lover. She hoped her lunch time would be satisfied and it was. He took her to lust filled heights, unlike nothing she had never known before. Whatshe wanted was hot and wild action. He delivered. Whatever he gave her he got in return. He too was sated. It had been a long time since that had happened with someone so willing to do what he wanted and liked it.

When he was finished he rolled away from her. He was never in a hurry to cuddle. Why do that if he didn't have to. This was just a business deal in his mind. He would be civil but that was all. If he had to later, he would get more touchy feely. He would milk her for all she was worth in the lust department.

She liked what he gave. _He was an expert at handling a woman,_ she thought. She sighed remembering it all. They could play games like this when they needed to fill the void; each one was lacking a partner.

She smiled hoping to get in one more round in before leaving. She crawled on her hands and knees to him and began to beg with her eyes. She sent out a somewhat sultry look running her hand over his body teasing him to see what results she could bring up.

What did this man want? He took her to bed, but there had to be something else he wanted besides Kristine.

"I don't know you at all, so why did you hook up with me? What are you after? What can I do for you?" Carlotta rattled off many question, hoping for an answer.

"Outside in the parking lot, I noticed you were eyeing the actor. You seem to want him. I don't understand why anyone would want that freak, but that is your choice. Technically he has someone I want. If we work together we could give each other help attaining what we desire." Raoul answered.

Drawing up on her knees, she smiled and said, "You want Kristine? Well I want Erik. To answer your question, he as all that want money, power, and fame. Kristine knows nothing about what he has to offer and I do. I will gladly help you get her, if in return I get him. He mustn't be hurt. Is that understood? He would be of no value to me that way." She was smart and knew what she wanted.

_So she wanted Erik, it fits into my plan,_ Raoul thought._ Little does this tart know I have more money and power than that to bit actor has, but I would rather have Kristine than this shrill voice harpy for a wife. The quicker I get this done the better. I don't want her thinking she can get her hooks into me._ _But while she is here I will milk her for all the sex I can get._

He let his mind go dreaming of Kristine working his body instead of Carlotta. It was the only way he could get through being with her. _Yes Kristine, work my body let it sing for you._ Raoul was lost in his deluded and twisted dreams.

Her body started working in special ways to please Raoul. The more she gave she figured, the more she would get. He became aware of what she was doing and obliged her. In return it gave him what he wanted. Not a bad deal as long as he kept thinking about Kristine.

When they were done she picked up her clothes and dressed quickly. Once done, she grabbed her cell phone to call for a cab as she dashed from the apartment. No need for goodbyes. Their time together was just for sex. Getting back to work fast was what concerned her. Her body ached with pain but it was all good pain. She hadn't had that much activity in the sex department in a long time. Her muscles were way out of shape down there. She began to remember what Raoul had done; it made her smile a little more broadly. This particular pain had its rewards.

--

Back in his apartment Raoul reclined there in his bed smiling at what he had done. He notched in his mind yet another conquest appeasing his sexual appetite. Carlotta might bring him closer to his quest for Kristine. He would dish it out and take what was given no questions asked. His smile said it all. Having Carlotta on his side would be beneficial down the road. She could help distract Erik so he could get Kristine.

He had begun to shower as he considered a way he could get Kristine to want him. He had to turn on the charm even more to get through her exterior. It would take time and plenty of care, no slip ups would do. Executing a suitable plan would mean a lot to him. Raoul's future: his business, his wealth all hinged on his accomplishing that task. In his warped mind having the perfect wife would get him all he desired, most importantly, respectability. His dad had that with his mother. Raoul had to have her to make it work. He started jerking off, while his mind once again filed with dreams of Kristine.

**--**

Carlotta returned feeling wonderful but knowing she looked a mess -- hair mussed, clothes wrinkled. She ran to the bathroom to try putting herself back together before anyone noticed. After a bit she emerged from the bathroom as she had arrived that day. She looked like a picture of stylish fashion and inside she was sated.

_Lunches should always be this good and worth your while, _she thought.

She had settled at her desk when her tummy told her she was hungry. Through it all she had skipped lunch after going to Raoul's apartment. She made a hurried search of her desk which turned up nothing. She lightly sprinted as her heels clicked on the tiles to the vending machine, where she purchased a bag of chips and a soft drink. She supposed these would have to do.

--

Erik and Kristine had located a field nearby giving them a great view of the mountains.

They set up their picnic beside the car. The basket was filled with different savory things for lunch.

With their lunch finished, they tucked themselves in each others arms while looking out at the view. The time flew by when all of the sudden out of nowhere the sky opened up and rained on them. A small cloud had formed hidden from view where they had parked in the grove of trees. Neither one had noticed the sky darkening. They rushed to gather up the picnic things and had tossed everything into the jeep. Luckily Erik had left the hardtop up.

They collapsed into the seats laughing at the way they looked. Erik reached over and kissed Kristine in her drenched state. She invaded his senses intoxicating him in every way, but now was not the time for such things.

Erik would wait until they were alone in the privacy of their rooms for what he had on his mind. Privacy was very important to him and he would guard her privacy in the same manner. He just had to keep reminding his senses of that.

Just as fast as the shower had started, it stopped. Occasional afternoon showers popped up without warning. He looked over to check the time on the dash clock and realized he needed to get Kristine back to the station.

Erik bemoaned how his afternoon was going to drag on with her back at work, leaving him very lonely. He decided to head to the cabin to compose. It just might be the right time. While Kristine worked, at least then she couldn't distract him physically.

--

Erik headed out leaving her off just inside the lobby doors. Kristine walked into the department still damp from the shower. Her hair was slicked down around her face in wet ringlets. Her damp dress was plastered where it shouldn't be, showing off her form to those in the hallway.

Carlotta looked up as Kristine entered and with a smirk said, "Looks like you were in a wet T-shirt contest." Kristine cringed. She was a little self-conscious as she pulled at her dress. All of the sudden as if a light bulb went off in Kristine's head; she dashed off around the corner to the bathroom. Kristine thought of an idea. She would try to use the hand dryer on the wall to take out the extra dampness. As it was, her hair would be too frizzy if left on its own. Something would have to be done. Her makeup looked smeared; it definitely needed fixing.

She stepped over to the dryer as the warm air flowed out of the nozzle. She worked at smoothing her dress out while it started to dry. The warm air felt good on her damp skin as her hand glided over her arm.

She pulled a brush from her purse and started to struggle with it as she pulled it through her hair. It seemed her hair had become matter. Once she had control of it the water soon started to evaporate. But it left it a little too full. When she finished drying it she made one large long braid to keep the frizzy ends under control. _What I wouldn't do for a curling iron about now_, she snickered to herself.

Just a few more minutes of the nozzle pointed down and her dress would be dry enough to return to work.

In the back of her mind she thought,_ I need to look presentable for the rest of the afternoon, or I will take a ribbing from everyone else if I don't._

She walked back from the bathroom toward her desk. Kristine wanted to work in silence, the less said the better. She glanced up from her desk and noticed Carlotta, who dryly stated, "Well look at you, dry at last. Next time for lunch keep the passion down so you don't get hosed off."

Kristine was stunned, but replied, "No, we will keep an eye on the sky for those arrant rain showers. What happened to you? By the looks of it you rolled in the "hay" with someone." Little did Kristine know she had actually guessed it right! Kristine could tell Carlotta looked different than when she arrived this morning. Only a woman would notice a thing like that.

With what appeared to be anger showing on her face Carlotta snapped, "None of your business little toad!" Kristine turned back to her papers. Carlotta let out a growl as she curled her hands into fists, hidden by the folds of her dress.

It was sad really if you thought about it, she had no one to talk to, no girlfriends. It would be nice to talk to someone, but she obviously couldn't talk to Kristine. Carlotta refused to get close to any woman. They either stole boyfriends or stabbed you in the back or worse. Odd as it seemed, she did the same to most of the women she had known at one time or another. So she had to learn to be lonely, no one would listen.

Holding onto a small smile Kristine returned to her work. Her phone rang sometime later with a mournful voice on the other end. Erik seemed lonely, and he said, "I miss my lunch partner. Are you coming out to the cabin after work? I want to be with you my love, I miss you so. If you do come, be careful and keep your car doors locked."

Kristine blushed as she said, "Yes, I will. I am going to stop off at the hotel and then out to the cabin. I will leave here at 5:00 PM. See you later. I miss you too."

Carlotta overheard the conversation and nearly gagged. _I know I_ _could make him so much_ _happier than she could, and I shall._

--

Raoul had finally finished putting himself back together and drove off to work. He carried a smirk on his face as he entered his office.

One of the secretaries would know what he had done by just looking at his face. He had been with her a few times and she just didn't have the heart to quit work. She urgently needed the money to support her ailing mother and jobs around this town were scarce. It hurt that he was so callous and open about his so called affairs with women. There had been a couple of others from work he had treated the same way. They finally had left in disgrace when things became too hard to handle. Many of the men that now worked at his company carried the same arrogant attitude about women.

One in particular happened to be Joseph Bouquet. He did much of Raoul's dirty business dealings or gathered information when he needed something shady carried out. He basked in the need to get his kicks with the other office women. He carried pertinent information on them with Raoul. Raoul never knew Joseph was doing this, if he had it might cost him is job. But then, he could use the information to keep his job and say he would tell Raoul's parents to make sure. He could blackmail any woman at work for sex and of course the boss for his job. Bouquet was one sick and twisted dude. Someone Raoul seemed at home around, birds of a feather, so to speak, but if he only knew the half of it.

That was what he had done with Raoul's secretary, Jocelyn Arnold. She was very frightened of Bouquet. He was brutal with her every time he forced himself upon her. Her clothing hid most of her bruises and no one knew her dirty secret. Jocelyn would never survive the humiliation if they did. Her mental state had teetered on the edge for sometime.

Raoul wanted Joseph in his office and demanded Jocelyn go find him, now! She worried Joseph was in the hanger working on Raoul's plane. If she had to go out there, he would grope her up before he came to see Raoul. She shook as she entered the building.

Stepping just inside the door, Jocelyn shouted for Bouquet, "Raoul wants you in his office."

She turned quickly to leave, but was grabbed from behind, "Where do you suppose you are going so fast my little toy? I need to see you over in the supply room."

He pulled her inside and delighted in playing with her body in his usual manner. The pain was excruciating. She tried to cry out with a muffled scream. His hand covered her mouth. Bouquet continued playing with her. Before long he had taken what he needed. He labored for breath as he readjusted himself and zipped up his pants.

He headed off to Raoul's office to see what he wanted.

--

Jocelyn stumbled from the nearby area holding her sides. Out in the air she hid behind a plane and cried with disgust. She felt dirty, used and tired of it all. Somehow she needed to find the nerve to stop this madness and abuse, but how? Nevertheless, Jocelyn had to find a way and fast.

--

Much later in the day a sleek sports car had pulled up to the hotel. From inside someone watched Kristine load her last box into her car. She settled in, buckled up and started out for the cabin. Before she started loading the car she had purposely looked around and noticed no one. She neglected to check again before she drove off. Her mind was so relieved when she found there was no one following her, she made the mistake of assuming she was safe and that would her biggest mistake so far.

The car followed her from a considerable distance with lights out. In about 20 minutes, Kristine had pulled up next to the cabin. The sports car parked down the road behind a clump of trees.

From behind the seat appeared a pair of binoculars. The man adjusted them to fit. He carried a camera in his other hand. He pulled his hat down to disguise his face. He made sure he had his stash in his pocket before leaving the car.

--

Erik assisted Kristine in unloading her boxes. Before they finished he pulled her to him for a welcoming kiss. He was glad to see she had arrived safely. During the whole afternoon until she arrived, he had felt so alone.

He placed most of her boxes into the storage shed. He had arranged a corner just for her to use.

"I will get what is left in the car Kristine. You go on in and start to unpack. I will also put the car in the barn." Erik shouted to her while she walked to the cabin.

"Fine! Thank you Erik." Kristine shouted back.

Erik locked the barn and returned to the cabin to get dinner started while Kristine finished her unpacking. He wanted to make their first night in the cabin special. While he was in town, Erik bought champagne, steaks, salad, French bread and strawberries dipped in chocolate for dessert.

Inside the fireplace hung a grill to cook the steaks and warm the bread. He prepared the fire and organized things in the kitchen. On the counter he placed the dishes and silverware. The salad cooled in the refrigerator. Strawberries were on the back porch.

He had carried over a small table next to the sofa. He poured the wine and laid a deep red rose with a black ribbon at her place on the table.

When Kristine came out of the bedroom, she was surprised again by the loving care with which he had made the evening special. Erik handed her a champagne glass. He reached over and kissed her lips before he toasted the occasion.

"To the future and all that it holds for us, I love you Kristine." They drank to each other.

He pulled her to him passionately and crushed her lips to his. He had waited all day and was starved, but not for food. Parting, they held each other as their heads touched with eyes closed. They just listened to the other breathe for the longest time.

Erik made the first move and broke away to start the steaks cooking. Kristine watched as he laid the steaks on the grill. They sizzled as they cooked.

She picked up the rose he left on her plate and had drawn the black ribbon through her fingertips. The rose smelled so sweet. The color resembled the dark red roses he had used in the suite. He never missed anything.

This step was an important one for Erik. It was their first night together as a couple. She was indeed special, his Kristine. Everything had to be perfect. The steaks cooked as he finished setting the table.

Kristine was amazed at how Erik had cooked dinner to perfection. The steaks were just right. The salad had a special hand-made dressing he had prepared, the bread was warmed to perfection and dripping with butter. She loved it all.

_He cares for me, he loves me, and I love him, _she thought.

Kristine couldn't quit smiling. She had something on her mind for Erik, later in the evening.

As Kristine relaxed after the dinner, Erik began preparing another bottle of champagne to be opened. She laughed as the cork flew out of the bottle of champagne. It darted haphazardly across the room missing the window, and then bounced off the sidewall and landed on the chair beside the kitchen door. Erik turned red with embarrassment. He knew he could open the bottle with more flair than that childish display. He wanted to make it gently pop, as one should to savor the flavor inside. Well, it had given Kristine a definite moment of fun he had to admit. He watched her laugh. He poured out two glasses as he descended on his knees beside the sofa she sat on. They toasted to their life again and linked arm to arm to drink.

Unbeknownst to Erik and Kristine someone lurked under the front living room window. He prepared for his unsavory evening watching the pair. It delighted the man to no end.

Erik reached over holding a chocolate covered strawberry in his hands. He dangled it over Kristine's mouth as she playfully bit for it. Once she had captured it in her teeth she bit it off the stem.

She gazed into his eyes. She very seductively started to eat it. Erik licked his lips as he watched her. She licked her lips playfully with her tongue after swallowing the berry. Erik watched. He felt a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. He then slipped off his mask and slid it under the sofa.

Kristine leaned into his lips as she kissed him with a playful touch and moaned. He reacted. Erik went wild. He pulled her off the sofa onto the floor beside him. He hovered over her. His tongue dipped into her mouth so he could taste the berry flavor mingled with the chocolate. That caused a moan to go through his lips tickling hers. She wiggled in his arms from the sensation.

Now Erik slowly had begun a journey with his hands across her body. She felt his heated touch through the clothing. This caused a sweep of heat to travel through Kristine's body. Feeling how strained he was in his jeans she pulled him to her. Reaching down, she started to unbutton them. Erik's breath hitched, and he hoped he could wait for a little longer.

He started to rip her blouse off causing buttons to zip by as they landed on the sofa and floor. She had worn a tube top to cover her. Erik was intrigued, no bra? His engaging touch caused her to dance in his arms. She became ignited by his surprise over the tube top.

She started to nip his lips and thrust her tongue inside his mouth in a hurried frenzy. He tugged at her jeans until finally they opened as his hand and slipped inside.

"Oh, baby!" escaped out of his lips as his fingers dipped inside of her. She took a deep breath in hopes of slowing herself down. She was ready to explode. He stopped, allowing them both to slip out of their jeans. Their impassioned fun was about to advance.

Erik's shirt barred the way. Kristine worked her hands so they gripped the material. It was when she jerked on it the snaps sang their release. He tossed it off and it landed near the table. Everything she craved was at hand. She wanted to return the sensual feelings, fair was fair after all.

The both desired much more as they continued on. As time passed, it seemed they had finally found what they both had eagerly and blissfully sought. It was deep satisfaction to be in one another arms, to feel the man you loved moving inside of you and to feel the sensation of her as he glided in and out.

Finally he collapsed on top of her. He caught that one long breath he needed. He kissed her again passionately.

When she collected herself from their time together, she was still in need of something. So she decided to keep pleasuring herself all on her very own fulfilling the urges she had as Erik watched. He was spellbound. Erik just looked into her eyes; she gazed back at him.

After a time, Kristine's odyssey ended. Erik was a true spectator for that session. She curled up next to him, sighing against his chest. He took his long arms and pulled her tight to him and he was amazed at how she pleasured herself as he watched. At one point he achieved his own orgasm just watching her, but kept quiet so her spell would not be broken. He lay beside her in total awe. No woman would do this and still love the man she was with fully, as Kristine had. She shared it with him because she loved him and she told him so.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you too, my Kristine. You are my love my lifetime of happiness. You are my angel."

Their evening's spell of passion was shattered by a loud noise outside the living room window. Erik moved to cover Kristine's nude body with his as he grabbed an afghan that lay nearby. She shivered under his protective caress.

He replaced his mask that lay under the sofa while he quickly looked around. His anger mounted. He was determined to find who or what made that noise.

**Thank you for taking the time to read. If you are so inclined, I would like to hear from you. Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We know what is required. No I own nothing related to POTO, Erik (damn) or anyone else. **

**Author's notes: I would like to thank Hope for her constant vigil of correcting this work and making it flow, without my silly mistakes. After this chapter, Hope will help me do the first edit to the rest of the story. Opera Lover will start taking over with chapter 16, doing the final edit before I post the chapter. To both ladies, I am very grateful to have you tending my story.  
**

**Big thanks to the following people who have taken time to review the last chapter: Kelsismom, Chapusera, Keyklee, JustBFree, A.P.Reich, MadLizzy, Pertie, and to a new reviewer, montaquecat, who has just started reading, welcome . I thank all of you for the time you take reading my story. I would like to add, a few changes in my punctuation skills will start taking place, as I said, next chapter. This, and other chapters will be corrected as we have time. Thank you, for baring with me.  
**

**Previous chapter: With the romantic spell broken, Erik protects Kristine. He is determined to find out who invaded their privacy.**

**Chapter 15 Dreams are shattered, privacy broken. Life has begun changed. Can it ever be recapture?**

Erik knew it was his duty to cover her nude body protectively with the afghan.

He looked for and found his jeans. Erik tugged them on as he ran to the door and out onto the steps to see what the trouble was. In the distance, he watched a man run down the road. He knew it was futile to catch up to him, so he hurried back inside to see about Kristine. She was his main concern now. There she was still trembling crouching under the afghan.

"What was that?" she cried out.

"I don't know who it was but someone ran off when I stepped outside. There must have been someone looking inside the window. I am going to look outside again. I want to see what might be under the window. Stay here and don't move." He handed her his cell phone in case he hollered instructions for her to call Nadir.

--

Joseph Bouquet's plump, exhausted body finally reached the car. He collapsed into the driver's seat as he pulled the door shut behind him. He dismissively tossed his cumbersome gear in the passenger seat. He still shook all over at the thought of almost being caught by Erik. Joseph started the dark sports car in a hurry. His one wish was to escape before Erik drove down the road to investigate who was on his property.

Joe's nerves were shot, but he accomplished a perfectly executed U-turn on the dirt road. Grinning like a Cheshire cat that he was getting away, he raced off down the road towards Telluride.

--

With a flashlight in hand, Erik wandered over to look under the window. There scattered in the dirt his light illuminated a set of footprints, a condom, a few cigarette butts and a hat. The sight nauseated Erik. Someone watched them make love and for how long he couldn't guess.

_No! No one could have seen my beautiful Kristine's body naked or taken my photo without my mask,_ thought Erik.

These two thoughts disturbed him.He wanted to believe no photos were taken, but that might be wishful thinking on his part. Now his anger flared.

Why were they doing this? They had to be very brave, sick, or both. He decided to leave it all there for Nadir to see. He would call him out to investigate it right away. Erik had to calm down before he returned inside to Kristine.

He jogged back inside where she lay under the afghan. He gently retrieved the cell phone from Kristine's hand. He entered the speed dial code for Nadir. Once he answered, Erik implored him to come right away to the cabin.

He gave no other information just his frantic plea for his friends help and then the call ended. He repeated to himself this was all just a childish prank, but he knew better than that deep down inside.

Far away the dark deep recesses of Erik's mind, he believed she might pull away from him. The manner in which he responded to this ordeal once it was all over, would tell her more about him and how he handled things, than anything he could do. It was imperative he do it right. His past actions with others hadn't worked. He had to make it work this time.

She had been shaking uncontrollably since it all started. In his desire to console Kristine, he reached under the afghan and pulled her to him. He needed to feel her close. After a bit, he convinced her to get dressed.

"Nadir will be due soon." He assured Kristine. She wouldn't want anyone to see her in this state of undress.

She smiled a little at his attempt to make her feel better.

Kristine moved quickly to gather her clothes and headed to the bathroom with the afghan secured tightly in her hands, clutching it around her body.

She was so frightened and angry it caused her to slam the door. She locked it behind her. She never intended to lock out Erik. Instead, she wanted to lock out the fear of the unknown.

Once inside, her body trembled uncontrollably making it difficult to get dressed.

She splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to calm herself. She was able to get dressed after she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her mind. It helped take her mind of things when she brushed her hair.

After she finished, she unlocked the door and rushed out to find the shelter of Erik's arms. He secured her in his fierce grip while they waited for Nadir to arrive. That seemed to calm her nerves even more. She relaxed enough to doze as the shock of it all had finally worn off.

It pleased him he was able to make her relax enough to go to sleep. His mind began to ease letting go of those fears he harbored earlier.

--

Nadir and Meg had gone to dinner. They were on their way to her mother's for dessert, when he received the call from Erik. Erik insisted Nadir hurry to his cabin. No, pleaded was more like it.

Meg alerted her mother they would be there later when she explained something was wrong out at Erik's the cabin.

Her mother said, "Take your time and call the Sheriff's department if you need anything. I'll wait to hear from you, dear. Be careful you two."

Meg closed the phone. Nadir peeled out down the dirt road outside of the town that led to Erik's cabin. As they traveled down the road, they were passed by a dark sports car as it zoomed past them headed towards town. The driver was so startled to see another car he almost lost control as he sped by.

Meg turned around to see what happened to the other car. It seemed to her she had recognized the other car, but at that rate of speed she could tell for sure. She thought she had spotted it in town. That type of car wasn't owned by just everyone, just one or two. Who owned that car? Raoul and who else? But it was too dark to figure out for sure who was driving. Damn dark windows. She would mention this to Nadir later, not in front of Erik or Kristine just yet.

Nadir sped on.

--

Erik believed he heard a car approach so he released his hold on Kristine. It caused her to stir. She reached out in an attempt to hold onto Erik. He maneuvered over to the door. In his grasp was a baseball bat for protection. He sighed in relief, when he saw it was Nadir's car. He returned to Kristine where he placed a kiss on her lips and told her to stay there. She hadn't argued with him since it all started she wouldn't start now. This truly had affected her.

Erik went out to greet Nadir. He wanted to show him everything he had found. He neglected to tell Kristine what was under the window. It would undoubtedly upset her. If she knew there had been someone watching them, she might decide to leave him. She would feel their time together wasn't worth the effort. That thought gnawed at Erik's insides. Now was not the time to worry about it. Nadir was here to help him grasp what had gone on tonight and maybe come up with a reason **why**.

Meg raced to Erik's side. She wanted to know if Kristine was alright.

He motioned, "She's inside. Go to her and comfort her while we look around, please Meg."

"Sure, of course I will," she said as she touched his hand with hers in a gesture of friendship. Erik's eyes brightened a bit and then he smiled back at her.

--

Meg walked inside to find Kristine. She hugged her close in an attempt to comfort her.

Kristine broke down and started to sob. She remembered what Erik and she had done together before this all started. She became so embarrassed.

Meg kissed her cheek. She admitted Kristine was normally brave and strong, but this could shake anyone beyond his or her core of stability. Meg believed it would even shake hers too.

--

Erik showed Nadir the mess under the window. Nadir stood there, shock written all over his face.

"Why would someone do this out here of all places? This doesn't make any sense." He wondered.

Nadir's mind was clicking away processing everything he saw. It had sparked many questions in his mind. His overdeveloped sense at detective logic had begun to surface. He told Erik not to touch anything until he secured it all in some type of sterile bags.

"Erik, do you have some **new** zip lock bags in the house?" Nadir asked.

"I am not sure, but let's look at the boxes in the cabin. I had some supplies delivered before I settled in." Erik said.

They walked inside to notice the women huddled on the sofa. Nadir walked over to Kristine and gave her a hug.

"We will find out who was behind this and get them. I promise you both." Nadir looked straight into Erik's eyes and then nodded in friendship. He reached out and shook Erik's hand tightly.

When the men searched the kitchen nothing turned up. They looked around for anything else to use. Kristine looked up to ask what they were doing.

Erik stated, "We need to put something in **new** zip lock bags for Nadir to take with him."

"I have some in my box in the bedroom. I use them to secure make-up when I travel. Let me get you some." Kristine said while she walked in the bedroom in search of the box.

Meg insisted she wanted to know; it was 'the reporter' in her. She went over to the men and asked, "What do you need bags for?"

Nadir looked into her inquisitive eyes and said, "We have some things under the window I would like tested. I am sending them to a lab in LA for that."

"What did you find? Spit it out." Meg asked again seeing the men were leery to speak up.

"You can't let Kristine know, but we found some footprints, cigarette butts, a hat, and a used condom." Nadir said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eeeww, a condom! Some sick bastard was outside jacking off while watching you two. God, that is so gross!" Meg shrieked, clamping her hand on her mouth. What if Kristine had heard? It suddenly made Meg wonder had been Raoul out there under that window.

Just then she walked into the room totally unaware of what has been said. "Here are a couple of bags. Will that be enough, Nadir?" Kristine asked.

"Yes, my dear, that should do it. You and Erik sit here. Meg will get you some tea to settle your nerves." He motioned for her to do that. "I will take care of the evidence right now." Nadir went outside to work as he pulled his pocket camera out to record it all in place first.

Meg filled the kettle while in the other room Erik held Kristine close. He couldn't even imagine just how bad she really felt, knowing someone watched as they made love. What made matters worse he thought was when she had satisfied herself privately for Erik's eyes only.

"I will see that we have a security system installed tomorrow, whatever it takes to feel secure again in our home. Will you be able to live here if I do that?" Erik softly asked her.

"I don't know only if you are here with me, but probably not ever alone Erik." She responded shyly.

Meg brought out the tea and poured them some. She picked up her cup and sat down in a chair by the fire. Meg sat watching as Erik and Kristine sat on the sofa. It felt like a cloud of despair hung around them. They must have remembered everything that happened. Now some sick slimy person had trespassed upon their safe world. Nadir said he couldn't make any sense of it unless Erik's star status had something to do with it. Who knew what drove scum to do things like this?

Nadir came inside after he finished his chore under the window. He secured the evidence away inside his car. He wondered if they shouldn't return with the couple and see that they were safe in Erik's suite for the night.

"So what is the plan Erik? Are you staying here or returning to the suite?" Nadir inquired.

"Not here not now." Was all Kristine said right after Nadir finished his sentence.

When Erik heard her comment, he knew she wanted to get away from there quickly. He began to lock down the cabin. Nadir helped. After he scattered what was left of the fire, Erik grabbed some of Kristine clothes from the dresser. He packed her toiletries in a bag, and then he did the same for himself. He helped her up from the sofa as they walked out on the steps. He locked the cabin door and they left. He secured her in the car before he walked over to thank Nadir and Meg again for all their help. He was sorry to have disturbed their plans.

Nadir said, "I did it for my dear friends. Now get going, we will follow you into town to the hotel."

Meg chimed in, "Mother is waiting to hear from us on how you two are, so let us get going, please." She shuddered to think someone could still be out there in the dark somewhere. "I want to make sure both of you are safe, before we tell her."

Erik walked back to his car and drove into town.

--

As they arrived at the hotel he surveyed the streets before he parked the car in the parking garage. No one would bother them tonight and get away with it. After he was sure no one was there, he walked around to help Kristine out. They proceeded to the desk for keys to the suite. The clerk watched them, he could see something was wrong.

They looked so sad_._ He wondered why they were back.

Earlier that morning, Erik informed the clerk he owned a cabin on the edge of town and from time to time he would be out there.

The hotel was to keep his room reservation secured all the time. It was when he brought their keys back to the desk that Erik told him they would be out there for a while. What had happened to make them return and look so miserable?

He handed them their keys and said, "Is there anything else you require tonight?"

Erik said, "No, thank you, nothing."

He left the desk behind and walked over to the elevator as Nadir and Meg entered the hotel. They followed in behind the couple before the doors closed.

--

Once on the floor Erik entered the suite and stowed their bags in the closet.

Kristine disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Within a few seconds she collapsed on the floor to cry. She never liked to cry, it showed weakness, but this was all so unexpected and degrading.

--

Nadir closed the door to the suite. They walked down the hall back towards the elevator, he let his arm wrap around Meg tighter.

--

Erik turned around and entered the bathroom. Inside he found her huddled there on the floor. Erik knew they needed to soak away the tension. He started the water to fill the tub with one hand. His other hand reached over for the jar with bath salts. He sprinkled in a generous amount. He scooped her into his strong arms and he held her tight for a bit while the tub filled. It was a few minutes later he flipped the switch for the Jacuzzi motor with his foot. He nodded for her to undress while he stripped off his clothes. She looked up and smiled.

As gentle as ever he picked her up stepped over into the tub and settled them down in the steaming water. It felt soothing to have the water wrap their bodies in the heated waves from the Jacuzzi.

A little later they stepped out to dry one another off before went to bed. Cocooned under the covers with their arms entwined, Erik and Kristine drifted off in peaceful sleep.

--

Once the dark sports car came to a stop, Joseph Bouquet leaned against the steering wheel in sheer exhaustion. Between what he thought he viewed while they preformed their sexual tryst, to the photos he snapped and his own twisted self-satisfying display, he was almost caught. If he had have been caught, he planned to spill everything he knew about who was behind this mess. He liked most of what he did, but now he had been chased by this guy. He looked like a person you shouldn't mess with and very capable of revenge, if Joseph were caught.

No, he wasn't anyone's fall guy. In this manipulated game of Raoul's, they both could be captured. He would cut a deal with the law and get a reduced sentence. Besides, he could answer any other questions about old date rape cases the authorities had. Joseph had stashed away all of the information on Raoul he had or knew about. If needed, it was there to save his skin. He would snitch on everything.

He pondered something he thought he saw tonight. Had he seen Erik's face without his mask? Had he taken a photo? What a find that would be to Raoul. He hoped above all he had been successful in doing that one thing.

The more he thought about it the more it upset him. There was one moment where things hadn't looked right across the room while he stared at Erik. Now he knew what it was. How could she make love to him if he was without that mask? She must have a freak fetish was all he could think of at the moment. Lots of people had fetishes he guessed, why not this tasty morsel. He'd love to taste her out.

He tripped over the door frame getting out of the car almost breaking the camera. He hoped he would get inside before something else happened. He wanted a shower. Spying in bushes on the ground was grubby work. His little escaped left him sticky allowing dirt to cling to his clothes. Even with a condom on, he was sticky after it fell off.

Joseph dumped his camera and things in a chair before he called Raoul. He explained to him he was done for the night and he would talk to him in the morning.

Finished with his call, Joseph stripped himself of his scratchy grimy clothes and stepped into the shower. He sighed under the waters messaging spray. It felt good to have it pelt over his body. He remembered what he saw on the cabin floor which brought a heated rise in him. Joseph began to remedy the situation, while in his mind he remembered viewing her naked body in the heat of passion.

He rubbed soap all over his body to clean the dirty sweaty stickiness away when he finished his voyeuristic dream.

As the towel dried his body he thought about those photos. They were as good as gold and he wanted to keep one or two to use for sale to the Tabloids. Raoul didn't need them all. He just wanted some for blackmail. The rest were of no interest to him, except the ones of the bitch in heat doing herself. Those he would make a double set since they would come in handy on a cold winter's night. It was for selfish reasons he wanted them. He could get warm on his own when he had no female body to satisfy him. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to try her out himself. If he could get to her before Raoul he just might try. Sure he kept telling himself that was after all, wishful thinking.

--

In another part of the town Raoul sat with a drink in his hand, softly laughing to himself. He knew Erik and Kristine were followed, photographed and watched all evening. He couldn't wait to see what Bouquet had taken.

What he had no use for he would sell to the tabloids and get satisfaction in knowing he had smeared Erik in print.

He hoped it would show what a sick person the freak really was, with or without the mask.

Maybe he could help ruin Erik movie career in the process or anything else he could destroy of Destler's. That would be something he wouldn't mind accomplishing, the ruination of another person. He loved the fact of leaving a trail of broken bodies along the way. It showed he had power, infinite power over anyone. But this one wouldn't be a physical rape as he had the women. It would be a physiological one. That would be even better.

He hoped the photos wouldn't show Kristine too clearly. He wanted to save her for himself. If she resisted him, Raoul would humiliate her in print if necessary right there in Telluride for all to see.

Raoul loved power. It was what he longed for, absolute power. The time had come for him to start his little show, the stage was set.

--

Nadir had taken Meg to her mother's home. She had called to tell Marie everyone was okay for now and they would see her shortly.

Before they went inside Meg turned to face him and said, "I know that there are two cars like that one in town. One is owned by Raoul and the knock off copy is owned by Bouquet. I wonder which one was out at the cabin tonight. He is Raoul's lackey and it makes me think it could have been Bouquet."

I will give it some thought and make sure I follow up on that later. Let's get to your mother's. Thank you, my darling, for this information." Nadir said and leaning over to kiss her nose.

"I knew you didn't know about this Bouquet fellow. You haven't been here long enough to find that out. He is just as bad as Raoul. He makes my skin crawl." She winced when she said that.

When he heard what she had said, Nadir voice registered deep concern. He replied, "Be careful my jewel. Stay out of his reach too."

--

Marie heard them arrive and met them in the hall after opening the door. She led them into the living room toward the sofa. Nadir pulled Meg down with him. The whole night bothered his soul. He knew once the call came in, it all was going to lead to trouble and wanted to make sure his friends and his Meg were safe.

Tea was on the coffee table and Marie began to pour them a cup. She asked Nadir if he wanted something stronger, perhaps a brandy.

"Yes, I would like very much to have one. Tell me where it is? I will pour it myself." Nadir offered, saving her the extra steps.

Marie pointed to the corner cabinet. Nadir let out a tired sigh as he stood wishing the night to be over. He walked over and opened up the liquor cabinet. He reached for a snifter. He poured a larger amount than normal. He slipped his fingers under the bowl and started the action of swirling the amber liquid around in the glass to release the aroma. This was brought on by the warmth of his hand penetrating the glass. His nose captured the aroma floating out over the top of the snifter.

He slowly inhaled the rich fragrance before he drank. With one long swallow, he downed the amber liquid after which he released another deep sigh.

When he returned to the sofa, he motioned for Meg to come back over into his arms. Meg leaned into him as she sipped on her tea. It was at that moment when her mother started to ask a question.

"Please tell me if you can, just what happened out at the cabin?" Marie implored.

Meg looked at her mother and wasn't sure she could tell her, so she turned her face to Nadir for help.

He began to tell Marie what they found when they arrived at the cabin. He went on to tell how upset Kristine had looked and how angry Erik had been over it all. When he told her about what he found, she turned white and winced at the thought of having anyone's privacy breached that way was uncalled for. Nadir hadn't minced words with her, instead he gave it to her straight.

She stated very firmly, "That is inexcusable behavior for someone to do. I hope you catch them.

"Yes, my dear lady, I plan to." Nadir replied as a matter-of-fact. He had so much floating around in his brain with what Meg had added earlier. Things were formulating. He would talk later to Erik about them.

The room filled with an eerie silence. No one said a word for the longest time. Meg had set her cup down curled her arms around Nadir's waist. She placed her head in the crook of his shoulder, as tears began to drop from her eyes. One tear landed on his hand. He reached over to her and gently wiped the others away. He kissed her head as he began to rock her in his arms.

Marie watched and then she decided to leave the room. She was tired from the waiting for Meg and Nadir to return and since she had found out what was going on, she wanted to retire for the night. These two needed their time alone after everything this evening. She reached down to kiss Meg and touched Nadir's cheek, she bid them goodnight. Turning out the lights as she passed to gie them a little privacy, she ascended the stairs.

"What will this do to the two of them and their relationship?" Meg cried.

"It shouldn't do anything but let's hope make it stronger. Erik would give his life to protect her from harm. That is how much she means to him. He doesn't give his love freely like most people do. This is his first and hopefully only love for Erik. I pray Kristine will let him do whatever he needs to do to prove this to her."

"I hope she does too." Meg responded.

Nadir turned to and said, "Meg, I would do the same for you, my dear little one. I love you so very much!" He pledged. Nadir captured her lips in a passionate kiss and drew her very close. Meg mewed into his mouth as his tongue danced with hers. His hand went to her breasts, cupping them gently through the fabric.

She pulled back opening her blouse which gave him access to her treasured breasts. Leaning down, he captured one in his mouth for a delicate kiss.

Meg watched while he drew his hands over them gently touching each one, as his eyes gazed on them with longing and desire. She smiled as he looked up at her. She wanted him.

Nadir could feel the need she had and he also wanted her, but he had given his promise to her mother. He pulled her blouse back over her breasts as he struggled to button it. Meg looked down with a puzzled expression at what he continued doing.

"Not tonight my little jewel. There will be another time. This is for the best my love. As much as I desperately want you right now, I want to keep my promise to your mother." Nadir whispered into her ear. She sighed knowing he was right. Their games were one thing, but to take her outright meant more to him than the sofa or floor. It meant the wedding bed to him. He would keep his word, hard as it was to do.

"With each passing night it is hard for me to contain myself to just our other activities when I am with you. Our romantic interludes are not enough. I want and need more. I love you." She replied, anwering the desperate plea she heard from him.

If she knew she could get away with it, she would make him take her now on the sofa, but she knew he wouldn't. Her mother could appear out of the nowhere. There would be words and much more might happen to drive a wedge between Nadir and her mother. Marie was keeping her eye on them as it was. She was no fool. Meg knew she suspected something was going on. He promised a wedding in the future. She refused to be rushed into one because of her mother's insistence.

Nadir led Meg to the door and kissed her one more time before he took his leave of her. Locking the door behind him, she climbed the stairs to her room.

Once inside her own room she undressed quickly and slid between the covers unclothed. Her hand skimmed up and down her body. She still ached after Nadir said no. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight without him. She curled her arms around her body wishing for sleep. She eventually drifted to sleep dreaming of him and what he could do to her in her dreams.

--

Nadir sealed everything he had collected in a package to be shipped to a lab in LA. He knew the lab techs were trustworthy and bonded. They would guard Nadir's privacy on the matter.

Nadir arrived at the airport shipping desk with the package. He requested the following on the label: high priority, private, immediate delivery.

Now Nadir made his way back to the hotel to grab a little sleep before morning. He made his way to his suite and a hot shower. Sitting on the bench built into the wall of his shower, he began to close his eyes and he saw Meg standing in front of him.

In his mind, Nadir lifted her onto his lap. Meg skin was soft under his touch. She begged him to take her. She whispered his name. He continued to dream it was so vivid. A sudden movement woke him where he discovered he had taken his own pleasure while dreaming of Meg. He was happy. It had been a long day and the tensions were melted away for tonight. He shut off the shower.

Nadir stepped out and toweled off. Once he was through with his evening routine in the bathroom, Nadir pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed. In his mind, he could feel Meg's body next to him. He closed his eyes and he drifted into a deep restful sleep.

**Thank you for reading and if you give it some thought, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I know you know I own nothing related to POTO. Moving on.**

**AN: Thank you Opera Lover, for the second editing of my story and another thank you, to Hope, for doing the first edit.**

**Cheers to those who left reviews on the last chapter: Chapucera; Keyklee; Madlizzy; Kelsismom; and Pertie.**

**Previous chapter: Nadir showered and hit the bed, tired from the nights intrigue, looking for clues around Erik's cabin. **

**Chapter 16 The mind kicks in, changes are happening and results can be rewarding.**

Morning dawned to all the people involved in last night's events. Kristine and Erik called for breakfast to be delivered in their suite, while Nadir walked down to the coffee shop for his breakfast.

--

Meg and her mother sat in silence at their table, pondering all the events of the night before in their minds.

--

Joseph Bouquet lay in bed with a smirk on his lips at what he had seen the night before from outside the cabin window. Mostly, he thought about the possibilities of how his photos would turn out. When he had photos a delicate nature to print his source was willing to accommodate him anything. Bouquet had dirt on this guy to keep him in line.

Digital cameras were the best invention yet, making clear, concise photos with little or no light.

He rose to dress and head out for the day. He put the encased digital media clip in his pocket to drop it off at the printers. True, he could print them himself, but he needed triple copies. Let Raoul pay the bucks for his copies. He would never know. He put the CD he would use for blackmail in his hidden safe.

--

Raoul was on his way to the office humming an off-key tune, with the knowledge he was starting to unsettle the couple. Every detail for Kristine and Erik was proceeding as planned. Soon he would have them split, bringing her to his side instead.

--

Erik thought back about his friendship with his driver, James. The man was very intelligent and highly observant. He was also aware James knew what is was like to be different, so he would never lie or tease Erik. It was his size that made Erik understand the man. James also had another great trait, stamina. He was ready for any situation. But, what won Erik over, first and foremost, was that this big man never back away from anyone. He would meet anyone head on, backing down never was a option for James. This man was the only other person Erik would listen to, besides Nadir.

So, when Erik decided to enlist James to drive Kristine, he knew he had made the right decision. Erik felt safe knowing she would be protected until he knew what the hell was going on. Now he had to tell her. He hoped she would allow him to do this for her.

"Angel, I've been thinking. I want to have James my personal driver fly out here to escort you to and from work. I worry about your safety since the incident at the cabin. Please, allow me to do this. It will make me feel better, especially after I begin to film and I can't be there with you all the time." He implored Kristine to listen to his request.

She hesitated then said, "I really don't think that is necessary. What would he do all day while I am at work? I would feel so guilty having him sit around."

Erik laughed lightly, "James is used to waiting for me when I need his services. He is a writer on the side and enjoys the unexpected opportunity to write while he waits, receiving pay all the while. Oh, please, let me do this one thing." He insisted.

"Okay, if it would make you feel better. I have never had this much fuss made over me since I was a child back stage at any opera while mother and dad were working." She giggled.

Erik could get through the day knowing as early as tomorrow James would be in place to guard over his love. He looked under a pile of papers to locate his cell phone. Having Nadir order the limo was added to his list. He would call James later and inform him of his need to fly into Telluride ASAP. Things would fall into place by the end of the day or the next at the latest.

Erik dressed for the day. His mission was to see that Kristine got to work, to lunch and back home safely. He could read his script, work on his exercises and get the security started for the cabin. His day filled up quickly as he finished his list.

Kristine sat on one end the sofa as she reflected on what Erik had tossed at her concerning James. Her life was getting more complicated by the day. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

It was just too overwhelming to think about now; she needed to get ready for work. She dressed quickly, grabbed her briefcase when she stopped to look at Erik. He was protecting her with his life. It was really all he had to give. The more she thought about it the more her love for him grew.

She inhaled deeply and nodded that she was ready for work. He picked up his messenger bag and headed out the door in front of her to check the hall.

They rode down in the elevator to the lobby.

There they met up with Nadir as he sat in the coffee shop. Looking up he took one more gulp from his coffee before rising, he suggested as they walked on, "Let us ride together. I have some things to talk over with Erik and this would accomplish two tasks at the same time." Stopping in front of the car, he opened the front door on the passenger side waiting for Kristine to enter. From the back seat he could hear a snicker from Erik. Pulling a fast one over on their friend, Erik and Kristine had slipped in the back seat, so they could ride in comfort.

Hurrying around to the driver's side, Nadir slipped in.

Erik joked, "Off, James," but Nadir scoffed back at him in the mirror emitting a very low growl.

--

Meanwhile Meg and her mother readied for the day. Meg bounded out of the door for work. She was going to be late if she didn't watch herself. She sped off down the road and nearly collided with Raoul's car as he pulled up in the intersection near the station. He was preoccupied and never saw her until he heard the screech of the tires.

Meg tried not to look startled before she parked her car in her slot.

_Funny how he is always around when you least expect it. I need to keep a better an eye out, _she thought. _Mmmm, that car looks similar to the one I saw last night. It was too dark to say it was him. I'm going to think a while on this. I might even call in a favor from someone who can check the DMV records for me. _

Just then, she noticed Nadir's car pull up at the front door and Kristine stepped out. Erik followed, insuring she was safely inside. He pulled her back to plant a kiss on her lips. He whispered, "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Erik." Kristine said softly into his ear. Erik shivered. Those simple, gentle words filled his soul.

Meg came to the driver's side of the car to kiss Nadir before she entered the doorway behind Kristine.

It eased the minds of both men to see the women inside safely. The men left for their morning errands.

--

Raoul, on the other hand, was not a happy camper. He was shocked to see all of them together this morning. He had hoped to see Kristine alone. It seemed very unlikely this was ever going to happen with the freak hanging about.

His plan was to invite her to lunch. He had worked it out and now he couldn't act on it, damn. There had to be a time when Erik wouldn't be around, which would give Raoul access to her. His hopes were to finally reach Kristine so he could win her over with his charms. He was truly full of himself that morning. He jammed his foot down on the pedal as he sped off to work.

--

Joseph Bouquet pulled into his parking space at work. After his quick detour to the developer, his morning had taken shape.

_I can't wait for the results of my late night excursion, _he thought as he turned into a driveway. His stomach was growling, so he stopped by to grab a cup of coffee and sandwich at the drive up window at Burger King.

He ate his breakfast in the car waiting for Raoul to drive up. Joseph wanted to see if Raoul needed any more work done concerning the hot chick and her freak boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Raoul sped into his parking stall at work. He noticed Bouquet sitting inside his car. They drove similar style cars, but Raoul's was customized with all the expensive extras a man would want, making it a highly sought after car.

His employee's car was just a factory spin-off. But from a distance not many people would notice. It was his plan. With two similar cars and tinted window, it would be hard for anyone to tell who was behind the wheel. Confusion was one card he hoped to play someday.

As an afterthought, he had to admit that Bouquet really was a cheap scumbag. Raoul believed that was the reason Bouquet was so good at getting the best dirt on people.

Raoul snuck over to the driver's window and very carefully leaned in. Bouquet jumped, spilling his coffee in his lap as he let out a bunch of loud, filthy swearwords.

This made Raoul laugh out loud. He needed a good laugh after his disappointment at the station. He explained he would be planning something for him to do later. After he delivered the message Raoul went inside to work.

Bouquet sat there, angry that he was covered with hot coffee and it showed in the most unfortunate spot. At least it didn't get on his car's upholstery. He would have to change his pants before he could go about his work. Thanks goodness he kept a spare pair in his locker. This mess would leave quite a stain on the ones he was wearing. _Arrogant asshole_, thought Bouquet. _I'll fix him someday._

--

Erik and Nadir drove back downtown to check out security systems that could be used at the cabin. Erik was concerned about damage to the rustic cabin if new technology were installed; in the long run Kristine's safety out-weighed those worries.

He hoped that since electricity was already in place, there would be no problem getting one set up. He wanted remote controls installed in each room. He insisted on key chain-style buttons that could be carried with them all the time around the property. They would allow anyone to get help immediately after spotting trouble.

He had spotted the electronic shop not too far from the hotel the day before when he was preparing to go out to the cabin. Erik glanced around at the many displays set-up inside the shop. From behind the counter a young man stepped out to help them. Erik explained in short detail what he wanted.

"My name is Erik Destler and this is Nadir Khan." He went on to explain in detail what he wanted and when he wanted it. He requested one more thing, "I need complete confidentiality."

"We can design anything to fit your needs. We could get that installed right away for you sir. Privacy is our motto," the man said. "My two brothers and I own this shop. We can do anything you ask. My name is Edgar." He motioned to two other men standing at a workbench. "My brothers are Sam and Tony Hornrod." They nodded.

Erik left his information with the brothers and replied, "I will be waiting to hear from you. Here is my cell number. Call when you are ready to go out to the cabin." With that Erik and Nadir exited.

--

"Erik, I have to talk to you about something. Last night as Meg and I were coming out to the cabin, we spotted a car coming from your direction. Meg said it was just like Raoul's car. She thinks there are two cars alike. We may be dealing with another person besides Raoul. Just be warned. That is all we have for now. James can help us on this once he arrives. I need to do my errands. Later…" Nadir said and he was off. Erik stood there the whole time soaking up all this information without responding.

_Two fucking cars alike-that's all we need now,_ thought Erik. _I'll worry about it later._

Erik's next item was to get James on a plane. Erik went back to the hotel to work out the details and make the call.

--

Nadir had rented a limo from an auto dealer in town, and he would check over by Nadir that afternoon. The dealer was a little skeptical until Nadir handed the man his business card. His eyes popped. You could almost see the red carpet being extended to Nadir as they spoke. It included anyone else connected with the film company who might need any auto service they could offer. What clout could do when used properly!

--

Erik reached James Rhyas. "Man, are you available to drive for me until further notice? I could use your expertise. I am having some trouble. I met someone and in a nutshell, I need you to keep her safe. I can take care of myself right now. She really is top on my list for concern."

"Sure Peter, whatever you say, sir. I'm at your disposal. When do you need me there?" James questioned him.

James would never call Peter by the name Erik unless instructed. Their relationship as friends was secondary to their work relationship. It was of the utmost importance that James be very professional; he prided himself on that.

"By the way just call me Erik from now on. It saves on confusion. Okay? I want you here as soon as you can get packed and board a plane to Telluride, Colorado. I have put a ticket on hold for you at the airport. A limo is being prepared and will be waiting at a rental agency. Does that sound satisfactory to you, James?" Erik replied.

James said without hesitation, "If that is what you want, then Erik it is. Yes sir, it does. I will be there ASAP. See you both soon." As usual, James never took anymore time than was necessary when talking business over with Erik. Short, quick answers were his way of doing things.

Erik looked up at Nadir who just arrived, and said, "James is on his way. Let's take our women out to the park for lunch."

"That sounds fine to me. You make the arrangements. I will be right back and we can ride together." Nadir said.

Erik knew it was nearing time for Kristine's lunch. He hurried to The Eatery, purchasing a nice assortment of food for both couples.

He called Kristine and he asked her to get in touch Meg to meet them at the front door of the station. They were going to the park for lunch.

Meg was excited. She knew the men liked to dote on them. It was fun to know they were pampered.

--

Nadir's car pulled up as Erik bounded out holding the door open for the women. With the women secured inside the car they headed for the park.

It appeared today was turning warmer than usual in Telluride. The condition had been changing and mornings were starting to get colder, even the lingering breezes had been on the cooler side; fall was coming. However, today was perfect for a picnic.

Nadir parked the car. and everyone got out. The food was in the trunk along with the blankets. There was a nice sunny spot not far from the car where they set up the picnic.

--

A short distance from the park, a car had pulled up to watch the group. Inside sat a man on the verge of a tantrum. Raoul sat there enraged over another failed attempt to get near enough to Kristine so he could make contact. What would he have to do to get her alone without the masked freak glued to her side or her friends for that matter? He left as his anger mounted over what he saw in the park.

--

Each couple took a blanket spreading out the meal in front of them, a veritable feast. The conversation was light and funny until Meg remembered something.

Drawing their attention, Meg asked, "Did anyone notice Raoul was at the station this morning? I nearly hit his car when I turned the corner before I entered the parking lot."

Nadir perked up his ears as she said this. "What do you mean, was he at the station? Did he have business there? How long did he stay?"

It sounded like Nadir was giving her the third degree, but he had a strange vibe about this information. Things were beginning to add up for Nadir. His former investigating instincts were on a high alert. He was certain Raoul was definitely up to something and if they could just find out what.

Raoul was everywhere and now there could be two cars to keep track of. Where else had they been that Raoul's presence hadn't been noticed? This might require more people to find out that answer. Nadir would talk to Erik later without Kristine around. The man was surely stalking Kristine, with exactly what reasons he wasn't sure, but he figured it might be abduction on his twisted mind. Why now in Erik's life did this predator have to show up? If it were a woman there wouldn't be much to worry about, but then again females were sometimes even harder to figure out. Maybe unfortunately with this man, no one knew what was up?

Nadir stretched his body out and looked around. Nothing. Or had he overlooked his chance at spotting Raoul a little earlier.

Kristine became silent and aloof. Erik noticed her behavior. He studied her body language. She pulled her legs closer to her chest, dropped her head down with her arms around her knees. She had closed herself off from her surroundings. She had retreated even from him.

Nadir noticed Kristine too and pulled Meg away, giving the two more privacy. He knew Erik had to deal with what was going on and needed no one's interference.

Nadir's features softened as he looked over at Meg. He knew she would be worried about Kristine. He had to distract her so he tried her favorite thing, a little bit of sexual teasing. That would perk her up.

He pulled her to his side with a devilish look in his eye. Bending down, he captured her lips under the power of his. Meg felt a shiver run the length of her body. Her intensity increased as she kissed him back. Since they were at the town park, she knew their passion would be very reserved.

Nadir teased her in his own special way, causing Meg to squeal through her captured lips. Nadir's lips curled a bit as they kissed. He knew he was making it hard for her right there in the park. It was becoming hard for him so to speak.

_Okay, my big over sexed Persian, two could play at this game_, she thought.

Meg let her hand drop to his lap, gently drawing her finger across the fabric of his pants. Underneath lay something very strained indeed. He jumped when her hand drew across it, capturing his undivided attention.

Nadir pulled away from their kiss, delicately grabbing her strategically placed hand in his.

He stated in a short breath, "If you keep that up, my little minx, I will not be responsible for my action here in the park." His face had a cocky grin along with his raspy voice filled with desire.

Meg flirtatiously retorted, "Then you'd better stop using your hands to tease me that way, oh passionate one, or we will both be in big trouble."

They both lightly laughed and said, "I love you," to one another. He kissed her again with tender reserve. They both knew it was time to started gathering things up and be prepared to get back to work soon.

Nadir whispered, "Later, my little jewel. We will have all the time in the world back in my suite to lie in each other's arms."

Megs' eyes drifted to his as she said, "Yes, you've got that right, my overly passionate Persian."

Nadir loaded the rest of the supplies into the car. They walked away from the car to wait.

--

Erik had pulled Kristine into his arms when she became silent. She looked back at Meg and Nadir who had been deep in a heady kiss. It made Kristine feel warm inside knowing Meg was now happy in her life, too. In the past much to her dismay, Meg had run through many short-lived relationships. Those men had no substance or character. Some even lacked any feelings at all. They were totally into her for the sex, however long it lasted. Many times it had distressed Kristine to watch her being used that way. Meg finally had a good man in Nadir. The way he adored Meg made Kristine happy. Love had begun to capture her friend the way it had captured Kristine.

Erik turned Kristine's face to his, away from Nadir and Meg. He whispered, "I am over here, my angel."

She giggled, "I know, I was just watching how happy they both are. It makes me happy inside to know love has found my friend. Meg always longed for it, but seemed to just to drift along in her sad relationships. It made my heart break to see her that way, but now my heart can be happy for both of us. We have been given the joy of loving two men who we never thought we would find in our lives. You are my greatest joy. I love you Erik."

"Yes, I can feel it my love, but you were solemn a while ago. Why?" he asked.

She knew before long he'd ask about it, so she decided to tell him.

"I am worried about what has been going on around me. Why is it all happening? What is it this person is after?" Her brow furrowed. Erik could tell she was disturbed by last night's events.

"To be honest, I'm not sure either. We'll get to the bottom of this soon, I promise. Security is to be installed tomorrow at the cabin. I am going out to watch and learn about the system. With James coming we are going to have it all under control shortly. There is no room for worry, my love." Erik reassured her.

With that, Erik turned to Kristine's lips and locked his tightly around hers. It was an amorous kiss, letting his tongue dash in and around her mouth. Erik drew her down on the blanket pressing his body to hers. His hands drifted down to her concealed breasts among the fabric as he began to fondle one in his hand. She began to moan.

A flash went through his mind when he remembered they were in the park, not the countryside. Erik stopped his hand and pulled it away from her breast. She sighed in protest.

He looked into her eyes as his lips left her mouth. In a deep sexy tone Erik said, "We shouldn't do this too much more in public, or we could end up in the police station. I can't control what I might do next if we don't stop, my love."

Now she was aware of what he had just said. Her face turned a deep pinkish red.

_Oops, wouldn't be a good thing_, she thought.

She knew they could end up on the front page of the paper if they went too far and someone saw. The headlines would read: "Hollywood Star and Local Girl Get It On in Park". No, having reporters or network microphones in her face didn't appeal to Kristine. What would everyone at work, or for that matter her parents, say if that were to happen?

"Yes," she breathlessly gasped, "we had better load up and get me back to work."

They panned the area looking around for Nadir and Meg. Erik spotted their friends.

--

It was just by accident someone else walked through the park that day. Carlotta instinctively positioned herself just out of their line of vision. She viewed them on the blanket making-out in broad daylight. Kristine was acting just like a teenager in public. This would come in handy if brought up to her at the right time. Carlotta rushed away before being seen.

--

Nadir looked at his watch and back at Erik, wondering just how late it was.

She saw their exchange and glanced at her watch? "Oh my God, we're 15 minutes late!" Kristine scurried around throwing things in their basket, frantic with worry.

Erik reclined in the grass to watch, thoroughly amused by her actions. In hushed tones he said, "Don't worry; we will go talk to Mr. Firmin. I'll explain we lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again, my darling." He added, "Trust me." as he helped her into the car.

Kristine sighed deeply. Erik took her chin in his hands and raised it kissing her softly on the lips. Erik took the basket and placed it in the trunk, before he sat in the back seat. In the comfort of the car, they snuggled close to one another.

Nadir put his supplies in the trunk, and then sped off to the station.

--

Erik walked with her into Richard's office. He apologized. Richard said it was fine and not to let it happen again. Erik agreed. Her boss was a lenient man with people who were up front and honest with him. Kristine was turning out to be a good risk. She was due to be 'on air' in a few days. He winced to think what it would have been like to see Carlotta on air. Thank goodness that was not an option any more.

Richard imagined what it would be like to see and hear Carlotta 'on air'. Her appearance would be way too suggestive with the types of clothes she preferred to wear. Her voice would grate on viewer's nerves as chalk does when run across a chalk board wrong. Her presentation would turn off anyone turning on the news program. Only a certain group of people might like her, but not enough to raise the rating as Kristine would. Kristine was the epitome of what news or weather professionals should be. No, as he thought before, Carlotta _was not_ an option.

--

Carlotta sat at her desk with a smirk on her mouth. She had gone downtown to run some personal errands during lunch. She saw them in the park. Teasing Kristine would be fun. Raoul said to look for something to weaken her defenses. She knew this might be Kristine's Achilles heal. Her foe seemed to be a private person and drawing attention to her antics would be interesting to see. When she believed it was the right time she would get her digs in. It could only help her cause.

Erik left Kristine at her desk. He had kissed her hand and said goodbye.

--

Kristine sat wondering if anyone saw them today at the park. She would soon find out.

"I saw you in the park while having lunch today! Is getting hot and heavy in the park a good idea? It could draw some interest to you both. Reporters like a juicy photo of a star doing anything in public. It is after all news for fans. They clamor for any stuff like this." Carlotta smirked.

Kristine realized by that statement Carlotta had seen her with Erik.

_I knew it; someone did see us. I never want to be seen by her again. She would call the tabloids, I know she would, _Kristine said to herself._ She seems weird over my relationship with Erik. I need to keep an eye on her. Damn, can't I get a break at all? _

_I won't give her the satisfaction of looking upset; I won't. I bet that's what she wants. _Kristine tried to analyze it in her thoughts quickly._ Well, she won't get a rise out of me, that's for sure._

She wiggled in her chair under Carlotta's gaze and chose not to answer. Instead she started work on the project at her desk.

The plan was working. Kristine would be so unnerved it might make her debut in front of the camera harder to do. If she should flop, it would open the way for Carlotta to take over the nightly spot. Raoul could have his chance to get to Kristine. Erik would see them together while Raoul persuaded her to succumb to his charms. The door would be opened for Carlotta to slip in.

She would win him over getting everything he had to offer and making him hers. A win-win situation for all those involved. Carlotta just laughed. She was getting to her. She turned her attentions back to her own work.

--

The rest of the day passed very slowly for Kristine as she finished the new winter updates for the computer maps used on air. She had made fresh new symbols to replace the outdated ones. These should blend in with the new look of the sets too. It would give everything a 'state of the art' look. She put all this into her computer file.

Kristine was to do her first 'on air' feed tomorrow. She was very nervous, not only because she hadn't tested her new skills before, but also because she'd never been on camera before. Certainly she had practiced when she was an intern, but never a live feed.

She had to find the right outfit for the show. Her appearance needed to convey her confidence. She needed to be smart looking, with a hint of sex appeal. Not too much of course; she wanted to project her intelligence as well.

Having good looks was an asset, but it could also turn off the viewer if they felt she couldn't do the job. It was beginning to weigh on her the more she thought about it.

A quiet weekend at the cabin would be a nice change after her début. She had to turn her mind to other areas which needed her attention.

--

Erik went to meet Nadir; he had left a message on his cell phone that sounded urgent. Erik had stopped by the local gym to work out. Nadir was sitting in the hotel coffee shop when he found him, and suggested they take this conversation up to the suite.

Once inside Erik's suite, he asked, "Why the secrecy? What is going on?"

"Remember when we went to lunch, Meg told me that she nearly ran into Raoul's car this morning while she was turning in the parking lot? He didn't have any business at the station and never once left the car, and then he sped off," Nadir stated plainly.

"Are you suggesting he's following Kristine?" Erik asked, unwilling to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, I think he is now stalking her! I thought at first he was a disgruntled fan, but I have decided otherwise. " Nadir stopped and let what he said sink in for Erik.

He resumed, "I was worried before, but now things are not adding up. It is going to be hard to prove this unless we can catch him at it. I am glad to know that you have James coming to escort her around. Things are really getting strange in regard to you two. I am not saying he was the one outside of your window, but someone is watching. She told us of two other times where someone has been seen in the area." Nadir was really trying to make his point to Erik.

He went on to relate what he had surmised so far. Erik listened very diligently to everything his friend said.

Nadir added, "I think maybe we need to get some security people here to protect you both, even more so than James. We really do not know what he or anyone else is capable of doing at this point. I am really worried, Erik," Nadir implored. His eyes were full of a deep concern and as Erik's friend, it was getting to him a little.

They never had ever worried about anyone on a film before, but for some reason this time something had been sparked. They knew kooks were out in the world. They could strike at anytime. Their movie sets had never given them any problems, but now Erik's profile was getting a little more visible than before. His movies were out there and anyone looking for information on the Internet could get anything. There was no telling what someone might try to do. No matter how well guarded you kept your life, someone was willing to hunt and find anything worthwhile. It was a kook's paradise.

Erik sat there running his fingers through his hair in sheer frustration, as the scope of this began to sink in.

Disappearing wouldn't make it go away. He wished he could do just that with Kristine and never return to public scrutiny, but he knew she couldn't live that way. She needed to have contact with the outside world to be normal. Erik was like that to a point, but much of the time he wanted to be alone to have solitude. He could write his music anywhere and all he ever needed was his music, but now he also needed Kristine.

"Yes, contact an agency to get us a few people out here. I want them to be as normal acting as possible. I know that will be hard to do in this small town. Oh, don't forget to make sure one is a woman. Kristine would like that. Remember new faces will attract attention wherever they go, but we have to do this." Erik's voice cracked now as his emotions were close to the top, threatening to spill over.

Then all at once, he let go with a tremendous roar and his fist flew through the air coming down hard breaking the coffee table in front of them in two. Erik grabbed his left hand to cover blood spilling all over the damaged right one.

Nadir pulled him into the bathroom towards the sink. He saw Erik had cut his hand on the jagged piece of wood from where the table split in two. Leaning over he snatched a washcloth to cover the wound. Nadir had Erik hold it while he ran to his suite where kept his first aid kit with him for just these things. He hoped he had everything he needed because to get Erik to the emergency room was not going to be easy, nigh too impossible. Erik hated being around hospitals; he refused to trust them.

After he returned Nadir looked down to the task of repairing Erik's hurt right hand. He was lucky the studio insisted all actors get tetanus shots because of the dangers involved with stunt work. Since Erik did his own he had to take the shots, it was mandatory.

Nadir worked to stop the bleeding, cleaned the wound and stitched up the damage. It worked. He cleaned up his mess and discarded everything in a special bag he carried. He would see it was wrapped up properly before disposing it. Duct tape was a wonderful invention.

--

Kristine finished her day's work and headed to her car.

Down the street she noticed a dark sports car. Someone was inside; she couldn't make them out from where she was stood, so she sat in her car, locked the doors, and then called Erik. Nadir answered his phone for him when it rang.

"Erik, I see a little dark sports car outside work and someone is sitting inside. I can't see who it is. What else do you want me to do?" Kristine's said urgently.

Nadir calmly instructed, "This is Nadir. I want to you come straight here. I will meet you outside the hotel and escort you inside. Erik is busy now, Kristine. He will get your message. Hurry here, and be careful." With that, Nadir hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

"Erik, Kristine has spotted someone in a car not far away, as she entered her car at work. I am to meet her out front of the hotel. Stay calm and I will bring her up to you." Nadir informed him as he tried to stay calm with what she told him.

Erik just stared as Nadir ran out of the suite. Just minutes before, he had taken a shot of pain medication. He was in no shape to run anywhere. Damn, he hated being helpless when it came to protecting Kristine.

**Thank you for reading. Leave a review if this chapter moved you. I would love to hear from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**isclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing pertaining to POTO, nada, zilch, sip and so on. **

**AN: I want to apologize, I posted the old chapter that didn't have the proper corrections sent to me by OL. This has been corrected.  
**

** I want to thank OL and Hope, without their help, I would be just a reader of stories. A big thank you, goes to those that reviewed, MadLizzy, Chapucrea, JustBeFree, Kelsismom, and Pertie. Keep me level dear readers.  
**

**Sometimes if you visualize a character, they fit better into a story. Michael Clarke Duncan, who played "John Coffey" in "The Green Mile", is the man I had in mind for James. I had another man for the part, but I can't, for the life of me, remember his name. Michael makes a great James. By being a very intelligent and very observant of things around him, James makes a good friend for Erik. He won't lie or tease Erik, as he knows what it's like, to be different. James out classes Erik in size and stamina, however, he won the friendship of our hero because he never backed away from anyone or anything. **

**Previous chapter: With Erik's hand injured, he's not able to do anything. Kristine frantically she calls Erik, for help. Nadir answers and reassuring her he will see her safely inside. She believes his explanation, saying Erik is busy and unable to take her call. **

**Chapter 17 When your world spirals out of hand, friends encircle you with protection and love **

Kristine started her car. She wanted to get away from the studio. She sped along the streets, in her attempt to miss some lights. At one point, a patrol car started his pursuit with bright red lights that flashed and an obnoxious siren which blared. She ignored his attempts to make her stop, until she reached the hotel. When she pulled over, the police officer stopped her desperate attempt to flee the car. Standing stiffly in front of her door, the officer demanded to see her license. Ever aware of danger, his hand stayed perched atop his gun. This woman could pose a threat and he was ready to use the weapon, if necessary.

Nadir looked worried at what he saw as he approached. He hastened to pull his identification out of his wallet as he extended it towards the officer and said, "I advised her to speed here. She spotted an auto of a suspicious nature and called me. I am sorry, but I was worried about her safety."

Heightened anxiety gripped Kristine while she waited inside her car.

The officer stood by listening to what Nadir had to say. In his explanation, Nadir elaborated on everything that had happened to Kristine and Erik at the cabin. Well, almost everything. He left out the part about what he found underneath the window. This officer didn't need to know this information, so his last words were along the lines of the notion; it could to have been a prank. Maybe some kids who were bored wanted to "cash in" on any celebrity who lived in the area. He added, "It could have been anyone after their fifteen minutes of fame." He stated the next time anything happened of a suspicious nature, he would call for assistance. The officer returned Nadir's ID and then allowed Kristine out of the car to go inside.

--

Further down the block a man sat inside the dark car and watched, amused at what he had done to Kristine. Lucky for him, money purchased much of the law enforcement staff and more could be bought at any time. He chuckled aloud. If used accordingly, his influence ensured him, great amounts of clout. Money and power ruled. He almost had it all. He lacked the one thing he wanted most; Kristine.

He dialed Carlotta to suggest they meet for drinks. He hoped to get some extra benefits this particular night with the sex starved woman. He believed in his warped mind that he could keep his dream alive about Kristine if or when Carlotta delivered what he so desperately needed tonight--hot sex anyway he wanted it.

--

Carlotta agreed to meet him at a bar on the outskirts of town. The regulars were never interested in strangers who came around the bar.

The dark car left the area unnoticed. Raoul returned to his office, pleased he had scared Kristine.

--

After her call from Raoul, Carlotta looked back on what she had found out, once she "Googled" him. Yes, he was loaded, far more than Erik was. If he had money, why wouldn't Raoul's father want to own homes around the world? But the kicker to it all, Raoul was not a celebrity. He wouldn't be noticed when he walked into a crowded room, the way Erik was. He might get the best tables and rub elbows with the elite, but it was the instant "Star" status Erik had, she craved. If married to him, she would make the magazines and news columns. Oh, she had mapped it all out. She had formed her strategy with any celebrity. Erik just happened to be the one who was single and there, at the moment. Carlotta would latch onto anyone she found. Unfortunately, Raoul didn't flip her switch. The sex was good, but waking up to him day after day, in this boring town, wasn't her ideal dream. Many would say she was short a few brain cells, beside which, she was reaching for the stars, literally. Now, how funny was that?

--

Nadir escorted Kristine into the hotel and up to Erik's suite. As he opened the door, Kristine bolted past him and flew into Erik's arms. She buried her head in the curve of his neck. Standing there, he lifted her up in his strong arms and tightly held her. Her legs dangled off the ground and they stayed in that position for what seemed an eternity, before he let her go. She inched down his body to her tiptoes. He turned and pulled her down onto his lap, and they snuggled on the sofa.

Nadir studied their body language as they caressed one another's cheek. They had begun to whisper in each other's ear, some words of endearment, which seemed to calm and brighten their spirits.

Kristine turned to Nadir and said, "Thank you, for helping me with the patrolman."

"You're welcome, dear lady, at your service," he replied. You could see a slight bend in his body, when he addressed her. He was the consummate gentleman.

It dawned on Kristine that something was wrong. She noticed Erik's hand wrapped in the bandage. In a raised voice, she asked, "Erik, what happened to your hand?"

Erik looked down at the floor, like a scolded child and remarked in an off-handed way, "The coffee table insulted me, so I took my revenge, but it bit me back." He tried to pretend it was a joke. Kristine, even in her startled state, refused to laugh.

She sat there staring at him, wanting the truth. Erik stared back at her with his expressive blue eyes and said, "I was so angry at everything that's happened, I blew up. We have to change our lives, making it fit around every idiotic problem we have and I hate it. I was just angry. You know I have been working on some things that might make you a bit nervous, but I want us to be safe. We can't keep going on as before; it would be insane to do so."

Kristine squirmed on Erik's lap. She had thought it all over, when she wasn't too occupied with work. She liked her own freedom, but with everything that had transpired, maybe this was the best course of action. She liked driving herself to shop, but she hated quick glances over her shoulder. At those times she had felt ill at ease as if someone had actually been watching her. Every movement she took had to be guarded. Her life had dramatically changed, when she fell in love with Erik, and it would never be the same again. The love part she adored. The rest she wanted to forget.

If this was a taste of what life was like for a Hollywood star, then she had to conform to it, if she wanted to be with Erik. She hadn't fully considered all the consequences. However, there was one point from which she would never deviate. Under no circumstances would she tolerate cameras invading her space. About this one point she was emphatic. She refused to discuss it further.

She began to talk everything over with Erik. More than an hour later, their talk had ended, but it was worth the effort. He had gotten her to promise to try the security measures and not complain. Her female security person would take longer to acquire. Erik explained, "The one Nadir wanted for you is out of the country, at the moment. Once James arrives, he would be filling in for the person." Kristine agreed. What else could she do?

--

As the plane touched down at the airport in Telluride, a tall very well-built man made his way down the ramp to the main terminal. He worked his way through the small group of passengers, who also waited for their bags to be unloaded. He parked himself by the luggage carrousel. When it started to turn, he pushed his way forward and claimed his large bag.

He eyes darted around the signs displayed on the outer wall of the terminal, until he located the auto rental booth. The dealership had deposited the limo in their satellite rental lot at the airport. Addressing the agent, he said, "My name is James Rhyas. I believe a limo has been reserved for me, by Nadir Khan," he said with a tone of formality in his voice.

"Yes sir, we have it in a special lot for you, if you would follow me," the rental agent said totally awed by this big handsome man in front of her. No one ever looked that handsome in this town.

She walked out of the rental area to a special lot where a shiny black limo was stored. She handed him the keys so he could open the trunk and stow his bags. Next, he walked around the limo to inspect it. He looked at the tires, at the undercarriage on either side, and then he carefully opened the door to the driver's side.

The agent admired his absolute thoroughness. He inspected the auto as all professional drivers would, and thankfully, it passed his inspection. He closed the door and started the motor. Its motor purred. It was a sound he appreciated. As with any fine limo, it radiated a simple stated elegance.

James looked up before he pressed the button to raise the window and pronounced, "Everything seems in order and thank you for your help."

She tapped the window just before he drove off. She had something to hand him; it was her business card with her cell number written on it.

"Call me if you need anything at all. I will see to it that I get whatever your boss needs." Melody pressed a very shy smile across her lips when she passed him the card. She had never been this forward before. James nodded, as he drove away. She was taken by his attitude, pure business. She wondered what he was like when he was off duty.

After he left, James decided to put the limo through its paces in an empty lot near by. He had to see how it handled. He stopped short, turned it sharp, and tried everything he could think of to evaluate it.

Each limousine had its own special touch, and he needed to find out what this particular one had to show. He refused to be in a dangerous situation, in which slowed his ability to maneuver the long sleek auto well. Drivers prided themselves on their quick response to any defensive move that might be required. This was why he put _her_ through the paces. _She_ handled beautifully, like an elegant "Lady" that is why he gave them this specific nickname. Each handled with a regal, sleek air of mystery about _her_. After he finished with his maneuvers, he headed out towards town. Erik would be concerned where he was. It was long past the time he should have checked in.

--

The bar where Carlotta and Raoul were to meet sat on the edge of town just off the highway. Inside, back in a secluded corner, sat an oddly matched couple. They had their heads together deep in a discussion. They stopped their conversation whenever the waitress came near.

Raoul hoped he explained his idea well enough for Carlotta to understand. He wanted her to unsettle Kristine at work, but he hadn't used the word "harass" to her. He was afraid she would realize what she was doing and that she might know it was illegal to do that in a workplace. He had to take that chance. She gave the impression at times that she didn't get the full grasp of things. Or maybe she was too wrapped up within herself to see things properly.

He had two goals in mind. One, to agitate Kristine into not performing well at work would cause her stress. Stress would show in her relationship with Erik. Two, the harassment might get Carlotta in trouble with her boss; if she was caught, would get her fired. That was the idea he had in mind. Once she was out of the way and out of town, she couldn't spill any information about him to the authorities. Bouquet and Carlotta were his only liabilities. That was two too many.

While they talked, Carlotta kept her hand on Raoul's leg. Playing around, she caused him to squirm when she hit the right spot. She knew she had teased him enough to want her. Sadly, Raoul was her only action so far in the miserable town. She would play him for all she could get. She had been busy keeping her eye open for celebrities.

Down the road was a motel. It catered to the occasional trysts in the night with no questions asked. Only certain records were written on the spread sheet and the cash-only customers didn't count. The room was quickly cleaned, after couples left, and rented again. The price of a room was never questioned. There was nowhere else around to get such service, or privacy. The owner had a gold mine, and he knew he never had to shovel a pile of dirt to pan out the profits.

With their talk over, Raoul and Carlotta drove to the motel.

He had a standing arrangement at any time for a room around back. This was one of those times. When he got what he needed, it meant she, too, was fully satisfied. The heady aroma of sex filled the room. Clothes were strewn about. The mattress was ajar on the bed, from their antics. They woke later from a sex induced stupor, and stumbled around, locating their clothes.

Carlotta produced a wry smile, as she thought back on their romp. It would hold her a while, but his nimble hands, agile tongue and hot pulsating member would be missed until their next encounter. He was rough, but satisfying. He demanded many things from her, and she gave them.

Raoul just tucked away his precious cargo for another day. He wasn't starved anymore. This would last him a day or two, at the most. It was disappointing; he had to rid himself of her. It was only during sex he could stand to be around her. She never complained. She gladly took it all, anyway it was given. And he enjoyed experimenting with her.

They left, in hopes of catching a little sleep in their own beds before they had to be at work. Carlotta couldn't afford to be late anymore. She had already racked up a long list of late arrivals.

--

Once he located the downtown hotel, stopped out front until he found out where he was to park the limo, James headed to the front desk to check in.

The clerk informed him, "All of your things will be brought in and the limo can be parked in a special lockdown area. If you will follow me, I will show you where that is located." The clerk went on to inform him he could access it at any time he pleased, and then handed him the special key for his use.

James thanked the clerk while they walked over to a special secured area with room for the limo. After looking it all over, he went out front and drove the vehicle inside and locked the gate. It seemed to the manager that here everything was under control, and it was the hotel's policy to insure all guests were safe. The manager went back inside.

He continued on through the lobby inspecting everything he might need for security reasons and making a safe, quick exit if necessary. By the time he reached his room he was impressed by the accommodations. Locating the phone, he dialed Erik's room.

"Hello, Erik, this is James. Yes, I had a good flight. No problems with the limo. Yes, everything has been taken care of and the key is in my possession anytime you require my services. I would be delighted to come down and meet Miss Daae. Give me a moment and I will be there. Thank you, sir." James finished his call. He unpacked his suitcase before he went down to Erik's suite.

As the elevator opened on Erik's floor the suite door opened. Nadir stepped out and said, "Hello, James, it is good to have you with us. Come in. Kristine Daae, I would like to introduce you to James Rhyas, your new driver." She stood off by Erik's side a little intimidated by the man. He was of a formidable size, making quite a presence in the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daae. It will be a pleasure to drive you anywhere you desire. Just let me know." James said.

He noticed how beautiful she was as she stood in Erik's guarded embrace. She blushed as he put his hand out for her to shake.

Erik stepped over first and grabbed his friend's hand instead. He wanted James to know how much it meant to have him there. "You don't know what a relief this is to see you here. I have been frantic worrying about her. Now you can take over some of the worry.

As you know, I can't always be there. I promise you will get some time off when you need to relax and write. So enjoy it here in Telluride." Erik stepped back to Kristine and pulled her back into his strong arms.

Kristine said in a low voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you, James. Please call me Kristine. It's so formal to say, Miss Daae."

"No, Miss Daae, I would prefer to say your full name or Miss Kristine. It is better for a business-like atmosphere that way. I hope you do understand?" James stated in matter-of-fact tones.

"Yes, if that is what you want, then that will be fine. I will see you in the morning. I have to be at work by 8:00 AM, so will I meet you down in the lobby?" she stated with caution, not sure what else to say.

"I would prefer to walk you to the limo. I will phone before coming here to escort you, Miss Kristine." James stated in a firm but polite manner.

"Oh, I see then. Yes, that will be fine. I will talk to you then." Kristine smiled. He was so formal and very business like.

"Won't you join us? We were about to order dinner." Erik asked James.

"No, sir, I would like to get settled and familiarize myself with a map of the surrounding area. Thank you, anyway though," he said. James shook Erik's hand again and turned to Nadir who handed him a file of things he would need to read. While waiting for the elevator to come, he pondered what was said.

Back inside his room, James relaxed for a few minutes. Room service took his order for dinner. He checked out the Jacuzzi. He planned to relax later in the tub to soothe his aching back and muscles from the bad airplane seats. A man of his size wasn't made to fit into those sardine can seats, even if it was first class. Any seat would be uncommonly small for him.

The hotel booklet informed him of the gym equipment available. Good, he needed to keep up his fitness routine.

A knock at the door alerted him dinner had arrived. James settled in at the table and read through all the papers. He looked at the map while he ate. He familiarized himself with everything he would need, until his job was complete.

He wondered in his mind what type of person would want to stalk or harm Miss Daae. She was indeed beautiful, but it was beyond him, why any one would to do that to her.

Erik looked so happy. It was good to see him with a woman that genuinely cared for him. James knew Erik wouldn't just have any woman around, unless it was serious. He would do everything within his power guarantee her safety, for Erik.

Exhaustion claimed James. His day had been long and the bed beckoned to him. Reaching his long arm over to the side, he turned out the lights. Indeed, tomorrow might just prove to be an interesting day.

**Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. If you would, please write a review. I would like to hear from you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Jealous words spoken, unbridled rage and advice given by a friend

**Disclaimer: Still with all the writing and pleading, I own nothing of the POTO. The man will not give up his ownership to the rights. Well, what did you expect that it would be that simple? Well, no, it is impossible. Moving on.**

**A/N: I want to apologize to those who read last weeks chapter, before I found it was the unedited one. I have since replace it and I am sorry. **

**Thanks to OL for her editing this chapter and to Hope for getting me to a point, so OL could make head or tails of what I wrote. These two women are my "angels of writing." I know I have been a handful. **

**Thanks to the Chapucera; MadLizzy; Kelsismom and Keyklee she was my 100th reviewer, thanks to you all, for the reviews. **

**Previous chapter: **Exhaustion claimed James. His day had been long and the bed beckoned to him. Reaching his long arm over to the side, he turned out the lights. Indeed, tomorrow might just prove to be an interesting day.

**Chapter 18 Jealous words spoken, unbridled rage and advice given by a friend**

The alarm went off, as James pulled himself out of bed. Calisthenics were the first order of business and then down to the gym for the rest of his workout before he started his day. He located the gym down a few floors from his room. He was well into his routine when in walked Nadir. James noticed that he seemed out of sorts.

With all the excitement from the day before, Nadir never phoned Meg back when he wanted to. Right now her moods were fluctuating like women's do, from time to time, which made her very agitated. After all the events of the past few days Meg was exhausted. When Nadir finally called, she was not interested in going out. Sleep was all she wanted, and for once, she wanted to sleep in her own bed. If Nadir had thought about it, he would have understood. Women get this way once a month. He knew that. All he wanted to do was hold her that night. They were not mad at one another, just too stressed and emotionally strained to care about anything else. Marie had even tried to tell Meg to go, and just relax with him, but Meg refused. She needed some private time.

Nadir had been disappointed when he hung up the phone later the evening before. In his darkened room, he slipped further into a very bad mood. He never went to bed. He had suffered alone and so by morning, he turned out to be very irritable.

James found that out quickly, when he tried to talk to Nadir. Before James knew what happened, Nadir had snapped verbal abuse at him when asked a question. The poor man stood there flabbergasted by Nadir's actions. He finally asked Nadir, "What is the problem? Can I be of any help?"

Nadir face burned with embarrassment at what he had just done. "No, I thank you for asking, James. Forgive me. I'm been consumed by what has gone on, concerning Erik and Kristine. I am going to take the day off to rest and recuperate. I am so sorry, my friend. Excuse me." He apologized once more and left the gym, ashamed at how he lost his temper for no apparent reason.

Once in his suite, Nadir headed to the shower. He stood under the spray for the longest time, letting the stress drain out of his body. He toweled off and headed for the bed. One last detail he had to attend too, call the front desk to request no phone calls until further notice. Reaching over, he turned off his cell phone. All he wanted to do was get some well needed rest. If Meg was drained and wanted to be alone, then so did he.

James had finished his workout in the gym and headed back to his room.

--

Breakfast just arrived at Erik's suite. They sat down together and talked about what would happen today.

"Out at the cabin, they will be installing the security system. We can go back when it's finished. I know you miss it there," Erik said, a little disappointed they had been forced to leave. He missed it, too.

"Yes, I do miss our private times. We don't have to worry about housekeeping or room service getting in our way. I would give anything to be listening to your music again as you compose it first-hand, while I sit and read." Kristine said. She was upset. Her life had changed, and she had no control over the situation. She had a man stalking her for no apparent reason. _What was this doing to Erik? How was he handling things? Outwardly he seemed so calm,_ _so in control_, she thought.

"My angel, it will be over soon and we can get back our lives." Erik knew it would never be the same, but he hoped she would not regret falling in love with him.

"Oh Erik, they will haunt us, track us down and it will never go away," she spat. Kristine was angry that someone wanted to mess about in her life or his, for that matter. Erik pulled her to his chest and held her tight, trying to calm down her anger.

Just then the phone rang. It was James and he would be up to collect Kristine in 5 minutes.

Kristine realized she was very angry, so off to the bathroom she darted to collect herself. She couldn't show up to work agitated. She refused to allow the day to start off irritated. Kristine was sure Carlotta would notice the anger and work it around to her advantage. Carlotta probably had the ability to smell anger or fear in a person a mile away. Kristine pasted a smile on her face and proceeded to leave the bathroom.

James arrived promptly at their suite at the appointed time. It left him plenty of time to find the station before 8:00 AM. Erik let him in and from around the corner Kristine appeared. She had the air of a young professional, ready to tackle things head on.

"Good morning, Miss Kristine. Are you ready?" James extended his arm to her to escort her down to the limo as Erik wanted. No one would dare approach her on James's arm.

She turned and leaned into Erik for a kiss. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." She returned the endearment into his ear, "I love you, too!" Kristine departed for work.

Silence filled the small elevator each in deep thought, while James accompanied Kristine down to the lobby, and out into the parking garage. Standing beside the limo, James opened the door for Kristine and she slid inside. In all her life she had never ridden in a limo, so she studied the interior. The seats were plush and comfortable leather, richly appointed. To either side of her, was a panel with a speaker and buttons to communicate with the driver, if the privacy window was up. Straight in front of her was another seat for two more people. To the left of that seat, she saw a TV and a fully stocked mini bar. When she glanced to the right, she was excited to see a complete coffee bar filled with hot coffee and little refrigerator below. Soft lighting was recessed around the car, adding to its understated and elegant color scheme. James had started the limo earlier. By doing so, he insured the inside was at an acceptable temperature level for her comfort.

From behind the wheel, James stated, "In the cabinet on the right is a pot of hot coffee with cups ready for you to use. Take one with you when you leave."

"Thank you, James. I saw it. This is all new to me, so please be patient as I learn how to be transported in style." She let out a soft laugh and sat back in the seat with her belt buckled. James pulled out onto the streets of Telluride. In not more than three minutes he delivered her safely to work.

--

Just beyond the station parking lot a short distance away, someone watched as a limo pulled in front.

James scanned the area while he opened the door for Kristine. He noticed an auto in the distance. He allowed his eyes to keep up their search so as not to draw attention to his find.

The person inside the dark car felt his anger steadily climb. What the hell was going on now? Who was this person with Kristine? One more safeguard in an ever irritating link that seemed to try and keep him away from Kristine.

James took her hand in his and placed it on his bent arm, and then he began to escort her through the front door to the reception desk. His last statement was for her to call when she needed his services again. She said she would. He bid her a good morning and left.

He parked the limo in a special spot reserved for especially it. Nadir had arranged for this earlier in the week with the KBRR station manager.

James could clearly see the auto in question. Using a yellow legal pad, he jotted down things about the vehicle. Nadir wanted to read his observations. He wrote: a Black or dark green, 2001 special edition Mustang, possibly the Bullitt Edition series. The color is indeterminable, at this time, from where I am parked. It is a very sleek auto indeed. Men who usually drive this specific auto are very independent, self-assured people. It isn't the most expensive car out there, but it is an American made re-issued classic car showing off style, speed and performance. It could be professionally customized. Others that were on the market were sold as 'stock' right out of the factory. As he sat there writing he thought,_ in time, I'll get close enough to distinguish what other markings it has. The color will be easy to distinguish, besides getting the tag number. _

He put down his small pad. He pulled out his laptop and launched his story program to start work on his screenplay.

--

Raoul had developed a plan to get to Kristine. Now he had to see how things worked with this limo driver first. He would look for a chink in the armor Erik started to erect around her. Like most protective plans there were weak links in the heavily guarded armor. It would take time and he had all of that he needed. He so desperately wanted her. He would get in touch with Bouquet to work out the final details.

He hoped what he discussed with Carlotta worked today. He knew it would anger most women, but what about Kristine. Just how would they affect her? He wanted to be close enough to hear what she said, but that was going to be impossible. He forgot one detail, to put a bug in Carlotta's purse. He needed to focus better than that if he wanted this plan to work.

Raoul had to see to his business. There was a big order that needed to be finalized. His brother had developed nose trouble when it came to how things were being run at the business. Philippe de Chagny might be a silent partner, but he wasn't invisible. Raoul never told anyone of his involvement. If Philippe snooped around his whole plan would fail, so his brother needed to be kept happy. He whipped the car around and rushed back to De Chagny International.

--

While Meg got ready for work things steadily grew worse for her that morning. No matter what she tried to do, things went wrong. She grimaced thinking of the old saying "Murphy's Law." She hadn't spent the night with Nadir and it had left her in a pensive mood. But, it was by her choice and that made her feel worse. In the past, at this juncture in her relationships, she would be out the door and deep into a search for the next man. But, she loved Nadir. Right now she had never been so confused in her life. Her frustrations only mounted as time passed.

Marie found this out when she inquired about her daughter's schedule for the evening. "Meg, will you and Nadir be coming over for dinner or eating in his suite?" she asked cheerfully.

Meg snapped, "I don't know any more than I did last night, and I may not know anymore today mother!"

"I just wanted to have an answer on how many I should expect for dinner, or should I do something else? I guess I shall call Anne and Charles Daae to see if we could meet for dinner instead, never mind about eating here." She snapped back. Her mother's cold voice reverberated in Meg's ears.

"I am sorry, Mother, I still haven't heard from Nadir this morning and I am not sure what is going on. I'm so miserable." Meg cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Call him. Leave a message for him to call you. Anything is better than not talking at all. Get this resolved before it widens. Trust me on this, a man of his worldliness will not always think of how hurt you are, let alone tired and stressed. He has his own problems to worry about with Erik and Kristine. Help him to understand what you are all about. Talk to him." Marie pleaded with her daughter.

"Okay, Mother I will." She acted on that piece of advice and Meg called Nadir's phone. It immediately went to voice mail.

She left a short message for Nadir to call her whenever his schedule allowed and Meg hung up. Next she called the hotel. She spoke with the front desk clerk, disappointed to find Nadir left a "do not disturb" until further notice message. This had stung Meg. No message for her, nothing. She left a message for him. She insisted upon its delivery as soon as Nadir called down. She looked at her mother, hot disappointed tears filled her eyes. No, she refused to cry anymore. Instead, she grabbed her things and left for work very dejected.

--

Marie would worry about this until her daughter called. She hoped to hear about their dinner plans. Now she started her day with house chores. Later, she had to head over to her volunteer job at the library. Life was ordinary for Marie since she retired. She missed the hustle and bustle of the opera houses she worked in, but she dreamed of something else. A small smile formed on her mouth, and then she closed her eyes. Alas, it was too late. She tried to dispel that particular memory away as she continued on with her day.

--

Meg hurried on to work. She had tried to reach Nadir. It played in the back of her mind all morning even when lunchtime rolled around. Kristine called to see if she would be interested in having lunch with her. Good, she needed the distraction.

--

Erik was to meet the men from the security company later that morning. Erik wanted to oversee the work to be done. He left the suite and drove out to the cabin waiting for the technicians to arrive. He wanted to compose.

--

Meg was very happy to have her mind off Nadir for a while. Work kept her relatively busy all morning. Lunch with Kristine was what Meg needed and they could talk about Meg's problems.

James received Kristine's call just a few minutes before she was to leave for lunch. He pulled up by the front door and stood by the limo waiting for her to appear.

As the two women walked down the hall toward the door, Carlotta saw the limo and went through the speech she'd prepared earlier. She breezed by them and said snidely, "Well, look at all luxuries one gets when you shag a movie star!" proceeded out the door as if nothing had been said. She knew what she had said agitated Kristine. Raoul suggested saying something nasty just might work. Most women would take offense, if those words were said to them. Time would tell.

Kristine's anger flared. She rushed after Carlotta. Meg launched herself in hot pursuit of Kristine when she reached out and stopped her "in mid stride." Meg had the quickest reflexes of anyone.

James advanced, watching how angry Kristine was. If looks could kill, Carlotta would have been dead, but Meg got to Kristine first. Her words and actions helped to calm down Kristine some.

James witnessed the whole thing as he hurried in the door and Carlotta exited past him in a flash. He had an odd thought run through his mind. What if Kristine had gotten her hands on the woman? It might have been interesting to watch. He shook his head as he thought about it. All he had to do was offer Kristine his arm and go to lunch. It was at that moment when James extended his arm, Kristine realized she had to act like a lady. But inwardly she wanted to scratch out Carlotta's eyes. They started out to the limo.

James asked, "What did she say to upset you, Miss Kristine?" Silence hung in the air. Meg leaned in, whispering to him what Carlotta had said. He was disturbed to hear it.

He opened the limo door for the women and waited until they were comfortable and secure in their seats. He said, "Where are you ladies dining today?"

Knowing Kristine as well as she did, Meg took it upon herself to advise James they would be going to Erik's suite for lunch. Meg had helped her before when she needed it. She was aware Kristine had to calm down and collect herself. This was the only place Meg could think of. Going anywhere else would have left Kristine vulnerable and unable to recharge. God forbid, they should have another run in with Carlotta while at lunch. It was the best, what she had suggested they do. She tried to think like Nadir. What would he have done had he been there? But, why wasn't he here? That bugged her.

Meg said, "I believe we need to go to the hotel and be in their suite for lunch. I will call ahead to arrange for it to be set up there."

Meg dialed the hotel as James headed back. He would glance occasionally in the mirror to see how Kristine was doing. It distressed James to know that anyone could be so mean to this lovely woman.

Nothing about this whole ordeal with Kristine and Erik made any sense to James. They were so perfect, it showed. They were unassuming and quiet -- never loud or brash as some Hollywood couples were. James knew the last thing Erik wanted was to have draw attention to himself. James knew the real Erik. He had formed a special bond when him. They had become good friends and working for him was a privilege.

At the hotel, James helped the women out and escorted Kristine and Meg through the lobby to the elevator and up to the suite. He said he would be in the coffee shop for his lunch and would be back up in 50 minutes.

He sat down at a table near the window and observed the area, and placed his order. His thoughts drifted to Erik and how he would take the news of what happened to Kristine. He wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. Lunch first, and then he would call Erik.

--

Raoul was preparing to leave for lunch when Joseph came over and stopped beside his auto.

"I have those photos you requested. I brought this set for you." Joseph handed them over to Raoul.

Raoul looked inside. There were Erik and Kristine on the floor naked, going after it hot and heavy. His mask was not on his face and visible was every bit of scarred tissue on the right side. Each photo angered Raoul. She had given herself to this freak and he was helpless to stop her. Joseph could see the seething anger on Raoul's face. He knew he had hit a raw nerve with these photos.

Raoul had yet to get down to the ones where she was pleasing herself in front of Erik. That one photo he knew would break the man's anger wide open. It was the next photo Raoul saw. An uneasy silence filled the auto as Bouquet saw de Chagny's eyes get huge. The artery on the side of his neck pulsed and his breath quickened. He tore that one photo to shreds in a red hot rage. Thought Raoul, _how could she do that while the freak watched?_ When Raoul finished, he gripped the steering wheel trying to control of anger.

Bouquet laughed inwardly. He had struck pay dirt with that photo.

What would happen if Erik saw it? He wondered how much Erik would pay for it. If indeed it had disturbed Raoul, just how disturbed would Erik get? He would send it to him and not take it in person. Yes, that was a better idea. Since he had the photo clip in his possession, he could manipulate the situation to his advantage. Erik might reach deep into his pockets, to keep this photo of her and the ones of him out of the scandal sheets. Money might be unlimited, if he handled it right, before he destroyed those images.

Raoul turned livid and yelled for him to get out of his car. Before the door had completely shut, Raoul peeled out of the lot. He raced down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Up in Nadir's suite, he had managed to get 5 hours of undisturbed sleep. He rose and headed to the shower where it refreshed him even more. While he dressed it dawned on him that he was very hungry. He grabbed his cell and his keys as he rushed to the elevator. In the lobby, as he made his way past the front desk where he stopped and they had handed over his messages.

He wandered on down into the coffee shop for lunch, with the intent to read his messages, when he spotted James.

After looking out over at view, James felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to notice Nadir standing over him.

"May I join you for lunch, James?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, Mr. Khan, you may." James replied.

"James," Nadir exclaimed, "please call me Nadir."

"I would, but only when we are in the situation such as this, sir." He retorted.

Nadir laughed, "As you wish, then." The waitress stopped to take his order, and then he added, "Why are you back here? Where is Kristine?" He had a serious look on his face by now.

James stated, in harsh tones, what he witnessed as he waited outside the studio for the women to arrive.

Nadir interrupted, "Who did what? Tell me, what did they say?" Nadir's tone escalated.

"I would prefer not to say here, sir. It was some "lady" and I use the term loosely. She was coming out of the station before Miss Meg and Miss Kristine came out," James noted.

"Meg, she was with Kristine? Where are they now?" he said glancing around the coffee shop.

"Miss Meg suggested they eat in Erik's suite. She called ahead and had lunch set up there, before they arrived." James stated matter-of-factly.

Nadir looked worried. He quickly excused himself, shoving his messages in his pocket. As he started to go up to the suite to check on the women, Nadir motioned to the server. He asked her to please send his lunch up to Mr. Destler's suite. The server nodded and off Nadir hurried to the elevator. Exiting on the floor, Nadir sprinted to the door and knocked. Meg rose to see who was there.

When the door opened, Meg squealed, "Nadir!" as he stood there. Nadir grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He planted a hot, flaming kiss on her lips. Surprised, Meg just melted in his arms. Locked to his lips, a slight moan escaped her throat and Meg blushed and pulled away to lead Nadir in out of the doorway.

"What is this I hear about someone saying something spiteful to Kristine?" Nadir demanded.

Meg clipped a reply, "Good afternoon to you, too," before she went on to answer his question. "It was Carlotta who said it," Meg leaned to his ear and repeated what she said. Nadir's face looked disgusted when he'd heard the comment. She stood her ground and begged, "Nadir, this has got to stop. That woman needs to be put in her place. Carlotta wreaks havoc everywhere she goes and for some reason this time she has decided to pick on Kristine."

"I know, Meg, but it has to be handled discreetly or these things could get out of hand." He turned to Kristine and spoke, "This is a form of harassment. You need to report it. Working through the right channels, her display can be addressed before any punishment can be handed down." Nadir replied, his tone business-like. Meg had done the right thing coming here with Kristine. Now it was his job to try and convince her to bring these allegations to the attention of the station manager and then into a formal harassment charge.

Kristine jumped up and said in horror, "No, nothing should be reported. She will just take it out on me some other way, and I don't want to handle anything else right now. Everything has gotten out of hand and I can't seem to get things under control," she said, tears forming in the back of her eyes. She felt her steely resolve continue to slip away with each unpleasant incident.

"_I won't cry. I won't give in to this. It has stop. I have to stop it myself." Kristine thought to herself. "Erik would want me to try. I have to do it on my own and at the right time." _

The load on her shoulders felt so heavy. She needed time to think, but at the moment time seemed to be out of control. Here she was faced with these two insurmountable things: Raoul chasing after her, and now Carlotta starting to harass her at work. She thought, _Erik, I need you. How can I handle this alone? How can you handle any more?_

**Thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I own nothing POTO.**

**AN: Hardy thanks go to OL, who is guiding me along with the second edit and to Hope, who helped with the first edit of my story. Without each of these ladies, I wouldn't be here.  
**

**I'm back from my big 2 1/2 day trek to the Big Apple, where I met a friend from NJ and**** we spent the day exploring the sights. Our main goal of the day was to see RocknRolla. The latest movie Gerard Butler stars in and which is on a limited release, until it opens ****across the country**** Oct 31. Rated R. (I'm tired, so off to bed and enjoy the chapter.)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Chapucera, MadLizzy, Keyklee, JustBFree and Kelesismom  
**

**Previous chapter: Kristine is unsure if she wants to press charges against Carlotta for harassment. **

**Chapter 19 Storms brew, rain must fall, and then things appear clean and fresh afterwards.**

Nadir took Kristine's hand and led her to the sofa to explain, "Once someone starts a line of harassment they need to be dealt with. It is against the law. You have to make a formal complaint and I will be with you every step of the way. We will not let Erik be there for this one. His temper might get the best of him. I am going to handle this, whether he likes it or not." Kristine nodded.

"Now, you ladies finish lunch. Mine should be delivered here in a few minutes. I saw James downstairs and he took the time to fill me on everything," he said.

Nadir walked Kristine back to the table and then he took Meg's hand and led her over to the other chair. Before he had time to take his seat, someone knocked at the door. It was room service with Nadir's lunch. The attendant arranged his lunch on the table with the others and Nadir sat down with the ladies to eat.

--

Erik was just about ready to start his rounds to lock things up. Hornrod team was finishing up with the installation of his security system. Waiting around most of the afternoon had been wearing on Erik and he had to get outside, so he walked outside to check the out-buildings and barn.

Midway through his round of checking to see if the buildings were secured, he decided to call James to see how he was doing on his first day. In the course of their conversation, Erik learned what had taken place at the start of Kristine's lunch hour. He breathed in sharply as James talked. Several long moments passed before Erik said, "How is she doing now? Has she calmed down?" Understandably, he was very concerned about Kristine.

James could tell by carefully listening to his friend's voice when he finally spoke that something was very wrong. Previous experience had taught James that when Erik got quiet, his temper was brewing and it could blow at any time. This wasn't something new to James; he had dealt with it a few times.

James hesitated and said, "Sir, I don't know. I left her with Miss Meg and I came down to eat my lunch. I hope you don't mind?" James added, with caution. "Oh, by the way, Nadir sought me out, so I told him about the events earlier. It worried him considerably; he went up to join the ladies."

"No, you did the right thing. Meg would know best how to calm Kristine. Now you say Nadir is there? That's good. We're about to finish up here and I will be back to the hotel in about an hour. How much longer do you have before you drive them back to the station?" Erik asked.

James glanced at his watch, "About fifteen minutes, sir."

"Okay, I will call you later. We can get together then." Erik hung up.

--

Back in the room Kristine gasped, "Damn." She had just remembered, she was to make her first TV broadcast on the evening news. She now knew what Carlotta had hoped to do, shake her enough to make her unable to do the segment. But, that was one thing the "Drama Diva" wouldn't do -- drive Kristine from her job. She began to laugh, and became slightly hysterical, at the sudden realization, of what Carlotta had tried to do. And to think, she almost fell for it. Nadir and Meg looked at one another and back to Kristine thinking she had finally snapped.

Kristine rushed to the closet to pull out an outfit. Choosing the right outfit would make all the difference in the world on her first appearance. After she'd selected the right clothes, she darted into the bathroom to fix her makeup after the tears had stained her face. And, when she looked in the mirror and she saw how bad she looked, she cringed. The staff make-up artist had better not see these lines and dark bags around her eyes either or she would rag on her something terrible. It took no time at all for Kristine to emerge from the bathroom. Looking over at Nadir and Meg, she said, "Let's get this show on the road, I have to go on tonight at 6:00 PM, to do the weather. It is my first time 'on the air'." She dialed James after grabbing her purse and clothes. She told him she ready to leave for the station. Nadir and Meg followed her out of the room and into the elevator.

When the elevator doors parted, James was amazed at the transformation that had come over Kristine. She was not the angry, disturbed lady he had escorted to the suite. She had an air about her of cool, collected confidence. He felt she could tackle the devil and win.

Out the doors they went. All four headed for the limo and then to the station. Nadir hoped he would be there to help, if Kristine changed her mind about the harassment allegations.

--

Erik finished his walk around the rear of barn to the front. His anger had intensified in such short time. He stepped into the barn and pulled the door shut. Once inside the confines of the building, he picked up a shovel and began to pummel a bale of hay that sat in the middle. He shouted at the top of his lungs with each blow. He had to get the anger out before he returned to Kristine. At least no one would be injured, if he blew up this way.

The Hornrods heard him shout and started to sprint toward the barn, to see what was wrong. Carefully they opened the door and stood there riveted to the spot, watching in disbelief. In the center of the barn was a man, totally out of control, who seemed so intent to destroy a bale of hay. Each swing had a lethal blow when it connected with the bale. Had it been a person, they would have been smashed to death.

"What could have set him off like that?" the two brothers said just above a whisper. They looked at one another. Neither of them knew or had the nerve to ask. They decided it was best to close the door and let Erik be.

After he had spent his anger, Erik fell to his knees and wept for an undetermined amount of time. When he was finished, he let out a deep sigh and stood up to shake off the straw that had been flung in the air as he assaulted the bale. He rubbed his bandaged hand he had hurt the day before. Each swing of the shovel had caused it to throb; now it ached. He noticed a little blood had seeped around the edges of the bandage. It needed to be wrapped up again. He hoped he hadn't torn any stitches or Nadir would be very angry with him. Once he had cleaned the straw off himself, he walked out of the barn, secured it with the lock, and headed for the cabin.

Erik walked inside to find the brothers around the table waiting for his return. "Sorry for my hasty departure, men. Are we all done here? If so, I suggest we leave for town," Erik replied, all calm and collected.

The brothers sat there, astonished at his quick change, before Tony said, "Yes sir, we are ready to leave. Are you comfortable with our installation and the way this system works?"

"Yes, I am sure it will do what I need. If there are any questions, I will call you and ask. Shall we go now?" and with that statement Erik escorted them out, set the system and locked the cabin.

A signal would show on Erik's and Nadir's cell phones, if anyone disturbed the place while they were gone. Erik sped off in his car towards town and the hotel. The brothers weren't far behind him.

It didn't take Erik long to make it to the hotel. If anyone had been around, he might have been clocked going 80 mph into the outskirts of town. So as not to attract attention, he slowed his speed down to the standard speed. He quickly parked his car and rushed inside and decided to take the stairs on the fly. He was in a hurry to clean up and rest before his Kristine returned from work. In the back of his mind, something was bothering him. For the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Oh, well, he was at his floor when he decided to shake off whatever it was.

His keycard opened the door. Inside his suite, Erik pealed his mask off, and hit the shower to clean up from his encounter with the bale of hay. The shower felt good as it trickled down his body. His thoughts visualized Kristine's body as he stood there deep in his dream. His arms held her tight to his body. By the time his shower was almost over his mind and body had been refreshed. He leaned into the spray and let the water wash over his deformed face, but something overcame him. He began to cry uncontrollably. All the troubles of the past weeks had come to a head for him. His tears mingled with the shower spray and he could hear clearly hear his thoughts. He prayed that all their troubles would disappear. Why? Why? He asked, looking to the heavens? The voice in his thoughts rose and nagged at him repeatedly. Why?

As suddenly as he had delved into his black despair, he snapped out of it, to gain control once more. Erik stepped from the shower and rubbed the yellow towel across his body. He looked in the mirror at his face. It looked worn and tired from the last two days. The good side was lined and had a dark shadow under his good eye. You couldn't tell much by looking at his damaged right side. He needed to get away with Kristine, for a few days of undisturbed rest. The tension from the past events had worn him out. He knew she, too, was drained.

Since the development with Raoul de Chagny, Erik wondered who he could contact to fly Kristine and him out of there. He guessed a commercial flight would have to do. He would ask Nadir for advice. That was his top concern for tomorrow -- to find the information and make arrangements for a weekend away, anywhere.

Erik sat down on the bed. He pondered what he should do next. Exhaustion washed over him all of a sudden. He pulled down the covers and climbed under them to take a short nap. He wanted to be awake when Kristine came home. It would be a good time to talk to her.

--

With great confidence and courage, Kristine exited the limo and walked into the station on James' arm, ready to tackle anything. She had convinced Nadir to hold off on the harassment action until after her first appearance on TV. She needed to get the show over with. It would help build her resolve to fight back. Then she would take on Carlotta, but this time, she would win.

Kristine took her things to the dressing room and set up everything the way she wanted it. She closed the door and left to face one of her two demons. There Carlotta sat smugly at her desk, when Kristine turned the corner.

Kristine sat down at her own desk and poured over her small outline she was to use tonight. The data she needed would be updated, just before she walked on the air. As the segment was to open, Phil would hand her the new data and pull up the finished map she would use. She knew the routine and had timed perfectly. One last look and she would be ready for her cue.

Carlotta thought she would get off one last jab, in her attempt to make Kristine's afternoon a living hell. It should help increase her tension, anxiety and overall discomfort before show time, she thought.

Carlotta repeated over in her head what she would say. She kept an eye on Kristine for a while. The time awkwardly approached and she left her desk. Her high heels as she walked, sauntered to Kristine's desk and she opened her heavily painted lips and said, "I see by the schedule, your first time 'on air' is at 6 PM. Well, little toad, you will croak when the microphone is turned on. Nothing but odd sounds will come out of your tiny little mouth," she said with her chest puffed out, and breasts pointed to the heavens.

Kristine looked up, drew a deep breath and replied, "You, 'Madam,' are the toad. You do nothing but croak every time you open your pathetic mouth. Go bother someone else. I have a spot to prepare for." She ignored the shocked 'Drama Diva,' and looked back down to the papers on her desk.

Carlotta turned on her high heels and pranced back to her desk, where she sat and sulked until it was time for her to go home.

Phil came over to Kristine's desk and handed her some copy. He said, "Good show, you put her in her place. I am proud of you. You will do well tonight." He returned to his desk, and left her sitting there, reflecting on what he had just said. Phil was proud of her. Boy, it felt good to hear from someone else, not just Erik.

After her short talk with Phil, Kristine decided to call Nadir and let him know it was time to stop the harassment. She wanted to meet the station manager today; there was still time before her debut. When Nadir answered the call, all she said was, "Let's do it."

**Thank you for reading. If you feel so inclined, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**M rating- parts of this chapter are mature, so those of you, who should leave**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing remotely close to belonging to POTO, ALW or anything else worth the bucks, darn. This was written for pure fun.**

**M rating- parts of this chapter are mature, so those of youyou, who should go, be gone. **

**The past week my betas, editors or whatever these dear women were called had to leave due to things in life that required their attention. I thank OL and Hope for their help and time spent making this story worth reading. I will continue to thank them even though they are gone. Without them I wouldn't have gotten this far. Hope was almost finished with the first edit, when she was called away. This is the last chapter OL was able to check over for me. I do have a back-up in the wings. She is juggling other things to help me finish this story. Thank you, MadLizzy for your assistance. It is greatly appreciated. She will be starting next week with chapter 21 .**

**Thanks to those who left me a review: Chapucera, Kelsismom, A.P. Reich, Keyklee, ML and to Pertie for catching back up with the chapters. I do appreciate each one who has left a review.  
**

**If this chapter isn't perfect when it comes to dealing with job harassment, then I apologize in advance. I tried to find a source, but I found nothing to answer my question, so I asked a lawyer friend, and she thought it sounded fine. She told me, this was not her area of expertise.**

**Previous chapter: Kristine decides she is ready to fight back against Carlotta, calling Nadir, she said, "Let's do it."**

**Chapter 20 You do what has to be done and face what is yet to come**

That was just what Nadir wanted to hear. He gladly asked James to turn the limo around and return to the station. One fight was ready to be waged against an enemy. If they could find a way to outwit Raoul, they could put their lives back on track.

Nadir called the General Manager's office and set up a time for their meeting with Kristine. It was still hours before her broadcast time; why not today. She needed a triumph like this to boost her sagging ego. It would be a tremendous help and Erik might see that down the line. But, Nadir feared it certainly would upset him to know he wasn't allowed to help her fight. Erik had too much on his plate as it was.

Kristine and Meg met Nadir outside the offices of the General Manager.

It was only an hour later when Nadir took Kristine and Meg into the office. Mr. Webster's assistant buzzed him on the intercom and informed him they had arrived. "Please take a sit and Mr. Webster will be right out," the assistant said.

Meg relished the chance to state what she had observed between Carlotta and Kristine. She was ready to give Miss "I am better than anybody" a taste of her own medicine. This time it would be through the proper channels. That would make a deeper, more lasting impression on Carlotta. Sparring with her would get them nowhere.

Mr. Webster stepped out of his office and greeted Nadir, Kristine and Meg. He showed them inside and motioned for them to be seated. Mr. Webster spoke first. "What might I do for you, Mr. Khan?"

Nadir sat forward in his chair and said, "First, I wanted to explain, Kristine Daae asked me in to help her with this. I am just a friend. When she brought her problem to my attention, the fact that someone at this station has been harassing her, I told her explicitly she had to lodge a formal complaint. This course of action should stop any further behavior on the part of the other person. I hope this will settle everything to Kristine's satisfaction."

Mr. Webster took a deep breath before he said, "What is the nature of this harassment dispute?" He looked directly at Kristine.

Before she began, Nadir took her hand and said, "We are right here to help you through this. Oh, by the way, would you please have someone come in to take down her statement. Thank you." Nadir finished. He sat back in his seat and smiled at Kristine. He saw her visibly relax.

Mr. Webster picked up the receiver of his phone, and asked his assistant to come in with her note pad. When she entered and sat to the side of his desk, prepared to take down Kristine's statement.

Mr. Webster had introduced her to everyone before he went on.

"Now, Kristine Daae is here to speak about a charge of harassment against…. excuse me. Who is causing the problem?" he questioned.

She stuttered and said, "Carlotta….. Carlotta Giabaldi, sir."

The color visibly drained from Harold Webster's face at the mention of her name. He took a breath and said, "Continue telling us what happened, please!" His mind raced, "Not her!"

Kristine began to tell her story. She told everything that happened, from the first encounter with Carlotta, up to and including today. It was when she began to tell of today's incident that she stopped, and took a deep breath. Kristine's anger slowly inched, her to ball her fists and when she did, her knuckles turned white. She continued trying to keep her anger at bay, concluding with what Carlotta said as she passed Kristine and Meg on their way to lunch.

After she finished her statement, she started to shake uncontrollably. Everyone turned and watched as Nadir reached for her hand and tried to calm her down.

Kristine looked over at him. He could see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She dropped her head back and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to make the tears go away. Inwardly, she hadn't wanted to cry. She refused to let Carlotta reduce her to that state of a sniffling fool. Instead, her anger was taking over and that wasn't good either.

Meg leaned in and said, "It will be all right. You have taken the bull by the horns and we will take her down a notch or two."

That made Kristine smile and she let out a little laugh. When she reached for a tissue, the assistant leaned over and moved the box closer to her. Kristine pulled a tissue and dabbed it under her eyes to soak up the tears still pooled inside.

"Meg, in Kristine's statement, she said you were present when the lunch incident happened. We need you to tell us, in your own words, what happened," directed Mr. Webster.

Meg nodded and spoke, while the assistant wrote everything down.

Kristine slowly began to regain control over her temper and compose herself. After Meg was done, Kristine said, "There is one more incident that happened after I returned from lunch. I was sitting at my desk and wrote down what she said." Kristine read from the paper what was said to her and what she flung back at Carlotta without thinking. It was all verbatim. "I have endured enough from her, by the time I said those things. Phil can vouch for me. He heard it all. His desk is near my mine. Carlotta deserved the comeback I leveled at her. Since I arrived here to work, I have done nothing to provoke her. I still don't understand why she would turn on me like that. I am asking for your help to stop it," pleaded Kristine. She sat back in her chair.

After saying all this Kristine said, she shook even more. Her adrenaline had peaked and she started to crash. Her body desperately wanted to shut down.

_A nap sounds good about now, _she thought, knowing work was a better idea.

Webster said, "I will have to take this to the station's attorney for the correct way to approach it. We have handled one other complaint since I started as General Manager. It is my belief most are reluctant to step forward when it concerns harassment. I am sorry for this disturbing news, but I am glad you have come forward. I shall contact you when we know the next steps to take. I want to make sure we go about this correctly, so that she can't come back on us, ever. Thank you, for coming to me with this."

He went on, "Why don't you take this afternoon off. I will see that your department manager knows of your leaving. Nothing will be said to anyone. Okay?"

"Sir, I can't take the afternoon off. My first live feed is tonight on the evening news program. I want to do my job. May I stay?" Kristine pleaded once more. She wanted him to understand how she felt about her work.

"If that is what you wish, then by all means, stay here and work. Thank you again, for coming to see me on this matter." Mr. Webster rose and shook everyone's hand before they left.

Nadir thanked Webster for his time, and escorted women out of the office.

Harold Webster turned to his assistant and said, "This is the last straw with that Giabaldi woman. I want our attorney right now and let's get this process underway, today. Call Phil in for his statement. Check with Mr. Firmin to see if he has anything to add." He dismissed her, and closed the door before he let out a huge sigh of relief.

Before Harold joined KBRR, another station manager had hired Carlotta. It was Tony's parting stab at the station that had fired him. Tony knew Carlotta was conniving and cunning at getting her way. She would set her sights on a position, and harass that person until she got it. No one complained to Harold, but he knew the rumors of what she allegedly had done. They were only rumors, so he couldn't act on them. One woman did come to him with her story, but she refused to press charges and left the station to work elsewhere. He had that one incident on file, but without the other woman's corroboration, it would never stick. If only Harold could get someone on his staff to report Carlotta. It was his only way to rid himself of this menace. Finally, he had received his savior of sorts, in Kristine. Now he could act. If he accomplished nothing else at KBRR but rid himself of Carlotta's deviousness, it would indeed be a stellar year.

Kristine left Meg, Nadir and James at the front office. She returned to her department to do her work; it was important to her.

Meg gave Nadir a light kiss and went on back to her work.

James and Nadir went out to the limo to talk for a bit. Nadir would return to the hotel later.

Since Kristine had spent some time in Mr. Webster's office, the afternoon went by fast. The hour came to change her clothes and get a quick touch up on her make-up. Showtime was in thirty minutes. She checked the mirror one last time, before walking out to the set.

Kristine had chosen a slightly tailored, but stylish navy suit any young woman might wear. The jacket came down to just below the waist and flared out slightly in the back. Underneath the jacket, she wore a sleeveless vest-like shirt of off-white, which highlighted her neckline and bust. The slim formfitting skirt hugged her figure every so slightly and ended just above the knee. She wore 3" red heels with a silver buckle. Around her neck, she wore a chain with a silver rose. She wore silver dangle earrings. She was confident and smart looking.

The new set really made the studio come to life. The old set had, over the past few years, become dark and dreary. The management would wait to see what response the viewers had to the overall changes that were made. It should be positive. Kristine and everyone else in the studio liked the looks of it.

Kristine took time to familiarize herself with everything. She was ready for her cue and her mind went back to the day before.

Kristine had informed everyone that cared to watch her about the show. She knew her parents would watch. Meg was in the control booth and waved down to her. Marie had been alerted, by Meg, to be home to watch. Kristine thought Nadir and James told her they had other plans. She wasn't sure if Erik would remember, since his mind filled with their troubled as of late. If he wasn't at the station in the limo, well, that wasn't important. There would be other times and life right now had been hard for both of them. Rest was what he lacked. If he was resting, she couldn't be angry at him. Maybe they could get away soon, just the two of them for some down time.

'Five minutes' came over her ear piece, shaking her back to the present. She adjusted her jacket one more time, read over her script and glanced at the map. Her button box worked. It showed all the new icons for the weather map she had made earlier last week, so she was set.

Over the set speakers came the newsroom director's voice, "We go live in five…four…three…two...one!" The "ON THE AIR" sign lit up and the show was underway.

Once the show was over, James met Kristine. Looking inside the limo, she only noticed Meg and Nadir. She sat back on the return ride to the hotel, a tad bit sad. She felt good about how her segment went for her first time. Just one or two little mistakes were made, but they weren't ones the average person might pick up on. Only her director knew and the goofs would be easy for her to correct on the next show.

They silently headed back to the hotel. James delivered Kristine back to the suite. Nadir took Meg and went up to his suite.

James headed up to his room, still deep in thought. This day had turned out to be so different from how the morning started out. Kristine's weather reporting had style, to hear Meg tell it. He was happy and proud for Kristine. She hadn't buckled under Carlotta's pressure either. The harassment meeting went well according to Nadir. The true test would be how Erik took the news. And where was he, anyway? He wondered, with Erik not being there to support Kristine, how that might affect her, in the long run.

--

Kristine walked into the suite where she found Erik asleep in their bed. It made her smile. No wonder he didn't make it to her show. She stripped off her clothes, before she climbed in next to him. She pushed her body back to his in a spoon position hopping he wouldn't stir. He needed to sleep. Believe it or not, she too, was drained and wanted to sleep. Erik moved a little as she settled in beside him. Moments later, his arm found its way around her body.

During this time, Erik truly believed he was dreaming she had just crawled into bed with him. But, he began to catch a hint of her fragrance as it drifted into his senses. It was then he knew she was beside him. His eyes lazily opened to see her there in his arms. Erik sighed as he leaned over to kiss her.

This stirred Kristine. She had drifted into that first light, relaxed state one gets before they sink deeper into slumber. She slowly turned in Erik's arms to face him. He watched her breathing.

She could tell Erik as watching her. Something within Kristine ignited a craving she thought she was too tired for. It was a burning need for an evening's delight to release the day's tensions. She was certain Erik might like that too. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at him, and then her lips found his. Kristine let her tongue play in his mouth. Erik's taste mingled with hers. They teased each other while they kissed. They took needed comfort in one another.

Erik said a deep throaty growl, "You are mine," in the midst of his heated passion.

Taking in air between her teeth, she hissed, "Yes…,"exhaling slowly she replied, "I am," all heady with her own passion. Kristine let her body arch over his like a cat in heat. Her body was hot and sensually in motion with his. Erik's muscles rippled as he held on to her tightly while he raised his shoulders off the bed. He felt her inner muscles grab hold of him, causing him to move deeper, keeping pace with her until she couldn't go on. Her sexual energies had ebbed out of her body just moments before. She collapsed into his arms, happy and content. Erik kissed her with more passion in that one kiss than he had all day. She returned his kiss, and then she began to gently assault his unmasked face with many more soft kisses, before she drifted off to sleep. Erik believed he was in heaven that night after her heated passion and gentle ardor to his scarred face.

She lay on top of him deep in sleep and very content. He was very happy to have her there. It was where she belonged. Erik's and Kristine's desires this night were heady and hot, but their love was deep and unwavering despite all they had been through so far. Could it last through the next torment they would live through? Time would tell and everyone involved would wonder why it happened to this couple?

--

In another suite Meg and Nadir prepared to confront their relationship. She sat down on the sofa with the intent of conversation on her mind. He took off his coat and sat down beside her. Silence filled the room for the longest time, before Meg spoke up.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday and let me know you needed time to yourself? I wanted time alone, too, but we should have talked first," she said, holding her anger back. It solved nothing to use it, at least until provoked.

Nadir pondered her question before he answered. "It just hit me all of the sudden that I needed to take time out just for me, and I never thought about calling you. I am sorry. The tension of the past few days had built to the point I was snapping at people and I felt that it was time for me to stop and recharge. At some point, it might have directed at you, and I couldn't have that. I slept until I woke up on my own, and then I happened to meet James for lunch. He told me about the problem at the station with Carlotta. When will this madness end? The studio has never had to worry about this before. Why now? Why Erik? And why Kristine?"

Nadir continued, "Meg, please forgive me. I in no way meant to hurt your feelings. I want to have you with me all the time, but I felt that was asking too much of you, at this time in our relationship."

Meg responded quickly. "Nadir, that is what a partnership is, taking the good and the bad together. I will learn about your moods in time, all of your moods, and which ones I should avoid. You in turn will learn the same of me. How can we make it in a marriage if we don't confront, and learn from one another?"

He answered, "Your ideas are have merit, and I won't turn from you again." Nadir brought her close to him letting his lips begin sear hers with a ravenous kiss. She crawled onto his lap with her arms and wrapped around his neck, allowing her to deepen her kiss. Their evening began on words, but ended so very differently.

He picked her up and took her to his bed. Nadir placed her near the center. He crawled over her while he looked deep into her eyes. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do, breaking his promise to her mother. He wanted to take her right here and now. He wanted to make her his, for all time. He didn't want to retreat_._

Meg knew what he was about to do. She began to undress. All the while Nadir sat on his knees and watched. Her hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse. When she finished, she curled hands around her back to unhook the bra. She threw everything aside. Nadir reached down and cupped her supple breasts in his hands as he played with them. He relished their smoothness and full round perfect shape. He let out a little laugh and said to himself, _no need for any augmentation on these beauties. _Deft fingers teased and played, all the while Nadir watched her nipples go from soft peaks to hard pebbles. Desire surged through her, wanting him to suckle and lave his tongue on them. Meg was getting hotter; his fingers were making it unbearable for her. She began to arch and stretch her back off the bed.

Nadir became uncomfortable during his playfulness. He had to get out of his pants quickly. Meg's urgent need for him made her hands reach down and let them slide behind the button, slipping it through the hole. Next she drew the zipper down on his pants to get what she was after. She was so near, yet so far away. In sheer frustration she reached in, letting her hands fondle his erection. When Nadir's body left the confines of his pants, Meg drew her tongue across her lips, thinking of things she would do to him. All the time, she watched her hands play along his length. She wanted more than anything to take him between her lips and do many tempting things. It was her hope to drive him wild as he had been doing to her with her breasts.

Nadir took his other hand and slipped it under her skirt. His goal was under those lacy panties she wore. Nadir took his long fingers and slid them under the lacy covering. How soft and warm her hidden treasures were. Every part of her was so inviting and slippery to his touch, ready for the taking.

Meg pushed him over to the side and took his length within her mouth. Some unseen force was driving her to bring him closer to an explosive climax. "Damn, he thought, they had forgotten to put on his condom for her protection." He couldn't take it anymore, and pulled her away quickly. He had been so intent on watching her remove her clothing and when she helped herself release him that little chore had evaporated from his thoughts. Slipping off his pants and helping her out of her skirt was first before he pulled her on top of him, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I am about to do something I promised your mother I wouldn't do and I want you right now. Do you want this, my Meg?" Nadir lay there and watched. She wiggled around as he said it, while sitting on top of him. With every ounce of her being, Meg was ready to unite their passion.

Without skipping a beat, she answered, "Yes, get your 'little jacket' on. I do want you to make love to me." That last answer was breathless and full of her hidden desires that were ready to be unleashed.

Nadir reached down and brought out the "little jacket' from his discarded pants, draped over the edge of the bed. She took it from the package he had just opened and pulled the little circle in her mouth. Meg let her lips curl around it. She held it between her teeth with her tongue holding it in place and slid it down his erection in one plunge. Her dark and hooded eyes met his, showing Nadir she was ready for what pleasures lay ahead.

Nadir looked deep into her eyes once more. "With all my heart, I do love you, Meg and I will marry you very soon. I give you this vow," he said. Nadir received a wicked smile back from Meg. He brought her hips up and over his erection, sliding her down with a powerful motion, meeting his thrust. That caused them both to let out a deep sigh of ecstasy, while their bodies meshed as one. At times, she would bring herself up and let him guide her back down. He would hesitate, holding her hips for a few seconds. After all the time she had starved waiting for him, her dream was coming to life. He was deep within her. They were close, so very close. Nadir thought, both of them could almost succumb to their sweet too soon, if Meg kept up her present tempo.

Inside, Meg was struggling to contain the mounting pleasure she was starting to feel. Knowing what to add sweet, delicate torture to her already taxed senses, Nadir took one of her round, full breasts into his mouth and he suckled it just so. That sent her over the edge. This wonderful sensation was all she needed. Her inner muscles tightened around his erection as they moved. He followed her with one long deep thrust. Their pleasure lasted a long time, before they collapsed on the bed, lying side by side. They softly laughed, kissing one another endlessly. Passions were released this night bringing them closer together forever, in that one final step true committed couples take.

"My little jewel, how you sparkled just now. I love you." Nadir kissed Meg again.

She sighed and said, "My passionate Persian, you have my heart. I love you."

She arched back to stretch and Nadir drew his hands over her beautiful body. It felt so right making love that night. They had waited as long as they possibly could to seal their love and devotion for one another.

They kept this entertainment going on into the early morning, before they fell asleep in one another's arms. Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences of their actions and the one person who wouldn't let them forget their pact. They would deal with her when the time came. Unfortunately, it might come sooner than they could ever dream.

--

Marie began to figure that Nadir wasn't going to bring Meg home tonight. She knew it was late, glancing back over at the clock confirmed it.

She had eaten her dinner earlier and was ready to retire, reading a little while before going to bed. In the back of her mind, she knew something had happened that should not have happened. She would most assuredly would talk to Nadir alone about the situation. It would be handled and soon. All that they discussed seemed to have been brushed aside. Even though she was French, still did not make this easy. She understood the sexual draw Meg and Nadir had for one another. It was in Meg's blood to be passionate. Marie had it, but had learned to control it very early on in her life. But lately, it kept creeping back into her thoughts and this time her passions refused to be denied. After she changed her clothes and climbed into the bed, Marie knew it would be a long, hard night and sleep would not come easy. Some of this would be dealt with tomorrow, in the light of day. The rest would lay there inside of her, aching for fulfillment. Yet she pondered, some dreams never were meant to be fulfilled.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nothing about POTO do I own. Not one line, one paragraph, or page of dialog, the stage play, the books or the movies. I think that about covers it.**

**Thanks to MadLizzy for stepping in as my new beta. And many thanks, to OL and Hope for their previous help too. Without their help I would still be struggling.  
**

**Thanks to those who have written reviews: ML, Kelsismom, Chapucera, Keyklee and Pertie. Thank you; it means more than I can say.  
**

**I took liberties with the airplanes first class seats but, isn't that what writing is all about taking liberties? Maybe, somewhere out there in the sky is a commercial plane with seats that change direction and if not, there should be. **

**If I had been given the choice, this would have been the wedding I wanted 39 years ago, on Nov 14. Dad would have liked it, and well Mother, I am not so sure. As it was, our wedding was by no stretch of the imagination fancy, but the same as everyone else of that time period. Not big like today's, but ordinary. Please enjoy my fantasy wedding for the next couple or so chapters.  
**

**Previous chapter: **Nadir and Meg take things to the next level and break the vow made to Marie. We know a mother shouldn't to be messed with, especially if you give her your for now, Nadir and Meg are sleeping of their night of fulfilled desires and passion.

**Chapter 21 Break a promise; pay the price. You may get what you want out of life, but the sting is still there.**

Morning came all too soon for Meg and Nadir. What woke them was Nadir's phone as it rang and rang. By the caller ID, he could see it was Marie. He knew he had to answer it. She wouldn't be happy to say the least.

"Nadir," she said. He was unable to get a word out, "Bring my daughter home. We need to talk, now!" The conversation ended abruptly.

Meg looked at Nadir and said, "Who was that?"

"Your mother," Nadir said a little too embarrassed.

"Oh My God, what time is it?" She stammered.

"6:00 AM is what the clock says," Nadir answered.

"I have to go home now; all hell's going to break loose shortly." Meg was worried and not sure what her mother would do to Nadir.

She was of legal age, but there were rules that she had agreed to while living under her mother's roof. Marie meant business when anyone of them was broken. She made the list simple and short. Have respect for yourself. Never bring a man home to stay overnight. In addition, the last rule was sleep in your own bed. Those were the ones Marie laid down. Her mother was not a prude, just cautious. Meg's personal reputation was important to Marie. Meg knew there had been a promise agreed upon by Nadir. It meant the world to Marie that he should keep his promise. It had been broken. Now what would her mother do? What would Nadir do? Meg was caught in the middle. Would anyone listen to her? After all it was her life.

With one thought in mind Nadir said, "Let's get dressed. I will follow you home, okay?"

"Yeah, that is what we need to do now. Hurry." Meg said while she rushed around the room. She was throwing covers everywhere trying to locate all of her clothes.

Nadir grabbed her and held her firmly. He had to stop the flighty state she was in, and he said, "Now remember this, I do love you. I want to marry you. I will not leave you no matter what she says. Do you hear me?" he stated very firmly.

Nadir shook at the thought of losing Meg. It frightened him. Hell, she is over 18. His mind raced. Let's face it, he laughed to himself, she is after all 21 and her own woman. His thoughts went on trying to figure a strategy out. Marie couldn't stop them. He would elope with her to Vegas if necessary, tonight. He was not going to live another day without her. No one had better try to stop him either. Nadir was ready to fight to keep Meg with him. He loved her so much. She gave his life purpose now. He put his thoughts on hold. Nadir and Meg were ready to leave after dressing in a very short period of time. He grabbed her firmly in his arms and planted a deep kiss on her lips. That should get him through the next few harrowing hours as he faced off with Marie.

Nadir and Meg slipped on their jackets as they flew out the door and into the elevator. They exited through the lobby and into the parking garage. He opened her car door for her to be seated. Nadir walked over to his car. He took a deep breath before he sat down. He had to be calm to drive. Meg smiled at him from her car window. Each drove their own cars off towards Marie's home.

The ride seemed longer than usual. Meg parked in the driveway and waited for Nadir to leave his car. He opened her car door and helped her out. They walked up the front steps together. It felt like they were going to be facing a firing squad. Nadir played with a little box he carried inside of his jacket pocket. He had worried that Marie was going to drop a bomb on them. She might change her mind and force him to leave her home and not see Meg again. That would never happen if he could help it. He tumbled the little box between his fingers. It calmed him greatly, stroking it between his fingers.

Meg turned the handle and opened the front door. She stepped in as she looked back at Nadir. They both had a look of impending doom etched on their faces. Nadir shouldn't be worried. When he was a young boy, he most certainly could charm the monkeys from the trees to eat figs from his hand. Well, then, he certainly could sway Marie that he truly did love her daughter and wanted to marry her.

Meg gulped a big amount of air and Nadir swallowed hard when they both heard foot steps descend the stairs. They looked up to see a very angry Marie advance toward them.

"Please follow me into the living room and sit down," she demanded.

They both took a place beside each other on the sofa. Marie took the chair that faced them. She began. "You kept my daughter out all night, and she knows the rules of my house. She also has work today. I have a feeling that things have changed since our talk the first night I met you Nadir. Am I right to assume that?" she snapped. Marie knew that Meg had come home other times very early in the morning, but something just seemed different today. This had to be pursued. Honor and a solemn promise may have been broken. To her it was everything.

Nadir cleared his throat, "Yes, Marie, and I am sorry," but before he could finish, she turned on him with a vengeance.

"How dare you break your word to me when it concerns my daughter? I trusted you. We had an agreement." She exploded.

"Yes Marie, again I am sorry. Please let me finish before you regret what you might say next. I do love your daughter. I did break that trust you had in me, but I want more than anything to ask your daughter something important. If you would, give me that chance now. Please, Marie," Nadir begged. He had been using every ounce of diplomacy he could muster against the wrath Marie had for him.

He held Meg's hand in his while he fumbled inside his pocket with the other one. Nadir started, "Meg, my jewel, my love. I have found that life wouldn't be worth living, if you were not there with me. Will you marry me tonight?" and with those words spoken, he pulled out the little box. As he opened it, a large diamond and ruby engagement ring with a matching wedding band peeked out at Meg.

Meg looked into his eyes the whole time he softly proposed to her. Her eyes filled with tears as he showed her the ring. She looked at it then back to Nadir; he nodded and patiently waited for her answer.

Very delicate and breathlessly her answer came out, "Yes, I will be your wife and life partner, with whom I shall love and cherish every day of my life." Meg then waited as Nadir covered her hand with kisses before he slipped on the engagement ring. Then he took her into his arms and put a kiss on Meg's lips that made Marie blush.

Marie cried the whole time as they spoke to one another before Meg accepted. Now she sat there and cried into her hands. "Reggie, our daughter will be loved and cherished," she thought to herself, wiping the tears from her face.

Nadir turned to Marie and helped her to her feet. He embraced her in his arms; he whispered to her, "Every day of my life, I will cherish her as a princess, my jewel, my love, my Meg." Then he kissed her cheek. Marie took Nadir's hands in hers as a look of contentment shown on her face.

"Since I want to marry her today, we need to make fast arrangements. I will call the hotel and wake Erik and Kristine, and then James. We will need all the help we can get." Nadir began to use his cell phone.

Meg and her mother embraced when Marie softly said, "I am sorry Meg for ever doubting his intentions. You are my light, my life. I only wanted the best for you, as your father would if he were here."

"I know mother, I am sorry for going against your wishes, but I do love him so very much. We will have a good and happy life together. I know we will." Meg beamed.

Tension still filled the air. Nadir wouldn't forget being rushed into this for a long while. He had an agenda that he wanted to follow when he proposed to Meg, but it all flew out the window in one night. Nadir waited for his first phone call to be answered.

----

Erik reached for the phone as it rang on the night table beside their bed. It was 6:30 AM. Who would be calling at this hour? Then he wondered if the alarm had gone off out at the cabin. He scrambled for his cell phone. He saw on the screen Nadir was calling.

"Okay Nadir, what is it that is so important?" Erik growled into the phone.

Nadir laughed uncontrollably as he told Meg what Erik said. Then Nadir replied, "I need you to do me a great and wonderful favor my friend. It is of the utmost importance."

"And what, pray tell could be so important at this early hour," Erik's voice sounded slightly terse.

"I need you to stand up with me as my best man at my wedding today in Las Vegas," he chirped over the phone.

"What did you just ask me? Did you say to be your best man at your wedding? Is this a joke or am I dreaming?" Erik questioned with surprise.

Just then, Kristine squealed, "Married, Nadir to Meg, today! Oh my God, this is wonderful. Let me talk to her."

Erik shot back, "Get your own phone, mine's busy."

Kristine giggled as she began to fumble through her handbag to find her cell phone. Once it was in her hand, she hit the speed dial for Meg's number. She answered in a dream like voice, "Please Kristine would you be my maid of honor? We are going to Vegas to get married. I have a million things to do. Nadir said we would get everything we need there. Just pack what you think you will need for after the wedding. Oh Kristine, I am so happy." Meg mumbled as she began to cry. Kristine couldn't understand a word she said after that.

"Yes Meg, I will be your maid of honor. Quit crying, or you will be all puffy eyed for your wedding." pleaded Kristine.

"Crap, you're right, I would look bad. We need to get moving. Nadir will call the airlines and get us tickets for the next flight to Vegas. We need to call James to let him know, since he is coming too. Nadir told me James knows Vegas when he drove for that casino a few years ago. See you in a while; we are at mother's house right now," Meg replied quickly. She hung up before Kristine could answer.

Before Erik could finish talking, Nadir said, "I didn't get your answer. Will you do this for me Erik?"

"Of course I will; that's a given. Hey, we better get off and get ready to go. See you in a bit," Erik said. He threw his phone on the bed while he sat there with a stunned look on his face.

_Nadir married before me. Who would have thought that could take place in a million years?_ Erik thought as a funny grin crossed his lips.

Erik laid Kristine back on the bed and kissed her with great passion. It was all he could handle without acting on his urges at that moment. He would eventually take care of that later on in the evening, once they were at the hotel in Vegas. What an evening Erik and Kristine were going to have. This was the diversion they both needed to clear their minds of the last few days.

Kristine let it ride about her first time 'on the air'. When she had returned from the station, she had found Erik asleep. He must have forgotten about her appearance, but he did make up for it in many other ways. She would discuss it with him later; it was nothing to get in a fight over, particularly now. Other things on their agenda were more important.

----

James was jarred from his exercises when his phone rang in his pocket. He heard Nadir let out a hearty laugh on the other end of the phone, when James answered it.

"Hello, Nadir is everything all right? Have you been drinking?" James asked. He knew him well enough to ask the obvious question. With Nadir's beliefs, he didn't think he would ever lose control, but with the way things had been going, anything was possible.

"No James not yet, but maybe tonight I will have a few more than usual. I want you to pack for a short trip to Vegas. Since you are familiar with the city, I need you to drive us around. You are a trusted friend of mine. Meg and I are getting married; Erik and Kristine are coming with us too. We want you and the others to witness our joy. Meg's mother Marie will be there. It is your mission to see she has all she requires while we are very busy," Nadir stated. That was what Nadir wanted James to know.

"I would be pleased to be a part of your splendid day. You can rely on me to make sure Mrs. Giry is well taken care of. If I might ask sir, what hotel are you thinking of using?" James inquired.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. I wanted to ask for your input. What one would you suggest?" Nadir asked. He knew there were many to choose from, but he wanted his wedding to be elegant and tasteful, not cheap and vulgar.

"I would like to see you have it at the Bellagio, sir? They have a great event organizer there who will see that you get everything you ask for. Would you allow me to call her? I can have her meet us at the airport with the hotel limo," James suggested.

Nadir liked the way James thought, "That would be a great idea. We are still in the formulating stage. While we fly, we can make a complete list of what we want. Will you make the plane reservation for six and hotel reservations for four people for 2 days and two people for 3 days? Let me know when you will be picking us up. I will be back at the hotel in half an hour."

"Yes sir, at your service sir," James said. He was glad to make his trusted friend happy. James called the airlines and hotel. He made arrangements for the group as Nadir had requested. Now he showered, dressed and packed for the trip.

James reached the event planner at the Bellagio, Fiona Gragg, once he had finished his personal duties. "Fiona Gragg, this is James Rhyas here. I need your help in arranging a wedding for a friend of mine. There will be six people total. How is your schedule? Can you accommodate us? We arrive at 10:00 AM today, on Southwest Airlines. I need you to meet us at the airport with the hotel limo too. Our wedding couple, Meg and Nadir will have their wish list ready for you when we arrive," James said. He was all business.

"James, it is so good to hear your voice. I don't have anything pressing on my schedule. What I do have on my schedule can be assigned to others to oversee," Fiona responded.

"Fiona, I am glad you are available to handle this for us." James said.

"It will be great to see you again. Who is this wedding for, if I may ask?" she inquired.

"It is for the film producer Nadir Khan," he offered.

"I shall see you at the luggage area after you land. Have a good trip," Fiona said.

"Okay, I shall see you there. Thanks." James shut his phone.

James called Nadir to tell him they needed to be at the airport in one hour to make the departure time.

---

Meg and Marie flew around packing all matter of things she would need before and after the wedding. Nadir raced to the hotel to pack what he needed. He connected with Erik, Kristine and James before they picked up Meg and Marie.

Nadir made a quick call to the station. He asked to speak to Mr. Andre Meg's boss, informing him about Meg's up coming marriage. Using great tact, he also asked if she could be officially released from work for the rest of the week.

Mr. Andre said, "Why this is a surprise. I didn't know she was serious about anyone. Who is the groom, if I might ask?"

"Why, it is I, Mr. Andre," Nadir said with pride.

"You sir, how wonderful. Congratulations! I will make an announcement at our staff meeting today," Mr. Andre chirped. There was an air of joy in his voice.

"Well, we would like to keep it quiet for a little while. At least until Meg has time to come down from the cloud she is on now. I really want her to tell everyone when she is ready. Do you understand?" Nadir asked him.

"Why of course, I will let her tell everyone when she is ready. You can count on me. Have a wonderful wedding and we shall see her when you all return," Mr. Andre bubbled.

---

Nadir left for Erik's suite. Nadir was just beyond his thoughts when Erik opened the door. Trying to bring Nadir out of his reverie, Erik broke the silence, "Well, earth to Nadir," Erik laughed.

"Sorry Erik, I was just thinking about what today will bring. I can't believe that it is all happening. I never thought love would find me again, after Mattie. This is so wonderful. I am wondering if I will wake up and find this only a dream," Nadir reflected. He had a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Believe me when I say, this is very real with us both standing here my friend. We should get moving, or it will be a dream with the air plane leaving without us," Erik said as he laughed.

Kristine came to the door reaching out to hug Nadir. She said, "You both deserve to be with one another. I am so happy for you both. Now, let's get a move on and meet James downstairs."

Kristine started to drag her bag along when Erik snatched it from her. He threw the strap over his shoulder as they all left for the parking garage. James stood with the trunk open to receive the bags that they were carrying.

As they made themselves comfortable in the limo James said, "Off to the right as we leave the garage you will spot the dark sports car that has been shadowing Miss Kristine. I will keep it in view with my mirror. I want to see what he does as we head for the airport." Erik hoped he alone and not Kristine had heard what James had just said. Kristine was busy looking at the wedding band that went with Meg's engagement ring. Nadir made sure he kept talking over what they were saying to mask their conversation about the car.

"This is so lovely Nadir. What made you choose the ruby as an accent with the diamonds?" Kristine asked in wonderment.

"I chose the setting, since she is the passion of my heart. Passion is usually thought of as being red so the ruby suggests that nicely. She is my jewel, my love, my life." Kristine could hear the passion in his voice, as he spoke of Meg.

"Oh, Nadir that is so beautiful. Have you told her all that you have told me? She would treasure what you told me forever," Kristine said.

Nadir looked sad. "No, I haven't. This was not the way I planned to ask her."

With a quizzical look Kristine asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what way do you mean?"

"It is so maddening how it happened. We accidentally had gone too far last night. I'm sure Meg told you what Marie insisted upon. I knew it wasn't right, but Meg wanted to as much as I did." Nadir went on to tell Kristine how it all came about. He knew Meg had told her so much about their relationship. The women were very tight as friends. Nadir had to keep her occupied while Erik and James kept the sports car in their sights. Nadir finished with, "Not the romantic and special way I had in the back of my mind. It hurt so to do it this way. Now I have to make it all up to Meg with the wedding. It has to be the most romantic and sensual night of her life. Help me do that for her, please, Kristine?" he pleaded. Tears were streaming down his face. To see Nadir like this shook Kristine and Erik both to the heart. He was their rock, a steady beacon in the storm. Erik listened to what Nadir told Kristine. He knew what his friend felt for Meg. He felt the same for Kristine.

As they neared Meg's home, she said, "With all our hearts, we shall help you arrange the wedding of her life." Erik nodded his head and so did James. Nadir was so amazed he had been graced with friends so wonderful.

Pulling up outside the Giry home, James saw Marie and Meg standing outside poised and ready to go. He loaded the luggage and noticed that the dark car still had them in its sight. James got Erik's attention. Erik stopped what he was doing and watched the car. James said he would still keep it in his sight while they drove to the airport.

Nadir helped Marie into the front with James and Meg in the back with him. Nadir wanted to have Marie far away from him as possible while driving to the airport. He was still somewhat resentful of the 'hands off before marriage' and combined with Marie's overbearing attitude with her daughter, Nadir decided to make a wide gap between them for a few days. Marie's attitude with Nadir was almost unforgivable. Right now, Nadir was not in a forgiving mood. She made her bed, so to speak, by butting in. James was ensuring Marie was happy and kept busy while Nadir and Meg planned their wedding, not what she thought they should have. After all it wasn't her wedding.

---

James knew he was to occupy her time on the flight. They were to sit a row further back from everyone else, to give the four the most privacy they could, while they made their list for the wedding. Arriving at the rental lot where James had picked up the limo he unloaded the luggage. The agent met them at the rental desk and held the keys to lock the limo in a special garage until they returned.

Making their way to the check-in desk, James tapped Erik to let him know that Raoul had entered the building not far from where they stood. Erik took great pains to take hold of Kristine. He wanted to keep her right beside him until they were on the airplane. Kristine hadn't noticed Raoul nor did she mind that Erik held her close. She was feeling the gentle warmth of his comforting arm surround her. Everyone picked up their tickets and deposited their luggage for inspection.

After the wedding party made their way through the security checkpoint it was smooth sailing to the gate.

Behind in the wake of the security check point stood a figure off in the shadow, watching Erik as he held onto Kristine walking away from view. No one noticed how disturbed and angry this person was as he shoved past them on his way to the exit.

Inside the airport one could hear the flight had just been announced once more and the final call was heard over the speakers. Nadir rushed Meg forward down the boarding gate toward the plane. Erik made sure he still had Kristine in his grasp when he advanced on the door of the airplane. Once on board Erik gently released her from his grip. He motioned for Kristine to take her seat while Erik stowed the carry-on bags.

---

Raoul was visibly shaken when he left the airport. How dare that man hold his Kristine in such a manner? It was for him to hold her possessively as Erik had done walking down the concourse away from the security checkpoint. Someday Raoul would hold her that way, reveling at the feel of Kristine's body in his hands. He was rock hard thinking of her body within the realm of his mind. He had to get release from someone; Carlotta was his only hope. Raoul's secretary was too boring and cold anymore. She was his last resort if Carlotta was busy, but could he wait that long. He dialed Carlotta's cell and got her voice mail. His luck was failing miserably. Raoul left a message for her to call him immediately.

When he reached the parking lot and found his car, Raoul knew he had to do something fast. Instead of a woman's body, he used his trusty hand -- the ready solutions in a pinch for a man's insuppressible sexual appetite.

----

Their first class seats were made to turn around facing Nadir and Meg once the plane was airborne. That would provide them the chance to discuss the wedding, finding out Meg's likes and dislikes. Everyone was buckled in and prepared for take off.

Kristine noticed that a cabin attendant watched Erik. The attendant smirked at her. This made Kristine's stomach uneasy as she began to think to herself. What was this woman to Erik? Why did she look as though she knows a secret about him? On the other hand, does she know him in another way? Kristine stared for the longest time and the attendant was just as happy as could be over Kristine's stare. The attendant prepared to serve the champagne to everyone in first class.

She bent over the seat and grinned at Erik in a very suggestive way, before offering Kristine her stem of champagne. That didn't settle well at all with Kristine. She was getting angrier by the second. When Erik went to toast Kristine's glass, she pulled it away and looked out the window. She ignored him altogether. Erik looked shocked and hurt. He asked, "What is the matter Kristine? What have I done?"

"What have you done indeed Erik? Why not ask your adoring friend! She seems to know you. Was she one of your conquests before me?" she spat at Erik.

"Now hold on here a minute, Kristine. This person means nothing to me. She tried to get a little to close to me on the last flight back from LA. I let her know flat-out that I didn't like it either. I told her I was on my way back to be with my lady," ,replied Erik. He was in total shock at what Kristine had implied.

Embarrassment began to overtake Kristine, "Oh Erik, I am sorry. She has been making eyes at you, since we arrived, and I just let it get to me. Darling, will you forgive me my jealousy. It's a nasty habit to have."

She was so ashamed at her previous outburst and tears were gently falling down her cheek. Erik leaned over and brushed them away. Toasting their champagne glasses with a ring, Erik kissed her. It was so passionate that when the attendant passed, she tripped when she looked over to see them kiss. They both just laughed to one another with their heads down.

Nadir tapped Erik and motioned to turn their seats around. Erik helped Kristine settle in as he locked both seats into place. Now the planning session for the wedding was about to commence. Kristine had a pad James had given her with the name of the event planner and the time of their arrival on it.

Kristine began by asking Meg, "What style of dress do you want to look for -- long, short, fancy and modern or traditional style. By the way, what color do you want?"

Meg replied, "I want something I can use again, one with a modern flair, but still not to be outdated after I wear it. I want it to be champagne in color, if possible. Very high heels are a must. What shops are available at the Bellagio?"

James heard that question and headed over to the group and said, "There is a nice shop in the wing to the left that does special dresses for all occasions, and it might have what Miss Meg is looking for."

Before he returned to his seat, Nadir told James, "On this trip you are to call us all by our given names, as you are a guest at the wedding too."

James replied, "Okay with you four, but with Meg's mother it still will be Mrs. Giry." He turned around and resumed his seat for the rest of the flight.

"What do you want for the dinner after the wedding? What style of cake? What color do you want in flowers and what kind? Champagne preference, wine with dinner and music for dancing?" Kristine was firing all types of question at the couple and by the time they arrived, she had many sheets filled on the pad.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined to review please, do so.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: We know unless we are ALW, Leroux, Kay, or any other person that lays claim to POTO, we are just doing this for fun and own nothing.**

**Thanks to MadLizzy, who is now my beta. She has stepped in to help me finish this final edit. Thanks to OL and Hope for getting to the point ML took over. When life calls, they have to answer and that is how it should be.**

**Thank you's, go out to those who reviewed this last week: Chapucera,Keyklee, Pertie, Kelsismom and as always, you all life my spirits leaving me reviews.**

Previous chapter: Erik, Kristine, Nadir and Meg talk over what Nadir and Meg want for their wedding, and when they are finished, the list they goes to the event planner at the Bellagio.

**Chapter 22 Choices lead to a delightful and satisfying end; flowers can make a statement and apologies.**

Leaving the cabin of the aircraft, Kristine just winked at the attendant when she passed. If the attendant could figure it out, Kristine hoped the woman knew she was the lady Erik had gone home to see that night. All the attendant could do was bow her head and look away with shame. Everyone else was smiling at Kristine's dignity and composure over it all. If she did marry Erik, she would have to handle many things like this or worse and carry it all off well, or the Tabloids would have a hay day writing about her. Letting most of that sink in, it made very good sense to ignore public outbursts. Those should be for the privacy of one's own home.

Standing by the luggage carousel was Fiona, the Bellagio event planner. She greeted James with a warm smile and handshake. James introduced everyone to her. Kristine handed the note pad to Fiona and hoped she could decipher her writing. They would see her around as she would orchestrate the wedding. This wouldn't be a standard Bellagio package wedding. Instead it would be designed to fill Nadir and Meg's specific tastes.

James gathered the entire group's luggage, with helpful Marie's eye on out for each piece. He retrieved and loaded them into the hotel limo along with the drivers help. This particular limo was a super-stretch model, with room to accommodate them all in the back. Erik insisted that James ride with them to the hotel, not in the other seat in the front. He was after all, a guest. Pulling up at the door, the bellman took charge of the luggage. James told him which ones went with what person while waiting for registration to be finished. Fiona went to the front desk to acquire the keys to the penthouse and adjoining rooms. Erik followed her inside to sign the register and put in a request for the chef to visit their room. He had specific plans in mind to be implemented for the wedding dinner and asked that the bill added to his room tab. That was to be Erik's gift to the happy couple.

Kristine asked for the beauty salon extension, making reservations for the two of them to have their hair, nails and pedicures done as her gift. Marie preferred to do her own hair. While waiting in the lobby, the couples had placed an order for room service to bring lunch to their room. Hunger was taking over and they might as well eat while waited for the chef to arrive.

The ride up the elevator was silent. Each couple was happy to be in Las Vegas, if nothing else for a break in the dealings with Raoul and Carlotta. Any diversion was a pleasant distraction and added to their enjoyment. The evening's outcome was rewarding in itself. Marie, on the other hand, was locked in her own thought. When the elevator doors opened, they entered their accommodations. It all opened into a common living space as they had requested. Marie had the farthest room. Erik and Kristine were right next door to Nadir and Meg. James was between the bridal couple and Marie. This placement kept her at a distance, the way Nadir planned it. As the luggage was placed in the corresponding rooms and after the bellman was tipped, he left.

Marie knew she was there only by the grace of her daughter, and she needed to talk to Nadir when he would allow her to do so.

He was gracious right after Meg accepted the ring, but he cooled to her as the day wore on. She wanted so much to apologize to him for her actions. Reality dawned on her how wrong she was for having spoiled the original proposal Meg was to get. It was a mess, and she wanted to make it right.

Marie wanted to visit the shops to locate a dress. Off left with the bellmen on the elevator, she went to look around. She would have a something to eat later. On her trip down she engaged one of the men in conversation about shops available in the hotel. A plan was already forming in the back of her mind with the information the bellman had relayed to her. The lady was on a mission, one which she hoped would please and smooth things over with her daughter. She knew she had to try. What else did she have to lose?

Once inside the penthouse, each one gravitated slowly over to the massive bank of windows that looked down to the fountains at the front of the hotel. The view was magnificent. Lifting their gaze, they looked out on a much bigger view-- the Paris Hotel. It was a grand site with a scaled down model of the Eiffel Tower standing near the entrance. There was Bally's Las Vegas to the left of the Paris Hotel; to the right was the Aladdin Resort and Casino. The two couples conversed about what they saw out the window, pointing and the women stood on tips toes trying to see further down the way. It seemed to make time stand still. Just then, a knock at the door brought their attention back to the present, lunch had arrived. It was set up at a table over by the windows so they could still look out on the view. The four sat down to eat and it wouldn't be long before their first appointment with the hotel staff was to start.

Kristine said, "I have never been here before, so I can only imagine what tonight will bring when the sun sets. The lights must be outstanding." Her voice had the edge of excitement to it as she looked from left to right at the view.

Erik whispered into her ear, "They are. You will love it." That sent a tingle down her body as his lips caressed the edge of her ear, before he moved away to pull her chair out at the table.

She looked up to meet his gaze and said, "I can't wait to see them from our room later."

"Neither can I," he said. The anticipation of it all was very pleasant for him to think about. Erik could envision many things going on in their room later tonight, besides looking out at the lights of the city. His lips curled up at the thought and something else was at work. He was very glad to be seated with the napkin in his lap, or it would be very startling to everyone else, except to Kristine. It was too bad they didn't have time to remedy the situation at present. The chef was due anytime.

Kristine was unaware of Erik's predicament or she would have made quick work of things. She too was suffering in her own way.

To keep her distraction down to a minimum, she directed her sights back to the window. To her right, she could barely make out the New York New York Hotel and Casino. In the booklet she had read, the skyline of city had a roller coaster ride interwoven around the tops of the buildings. She had also read there was a reduced scale Brooklyn Bridge one could walk across. The Monte Carlo hotel was blocking some of that view. Across the street from NYNY was the massive MGM Grand Hotel and Casino. It was something to look out onto this city that never slept. There was a saying: what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas. Kristine wondered if that were true. After a little time, they both had won over their minds and body. With lunch over and with enough time to talk, Kristine's expressed her excitement at seeing the city. It would be tomorrow before any tour would take place. The arrangements and wedding would fill today. Erik couldn't wait to show her the sights, as he was watching her drink in the flash and sparkle of it all. But, first things first, Nadir and Meg's wedding.

----

James had gone down to the restaurant, joining Fiona for lunch. They were talking over the plans for security on this last minute wedding. Fiona assured him there was no way any word was leaked about their arrival and why the party was there. James asked that they keep their names under wraps. He also informed her Erik was especially worried and that is why this time he used his real name, not his stage name. The name 'Peter Malcolm' drew way too much attention in this town. He used to party hardy here when he was between films. Some news reports of his unsavory behavior made the Hollywood gossip shows, and it wasn't that long ago when he last made headlines. If nothing else, for Kristine's sake, he wanted to keep a low profile. James was committed to keep Erik and Kristine protected.

-----

Back in the suite, Nadir and Meg had a discussion regarding the ceremony. The hotel used many sorts of pastors for weddings and Meg had requested an "all-faiths" pastor. She found out from talking with Nadir weeks before, he was once of the Islam faith, but he hadn't been a true practitioner as of late. He had drifted from his faith when his wife and son died; their deaths took the spirit out of him when that happened. Nadir told her he had buried his faith deep inside, not wishing to open it again. He believed, but that was as far as he went. Meg told him, she and Marie were of the Catholic faith. Meg wanted to keep the wedding ceremony simple and this was the only way it would happen. Nadir was in agreement. They cuddled on the sofa while Erik held Kristine close as they gazed out on the view.

After a while, the bell sounded announcing the arrival of one of the chef's to the penthouse for a chat. It was the head chef for Erik. They had excused themselves from the group and headed to the suites kitchen area to talk. Erik wanted some special seafood prepared with attention to the appetizers. He definitely wanted something to touch the senses as well as the libido. The chef made some suitable suggestions to Erik's liking and all was settled.

The pastry chef was due up next to speak with the bride and groom. Meg had no idea what to order, so she decided to let Nadir help with that. Not long after one chef left did the next one arrive.

The pasty chef came armed with his book filled with photos and suggestions. He even brought some samples to tempt the couple's palate. After some discussion, he had pulled out a drawing of what he saw for them. It was a three thin layered cake, the bottom being a special chocolate delight layer, the second layer was a white with sparking pieces of edible confection and the third was a pale pink pomegranate flavored cake. The icing was spun sugar pulled over each layer. Scattered across the layers were different types of confectionery jewels made to resemble real ones. Orchids would sit on the top, spilling down over the layers on their graceful stems. That suited what Nadir had in mind. Meg was in complete awe over the design.

"Jewels for my jewel," Nadir said.

The pastry chef thanked them and left. His afternoon was going to be rushed, but manageable. Most professionals were in agreement, they preferred a close deadline to spur the creative juices flowing.

The florist was next, bringing samples of the exotic flowers she had in the shop that day. Meg looked at them, deciding what she should carry for herself. She chose the delicate white passion flower to be made into a small bouquet. There would be two made. She would carry one and the other would grace the cake table until it was to be given to Kristine, instead of tossing it. What Meg chose for Kristine were three long dark red roses with black for the ribbon, understated elegance and Erik's favorite. Meg also chose a short table arrangement for their dinner table. It would have most of the same types of flowers she would carry, designed in a low arrangement. The men would have white passion flowers for their lapel. Marie would wear a white cattleya orchid. Everything would be sleek and simple. Fresh white rose petals would fill a bowl for throwing at the couple as they left

Now all the women had to do was go down and pick out their dresses. Nadir had called down to a dress shop telling the owner that the women would be in choosing their gowns, and they were to be given "carte blanche". He had no trouble getting the owner to agree to this request.

As they walked to the elevator, Meg looked at Kristine, she said, "This is all moving so fast, it seems surreal. I never thought I would marry for some time and now here I am on my way to get a wedding dress. We discussed that I don't want the traditional style mind you, but one that will complement my tastes. I want to be able to wear it time and time again for any occasion that might come our way. I know Hollywood fashion dictates I shouldn't do that, but if I find the right dress, why not?" Meg never did as she was told and fashion was her pastime. No own would ever tell her any other way to dress. She had heard Mr. Blackwell had just passed away, so she had no fears of ever being among those listed on his worst dressed list.

Kristine hugged her and happily replied, "This is the best way. You never have to worry if you made a bad choice and stew over it for months. That way you make the requests, get the dress, and you're married," Kristine chuckled. "No time to think about anything. Who cares what Hollywood thinks? If you like what you have chosen, then wear it, fashion be damned."

Stepping into Dior, the women were awe struck. Fashion be damned, this was Dior, classic and chic. There they stood in the shop of the most respected and renowned name of fashion. Oh well, they began to browse. Knowing full well it would be a sticker shock day on any dress they found. Thank goodness, Nadir was paying for the dresses. The manager approached stating that she and her staff were at their disposal. The two overwhelmed women regained their composure before speaking. Meg introduced herself and Kristine telling them what sizes they wore. With a snap of the fingers, dresses were delivered to Meg for her approval. One set of sales staff began a search for Kristine's gown.

After about 20 minutes of looking, Meg found one dress which stood out above the others. It was a ¾-length dress, champagne ivory satin halter with the straps crossing down across the back, attaching under the arms on the sides. The back was a little lower than usual, showing off Meg's beautifully curved back from her years as a dancer. There was an optional train that could be attached to give more length if desired. In front, the design of the bodice covered the voluptuous peaks of Meg's breast and held them in place with special cups secured inside. The neck plunged to show off her décolleté, which she didn't mind doing. It was just what Meg wanted. It was a young and somewhat trendy, not something that would quickly go out of style. It would endure, but still give that added bit of sexiness she so desired.

Kristine, on the other hand was having trouble. She also needed a ¾-length dress -- not quite so daring, but still showing off her figure. Just when they were about to exhaust their search of the shop, a dress was brought to her which captured her fancy. It was a sunset colored dress which delicately highlighted the color of her skin. It had a strapless bodice with sheer fabric covering the front, fastening at the top back with a rolled collar. The bodice gracefully slipped around back and dipped lower in a teardrop effect. That was a little too deep a cut than she wanted after all, but that was the least of her worries. Erik was sure to like it. The dress brought to mind a hint of the 50's style cocktail dress. The sleeves just gracefully stopped at the elbow, turning slightly. The skirt was slimming and hinted to her curves with an overskirt that lightly gathered around her waist. There was a deep walking cut in the back for the legs. The dress was perfect and so very lovely. Kristine liked what she had chosen.

"Now, I need a man's wedding ring. Is there a jewelry shop near?" Meg asked.

"There is one across the hall, Tiffany and Co. Do you want me to have them bring over a tray for you to make your selection?" The manager asked.

Meg nodded, stunned at the suggestion. Before she had time to think about it, a phone call was made. Walking through the dress shop entrance as if by magic was the jeweler's representative carrying two trays of men's rings, accompanied by a guard. This was heaven Meg, thought. The two women knew they had entered another realm of living.

Meg looked at Kristine and a curious smile crossed her face. Leaning in to Kristine's ear Meg said, "I could get used to this kind of discreet service, very quickly." They both laughed as the trays were set out for her to look over. Finally, Meg spotted the one she liked. It had a platinum setting with three stones; one had a ruby in the middle. It was as near a match as she could find to her own. She asked how much. She had been informed it was taken care of and not to worry.

Meg looked stunned, and said, "I am supposed to buy this as my gift to Nadir. Please, who said it is taken care of?"

The assistant looked at the guard and then back at Meg, and then she softly replied, "A lady was in and said you might be in looking at men's wedding bands. It was taken care of by the lady." Then the assistant's eyes diverted to the floor when she finished.

"Oh," was all Meg could get out of her mouth. She sat in total silence holding the ring in her hands. Kristine just sat there looking at her friend, knowing it was a difficult choice for Meg to accept this gift for Nadir from her mother. Kristine could see tears stream down Meg's face. Nothing was said after that. Meg nodded to the assistant, and she boxed the ring and handed it to Meg. Her eye shot up and she said, "How do I know if it will be the right size for him? I need it tonight."

The assistant said, "We had his size given to us and these trays are the ones that would work for him. The woman told us to have an assortment with these stones ready for you to see. I might add she knew what she wanted and exactly what style we were to put in the tray. The lady expressed her wishes very plainly to us."

Meg eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. She was overwhelmed at what her mother had done. Meg put her hands to her face and began to cry. Everyone in the area moved away to give her privacy, except Kristine. She reached over and stroked her friend's arm, just waiting. All of a sudden, Meg shot up from her seat and quickly dried her eyes. She extended her hand and shook the assistant's hand and stated, "Thank you very much for bringing the rings here for me to see."

"You're welcome, and may your groom like your choice of rings." The Tiffany's assistant left, followed closely by the guard.

Looking over at the dress shop owner with steely resolve, Meg said, "We will need shoes that will complement our dresses." Her demeanor had changed in those few short minutes. One could tell something had happened to her, and it was a good thing. The sales staff snapped back to their job at hand, outfitting the bride and her companion.

Meg requested four-inch heels to be brought to her. One pair stood out in the grouping. They were faux diamond strap open-toed shoes in silver for Meg. For Kristine a three-inch heel in an open-toed look with plain straps, no jewels, in two toned gold and silver. Clutch purses to accent the shoes were selected next. Accessorizing with jewelry was simple for Kristine, a diamond look accented hoop earring, bangle bracelet and no necklace. Meg had brought an assortment of her own accessories to try with her dress, so she didn't choose anything. If need be, Kristine could return to pick out something. Off the two women went to the suite, followed by a bellman carrying the dress bags and shoe sacks. Hair appointments were in over an hour so they needed some refreshments and a short power nap.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to POTO.**

**A big thank you, goes to ML for being my beta for this story. (Also thanks to OL and Hope for getting me to this point.)**

**To all those who have read my story up to now, thank you. Many thanks go those who left reviews and keep me going: Chapucera, Pertie, Kelsismom and A.P. Reich.**

Previous Chapter: Erik, Kristine and the others prepare for Nadir's and Meg's wedding.

**Chapter 23 Things change but some still remain the same**

The men passed the women in the hall on their way to be fitted for their suits. Nadir had wanted to buy a suit special for the occasion and he knew Erik could always use a new piece or two of clothing. Nadir liked to shop with Erik; he could make going for a pair of socks into an event. By the time Erik left a store, Nadir usually had to help carry sacks back to Erik's apartment. Anyone would consider Erik a compulsive buyer at times, and by doing so he kept his style up to date, unique. He liked to search for items at thrift or consignment stores and it was there he knew the most unusual pieces would be found. Everyone knew leather jackets were his trademark piece of clothing and most of all, his downfall. Each year he would be seen in the newest style or designer jacket. However, with his film schedule cutting into his down time Erik took to shopping the high end shops such as Versace, Prada, Dolce and Gabanna to name some of the few designers he had been known to wear. (After his first few noteworthy films, he had done a small amount of modeling and stressing he had to be photographed on his good side as he stood in the shadows. After those photos shoots appeared in magazines no one ever recognized him. At the same time, he acquired his taste in fine clothing.) Time for Erik was of the essence so to shop this was becoming more of the norm for him. Today he was looking forward to feeling fabrics between his fingers and his enjoying one of his favorite pastime, perusing the racks for clothing.

Nadir and Erik entered the Giorgio Armani shop and the manager approached them asking if they needed his assistance!

Nadir stated, "My friend and I are in the market for something semiformal to wear tonight. We need the order ready by 6:30 PM, in time for my wedding tonight. Of course this is short notice, but we have just arrived in town. This was the first opportunity we have had to come down."

"Very good sir, it is our pleasure to help you with your special needs. I have expert staff and we can assure you it all will be made ready at the exact time," the manager said with the greatest of confidence. He was used to handling the rush needs of high stake gamblers after a winning streak. He could do anything anyone desired.

"I would be glad to assist you and your friend with whatever you choose to try on," he said as he waved his hand around the store. With the manager's keen sense of style, he immediately sensed what the men wanted. He led them over to a rack of dark evening suits and started pulling out what he thought they might like.

Nadir began to look at each suit when his eyes stopped at one in particular. Trying on the suit jacket, it fit as if it were a handmade glove. The manager led Nadir to the dressing room where he tried on the trousers. Nadir nodded. He was pleased at how fast it had taken to find his choice.

Erik walked over to a rack of vintage suits. He pulled one out that caught his eye and took it back to try on. It was one from a few years back. It made his body look great. With its clean lines, he cut a dashing figure in the mirror even with his mask on giving him an air of old Hollywood. His mind was made up; he would take it. The tailor came out to check the fit and make sure the suits hung properly on each client.

James decided he didn't want Nadir to buy him a new suit, stating the suit he owned would be just fine.

James met the men after their fitting was over because Erik wanted to gamble some before heading back to the suite. All three men entered the gaming part of the hotel, heading over to the black jack tables. Sitting down, they placed their bets. When the first hand had been dealt, Erik and Nadir lost, but James had a split hand of double nines. Betting again, he watched as both sets of cards won. These men weren't your average players when placing bets. They were willing to take risks when they gambled. They tripled their bets. Smiling, the dealer dealt Erik and Nadir the next hands. Erik hit 21; he was pleased that he made back what he lost and then some. Nadir broke even. This went on for about an hour before they cashed in and headed for the bar.

Nadir had not had a chance to ask Erik what he thought about seeing Kristine make her first appearance on the TV news. He leaned in and inquired, "Erik. How did you like Kristine's first time on TV? Wasn't she was great?"

Puzzled, Erik looked over at his friend and said, "What did you say? Her first time on …Oh, my God! I missed it! Damn it to .…!"

With all the troubles Erik had on that day and the security system installation at the cabin, he had forgotten about it when he returned to the suite that night.

"You didn't catch the news the other night? Boy, are you in for it. Hasn't she said anything yet?" Nadir questioned.

"No. Not one word. Why didn't somebody remind me? Why didn't she?" Erik said shaking his head.

James said, "We thought you would remember. We were dealing with that horrid Carlotta woman. Don't you remember how upset Kristine was over it all? You weren't around when we got back. By the way, where were you?"

Erik went on to tell him what happened that day after he spoke to James and interjected, "Kristine woke me before she went to sleep. She never said a word. Oh, man this is a royal fuck up. I have to go and make it up to her. See you guys back up there," Erik walked off.

James and Nadir just shook their heads at Erik's predicament and were very glad they weren't in his shoes. A few more drinks and they left for the suite.

----

Erik went down the shopping hall of the hotel. He spotted a flower shop. This in no way he could make up for his lax brain, but flowers were the only thing he had to consider on such short notice. Jewelry was not Kristine's style. As he walked around inside the shop, a young woman came out to see if she could help him.

"I need an obscene amount of dark red roses. Do you have any?" Erik asked impatiently.

"Let me check the back cooler sir, one moment," she said before walking to the back to look.

Upon returning, she inquired, "May I ask just how obscene the amount is you need?" She was curious, wondering just what he wanted with any amount over two dozen.

"I want five dozen if you have that much. Otherwise, I will take what you have," Erik answered, hoping she had what he required.

"Well sir, you are in luck. This morning we did get a fresh shipment of dark blood red roses so I can fill that amount for you right away. It will take me a little time. Oh, do you want them loose or in a few arrangements?" she asked

"I'd like them in one arrangement," Erik said. He left the young woman to her task and went to locate a bellman with a cart. There was absolutely no way he would be able to carry the arrangement once it was done. Erik hurried back. In his rush to place the order, he forgot to tell her he needed to pick out a special black ribbon to finish off the arrangement. Erik found the lightweight soft sheer black ribbon he desired and took it to her. She cut and fixed pieces of it to fall gently out of the arrangement.

It was just as he envisioned it: Huge and everything his heart wanted to say, but in a generous way. He was so very sorry he missed Kristine's debut on TV. He hoped it told her of his deep love for her and how happy she made him. He filled a card out saying just that. The young woman slipped it into the arrangement on a stick, trying to make it easily visible with all the flowers he ordered.

Erik paid for the roses out of his winnings and left the designer a very large tip for accommodating him with such a quick and large order. She had earned her wages today, he thought.

She smiled and said, "I hope it makes amends for whatever you did wrong. I would forgive you, if it was me."

Laughing out loud, Erik said, "I hope you are right. I am in hopes they will make all the difference in the world to her. I did forget something I shouldn't have."

"Bye sir, and good luck," was her last reply. Erik and the bellman left the shop wheeling the gigantic arrangement down the hall to the elevator.

Everyone passing him saw the large arrangement in tow and smiled. He could hear bits of laughter too, but that didn't stop him. He hoped Kristine wasn't back yet when he reached the elevator to go up.

One woman sighed as she passed Erik and exclaimed in a low voice, "I wish someone would give me just one rose."

He had heard the lady's remark and it proved to Erik his hearing was exceptional, standing there as he pushed the button for the elevator. He pulled out one rose from the arrangement and handed it to her.

She blushed and said with surprise, "I didn't mean for you to do that." It took her breath away to think a stranger could be so kind.

"My pleasure!" Erik bowed slightly still waiting for the elevator.

She said "Thank you," as he walked inside the elevator. He watched her caress the flower with her fingers and sigh. The bellboy thought the man had class and not many guys would give this many flowers to one woman no matter what he'd done.

Arriving up to the penthouse, the elevator doors opened and Erik stepped out. After looking around, he said, "I'm in luck. She's not back yet." He motioned for the bellman to leave the cart for now and come back tomorrow when they left to get it. He handed the bellman a hefty tip for his help and received a grateful smile along with, "Any time sir."

Startled, the two men turned to see the doors re-opened to the elevator and bags were being delivered with their suits and light hors d'oeuvres were being wheeled out on a cart. It was a signal that the women must be on their way up from their hair appointments, in need of refreshments. It wouldn't be long and everyone would be rushing around dressing for the wedding.

Erik went over to the bar and poured a drink. His afternoon had left him parched and a little worse for wear in the nerve department. The bandage on his hand looked tattered and his wound was bothering him; it would need attention before the ceremony. Nadir could be heard in the next room talking to James. Erik went in to join them.

The next time the elevator doors opened, Meg and Kristine exited with Meg slipping into Kristine's room so Nadir wouldn't see her. Taking a quick glance around the room, Kristine thought Nadir must be in the other room. She scanned the room and shrieked with joy at the sight of a huge vase of roses. She knew they were from Erik; after all, gifts of dark red roses with sheer black ribbons attached were his signature.

Erik walked out when he heard Kristine was back in the room and stood there watching her examine the flowers. She spotted the card and opened it to read what it said. Her breath hitched when she mouthed Erik's words. She heard movement behind her and turned to see him standing there with his arms open. Propelling her body forward, she leapt into his arms while she showered him with kisses and asked, "Why?"

"My darling, I'm making amends for not getting to see you last night on TV. Will you forgive me?" He tried not to muss her hair that had just been done for the wedding. He wanted to do more, but knew that would have to wait until tonight. Erik let her body slide down his; it was too tempting having done that. With a twinkle in his eye, he whispered a promise, "We will continue this later tonight."

She smiled attentively. "Yes, my love, later," was all she said. Her eyes drifted down his body and a wry smile lit up the corner of her mouth. They were caressing one another when Marie stepped out of her room wanting to know what the excitement was about. She caused Kristine to blush and Erik to squirm when they spotted her. Seeing the flowers and not what the couple had been doing, she ducked inside and grabbed her camera. She wanted to capture the bouquet on film as a remembrance for Kristine. It took quite a bit of maneuvering for Marie to get the whole arrangement in the viewfinder.

Erik leaned down and gave Kristine one more heated kiss and slipped into the room where Nadir was. Marie did her best to act totally oblivious to anything that had gone on around her moments before. Her mind was really on her daughter and getting the photo.

Kristine retired into their room with her flowers in tow still blushing and wanting Erik touch to tease her body. She went about readying herself and dreaming of their encounter later that evening.

Meg was impressed by the size of the arrangement Erik had given her friend.

"He does truly cherish you Kristine. See he wanted to make sure he made up for his mistake. Not all men are willing to admit to making mistakes. Erik is different very like my Nadir. They care about our feelings and our needs. Could it be because they are worldly and know more of what women need than the average man? I think so," Meg said winking to Kristine.

"You could be right. Or they were taught well by their mothers. Who knows? I wouldn't want to change our men for a million dollars. Let's get ready shall we?" Kristine said, starting to undress.

Both women started to get ready, helping the other every now and then. Lotion, makeup, perfume and many other things had been lavished upon their bodies. When their dresses were in place, Meg and Kristine stood at the bank of mirrors admiring the other. It was time to leave for the chapel. Kristine came out to tell the men to go on down and wait for their arrival.

Kristine knocked on the men's door and Erik answered. What he was left him speechless. He reached over and very lightly gave her a kiss not wanting to mess up her lipstick. He would ravish her much later, he thought. As he touched her skin, his mind and body were entertaining other thoughts. He had to inwardly pull his mind back from its visual journey of her body, willing himself to calm down. Readjusting his stance, he followed the other men into the elevator. She could hear Erik whisper he loved her and her heart leapt. She inhaled deeply in an attempt not to cry. She hoped someday to have the same experience – a lovely wedding with a small group of loving friends and family in attendance, and something to remember the rest of her life. It would be by far the happiest day she could ever have.

Kristine turned to see Marie standing in the door of her suite waiting to be asked to join in the merriment. It took all of her resolve to keep from walking in on her daughter as she dressed. Marie didn't want to stress Meg anymore. The day had been a nightmare, full of disappointment and anger on Meg and Nadir's part. She had robbed them of their chance at a regular ceremony packed full of memories. Instead, she had made it rush and tense. Marie was torn up inside, but she hid it well. Meg came out of the room into the living area. Bittersweet tears stung Marie's eyes at how lovely her daughter looked. Marie just stood there wanting to hold her daughter, but was afraid to try, lest she be denied.

Meg looked at her mother and light tears began to fall. Marie rushed over to wipe them away. She told her daughter how very sorry she was to have interfered. Meg fell into her mother's arms, and she could be heard whispering, "It is all right now and nothing else matters mother."

Taking great care not to mess up her face, Marie dabbed her handkerchief down Meg's cheek. Nothing was smudged, leaving Meg radiant.

"Now, darling daughter, do you have your wedding traditions - something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Marie wanted her to have those things in place before they left.

"No, I don't have the something old. What can I use?" Meg chided herself. She thought, why didn't I remember to do this before now?

"You know Meg, in my bag is a little pinky ring that was my grandmother's. You could wear on your right hand. Won't that work? As for something new, your dress qualifies. The something borrowed could be the little ring too. Now for the something bl……" Before Kristine could finish, Meg scurried to her bag and pulled out a garter from the hidden pocket. It had been in there a while. An old boyfriend had won the toss at a wedding they had attended a year ago. She had stashed it in there when they packed to go home. Meg had totally forgotten about it. She came out twirling it on her finger and her mother curled her brows.

"Where did you get that from?" Marie questioned her daughter. Meg's mouth curled up as she went about telling the tale as she put it on.

Her mother said, "Do not tell Nadir where you got that. Its one secret you better not reveal on your wedding day. I shall not tell. He might not be too happy that you've kept this object from another man," Her mother laughed while they helped Meg up from the chair and straightened her dress.

"It is time to leave Meg. We don't want to be late walking down the aisle. We are cutting it close as it is," said Kristine grabbing their handbags off the table as they passed, gently pushing her friend over to the elevator. Marie pressed the down button. When the doors opened, they entered for the quick ride down.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you are so inclined, please, leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is an extra post this week, read why below.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding POTO, in any form. This was written for pure fun and pleasure.**

**M for this chapter and if you shouldn't be here, be gone. **

**Thank you to ML for the final beta work on my story. Thanks to OL and Hope for their previous help.**

**Thanks go out to those who reviewed so far. In celebrations of my 39th wedding anniversary today, I want to give a virtual blood red rose to each of you who left a review so far on chapter 23 : Chapucera, A.P. Reich, Kelsismom. Anyone else doing so will also get a rose. That's right, 39 years ago, the day after Gerard Butler was born, I was married. Now how is that for coincidence. Weird. He also shares my late father birthday, too. Very strange.**

Pervious chapter: Kristine helps Meg get ready for the wedding, with Marie and Meg finally make up.

**Chapter 24 Meg and Nadir are wed as words of love are spoken and accepted. Exotic foods are served to tempt the pallet and stoke the smoldering fires deep within the body.**

Meg, Kristine and Marie stopped just outside the east chapel where Fiona was waiting. Immediately she handed the women their flowers and pinned on Marie's orchid. Next she went inside and motioned to the string quartet for them to start playing. It was Kristine who walked into view first just as Erik looked up to see her coming down the aisle. She smiled at him before taking her position opposite the men. Her own heart was filled with love that evening, someday thinking it would be her turn to marry and Erik would be where Nadir was standing.

As the music increased, Marie took Meg's hand and they proceeded down the aisle towards Nadir. He was awe struck by how beautiful his jewel was as she glided to his side. Positively radiant, he thought. The minister asked if those present would bow their heads in a short prayer. After saying the devotion, he asked, "Who gives this bride?"

Marie replied, "Her late father and I do." Meg turned to her mother and was deeply touched by her words. Placing Meg's hand into Nadir's, Marie kissed her daughter, and then reached over to kiss her son-in-law to be. That did it for Nadir, he couldn't stay mad anymore. He gave her a broad smile, reassuring her all was right again. Marie stepped over to stand beside Kristine. James looked over at Marie and nodded. He was pleased that all had worked out well in the end, and then his hand reached for Fiona's. At first she was startled, but she leaned into him for just a moment, standing straight again never once letting go of his hand. These two had hidden feelings that were beginning to surface on James's return visit to Vegas.

The minister said to repeat after him and say their own vows. He looked at Nadir and said, "Nadir Khan, do you take Meghan Giry for your wife?"

"I do with all my heart and soul. I will cherish and protect Meg, my jewel, my heart, from all harm. I love you now and always." Nadir placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

The minister said to Meg, "Meghan Giry, to you take Nadir Khan to be your husband?

"I do with all my heart and soul. I give myself freely to you in every way. To walk with you, talk of our hopes, and dreams, making a family wherever we will be in life. I will love you, Nadir, until my dying days." She then placed the ring on his finger, and leaned over to kiss it.

The minister said, "Now before this group of friends and family, I charge you both to care and love one another with tolerance and joy. Make each day joyous. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nadir looked at the minister and then pulled Meg close to his body for a slow heated kiss. The group let out a round of gentle laughter and applause. When they parted, Meg's face was nearly as red as Kristine's roses.

The quartet played as they headed over to be seated in the small but lavish reception room opposite the little Chapel. Outside the door, James extended his arm to both Marie and seating them on either side of himself..

Erik held ontoKristine's hand, leading her aside before they left the chapel. He needed to kiss her, so he took her face into his hands, lifting it to meet his. Then as his lips still touched hers, he whispered how very much he loved her and that no man would ever part them. This sent a sensual shiver down Kristine's spine. They weren't married yet, but this was a prelude of what their night together would bring and it excited her. Kristine smiled against his lips and said, "I love you too," before they moved into the next room and took their places.

The music turned to a light and airy selection as the group talked while appetizers of raw oysters, caviar, grilled figs filled with chopped olives and feta cheese, steamed asparagus stalks to be dipped in hollandaise sauce, and special grilled seasoned prawns were served. Chocolate covered slices of bananas and whole strawberries were there for the ladies to indulge in. Nadir looked at Erik and grinned. He knew what Erik was doing, plying him with inner strength for the night ahead, besides giving Meg a little edge with the chocolate, and bubbly -- as if she needed any. Erik just winked. Nadir shot a glance over to Kristine and let out a wicked laugh. The women were lost at what the men were laughing about.

Erik remembered what he had read once about most of the foods he requested to be served -- they were considered to be aphrodisiacs. Even champagne in moderate quantities was considered to lower inhibitions as well as being a festive drink. The chef had gone to great length to do everything Erik asked for when he relayed his choices for the menu. The chef also made sure he had added some exotic spices when seasoning the food, spices which were know to have some of the same affects. Erik wanted a night filled with foods that sensually tempted Nadir and Meg, as well as himself and Kristine, stoking the couple's fires for the long night ahead. Erik laughed under his breath thinking about the others -- they would be on their own from any effects the food might bring on tonight. Erik thought, poor Marie, no one to comfort her tonight.

The champagne was poured and Erik stood to toast the couple. "In life, we take chances to make our lives complete. Nadir and Meg have taken hold of that chance for happiness and have chosen to spend the rest of their lives together. I see a long and wondrous future for you both. I raise my glass, and here's to the happy couple. Cheers!"

The small group took a drink. It was Kristine's turn. She stood and said, "To this wonderful couple. May your love and life, last forever. Someday, may you be blessed with a family to carry on your love! Cheers!"

James and Fiona stood and quickly added, "Cheers to Nadir and Meg."

Marie stood looking at her daughter, "I prayed for this day and it has been all I could hope for, seeing the unending love you two have for one another. May it all last until forever. Here is a toast to love and hope. Cheers!"

Another bottle of bubbly was opened and the dinner was served. The fish and grilled vegetables were wonderful. Erik had made the right choices. The chef wanted their experience to linger on long after the food had been eaten and his cooking was superb.

In a attempt to see how things were going, the chef snuck a peek and disappeared back into the kitchen, pleased he had done what he had set out to do. The chef had been working here for a few years and he had heard rumors concerning the actor, "Peter Malcolm", during his visits to Vegas and just knew they weren't true. No man this kind and caring would ever act the way the rumors had stated. The chef knew he was right, but still, he knew sometimes rumors could have a little edge of truth.

The music had been slowed to allow for dancing and the bride and groom stood for their first dance. Nadir pulled Meg close, hoping to tease her while they danced their dance of love. She began to shiver in his arms as she smelled his signature fragrance, made with the hint of sandalwood. He knew by using it, he was preparing her senses for later that night, and the foods and drink were working along with her insatiable appetite for sex. Nadir nuzzled her neck with his face as he began to take his tongue for a little slow walk around her neck. She moaned delicately in his ear and he knew he was hitting all the right spots. When the song was over, he captured her lips and started a heated dance with their tongues. When they broke apart, everyone noticed them panting for breathe with Meg blushing as she tried to hide her face in his lapels. Nadir asked the others to join them on the floor for the next dance, and then they would cut the cake.

The music was the "Look of Love" and the love birds were lost in the words as they looked longingly into each other's eye. Nadir knew he had to get the cake cut soon, or he would not be able to tolerate adjusting his stance all night. He had gingerly moved his very heated and stretched erection in the folds of his pants while he danced with her. Let's face it, things were getting absolutely unbearable. Meg could feel him with every move he made against her. It was all she could do to restrain an orgasm as they danced. Nadir knew she was losing her battle and deepened his dip of her body. Finally, there on the dance floor she lost it and gently rubbed on his leg like a cat in heat. All the while he held her steady with his hands on her lower back. Luckily she was turned away from everyone and only Nadir knew.

Meg was doing her best to keep herself under as much control as she could muster. She didn't want to make a loud outburst and by the time he looked down into her eyes and he lost his senses. She was so sexy and he began to kiss her bottom lip nipping it as she moaned. Trying to catch her breath and recompose herself, Meg turned quickly to the table grabbing a glass of champagne and drank is down fast. She stood there trying to get her emotions under control slightly embarrassed by what had happened, but very turned on, too. Nadir moved closer to her. He knew she was becoming more aroused and whispered, "My little jewel, my love, you are enticing to hold. What more can I do to make you happy?" He kissed her again with a passion that softly spoke of his great need for her.

"Let's get the cake cut right now, you over-sexed Persian," she demanded breathless and flushed as she playfully hit his chest. Nadir pulled her over to the table so quickly he nearly tripped her up in the process. The both laughed. He secured the knife in their hands and sliced the cake. The still photographer was having a hard time keeping up with them.

In the background, the video operator knew she had captured something very different and special. She happened to be the only one to see Meg hit her orgasm, and her angle for the shot was perfect. She smiled at how intimate the moment was and only she saw it on the little camera screen. She made it her vow it wouldn't be seen by others, as she would only let their copy show that heated and erotic moment. This wouldn't be on the mother-of-the-bride's copy.

The wait staff was serving up the cake and Nadir asked them to serve the rest to the kitchen staff, so they could join the celebration. "They had made the whole evening possible with the dinner and cake. It was my way of saying thank you." The pastry chef had come in to check on his staff and how the guest liked the cake. He smiled when he heard Nadir say that.

Barely into the next dance was all the two could take, before Nadir swept Meg off her feet and took of running to the elevator. The other followed showering petals from pink roses at them. Nadir spotted the garter when Meg's dress flew up while he ran. He stopped long enough to draw it down her leg and she held tight to his neck while he worked hard to get the garter finally off. No one in the casino seemed to notice what he had done. He felt he was a step closer to having her. Just a little longer and they would be in their room.

Meg handed a small bouquet and the "leg prize" that went with it to Kristine, before the doors closed on the elevator. Nadir happily and heatedly ravished Meg all the way up in the elevator. When the doors opened, he carried Meg to their suite and was more than ready for their wedding night. It felt wonderful to belong to her.

Nadir was looking down at Meg when he gently released her to stand. He knew by the look in her eye this was going to be a long and fruitful night. He licked his lips while she began to undress herself. She slowly reached around to unhook each one of the fabric straps letting them fall exposing her breast in their perky, hard-tipped glory. His eyes grew hungrier as she unzipped the dress and it began to puddle, slipping the rest of the way to down to the floor. What he saw was Meg's beautifully body, lit by the Las Vegas lights that showed through their bank of windows. Nadir rubbed his trousers to keep his erection from straining at the fabric. Standing there in her lace panties, her body had an added glow, from the blush that ran the length of her body. The heat from it pooled down to her core, making it hotter and wetter.

Nadir began to take off his clothing. His shirt was nearly off as he maneuvered his trousers down. His feet slipped out of his shoes and his hands ripped off the socks. Nadir was getting so impatient his clothing was flying everywhere in a grand attempt to free his body. Meg watched Nadir and then struck a very provocative pose, with a wicked grin curling at the ends of her mouth. Slowly, she began to crawl on all fours across the bed stopping at her favorite "point" on his body. Meg maneuvered herself encasing her mouth over Nadir's long hot erection and he almost came right then. He kept a tight hold on his reserve letting her do what she did best. He loved her expert way of bringing him nearer to his release, and with each pass of her mouth she did things he had expectantly dreamt all day long.

He couldn't take it any longer. "Stop my darling, take pity on me and let me get comfortable," he said, starting to recline on the bed and pulling her over his body so he could have access to what he desired. He wanted to feel himself deep inside her. He found her lace panties had a hidden entrance once he made it past the little pieces of lace and his fingers made fast work parting it. There, past the little pieces of delicate fabric, was all he desired. He felt her slightly shudder when he finally thrust inside her wet core. The gentle feel of the lace against his length was different. His movement slowed letting them adjust to one another. He liked the tickling sensation he could feel from them as he glided in and out. His hand slipped over her body and then he teased and played with her breasts. Nadir was starting to lose the battle, but Meg was very close to her release. One last powerful thrust and Nadir melted within her. Meg purred, losing herself with each gentle touch of his hand and deep hungry thrust of his body. He was always awed in her abilities to give him the perfect release. She collapsed on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing from her neck to her breasts suckling on one after another. He laid back to watch her explore another orgasm on her own. He could never deny her any way of receiving pleasure; whatever made her happy, made him happy! The night was young, and he had many more times to delight her. He relished in watching her take her own pleasure. Little did he know that was her ultimate reward -- to entice and delight him. When she finished, she turned on her side, filling the curve of his arm and shoulder while he wrapped his other arm over her back. Now they were ready for sleep, a deep and contented sleep. They were intoxicated with the powers of love, and as fortune would have it the night was still young and so were they. Later, more erotic urges overtook their bodies and woke them often to tease one another's sexual appetite before dawn. They would never make it out of their room to join the others for breakfast the next morning.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined please, review.**

I have added below explanations as to why certain foods are served at weddings.

**Aphrodisiacs**

History is rife with the human pursuit of aphrodisiacs in many forms. Scientific tests have proven that some aromas can cause a greater effect on the body than the actual ingestion of foods. Here are some common foods of love used through the ages.

• Alcohol: lowers inhibitions and increases confidence; however, over-indulgence has a sedative effect not conducive to a romantic tryst.

• Asparagus: three courses of asparagus were served to 19th century bridegrooms due to its reputed aphrodisiacal powers.

• Banana: due not only to its shape, but also its creamy, lush texture, some studies show its enzyme bromelain enhances male performance.

• Caviar: is high in zinc, which stimulates the formation of testosterone, maintaining male functionality.

• Champagne: viewed as the "drink of love," moderate quantities lower inhibitions and cause a warm glow in the body.

• Chocolate: contains both a sedative which relaxes and lowers inhibitions and a stimulant to increase activity and the desire for physical contact. It was actually banned from some monasteries centuries ago.

• Figs: seasonal crops were celebrated by ancient Greeks in a frenzied copulation ritual.

• Ginseng: increases desire for physical contact.

• Perfumes: made of natural foodstuffs such as almond, vanilla, and other herbs (rosemary) and spices (ginger) act as a pheromone to communicate emotions by smell. Sandalwood: a fragrance used in men's perfume or the scented oil can help turn on women.

• Oysters: Some oysters repeatedly change their sex from male to female and back, giving rise to claims that the oyster lets one experience the masculine and feminine sides of love.

• Radish: considered a divine aphrodisiac by Egyptian pharaohs, most likely because its spicy taste stimulated the palate.

• Truffles: probably due to its rarity and musky aroma, it has long been considered to arouse the palate and the body. To sustain his masculinity, an ancient lover in lore was said to have gorged himself to death on Alba truffles during the wedding feast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: We don't want to but we have too. I don't own POTO. It hurts to admit that I don't, sniff.**

**Guess what? M for mature content. Those who need to leave, please do so.**

**Without the help of ML doing what she does best, this would read like one long sentence. Thank you, very much. (Thanks, OL and Hope)**

**Thanks, to those who left reviews:Pertie, Kelsismom, Chapucera and Keyklee. They each received one virtual rose. Erik could spare them since he bought Kristine 5 dozen.  
**

**Previous chapter: **Nadir exchange vows and the small group celebrate their wedding. Back in their room, they keep celebrating long after their vows are spoken.

**Chapter 25 Some get more than they imagined, others get their hearts desire**

While the wedding and fun was in progress at Las Vegas, back in Telluride, Raoul had gone on a drunken sexual rampage, making a long night of it with Carlotta. He had finally reached her after his tension releasing session in the parking lot of the airport. He was a little calmer, but still needed a way to get out the rest of his hostility in a sexual manner. In the back of his warped mind, he thought he needed a full night of rough sex to dissipate his anger over Erik taking away Kristine.

Carlotta had no idea just what he needed when he called and she too, was aching for some sexual release. By the time their night was over, she was more than satisfied if not a little sore. Raoul had drunk so much and had been so rough with her, she could hardly walk. It didn't matter to her one way or the other because the one thing Carlotta needed was a man to give her an over abundance of sex anyway she could get it. She craved it. Now she had a partner who would give her what she desired, and she never had to say what she wanted. Raoul seemed to know and gave it willingly to her. Late that evening and all through the night they filled their lustful appetites to the brim with sex and depravity. Carlotta slowly licked her lips as she thought of Raoul astride her, riding crop in hand, and how hard he rode her. Sure she was sore, but the satisfaction of their night was more than she had hoped for. The next time Raoul had an itch, she just knew it would be her he called to scratch it. After all, she never said no to any of his suggestions.

----

Back at the Bellagio Hotel, Kristine stood in front of the elevator where Meg handed her the bouquet. She was admiring it when she glimpsed the garter Meg had put around the flower stems. Kristine wondered if Nadir must have taken it off while he carried Meg to the elevator. Erik joined up with Kristine and he wanted to see what was in her hands when he noticed her fingering the garter. Since he knew Nadir, retrieving it had to be an act of sheer joy for the man. Erik wondered where the garter was since Nadir didn't toss it his way after cutting the cake.

Studying Kristine's face, Erik decided to do what he had been planning to do for over a week. Erik pulled Kristine close to him, kissed her very long and hard. When they were finished, he said, "Will you marry me, my angel?"

Bending down on one knee, he slipped a ring on her finger that seemed to materialize out of thin air. He had carried it for over two weeks in his pocket to give to her, when he thought the time was right. He knew the first day he saw her, she was for him. On his whirlwind trip to LA, he had gone out in search of the perfect ring in between the many appointments he had that day. When he found it, he bought it. Now was the ultimate test to see if she really did love him enough to spend the rest of her life married to him.

Kristine shook as she looked at the ring, and then back at Erik's face. With tears glistening in her eyes, she nodded and said barely above a whisper, "Yes! I will marry you Peter Malcolm/Erik Destler," only he could hear. She was afraid to say his names too loud for fear someone might realize who he was.

James, Marie and Fiona were watching everything unfolded in front of them. The whole casino had stopped to see what was happening and no one had noticed the deafening stillness that had drifted around the room. Not one player's hands touched the machines or rolled the dice or looked at a hand of cards. All eyes and ears were on this couple. Women were tearing up as the men stood in total abject silence. Everyone watched the man ask the woman to marry him. You could have heard a coin drop. About that time, Kristine and Erik noticed the overwhelming silence and turned to look around. It surprised them to see the whole casino staring back at them.

Erik laughed and yelled out loud, "She said yes!" All at once the room erupted with a cheer and then the players went back to their betting, dice throwing, and pulling the handles on the one armed bandits.

A lone woman stood over by a slot machine, holding a slightly wilted blood red rose. She refused to leave it in her room that evening. She whispered, "That's one lucky woman." Sighing, she went on playing her machine and taking a whiff of her rose from time to time. Erik never knew how happy he made the woman when gave her that rose. Her days of young love had passed, but hopefully someday she might find happiness as this couple seemed to have captured. All she had were her hopes and dreams.

Erik picked up Kristine and carried her into the elevator. Pushing the button for the penthouse floor, they began to kiss as the elevator rose. He set her down once inside the penthouse.

Looking down at the ring, she saw it fully for the first time. It was a platinum diamond ½ carat eternity ring with a princess-cut large center diamond. And it was very elaborate, flanked on either side with smaller princess cut diamonds. Encircling the band were smaller princess cut diamonds set half way around the band. On both sides of the band were eight round stones per side. It was a 'one of a kind' ring. Erik watched as she studied the ring like a child inspecting a new toy. Giving jewelry to a woman was like giving a child a toy. Nothing pleased a lady more than gazing at wedding rings.

Inside their room, Kristine turned to Erik and wrapped her arms around him. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you with all my heart. I want to make you happy the rest of my life. You have looked beyond my face to see the man I am inside." At that point, he pressed her to the wall and began to kiss her. Their tongues took on their own way of expressing their love. Time seemed to stand still for them as they blissfully shared their love for one another.

Erik began to undo her dress and marveled how the color had been perfect, highlighting her skin to make it glow. Tonight, she would glow in a different way for him. He captured her lips one more time relishing in her taste. Letting the dress drop to the floor, he undid her bra which held her breasts tight and perky. He cupped them in his hands and marveled at their beauty. His hands took joy in making her breasts come alive as his fingers slipped over her soft skin. He wanted more and continued slowly down, undoing the garter belt and rolling down her hose on one leg and then repeating it on the other. With exacting precision he took off her shoes one at a time and kissed each foot after it left its empty silken shield in his hand.

Erik ran his hands over the silken fabric that was left to grace her hips and down the soft inside of her legs before he hooked his fingers inside her panties and pulled them slowly off. What he did to her after that was beyond her wildest imagination. Digging her hands into the sheets, she held on for dear life as he played so sweetly with her. He drove her to the edge of sexual madness. This went on and over three times she climaxed. She lay spent but euphoric while he climbed up over her body worshipping it like a temple until he came to her breasts and suckled them. He could feel her shudder brought on by tiny jolts of sexually charged electricity racing through her. Now it was his turn to go beyond all realms of sexual bliss. Driven with desire, Erik hungered for her letting his powerful body work its magic, bringing her to the edge once more. He teetered there with her, letting a low, cat-like growl escape before they climbed the peak to heaven.

She cried out, "Erik!"

All the energy he had left was to whisper, "My angel, my angel," as his warm life giving liquid-spilled inside her. Tonight their happiness led them to forget about the outside world and all their troubles. The night was soft and they were so much in love. What more could they want?

They fell on the bed happy, panting for breath as they slipped into one another's arms. Erik wrapped their bodies in the sheets and all that surrounded them the rest of that night were reflections from neon lights dancing off the ceiling giving a soft rainbow glow to the room. Morning came in through the open curtained window, as Erik and Kristine rose to put on their robes and gaze out on the sights of Las Vegas.

Nadir and Meg never showed up that morning.

----

The light was harsh that morning in Telluride and it rudely woke Carlotta from the little sleep she had gotten. Her body ached and refused to leave the bed, but she persisted. It took over two hours to look presentable, before she left Raoul's apartment. Even Raoul's neighbors were curious when they heard someone leave his apartment and they wanted to see just who their neighbor had over for a rousing round of sex games the night before. It seemed to go on forever and was so loud one could hear everything through the apartment walls. Not a soul called the police. It was better than a porn movie and it was free. Wide eyes peered out from behind curtains and venetian blinds to see a very overly made up and scantily dressed woman in very high heels leave Raoul's apartment, hips swaying as she walked. She was dragging her coat behind her as she didn't have the energy to put it on and when she came to her car, she threw it inside before she drove off. Carlotta would call in sick today and not show up for the evening news show. She could have cared less if she went into work at all.

----

Strolling out of their room at the hotel, Erik and Kristine met James and Marie, who were already sitting down for breakfast in the living-dining room. It looked out over the strip. The four had tickets to return to Telluride later that night. They discussed doing some casino hopping after packing their bags. James called Fiona and invited her to join them on their tour around the town. The invitation caught her off guard, but she gladly accepted and the chance of seeing James again was appealing to her. James hoped she would wear that little black dress he liked so much.

The limo was waiting outside and they loaded up for the drive up to the corner of the MGM Grand and the New York New York Hotel and Casino. They exited the limo beside the New York New York Hotel.

After some discussion, it was decided they would take a ride on the roller coaster that was built into the skyline of the New York New York Hotel. The whole outer structure of the New York skyline was an impressive sight to see and they wanted to make sure save enough time to hit the gaming tables after the tour. Marie decided against going on the coaster so she watched as Erik, Kristine, James and Fiona rode the rails. She took a few photos for Kristine's memory book.

James and Fiona took the first car and Erik and Kristine took the second. The lever was released and the screams commenced. The coaster rolled up one curve to drop down the other, winding around, up and down before finally stopping back at the beginning.

When they got out the car, the women could hardly stand up and the men tried not to weave from side to side. After all, it was not macho to do that. Once they regained their bearing, the group headed up and over to the walkway that joined the two hotels to the other side, ready to try their luck at gambling. They chose to do it at the MGM Grand.

On their walk over to the Grand, Kristine spotted the Luxor Hotel and Casino with its pyramid and sphinx. It was an impressive view from up there on the walkway. She remembered viewing the shaft of light pointing straight to the sky and beyond that came out of the top of the pyramid. She had stirred in the middle of the night when she turned over in bed. The night's sky held her gaze for a few minutes when she spotted the shaft of light before she drifted back to sleep. She would never forget that sight. Most of all, she would never forget the way Erik had proposed before making passionate love to her on that wonderful night.

Arriving in the large gaming room at the MGM Grand, they saw and heard a never-ending sea of noise, machines, and tables. The weekend had begun and everyone was out to have fun. People were everywhere bumping into one another, but weaving through the crowd were the five merrymakers. They finally picked a Black Jack table where Kristine could try her luck. Erik chose it because there weren't too many men around to bother Kristine. Such was the burden of loving such a beautiful woman. Only women were seated at this table. He was reluctant to leave her but felt safe considering there were no men in the immediate vicinity. He hit the roulette table not too far away able to keep his eye on her and play at the same time.

Erik had given Kristine a hand full of chips and said, "See if you can increase what I have given you." Kristine had stifled a squeal and proceeded to try her luck. She glanced at her beautiful ring for the umpteenth time and knew it would bring her luck at the tables. She placed her first bet. The cards were on Kristine's side, so far and when she finally stopped, she had more than doubled her lot.

She turned to look for Erik and she spotted him standing across the way at a roulette table engaged in a conversation that was way too familiar with a tall, voluptuous woman. All the anger and jealousy that she felt on the plane came rushing back when she spotted Erik. From what Kristine could tell, he seemed to be enjoying himself talking with -- the set of breasts. She showed a familiarity with Erik by the way she touched his arm and stroked his face. From Kristine's vantage point, Erik didn't seem to mind it either. What was Kristine suppose to do catching her new fiancé being stroked by this tall set of legs attached to an overly stuffed pair of breasts. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let that happen. No, she wouldn't let him see her cry. Not here, not now. She took a deep breath and asked the dealer what to do since she was ready to quit playing.

The dealer said, "If you're ready to cash out, I will gladly do that for you." And he proceeded to give her back cash in exchange for most of the chips.

Exactly what was she going to do now? She didn't want Erik to see her go so she slipped out of her chair and looked for the others before she walked off.

Erik tried to finish his conversation with his former plaything from months ago, but it wasn't that easy. The woman wasn't listening to a thing he said and when he turned to look for Kristine, she was gone. He panicked. Where had she gone in such a short time? The last time he looked she was squealing for joy because she had won a hand. Oh God, had she looked over and seen him talking to the tall showgirl? No, please God, Kristine couldn't have seen them talking. Could she? He left the stunned Amazonian beauty standing by the roulette table and began a frantic search for his love.

Grabbing his cell he hit the speed dial for James. Panic was in his voice when he asked, "Have you seen Kristine? She gone!" Thoughts of Raoul raced through his head.

James answered, "Calm down Erik. What were you doing talking to that showgirl anyway? She saw you and is in the ladies room with Fiona and my date is trying to persuade her that the showgirl spotted you playing at the table and went over to say hello…..So Casanova, it was innocent wasn't it? I tried to tell her it meant nothing, but this is something you are going to have to talk over with her. Tell her about your life before her and that there probably some women you might see from time to time and most of all, tell her they mean nothing to you. She thought you were about ready to jump the woman's bones right there. Fix this before it is unfixable." In anger, James slammed the phone shut.

How would Erik ever make this right? No amount of talking was going to sooth Kristine at this point. If it were him, he would be inconsolable. Taking a deep breath, he looked for the nearest ladies lounge, went over and barged in. Most of the women inside rushed out, not wanting to deal with the angry man in the white mask. Sitting in chairs in the lounge area, Erik found his love reduced to tears was crying on Fiona's shoulder.

Fiona looked up to see what was happening and gasped when she saw Erik. This startled Kristine and she said, "I thought you were going to get a room and take your girlfriend to bed, while I sat there gambling. You could have gotten lucky and I would never have known. But, I did see you with her. She seemed to enjoy stroking your face and arm. What else did she want to stroke Erik? You have to make a choice, me or your former life…with all its perks. You can't have both." She rose and moved over to the door ready to leave, Erik grabbed her arm and held her there glaring back at her. What she had said hurt him.

"How dare you _assume_ I would take that tart to a room and have sex with her? I only want you, Kristine, and no one else. I love you and would never intentionally hurt you. The woman came over to see me after she noticed me. I won't deny that I haven't slept with her because I have, but that was long ago. I love you now and I would never cheat on you. Never! You have to be tolerant of my past as I would be of yours. I could say the same thing about you, Kristine, if I saw you with an old flame, but I wouldn't. The past is what it is in the past. It can crop up on us without a moment's notice. I can say with all honesty, there is no woman from my past I ever want to be with. It's you or no one." He stated, dropping her hand and stood there raw and hurting. Admitting to her he once was fast and lose with women, it was as if she has ripped of his mask for the whole world to see.

Beyond the ladies room door a commotion could be heard and when it swung open, there stood a security guard from the MGM Grand. He said with very crisply, "Sir, this is a ladies lounge and no men are allowed. You will need to step outside immediately."

Erik looked at the man and then back to Kristine before he the room, followed by the guard. Erik stepped into the men's lounge to avoid the commotion and James followed behind him to see if he could assist his friend in rectifying this misunderstanding with Kristine. He could tell by the look on Erik's face this had hurt him deeply.

"Give her time Erik. She's new to this kind of life and has no idea how to handle things when they get sticky. I bet she wishes she never said anything to you about seeing the other woman. If she thinks about it, she will know it was an innocent meeting -- nothing more." They sat down around the table inside the men's lounge while Erik tried to compose himself. James hoped no paparazzi got wind of this or all hell was going to break loose and he wasn't sure he could contain his friend if it did. This was one time James hoped Erik was under the radar for scum like that.

Inside the ladies lounge Kristine stood there stunned at the response Erik lashed out at her. Damn, this was the second time jealousy crawled out of the hidden depths of Kristine's soul to tarnish things. This time she wasn't so sure she could make it right with him. She had to try. Grabbing a small towel by the sink, she dampened it and blotted her face to take away the tears. She looked a sight. She fixed her makeup as best she could before leaving the room.

Scanning the gaming room, she found no signs of Erik. It alarmed and frightened her. Where was he? Had she driven him into the other woman's arms? Had the other woman been watching for the chance to get Erik back when Kristine threw her tantrum? Well, if so then Kristine deserved that. She had all but served Erik on a platter to the woman. Laughing to herself she walked over to the bar and asked for a stiff drink. She would need it to get through these next hours before the flight home.

Erik and James came out of the men's lounge to look for their women. James found Fiona, but Kristine wasn't beside her. Fiona pointed to the bar. There sat the dejected and hurt woman of Erik's dreams, downing in one gulp a very large amount of alcohol. He shook his head and walked over and took the glass from her hands and said, "This won't fix things. Drinking never does." She turned her face quickly to see Erik standing there. She launched herself off the stool and into his arms. Erik could hear her murmuring apologies over and over.

All he said was, "A wise man once said, love means never having to say you're sorry." And he kissed her passionately. Erik knew this wasn't over and they had much to talk about once they got back and were alone. But for now, things were back to normal and that was all he wanted.

When they broke off their kiss, he asked her how much she had won gambling. She told him she hadn't counted up her winnings. She pulled out the amount from her purse and a few leftover chips fell on the floor. She bent down to pick them up and Erik brought her hand back up and guided her over to the bar stool as he whispered to her, "They have a saying in Vegas, 'If you drop chips and bend over to pick them up, then you don't need to be gambling you can't afford it. If you drop them and don't pick them up, you have plenty of money.' You will never miss it, my darling, so let it lay there for someone else who needs it more than we do."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Whatever you say then," she replied, smiling.

They left the bar to find James and Fiona watching Marie. Erik and Kristine walked over to join them at the large slot machine. Marie was happily feeding it money. Erik saw to it she had money to gamble with too. She had fussed at him for giving her such a generous amount, but he said it was only money and to have fun.

All of a sudden, bright lights and loud bells went off frightening Marie, who then dropped her bucket of coins on the floor. She bent down to pick up what she lost and Erik reached over to help her up.

Marie, being tight about money -- especially monies he had given her -- protested, "Erik, it is wasteful to leave money on the floor like this. I want to pick it up," she demanded.

It was then he said, "You have won enough money to leave what you have dropped. Did you see what the jackpot was on this machine?"

She shook her head and said, "No."

Erik pointed up to the flashing sign, laughing at the look on Marie's face. The total was over $100,000. The group was having fun watching Marie, when an attendant came over to shut off the noise. Every player around Marie was congratulating her and the whole while Marie stood there in shock. Kristine and Fiona were amazed at what Marie had won.

The attendant directed her comment to Marie, "Meet me at the cashier's cage and claim your winnings." They started to follow the woman when the gravity of what Marie had won took its toll on her. She was shaking so badly, Erik and James had to help her walk.

Fiona pulled Kristine aside and said, "Do you think she needs to go back to the hotel? She looks pale."

Kristine said, "I would feel better if we did. She needs to calm down before we fly home." Fiona grabbed her cell phone and called for the limo to be at the front door of the MGM Grand in 15 minutes. A cocktail server stopped and asked the women if they wanted some champagne. They both said yes. By the time they walked over to join the others at the cage, the hostess was pouring Erik, Marie and James glasses of the champagne too.

It still hadn't sunk in to Marie's brain completely. When it did, she thought this money would come in handy to replace what she spent on things for the wedding with an ample amount left over. She released a nervous laugh trying to help her calm down. Marie was still shaking as she tried to hold her glass still to drink. The only way she could drink her champagne was to use both hands and even then it was hit, miss and spill.

Erik helped her finish the paper work and made sure the tax forms were filled out correctly. The casino staff had brought Marie a chair to use while she gave Erik the information. He explained to her that the monies would be transferred to her bank by electronic draft and she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Fiona told James the car would be there shortly to take them back to the Bellagio. James hadn't had time to take Fiona aside to tell her how much he appreciated her help with all of the wedding arrangements. He would take her to dinner some other time, when he had a weekend free and see what developed. James liked her more than any other woman he had been with in over a year. She was grounded, and wasn't shaken by Erik's celebrity status. That to him was a plus. James would pursue Fiona a little more. Letters and phone calls would do for starters, maybe even some flowers. This was new to James, pursuing a woman for something other than pleasure. He liked that idea and believe it or not men had body clocks that told them time was flying by in the love and marriage department, too. It had begun to tick for him last year, but looking after Erik and his escapades with women ate into his own private time. Now that Erik had found Kristine, things were going to change.

Kristine was ready to return to Telluride. Even with all of the trouble that had been happening, she just wanted to go home. It was time to think about introducing Erik to her parents. They walked out the front door of the MGM Grand to the waiting limo. Erik took Kristine aside and asked if she was happy. She leaned into his lips and said, "Yes." They slid into the limo and were off.

They were getting hungry upon returning back to their hotel. The excitement of Marie's win gave them an appetite, so they ordered lunch. In the meantime, James brought up the subject of when to leave for the airport. As if on cue, Nadir and Meg came out of their room. The couple looked blissfully happy in each other's arms.

----

It had dawned on Nadir and Meg they were getting hungry. Since the wedding, they had spent their energies on more creative and satisfying things, but their bodies began to crave food. Nadir called in an order for them before leaving their room. They had no idea where the others were, and surprise -- they were all gathered around the table waiting for their food.

----

As they sat at the table with the others, Nadir noticed how pale and shaken Marie looked, and immediately raised his voice to inquire why she looked that way. Oddly enough, Meg hadn't noticed, and her head shot around. What she saw made her cry out. "Mother what's wrong! What happened to you? You do look pale," she said, falling on the floor beside her mother's chair. Worry etched her features as tears began to stream down her face.

Marie saw how upset her daughter was and cupped Meg's face very gently stating that she was fine after having an eventful time at the MGM Grand.

"What do you mean eventful time? What did you do? What happened? Tell me. I'm going nuts waiting. Mother!"

Marie went on, "I was playing a machine, adding the coins, and pulling the lever, when all at once, the jackpot sound went off. I won $100,000." She was so giddy telling Meg, she broke out laughing and couldn't stop. One by one, everyone joined in for a deep down hard belly laugh. It took forever before they all calmed down. By that time, their lunch had arrived. The other order arrived shortly after.

With all the laughter, Marie's color was returning, and she wasn't shaking anymore. It seemed she had only suffered from the effects of shock. Laughter was indeed the best medicine at the moment.

After their late lunch, Erik called down for a bellman to come take their luggage. Kristine, James and Marie and he had begun to say their goodbyes to the newlyweds. Marie hugged Nadir and Meg and said to them, "Make beautiful memories to last a life time." She turned and walked out the door so as not to cry anymore.

Kristine hugged her friend and said, "We have another wedding to plan, now so don't get too worn out."

Meg's head darted down to look at Kristine's hand. She screamed as she jumped up and down. Nadir turned to see what was happening when he heard Meg belt out, "Oh my God. Look at this ring on Kristine's hand. When did he ask you? Damn Erik, you have good taste."

Kristine blushed and said, "He asked me right in front the elevator, after you left. You didn't make it out for breakfast. Otherwise, how could I tell you? Was I to walk right in and wave it in front of your face while you and Nadir were….preoccupied? Now was I?"

Meg obviously turned red and said, "Hell no! I am glad you didn't. But, this is amazing. Another wedding! When, where?"

Nadir went over to Erik and shook his hand. "When will we be celebrating your wedding?"

Erik said, "I don't know when, but here, I hope - if she wants to," Kristine just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you people! We have to leave, or we will be late for the flight. Don't get me wrong, I like to drive. But, if we miss this plane, I don't relish the thought of driving across a state and a half to get back to Telluride. Please, let's go," James suggested. He had a hint of playfulness in his voice as he urged everyone to get moving. They were laughing at his form of humor. He had loosened up on this trip and wasn't the stiff bodyguard-limo driver Kristine met a week a go.

----

Meg and Nadir stayed behind in the suite to continue their honeymoon. They would fly home the next day and life would go on but it would take a strange and dangerous twist.

* * *

**Thank you, for reading and if you're so inclined, please, leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we know it by heart. We own nothing belonging to POTO, AWL, Kay, or Leroux. This is boring but necessary.**

**Rated M for mature content. Those of you who should not be reading, be gone.  
**

**A big thank you, to my beta, ML. Without you getting to this point would have been hard. Thanks also go to OL for her help with previous chapters and Hope who got me through the first edit and parts of the second. **

**Thank you, to those who wrote reviews: Kelsismom, Keyklee, Chapucera, ****and**** Pertie. My day gets brighter when I read the reviews people leave.**

**By the way, Happy Thanksgiving.  
**

**Previous chapter: **Erik, Kristine, James and Marie had fun in Vegas attending Nadir and Meg's wedding. Their group goes to gamble before saying goodbye to the wedding couple and flies home to Telluride. Nadir and Meg stay in Vegas to finish their honeymoon.

**Chapter 26 Home to finally meet the parents and break the news (Is life returning to normal or .......?)  
**

Raoul's contact had informed him reservations were still on the manifest for Erik Destler and Kristine Daae for the late afternoon flight from Vegas to Telluride. Raoul would verify with his own eyes if indeed they left the airport and he trusted no one when it came to Kristine. Also, he wanted to keep his eyes on their routine looking for any opening enabling him to pull off his abduction of Kristine. It could come at anytime.

Raoul needed to see Kristine again. He had been without seeing her for almost two days and it was causing him to be even harder to get along with his staff. He didn't want Carlotta to satisfy his needs anymore, because she was the itch for his scratch and nothing else. He got sick just thinking about the woman. No, he wanted Kristine to do give him the ultimate pleasure from now on.

----

The limo sliced through traffic at McCarran International Airport as it finally pulled up so they could unload the baggage beside the quick check-in. Farewells were said to Fiona about what a great time they had, and coming back for Erik and Kristine's wedding would be something no one wanted to miss. They glanced at the time and began to walk faster. Clearing the security gate was going to eat up any spare time they might have. The line was long, but people were moving through quickly and before they knew it the security check was behind them. They glanced up to see which concourse they had to take and hurried as the loudspeaker announced the first call for their flight. Immediately their momentum picked up and James took off at a trot with Erik close behind. Kristine and Marie struggled to keep up as they neared the gate and it was then they noticed the line for boarding. Time was still on their side.

"We just made it," James said pulling in a couple of deep breaths. James and Erik didn't look out of shape like the two women seemed to be. They watched Marie and Kristine gasp for air. Marie was shaky, but fine sitting down until the line dispersed. Upon reaching first class and stowing their carry-on luggage, everyone sank into their seats. It would be another day before work resumed. The whirlwind of the past day had caught up with the wedding guests and one by one they closed their eyes for a quick nap on the short flight back to Telluride. Erik pulled Kristine close to him before he finally settled in.

When the plane landed, James stated he would get the limo out of lock up and be outside the baggage claim door waiting for them. He then sprinted off. Erik, Kristine and Marie took their time making it down to the baggage zone and began to find their bags. Kristine stood guard over the found items until James had things loaded in the limo. When James slammed down the trunk, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that same dark car as before pulling around the access lane. It had followed them to the airport on the day they left, now it was back to follow them to the hotel. If James had any say in it, they wouldn't be followed. After he made sure Kristine was secured in the limo, he indicated to Erik the situation, and then quickly asked Marie to hurry.

She looked at James in a very indignant manner and said, "You sure are in a great hurry now that we are back!"

He motioned with his head to the dark auto passing by as Marie looked up.

"Oh, I see your point for hurrying," Marie whispered, sliding in rapidly.

Running to his side of the limo, in one fluid motion he closed Erik's door, slid inside the driver's seat and pulled out into traffic changing lanes away from view of the dark car taking the next exit. The other driver let out an expletive before trying to turn his vehicle into the other lane. This caused other vehicles to slam to a halt and start honking. Now the dark car had to keep moving in the original direction or cause a traffic jam. Like it or not the driver was trapped and needed to keep moving or face the airport security car that happened to be advancing quickly.

James watched the whole scene from his rear view mirror and he let a slight laugh escape his mouth when he witnessed the debacle. Erik could tell by James's odd laugh that something happened and turned to view other autos honking at the dark car. He grinned. James had been successful in his attempt to shake off the car -- for now anyway.

After pulling up into Marie's driveway, James went to get her bag, and then came around to open her door. Erik and Kristine didn't get out, but said their goodbyes in the limo.

"Let me know when you two have decided on a date for the wedding. I look forward to that day," Marie said as she gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

James helped her step out of the limo and she said, "Thank you for the time you spent with me in Las Vegas. I knew it was to keep me out of Nadir and Meg's way. You are a dear man for putting up with me like that." She gave James a hug, turned and disappeared inside the house.

Marie thought, _Home at last. It is going to be different now, lonely and sadder than before._ Marie took her bag upstairs to her room and began to unpack as her mind drifted to another place and time. A smile graced her lips while she thought of some one other than her husband. _Memories, how __they __can __brighten your heart or sting it at the same time_, she thought.

----

James headed the limo towards the hotel and made sure no one was following them.

Erik and Kristine were talking about when they should meet with her folks to tell them of their engagement. Erik wondered how they would react to a rushed engagement. It had happened after only a few short weeks of knowing one another and her parents might not like the way he rushed it. Tomorrow night would work if they didn't have any other plans and he could imagine the onslaught of questions her parents had for him, but most of all the ones on why he moved so quickly to propose. He was sure their number one question might be: Why he wore a mask?

Erik saw in Kristine the kind of woman he wanted for a wife and life partner. Why wait if they both loved one another and were ready to commit? Erik's greatest fear had been that he would lose her to that stupid, rich, and arrogant bastard, but with Raoul chasing her, he hoped those bridges were now burned. She couldn't love someone who insisted on possessing her as if she were an object, not a person. Erik loved and adored Kristine, respecting her as a person first and foremost.

"When we get to the suite, I will call and see what my parents' schedule is like tomorrow. If they're free, we should plan on spending the afternoon and evening with them. Mother will want to cook dinner for us. I know dad will want to interrogate you about everything under the sun. By the way, when are you telling your parents? When do I get to meet them?" Kristine was firing questions to him so fast his head was spinning.

"Hold on, one question at a time. I look forward to meeting your parents and of course, your dad can ask anything he wants of me. I shall answer everything. Now about my parents, I will call them when we get in. There are six hours difference in time between here and Scotland. Honestly, I don't know what they'll say or do. We'll just have to wait and see. Does that cover all of your inquiries?" Erik began to laugh. She had a way of pouting while she stuck out her bottom lips, and the sight of her doing that made him pull her in for a scorching kiss. He never could resist her when she got that way, and he was ready to do anything to make her happy.

James parked the limo in his lock up area and noticed the couple in a torrid kiss. Leaving the limo, he stood over in the corner waiting for them to open their door. He had no idea how long it was going to take for that to happen.

---

Erik suddenly was aware James had left so he brought Kristine onto his lap. They both became sexually turned on at being alone inside the limo. It gave everything they tried inside the closed compartment a new dimension. Erik's mind drifted back to what his lips and fingers were itching to do.

He began to raise her top and skim his lips over her mounding breasts above her bra. She let out a sigh and dropped her head back so he had better access. Erik's fingers folded the lace of the bra down, exposing the hardened tips of Kristine's breasts. Erik and Kristine continued to explore and play by taking off pieces of clothing. Before long they had joined their bodies and by doing so, the involuntarily movement caused the limo to shake as well as rock and creak. With the couples' sexual tensions mounting inside the limo, James swore he could hear little cries of passionate somehow escape the tightly closed auto. It caused him to become very uncomfortable overhearing this and he wished he could become invisible.

Kristine melted on top of Erik laughing at the possibility of being detected during their lovemaking and if truth be known, most couples dreamed of this happening sometime in their relationship. She wasn't any different than most except for being engaged to a movie star. She knew the doors were locked; Erik made sure of that. This wonderful interlude was special, because recently their time together had become bogged down with worry. Their trip had rekindled that spark they longed for, making them decide that whenever time allowed them intimacy, they would take it. It helped release tensions and renewed healthy vigor for both mind and body. Who would deny them that? They held back the vocal joys they wanted to express, knowing it might draw attention to the fact something illicit was going on inside the limo and little did they know any had escaped. Thinking about how vulnerable they had been by using the limo for sex reminded them they should be more careful. However, that little tingle one gets when they do a forbidden thing had crept up Kristine's spine and Erik could feel her shudder once more. He knew what was going on and kissed her again making her bruised lips sting. This time, he took her a little more aggressively and she began to bite his neck at the pulse points, leaving a few marks that could be seen if he left his shirt collar open. Love bites and limos! They both were acting like animals and Erik loved it.

James kept his eye fixed anywhere but the limo. Knowing he had to do something to disguise the noise, he began to hum. There was nothing he could do to elevate the squeak and he vowed to ignore comments if any passerby asked why the auto dancing around. He just was in hopes that Erik and Kristine finished before that occurred.

----

When they finally emerged from the limo, Kristine couldn't look James in the eyes. She was so embarrassed. Well, not completely, but since he probably knew what they had done, she refused to met his gaze.

James caught Erik's eye and winked, causing Erik to cough. James just smiled reaching for the trunk lid to take out the bags. It felt like old times, before Kristine, when he had to keep a watchful eye out on Erik's prowling days in Vegas. It was just like Erik to have his share of fun in the back seat of a limo and James was always standing guard. Those were the days, James mused.

Erik started around to the front door of the hotel shifting his stance a little as he walked on with Kristine secured in his loving hold. He never did get the hang of dressing inside closed quarters.

----

Down the road unseen by anyone, the dark car finally pulled to a stop and the occupant boiled with anger at having been shaken off in traffic at the airport. Even his brother Philippe got testy with him after calling Raoul's cell and insisted he immediately come to the office to talk business. He couldn't get a break from anyone. All he wanted was Kristine and for everyone else to disappear. In due time, he kept telling himself…in due time.

-----

Walking into the elevator, Kristine still kept her eyes down refusing to look at James. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her blush down, and she might turn beet red if they did look at one another. They made their way to the suite in total silence. Erik opened the door as Kristine rushed past, making a bee line for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. James left the bags inside the door, exiting quickly to his own room.

In all the times before she knew Erik, Kristine had never acted quite this openly about sex. It was always done in a dorm bedroom or Antonio's room, but never outdoors in an auto or anything that daring. The rush she felt by doing it in other places made for a deeper, more lustful orgasm. She knew that edge and sense of danger added to the heightened knowledge of being caught. It appealed to her to a point, but then she realized that it could be risky. She had to remember to keep it all real and as normal as possible until they were married. Lust was good in its place**.** **T**houghts of this made her shudder in anticipation of Erik making love to her again. Opening the bathroom door, she stepped over to the sofa and sat down. Turning to catch Erik's eyes, she motioned for him to sit next to her. After a time, he asked what was bothering her.

"I've been thinking about the chances we take making love in public like that, and you know how it worries me. Someone might catch us on film or actually see what we're doing. It's possible and I would be so ashamed to be seen by someone again. I know it's sexually exciting to do it that way and I love every second of it, but the consequence of our actions would be devastating to me, my parents, and most of all to your career. My God, what could that do to you?" She said with worry etched on her brow.

Erik let his finger barely skim her brow to take away the worry quite visible before he responded. Kristine seemed to relax with the touch of his digit. "I know what it would do to you and your family, causing you shame and embarrassment, but to me it would only heighten the publicity of having my name in the tabloids. I don't care for that kind of story, but it isn't something I have encountered yet. I seem to be under their radar so far, but one never knows when that will all change. James was watching out for us this time, but we probably should be more careful in the future. I did it again didn't I? I put you under this pressure, especially with the Raoul thing going on. You're right, my love," he said, kissing her check and rubbing the back of her hand. Erik was concerned, but she was letting it overtake her thoughts. At least she told him of her worries, and he hoped he had given her the answer she needed to hear. Somehow, he had to get her mind off this.

"You know I could have stopped you, but I wanted it as much as you did. I promise not to worry about it anymore," she said, trying to convince herself of that.

"Okay, if you say so. Don't you suppose we should call our parents?" he said trying to distract her mind from the previous subject. The less she thought about it, the fewer second thoughts she would have about marrying him. That was his greatest fear -- seeing her turn from him and walking away.

Handing her the suite phone, Erik sat back to hear what she was going to say. While she dialed her parents' number, Kristine began to shake. She cleared her throat in hopes it would calm her down, but it wasn't helping, and before she could relax, her dad answered. "Hello, how are you Dad? Oh, I am fine. I just returned from Vegas with Erik, Marie, and his driver, James. Yes, just as my message said, Meg and Nadir were married in a private ceremony. No, Dad, she's not pregnant. Daddy, really!! This is just what they wanted, small and personal. Yes, it was lovely. They are due home sometime tomorrow. No, I don't know if they plan on having a party to introduce Nadir to everyone. Well, it's really none of our business what they decide to do."

Erik looked concerned hearing all the responses she was providing to her dad's obvious questions.

"Why did I call? I wanted to know if you and mother would like to finally meet Erik? Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? We could come over and talk. I could cook dinner for us all if you would let me. Okay, I will wait while you ask mom." Kristine was a little pale after her conversation with her dad. To Erik, it looked like she was relieved her father had gone to ask her mother, giving her time to recover.

"I'm still here. You'll expect us over at 3 o'clock tomorrow, and I can cook dinner? Great, see you both then." Hanging up, she fell back into the sofa to catch her breath.

Erik sat there laughing out loud. Kristine was not amused. She took the decorative pillow from the sofa and hit him on the side of his head with it. Now she was laughing as he tackled her tickling her sides as she yelled for mercy. They curled up together in the warmth of each others' arms, and Erik didn't want to let go when she handed him his cell phone and said, "Your turn to call your parents."

Erik sat on the edge of the couch hitting the speed dial button for his parents' number. After a few minutes for the call to connect, it began to ring.

It took less than two rings when he heard his mom's pleasant voice. "Hello Mum. I hope you and Dad are fine? Good. Why did I call? Canna check up on you two once in a while**?** Oh, you know me better than that, right! Well, I have told you about my preparation for making a film in Telluride, Colorado. I've also emailed I had met a woman. She and I've been seeing quite a bit of one another over the past few weeks. Well, after much thought and yesterday watching Nadir Khan get married... Yes, I said married. No, I hadn't written about that. It all was so fast. Mum! Let me finish tellin' you…... I asked Kristine Daae to marry me last night. She said yes. Remember, I told you about her before in the emails. Mum, stop talking! She accepts me and she looks far beyond my face. It doesn't matter to her. Really! Oh, I love her so much. I wanted you to know once we arrived back at the hotel today, not by email." Erik was out of breath trying to get his mother to listen, in between her talking so fast. "No, I haven't met her parents yet, tomorrow. We are to go over for the afternoon. When are we coming over there? I don't know, it all depends on this movie and the schedule for starting. I won't know yet, but soon it should fall together. I will let you know when I havea schedule in my hands. Why not come over here? You can think it over, and we will talk later. You want to talk to her. She is right here, just a minute." He tried to hand the phone to Kristine. She didn't want to take it. She wasn't ready for another set of parents and questions flying at her especially from someone she didn't know. She was a little scared. He placed it in her lap and got up to head to the bathroom. He let out a maniacal laugh as he closed the door.

Kristine held her hand over the mouthpiece and screamed, "I won't forget this, Erik," She said playfully, with a slight edge of irritability detectable in her voice.

"Hello Mrs. Destler, this is Kristine Daae. It is very nice to speak to you, too. Oh, thank you for the compliment. I'm looking forward to meeting you both in the near future. Yes, as Erik said, we haven't picked a date yet; it depends on the movie schedule. As soon as we know, we will call. I promise. Take care and talk to you again soon. Yes, hugs to you too. Bye now," she sighed in relief when she hit the button to end the call and then said, "You can come out now. How could you leave me alone to talk to her for the first time? Peter Malcolm, you come out here right now." Kristine screamed at him now in a very irritated tone. The more she though about it the more she fumed. She had no idea what she would unleash in Erik by doing so.

Once he heard his stage name called like that, the bathroom door flew open. Erik stomped out fuming and growled, "Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me or say my name like that again? Do you hear me?"

Kristine shrank at the way he addressed her. His voice was booming off the walls. Now she was not sure what to think. He pulled her from the couch and held her by the arms in a vise like grip. Unable to move, she struggled in his grasp and by accident she yanked an arm out of his hold. Inadvertently, she slapped him across the face, in the process knocking off his mask and sending it careening to the floor. It landed with a thud. He glared back at her.

What she had done? Running to the other side of the bed, she stood there shaking and frightened because of his fury. "Why are you so angry at me? I didn't mean slap you and knock off your mask. You know I would never do that. I love you. Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as the tears flowed and her eyes fill with worry. She huddled in the corner scared and shaking.

To Erik, it had brought back vivid memories of his first serious relationship that ended very badly. They had fought and he had become very angry and yelled at the woman which made her slap him twice, causing his mask to fly off. She had run screaming from the room once she caught sight of his face. Being the vain woman she was, it disturbed her greatly. He had yet to show her his face, because their romance had moved so fast he had forgotten about it. Sometime had passed before he composed himself, and he put the mask back on. After she fled the room, her mission was to pack her bags and never to return to him again. "Just looking at your face makes me want to vomit. It's horrid," was all she said. Then she proceeded to yell out his stage name, screaming more hurtful and damaging words at him before she left. He never forgot what was said or done that night, but he told no one the incident had occurred. Even Nadir never knew why she left, but told Erik he was glad she no longer graced his arm.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Erik held his head in his hands and cried. He never wanted to raise a hand or show any violent behavior towards Kristine, but she had pushed his buttons too hard. He regretted it, and didn't know if she would forgive him. He knew it could cause her to leave if she was that scared. It wasn't his face that frightened her, but his hidden temper that flared uncontrollably at times. She was finding this out first hand. It usually never came to the surface unless he was alone, but when these horried memories were triggered his temper erupted like a volcano.

In time, Erik would have to tell her why he reacted in such a manner. It was a memory he had stored away deep in the recesses of his soul. Another day, he thought. Tonight he would have to get Kristine to forgive him. There were other bad memories she had to know about in his life, too. He would tell her all of them one day.

They had so much to talk over in the coming days: His past life, former girlfriends and lifestyle. Most couples had time to talk and learn of the others' habits, former life and all. However, things had moved too fast for both of them to admit.

Time had passed when Kristine became tired and sat on her edge of the bed. Erik could feel the mattress sink against her weight and he moved his head to see her face tear stained and red. He said, "I am so sorry for the hurt I caused you. Forgive me, my angel? It was wrong of me to do that, and I plan to tell you why I reacted the way I did." He looked back at the floor.

Clearing her throat she said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you that way. Will you forgive me?" Immediately she felt so cold and alone on her side of the bed. She lay down and pulled the bedcover over her shoulders. Erik turned to see her shivering and leaned in stretching out beside her.

"Yes, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Erik asked again, letting his fingers caress her face.

"Yes, I do," she whispered leaning into his touch. "I love you." She really did forgive him. There still was much she needed to know about Erik. Someday he would tell. She knew that -- but she had some things to confess, too.

"I do love you," was all that she heard him say.

Erik reached up to turn off the lamp so they could curl up and sleep for a while. Time would hopefully heal this wound. Dinner didn't seem that important, but holding each other was. They drifted off to sleep.

**  
Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**1. A disclaimer is repetitious and time consuming. 2. It has to be done. 3. I own no part of POTO. Lock, stock, and….oh, you know the rest.**

**Thank you, ML, for editing. **Thanks, OL and Hope.

**To those who kindly reviewed, I also thank you. They are: Chapucera, Keylee, Pertie, kj62, and Kelsismom. Cheers, to a new reviewer, kj62.  
**

**Previous chapter: **Erik and Kristine have a misunderstanding, and she accidentally knocks of his mask. Erik explodes. Later he makes amends, before they curl up together, and sleep.

**Chapter 27 One more night in paradise begins a lifetime of happiness. Introductions aren't what they seem.**

As their friends flew home, Nadir and Meg spent the remainder of the morning walking around to the different casinos. The weather had been unusually pleasant and with a slight breeze that moved the dry air across the sidewalk as dirt danced beneath their feet. The weekend was still crowded with gamblers escaping the rat race for the tinsel of Vegas.

Before they started their day, Nadir had booked a table for dinner in one of the many fancy restaurants inside the hotel. He also wanted to surprise Meg by taking her to a late floorshow and decided to ask Fiona if she could procure tickets for them. After Meg emerged from the shower, he asked her to wear her wedding dress that evening but didn't divulge why. Earlier, Nadir had quite the dilemma: Make the arrangements or missing taking a shower with Meg. Difficult as it was, this was their last evening so Nadir opted to give her an evening she would remember. He would check back later and he had great hopes Fiona could work her magic to make the show tickets appear.

They came back from their walk to freshen up and after a little discussion, Nadir called down to rent a car for their drive to the Hoover Dam-Lake Meade area. They wanted to get out of the city to see the natural beauty of the area, knowing full well, it might be a long time before they could return. His work schedule would be picking up soon taking more of his free time. When any movie started Nadir's personal time was stretched thin. He made a conscious effort to be sure their short honeymoon was chalked full of memories. That way he wouldn't feel so guilty while out on location, knowing his wife could look back and remember this time fondly. Between projects they would plan a nice trip somewhere and resume their honeymoon.

At the hotel entrance, Meg and Nadir stood waiting for their rental car and checking the map to make sure they knew the correct way to the dam. The valet approached to tell them their car was ready. Nadir headed off, threading through the heavy traffic and out of the city onto the highway that eventually would take them across the massive hydroelectric dam.

Meg asked if they could take the tour inside the structure. He didn't think they had time this trip, but promised her they would on another time. As they wound around the road the huge structure came into view. Meg saw it and squealed. Nadir pulled off in a designated area so she could see it better. Nadir smiled watching his beautiful wife gaze down at the dam and began to tell her some of the facts he had read on the making of Hoover Dam. It was during the 1930's that this Depression Era works project was started. Each project had been formed to create jobs for many of those out of work and this one was to provide a source of electricity for the developing area round the dam. Nadir went on to further expound how the pouring of concrete was non-stop and today it is still said to be curing deep inside the structure. It was all so amazing to how that structure as impressive as this could be built without the safety measures of today.

Meg found it all very interesting, but shivered thinking about the fact no safety devices were available back then. How could anyone dangle over the edge of this long structure with the possibility of death looming at any moment? Absolutely amazing. She continued to ask questions and he would fill in what he knew.

Nadir drove them a little further bringing them out on a section of the park overlooking the lake. Meg had mentioned as they rode over the dam how she wanted to park to watch the boats race by and longed to be riding in one letting the spray of the water hit her face. The day had turned out to be warmer than expected, bringing more people out to use their high powered boats. After some time passed, Nadir and Meg decided to return to the Bellagio for a little before-dinner fun in their room. But, of course his jewel had other ideas. In the back of her mind, she had been contemplating his chest that peeked out of his open shirt and leaning in over him she began to tease it with her tongue. He knew what she wanted and made sure they were not seen before joyously caving into her wishes.

With their fun over, they both lay together in the back seat of the car in sated silence, before Nadir broke it and said, "We should return to the hotel and prepare for our last evening." Before leaving, he gently pulled her in for one last long, hot, lingering kiss. Their afternoon was more than he had expected. On the drive back to the hotel, they each anticipated a steamy shower they would take together and thought back thoughts of the pleasures they had enjoyed earlier.

When their shower was over, Meg fulfilled Nadir's request to have her put on her gown and she looked radiant. He gave her one more heated kiss and they entered to the elevator for a romantic evening filled with dinner and a show.

Nadir reservation was in one of the most sought after restaurants in Vegas. If one dined at the Sinsi, it was an evening worthy of the exacting A-list clientele. Meg had never experienced this kind of haute cuisine before, making it dining at its finest. They had: Italian, Asian, and seafood cuisines to choose from in an elegant and romantic setting. Meg was delighted to try this place after seeing it in the hotel amendments book.

After dinner they took time to linger in the botanical garden at the hotel. Along the dimly lit path, they were able to get detect a light whiff of nutmeg, jasmine, and hints of gardenia, making it a delightful and romantic way to finish off their meal before the floor show. They strolled to their walk ended, it led them to their next venue -- the world famous Cirque du Soleil. Nadir had to admit Fiona had outdone herself in procuring them tickets to the sold out performance. Their evening ended on such a wonderful note, while visions of the colorful high flying acts dazzled them both. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Meg knew their honeymoon had to come to an end and the real world would descend upon them whether they wanted it or not. Everything had been beyond her expectations and so perfect. She wanted her wedding to be small and private with wonderful memories and it was. She would never forget it. Nadir embraced his bride one last time as they road inside the gilded elevator to their suite. Tonight their passions would ignite one more time before the honeymoon ended.

When morning came, Meg seemed sad at the thought of leaving the penthouse. By the time they boarded their flight for Telluride, she started to have a little cry. She was entering a new life with Nadir and the thought of it filled her with joy. Nadir looked over at his beautiful bride and placed a kiss on her wedding rings that graced her finger, and then tenderly said, "My jewel, you are the hidden treasure within my heart now and forever. I love you." That did it. She unleashed a waterfall of tears that lasted about ten minutes. Nadir sat back holding Meg, watching this feminine display with inward curiosity. How can women display both extremes of emotion at one time? It puzzled him. They would be landing soon. Meg went to the bathroom to freshen up trying to repair the damage to the smudged make-up on her face. Emerging from the little room she looked better than when she stepped in. Her eyes were still puffy, but they looked better compared to the mascara and eye liner that had run down her cheeks. Most of the trip she had cried before drifting off to sleep, only to wake and cry tears of happiness.

When they had landed and unbuckled their seat belts, Nadir grabbed the two bags he'd stowed and they took their time walking down the concourse. Every few yards or so he would embrace Meg, and take her breath away with a kiss. Moving on Nadir gave thought to the fact he wasn't ready yet to deal with Kristine's situation, knowing it might get dicey before it was over with. As they rounded the corner, they were taken by surprise to spot Marie and James standing by to welcome the couple home from their honeymoon. James loaded the bags while Marie hugged the newlyweds. She was pleased to see they were so happy.

Back at the hotel, Nadir and Meg departed quickly for the privacy of their room and neglected their bags for something more rewarding. His game of kissing tag in the concourse left him in need of a longer more, extensive session.

James knew they wanted to be alone. "I'll escort you Home, Mrs. Giry," he said with a wink. "The newlyweds still need their privacy."

It was later in the afternoon, when Nadir and Meg stopped off to see if Erik and Kristine were in their suite. No one answered. They would call them later. Maybe they were out to the cabin or on a drive scenic drive. Better yet – maybe they were meeting her parents.

----

After purchasing all the groceries, Erik and Kristine were on the way to her parent's home for dinner. This was her way of showing her parents' how truly happy she was and she could introduce Erik too. Grilling out on the patio would be so simple and easy giving them more time to talk. Erik had chosen a nice soft white Merlot to have with dinner. He began to get a little nervous turning into the Daaes' driveway. Would they accept him or would the mask get in the way? How would they take to their daughter being engaged? All these questions were rushing through in Erik's mind while they unloaded the groceries.

The door opened and a mature, but handsome couple emerged. It was Charles and Anne Daae. They waited for Erik and Kristine to walk to the front porch. Kristine leaned in for a kiss and said, "Hello, Dad. Hello, Mom," before walking inside. She looked back to Erik and nodded for him to follow. They went straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Kristine turned to Erik and kissed him, trailing a few kisses down his neck. Her father walked in and cleared his throat, abruptly halting their kissing. Startled, Erik stood straight releasing his provocative hold around her and that got her undivided attention. She blushed and let out a muffled, "Damn." It was time to introduce Erik to her parents.

Clearing her throat and hoping her dad hadn't heard her swear, she said, "Erik, I would like to introduce you to my parents, Charles and Anne Daae. Mom, Dad, this is Erik Destler, but widely known in the acting world as Peter Malcolm." Erik stepped forward to shake their hands. Her father was hesitant, but Anne walked up to Erik giving him a hug and expressing her bubbling delight with everything. Charles finally reached out to shake Erik's hand and didn't seem too delighted. It was so uncomfortably silent that Erik swore he could hear the wine aging in the bottle with all the silence that passed before he said, "I want you both to know that I love your daughter." Still nervous, he cleared his throat and he went on, "I will do everything in my power to love and protect her every day of her life." Erik took a firm hold of her waist and drew her to him. He was never going to let her go no matter what anyone else had to say.

Charles watched as Erik spoke watching closely the deep emotions displayed between the young couple and the determination Erik displayed in holding onto his daughter. Then he said, "I want her to be happy and never regret her choice." You could hear a note of bitterness in his tone. Charles was still not ready to let his daughter go to any man, let alone an actor. He knew the struggles of that kind of life and what it did to couples.

Kristine hugged Erik closer after her dad spoke, but most of all, it hurt to know he wasn't overjoyed with their involvement. Erik was well aware Charles wanted more for his daughter. Most husbands held responsible jobs that provided stability and would make sure she had a secure place in which to live. He knew they would be suspicious of an actor who traipsed around the globe and whose career could tank at any time. He would have to work hard to earn Charles's trust and acceptance.

Anne looked down at her daughter's hand and gasped. She brought it up so she and Charles could see the absolutely stunning ring on Kristine's finger. Astonishment shot across Charles' face when he looked down at the ring. He hadn't seen a ring of that quality and size in a long time. When Anne turned the ring to examine it closer in the late afternoon sun, the rays danced off the faceted surface casting a rainbow of color around the room. Charles shot a questionable look at Erik's face: How could you afford this?

Kristine said, "Yes, Erik gave it to me in Las Vegas when he proposed. Isn't it beautiful?" She went on to tell the story of how Erik proposed. "When I finally found my voice to reply with yes, the whole casino floor erupted in cheers. For a private man, it took a lot for Erik to do this in front of all those people. It shows the deep his love he has for me and he won't allow his face to dictate how we life our lives." Kristine stated. She was proud of Erik and whether they liked it or not, she was going to marry him. She turned to unload the rest of the food-laden sacks and start dinner.

Anne and Charles stood there bewildered at first, but they were soon in awe of her strong belief in Erik. They remembered back to their promise was made long ago to let her live her life without their interference and they had to act on it. She was an adult raised to be confident in every aspect her of life. But still, there was something hanging in the air.

Anne went to get the wine glasses out for the wine while Charles located the corkscrew and handed it to Erik to uncork the bottle. Kristine stood back for a moment watching her parents interacting with him. It was heart warming to see them relax and act normal again. Usually, her dad took charge of things and uncorking the wine was one of them. This was very surprising. _Was it a clue of how the evening was going to proceed? _She thought_. _The edge that appeared when they walked in the door awhile back, was gone. After pouring marinate over the chicken, Kristine set it in the refrigerator. Everything needed to sit until time to start the grill.

Taking their wine into the living room, they all sat down to talk. Charles wanted to know about Erik's parents and where they lived. Erik explained they lived in Scotland and would come over soon to meet with Kristine and the Daaes. They went on to discuss families. Both Kristine and Erik were only children growing up with much in common. They knew the closeness of a small family unit in which love was given freely by their parents. But, with all that contact support and love, they also had known the depth of loneliness. None of the parents had siblings. Erik had one grandparent, his mothers' mother Bridget-or Biddy for short. Kristine had no living grandparents. They passed before she was born.

Charles took off on a line of conversation that, by the time it ended, included questions about Erik's financial stability. Both women were shocked.

"Please, Dad, that isn't any of your business to ask -- how embarrassing?" Kristine said, stunned by her dad's comment. Erik gave her a gentle --not to worry glance.

"I have invested my earnings well and have generously set aside money for the future. I have established a fund that will provide for anyone that I might marry. I learned from my parents that it is best to prepare and I have accomplished that task." Erik then told her dad what he had set aside in his portfolio and Charles was amazed. Kristine laughed as her mother glared at Charles and his lack of common sense not to ask.

Kristine rose and went to start the grill. She knew what was coming and preferred not to be in the same room with her parents. Erik excused himself to help her. After what he had already taken from her father, Erik felt he had been laid out over a hot grill to cook. He now needed time to recover and a few stolen kisses from Kristine were the best way he knew to do that.

Sitting next to Charles, Anne let him have it. "How dare you question Erik and hurt our daughter that way? She loves him and will marry him whether you like it or not. You best get on the wagon or just get out of here right now. I am so disappointed in you, Charles Daae!" Anyone within ear shot of the room would have been stunned to hear how angry her mother was. Anne left Charles sitting there and climbed the stairs, slamming the door to their bedroom behind her.

Charles thought, _He did have the right to ask, but he should have done it in private. _He just sat there in silence reflecting on what had been said by everyone, but mostly his wife. _Yes, I better get my head on straight, or I could end up apologizing to my wife, and find my daughter to do the same. Blast, I have to apologize to Erik and that made him wince. _He thought_._ He stood and started the long arduous task of getting his wife to speak to him again. Just eating _crow_ was going to be hard, but to get her to talk to him might be harder. Anne's silences could be long and uncommonly cold.

Outside, Kristine readied the grill and Erik stood by watching while she did. He was used to the old charcoal way, all that mess and bother for no more time than it took to cook the meat. He never had the time to learn how to use the newest kind of gas grill. They did look easy and less messy. After it was lit, they stood there waiting for it to heat up. Erik turned, pulling Kristine into the solid comfort of his arms and looked into her eyes. Erik said "Kristine, don't take what he said to heart. I'm not going to let it bother me. We can rise above it and show him we are a great couple with a wonderful future. You have to be strong." He kissed her tenderly and taking his arms a little lower, he gently dipped her backwards. She giggled into his lips, allowing her arms to twine around his neck a little tighter.

From the bedroom window above, her mother looked down at that very touching scene between the two lovers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there feeling so alone without the support of her husband for Kristine's happiness. It hurt her deeply. Charles walked slowly up behind her as she watched the scene below and trying to decide how to let her know he was so sorry. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him. He began to whisper in her ear, "Forgive your husband for wanting the very best for our only daughter. I know I have let you down. I want so much to make it up to you. Please, forgive me?" That's what she wanted to hear.

He had finally come to the realization that there was nothing he could do to stop Kristine and if he tried he could lose so much more. She turned in his arms and kissed his lips sweetly and said, "I forgive you. Let's go down to be with them. From what we've seen this is very important to her. She planned this evening for us to meet Erik."

They left, walking down the stairs arm in arm. In the kitchen, Charles hesitated and pulled Anne back for another kiss just as Erik walked back inside to get the chicken. He came upon them and smiled loud enough to startle them.

Charles let go of Anne quickly and disappeared out the patio door. He stumbled over to Kristine who looked at her dad with curiosity. _What happened to make him rush outside? _She thought.

He reached for his daughter, brought her to his side, and said, "I'm so sorry," kissing her forehead. Charles turned around to be face to face Erik. Kristine just reached over and took the chicken for the grill, planted a kiss on Erik's cheek, and she went back to her grill. All was well again. Silently, the men faced off before the tension around them disappeared. Neither one wanted to create a scene, but they each had their own agenda protecting what they thought needed protecting. Deep down it was their love for Kristine that brought these men together.

Dinner was cooked to perfection. The evening progressed as they talked about when the wedding might take place and where. Kristine told them it would be in Vegas at the Bellagio, just as Meg had done and exactly what she wanted. The evening ended better than it had started with every ones tensions discarded before dinner. Erik and Kristine left for the hotel as her mother and father watched from the porch.

----

Down the side street the same dark car had been sitting there waiting for them to drive off. The occupant had wasted his time, and he wasn't happy knowing her parents' had met Erik. Now the occupant's plan would go forward and things would be different soon. The Daaes went inside before the car took off.

----

Arriving at the hotel, Erik and Kristine walked through the lobby to the elevator. Erik had punched the button on the elevator when he spotted the dark car slowly passing the hotel window. Erik bolted out the door, running down the street to see if he could catch up to the car and see the man behind the wheel.

The driver saw Erik run towards the car and sped down the street before Erik could catch up. Erik bent over gasping for air after sprinting to catch the car. Kristine ran frantically out behind him to see what was going on. She felt so helpless; it was spiraling out of hand and it had to stop. Whoever it was had to leave them alone.

Raoul sped down the street still angered about the freak with Kristine. He thought he caught a glimpse of something sparkling on her left hand and if it were true then that was why she took the freak to meet her family. That clinched it.

Never before had he been as enraged with thoughts of murder as he was right then. They couldn't be engaged. He thought maybe he was hallucinating, but-no, he knew the truth. He had to step up timeframe, hurry up the mission. No, murder wouldn't do, he would never get to hold Kristine or make love to her if he was in jail. Blood on his hands wouldn't solve anything, but it was clear he would have to resort to other measures to make sure Kristine was his. Once he had her, hypnosis was something worth looking into.

Angry desire surged inside of him and soon he was speed dialing Carlotta one more time. He needed someone right away to work off the anger that had built inside of him. His Kristine engaged to that monster/freak who wore the white mask. Never!

Raoul parked outside her condo while he waited to see if Carlotta picked up. It took a few more irritating rings but… all he heard was her croaking voice from an answer machine asking the caller to leave a message. He was desperate and unfilled. Thoughts of a place warm and wet to bury his hot, raging anger came crashing down when the machine shut off. Instead, he would have to deal with a pounding migraine without any sexual satisfaction to sooth it. He hurried home to the bottle of scotch that waited for him on the liquor cabinet. Booze was not the best lover, but it was better than nothing. If he thought about it hard enough, it never left him in the lurch, and gave him a warm feeling. He would have to devise another way to get relief tonight. There was only one option he knew of that could fill in on such short notice, and as before he would use his trusty hand. It wasn't how Raoul envisioned his night ending. Unfortunately, he had high hopes to have Kristine lying on his bed sighing and begging him to take her. What a waste of energy to do it alone.

----

Inside their hotel room, Erik and Kristine reflected how their day had started out pleasant, but almost became complicated with her parents, and then Erik's sudden frustrating attempt to see the stalker. What they desired most was a long sweet encounter to wash away their troubles and later when it was over, Erik and Kristine clung to one another, as if they were being torn apart by some unseen force. Erik began to hum to Kristine. It was the soft and gentle strains of the song he had composed for her. It relaxed the tense feelings emanating from her and she began to drift into a light sleep that deepened as he continued to hum. _Let the morning bring a brighter outlook, _Erik thought as his eyes closed_. _

Before long, they both had drifted to a world of comforting arms and sweet dreams, little did they realize the evil machinations that Raoul had already put into motion.

**Thank you, for reading this chapter, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing, no profits, no manuscripts, no screenplays or movie rights. Rats, I so hoped it was all a dream and I was ALW. Oh well. **

**Many thanks, to MadLizzy, for all her editing and time. Thanks go to OL and Hope.**

**To those who have reviewed, I thank you, and you made my day. Chapucera, kj62,**** Kelsismom, ****keylee, pertie.  
**

**Previous Chapter: **Erik and Kristine drift off to sleep after their sweet encounter, but Erik worries about Raoul and his plan.

**Chapter 2**8 ** Everyone has dreams. When one comes to an end, and another begins, even nightmares start the same way.**

Meg and Nadir arranged to have dinner delivered to the hotel suite in order to discuss their newest living arrangements. They both knew it would get cramped once she brought more of her belongings over. Meg had an idea pop into her mind. What if they rented or bought a condo? For that matter, looked for a house to rent or buy? Living in the suite might become expensive, and a condo would be an investment, or why not a vacation house like Erik had. She didn't like Nadir spending good money on a hotel room knowing there had to be a better solution. Technically, it was the film studio's money, but she wanted to personalize their space, and by living in the hotel that just wasn't possible. Putting the extra money back into the production would make better sense. By renting, it opened so many more possibilities. She could economize in certain areas allowing them to still live comfortably. They didn't need all the amenities hotel life offered, and doing without once in a while never hurt anybody. _Nadir hadn't done without her services in a long time. Get you mind back to the task at hand. _She quietly laughed. Most of all, square footage was going to be imperative. Stepping over boxes was not an option she wanted to entertain on a daily basis.

She liked to cook when she had time; it was her favorite hobby. By doing the shopping, and preparing meals, they could save a great deal over room service. Even Nadir remarked he liked to cook from time to time, but he complained his work schedule always was too tight, and that he never had a place to do it. They could have Kristine and Erik over for dinners, or entertain those Nadir worked closely with when the film started. The more she thought about it, she liked her idea of a condo, or a house. Absolutely.

As they ate in their room, Meg spread the newspaper out on the bed and opened the want-ad section that read: Houses for Rent, Houses for Sale, Condo Rentals. She sat there scanning the possibilities. One or two looked promising in the price range she thought feasible. Circling a few more rentals, she knew what she wanted to do tomorrow. It was the time to find out if Nadir liked her idea.

"Nadir, can we go look into a more practical way to live than this hotel room? I was giving thought to maybe renting a condo or a house. Maybe even buy one," Meg addressed her comments very carefully hoping to spark his interest.

Nadir said, "I see you have been marking some. What are your thoughts behind doing this? Don't you like hotel life, and room service?" What was his new wife up to?

"I thought we might look at finding something bigger, but still near the range of what you pay to stay here. I can see you haven't given it any consideration. Isn't it your job to save money where you can?" Meg hinted.

"Yes, it is. I just have not had the time. Not with all the things that have been going on of late. Of course, my jewel, we can make time," he said after he found out what she had in mind. He knew there was another reason he fell in love with his wife. It was her quick-thinking and brilliant mind that he loved. Whatever she set as a goal, she would strive to get it.

It had been a long day since their flight, and all Meg wanted was to lay in bed while looking at the ads before turning out the lights. Nadir changed into his lounging pants and joined her. By now, Meg was making a list of things she needed from her mother's home. She would pack some much needed items until they found another place to live. They knew their living space was going to shrink very quickly.

Nadir set about teasing her ear as she wrote. He was taking his tongue and trailing it along the edge, tugging on the ear lobe ever so softly. All at once, he did something with his tongue that sent her flying on top of him as she immediately lost her train of thought for something more appealing, and began to administer waves of infinite pleasure throughout Nadir's whole body. Once he had her attention, Meg had a hair trigger when it came to sex, and she set about coaxing everything and anything sensual from him. Content and happy, the two of them drifted off to sleep shortly after their lovemaking. By morning they remembered every touch, every kiss, and every delectable sensation locking them away to be remembered again another time. Their breakfast was filled with light conversation as they lounged in each others' arms before they started their day. Even another session under the covers was welcome, and they slipped back to sleep for a time.

----

Early morning brought the new thoughts of a better week for Erik and Kristine. Since her parents knew of their engagement, she began to plan out some details for the wedding. Erik knew they had much to talk over after last night. He wanted to clear the air about his past, and have everything out in the open. There would be many things to tell her, and he dreaded it, but he had to do this. If not, later down the road deeper wounds could fester, and wreck their marriage. He wouldn't allow that to happen knowing he had what it took to prevent it: The truth.

As she finished getting ready for work, there was a knock at the door. Room service must be delivering breakfast, but Erik was taking no chances. He double checked the peep hole, and once he knew who it was on the other side of the door; he let the staff in to set up things by the sofa. Kristine had stepped into the bathroom to finish her routine. When the server left Erik knocked on the bathroom and sang out, "Whenever you're ready, my angel." His voice sounded so sweet to her ears.

She opened the door so they could talk. "I will be right out, thank you," Kristine responded in a light cheery voice.

_It was good to hear her voice sound happy again._ Erik asked, "When you finish up at work tonight, I will ask James to drive us out the cabin for the evening. What do you say to that, my angel?" Erik hoped she wanted to return now that the security system was in place. He didn't want to press her to spend the night until she felt ready.

Walking out of the bathroom and over to the sofa, she took his face in her hands and said, "I would love to go out for the evening, but I'm not ready to spend the night. We know that stalker is still out there, and who knows what he has on his mind."

Erik looked into her eyes, and said, "Your wish is my command. We will just spend the evening. James can return for us. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, I guess that would be fine," she hesitated. But Erik could hear it in Kristine's voice.

"What is it my angel? You sound unsure about something," Erik inquired.

"I don't want James to leave us out there alone. I know you have the security system, and you're quite capable of protecting me, but I want him around just in case. I'm feeling a sense of doom hanging over us, and I don't like it at all. I should be feeling happy over our engagement. I am, don't get me wrong, but I just can feel this dark force invading our world. Hold me tight, please?" Kristine pleaded, shaking in Erik's arms. She was usually strong, and steeled with a reserve most women didn't have, but it was slowly slipping away. He could tell. Now that blasted invisible line had been crossed, and all bets were off. He had to definitely find this person and stop it now.

Erik would meet with James and Nadir to devise a suitable strategy. Once and for all they had to find a way. Who else was behind this? How could he marry her, if this dark force was meant for him? She could be harmed. It was driving him mad to think about it. So far, they were after her. But why? Did they want to take her, drive her away, or what? It didn't make any sense. After he finished breakfast, Erik watched her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, but she had a job to go to. James would be in the parking lot until men had their meeting. Maybe they should plan it from the limo while it was at the station. Yes, that would be a good idea. He would drive with Nadir to the station, and meet with James inside the limo. Kristine didn't need to know what they were up to, and frankly she would do better not knowing.

James knocked. It was time to take Kristine to work. Erik moved out to the hall to warn James about the planned meeting he wanted to have. Now he had to call Nadir. Hopefully his morning was free. Erik kissed Kristine goodbye, turning back inside to dial Nadir.

Six rings later Nadir answered his phone with a low groggy voice. "Sorry, old man, to disturb your honeymoon, but is it possible to meet with me this morning? I need to find a way to stop this stalker. I want to meet with James while he is at the station so we can devise a plan to end this madness," Erik inquired.

By now, Nadir was awake, and hanging on every word Erik said. "When do you want me to be ready? Meg is going to Marie's to pack a few things, and then we are to look for another place to live."

"I would like to there at the station at 10:00 AM. Would that fit your schedule? Erik questioned.

Nadir thought before answering. "That would work for us.

Meg can handle things from her end until I get back. See you at 9:45 in the lobby."

Erik showered quickly. When he came out of the bathroom with his yellow towel tucked around him, he sat down to finish a few emails from his agent. As he dressed, he was contemplating his strategy. If Nadir believed it necessary, he could call in some outside help from LA. He preferred to deal with this himself. The less attention given to this problem, the less the paparazzi would find out. Once they got wind of this, it would be all over the tabloids, and in the process, probably frighten Kristine even more. He hoped Nadir would take to his plan. Then the kicker was getting Kristine to go along with it. It was the only way.

----

While Nadir was on the phone with Erik, Meg's back was to him and he leaned down to kiss his bride on the shoulder. She turned to look deep into his dark eyes to see he was worried about something. "What does my husband have on his mind that's troubling him?"

He snickered when he realized she was tuned to his moods. "You can read me like a book. Erik wants a meeting with James and me," he replied. He had his reasons to keep this from Meg. The less she knew, the less she would worry. She also wouldn't tell Kristine anything just yet. Meg did tend to spill stuff before she should.

"Oh," Meg suddenly uttered. This was not how she wanted to spend her first day back at home with Nadir. Didn't people know they were still on their honeymoon? However, she knew it must be important or he wouldn't be going.

Nadir could see his leaving bothered her, and he softly said, "I shall be done by lunch, then we can dine together. Afterwards, we can meet with the agent. Please, my little jewel, do not fret. I will make time for us," he said as turned back to kissing her on the shoulder, this time on the front side. "It was a joy to see how you sparkled for me last night, my precious. It was mind blowing. I loved it. Alas, I should get ready for my meeting. You look hungry for something? I know we already had our breakfast." Another wicked grin passed Meg's lips as she raised her hooded eyes to meet his once more. He knew what she wanted and he was glad to oblige. Taking her into his arms Nadir enjoyed his wife's alluring kisses and warm body before rushing to dress. Erik would just have to wait. Meg lay there smiling and watching her husband dash around dressing. Finally ready, he bent down to kiss her goodbye, and with her body partially draped with the sheet, she tried to tease him, one more time. It was hard for him to go. Nadir moaned. She had this power of make him want her, and she knew it. He rushed from the room, before he landed back in the bed with her. His mind would have to bring itself back to the present. It had to deal with Erik's troubles.

The elevator opened and out walked Nadir. Erik had been pacing the area in frustration, angry that his friend was running late. "Let's get going," was all Erik said. They headed out to his jeep and sped off to the broadcast station.

----

Driving far enough behind Erik's jeep was the menacing black car. The occupant dialed his cell, and spoke to the person on the other end, "Prepare for a meeting after work tonight." That was all that need be said before the phone snapped shut. Plans had to be set in motion, and everything detail finished very soon, or the object of Raoul's desire would be lost to him forever. He couldn't have that. He didn't like to lose to anyone, least of all that so-called actor with that mask.

----

Meg rose to shower. When she was finished, she called her mother, informing her she would be right over to pack a few things. Marie asked if Meg had eaten breakfast, and when she heard her reply, it saddened her a little. It was lonely in the house since she returned from Vegas, and eating by oneself was a task Marie didn't like, but the prospect of having her daughter there was comforting. The house was looking too big for one person and thoughts of selling lingered in the back of Marie's mind. By having less to care for, Marie's ambition was to travel, and with her Vegas winnings that task was now affordable. She could even stop worrying about the upkeep of a home. Marie didn't know how Meg would take to the whole idea selling the place, but hoped she would understand. Downsizing was what she wanted to do a few years ago, but never did. Now was the perfect time.

----

Meg closed the door to the suite, and walked down the stairs for exercise, passing through to the lobby before she entered the parking garage. She slid into her car, and was off to her mother's place.  
----

Erik parked his jeep, and then he entered the limo followed by Nadir. Both men sat in the back with James to discuss what they should do to rid Erik of this stalker. James poured them all a cup of hot, steaming coffee.

Nadir said, "Here in Telluride the police would be the first ones I would go to. We know there is a hint of internal corruption, but I strongly believe they would call in the FBI, if any harm was to come to Kristine, or if a note was to surface. Those in charge wouldn't risk having their departments disgraced, if there was a scandal. We must remember, they can't act on hearsay, and right now that is all we have. We know Raoul' is panning something-exactly what, we don't know for sure. He hasn't tipped his hand yet, but he will sooner or later. We just have to be there to stop it, before his plan goes too far." Nadir took a deep breath before giving Erik the grim facts. Erik was willing to call in the military, if necessary to protect Kristine. The men needed to have faith in the area law enforcement. It couldn't be that Raoul had bought them all. Hiring private security wasn't a bad idea, however, James seemed to be handling it for now. They were still waiting for the woman operative to arrive who would cover Kristine in certain situations where James couldn't. She was due in from LA in three days time. Nadir hoped they had three days.

Erik and Nadir had a plan. In the mean time, they called in the Hornrod brothers, who had helped with the security system at the cabin. This plan was something of a long shot, but with the brother's help, they just might pull it off. The three were told to gather what was needed, and to be ready in the morning. Erik called it _the Point of No Return._

James concurred with Nadir, but Erik just wanted what Raoul was doing to stop, and stop now. He wanted James to be more cautious about who, or what was around Kristine. Everyone agreed. Nadir and Erik returned to the hotel when they finished their discussion.

----

Nadir took off for Marie's to help Meg load up her boxes. He wanted to be there when they met with the real estate agent. Finding a place to live was what he looked forward to the most. Hotels were good when he had been single and work was all he had, so things needed to be different since he had a wife. When he arrived at Marie's, Nadir noticed the boxes the ladies had been working on stacked in the hall. There was no way in hell this mountain would all fit in the suite. They would have to get a storage unit until a place was found. When Meg came down the stairs to kiss him good morning, she said, "Mother said, when I leave, she is considering putting this house on the market and finding a smaller place. I can see where she would enjoy less to clean and maintain. I agree with her. She should move."

Nadir walked around the house as Meg followed him. She wondered what he had on his mind, when it dawned on her. A large smile formed on her lips, and she turned Nadir around to face her. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking. Are you?" _Imagine that, we wouldn't have to move the boxes._

He retorted, "I am not sure, but I hope we are on the same page. I believe we should go talk to Marie without delay." He stepped back into the hall and called out, "Marie! Could you come down here a moment, please? Meg and I have a question to put to you," he asked.

Setting down the things Marie was wrapping for Meg, she left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. "What do you two want? You both have the oddest look on your faces," she replied.

Nadir took Marie's hand and led her into the living room and over to the sofa, asking her to sit. She sat between them and he said, "We were wondering. Would you consider selling us your home? You can take your time locating something smaller, cozier. What do you think?"

Marie's eyes shot wide open. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked at them. Could this get any more surreal? She finally took a needed breath, "Yes that would be a wonderful idea for all concerned. I get what I need, and you get what you are looking for. I will start today to see what is out there to suit my needs. You are such dears to even want to take this place. Meg has lived here for a long time," she said.

"I would be honored to share this home with her," Nadir responded sincerely. They talked about what would happen in the coming months, and went about getting more boxes and storing the ones already packed. Nadir breathed a sigh of relief. No moving that massive mountain of boxes, only two or three. Nadir even told them of Erik's penchant for architecture, and how he studied it on the side while getting his law degree. "I will get Erik to come over and help us decide how we want this place to look. I am sure he would like something to do until the film starts." Marie was again surprised to know more about Erik's talents. This would take his mind off of his troubles when he was in the hotel room with Kristine. Pulling out his phone, Nadir called Erik to see when he could fit time into his schedule to look over the house.

"I would be happy to help you design the remodeling of your home. Maybe tomorrow. Let's see how the day shapes up, okay?" he said. Erik was happy at the thought of a project to take his mind off the stalker for a while. Their plan for Kristine's protection was in place. If all went well they would have Raoul out of the way, and proceed with Nadir and Meg's house. It would be good to design for Nadir and Meg. Most of all it made Erik feel useful, when at the moment he felt lost.

He had spent the rest of morning finishing his train of thought about the stalker. He called in their lunch order, and drove to the station to relieve James and take Kristine back to the suite. His thoughts drifted back to Nadir's words just before leaving for the wedding. "I received a letter from the station attorney. It stated that Monday (_Today_, Erik thought) would be the day Kristine would find out the outcome of her charges against Carlotta and what the station intends on doing with her. They want to keep it under wraps until that day. He went on to say he felt they were taking the best action to solve the problem." Nadir stated this again at their morning meeting and added, "Be prepared Erik. I don't trust the woman, and anything can happen."

----

With the harassment charge outcome pending, Carlotta was to find out today. On everyone's mind: Was she being fired? It could turn out to be stressful; so on the way to pick Kristine up Erik was worried. He would know soon enough.

When James met Kristine, he noticed Kristine seemed to be a little quieter than usual. She didn't greet him with her usual bubbly, upbeat charm. James wondered what had happened about the harassment suit, and how well it went within in her department. Hearing Erik's vehicle pull into the lot, James knew his presence would put the spark back into Kristine.

A very agitated Carlotta exited the building right after Kristine. She had seen the big bling on Kristine's finger and it stung the diva to know that her rival was now engaged to marry the man of her dreams. Now that she was fired, because of the ingénue, it hurt even more to see that ring. Exiting her work area after getting what little she wanted from her desk, and she ducked into the bathroom slipping off her shoes. Carlotta was intentionally waiting for Kristine to head out the building, before she took off down the hall after her. By walking up behind her, the devious Diva had hoped to startle her and she did. The diva opened her mouth and out came words dripping with venom, "Remember my last words, Kristine Daae. What I'm going to say to you will hold true, and will unfold before your eyes." Her menacing laugh bounced off the outer glass walls as she went on. "I give you just one year of marriage with Erik before you crumble under the stress, and strain of being married to a celebrity. You won't be able to handle the constant barrage from the paparazzi as they photo and film your every move. The divorce courts will be your new home for a time. You will come out of your marriage losing your dignity and your peace of mind," she spat. In a flash, Carlotta reached back to slap Kristine just as James came between the two women. Erik took off running when he saw the hysterical woman unleash her anger at his love. James was positioned to take the brunt of the slap, and in the process, he pushed Carlotta back. She never got the chance to hit Kristine's flesh. Erik reached them in time to spin Carlotta away, causing the Diva to land on her bottom, and there was nothing elegant about it. Everyone was leaving for lunch when the altercation started, and they stopped to watch what the Diva was going to do to Kristine. Carlotta lay sprawled out on the floor and spat, "You will pay for this Kristine, in more ways than you can imagine." She knew Raoul was planning something-what, she really had no idea, but whatever it was she felt Kristine deserved what she was going to get.

Erik leaned down within inches of Carlotta's face and with controlled anger said, "You're to stay away from her, or her lawyer will have a restraining order drawn up. And if you touch one hair on her head, and there will be hell to pay. I will help see to it. Cross me or the law, and you will end up in jail. I will take great pleasure from that." Erik's stare told her he meant business, and his heated words said it all. Carlotta lowered her head mulling over the notion of spending time in a jail. After all, he was a former lawyer, and he knew how to get what was necessary to protect Kristine. Carlotta sat there, in her Diva way, and started to bawl.

**To those have read this chapter, if you are so inclined, review. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**With the holidays fast approaching, my beta, ML, is being pushed to the limit****s. I don't want to scare her off by taking all of her free time to edit this story. Holidays are meant to be enjoyed, so I ask your indulgence. ****I would like to post unedited and correct the chapter when she can retu****rn**** it.**** I know we are beginning the action, but if you like this story, please be kind and understanding. I really need ML to help me finish this story. I'm not out to have her run from of the room screaming every time she receives the chapter email from me. Your kind understanding is greatly appreciated. On to the business at hand:**

**Disclaimer: You know it by heart, so say it to yourself, and we will get on with the story faster.**

**M-rated chapter, (rape) those of you, who are not supposed to be here, GO!!  
**

**Thanks, ML, from the bottom of my heart for being my beta. Thanks, OL and Hope for past editing. And a big thank you, goes out to all those that have reviewed, kj62; Chapucera; Keylee; Pertie; and Kelsismom. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all.**

**Previous chapter:** Raoul schemes and dreams of Kristine.

Chapter 29 Within the depths of our soul is a need for survival, an instinct to keep on living. (last edited chapter)

After entering their suite, Kristine tossed her purse on the bed, and stretched out face down next to it. Erik followed and sat beside her. He wanted to help her rid the memory of the dastardly Diva, but he knew she had to let go in her own time. Kristine's morning had been difficult to get through. Looking back, she remembered everything vividly. She started to recall the raging Diva's actions and scathing words to Erik.

"_Once Carlotta was called into Harold Webster's office, I knew it was all going to go downhill from there. Unfortunately, I had no reason to leave my desk, and I tried hard to think of something, but to no avail."_

Kristine's voice was shaky, and breathing was labored at times, but she pushed on. Erik put his hand on her back making soft, gentle circles in attempt to calm her down.

"_I knew the minute Carlotta's meeting was over. She stomped out of Harold's office, and marched over to my desk spouting off at the top of her lungs. "Because of you, I'm fired from my job, so I can now say, in front of everyone, what is on my mind. You think you're special, flaunting around your fiancé--the movie star. Well, let me tell you about your relationship, if that is what you call it. It won't last. You will tire of the late nights, and __the__ uncertainty of never knowing who he's with when you're not around. Or, if he's on the set, will that young nubile actress he's starring with be making the bed scenes so enticing they will want to take it off the set? You do know, don't you, some get so carried away, they adjourn together to one of their trailers to finish what they started." _

"Her vile words poured out, and I couldn't escape them."Heaving a deep sigh, Kristine continued, _"In case you didn't know, you are just a stepping stone for him while he rises in fame. Most men of that caliber need someone more in tune with their good looks and sexual appetite. Neither of which you possess. Mark my words, you will regret your actions against me."_

Kristine's eyes were shut trying to recall what had occurred a few hours earlier. She never moved except to draw in a long, deep breath, and then slowly blowing it out. Erik kept up the only thing he knew was helping, massaging her back. He knew it would eat her alive to hold it inside. She went on.

"_Then Carlotta walked over to her desk, where she picked up the few paltry things she wanted from it, and she left the room. She must have gone down the hall to the restroom to gather her thoughts. I really didn't know where she went or cared. I hoped she had left the building. I never dreamed she would confront me again after our first encounter._

_When I looked at the clock on the wall it indicated lunch hour was close. I wanted to escape from there and never return. I began to put away what I was working on, gathered my purse, and started to walk out of the building. James would be waiting, as always. If I can't have you near, having his protection is the next best thing. _

_All of my coworkers were hanging around the lobby, when I left. The grapevine had done an admirable job of getting the word out about her dismissal. I bet they wanted to see if Carlotta made another scene. I was bound and determined to leave with my head held high, and my dignity in tact. I had nothing to be ashamed of, because I filed those charges. Nadir told me it was what I had to do to stop the madness Carlotta was unleashing on me. I went on to meet James outside where you saw the rest."_

Kristine finished. Erik now knew the whole story. The end of her saga had filled him with anger and deep hate for Carlotta. Hate was a strong word, but for the agony that woman had placed on Kristine, he knew he had chosen the right word. Erik would never intentionally harm a woman. However, Carlotta had come close to finding out today just what he could have done. For now, luck was on Carlotta's side and she didn't even know it. She had won the jackpot. Next time she might not be so lucky.

"My angel, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I would never leave you for anyone else, let alone anyone from a movie set. Most of the actors I know are all there to do a job, and only a very few have affairs. I'm not in this business for that reason. My acting is very important to me. It's my dream, my life's work. You are my heart, my love." Erik bent down and kissed her lips. She felt the deep passion ooze out of his embrace. He wanted to make love to her, but it wouldn't solve anything only ending up as a fast rutting session. There wasn't enough time for the romantic interlude he wanted. He knew she needed time to heal, and a romantic evening would make things better.

"Now let's get some food in you, and get you back to work. I think it's best for you to return, and show everyone you're not a pushover. You can do it. You handled your dad last night," Erik chuckled.

Kristine smiled a little, craving more than food at the moment. She slowly rose from the bed, and sat down at the table already set up with their lunch. Erik sat across from her. He went into detail about his call from Nadir, and then said, "He told me how excited he was about my remodeling the house for them. I could even hear Meg chattering in the background to him."

"I can't believe Nadir and Meg decided this so fast. What will Marie do?" Kristine wondered as she picked at her pasta salad.

Erik told about Marie and what she was going to do, and then said, "I'm going over tomorrow to look at the house. Nadir and Meg are going to tell me their ideas for the house." Erik had a spark in his voice that Kristine hadn't heard before. It was different. When he was excited by music, his heart came across in what he composed. This was all together different from acting and music. Design and architecture seemed to give him a sense of purpose and joy in helping others create their dreams. Erik was lucky he could do all three things he loved. Kristine would give anything to be able to sing, but for now it wasn't happening. It was ingrained in her not to give up, knowing her break would to come someday. She practiced when no one was around, keeping her voice as limber as possible. She envied him.

What little lunch she ate tasted good after talking to Erik. He'd been planning something special in regards to her singing, but he couldn't tell her about it. Things on his end hadn't come together yet, but would be ready within the month.

Erik drove them back in the limo, and after James was finished with his long lunch hour, he would relieve Erik. After seeing Carlotta slap James, Erik told him to take some well-deserved time off, and then meet him later back at the station. James appreciated Erik's gesture. Writing his screenplay helped the big man to relax and put things into perspective. James felt good after helping Kristine. When Carlotta's hand connected with his face, it was nothing compared to what it could have done to Kristine's flawless face. It angered James to think about it as he rubbed his jaw. Carlotta, the croaking Diva, found out just how serious Erik was when it came to protecting the woman he loved, and that made the big man smile.

-----

Joe was meeting Raoul for lunch at a dive he liked to frequent. They sat at a corner table discussing their plans. Joe inquired, "What have you planned for this little job boss?" He was itching to do his dirtiest deed on this one. "I can't wait. I bet it's good." Before Raoul took her away, he wanted his chance to see Kristine up close and personal and his hands wanted their chance to cop a feel.

Raoul said, "I have been giving it a lot of thought on how to go about making this work without throwing suspicion in our direction. I think we need to find out whether Erik will be leaving Kristine alone with only James to watch over her. That stealthy actor seems to materialize out of nowhere when we least expect it, after they returned from that unexpected wedding trip. Erik hasn't been far from Kristine's side the whole time. That's what bothers me the most. As much as I'd like to, we can't afford to hurt him. He's too high a profile. If anything happened to him, it would draw too much attention from many unwanted sources, and I don't have everyone in the police force on my payroll. There has to be an angle I haven't thought about yet." Raoul returned to his thoughts, ignoring the man sitting next to him.

Joe eyed the waitress serving them lunch. When she ventured too close to him, he groped her. She slapped him, and all he did was snicker.

Raoul said angrily. "You sleazy eight-armed _octopus_, keep your hands off the women for now. You're going to draw attention to us doing that." His patience with the groping _octopus_ was dwindling. Joe went after any skirt that ventured too close to him.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get nasty. Let me get nasty, and taste some of your bounty when we get Kristine. You have to share sometime. She will get bored with just one man. She looks like she could enjoy two men in bed. What a filling in a _sandwich_ she would make. How about it boss? What about a night in the sack …….." Bouquet kept boasting rubbing his hands together.

At first, Raoul didn't hear Joe, but as the sleazy words slipped out of Joe's mouth, they were sinking into Raoul's conscious mind. Before Bouquet knew what happened, Raoul lost his cool, reached over with lightening speed and punched out Joe. No one spoke to Raoul about Kristine in that way. He wouldn't share her with anyone. Raoul sat there looking at Joe sprawled out on the chair. What Joe had said at first riled him, but the more he thought about it the more his twisted mind was warming to the idea. He could pick the man he would allow in his bed to have Kristine. Of course, Raoul would be the one with the best attributes. No one would be bigger than he was, or pleasure her any better. It was an option he could look into at a later date.

Joe was starting to come around when Raoul threw a glass of cold water on him. Joe pleaded. "What did you go and hit me for boss? I was only voicing what I envisioned doing to her. Can't a guy dream?"

"No! Here is what I want done, listen. You keep your ears open for any news that might benefit us. Run a full flight inspection of my plane, and then I will tell you what else I want done. I need to get back to work, and keep my brother from getting too nosy. I will let you know about another meeting. Get out of my sight. You disgust me." Raoul reached in his pocket threw a wad of money on the table to pay the lunch tab before he left. He was getting nauseated around this low life.

Joe rubbed his chin where he took the punch. It hurt as he tried to eat. He sat there watching the waitress out of the corner of his eye. _I would like to get her in the back room for a few minutes. But, that I can do another day, _he smirked.

-----

Heading back to the airport Raoul passed the Giry house, and noticed empty boxes being unloaded. In the street was a familiar car that belonged to the real estate agent his parents used. Now what was up with that? He would have to ask around discreetly to get the answers he needed. Was this an opening? He hoped it would be.

---

Back at De Chagny International, Philippe was waiting to ask Raoul about the accounting books. He wondered why one of the lesser debit entries was a substantially larger than usual. It popped up every other month. Raoul seemed to avoid giving a firm answer whenever he was asked. Instead, he said it was for parts, but what parts he conveniently couldn't remember. Many things weren't adding up, and the profit margin was going down. This wasn't normal, and Philippe wanted answers, or he would have to ask for an audit. The ideal situation would be to bring this up at an impromptu board meeting, and try to get his brother to explain. Philippe knew it would cause Raoul to stumble over the things, and then Philippe could ask for a vote to oust Raoul from running the company. He would try to keep this from their father as long as possible, until Philippe could substantiate his findings. Raoul, the wunderkind, was losing his luster, but their father refused to see his flaws. That was the final straw for Philippe. He wanted to prove once and for all that his little brother was indeed corrupt.

Raoul pulled into his parking space, and let a curse word fly when he saw his big brother's car. _Damn, snoopy brother didn't leave,_ Raoul thought. After he walked inside the office, he cornered Jocelyn making her nervous, and wanted to know what was going on with his brother.

Jocelyn said, "From what I know, he looked over the books and asked me about a few entries. I said you were the only one who could answer better than I what they were for. That is all I know." She stood there shaking, as Raoul ran his hand up her outer thigh. He wanted something, but he couldn't get it now that his brother was here.

"Later." was all Raoul said.

Knowing what he meant, tears ran down Jocelyn cheeks. She prayed Philippe would stay until work ended, and then she could leave quickly before Raoul could get to her.

Philippe's head turned suddenly as the office door opened. In stepped Raoul, who snapped at his brother angrily. "Just what are you looking for, brother of mine? You check up on me every time my back is turned."

"Well, you seem to protest too much, so I think there is more going on here than I can see at the moment. When I bring the auditors over tomorrow, we shall see just what you're hiding. You can use creative accounting all you want, but something doesn't ring true. I'm taking these with me to store in my vault at home. I'll bring them back tomorrow," and with that comment, Philippe shut the books with a snap. Holding them very protectively under his arm, he walked out the door.

Stunned, Raoul followed his brother to the outer office. He was in shock at his brother's forceful nature surfacing. That only happened when Philippe was pushed too far, and Raoul knew what he had done. What could he do to stall the audit? He had the night to think of a way around this. If he not, it could bring things to a screeching halt for his _planned_ trip with Kristine. _No way!_

XX

Jocelyn's attempt to get Raoul's brother to stay failed. She wanted to tell Philippe all that her boss, his little brother, had been doing to her, but couldn't find the nerve. Instead, sheer panic set in when she realized her chance for safety had gone out the door. Alone in the office, she knew Raoul would demand disgusting things from her. Through the plate glass window in the outer office, Raoul watched his older brother as he pulled out of the parking lot. He turned to face Jocelyn. She saw hot rage fill her boss's eyes, as he drew her body to his. With quick reflexes, he shoved her into his office, and locked the door behind them. In a vain attempt to get away, Jocelyn tripped over her feet, but Raoul moved too fast. He caught her arm twisting her around to face him. Fear ran through her body as Jocelyn stiffened from his touch. She knew what he wanted. He took whatever he could from her at anytime. The more she protested, the more he liked it. She learned to hold back pleas or cries for help. No one was ever around to hear them, and Raoul made sure of that. Her worst fear was that the one person who might show up would be Joe. For now, all she could do was internally scream to be let go, and her mind was pleaded, longed to escape from there.

Raoul forcefully took her on top of his desk. His rage came with each push of his hips. She felt like dying each time he slammed her hard. The rage built until he roared in full satisfaction; his release flooded his senses, and then he dropped his spent body on top of hers. With a wicked smile and itching fingers, he unbuttoned her blouse, and fondled her breasts through her bra. Craving more, he yanked the bra down, as he took delight in suckling her breasts while he looked at Jocelyn. Raoul violated her again before letting her go.

He knew it was pure agony for her. Loving the pain and mental torture he put her through brought even greater satisfaction, next to the sexual release he took from her body. Inside Jocelyn's mind, she was trying to find a different way to stop this madness short of suicide or murder. Neither one of them she thought she could do. Once she was away from Raoul, she was determined to find the solution. It all would end soon; she couldn't take any more. Death was rearing its ugly head while playing with her weakened mind.

Sliding off her body Raoul straightened himself, tucking things back inside of his pants where they belonged. He had a perverted smile across his face now that he was sated. He could begin to think about his plans for Kristine, and how he could win her over. Bouquet would be in later to help with the final plan for their dramatic action.

XX

Jocelyn tried to cover herself before she stood, and then Raoul snickered and opened the door of his office. Eyeing the open door for a moment, not sure what he was up to, she made a mad dash to safety. She grabbed her purse, and headed to the women's restroom, and locked the door behind her. That was as far as her legs could carry her. In her weakened state, she slid to the cold floor, angry at herself for not asking Philippe for help. She tried to straighten her clothes and blow her nose, when a loud voice halted her momentarily. Wide eyed, she knew Bouquet had arrived. The loud voice began to soften, and she realized the inner office door had closed behind him. Jocelyn picked herself up, and unlocked the bathroom door. In the outer office, she tip toed over to lean on the door to Raoul's office and listen. She knew something was up. It was the way they had their heads together the past few days. She believed she was safe for now, since Raoul always locked his door to his office when Joe went inside. What was so private that a locked door had to be used? She should stay, and try to find out. That was her only chance. She had to do something that might help free herself from her sadistic boss. Anything she learned, she would share with Philippe.

----

Raoul sat behind his desk when he heard the loud voice of Bouquet enter the front office. Waiting until Joe neared the door, Raoul spoke, "Lock the door behind you and sit down."

Bouquet eyes flashed. He knew something had happened in the office not too before, and spoke. "You seem in a mellow mood boss. Did you let out your tension on someone we know? Wish I could have watched. I shall have to see what I can do for myself tomorrow."

Raoul didn't answer right away and after a little silence he said, "Yes, I did have a little appetizer before you came in. I will have to watch and see what develops between you and Jocelyn. Let me know when you are ready for your romp." In all truth, Raoul was just as disgusting as Joe, but he would never admit to it.

Bouquet retorted and smiled, "I will keep you posted."

"You do that. Now we need to get down to business and form a plan. It has to happen tomorrow. My brother, Philippe, is getting too nosy for his own good. He could derail my attempt to take the precious Kristine Daae away." Raoul's nostrils flared as he spoke. "I just got off the phone with one of my contacts who found out Erik Destler will be helping his friends remodel a house they're buying. That will take his mind away from Kristine for a while, and provide us a window of unexpected opportunity to get her away from him. Did you get my plane checked over?" Joe nodded. "Good. As soon as possible, have it fueled and on standby. I may be taking off in a hurry. You're to be on board to help me pilot while I talk to Kristine. I hope we don't have to sedate her. If we're not too careful, she could put up a fight. That would be the only time I use sedation on her." Raoul had given it many hours of thought.

Joe answered. "You can count on me to get those extra supplies loaded, and fuel for a long flight. Just where are we taking her? Does your family still have that secluded island in the Atlantic? I won't file a flight plan until you tell me to. Once out of American air space, we can dart around the edges until we reach the open ocean. By then, they won't care where we are, as long as we are out of Federal Air Space. There are many islands that you don't need clearance to fly over. I learned that while I was at Air Force flight training school." Bouquet was a wealth of illegal information when anyone needed to cover their tracks by air.

"Let's get moving!" Raoul raised his voice, slamming his fist on the desk.

----

Jocelyn had heard enough to understand what they were going to do. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise inside the secured office, causing her to flee the building, and find refuge in her car. Inside the car, she locked the doors and started the engine. Putting the car into gear, Jocelyn sped off. She looked up at the sky tinged with orange shades of sunset, and wished for night to set in. Where she was headed was of no consequence to her. At this point, she wanted to put distance between herself, and those two deranged, sick men.

-----

Before Philippe could get a temporary court order to stop Raoul's running the business, he would be far away from his brother's reach. He knew he would disappoint his parents, once they knew what he had done. Kidnapping was going to be hard to prove without witnesses, just hearsay wouldn't be enough. No one could believe that a beautiful woman such as Kristine would be engaged to a monster like Erik. Raoul had to remind himself that more than once, to keep going. He had seen the ring on Kristine's finger proving they were engaged, but his heart told him she was tricked. Erik could easily deceive her with his fast Hollywood talk.

Leaving the office after their meeting, Raoul and Bouquet were off to finish the last details of their plan. Raoul had to find some way to get Kristine from James. The big man was always by her side, as long as Erik was otherwise occupied. James was a tough man to fool. It would take some fast finessing to do the trick. Tonight would be long and arduous for Raoul. He went to pack for an extended trip out of the states. When Raoul was done, he called Carlotta for some much needed comfort, and since she lost her job he was sure she needed it. And on Raoul's part, it was another way to sate his mounting sexual appetite. His meeting with Bouquet had brought it back, and he ached even more with desire for Kristine. His need for her was getting the best of him. It caused him to make mistakes, which he could ill afford. He had to clear his mind and body tonight. There was nothing else to do to prepare for tomorrow. Everything else was ready, or was Joe's responsibility to get it done.

----

Kristine had finished up work, and she cleared her desk before meeting James. Her phone rang, but when she answered no one was on the line. At the other end of the line, Jocelyn was trying to get the courage up to speak when Kristine hung up. Again, Jocelyn dialed Kristine's desk phone, and she blurted out, "Don't hang up, please. I need to talk to you right away." She took a breath, "I have some information you should know about. It concerns your safety. I work for a man you should fear. My name is Jocelyn Arnold."

Kristine interrupted. "What do you mean my safety? What are you talking about? I'm guarded 24/7. How can anyone get to me with that kind of security? And who do you work for? What are you talking about?"

Jocelyn stated. "I work for Raoul de Chagny. Does that ring a bell?"

Kristine was very leery of what this individual had to say, until she heard Raoul's name. It was then she remembered everything--the car that had been following her, the incident outside the cabin window---everything. She gasped.

Upon hearing the gasp, Jocelyn said, "I'm trying to tell you, Raoul and another man plan to abduct you. This man is mad! He is delusional! He hurts people when he doesn't get his way." She broke down crying uncontrollably.

Kristine wanted to know more. "Tell me where you are? My limo can pick you up, and then we can talk more." She knew it as a long shot, and it could be a trap, but Kristine was willing to do anything to get to the bottom of this. She also knew James would be with her, that gave her the power to try anything. Kristine had agreed to meet with Jocelyn, still in the back of her mind warning signals were going off. Jocelyn told her where she was, the car she drove--blue two-door Ford Escort and where it was parked. Jocelyn had finally fled without hesitation. Being in her car provided her that sense of security and refuge, as long as Raoul didn't find her. Kristine asked her name again, and Jocelyn told her.

----

James had returned to his post after his time off, and had relieved Erik. That left James to watch the building. Kristine would call for him to meet her by the front door. All three of them were to take a break at the cabin, and cook dinner. They might even enjoy playing a few board games before returning to the hotel.

----

Kristine hung up. She rushed out of the building, and over to the limo surprising the big man. "Miss Kristine, what is the problem? Why didn't you call me?"

Kristine, agitated and harried said, "I didn't have time. James, we need to pick up a woman by the name of Jocelyn Arnold." Without waiting for him to open the door, she sat down in the front seat, and proceeded to give him directions. As they drove, she filled him in on what Jocelyn said.

"She has information about Raoul and his attempt to destroy my relationship with Erik. She's worried he may try and harm me." Kristine was out of breath by the time she finished.

James cautioned, "Can we be sure this isn't a trap?"

"No, I can't be sure, but my gut feeling is this woman is frightened to death of him. She was crying so hard, I could barely understand her." Kristine voice was stern when she told James.

"Okay, but I am calling Erik to meet us there with Nadir." James grabbed his cell as he took off for the destination Kristine gave him.

-----

They were all at Nadir's home when the call came through from James. Erik listened intently to that his friend had to say. Erik became so upset he ran down the stairs to get Nadir. Being the good husband that Nadir was, he had been helping Meg cart things from the house to storage in the garage. Nadir gave Erik a sharp look when he almost dropped the box that was being ripped from his arms.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing? I could have broken something Meg might want." Nadir advanced on Erik, and then he stopped in his tracks when he heard what his friend had to say.

Erik was speaking fast and furious. "You have to come with me to protect Kristine. Someone is going to hurt her. She's meeting a woman who is prepared to give her more information, but it could be a trap. James is driving her there right now. Come on man, let's go." Erik bounded out the door to his car. Nadir was following close on Erik's heels. Meg was yelling at both of them to wait for her. Nadir turned and yelled for her to stay where she was for now, and to lock the doors and windows and stay inside. They would call shortly. He didn't need her caught up in something that might get her hurt, or worse. It was enough to worry about Kristine. He didn't need to worry about his wife, too. No, he refused to endanger Meg. That thought made Nadir's stomach tighten. He had no idea what those other men were planning. What kind of trap were they going to encounter? Would James be alive by the time they arrived? In the back of his mind, subtle thoughts nagged at him. _It angered him knowing Raoul had corrupted some of those inside the police department. Could his influence go all the way up to the state office of the FBI? Nadir was not willing to have Erik find that out. No one would be contacting them at this time._

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please, review.**_  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or anything remotely related to it. I wish I did. If so, it would be a Merry Christmas in my bank account. LOL**

**A special thanks to Susan for helping proof read this before ML did the editing. It helped both of us by her doing so.**

**Thanks to those who left reviews last week: Chapucera; Kelsismom; kj62; kayklee, and Pertie**

**To all my readers: A very Merry Christmas to all and Happy Holidays too.**

**Previous chapter: Kristine, with James, goes out to meet Jocelyn. Once Erik receives the call from James, panic sets in. Erik grabs Nadir, and they're off, hoping to arrive in time to help Kristine out. **

Chapter 30 Life throws obstacles in our way, but how we handle them can make us stronger or push us into despair

Kristine talked aloud. She strained her mind to remember the woman's name that, for a fleeting moment, had left her conscious thoughts. "Joy, no Janice, huh-uh, Ja… Jo… Jocelyn, that's it, Jocelyn Arnold." Tensions had fogged her mind as she thought about what the woman had said. Kidnapping!

The limo sped down the paved street. It slowed as it approached the parking lot the woman mentioned. James scanned the area. It left him feeling a bit uneasy over the whole plan. Kristine strained her neck to see out the back window and then out the passenger-side mirror. What if someone had followed them? Just then, Erik's car zoomed into view. He had broken many traffic laws trying to get to her in time.

In the last parking stall near the exit sat a solitary blue Ford Escort. In the front seat was a woman looking around. As they parked beside the auto, James stepped out first, still wary of everything, before opening Kristine's door. He felt better knowing Erik was not far behind. The woman in the other car was stricken with fear when she saw someone who obviously wasn't Kristine. She thought it was a trap. Maybe Raoul did know she was outside his door listening, and she wouldn't put it past him to set a trap this way to throw her off. She just knew it. She tried to start her car, but in her nervous excitement, she flooded it. Kristine finally stepped out of the limo into the woman's view and dashed over to the blue car's window. She banged on the driver's window and yelled, "This is not a trap! Jocelyn, please wait. Let us help you!" Kristine screamed her plea to the hysterical woman inside the blue car.

A few tense seconds passed before Jocelyn recognized her name being called. She stopped trying to turn the exhausted engine over, and she stepped out. Jocelyn collapsed into Kristine's arms, hyperventilating because of her frightened state of mind, and then she passed out. James ran over and scooped her up in his strong arms. He walked with Kristine at his side to the limo where he placed the still body of Jocelyn on the seat. Kristine slipped inside to cradle Jocelyn's head in her lap while she pushed back strands of hair from the woman's face, tucking them behind her ear. James reached into the car's cocktail bar for a towel and lightly soaked it with cool bottled water from the small refrigerator. He then carefully placed it over Jocelyn's temple in hopes of reviving her a little more quickly. Before long, eyelashes began to flutter, and slight body movements were visible, as Jocelyn began to stir. She sat up slowly to view the two who were watching her.

She began to talk. "Yes, I am Jocelyn." She collapsed back onto Kristine's lap, closing her eyes. For once she knew she was safe, and then she began again to explain. "I work for Raoul De Chagny, as secretary at De Chagny International. I have been aware for some time he has been following someone around town. Not until today did I know it was you, Kristine. I saw you the other day with the reporter from WBRR, Meg Giry, and she said your name. It was tonight after work that I became aware of the full extent of his twisted desire to have you. He has a man working for him by the name of Joe Bouquet. He's as nasty as they come. Be very careful of him. I heard them talking about Raoul's plan to kidnap you tomorrow. Something was said about flying you out of the country, so no one could track your whereabouts." She inhaled deeply. "You're wondering why I would want to tell you this. Well, they have abused me physically and mentally for quite some time. I would prefer not to talk about it, but would never want to see it happen to you. I haven't had the nerve to tell anyone for years. Tonight, I broke down and told myself this wouldn't go on any longer. I had to stop it. That was what drove me to call you, Kristine. You have a right to know what you're up against. By knowing, it might be possible to stop things before they go too far."

Jocelyn had talked so much her throat was dry. She stopped to ask for a drink of water. Without it she would be unable to go on. After James had opened a fresh bottle of water he handed it to her. She downed it as if she was chugging a beer. She let out a deep sigh that came from the very depths of her soul. She knew she had done the right thing in telling Kristine what Raoul was planning to do.

Erik had arrived with Nadir just after Jocelyn regained consciousness. He had heard everything she said. He pushed his way in to be near Kristine. He looked over and met Jocelyn's eyes. He gave her a nod of thanks. She nodded back to him, and then she flashed a tired smile.

Kristine put her arms around her savior and new friend. She wanted Jocelyn to know she was safe now. No one would get to her ever again, if Kristine could help it. Nadir reached over to touch the lady's arm. He whispered his thanks, too. James just smiled as he offered her more water.

Erik said, "Let's get Jocelyn to a safe place, where Raoul can't find her or hurt her anymore. I will call the Hornrod brothers and ask for their help. They might know of a place we could use which would provide the best security for Jocelyn. You won't be left alone until we have them locked up for good," Erik reassured her. Jocelyn smiled as she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

James retrieved her purse and other personal belongings from her car. Nadir would be driving her car to Erik's country place and locking it inside the barn. Erik was to follow Nadir out to the farm, bring him back, and then return quickly to be with Kristine.

Erik called the Hornrod brothers. He asked for their advice, and talked at great length about the working with authorities to apprehended Raoul. Things were still a go as far as Erik was concerned. Sam Hornrod insisted Jocelyn be transported to his home. He would personally see to her safety. Sam made sure Erik understood he would guard her with his life.

Erik dropped Jocelyn off at Sam Hornrod's home, before he drove out to pick up Nadir at the ranch. Sam's mother would help him care for her.

James drove Kristine back to the hotel. He made sure she was safely in Erik's suite, and waited for his return. Under no circumstances would James leave her unguarded. Raoul could be watching for an opportunity to spirit her away. James sat on the sofa until Erik returned, keeping watch over Kristine.

The whole day had taken its toll on Kristine. She was edgy and her nerves were raw. As they walked through the lobby to the elevator, she constantly looked over her shoulder, heard every noise, and watched every person who glanced in her direction. Once in the hotel room, she began to relax. James tried his best to make sure she felt safe on the ride back. She considered Raoul's actions of late and they worried her. No matter the level of self-defense she had learned in college, it might not be enough to fight him off, or anyone else for that matter. In the bedroom, Kristine lay down and pulled the covers over her body in an attempt to stave off the chills she was experiencing. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She knew the room was warm, but her body felt like ice. She wasn't sure if it was the shock, if she was simply scared, or both.

James took time out to relax his eyes for a bit. With the door bolted and double locked, he knew it would take a lot to break into the room. He opened his cell phone and placed it in his hands. He had it ready to hit the 911 button, if necessary.

Erik frantically drove his car to the ranch. He wanted to retrieve Nadir quickly, so he could get back to the hotel and Kristine. Nadir was anxiously waiting by the back steps of the cabin when Erik drove up.

"Everything is locked up and secure. I have also reset the alarm system." Nadir informed him.

Once Nadir slid into the passenger seat, Erik dropped the car into gear and sped off towards town. Nadir phoned Meg and asked her to meet him at the hotel. They would stay on awhile with Kristine and Erik, before they returned to their new home and Marie's questions.

Things were falling into place. Everyone knew Raoul would try to kidnap Kristine tomorrow. Nadir wanted to be with Erik, but knew he should stay in town because he would have more patience with the authorities. Erik would be far too agitated to help anyone and when he became this way, no one could penetrate his defenses.

Kristine was nervous and wondered what they were planning. She was smart enough to know that Erik wouldn't let this pass without devising something, and at this point she was willing to participate in anything to stop the madness. She was sure Erik, Nadir, and James had formed a loose plan in the event they needed it. She wouldn't be surprised to know they had asked the Hornrod brothers for their help. She knew it had to be a simple plan and nothing elaborate, but it might just work. Erik would inform her soon and they would put it to the test.

----

The plan: to draw Raoul out into the open. Erik had to make it look as if he was leaving town on a trip. With a little confidence, Erik's guard would look as though it was down, giving a signal to Raoul, or whoever was watching, that Kristine was vulnerable. James was to appear lax in his duties, so Raoul and Bouquet could take her. The brothers were going to put tiny surveillance detecting wires in Kristine's clothing, so they could receive a signal from the transmitter to a small computer to tell where she was at all times. Following her in their car would let them keep her within range. Erik, wearing a disguise, would be watching from a different car, and ready to follow when the time came. Erik knew it was a long shot, but after talking to Nadir on the way back from the cabin and at the insistence of Sam Hornrod, he took it under advisement to contact the police. If at anytime during their observation he saw the police interfere, he would take matters into his own hands. Nadir would be with at the police station watching things develop and to make sure no one tried to interfere on that end. With Jocelyn's testimony and what they would find out about Raoul and Bouquet, it hopefully would be enough to put them away for their dirty deeds. Who knew what other evidence could be uncovered if they were to dig deep enough into Raoul's past activities.

James knew it would be a rough day tomorrow. No one knew how far Raoul would go, and if anyone would be hurt or killed. It was a chance James was willing to take for Erik. He owed him so much for his help and support over the years.

Their plan for Raoul was now set. They all hoped his reign of terror would end.

-----

Arriving back in the suite, Erik took Kristine into his arms. Tonight would be his last chance to make passionate love to her, before things started. He wanted to tell her how much he truly adored, worshipped and loved her. It might turn out to be the last time he ever made love with Kristine. He would let death take him, if it meant stopping Raoul from hurting her. Erik had something he wanted to ask her and knew if he didn't do it now, there might not be a next time.

Holding her tight in his arms he began to ask her, "What would happen if I weren't around anymore? What would you do? Could you go on, and someday love again?"

She interrupted him, "Erik, what are you talking about? _What if something happened to you? _What are you getting at…. are you leaving me? Oh, no, you can't think something would seriously happen to you. Do you? I won't hear of this talk. Stop it!" Her voice was cracking under the strain of how she felt after the words he had just spoken.

"No, my darling, I'm not leaving you, but let's be honest. What if… something happened to me? How would you cope?" He was trying to see how she would answer his questions.

"There would be nothing left to go on for. If you were not here, I don't think I could make it. I would want to die and hope Raoul would finish it. If not, I would seriously think about other means just to be with you. You are my life, my soul. You can't….." she broke down, and sobbed into his chest.

"Would you go on if there was a chance of having a part of me left behind? Would you want to live then?" Erik had to know if that might make the difference to her, to make her fight to live. If so, he would make sure there was that chance. He knew she had been off birth control pills. Somehow, they were causing her difficulties. She had been using other means of protection; so had Erik. Tonight he would ask her to forego using anything, and he wouldn't use anything either. It was hard to remember to use protection anyway, but he always did take precious seconds to put on a condom. He knew she was careful with the other means of protection she had been using.

She sniffled and began to answer him, "You want to leave me a part of you and hope I become pregnant? I have never thought of life without you, but if there is a chance to have you with me….God forbid you are taken from me. YES! I want to try. Please, make me pregnant tonight! It doesn't matter to me one way, or the other. If you live, then we will have a piece of each other to love, and care for."

All he wanted to do was dive deep into her, leaving his seed along with his passion and his love with her. This was the first time he had ever thought about wanting a baby. If he had died before this, she wouldn't have had any part of him left. This could be their chance. Absolutely no protection tonight. He wanted this last gift to remain with her forever.

Let their passions ignite.

Lowering her to the bed, he slowly undressed her, letting his hot, wet kisses fall on her body. For tonight, Erik wanted to make Kristine feel needed, wanted and loved more than he ever had before. He lay beside her on the bed, memorizing her body in his mind. It would sustain him once she was out of his sight. His hands roamed and caressed her soft skin. He took his finger, and by his lightly touching the fabric of the bra where her nipples were, he created a sensation that made her arch and move into his touch. He knew every secret to bring her pleasure. Using the end of his nail brought an even deeper erotic sensation to her, nearly making her lift her back completely off the bed. Breathless moans would slip out of her mouth while she bit her lip. He eased her out of her bra.

"Erik," would slip out between her lips every so often as soft whimpers under her breath. He placed his hands beneath her breasts, playing with them, gently causing her to stir and sigh more as she kept arching her back. He desired this effect from Kristine. He wanted her to be so wanton, passionate and hungry that maybe she would forget that this might be his last goodbye to her, his love song. He finished undressing her and he made quick work getting out of his own clothes.

They now lay nude, fully entwined in each other's embrace. He moved to join with her, and brought her with him on a journey they would never forget. Their movements were slow at first, eyes locked, each watching the emotions cross the other's face as each movement increased. Passion was truly a wonder to her. New feelings would happen each time they made love. Rough or slow, it didn't matter. These were by far the deepest feelings she had ever experienced.

Erik could feel a change in her. Something different and wonderful was happening. Their rhythm changed, and before they could prepare, it took them full-force. They rode the waves of passion, eyes still locked together, bound by their hearts and souls. They were one.

Erik hoped his gift lay deep inside Kristine. Above all, he wanted it to take hold, making a life. It was his hope for the future, his lasting love with her forever.

He began to weep, and tears streamed down onto her body. Reaching up, she wiped them from his eyes. "Shhh, my love, I know what you are doing and why. Let's not think of that, only of our love. Raoul won't win this nasty game. We will be together. He can't take our love from us." Pulling Erik down, she kissed him passionately. Her tongue wandered with his, sealing their night of passion. They didn't want to let go of one another. Erik knew he had to take his leave in the morning and see this to its end.

She had been watching Erik sleep for a little while before he stirred. He was so peaceful, lying there with his rough and damaged cheek looking back at her, making her love him that much more. He trusted her first and loved her second.

Morning came too quickly for Erik. He gazed at Kristine, never wanting to forget how she looked before he left. Her eyes sparkled with a serene glow. Her face carried a light he had not seen before. _Something not of this earth._ _Truly an angel, my angel, my guardian angel,_ he thought.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, and he pulled on his clothes. Taking a bag, he packed a few things, making it look as if it was full for a trip. He grabbed a coat and turned to say, "I should go, it's getting late. I want to make it look like I caught the last flight this morning. I will hide somewhere at the airport just in case Raoul, or Joe followed me, before I leave. Please, my darling, take care. Don't let him harm you. If you can, talk to him, keep his wrath at bay. Make him feel at ease. James will be listening to hear when you need him. He will be up shortly to put the wires in your clothes. I will get back to you as fast as I can." Bending down, he took her mouth again, kissing her passionately one last time before going.

Lying on the bed, not wanting to move, she thought of what Erik had left inside her womb. Kristine wanted this one gift to last forever. So, for a time she just stayed still.

A knock softly sounded at the door, causing Kristine to jump and come out of her reverie. Not wanting to answer, she kept still, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

"Kristine?" the voice said. "Are you inside? It's James. I'm here to help you, remember?"

Loudly, she said, "Oh, James, I am sorry. Can you hang on a minute?" Grabbing her robe, she ran to the door, unlocking it as she dashed inside the bathroom, "Come in, James!" she called, locking the door behind her. She started to take a quick shower and apply makeup in preparation for work.

Unsure of what was going on, James opened the door and slowly peered in, his eyes darting around the room as he assessed the surroundings. From the bathroom came Kristine's pleasant voice, "I will be out shortly. Please, take a seat."

James said, "Okay." Through close observation, he realized just what had happened in the room earlier. His face took on a slight smile at her shyness. James knew Erik was willing to give his life to keep her safe. Now it was his turn to help them both. About 20 minutes later, the door opened as Kristine stepped out, tugging the robe sash tighter.

James smiled at her and said, "I'm here to wire you for sound with a few electronic detection devices, at the Hornrods' advice. They'll be woven into the seams of your clothing. I'm using the smallest transmitter mic available. When the distance is too far for us to visibly see you, the device will keep you in our sights. It emits a blip on a type of radar screen, so we can track it on a special computer. Have you picked out what you want to wear for this intrigue?" James tried making light conversation to keep her calm.

"Yes, I want to wear jeans and a shirt and, oh, some boots. I can kick well with boots on. I can bring a man to his knees, feeling a great deal of pain, when I need to," Her statement brought a sadistic smile to her face. It made James wince and put his hands a little lower on his torso. Seeing him make the evasive movement made Kristine break out in a round of riotous laughter. It felt good to let out tension that way. James was trying to defuse her nervous energy, but instead she had made James feel more nervous, for a brief moment.

Trying not to let it get to him, James reached for her boots to put a wire inside the seam or throat of the boot first. He took the pair of jeans Kristine handed him and found a seam where another little wire could be hidden. Lastly, he took the shirt and placed one in the hem near the bottom seam. It was thicker there, less likely to be detected. James noticed that she wore a necklace all the time and insisted putting a transmitter in there, too. But first, he even glued a tiny transmitter no bigger than a poppy seed in between her toes. It would be the same kind he would attach in the necklace. Kristine sat there watching him adhere the tiny transmitter in between her toes and trying not to laugh. It tickled. She handed him the necklace, scooped the clothing up and went into the bathroom to change. Once she was ready to go, she grabbed her coat and purse. Today would be just like a normal day. James would take her to work, and then leave to run errands. Or at least that was the impression they wanted to give Raoul. At lunch, he would be late in returning. That would give Raoul or Joe time to encounter Kristine. Their attempt to take her would be foiled. James would be in a different auto with the Hornrods and the police would have the area surrounded. They would be tracking her whereabouts, and Raoul would not be the wiser. With everyone in place, they could catch Raoul and make the charges stick. Erik would be close by, listening on his receiver.

Arriving at the broadcast station, Kristine walked in. She made herself look just as she would any other day with apparently not a care in the world to bother her. She never let things show on the outside.

Throughout the morning, she kept on working, keeping her daily routine the same. She pushed herself through the morning. Her nerves were slowly building and grating on her, bringing her closer to the edge.

Mid-morning, Kristine received a call from Erik; hearing his voice calmed her a little. "How are you? Are you holding up under the pressure, my darling?" His voice was smooth and reassuring.

"I'm fine, now that you've called." Kristine tried to hide the shaky timbre of her voice with a little laughter.

Erik wasn't buying it. "I love you more than life, Kristine. You remember that," he replied.

He heard her sigh and say, "I love you," softly into the phone, as she hung up.

**Thank you, for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO and receive no monies for my work. This is pure fun for me.**

**Thank you, Susan, for proofreading for me and saving ML from tearing her hair out correcting all the unnecessary mistakes I make. ML, thank you, for time out of you busy schedule to beta for me. I do appreciate all you do.**

**Thank you's, to the people who take time to read and review this chapter. I do enjoy their comments. I have a new reviewer Mastersofnight. She joins Chapucera; kj62; Keyklee; Kelsismom, who left two reviews this time. How kind; and of course, Pertie.**

**I want to thank everyone else for taking time to read this story and happy and safe 2009 to you all. **

**With my computer will be getting a check up, and I have decided to post this a day early. My dear son will be attending to the diagnostics on said machine New Years Day. I hope to have it back that evening, but if not, I will respond as soon as it's returned. Drs. will be standing by to attend to me when I begin my withdrawal from said machine. Gerik might have to administer to me during it's absence. I know I will be pacing this room waiting. Until then....  
**

Previous chapter: Jocelyn is safe and Kristine knows what will happen to her if Raoul takes her. Erik says goodbye and hopes to leave her something special along with his love. James puts tracers in her clothes and now they Raoul's attempt fails.

**Chapter 31 Evil takes over and you try with all your power to reject it**

Hearing Kristine whisper 'I love you' broke Erik's heart when his phone closed. He could hear how scared she was, besides the heartbreak in her voice to have to do this. She had lived her life being kind to others, but some people were nasty, vengeful people who would stop at nothing to hurt others for their own gain. He knew it was hard for her to face. Kristine was Raoul's prize at the end of this spiteful game he was playing. Erik vowed never to play games again with anyone. He never had played one on Raoul, so why had he chosen Erik for this game? What Erik hid behind his mask seemed to be the catalyst for Raoul and he could think of nothing else that it could be. Erik wanted this whole ordeal over with, not next month, but now. His greatest desire was to go out to De Chagny International and take Raoul's life. To do it while no one watched sounded perfectly rational to him at the moment. Learning to use the Punjab lasso for "Phantom" had shown Erik a quick and efficient way with which one could take a life. No telltale evidence. If done right, it would look as if someone had taken his own life--precisely the idea Erik had in mind. Raoul would seem unstable and therefore take his own life. _Well, he has been acting weird ever since I first set eyes on him_, Erik thought.

Unfortunately, Erik's rage last week had disturbed Kristine. Would she think him capable of killing Raoul? She might. Kristine knew Erik hated Raoul for the twisted obsession he had over her. No, Erik couldn't kill someone and expect Kristine to ever love him, let alone marry him. That would never do. He had agonized over lying to her. It wasn't something Erik could do either. Damn, that's what he got for being a law-abiding citizen.

Nadir had done his part and had met with the man in charge of the Law Enforcement Center. He told the Captain about his concerns for corruption on the force and went on to reveal what the Hornrods had discussed with him earlier. They knew officers still on the force who were trustworthy, honest and upstanding. The Captain was angry when he heard the allegation and promised to look into things once this day was over. Also, the Captain would make sure it was to be a closed investigation. Right now his mind was on making sure this woman was rescued and safe. He hoped things went as planned, but anything could happen. At Nadir's insistence, the Hornrod safe list was given to the Captain and only those men were to be used on this case. The Captain understood the reasoning behind the request and put everything into place. Nadir also asked for discretion on this case regarding Erik and Kristine. He promised Erik none of this would hit the papers so the tabloids wouldn't get their nose involved. They would look for anything to make it sound as if a wild love triangle had taken place. In truth it had, but not the kind worth writing about. It would only hurt the rest of Raoul's family and Erik didn't want to subject them to any nasty gossip. They weren't at fault.

Erik drove his new rental car over to a perfect vantage point at the far end of the parking lot. From there, he could see the front entrance. He had parked among the employees' cars and it made the vehicle undetectable as it blended into the sea of parked cars. His idea to use the area was perfect and up next was the long, drawn-out process of waiting. Erik knew there were law enforcement officers in the area by now.

James took the time to check out the listening equipment that linked the Hornrod brothers, Erik, and himself. Everything seemed to be in order. One last check with Kristine and all would be ready.

"Kristine, clear your throat if you can hear me," James instructed.

She did. It worked.

"Okay, that will do," James signaled.

----

In the mean time, Raoul had Joe deliver his private plane, the Beechcraft KingAir C90GTi turbo prop (jet), to an airstrip on the outskirts of town. It was just off the highway. Ranchers often used it during the winter to drop loads of food from planes for livestock that still roamed in the area. During hunting season, deer and elk hunters used it to fly in for the weekends. After delivering the plane, Joe drove back to town in a company car that had been hidden behind some outbuildings.

Joe met Raoul in his office, where they checked through the supplies they were to use when they kidnapped Kristine. Joe had procured a bottle of chloroform, making it a snap to take Kristine without force. Since she would be unconscious and much easier to handle, they could leave the parking lot very quickly. If all went well, Kristine wouldn't wake for a few hours. They were confident no one would see them take her, or have the nerve to follow them if they did. Raoul's plan was to have them airborne within an hour's time. Once Raoul took off, no one would know where they were headed. Joe had an idea where Raoul's parent's home was located but couldn't pinpoint the island on a map. That information was never divulged to him.

Raoul's plan was perfect. Kristine would be his once they flew off to the Bahamas. They were to land on Great Stirrup Cay, and then boat over to the smaller island located north of the big island, Little Stirrup Cay. It was there that Raoul's family had built a vacation home. No flight plans had been filed yet for the aircraft. He would do that far from the area, giving false information, leaving no discernible trace of their whereabouts. _Erik will never have Kristine ever again_. _She will learn to love me in time. Within twenty-four hours, Kristine will be mine. _He was completely delusional, believing he could convince her of his deep love.

----

Time was ticking away when the dark car pulled into the parking lot. It was parked near the exit Kristine would pass as she left the building. Sitting inside the vehicle, Raoul and Joe scanned the parking lot, looking for the limo. It was nowhere to be seen. For the first time in a long while, things were shaping up in their favor.

----

Glancing up to look at the clock on the wall, Kristine saw it was time to head to the restroom before leaving. Things would start to happen shortly. Kristine started to shake uncontrollably just before she finished up in the restroom. Her legs felt like rubber. Her first instinct was to grab the sink for support. Nevertheless, she collapsed on the floor beside the sink. Fear gripped her mind as she sat there. She began to rock back and forth, all the while trying to gather her nerve to keep going. Her arms had a death grip around her legs.

Kristine's breathing was labored, and her head kept spinning. She was scared to think of what lay ahead, and disgusted by the thought that sooner or later Raoul would have his hands on her, or worse.

"Oh, Erik," she sighed. All she could think of was not being able to see Erik. If she didn't get up now she would never be able to do this, let alone walk. The circulation was starting to leave her legs because she was holding them so tightly. Just then, coming through her headpiece, she could hear Erik singing. It was the love song he had composed for her not long ago, and he had put words to it. Kristine took a deep breath. Her mind was gaining control over her nerves and she began to shakily stand up. Looking into the mirror she imagined Erik behind her whispering his love song in her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. This particular image steeled her to leave the restroom. Erik's voice began to drift off.

She walked to the front door of the station, turned her head to scan the parking lot, and she spotted the dark car. Fear went down her spine. Still scanning, pretending to look for James. _I have to do this. Take charge of your life, Kristine,_ and she walked outside.

Kristine knew that by allowing herself to be taken she was putting herself in harm's way. She turned to take a step back towards the front entrance, changing her mind. That was when Joe stepped out of the dark car, grabbing her by the arm with one hand and quickly covering her mouth with a piece of gauze doused with chloroform with the other. Out of pure instinct, she fought her attacker, kicking and trying to scream. Joe's strength was too much for her. She was still making it hard for him to hold onto her, as she fought to free herself. Joe clamped down tighter with his hand on the gauze, making sure Kristine didn't push his hand away from her face. He started to pull her towards the open door of the dark car.

Within seconds, she could feel the effects of the chloroform, making it harder to fight, and before she could get free, she went limp in his arms. The chemical finally took effect. Joe slid into the front seat of the car, pulling her in with him. Raoul became antsy, and started to pull out of the parking lot. He heard the screeching of wheels as an unmarked patrol car sped into the lot and right towards Raoul's car. As the speed of the dark car increased, the door on Joe's side slammed shut by itself. Raoul dodged the oncoming car by pulling into an open parking space, missing the cars on either side as he drove though. He turned out the second drive and onto the street, speeding off towards the highway.

Everyone at the broadcast station must have been at lunch that day. Unfortunately for Kristine, luck was with Raoul and Joe. Even the security guard was making his rounds at that time. "Perfect," Joe whispered. His hard work had paid off. One day, about a week before, he had taken the time to sit across the street from the station, and he had meticulously timed the security guard's rounds. Indeed, he did get lucky. Even luckier was the fact Kristine's body lay splayed across Joe, but he wasn't about to complain.

Angry, Raoul said, "Where the fuck did that car come from? It looked like officers from the force. Somehow they know what we've done." _What happened to my payoffs?_ he thought. Erik had to be behind this somehow. Raoul was angry and his speed increased. It was at that moment that Joe's hands were taking liberties with Kristine's body. As long as Raoul didn't notice, he would feel his way around her body, and what a way to spend the next 15 minutes! Raoul glanced over to gaze onto Kristine's face. She looked so peaceful at the moment, but out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement under Kristine's shirt. Joe's hands were feeling-up her breasts.

"You ass, take your hands off of Kristine's body this instant!" Raoul spat at Joe. He couldn't stop the car, since they were being followed. But in his anger Raoul swerved, making the car go sideways and then he had to correct it to keep the car from hitting the ditch. With his eyes on Joe groping her body, he wasn't looking where he was driving. Anger was taking over and Raoul wanted to remove Joe's hands permanently for doing what he had just done.

_Damn, I've been caught, _thought Joe_._ _But, we're going to die if he doesn't watch it. _Pulling his hands out from under her shirt, he lifted them both so Raoul could see. Joe knew he had been treading on very thin territory by doing that, but he had to feel what he knew he could never have. "Okay, okay boss! Keep the car out of the ditch, will you? If you die, you won't get to have her, and I might just get lucky and live," he replied, keeping his hands out in plain sight for Raoul to see.

"I can handle this car. You just keep your hands off Kristine and never touch her that way again. Do you hear me?" yelled Raoul. If he had carried a gun, he would have shot the Joe right then and there after cutting off pervert's hands. Raoul returned his attention to the road and continued on. He glanced in his rearview mirror to see flashing blue and white lights advancing off in the distance.

----

Erik had seen the kidnapping take place and was unable to help Kristine. _What happened? They've escaped. What have I done to her?_ Erik had become enraged as he sat by absolutely helpless and watched the love of his life stolen from him. Raoul had the upper hand. Erik's mind started to shut down, as a dark, menacing look came across his face that told of uncontrolled anger boiling beneath the surface was taking over. _I've failed you, my love._

James was trying to get Erik's attention on the mic, when a loud agonizing roar came over his earpiece. James grabbed it out of his ear because of the deafening pitch of Erik voice and then there was nothing.

"Erik, get control, man. Erik, can you hear me? Erik!" shouted James.

After a few seconds of silence, all James heard was a long, "Yessss," from the other end.

----

The van with the Hornrods and their equipment had left to follow Raoul's car behind the unmarked police cars. James was to get Erik, and they would follow close behind. The officers the Hornrods knew and trusted were giving chase and had radioed into where they thought Raoul was headed. The state police answered the call and were en route to intercept Raoul's car. In the mean time, one of the brothers was phoning in to the dispatch warning which direction Raoul's car was heading. The blip on the screen indicated the officers initial dispatch was right. Kristine's little tracking devices helped to track their position.

----

James pulled his new rental car up beside Erik's car. He waited for Erik to get inside. In frustration, Erik quickly exited his car, and now sat in the front seat of his friend's car. James stomped his foot on the gas and the smaller car sped out of the lot. The chase was on. Erik leaned back in the seat with his eyes closed in an attempt to stem his growing anger. James knew this wasn't good, and they needed to end this mess quickly.

----

Raoul had driven some distance when he turned the car onto the main highway. He was barely ahead of the vehicles that were chasing him and about fifteen more miles to go before he reached the airstrip. He set his high-powered car into a higher gear and was off.

James was now out of the town limits, and he coaxed more speed out of his car, trying to catch up with the other vehicles. They had to reach them in time, before anything happened to Kristine. James saw two highway patrol cars top the hill behind him as he glanced in his mirror. Slowing a little, he let them pass and that angered Erik.

"Move it, they can pass you," Erik growled.

"I have to obey the law or we could get stopped. I won't put us at risk, Erik." James glared at Erik. Nothing more was said as James increased his speed again.

-----

Raoul neared the airstrip, and he glanced in the rearview mirror and saw sheriff and police cars closing the gap. The van was not far behind. The entrance of the airstrip was straight ahead. Raoul took the turn at full speed, making a wide circle in the car around the plane, and slammed to a halt next to it. Raoul got out and ran to the other side of the car, opening the door and lifting Kristine out of Joe's exploring hands. He then moved over to the plane's cabin door. He struggled to get it open and Joe just looked on with a smirk plastered on his lips. _Had the fancy boy opened the door first, that would have given me more time to play with Kristine --now I'll refuse to help him_.

As Raoul struggled with the door, he had to put Kristine over his shoulder to get it open. He then placed her on the cabin floor, before crawling inside to put her in the co-pilot seat and buckled her in just as Joe got ready to board the plane. Raoul struck as fast as lightning and rounded on Joe, knocking him out cold as he landed on the dry, dusty tarmac. He had intended to take Joe with him. It had been discussed that after the first fuel stop, Raoul would let Joe out to make his getaway. After his groping of Kristine's body, all agreements were off. Raoul was leaving him to hang out to dry for the authorities and he didn't care. Let the chips fall where they may. Joe couldn't pinpoint for sure the island Raoul was taking Kristine. _They'll never find me._

Raoul dashed to his side of the plane and entered, locking the door behind him. He let the flight checklist go and started the engines. The city officers' cars and Hornrods' van had just come through the entrance when Raoul started the plane taxiing. Raoul noticed the state patrol car entered next, followed close behind by James and Erik. Raoul was an expert at navigating short takeoffs under dicey situations. He was surely in one now. When the cars slid to a halt, a cloud of dust swirled around and blew past as the wind from the wash off the turbo prop hit it. The officers dispersed and took aim at the plane's tires to shoot them out, but Erik stumbled out of the car and into their path. The plane's wheels barely missed him as he stood in the middle of the field, watching as they passed up and overhead gaining altitude. The plane flew away, and so did Erik's love, held captive in a madman's grasp. Holstering their weapons, the officers ran to Erik and threw him to the ground thinking he was part of the kidnapping. James and the Hornrods came running over to stop them. Erik lay on the ground mask-down, shouting and thrashing about to get free. When everything was explained, the state officers backed off and let Erik stand. His mask had deep scratches and dirt embedded in it from his fight to get free, and his anger was boiling over ready to lash out at someone. No one knew who Erik was or that he too, was a victim of Raoul's plot.

Raoul had given great thought to hitting Erik, hoping to kill him as he took off. How could he? If Kristine ever found out, she would never love him for doing that to Erik. Killing was not something he wanted to do, but he had been so close, so very close. Gaining altitude in the plane, Raoul looked down on the field, and what he saw down below pleased him: Erik wrestled to the ground and being restrained. The triumph Raoul felt at seeing Erik treated like that was well worth any punishment he would get if caught. To have bested this actor out of his woman was beyond words.

The officers went to the dark car and took the now conscious Joe into custody. They were handcuffing him as they read him his rights. Joe laughed. His plan was to tell them everything he knew anyway. No one made him the fall guy and got away with it.

Joe stood by the vehicle handcuffed and laughing when Erik spotted him. Erik got to his feet and charged Joe knocking him off balance. As Erik loomed over Joe, he began to beat the cuffed man. With each pound of his fists, they hit their mark and allowed his pent up rage to spill out on someone. Stunned, the officers began to pry Erik off Joe and they were amazed at the strength this man had. It took James, the two Hornrod bothers, and a couple of officers just to pull Erik off of Joe. The rest stood Joe up and stepped between the two men to protect the only person that might answer their questions, Joe.

James began to plead, "This is not helping Kristine, Erik. Get control of yourself. We have to see if this guy can tell us how to help get her back. You have to be strong for Kristine. Get a grip," Somehow, James had to get through to him before he kills the only man who can help them find Kristine.

Staggering back, Erik shook off the men, and he was way beyond anyone's control. An officer armed with a taser and prepared to use it advanced on Erik. They waited to see what he would do next. Erik stood there, trying to gather his senses to think straight. It was hard -- Kristine wasn't there. He needed her. Oh, God, how he needed her.

Joe regained his wits and looked over at Erik. He made a mistake and spoke before he thought. "Well, I see we got your little plaything from you, didn't we? Now she belongs to someone else. Soon enough she will forget you and your pathetic face."

Erik charged Joe again. His agility and lightening speed amazed everyone. This time he caused more damage to Joe's face than before. The officer then advanced on Erik and zapped him with a low voltage setting on the taser. He knew the man must be having a hard time of it with someone he loved kidnapped like that. But the officer reluctantly had to do his job. James ran towards Erik spread on the ground, convulsing from the effects of the zap and yelled at Joe, "Do everyone a big favor. Tell the authorities where Raoul is taking her."

"That, I can't do. He never told me for sure or filed a flight plan." Joe let out a nasty laugh. He knew it was somewhere in the Bahamas, but he wasn't even going to tell that much. He wanted Erik to suffer more for beating him up. In the meantime, the officers radioed to headquarters and told them what had happened. An officer also instructed dispatch to call flight control to advise authorities to put the description of Raoul's plane on alert across the country. Dispatch knew the airport would have the plane's ID number, as well as the make and model of the plane. It was mentioned to the officer that if anything important ever came up about De Chagny International, Philippe de Chagny was to be contacted. While waiting for more details, the sergeant on duty put that call through.

Nadir heard what James had transmitted into Nadir's earpiece earlier: that Raoul and Joe had taken Kristine. He was keeping a close ear on the developing situation now that Kristine had been kidnapped. The head of the Law Enforcement Center had called the FBI and requested help. They were flying down and would arrive within two hours.

----

Across town, when the information reached Philippe of what his brother had done, it angered him. There was no way he could help Raoul now, nor did he want to. He ran to his car and sped off towards town to the authorities. Philippe pondered what his brother Raoul had done. He had dug his own grave, and no amount of persuasion or throwing money at the situation would make any difference. Once Raoul was caught, the authorities would throw the book at him and Philippe had no sympathy for his little brother whatsoever. Since Raoul flew off in a plane with Kristine against her will, as well as crossing state lines, Philippe knew the FBI would be involved. _Damn you, my little, spoiled arrogant brother. You've gone and committed a federal crime, and no one will help you now_. He knew things hadn't been right for weeks, and this finally told him why. It was over a woman. That figured, knowing his brother as he did.

How could he tell their parents? It would kill their mother and destroy their father. Now was not the time to think of those things. When Raoul was found and Kristine was safe, he then would deal with his parents. Very soon, he just might have to talk to his father in private. The senior de Chagny might be of some help to the FBI, in case Raoul called their father for help. Keeping it from the newspapers was paramount, until he could tell their parents the full extent of what Raoul had done. He didn't need them reading any bogus stories about the kidnapping. He would call in a few favors, and, oh, how he hated doing that. It made him feel like his brother -- making people bend to his wishes, almost blackmail. It made Philippe shudder to think of it.

The FAA had been contacted. They were studying the radar for any planes that hadn't answered the emergency calls to identify themselves. Somehow, Raoul had been undetected so far; someone had to see his blip on the screen and soon. _How low was the man flying anyway? Had he flown so low that he was smashed into the side of a mountain? _Those thoughts and others were drifting through the air traffic controller's mind as the radar line circled the screen.

The FBI was running a check on Raoul de Chagny to see if he had had any prior run-ins with the law anywhere else. There hadn't been. But on a related item, there was a profile of a man that fit Raoul's description, who was being sought in connection with unsolved cases of rape throughout the state of Colorado. The computer screens in the combined sheriff and police offices were changing constantly with a stream of information regarding the case. A space was being made for the FBI agents to settle into when they arrived. It was across the hall adjacent to the Telluride Law Enforcement Center.

Philippe entered the center and was directed into the room where Nadir and the Captain of the center waited. He sat listening to the authorities as they told him about what had happened in the past weeks to Kristine and Erik. Nadir wanted to ask him if there was anywhere Raoul could fly that might be close to the United States. And if it was possible, could he fly there undetected?

Philippe answered, "Yes, you can do it. You have to know how to fly around undetected to get to our family's home in the Bahamas. We have a home on the island of Little Stirrup Cay. There is a small landing strip there, too. We have been cleared to use it by the local airport." He now was worried, and his voice wavered. Then he thought, _Why take this woman? What has my brother gone and done this time? _Philippe knew that once Raoul got down there, he could land and hide on any small island that was uncharted on most maps. If Raoul so desired, he could even hire a boat run by unscrupulous people to dodge local authorities.

Nadir asked, "Do you have any plane that could get us there before he does?"

"I have a jet that experimental and I'm testing it and some new equipment out before it's manufactured. It is bigger and faster than his. I'll call for it to be standing by." Philippe made the call.

Nadir called Erik and said, "Get back here now. Raoul's brother, Philippe, will pilot us to the Bahamas. That's where we think Raoul might be taking Kristine."

Erik motioned for James to come over, and he said they needed to go back to town right away.

Joe overheard and laughed, "You will never make it in time. Raoul plans to fuck her as soon as he lands. He wants to wipe you out of her mind. I hope he's successful." All they heard was nasty, hysterical laughter coming out of his mouth.

James restrained Erik as he pushed him towards the car. They both jumped in and headed back to town. Erik told James the details as they drove down the highway to the Telluride Airport and De Chagny International. When the conversation lagged, Erik desperately thought this had to be a bad dream, and he would wake soon to find Kristine sleeping in his arms, but it wasn't. It was as real as the scars on his face.

----

High above the clouds, a small plane flew along, staying just out of vital air space and it hovered low enough to miss radar detection. Kristine began to moan as she tossed her head from side to side. She was coming out of the fog she had been in from the chloroform. She gasped when she looked out and realized she was in a plane flying away from…"Erik, my love," she cried.

"Your love? Like hell he is. He's brainwashed you into this love affair with him. I won't stand for it anymore," growled Raoul.

"You won't _stand_ for it anymore? You spoiled arrogant brat. You fool! I will never be yours, no matter what you try to do to me. Where in hell are you taking me?" she asked angrily.

He didn't answer. He just sat there laughing and looking at her in a manner that made her squirm. He was licking his lips, and his look was one of lust as if she had no clothes on. Out of nowhere and without warning she tried to slap Raoul. "I suggest you curtail your fighting. If you do connect and I become unconscious, we might end up crashing. Can you handle flying a plane if you do knock me out?" Raoul's voice took on a snide tone as he tried to get to her mentally. He relished it.

Kristine didn't care, and answered, "I'll do whatever it takes to get away from you. If I have to learn to fly this piece of junk, then I will."

"My, aren't you a feisty one! I'm going to make you mine as soon as we land. You seem to me to like it rough. I'll have to accommodate you," Raoul said, and she could hear delight in his demented voice. He even rubbed his hand on his crotch.

"I would rather die than to let you have me. I swear I'll do it," she spat at him in reply.

"Now, listen here, I don't think I can let you do that. Time will be my friend. I'll have to reprogram you. I'll try anything to make you mine. After a time, you will delight in my touch -- crave it, for that matter. You will beg me to slip inside of you daily, even more, when you warm up to me." Raoul loved taunting Kristine this way. His plan was to keep her and never let her go.

Kristine was silently praying that Erik would find her before Raoul could lay his hands on her. If not, she would obviously find a way out. Raoul would never possess her. Never…….

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined to review, please do so.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed and I didn't get the ownership of POTO from Andrew for Christmas. It was on my list.**

**Big thanks go to Susan for proofing and ML for being my beta. Both women are doing a great job to help me get this story the way it should be.**

**And thank you, to my readers and those that left reviews: Keyklee, Chapucera; Arcedia; Pertie; kj62; Kelsismom and I can't forget Mastersofnight who is playing catch up.**

**M-rated strong language.**

**To my readers: I have made a change in the name of the larger of the two islands that I am using. The one I have settled on now is Great Harbour Cay. I was having trouble getting what I needed straight even after this long a time writing this story. Now as I tweak it, if find that I chose wrong and I admit it. I still will leave the small island Little Stirrup Cay. I just love that name. Both Little and Great Stirrup Cay islands are privately owned by travel companies or cruise lines. I had to use creative license for Little Stirrup Cay and let the de Chagny's own it. The switch had to come with the larger island. Let's get on with the story and thanks for listening.**

**Previous chapter:** Raoul has kidnapped Kristine with Joe's help. Together, they have gotten away, and Erik, Nadir, James and the Hornrods have given chase, but Raoul has flown away, leaving Joe to face the law alone.

**Chapter 32: Never let your mind wander from the one thing in life you want or need; fight to keep your real dream alive at any cost**

_Never…._Kristine told herself.

----

James had to wait for the effects of the taser to wear off before Erik and he could return to town. By the time they arrived at the airport, the plane was on flight standby waiting for their arrival. The Hornrods saw to it their equipment had been loaded. Nadir had just parked his car and was talking to Meg when he noticed Erik and James climb aboard.

Philippe's jet had flown all over the world on business, unlike Raoul's plane, which was a little smaller and better equipped for shorter distances. Raoul also used it to fly to the Bahamas on occasion, but it required one or two stops to refuel, depending on the speed and altitude he flew. To Philippe's knowledge, that was the greatest distance the plane had ever flown. In the mean time, Philippe had to re-verify for the authorities what type of plane his younger brother was flying. There were other planes available in the hangars. However, he wanted to make sure Raoul had taken the turbo prop he usually liked to fly. He had.

Raoul was required by law to fill out a flight log when on any trip. The flight log Raoul used indicated he had taken business trips in the plane. There were flights logged that matched the miles flown, but no business paperwork to indicate he had met with customers. By looking into the files, there were no coordinating contracts, bids, or invoices to be found. All the trips had to have been bogus.

It was becoming obvious to Philippe that his brother had used the plane to expedite his nefarious deeds, and they may have included date rapes. In their investigation of other cases the authorities uncovered a pattern. With the information supplied by Jocelyn on his sexual battery and rape of her and flight records to different cities, every indication pointed to Raoul--the prime suspect in many other open date rape cases around the state. The state police reports sent to the station verified it was Raoul. His photo had been passed around to the different women who reported being raped and they positively identified him. He had the transportation, motive, time, and the twisted inclination to do what the reports said had been done to these other women. Even the airports at the cities in question knew when he came and went, substantiating the times close to the occurrences. He was arrogant enough to think he departed those towns undetected, but on two occasions he was seen arriving. Those who witnessed his arrival, or any planes for that matter, made sure they always recorded the ID number. With this recorded evidence -- number and description of his plane as well as the testimony of the other victims, a strong case was being built against Raoul.

Joe had his own set of charges to answer to -- the initial abduction of Kristine, sexual harassment and sexual assault of Jocelyn. Then there were the trespassing and peeping tom allegations at Erik's cabin and tests needed to be performed for that on Joe's DNA. This might have to be dropped, so Nadir was waiting to see what Erik wanted to do once he had Kristine safe. He still hadn't made up his mind yet.

Owning the smaller jet had proved a greater temptation to Raoul than anyone anticipated. Raoul's debauchery had gone deeper than his brother ever cared to know. Philippe realized without a shadow of a doubt that it was his brother. Raoul's word meant nothing anymore. _Business my ass,_ thought Philippe. This whole ordeal was exposing a big lie and scandal would be waiting to break wide open when they returned. The business books showed the lies and deceit. Philippe was willing to help capture his little brother to make him pay for his actions. He would have to fight to save the business and probably his own reputation, since his name was linked with his brother's.

When he had finished making the last pre-flight check on this prototype -- the Hawker 4000 -- Philippe was ready to turn over the cold engines and make this bird fly like the wind. The eerie silence within the cockpit and cabin of the plane was broken as the engines started, and before they knew it, Philippe had Erik, James, Nadir, and Edgar and Tony, two of the three Hornrod brothers, airborne. Sam Hornrod, faithful to his promise, had stayed behind to guard Jocelyn. The others were headed on a clear path to the Bahamas, 1689 nautical miles nonstop. The weather conditions looked ideal, judging from the information the tower had given Philippe.

Erik sat, very solemn, in the passenger's cabin. With the plane's seating arrangement, Nadir sat facing James, who sat across the isle from Erik. They were silent, knowing no words were going to make it any better. There had been a few times when Nadir had seen Erik this dark. It had involved his mask and a woman. The woman usually screamed upon seeing his face unmasked, and then she would proceed to hurl hateful words before fleeing his apartment.

But this time it was a different woman, one who cared for him. She had been taken from Erik by a man, a very vindictive man, who didn't really know him at all. This man had stolen someone Erik cared for more than life itself. There were perceived ideas in Raoul's head about what kind of man Erik was, and, believe it or not, he had been judged purely by the mask on his face. Making those judgments showed how low and narrow-minded Raoul had been. Just a very small percentage of people could be that way, but the percentages were sadly enough growing daily. It seemed by this dramatic action taken against Erik that Raoul was capable of more.

James never left his trusty laptop behind; it always traveled with him. Earlier, on the ground, Philippe had told James to use his laptop on the plane to contact anyone he needed to. He assured James it wouldn't interfere with his instruments. They were state-of-the-art technology, designed to be shielded against receiving any signals other than from the plane. Philippe was the test pilot for the company who tested them for an inventor. Other instruments on this plane were purely experimental and awaiting patents. His work brought in prestige, besides another sideline for making money for the company. With the way things were right now, every dollar counted. He liked the idea of flying newly developed planes that were loaned to him for testing.

The entire cabin's window coverings had been closed earlier, thereby making it darker than usual for the daytime. James had to turn on an overhead light to see the computer keys better. He wanted to take a few notes on what he would find about the islands while searching on the Net, for a quick reference later on. But first, he wanted to make sure they couldn't hear anymore from the bugs Kristine had hidden on her clothing. No, there was nothing coming across the mic. Either Raoul had a jamming device aboard his plane, or they were too far away to pick up voices. He went back and listened to some of the sound bites they had recorded. It was one in particular that caught James off guard. He had missed it before in all the harried driving and trying to keep Erik calm. _Oh, damn! That scum Joe did put his hands all over Kristine. I have to make sure Erik doesn't find out about this. _He buried that sound bite in his files so it wouldn't be played by accident and Erik might overhear it.

James went on to bring up a map of the islands they were heading towards. He had to search deeper on the Net to find the most recent map available to become familiar with the area. He had just gotten an email from the brothers and it said: Faint signals and no voices can be heard. We think they are either too far away or he has found the devices or has jamming equipment aboard. We're not going to tell Erik about this development. That we leave up to you. You know him better than we do. They were right in not telling Erik. His last outburst while they were installing the security system made the brothers leery around Erik. His temper could get the best of him at times.

Coming over the headphones Philippe wore was word the FBI would be patiently waiting for their arrival on the bigger island to the east, Great Harbour Cay. Planes of this size had to use the main airport and shuttle over to the smaller island by boat.

There were so many little islands in the Bahamas chain, or Berry Islands, as they were called. If Raoul knew of their pursuit, he could divert his plane just about anywhere he wanted. He could land on any small strip of flat land located in this chain of islands.

James did have some contacts in the area, and he believed it might be good to call on them to help keep a thorough search out for Raoul's plane. _Damn, this is going to be tricky ._He would text one friend to see if he could charter to take just offshore of the little island. There, the boat could have a clear view if the plane landed. This could give them an upper hand over the FBI.

Yes, he would contact his friend right now. James typed a brief message to his friend asking for an ASAP replay. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait. James would approach Erik later about what he had just done.

Erik didn't look as if he wanted to be disturbed. He had begun to dream of the last time he held Kristine in his arms and the gift he hoped he had left inside of her. He prayed it would take hold and make a life -- their baby, a living, breathing part of them. And if so, this baby would be loved and perhaps possessing her beauty, and inherit their vocal talent. What a gift this child would be! He began to feel the tears sting the back of his eyes, slide under his mask and proceed down his cheek, dropping onto his shirt. Turning to the side so no one could see, Erik finally let his emotions take hold of him. He was crying in despair at having lost Kristine. Nadir turned when he heard sobs coming from where Erik sat. He motioned to James to turn out the bright lights, and that left the cabin in darkness. They gave Erik what he craved most -- privacy.

Nadir knew that if this didn't turn out right, Erik would be lost forever, never to act or write music again. He would just drift away, never to be heard from again, or possibly commit suicide. Nadir wasn't going to let that happen, if he could avoid it. Saving Erik from himself was paramount. This had to turn out for the best, it just had to. Thinking of Meg, Nadir knew how he would feel if anyone did this horrible deed to him. He would want to die without her, the same way he had felt after losing Mattie, and their son. _To have love twice—that blissful. But if I were to lose Meg through death, I am not sure I could survive. I think my heart would shrivel up and die, _he thought.

Farther back in the plane sat the two Hornrod brothers, Edgar and Tony, with their tracking equipment. The device showed Raoul's plane and all of a sudden, nothing, not even voices could be heard. Something happened, either the signal was lost or a jamming devise was turned on. The brothers had been so still, they thought everyone had forgotten they were on board. They tried to keep pretty much to themselves, and deemed it best to keep a low profile. That was why they were in the business of surveillance. It was all about making yourself as close to invisible as possible. In the passenger section of the plane, the men fell into a light fitful sleep as the flight progressed.

----

Raoul was preparing to land to take on more fuel. He hoped there would be no trouble once he landed. By the map he was following, he was just off the northwestern tip of Mexico near the coastline. He was familiar with this airport, but he still used his map, along with his eyes, to situate himself. He was on his final approach into a town called Progresso. He had come about 725 nautical miles from Telluride and just north of Merida. Landing there often to take on fuel, he guided the little turbo jet right down the runway, smooth as silk. Kristine had dozed off from either the effects of the chloroform, or the emotional trauma of everything that had occurred a few hours back. Raoul hoped he could get the fuel loaded and take off before she woke. He taxied over to park and exited the plane. There was no activity today, so that was a welcome relief for Raoul. He reached down flipping a little switch and gave Kristine's sleeping body one more heated gaze, before he stepped out of the plane. He made sure he locked the door because he didn't trust her if she woke and tried to escape. That would never do. Looking back once more he thought, _Oh, what I wouldn't give for some spare time right about now. _He shook his head, clearing his mind of the lustful thoughts that clouded his ability to think straight.

_Oh, let's hurry up and get the fuel loaded. I hope there will be no questions as to why I'm in a big rush. Slow down a bit, and draw less attention to yourself, you ignorant fool_! Raoul's mind raced.

A man drove over in a fuel truck and as the man started to exit the vehicle, Raoul said, "_Buenos dias_, I'm in need of fuel. Can you make it quick?"

"_Si senor_, one moment. Oh, I remember you from last month. Heading back again for a visit?" the man asked, stepping down from his fuel truck. Raoul then recognized him from before.

"Ah, yes, yes I am. Can you hurry? I need to get going. I'm a little late," Raoul firmly said, trying to hide the edge to his voice.

Just then, he looked up to notice Kristine had begun to stir inside the cockpit. He rushed over, slipped inside, and grabbed her by the wrists. Pulling her close, he quickly stole a kiss. His action inflamed her anger so much that she battled to make him stop. In the process, she bit his hand. He covered the place where she had let her teeth sink in with his other hand and sat back, shocked. Again, his angry gut reaction kicked in. He reached over and slapped her face. This startled Kristine. She defended herself as best she could inside this confined space, and all he could do was slap her. _If she only could slug him!_ she thought. _Oh, Erik,_ _I hope you can hear me, my darling. I keep praying and it gives me strength to think you can. _Believing Erik was somehow _still_ listening gave her the will to go on. All she could do was sit back as tears filled her eyes. They threatened to fall, but she refused to give Raoul the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He leaned over to touch where he had hit her. He kept telling himself he had to do it to restrain her from fighting him earlier. His hand lightly touched where a red, bruised mark started to show, and she instinctively batted his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I bit you once, and I would gladly claw your face this time! Get away from me!" she spat at Raoul.

"That, my dear, I can't do," he laughed such a sinister laugh! As quickly as he felt sympathy, his demeanor changed – he seemed a true Jekyll and Hyde. He went on without skipping a beat, "We'll have more time later for these little games, my darling, once we arrive at our destination. For now, you'll cooperate. I won't hurt you again. Do you understand? If so, shake your head for me!" he demanded. She did. A few tears slid down her cheek, no matter how hard she tried not to let them.

As Raoul stepped out of the jet and locked the door again, before he walked back over to ask what he owed for the fuel. He doled out the money with a generous tip.

Kristine watched him turn his back to the door and slipped out of her seat. She edged over and tried to open it as quietly as possible, but found it locked. It deflated her chance for escape. Demoralized, tired and still groggy the drug, she laid her head on the seat by the door trying to think of something else to try. It dawned on her; why not see if she could disable some of the instrument panel in someway. Mustering up the stamina, she slowly, she scooted back to the cockpit and over to the panel. She had on her boots. _I can kick hard enough to break a few gauges._ Looking to see where Raoul was, she positioned herself against the seat for leverage and smashed her heal into one spot. Her heal bounced off of it and nothing happened. It didn't break. _Why not?_ She'd try again. Still nothing. _What's this made of, bullet proof material? _

"_Erik I'm trying to get away, but he isn't leaving me any openings. I can't even disable this instrument panel," crying out in disbelief, she hoped Erik had heard her pleas._

"_Si senor_, thank you for your business. Come again," the airport attendant replied, tipping his hat to Raoul. The man climbed back inside his truck and drove it back into the shed.

After Raoul walked around the plane for his visual check, he finished prepared to enter the craft for his pre-flight checklist. It was then he noticed the plane lurch. Running around to the door, he fumbled with the lock and opened the door. Inside the cockpit, he found Kristine on the floor with her foot up trying to smash the control panel. He cackled and said, "See, you thought you had the upper hand by trying to damage the gauges. You can't. They designed it with bullet proof glass for safety. It also has a jamming device that I flipped after we landed so no one could track us anymore. I bet your lover somehow had planted bugs on you didn't he. Get back to your seat," as he stood there watching her slowly move before he grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her into the seat. He went about finishing his pre-flight check list and restarted the engines as if nothing happened. All the while, he laughed under his breath at her misguided attempt to stop him. Taxiing back out, he prepared to leave the airstrip. No authorities were anywhere to be seen and this trip had, to this point, been uneventful.

_How did he know I was wearing bugs? Shit, they'll never find me now!_ Her resolve faded into despair.

He remembered that Kristine didn't have a passport, but they were almost at their destination, and she wouldn't need one for a long while. Raoul didn't plan on leaving the island for a very long time, not until she accepted his unconditional love. If necessary, he could wait for a lifetime. The physical part -- his usual slow, delicate and very romantic actions -- would be how he would win her. Raoul gave it some thought, _I could do romantic._ His charm had done it all for him before, but to be romantic – that was a completely new concept to him. The art of being romantic would require more planning, more thought, and much more tact. Raoul was so deluded that he couldn't make up his mind how he wanted to have her -- rough and fighting, or soft and romantic. His mind was teetering on the edge. Chuckling about his previous thoughts, Raoul's felt his pants tighten. His amorous thoughts took over his mind and had given him a shot in the libido. As the flight continued, his fantasies took his head away from the boredom of the long flight ahead. Instead, his mind took a detour… a flight of depraved visions of what he could do to her once on the ground. Since he couldn't gain what he needed most, he only felt a heightened hunger for it.

Kristine sat over as far as she could from Raoul, trying to come up with a plan of escape for their next stop, if there was to be one before they had reached their final destination. All she could do now was try to escape, since the bugs were no longer of any help. Once she got away from the plane, maybe they would work again. There had to be a way to get out of his control. She must get to a telephone to call Erik and the authorities once she escaped. If she were caught again, the call would alert them and so would the tracer bug. But, she didn't know where they were, or where they were going. _"I have to ask to see if he will tell me anything at all," _she thought_._

"Since you are flying me somewhere, may I ask where?" Kristine sat up and asked. She tried to lace her voice with pleasant, lively tones, but that was harder to do than she had thought.

"I'm taking you somewhere far from that freak's grasp," Raoul said smugly.

Kristine was offended by what Raoul had said, and before she could stop herself, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Erik is no freak! You're the freak, the madman who has kidnapped me. Land this fucking plane and let me go. I won't do as you say!" She had used a swear word and those only came out of her mouth when she was pushed too far.

After Raoul had put the aircraft on autopilot, and he had again soundly slapped Kristine again across the face, he felt so exhilarated. He said, "Shut up, woman. I am calling the shots now and you will do as I say. I'm not a freak as you say."

She cowered against the plane's cockpit wall, and shook with fear. He knew that had gotten her attention. Raoul had balls, all right, to hit her once -- but twice? He was laying himself open for a reprisal if Erik caught up to them. That second, more powerful, slap must have hurt, but he was desperate. She was pushing his buttons and because they were flying he couldn't take action as he wanted to. It would be different when they landed and he could play his little mind games on her before he took her upstairs. Toying with her first would make it more gratifying to him. He would put her in her place.

Kristine cowered in the corner of her seat holding her face, it stung. _Yeah, right. So much for his promising not to hurt me again,_ she thought. She could feel a huge welt starting to form where his hand had landed. She looked over to see Raoul's eyes burn with rage and showed he meant business. She couldn't read him at all. His mood swings were hitting like rain bands in a hurricane battering a coastal town; expected, but unpredictable as to how long they would last until the storm passed.

Now she was not sure she wanted to press it anymore with him. Erik told her to do whatever Raoul ordered, avoiding conflict when necessary. She hated the notion of giving into his demands. What choice had she now?

She was miles up in this plane heading who knows where? Time would have to be her friend. Just how long would she have to wait?

----

Erik was getting short bits of rest, laced with disturbing visions of what Raoul might be doing to Kristine. Each time he would drift off, he would be jolted by horrific visions. All too soon, reality slammed him back the present. There he was, flying without Kristine by his side. He was lost, following a madman who had taken Kristine from him.

He called out to Philippe, asking it they had heard anything. Rage filled his mind when the answer came back, "NO!"

Nothing, no more communications from ground control in regards to the plane. The radar still showed no indication at all. Just where were they? Did they land for more fuel? Nothing from ground control. It was so frustrating. Erik curled back over himself. He hugged the seat so he could pull off his mask for a brief moment to air his face and wipe away the tears.

James caught a glimpse of Erik's face. He didn't want to be detected as he watched Erik. His heart ached for his friend.

Within moments, Philippe received something on his headset. "Hey guys, I just had a communiqué saying a Raoul's plane landed in Mexico near the coast for fuel. In the front seat was a woman. She never got out of the plane. They were seen fighting in the cockpit, immediately before taking off".

"Are they sure? No, he had better not hurt her," yelled Erik. "And why haven't you said anything about hearing her conversations?" looking straight at James and then the Hornrod brothers. "Just what are you hiding from me?" His look was full of anger and mistrust. They were hiding something; he could feel it. Erik became so enraged that his two friends had to restrain him, before he hurt himself, the others or the plane.

Nadir tried to talk to Erik calmly. "Listen, you have to get yourself under control. Your actions could jeopardize us all. Don't do this my friend, for Kristine's sake. Pull yourself together; she needs you to be strong. Erik, we all do. For whatever reason the men have done this, we will find out later. Maybe he has some equipment to jam stuff. Erik, think about it. Philippe does testing for companies. Maybe his brother does and Philippe is not aware of it. If the airwaves are dead there is nothing anyone can do." Erik seemed to relax a little after Nadir broke through his anger.

"At least we know she is still okay from the last report they had. They are headed in the direction of the island his parents own. Philippe, are we gaining on him yet?" Nadir asked.

Philippe looked at the gauges and then replied, "It looks like we have gained about 3 hours on him, and we have a little more to go. We will be over the coast line of Florida shortly and out into the Atlantic waters," Philippe stated and firmly added, "but Erik, you've got to get control of yourself. I don't want to crash there if we can keep from it. Crash landing in water is tricky and our chance of survival is slim."

Philippe was having a hard time trying to keep calm, simply because of what was going on in the back of the plane. One wrong move and they smashed a window and the plane could experience problems, big problems.

----

The sun was setting behind Raoul's plane, casting the sky in a darker shade of blue. Below Kristine could see many small islands dotting the horizon. Distant lights began to show up. Dusk was settling in. She glanced behind to see the sun's big orange globe begin to set.

Raoul knew he needed to land the aircraft soon. It wasn't wise to come in after dark with no lights on the island's landing strip. He would be cutting it close as it was.

In the back of her mind, she had to know why this man, correction monster, wanted to kidnap her. She bet he had his pick of hundreds of women from all over. My God let's face it; he was a rich, successful and a somewhat handsome man. But Raoul was by no means her type at all. On the contrary, he was too 'pretty boy' for her. She liked the rugged man's man look. That rogue, slightly bad boy persona Erik projected. Truth be told, he was a handsome, sweet, affectionate, kind and loving man underneath the façade he presented to the public. It was a Hollywood image that he kept up for the outside world to see.

Turning to look at Raoul, Kristine broke the silence by asking, "Of all women, why me? It doesn't make any sense, just because he wears a mask, you strongly believe you are better than Erik?

"Yes I do!" He went on, "As you see Kristine, I am very wealthy beyond anything you could imagine. Our family connection reaches back hundreds of years. Prestige drips off our name when spoken in elitist circles. Just what can your Erik do that would compare to this? Why he's nothing Kristine, a nobody. He's from the entertainment industry which makes him unworthy to wipe your shoes, let alone declare undying love for you, touch your body or make passionate love to you. Yes, I do know what he has done to you, and mark my words, I'll make him pay." Raoul went from a cool calculating tone, to a vengeful one, filled with deadly hatred.

Kristine's determination faded when she heard the hateful words about Erik spill from Raoul's mouth. How was she to maneuver her conversation with a man like that? Her one objective was to try and gain his trust enough to escape once they landed.

"Erik is nothing like you portray him. You don't even know him. He has proven himself in his work and you can see it in the way people look up to him. They call him a friend. They would do anything for him when asked. You can never be like him. I know it. You're sick, demented, sexually driven in that defiled mind of yours. I will never submit to you. You'll have to kill me, or better yet, I will kill myself. If I can't have Erik, I want no one!" Kristine had made her final vow.

Raoul laughed with a sinister hideous laugh that filled the cockpit of the plane. Glancing over at Kristine were dark eyes staring at her with no depth whatsoever. It was as if his eyes were dead. His mind had finally snapped. She began to pray they weren't far from landing. She could see more island lights in the distance getting larger and brighter. One had to be his island. Raoul hadn't told her of their destination. If she tried to ask now, would he tell her? Kristine had to try one more time.

"Raoul, I have never been to the Bahamas before. Which one are we landing on? What is it called?" she eased the question out. It took every once of energy to make her voice calm, sweet and alluring, but she did it.

That little show of kindness seemed to click for him, and he started talking in more normal tones, "Well, my dear, we are landing on an island our family acquired over one hundred years ago called Little Stirrup Cay. We have the most modern amenities fitted on the island. Over the centuries, many luxuries were added to sooth the body and mind. You will find a great home there waiting for us. Inside you will find a fabulous bedroom that will fill you with pleasure upon seeing it. A massive hand carved four-posted bed. Undoubtedly, I'll make your body writhe among the sheets when I fuck you, and afterwards we can take a bath in such luxury as you have never seen. You will cleanse your skin with scented waters to float your troubles away, while my hands work your every need."

She watched as Raoul talked and acted strangely, not sure of what he would do next. But all he did was to continue to talk, "There is great food that will peak your tastes buds. We have magnificent views that will absolutely dazzle your eyes. If we were ever to leave this island, nothing you will ever see will surpass it, now or in the future. But wait, we will never have to leave. We have everything we could ever want at our finger tips. And if we don't have it, I'll see whatever you desire is shipped in without delay."

Kristine knew things were going to get desperate soon. She felt the plane bank a little, coming into the wind to start the descent to land.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever connected to POTO, ALW or anything else other than my ideas in this story.**

**Mature language and unsettling behavior in this chapter.**

**Thanks go to Susan for proofing this chapter. ML is very busy at this time and has not been able to edit. I will add her changes when she gets them to me. It may be this way for a while, so hang in there and have pity on anything you see that is out of sorts. Susan and I are doing our best.**

**Thanks to those who have left reviews, Chapucera; Arcelia; kj62; Kelsismom; Pertie and MasterofNight who is working hard to catch up. Without you, I would be under a dark cloud. This insures that I smile and flex my cheek muscles. And, I'll have you know, these are the only muscles that I am flexing this time of year…LOL. **

**Previous chapter:** Kristine is kidnapped by Raoul and Joe. Joe is left to the mercy of Erik, before his friends and the authorities can pull him off. Philippe takes Erik and Nadir, along with the others, on a flight across the country and to an island in the Bahamas. They will try and reach them in time to save Kristine from a fate worse than death.

**Chapter 33: The point of no return and choices must be made.**

Time flew by. The larger island, Great Harbour Cay, seemed to appear out of nowhere on the horizon. To Philippe's left, before they made their final approach, he thought he could see the lights of his parents' home on the smaller island. He observed off in the distance, at other end of the island, there was a strip of land and he could see it had been illuminated. He could make out small fires dotting the landscape forming a runway. Had his brother landed already on the island after dark? Even by doing this, Raoul had taken a great risk and proven to Philippe that his brother was unstable. Time was of the essence if Raoul had indeed landed, and Philippe feared for Kristine's physical safety as well as her mental state.

When Philippe landed the plane, they were to meet up with a team from the FBI. He felt sure Erik would push his way into going with them in an attempt to free Kristine. If he begged to go and was turned down, Philippe imagined Erik going off alone and mounting his own rescue attempt. Philippe was delegated by all present to be spokesperson with the FBI. Erik couldn't deal with anyone right at the moment, even if it was his fiancée who was the victim of the crime. He seemed too wrought with emotions to handle things and he would fail without the help of others. Philippe's valued contacts had moored their boats at a certain dock and, without that knowledge, if Erik went at it alone, he would never arrive on the island. Most of the boat owners were wary of strangers, and the mask he wore surely might make the owners think twice before renting out their boats. They were a superstitious lot, after all. His temper could be another turnoff. Erik needed his friends, whether he thought so or not.

---

Philippe knew Raoul's mind seemed to center solely on Kristine. His own darkest fears surfaced. If Raoul had violated her in any way, he knew it could possibly lead to his brother's untimely death. Just how would Erik handle that particular piece of information was anyone's guess. That thought disturbed him the most. He wouldn't think about that now. His only hope was for them to arrive in time.

_Please, dear God, stop him, _Philippe prayed. If she reasoned with him for an hour or more, maybe they could arrive in time. It was all he could hope for.

----

The landing gear locked into place, jolting the plane a little as it began the descent. Philippe announced on the overhead speakers that everyone should buckle up for landing.

The lights of the local airport illuminated their way after landing and they made an abrupt stop at the appropriate terminal. Outside noises could be heard as a set of metal stairs was secured under the front hatch of the plane.

Everyone began to stow whatever excess gear he had with him, and then Philippe unlocked the cabin door. They were approached by men in uniform from the local police and from behind them came the FBI. Philippe introduced the small group to the man in charge of the island bureau, Daniel Masters. Simon Graves was the detective from Great Harbour Cay Police Department. Philippe and his group were ushered into a room that had been set up as an operations headquarters. It was faster than traveling downtown. Philippe informed the FBI about what he had seen from the air as he made his approach flying past his family's island. This information was corroborated by the Great Harbour's control tower; a plane had indeed landed on the island. The blip had eventually stopped over the island. When the meeting ended, the large group was escorted outside and they walked to a couple of vans and began to load.

The docks where Philippe's contact had moored his boat for the group's use were close by. The FBI had arranged for the local boat to approach the island so as not to tip them off if anyone was watching. Philippe's family name helped to make this easier. The family's name was respected around the islands, and he was grateful for that consideration.

Daniel Masters was willing to do whatever he could to facilitate the rescue of the kidnapped woman. To make any mistakes at this juncture would be disastrous. He knew from the papers sent to him that the lady involved was the fiancée of a well-known celebrity. He made sure that no leaks to the press would be tolerated. That was very important, and he had stressed that to his whole staff. The person caught doing this was assured of immediate dismissal, with no exceptions.

Erik was ready to go. It took the best efforts of Nadir and everyone else to contain the man. They explained to him that his cooperation was vital -- he had to listen to what Daniel and Simon said.

---

The de Chagny parents had been informed of what their son Raoul had done. Philippe saw to that before he left. He decided they had to be told, and knew his father would insist on it. They had been told that he had kidnapped a young woman and had sexually assaulted and raped countless others. It devastated and disgusted his father. For one split second, he wanted to shoot his own son for his behavior. Their mother was so distraught she needed sedation. She was beyond comfort, very near hysteria. A nurse was hired to care for her around the clock until this whole affair ended. His father needed to help the authorities, and he couldn't care for her alone. He also needed to be on hand to advise his other son, Philippe.

The older de Chagny responded to every request for support and supplies required, no questions asked. He had asked Erik to accept his most humble and heartfelt apology for whatever grief or pain his young son Raoul had inflicted on him and Miss Daae. Erik wanted to accept and harbor no ill feeling, but his heart just couldn't right now. He had believed the older man when he said that Raoul had been out of his control for some time. The elder de Chagny understood his feelings and would ask Erik again when the ordeal was over.

An FBI agent was with the older de Chagny in case Raoul phoned home for any reason. He also tried to fill in the elder de Chagny on everything that was happening while the father was not in contact with Philippe.

---

Raoul was determined to land on the little island and had radioed instructions to light the drums that acted as landing lights. It was now or never. If they perished, she wouldn't ever be with Erik. What a win-win way to look at it! Either way, Raoul's macabre sense of things told him he would win.

He landed without incident on Little Stirrup Cay's small grass landing strip. One of the staff had driven a Land Rover up beside the small plane to meet him. He secured his hold on Kristine before he exited the plane. He would see to it that she never left his side, and his strong arm clamped around her waist as a precaution in case she bolted. They sat in the back seat of the Land Rover as it headed toward the large home.

Kristine's vision had been obscured by the darkness of the night, so she had no way of knowing just how to get away or where to go if she did. The house was brightly lit, illuminating the grounds just outside the windows and door. As they drove closer she could tell vegetation surrounded the house. A sweet aroma from the flowering plants drifted in the night air, suggesting a romantic setting. But to Kristine, it was far from that – she was sure it as a nightmare which would never end.

Inside the grand foyer, Kristine asked if she could freshen up. At first, Raoul was leery, but he relented, knowing how long she had been held captive. He asked his staff to stand guard outside the bathroom door and window. Her hopes fell when she heard what he said to the staff; "Never let her out of your sight. If you do, I will personally kill you!" Kristine wasn't sure if the people had any idea they were involved in a kidnapping; if so, then someone might help her. She vowed to try -- what other choices were open to her?

Walking with the men to the nearest powder room, she leaned over and explained to one of the men what was going on. She went on to say, "Raoul is facing federal charges because of it, and so will you, if you don't help me get away, please. My life may depend on it." Kristine spilled everything. It took all her reserve to keep calm.

One man just grinned and never answered; the other said, "Lady, either way we could die -- my hands are tied. I have a wife and child to think of. Do not cause trouble. You do not know what he is like to work for, but we do. Just cooperate -- do not make trouble."

With that confession, Kristine lost her fight for control. Tears spilled out. She ran inside the powder room and locked the door, with her back against it slid down to the floor, and let the tears flow.

"Erik, where are you? I need you. Please help me," Kristine pleaded, before she curled up on the floor in a sobbing heap.

---

The tracking devices James had woven in her clothing were starting to show up again on the screen the two brothers carried with them. They knew she was on the island and out of the airplane. Then, all of a sudden, they heard her sobbing plea for help. Tony signaled for Daniel to step over.

"Sir, I hear her voice, and she is pleading for help. I can't tell Erik, or he'll become uncontrollable. What do I do?" Tony asked.

"We'll keep this among ourselves, and you tell me what you're hearing. It looks like Erik has taken out his ear-piece, and we want to make sure he still thinks she can't be heard," Daniel responded. Just then, he met James' very intent look. He, too, had heard her plea, and he glanced over to see that Erik wasn't wearing his hearing device. He gave a look of relief. Tony handed Daniel an extra ear–piece, and he put it on. Daniel nodded that he could hear her sobs.

The FBI team was grateful for their insight in putting the tracking devices on Kristine's person. It gave them some idea where she was on the estate or in the house. Being able to hear the conversation was a boon for the team. In the meantime, they were in the final stages of a plan to get on the island. There was a group of men standing over to the side near the vans and they were awaiting orders for the mission. Heading towards the vehicles, each person loaded with equipment, the group split up before loading. It was Erik, Nadir, James, Philippe and Daniel in one van and the rest of the FBI in another van. Lastly, the island police filed into its own vehicle. They proceeded to the docks.

----

The FBI agent who was with the elder de Chagny found out that a skeleton crew was on the island to operate the house and grounds of the estate. It was anyone's guess who Raoul had arranged for as backup.

----

Erik rubbed his temples in an attempt to keep the headache he had from getting worse. With no food for hours**,** plus little else that would help keep his nerves at bay, it was impossible for him to settle down. But the last straw had come when Kristine was wrenched from his sight. It proved to be more than he could handle. Now he couldn't hear her because the bugs were jammed. In frustration he tore the device from his head and threw it on the floor of the van. He never thought to check it again. He just took everyone's word that she could be heard. Later, he would regret his actions.

Everything seemed to be taking forever. He knew they had to follow rules, but right now rules be damned. He just wanted to rid the world of Raoul. He had been a menace to so many that he had to be stopped, before he could do anything to Kristine. _Oh, God, if he has violated her_…. Erik couldn't think anymore, it hurt too much. She had done one good thing for him -- she had loved him. Because she loved him, she was in harm's way. No contact with any woman had ever produced anything good for him. He should have stayed away from Kristine, but he had been drawn to her. He had fallen in love with her at first sight.

The caravan had come to a stop, and Erik looked out to see a couple of fishing boats tied to the dock. One man stepped off a boat and waited for the occupants to step out of the vans. After gazing through a sea of faces, a big, heavily French-accented fellow walked over to Philippe and shook his hand. He was very happy to see him. His shipmates flew off the boat to greet Philippe, who was stunned at the attention he received. Anyone could see he was well-liked and respected.

The big Frenchman stated with pride, "Whatever you need is at your service. My ship and crew are willing to follow you anywhere you require."

"The authorities will brief you about the situation and would like your help to get to our island. My brother has taken a woman against her will and we have to get her back. It could be dangerous, and I want you to know you can back out and no one would think less of you and your crew."

"Why, sir, it would not do for me to back out on you, when you have helped me build my business up to where it is today. I owe you my life, for without it I would not have my family and this crew at my side today. Tell us what you need us to do." The big man's chest was puffed up and full of pride as he spoke of what he owed Philippe. All the men nodded at the statement. They, too, wouldn't have steady work without Philippe's help.

Daniel spoke again to the group, explaining once more what he needed the men and boats to do. The boats they would be using were the regular boats that delivered supplies to the island. Their crews knew the area and the waters that surrounded the island so the FBI made sure and questioned them about the people on the island. The two boat captains also were familiar with the people who worked on the island for the de Chagny family and might tell him more than they would to the FBI. He went to ask, "Did either of them know of anyone who had boasted about any extra money recently thrown their way? They responded—not to their knowledge. Had Raoul done that, it would definitely attract the unsavory ones. The rest were said to be very loyal to Philippe and his parents. The troubling fact--there was no way of knowing who was on the island at this time of year.

While various questions were put to the agents by the crew and quickly answered, James walked over to Erik to see how he was holding up.

"Is there anything I could get you, sir, any coffee, food or medicine?" James inquired.

"No, James, I just want to hold Kristine in my arms again." A deep sigh escaped Erik's mouth.

James shoved a bottle of water into his hands, said, "Drink!" and then walked away.

Erik looked at him with a deep frown, but knew he had to push the liquids while in the islands. He opened the bottle and downed it in a couple of gulps, tossing the bottle back at James to dispose of. James just let out a slight laugh, catching the empty bottle in mid-air and stashing it in his backpack. The bond between the two men was formed by a deep, lasting friendship.

---

On the floor of the powder room, Kristine just lay there, feeling the cool tile against her face and body. Pushing herself up, she finished what she had come inside to do. She looked into the mirror before washing her face off. _What a mess you are, Kristine -- wipe your face and prepare for a bumpy night. Don't let him get the best of you or let him violate you. Do whatever you have to do to survive for Erik, _she thought_. _Reaching down to gently touch the little transmitter in the hem of her blouse, she gave a smile, knowing that her man was on the other end of the signal. She gave him one last _I love you_ before she left the room. Putting her hand on the knob, she turned the lock and pulled the door open. Outside, the same man she had left standing guard was still there, and he greeted her. He gave a short nod and motioned for her to follow him down the corridor to the large living room.

Raoul sat on the sofa, sipping a drink and twirling the glass to make the ice tinkle as it touched the sides. He grinned and patted a place on the sofa next to him, inviting her to sit. She stopped short, narrowed her eyes and scanned the room for somewhere else to sit. Instead, she picked a chair on the far side of the room and walked over to it with an air of defiance and sat down. It was far enough away from the man who made her blood run cold. The way he looked at her caused a cold chill to run up her spine. There was no way in hell she would allow him to get his hands on her if she could think of anyway to stop it.

He let out a loud laugh at seeing just how much distance she had put between them. "You didn't think that long space between us would keep me from taking you now, did you, Kristine? I will, soon enough." His eyes scanned her body slowly. They stopped at her breasts for a long, hungry look, and then his eyes darted back up to hers. The expression on his face let her know it wouldn't be much longer before he tasted what she refused to offer.

Kristine's stomach lurched as it fought the urge to throw up. Swallowing the rancid taste with some difficulty, she grimaced as it burned her throat going back down.

"Excuse me, Kristine. Where are my manners? Would you care for a drink?" Raoul spoke with all the sickening sweetness he could, letting it fall past his lips with ease.

"I would prefer a _sealed_ bottle of water. Thank you," she spat back at him. Her face gave a look of stone-cold hatred as her chin rose again, and she looked him straight in the eyes.

He turned to the man standing by the door and ordered for a bottle of water to be handed to her.

Kristine examined it carefully before she twisted off the cap, making sure it was truly a _sealed _bottle of water. It was. Had it not been, she would have refused to drink it. She wouldn't put it past him to drug her, allowing easier access to her body. That was one thing she would fight with all her power to see that it didn't happen. After she finished, Raoul stood up and approached her, making Kristine jump. He extended his hand to her, saying, "Come, my dear. It is time for us to go up."

She wouldn't move. Kristine had planted herself further in the chair, refusing to leave. Raoul leaned over to ensure he had her arms in a death grip and yanked her to her feet. They faced one another as his eyes bore into hers. He wrenched her arms behind her back and he kissed her. She fought him as best she could. She even tried to bite his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth, but he was on to her. Quickly raising her knee, she tried to give him a lower-knee kiss in the groin, but he moved his legs quickly and stopped her. He had battled other women before and knew their tactics and was ready for anything she sent his way.

She pulled back, breathless from fighting his kiss and used the one chance she had to spit in his face. Raoul smirked and said, "I applaud your efforts to try and stop me, but I'm one step ahead of you. Others have tried; some were lucky and got in a shot or two. One even bit my tongue. Save your strength, you will need it elsewhere tonight. As for the shower you just gave me, we will be taking one later." Raoul let a wicked grin spread across his face. Just thinking of having her body in a shower with him delighted him! He took his hand and wiped the spit off his face and went to dry his hands on her jeans. She jerked to avoid his contact, but it did little to stop him. He slowly slid his hand up and down her thigh each time getting closer to the spot he desired.

She cried out, "Stop," and broke down feeling disgusted and degraded as his hand came closer to his intended target with each wipe. The thought of being groped made her sick, but what choice did she have. He had her at a disadvantage on the stairs. She'd have to think of something fast. Time was running out.

Angered at the time they had lost, he started to pull her over to the stairs. She retaliated the only way she had left. She began to resist his forceful pull and wrenched her left hand free, and before Raoul could react she slapped him hard across his face. As her hand connected, her engagement ring's setting cut his face from right to left, leaving a nasty red gash. It went from under the eye down to the edge of his mouth. The ring had shifted to the underside of her hand when she wrenched free. She felt a blow had been struck in her favor. Suddenly, he slammed her back into the railing, bending her left hand over to see the large offensive diamond sparkling back at him. He yanked the ring off and put it in his pocket.

"Give me back my ring, you bastard!" She meant every word.

"Not this one the _Freak_ gave you. I will get you another ring -- better and bigger." Raoul puffed out his chest as if he were a rooster strutting around for her.

After hauling her up a few steps, he managed to drag her farther up the long flight of stairs, and when she resisted, he yanked her harder. At once her feet went out from under her, and that caused her to lose her footing and slam her right side into the stair tread. She felt a sharp, deep pain under her right breast which made it hard to breathe. She slid back down a step or two. In his haste to get her upstairs, he yanked her up four or five more steps before she cried out and tried to stand.

Oblivious to her painful cry, he said, "Don't fight with me, Kristine, or I will take you here on the stairs and not in the privacy of the bedroom in a soft bed. Trust me. You will like it better up there, not here." Raoul's voice was laced with venom and lust.

She sobbed with pain when the shock of what he said reached her ears.

"No, you will not take me anywhere, here or that bedroom!" she shouted. The pain hit her midsection again, and she wrapped her free arm around her body for support.

Before she could react, he slapped her hard and said, "Get up or spread your legs here! Make your choice!"

Accepting her fate, she hung her head and slowly began to rise. She trembled in fear. Everything she had tried to do was in vain. Raoul would possess her body soon enough. Slowly, she walked up each step, still in the grip of Raoul's forceful hand.

As they took the last step onto the second floor, he pulled her towards an intricately-carved set of French doors. He turned the knob and the doors opened to reveal a huge room with a massive four-posted bed standing in the middle. She had never seen a bed so large before. It truly frightened her.

Raoul bent down and swept her off her feet. He took five long strides to reach the bed, and then he tossed her body on top of it. He barked out orders and ignored her as she yelped in pain. "You will find a gown and robe in the closet. Change! I will be back in a few minutes. Be on the bed waiting for me when I return," he demanded, and then he turned and left the room. He made sure to securely the lock the door behind him.

Standing in the hall, his thoughts of ripping off her gown made his blood run hotter; he would finally get what he had sought after for so long. Tonight she would be his. His lower body was hard, hot and straining against his pants just thinking about what was to come.

In the back of his brain, a part of him was fighting to be heard. _You talk about taking her with romance. How can you call what you have in mind romantic? She will hate you if you take her with unbridled force. Remember--do it slow and gentle._ Raoul shook his head and tried to gain control between the two battling forces vying for dominance in his brain. Neither good nor evil existed anymore, but instead a phantom shadow lurked in between. He still was the same person, but something was working its way to the forefront of his thinking. Was his mind fighting one last time to be it as it should be? Was the kind and caring person trying to emerge or was the ugly truth finally rearing its head in a final attempt for ultimate control? His thoughts screamed,_ My mind's going. Help me!_ There was no one there to help him. He had alienated everyone and now he faced what he had become. Would this monster he had created win in the end? Raoul's head ached with the forces battling it out inside. He had hid it from his family and they never know what horrors he battled deep inside his mind. Had they known, they would have locked him away and thrown away the key. Why all those years ago, when the voices and the mood swings started, didn't he ask for help?

Unable to answer his own question and feeling very flustered, Raoul ran down the stairs to the living room and grabbed a bottle of liquid courage and poured a very large drink. He downed it -- one large, burning gulp. It scorched his throat as it slid down and he began to pace the room waiting to return upstairs. His mind was still in turmoil. All he could think about was Kristine and he wanted a future with her. What was their future after tonight? In truth, he had no fucking idea. He was only taking it hour by hour. If only his mind stayed clear enough.

---

Frantically searching the room for a way to escape, Kristine spotted the balcony doors. Moving over to them slowly, she saw that the height was more than she could jump. She probably would break something, and the fall could certainly stop her from being able to run. If all else failed, she would jump anyway. She had to stop him. It was rape, plain and simple. In his mind, he had deluded himself into believing he was going to make love to her, but instead, it showed how sick he was. She moved as gingerly as she could to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. That was her only defense for now. From all she had been thinking about, her stomach churned, and this time she had to throw up. The pain was severe as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Between her fears of the inevitable and the pain in her side, it was getting harder to breathe. Had she broken a rib or two? If so, would he still take her? God, how could she be able to stop this madness?

A key turned in the large door to the bedroom, and Raoul stepped in to find that Kristine was not on the bed and that the doors to the balcony were open. He dashed over to the see if she was lying on the patio. Raoul stood there in shock. She was gone. He knew she would jump instead of letting him take her. _Damn, where did she go?_

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**_  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to POTO, ALW or Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves lyrics. (I just borrowed them this one time.)**

**Thank you, Susan for proofing and now for another surprise—ML is no longer my beta. As I told you last week, her schedule was overloaded, and so it was her own idea to leave me. She said, Susan was giving me what I needed and that there was no need for her to help I say, Thank You. **

**I'm on my 5****th**** beta. I guess I have a rotating door attached to my story. LOL Anyway that is my news for this week. Susan has taken on the mantel of beta, but prefers to be called a proofreader, so I will humor her. Anything to keep her happy, chocolates, clean her house, if that were possible, which it's not — distance is the key factor. Send her Gerry. Ah, well, I shall have to think that insane thought over and not do that. It was just a brain fart, nothing more.**

**In case any misspelled words are detected, Susan was not at fault. I added some things and might have messed up things. If so, I apologize.  
**

**Those who reviewed, thank you. They are: kj62; Chapucera; Arcelia; Kelsismom; and my 200****th**** reviewer, Pertie. Wow, thanks. One has been missing for some time and I hope to hear from her soon. Hugs and it will get easier. Trust me.  
**

**Enough, on with the story.**

**Last chapter:** Erik and the men prepare to locate Kristine. Raoul comes into the suite looking for Kristine. The room looks empty.

**Chapter 34**: What lay before them? It could be a disaster beyond their wildest imagination or not.

Raoul took a moment to stop and listen. His eyes narrowed, taking in the slight noise he heard. There was a light, discernible shuffle coming from the direction of the bathroom. The door's lock made a noise as it turned, and the door opened very slowly: out walked Kristine. She was holding her sides with both arms now, gasping for breath.

In his mind, he hadn't noticed that she was injured. All he saw was the woman of his dreams within his grasp and he walked over to where she was standing. His eyes slowly and amusedly moved over her from head to toe and back again. He wondered why she hadn't gotten into the gown he had supplied for her, but no bother. It would be to his delight to undress her himself. He moved swiftly forward and took a firm hold of her arms. He surmised by her behavior that she was playing a game so she wouldn't have to submit to him too soon. He had started to separate her arms to get to the buttons of her blouse when she winced and yelled out in pain. This was no game. Her scream was sudden, and it wasn't faked.

Deciphering this, Raoul's face softened. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"As if …." she hissed painfully, "….you cared!" she lashed out at him between breaths.

"Make no mistake, Kristine, I do care. What happened?" he questioned her again.

This showed his mind teetered between reality and his warped fantasy world. He reached over and touched her rib cage. She shrieked out, doubling over with pain, and tried to move away from him. Her breathing was shallow but labored and she fell to her knees, unable to stand any more.

Suddenly, he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. This time, he took care how he place her down. His face showed overwhelming concern. What was he to do? He ran out of the suite to the top of the stairs, yelling down for someone to wake the cook. Momma was also rumored to be the best island medicine woman and had other talents, too. People sought her out, seeking advice and readings, visions that no one could explain. She delved into some black magic and had a second sense about things. He never trusted her but the rest of the family adored her. Upon hearing this, one of the men ran off to the back of the house to find her. Rushing back to the bed, Raoul fell on his knees next to Kristine. He gazed at the woman of his dreams. He had wanted her to be his so badly since he first saw her, but now she was lying there in front of him in great pain. All his anger had dissolved while he watched her struggle for breath. What had he done? But she looked so delectable lying there on the bed, so easy to take, unable to fight. This was his moment, his chance. Would she forgive him when she recovered? His sick mind was going back and forth. His thoughts raced between lust and concern.

---

In a few minutes, heavy footfalls could be heard running up the stairs, and a woman's voice was heard breathing hard and muttering to herself.

"What you wanting this late hour?" were the first words out of the woman's mouth. She fought for long mouthfuls of air, stopping short when she saw Kristine lying on the bed struggling to breathe and in great pain.

"Make way," the woman said as she pushed past Raoul.

"Child, what ails you? Let me look!" the woman asked.

Kristine looked into a pair of deep, dark, caring eyes that met hers. She grabbed the woman's hand and held on tightly. The woman's free hand began to press around Kristine's abdomen up to her rib cage. It was then that Kristine let out a deafening scream. It was so loud that it filled the room, reverberating off the walls and out the open balcony, drifting into the night.

"Hush, hush, child. You crack or bruise two, maybe three, ribs from what I feel and need be propped up for breath. I wrap chest, hold all in place. We get you better. I make potion, you drink. It make you rest, feel no pain. Let Momma do dis t'ings for you," she stated. Momma smiled gently at Kristine, smoothing her hair back and she put a curl behind Kristine's ear. The poor beautiful lady stole Momma's heart with her frightened, helpless look. What had the boy done?

She turned on Raoul and scolded him, "What you do dis pretty lady? She hurt. You beat her, like you do others? You vile. Get out of way, you no-good t'ing. Leave here, do not bother lady. Go! Go!" Momma demanded, shoving him out of the room and taking the key hanging on the outside of the door. She was a large and forceful woman who even intimidated Raoul. She would make sure he didn't come inside and bother them. Her concern now was for the lady. Momma knew Raoul was bad. How she knew wasn't something she could explain to anyone. She just knew. It surrounded him when she gazed upon him.

A very dejected Raoul retreated to the bedroom down the hall from the suite. His night of heated passions and desires had gone in to hell. He didn't know when he would be able to get back in to see Kristine. That woman! His family loved her, and it was hard to get around. She took control of anything that was in her way. _Damn, why didn't I give her some time off before I arrived? _ This put a damper on his libidinous desires, and he didn't know when they would be soothed. He decided to take it in hand and get some relief. It looked as if it would be a long night. He had no control over events, but he could satisfy himself for now. He'd make sure the old woman paid for this later.

Momma returned to tell Kristine, "He gone now. I care for you. I have key, he not get in again."

"Raoul has taken me from my fiancée." Struggling for the breath she needed to talk, Kristine went on, "He says he won't let me go," she cried. Tears were flowing freely, and she felt safe again.

This woman's eyes expressed comfort and warmth. There was something calming about her. "Shhh, little one, he not harm you, I here. We get you rest and then we worry."

With special care, Momma helped to remove the blouse and bra Kristine had on. After some thought, she found it best to use a sheet from a nearby dresser drawer and began tearing off strips to make something to wrap around Kristine's chest for support. Once the wraps were in place, Kristine's breathing slowly evened out and wasn't so labored as before. Momma walked in the bathroom, took a cup from the counter, and started to mix in some powder with water. The pockets of her dress held a myriad of things no well-respected medicine woman would be without. She stirred mixture together with a toothbrush handle before making Kristine drink it down.

"What is this?" Kristine's face screwed up at the bitter flavor of the potion, and then she settled back on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. Momma pushed more pillows around her for support.

The older woman stroked Kristine's hair and hummed a tune that made her feel safe. The powdered drink worked its way through her system and it started to take effect. She peacefully drifted off to sleep.

In Momma's thoughts she silently vowed,_ I not leave your side pretty one. I make you safe or I make boy very uncomfortable with my chants. Many t'ings I know. Raoul not know. Best he mind his manners or he find out what I do! _

---

On the ride over, the Hornrods and Masters heard everything up to the injury she suffered on the stairs. They knew the situation was sticky at best.

Two fishing boats dropped anchor farther out from the shore line of Little Stirrup Cay. Inside the boat sat the rescuers, waiting to start their mission. Twelve men dressed in dark scuba suits and tanks slipped into the water, making their way to shore. They found a secluded beach where no one could see them come ashore. Once in, they slipped out of their scuba gear. Underneath the suits, they were dressed in swim trunks and a watertight vest that held their weapons. After they had all gathered and re-evaluated their plan, they took off down the beach to find a footpath in the grass that led up to the house.

Masters stopped and motioned for the Hornrods to be careful. They had heard certain things over the ear pieces that made them believe tensions were heating up in the bedroom. He knew by the short conversation Raoul had had with Kristine that things could take a dramatic change. They had to move fast. Then another person's voice was detected. This person had some kind of control over Raoul that seemed to be able to protect Kristine. He knew they had to move even faster now. Raoul could take revenge on the woman; they had heard her voice as she pushed him out of the room. They knew that for the most part Kristine was safe. Just how long before Raoul overpowered the older woman, or worse? They knew he would want to remove her in a most efficient way, or he might never get to Kristine.

As the others kept walking, a scream could be heard floating over the landscape before reaching the group. Erik stopped cold to grip Nadir's arm with his hands. "It's Kristine." His voice was just above a whisper, and intense horror registered on his face. "He's raping her -- God, no!" he whispered with anger. Taking off in a dead run, Erik moved a few feet up the path and was tackled from behind by Nadir and they fell on the ground with a thud.

"Get off me, you fool, I have to stop him anyway I can!" His hushed voice was steeled with power and fury.

James came over to help hold Erik down. It was going to take more than these two men to do the trick.

Daniel sprinted over to get Erik's attention. "Sir, from what I can hear, things have taken a turn for the better. She's fine. Some other woman is seeing to her. We've determined she was hurt when he tried to take her up the stairs and she fought him off."

"What do you mean, she was hurt? How do you know? What are you talking about?" Erik was becoming furious, and no one was giving him answers.

"After we landed, it was determined that they were out of the plane, and the hidden mics picked up their voices again. The jamming device that was aboard the plane no longer could do its job once they were off the plane. James notified me of this detail," he replied. Erik turned to direct heated and angry looks at James for withholding this information.

"I instructed them not to tell you. Blame me, sir. Now can we get going and get this mission over with? I think you would like to reunite with your fiancée. Am I right?" Daniel motioned for them all to move on toward the house and to make sure they took precautions. More of the people inside might be acting under orders to resist.

Simon caught up with Masters to see what the matter was. He was told, and he went back ahead to his group.

Erik took Masters at his word and tried against what seemed like insurmountable odds to keep his resolve in check. He had to find Kristine. Later he would take his revenge against Raoul, and no one would stop him.

Coming up under a large balcony window, the men could hear the light voice of a woman singing. Erik shook his head, telling them the voice they had just heard wasn't Kristine's. They checked to see if any other men were near the door they had chosen to enter. On command, the men slipped inside with guns drawn.

They were now standing in the kitchen, where Philippe informed them quietly about the layout of the house. "There are two sets of stairs, one in the main foyer and the other one off the pantry for the service staff to use." He also told them how many more rooms were along the upper level. They would eventually come to the largest suite, which was where Philippe believed Raoul had put Kristine. He told the men he thought the cook was in caring for Kristine.

They split into three groups. The first two groups each taking a set of stairs to search the house. The third stayed below to help search the lower level and to guard the exits.

Erik, Nadir, James and Simon's group went up the back stairs. Masters and his FBI men took the front stairs. As the first group passed the living room, they found two men sitting there. The men didn't fight and gave up very easily. The four men who had been left below were signaled to come retrieve the men. The detainees began to explain what they knew. They finished up by telling what they had heard coming from upstairs.

---

Simon led his group up the back stairs, checking each room as they passed. They had come upon a door just before the main suite. Inside, they saw Raoul sprawled across a bed, asleep. Before Simon could stop him, Erik dashed across the room and leapt onto the bed, landing on top of Raoul. He began to methodically beat the dozing figure.

He shouted, "Where's Kristine?" at the top of his lungs while his hands wound around Raoul's neck, closing tighter and tighter.

Barely able to talk, Raoul spat out, "I think we have guests." He took in great gasps of much-needed air as he added, "Kill me and you will never know, freak!"

Erik let go of his tight hold slightly, but kept his hands around Raoul's neck. "I heard her scream. What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Raoul let a nasty smirk cross his face just as he licked his lips in a lecherous way, and then he began to boast, "I did enjoy a little something before you gentlemen arrived." Raoul knew Erik would take his revenge when he uttered those words. It came as no surprise when a fist smashed into Raoul's jaw, and then, a snap and a crunch were heard right after. Raoul's jaw was shattered! Raoul hadn't planned on that little mishap.

Erik delighted in the fact that he had caused Raoul to struggle with intense pain. He knew Raoul wouldn't be speaking for a few months and his food would have to be sipped through a straw. It pleased Erik to no end that a vast amount of pain had been inflicted on Raoul, especially after what he had done to their lives.

Erik pushed off from the bed, rushing past the others in the room and ran out towards the large suite. Daniel was about to open the door when he found it locked. Pushing him out of the way, Erik put his shoulder into the door and it burst open. He surveyed the room. Kristine was lying on the bed, with her shirt and bra off and something wrapped around her chest. Beside her was an older woman who was gently humming and stroking her hair. Seeing this, Erik started to shake at what he thought Raoul had done.

In an attempt to keep him calm, Momma hurried to speak in hushed tones. "Boy not hurt lady in that way. He use force, drags her up stairs, hurting ribs. She not touched." With gentle kindness, she pulled the shirt over to cover Kristine more; in doing so she gave the sleeping lady as much modesty as she could.

You could hear a collective sigh of relief fill the room from behind Erik. The others had filed into the room to see Kristine on the bed and the other woman was explaining what had happened.

Erik slowly walked over to Kristine's side. Tears were streaming down his exposed cheek, resembling a small waterfall. Underneath the mask, so many tears had caused the adhesive to loosen, and it slipped just a little. Erik took it off. He didn't care who saw his face now. He was with Kristine and she was all that mattered. No one visibly flinched.

Momma continued, "I fix potion so she sleep, pain was great. I not let him touch her. Pretty lady be fine, you here now." Momma stood up and moved out of Erik's way. She walked over to the group of men and ushered them out of the room as she shut the door behind her. Erik didn't break the door. Instead, the old latch had given way under the strain of his shoulder hitting the door. Years of moist salt air had caused the lock to become rusty inside and making it the weak link that broke.

She went on to explain. "I know nothing, till I brought to her. Boy filled with regret, when saw her pain." She went on, "He mixed-up boy. Mister Philippe, it is good see you here. You help save her?" she exclaimed, excited to see him there.

"Yes, Momma, we have." He gestured around to the others standing beside him.

"Good, I go start coffee. Make food for you. Come, let them be. She fine now." She began to push most of the men away from the landing, coaxing them towards the kitchen.

Before she started to follow, she abruptly stopped upon hearing the sounds of heavy moans coming from the other bedroom. Philippe, who had stayed behind said rather sarcastically, "That's my brother. He is feeling more than a little discomfort at the moment." He didn't feel a bit sorry for his brother's suffering. Instead, he was glad to see him hurt. It wouldn't give back what he had taken from the other women, but in Philippe's mind, it was a small start towards justice.

"I make potion for that," Momma said.

"No, we shall let him be. He deserves to feel pain. I want him to wallow in being deprived forever of-- the joys of the flesh." Philippe poked fun at Raoul's expense in a snide attempt at humor. His off-the-cuff remark felt good.

----

Up in the room, Erik slipped into bed beside Kristine. He took her hand in his as he began to sing to her. It was the new song that had been rushing around in his brain on their special day at the cabin. No words to the melody, at that time, had been set to paper. It finally made sense to him why he couldn't produce them until this ordeal started. He had needed further guidance to bring it all into perspective for him. Before, in the cabin, he had no real deep inspiration to think up any words. Early that morning when he had left, before she had been taken, the whole scope of their plan brought on the words, just when the possibility of its failure sank in. It gave him that spark he needed to write his lyrics, and he had hastily written them, memorizing them as he went. His mind never stopped repeating every word, until they were committed to his memory. Recalling those words, he started to sing his song softly to Kristine.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me, there you'll search no more_

Hearing his own loving words made more tears stream down his face, and they ran down the damaged side of his face and dropped onto his jeans.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

Each set of words had special meaning now. She was safe and he wanted to erase the hurt she had suffered. All he had to do was see that she recovered and for her to marry him as soon as she felt well enough.

_Look into your heart _

_You will find there's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

When he sang of sacrifice, he truly meant it. He was willing to do whatever it took to bring her back. Yes, he would fight, and most of all, everything in his life was done for her.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for _

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yes_

He felt her stirring a little as the words appeared to invade her subconscious mind. Did she know he was there or was she dreaming?

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yes_

He took a deep breath as the next line meant so much to him.

_Look into your heart, baby_

Oh, that word baby -- yes, there had to be a baby now, more than ever. Kristine was safe, and hopefully their chance at conception had taken hold. He prayed it had. She moaned and started to move with ease as his words soothed her inner spirit. And most importantly, he had vowed that he would die for her.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Yes, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yes, die for you _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

It became clear to him she was responding to his words. The more he sang, the more she stirred and tried to open her mouth to say something. The last verse held the most meaning as he sang it for the first time. The words came rolling out. He _had_ gone all the way for her and found her.

_Everything I do, darling_

_Yes, we'll see it through, I will see it through, oh yes_

_Look into your heart, tell me something_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for, oh, yes_

_I'll be there, I want you back_

_Oh yes, what's that _

_I'm going all the way, all the way._

Erik still cried as he sang to Kristine. Tears continued to flow more when he completed the last verse. His voice had been clear and soft. She kept moaning, jerking, and then a deafening scream stirred her from the sleep she was in. She tried to sit up. Still in a fog, she feverishly scanned the room to find the voice she sought, as if it came from a nightmare, but instead it turned into a dream. She took a slight breath as she heard her name spoken with love and deep adoration.

"Kristine."

Drifting in and out of the haze, she heard again…

"Kristine."

Turning towards the sound once more, she thought it was a phantom, a dream to tease her in her misery.

Krisss…….tinnnne…..

She started to cry. She had heard her name again. This time with more depth, as if a song had drawn her out of the foggy mist she was in.

"Kristine, I am here. I am real, not a dream. You are my love, my life." Erik reached over to kiss her lips to prove to her that he was real. She pulled him down again for another joyous kiss. She wanted to partake of his lips, to taste him, and to smell his wonderful scent. Never did she want to let him go. She broke their kiss and sobbed into his neck for the longest time. Erik just savored this time. It meant his breath was worth breathing, and his life worth living again.

Leaning over her, he began tracing her face with his fingers, and in doing so, wiping off the tears along the way. Bright hope reigned. These tears were ones filled with happiness, but more importantly, they were shed for the sheer joy of their reunion, and those were the ones that Erik wiped away. He brought her left hand up to place a kiss on it, when he noticed her ring was missing.

"Kristine, what happened to your ring? Darling, did you leave it in our room?" Erik gently asked. He knew she never left their room without wearing it. It was a ritual with her before leaving in the morning to make sure it was on her finger.

Looking down at her hand, she gasped. Once it came to her, she shrieked, "Oh, God, Raoul ripped it off my finger before he dragged me up the stairs! He has it." Suddenly, she realized who had her ring, and her tears returned with a vengeance. She missed the only piece of jewelry Erik had given her and she hadn't gone with it since the day he proposed.

Erik left her side and raced down the hall to where Raoul was last seen. His mind was seething, and he was driven by pure, adrenaline-filled anger. Anyone could see it pour out of his body by the way he moved. He pulled opened the door, and he charged towards Raoul's limp body lying on the bed. He began a pocket by pocket search for Kristine's ring. Feeling it through the fabric of one pocket, Erik took out his pocket knife and sliced the cloth open, retrieving it.

All the while, Raoul never knew what was going on. He had long since passed out due to the excruciating pain in his jaw. On the side of Raoul's face, Erik saw a long, bloody red scratch and he knew his love had left her mark across his cheek, and that that was why he had removed the ring. This made him burst out laughing. Ironic as it was, she was the one who had left Raoul a remembrance of her own. This one would forever leave a visible mark on his cheek. Erik's mark was the unseen but painful broken jaw. The meaning was clear; Raoul had become a broken and scared man. His face was not as bad as Erik's, but to a man like Raoul, it would be devastating. He no longer was the pretty -- boy, instead, he was the monster. Erik smirked.

If Raoul made it to prison, it would be something Raoul would never forget. He might find all of his nasty deeds returned to him in ways he never envisioned or wanted. That in itself was disturbingly heartwarming to Erik, and quite possibly the ugly truth. Revenge was sweet, and he wouldn't have to lift a hand to see that it happened.

Striding back into her room with pride, he held fast to the precious ring. Erik knelt beside her on the bed, slipping the ring back on her hand and sealing it with a kiss. Kristine beamed with joy at the ring's return to her barren hand. Erik leaned into kiss her with adoration and deep love mindful of her injuries. He wanted more, but he would only do what she would allow him to do. She was letting her hands run over his bare chest, feeling his chiseled muscles and this exploration felt wonderful.

---

There, huddled around the kitchen work island, were the rescuers, watching this formidable island woman making her famous coffee -- after which, she whipped up a batch of eggs and fixings to feed the hungry crew.

Talk was buzzing around the kitchen when a bloodcurdling scream was heard coming from upstairs. Each man leapt up from his seats to run up the stairs. They were stopped when Momma said, "Now don' worry, she now awake. All she been through now remembered after sleep. She in good hands. Go. Sit," she said with authority waving her hands in a gathering motion for the men to return.

The best aroma filled the kitchen. It came from the coffee pot on the stove, which minutes before had finished brewing. The group laughed and returned to their places around the counter to taste a cup of her coffee. It was sublime.

Momma continued to chop and stir up magic in a bowl.

Philippe said, "Wait 'til you taste her eggs. They are a little bit of Heaven here on earth. She is the best chef I have ever had the pleasure of watching cook. Her meals rival the best restaurants of the world."

"You just silly, Mister Philippe. I make what I know and I know food." Momma touched her round body with a grand flair of her hands and let out a hearty laugh. There was more to her expertise, but the woman was wary of telling them all she could do. Some things were downright frightening, and others could possibly deem it superstitious. It was what she was taught by her grandmother and she also learned it from her mother. It went back for generations in her family.

The men just watched as she shook and laughed. Philippe reached out and hugged her. He said, "Without question, dear lady, that you do." He had the greatest respect for her no matter what her beliefs or practices were. She was a treasure worth protecting.

"I take coffee up to couple and back to cook food." She filled a tray and started to take it. Nadir proceeded to coax it from her. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her upstairs to the suite. He knew there was more to this woman than just cooking. He, too, came from a country that believed certain things and practiced centuries-old customs that would be shunned by most of the world. He felt a kindred spirit in her.

Momma knocked softly. She could hear rustling, and then "Enter." She turned back to grin at Nadir, and then they walked in.

Nadir set the tray down and noticed Erik's cheeks were flushed, along with Kristine's. He knew when they interrupted they the couple was in the midst of renewing themselves -- as much as they could, considering the condition she was in. Nadir just grinned as he looked between the two guilty faces.

Again, Nadir's eyes drifted over to study Kristine. She had a towel over her chest to cover up her lack of clothing. The bandages made it uncomfortable to wear her shirt. As he observed, there on her cheek was a visible bruise, and it had darkened some since last night. Nadir surmised it could have come from when her ribs were damaged. Her face could have hit the railing as she fell. He would ask her later. He had no intention of alarming Erik at the moment. By the way it looked, the bruise would be more noticeable by tonight at the rate it was coloring her cheek. But then, Erik would see it and be enraged even more to know his love had suffered from the hands of that animal.

"Drink coffee, I bring up food later. Pretty lady's Mister, has two names. You ghost behind one." And Momma winked before she disappeared out the door. Erik, Nadir and Kristine were looking at one another, stunned. Nadir's thoughts, _How did she know about he had another name? She indeed was gifted. _They heard her call, "Other Mister, you come too, leave them be."

"I guess that is my cue to leave you, then." Nadir winked. He walked out the door feeling a little put-out.

Erik's wide eyes looked at Kristine and said, "How did she know?"

"I don't know, but she is a very mysterious woman. I feel she knows more than we will ever know. She gives me the impression she is very wise beyond her years." Kristine smiled as Erik graced her lips with another kiss.

----

On the way down the hall, Nadir passed a phone. He wanted to call Meg, so he dialed her cell number.

"We found her. She is fine and resting," were the first words out of his mouth, then he added, "Yes, we are all fine. No one was hurt except Raoul. I thought you would appreciate knowing that. He has a broken jaw and a bad headache, courtesy of Erik. I did see a long red mark on his cheek and I think that is courtesy of Kristine. Yes, it was very brave of her," Nadir said with a mean chuckle. He heard Meg's sigh.

On the other end of the line he heard Meg say, "I'm so glad it all worked out and she is not hurt too bad. Raoul didn't -- did he?" Meg couldn't say it. The word stuck in her throat.

"No, my love she is fine, truly she is. She just has a few badly bruised or broken ribs and a bruised cheek. All will heal without any trouble. I am not sure when we will be home, my precious jewel. Say, what about catching a flight out here? Do you think you can swing it? I think Kristine could use a friend to talk to. Okay, try. Let me know, call my cell. You have? Oh, it is on the boat. I could not take it in the water with me since we had to swim to shore. I am not sure when we will leave here, but it doesn't matter -- come anyway. I know, I love you and miss your warm body, too. Later!" Nadir ended the call and turned to find Momma standing beside him with a wicked grin on her lips, after hearing his goodbye to Meg.

"Your lady miss you, uh? You just married, right? I can tell. Mister, you got passion in you for her, deep passion. It shows 'round you. I see it." Done with her conversation, Momma went back to the kitchen leaving Nadir on the landing, in a complete daze at what she had said. He was right there was more to her than met the eye. But questions still loomed in the back of his mind. _How did she know? What could she see? This woman couldn't see it by looking at me, could she?_ He shook his thoughts off and went on down the stairs to the kitchen for his portion of breakfast.

On another tray, Momma cut fruit, piled her eggs and added toast to the already laden tray. This time James took the tray from her hands and followed her up the stairs. She liked the man. He was gentle and yet strong when the situation warranted. He was a good friend worth having and she knew he was Erik's other friend. She knocked again before entering.

James observed that the couple was now standing on the balcony, watching the sunrise over the hills. It was casting a bright orange-pink glow on the clouds while it filled the sky. Mornings were beautiful here. After the other men had been taken into custody, no one doubted that from what they viewed around the house. Philippe told them to explore any part of the house and property while they were there.

James cleared his throat. Erik jerked around to see them standing there bearing another tray, this one filled with goodies.

Momma walked onto the balcony and over to the table, gesturing for James to set it there. "Here, eat. You both need strength, no argue," Momma instructed. She reached over to cup her hands on Kristine's face, and smiled.

"Please, call me, Erik." Momma nodded and turned to his touched his arm and then left. She didn't need to say any words. She knew.

James stayed a moment, wanting to see if there was anything he could do for them. Erik said, "You have done so much for me. You are a good friend, James. Go, enjoy the time here and then you can take off whenever you want after we return. Okay? I think your job is over. Thank you." Erik shook his friend's hand. James left the two alone.

Erik took Kristine gingerly in his arms, careful not to hurt her ribs. He held her as they gazed out over the picture-perfect island. It had all turned out better than they had hoped it would. Kristine was safe, as far as they knew she was relatively unharmed. There was still the worry about what mental scars she could have. But Erik wouldn't think about that right now. He had her back and that was all that mattered to him.

In the back of their minds, both had the same thought. Had his special gift taken hold? Was she? Could she be after Raoul's rough treatment of her? Well, maybe it would be a while before either of them knew for sure, but this was a good dream, one filled with hope.

Erik knew what he wanted to do. If Kristine was willing he would ask her later, but for now they were in paradise and they would take advantage of this time together.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please, review.**

**Let me explain: This song was used by my son to his bride the day they were married in 1997. It conveyed all he felt and I dissolved when I heard it. It fit everything that Erik wanted to say to Kristine and that is why I chose it. Forgive me for using lyrics from another movie, and there is no way I could write anything that compared.**

Everything I Do (I Do It for You)

by Brian Adams

from: Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to POTO, ALW, just the idea for this story. **

**Thanks to, ML, for all her help getting me to this point.  
**

**Susan, thank you, for taking on the task as my beta, and she would prefer to be called a proofreader. I will not argue with her, but what ever makes her happy tickles the daylight right out of me.**

**Many thanks, to those that are still with me and especially those who left me a review. They spark me to edit and hone this story the best I can. They are: Chapucera; kj62; Kelsismom, and Pertie.  
**

**Chapter 35:** When the danger has passed, will life return to normal?

After they feasted on Momma's cooking and drank many pots of her delicious coffee, the contingent prepared their reports to the different agencies. They loaded a Land Rover with the still-unconscious Raoul and then left for the dock. Nadir went down with them to collect the rest of their gear off the boat.

The plan was for Philippe, Nadir, James, Erik and Kristine to stay on a while before returning to the states. Meg would be arriving soon. They all needed this break from this ordeal before they had to return and face the press, deal with everything surrounding Raoul and make sure he stayed behind bars or in some institution where he could receive help.

The two Hornrod brothers went back on an earlier boat to see the sights of the other island and find a hotel. They, too, wanted to stay on an extra day or two before returning to the constantly changing climate of the mountains. After fall was over, winter would rush in and claim the state, making it brisk and cold for months. It had been a while since any of the brothers had taken a vacation. After a little discussion, the two thought they should take this chance of a lifetime. It was an opportunity to do something interesting and the diversion would be a welcome change. Who knew when this chance would come around again?

Philippe had flown in a doctor to give Kristine an exam and the doctor presented his verdict -- she was doing fine, considering what she gone through. Her ribs had been bruised when Raoul had manhandled her up the stairs, and the blow had been hard enough to possibly crack them. They couldn't be sure if there was a hairline crack without an x-ray, but she needed to be taken into town to get one. Erik asked her, and after some thought, she declined. Rest was, by far, the best medicine. If things became worse, she would go for an x-ray. As the doctor packed his things, he asked Erik to step outside when he had a moment. Kristine wasn't aware of this request and went about her morning toilette. As far as she was concerned, their exam was over and the doctor was leaving. Erik made some excuse to leave the room and met the doctor down in the living room.

Erik noticed the man seemed slightly nervous about something, but he began. "As for her mental state, I can only guess. I wonder if there could be recurring nightmares with a fear of possibly being abandoned by you, sir. I know this is hard to understand, but with your initial plan's failure, she might have lingering thoughts you had abandoned her when she needed you most. Again, I am only surmising. Leaving her too long could trigger something hidden that could come out of this ordeal later. I'm not saying it will, but I'm saying it could. You must understand, this is not my field, but I have seen cases like this one and it could occur. Don't let her be by herself for any long length of time, if it can be avoided. Talk with her about the need to express her feelings over all that's transpired. Talking things over will help her to expel any fears she might have. Bottling things up inside would the worst thing she could do. And if you can get her to see someone to make sure she is dealing with everything well, then I suggest you do that." He bade everyone good day and went down to his boat. The distant hum of the engine could be heard as he began to motor back over to the larger island.

The bandage which had been applied around Kristine's chest for support would help in the healing as well as making it easier to breathe. Kristine asked that no commercial medicines be prescribed. She was fine, and the pain had lessened some. Momma had been giving her something to help. She trusted the woman and her medicine, as they were all natural, not manufactured. Philippe told Erik he would cover the cost of everything, and Erik insisted the two men would discuss this later, without Kristine being present, but the subject was never broached again.

After her toilette, she walked out to the balcony to look out over the landscape. She knew Erik was downstairs and he would return later. As long as she knew he was near, she felt comforted. She didn't want to think of him leaving the island without her. That somehow bothered her, and she couldn't understand why. She dismissed these feelings and kept looking out over the beautiful scenery.

Two days had passed since this incident had started, and Erik took the time to stop Philippe while they were both downstairs and have a private conversation. Taking the doctor's advice, Erik didn't want to leave Kristine for very long. With all they had been through, he wanted thank Philippe for everything he had done. Erik considered him a friend. The two men didn't have that many close friends and there was this feeling of comradeship after everything was over that made them bond as friends. For one, the absence of a brother left Philippe longing to have someone to confide in. With no brother, Erik had been having this craving to have one for the same reasons. Nadir could only do so much, but Philippe was nearer Erik's age and he was a sincere and caring person, not quick to judge and never once went on about Erik's face. He just didn't seem to care one way or the other. In the coming months they would talk and Erik would help Philippe with his problems and give him advice when asked.

"Philippe, I wanted to let you know how much I am indebted to you in helping me find Kristine, and at the expense of your brother, too. After all these years, I know that it must have been hard to find out what he was really like. We both are eternally grateful for everything. I never had the opportunity to properly introduce myself to you. I'm Erik Destler. Call me Erik." Erik reached out and shook his hand, pulling him into a bear hug.

Philippe seemed shocked, and his voice indicated as much when he said, "You're _that_ Erik Destler? I feel really stupid that I never picked up on this the whole time. Don't think I'm dense, but with all that happened, I blocked out who you really were after they told me, and went into rescue mode. I apologize for not paying better attention. Really." Sounding sincere, but like a crazed fan, he calmed down and said, "I'm not the movie fan I should be -- I never made the connection. Instead, I listen to your music. I admire your composing and it's a pleasure to know you, Erik. I have few friends that are true and loyal. Counting you among them is an honor." This gesture, sharing a friendship with Erik, meant the world to Philippe. His world was small and now it meant more. He had gained five new and valued friends. His brother had made it difficult to know anyone well. Raoul didn't make it easy on his brother. His bad-boy reputation sullied Philippe's, too, by association. Things appeared to be looking up for the young man.

Philippe went to a room in the back to see if he could find Kristine some clothing she could wear. She had mentioned that all she had was the robe that she had found in the closet. Finding nothing, he returned to tell her of his futile quest. Momma had also returned with fresh linens, and upon hearing this, quickly left the room. She descended the stairs to her quarters, where she searched and found a loose-fitting caftan that would do for Kristine. She returned to show Kristine what she had found, and Momma was proud to let her wear the dress. Kristine adored the colors and design. It would do nicely. Momma had taken her other clothes to wash. They would be ready for her to wear the next day if she wanted. In with the dress was a pair of slippers. Erik liked what she was wearing and said the colors suited her, making her skin glow in the daylight.

----

Meg arrived the afternoon of the second day. She had caught the first flight she could out of Telluride, and had jockeyed and pleaded to get a plane to the Bahamas once she made it to the Dallas airport. She didn't know when her mother and Kristine's parents would arrive -- that was one thing she wasn't going to bring up. Kristine would be angry if she knew what she had done.

Nadir had collected his bride, and he made sure she saw Kristine right away.

Her reunion with Kristine was filled with tears and regret. The regret was Meg´s, for not warning Kristine sooner about Raoul -- maybe none of this would have happened. The tears came as the two women clung to one another. They were a natural byproduct, and these two were capable of making them flow whenever they got together for girl-talk. When things calmed, and their cry-fest was over, Nadir took Meg off for a walk around the island to give them some privacy, and this excited her. It was her plan to get him alone, but he beat her to it. Their walk had brought them up to a secluded lagoon with a grotto where no boats or anyone from the house could see them. Nadir smiled, and was so surprised to see what they had found.

His eyes twinkled; before she could say anything, he had stripped down quickly, walking into the water. It felt soothing to his tired body and at the same time invigorating. Meg watched her husband with heated eyes, and soon removed her clothes and followed suit, sashaying into the water. Looking back to the beach, Nadir's heated gaze followed her as she entered the shimmering water. Her seductive walk made his body come alive. Nadir hungered for his wife, and what better way to enjoy themselves than skinny dipping, and doing whatever else came to mind?

Her body adjusted to the water temperature, and it caressed her with its warm touch. Nadir wanted his wife. He had missed her so much during his time away from her helping Erik to find Kristine. It wasn't long, but to him, it was an eternity. In a possessive manner, he pulled her in closer to him, and their time in the water turned very steamy and erotic. The rhythm of the water helped as it caressed their bodies to and fro with the waves. What they did after that undoubtedly frightened the fish away.

Nadir whispered tender words of love into her ear as they floated in the cove, and his declaration was sweet music to her ears.

Their craving for each other went on into the afternoon, as they floated in the water or lay upon the beach. They rested from time to time before they returned to their heated passions. It was after sunset when they walked to the house and headed straight up to their room. They didn't emerge until late evening for nourishment. After they had filled their bodies with food and had returned to their room, the breeze carried the light echo of lovemaking through the house that night.

----

Erik and Kristine heard more than then wanted when Nadir and Meg returned to their room, as the balcony doors funneled the couple's sound into their bedroom. They would laugh at the length and sound of each bit of pleasure they heard. Both of them knew that when Kristine felt better, Nadir and Meg would hear their echoed desires. Kristine blushed at the thought. One more day and she would be healed enough to partake again in the joys of the flesh. However, tonight they would be content wrapped within each other's arms and later they could caress and stimulate one another in preparation for their next encounter.

One moment of blessed joy could bring a lifetime of contentment. Erik wanted to make her his bride, but he could wait no longer. Was this the time to ask again? Would she ready? He planned to do it tonight.

Earlier, Momma had prepared a nice dinner and had brought it to their balcony. It presented a perfect time to ask her in this lovely setting. Erik escorted her to her seat, making sure Kristine was comfortable, and then he pulled his chair over to sit beside her. He watched her eat dinner. It delighted him to be near her. He could see her appetite and breathing had, for the most part, returned to normal. It indicated her ribs were feeling better but still tender and could be injured easily.

"My love, would you be interested in having a wedding here in the islands? I want to marry you more than any words can express. What do you say?" Erik coaxed her with his words.

She laughed slightly at his manner and need. He was so sweet! She was ready to be his wife and partner in life.

"Dearest, I'm ready to marry you right here where you rescued me. It would be wonderful. We need to look for the perfect place. Where do we begin?" Kristine responded. It caused his desire to stir even more for her.

He gently leaned in kissing her lips so as not to press her body too hard, for fear he'd hurt her. Erik picked her up from the chair and walked inside to the bed. It had been over five days since they had last made love. He was ready but wouldn't proceed unless she was willing. Was she able to endure it without pain? He wanted to find out if she was so his eyes searched her face for any signs of fear or uncertainty. He wanted to erase the memory of that deranged man from Kristine's mind and if she was ready, then he would do everything within his power to comply.

"Yes, Erik. I don't care. Help me wipe away the horrid thoughts of Raoul from my mind," she said breathlessly, trying to arch her back a little. She grimaced. He stopped. She pleaded with her eyes and took his hand, asking for help to remove the caftan. He took great care not to stress her ribs. Erik's eyes stopped when he saw her bandage, and they reflected a hint of anger at the way Raoul had hurt her and the man's deep-seated hatred of him. His anger went deep within him, and it troubled Erik as he tried to understand why. Before his anger surged and destroyed their time together, she reached up and gently caressed his face. That action seemed to ease his tormented mind. With a nod of his head she took great care to relieve him of his mask, and then she deposited it on the bedside table. Seeing his ravaged and scarred face gave her a great sense of love and understanding for Erik. This man had risked it all to help hunt down this raging madman and rescue her. Not every man would do that. She kept gazing into his eyes as her hands roamed his face, committing it to her memory once more. This was the face of a man she adored and loved. No one in this world would ever change her mind.

Erik thought as he gazed into her eyes, _Just how deep are her unseen scars? _He hoped they weren't too deep_._

He took delight in how her body responded to his gentle touch, considering her injuries. Eliciting soft moans, she let him know how starved she was for each caress and kiss he deposited over her silken skin. Kristine's hands sought out his body, the taut ripples of muscle as she glided over his chest and abdomen. Watching her face, he was pleased not to see any pain as they finally were able to move as one. All he wanted to do was love her and feel her love in return.

Words of love lingered on the balcony and then drifted off on the soft, warm breeze that blew that night. Erik and Kristine lay gently entwined together in bed. A few hours later she tried to escape his loving hold on her as she fought him as she tossed and turned before she screamed out, "Stop!" It was then that Erik knew she had slipped into a terrible nightmare and was trying to escape Raoul's iron grip. He started to sing in an attempt to calm and bring her a sense of peace. It began to work as he saw her body begin to relax. Footfalls were heard outside their door and the knob turned as the door opened. A stream of light appeared behind the shape of a man who asked, "Is everything all right?"

The singing stopped, and Erik quietly replied, "Yes. She just has a nightmare. I seem to be calming her down with singing. I think she will make it through the night now. Thanks, Nadir. Goodnight," thus dismissing his friend. Nadir nodded and closed their door. Voices could be heard out in the hall, and then the footfalls drifted away again, and Erik could hear doors closing. Kristine never stirred from Erik's embrace until morning. He realized that what the doctor had said was true. When they returned, he would seek out someone to help her cope with what she had endured. It would take time finding the right one, but he wouldn't stop until he did.

----

The sunrise had made its way in through the billowing fabric covering the windows and open doorway. The breeze was soft as it carried the fragrant floral scent of morning. It swept along the balcony before it drifted inside their room. The sound of waves crashing upon the secluded beach below gently coaxed two sleep-laden lovers awake as they lay in each other's arms. Erik worried that she would remember her nightmare and studied her face as she woke.

He kissed his bride-to-be and wished her a good morning. She, in turn, smiled up at him, stretching her body carefully as a cat does after a nap. Her hands played over his body and it felt stimulating to him. He asked, "How did you sleep, my love?"

"Fine, I guess." Her eyes were telling him a different story, but her lips refused to say. She kept her little secret locked inside.

Erik knew from the way her hands were playing over his body that she craved something. He decided to give her that one thing she desired, and they both indulged their hearty appetite, but it was not for food. Later Erik would make sure he found out what troubled her and why. She was safe now and there was no need for worry or fear.

----

Breakfast was much later that morning for Erik and Kristine. Momma knew from the sounds she heard as she went about her duties upstairs that food didn't matter. She knew Kristine hid things and needed time to heal. If their lovemaking eased the young woman's mind, then, who was she to disturb them? Instead, she decided to deliver this pot of coffee to Philippe before he descended the stairs for breakfast. She knew he had plans to make before his return to Colorado and her coffee would help sharpen his mind for him achieve his goal. She would make another pot for the young couple later on in the morning. Their kind of stimulation was something no amount of coffee would help satisfy. As she came down the back stairs, she went about the rest of her morning preparing a large bowl of fresh fruit to be used later for the happy couple. No matter what time they rose she knew they would be starving. Maybe she would say a chant to help ease Kristine's troubles. Anything was worth a try. She could even help Raoul with a dose of her powerful chants to drive away whatever demon plagued him.

Nadir and Meg came down to breakfast, and they joined Philippe in the dining room. They all ignored the fact that the happy couple hadn't made it down to join them.

Their conversation was filled with business and when they might think about returning to the mainland, when Meg said, "I bet something will happen before we head home. Anyone want to place a bet on that?" A very large grin slipped across her lips as she turned to Nadir and winked.

"I would not want to do that, dear wife. It is not our business to speculate or butt into their affairs. I hope this ordeal will be forgotten and they take their lives forward from here. That is my only wish." Nadir had given it great thought since everything had ended on such a happy note. He tried not to think of the repercussions that might be waiting – the investigation, the possible charges against Erik for physical damage against Joe and Raoul. Then there was Kristine's statement that had to be taken once she returned. But, what disturbed him the most – _Where are_ _those photos Joe took?_ No one had mentioned turning them up yet. He would make it his top priority to find them when he returned. They could strike another blow at the couple and maybe push Kristine over the edge. _Heaven forbid if they were released to the tabloids_. That thought made him shudder. _If they were, I know Erik would go ballistic._ Nadir was brought out of his deep contemplation and worry when he heard Meg ask something.

"If you were to have a wedding on the island, where would you choose to do it?" Meg questioned Momma.

"Not far is natural grotto built of rocks. Is beautiful spot for wedding!" her round face lit up thinking about it.

"Oh, take me over there, please, Momma. I want to see where it is and if it would really work." Meg took on that little-girl sparkle and demeanor when she wanted something.

"Okay, we go now. I busy later." Momma returned to the kitchen to putter while waiting for Meg.

"See you guys later, we have lots of planning to do," Meg said.

Nevertheless, before Meg could finish, Nadir stopped her. "You do not know this for a fact, Meghan Khan!"

She cringed when she heard him call her that. It meant she had gone just a little too far and he wanted her to know that before things got out of hand.

"Well, Nadir Abdul Farid Khan, neither do you, so leave me alone! I want to be prepared for any last-minute surprises that might arise. You two just do what men do on a vacation and let us women do what we do best." She flipped her hair back behind her head as she turned in a huff and walked inside the kitchen to locate Momma.

Philippe looked over at Nadir with a look that said, _She whipped_ _you!_ He started to laugh uncontrollably. This lasted for a minute, before Nadir replied, "Okay, I get your point. Knock it off, will you? Let us go call your buddy and go deep-sea fishing, if he is not busy. I am ready to let out some frustration on something. It might as well be a fish. I am getting nowhere with a feisty, petite, news reporter." Nadir walked from the table and out the back way, while Philippe called his friend to see if the boat was free for the day. Fishing had to be more rewarding than what Nadir encountered with Meg.

----

After they had showered and dressed, Erik and Kristine decided they were ready to greet the day. It was their turn to raid the kitchen. On their trek through the kitchen they began to look around. On a shelf in the huge refrigerator, they had found a lovely bowl full of fresh fruit prepared especially for them. There was also a note attached, telling them where to find fresh muffins, the coffee grinder and the beans. Erik pulled out the grinder and Kristine handed him the beans from the refrigerator. Over by the oven, she found the basket filled with fresh muffins. They, too, were added to the tray.

Erik had finished grinding the coffee, added the filter and filled the drip pot with hot water. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he pulled Kristine into his arms for a little caressing and teasing. They were busy when Momma and Meg entered through the back door. Meg watched this scene. Momma could see the joy expressed by the two for one another. The women cleared their throats and watched as they startled the couple. Erik refused to relinquish his delicate hold around Kristine. Being caught caused a blush to float over her face.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Meg questioned, trying not to sound overanxious.

"Oh, after a bite to eat, we want to go looking around and maybe head over to the big island," he said. Kristine coughed a little, trying to hide her smile. She turned to finish the tray and gather up the coffee. Erik insisted he carry the tray outside to the lanai.

"We want to look into some things while we're here." He stumbled over his words as he followed her out the door, leaving the ladies stunned at his awkward departure. He tried not to make it sound important, but he didn't want the women to get any ideas.

It caused Meg and Momma to turn their backs and share a laugh between them. They had guessed. Each knew there was going to be a wedding before the guests left the island and returned to Colorado.

Meg knew her friend. Even if she had changed since college, this was something Kristine would do. Meg knew Kristine's motto --_ Eventually my dreams will come true_. It might take a while longer than Kristine had planned, but she would achieve whatever she desired.

Erik set the tray down and made sure Kristine was seated before he started to fix their plates. She reached over to pour his cup of coffee and then hers. He had made a plan and had shared it with her earlier and she had agreed to that. On the big island, she wanted to look in some shops for a dress. It wasn't the kind of wedding they had originally had in mind. It was to have been in Vegas, similar to Meg and Nadir's, but instead, it promised to be unique. It would be less costly and more fun. She couldn't wait.

"Erik, I am so excited! Our wedding will be unique, like us!" Kristine shifted when she said it too loud, afraid the women had heard. Lowering her voice, she continued, "I want it to be casual-elegant. Flowers in my hair, barefoot, a light flowing dress, and one I can wear again, unlike a traditional dress. I see you in a white open V-neck shirt with long sleeves, white pants, white mask and barefoot. I want us all to be barefoot. Oh, call your parents now. Let's get them over here ASAP. I will call my parents and Meg's mother, they can fly out together. Anyone else you want to attend?"

"No, I don't think so. My manager and assistants will understand under the circumstances. He always joked he wanted to attend my wedding. Oh, we might consider flying Jocelyn over. Without her help, I can't imagine what could have happened. She saved you from Raoul and a life of horrors beyond our imagination, my love. Philippe, the Hornrod brothers, Meg, Nadir and of course James, now that is a nice little wedding party. Most of all, I would like to ask Momma." Erik sounded very happy with it all. Then he remembered that he wanted to talk to her about last night and what troubled her in her sleep.

"Do you remember last night after we made love and you fell asleep?" he needed to ask.

"No. Why? What else did you do to me after I went to sleep? " She seemed puzzled, but thought he was going to tell her something sinfully delicious that he had done and how she had responded, fully unaware.

"When the doctor was here, he said you might be troubled by recurring nightmares, and I believe you had one last night," he stated.

Startled, but willing to keep talking, she replied, still unsure. "I did? I don't recall anything but drifting off to sleep in your arms."

Deciding to tell her straight-out, Erik filled her in on what had happened after she had fallen asleep. When he finished, he said, "I'm worried about you, Kristine." He was worried, and his voice didn't lie.

"Don't be, my darling. I don't know why I did it, but let's hope it's just part of the process people go through after being kidnapped. I wonder if my subconscious is trying to let go of the deep-seated anger and despair I've felt?" She lowered her head and seemed to shake a little as if she were crying. She was. She tried to remember the psychology class she took in college. They had studied some about dreams and repressed feelings, about how each person dealt with situations differently and no two people were alike. If she could only remember the rest! Maybe James could lend her his computer and she could look up some things. Kristine vowed she would do that later.

Erik reached over and cradled her in his arms and tried his best to reassure her things would return to normal soon. But, would they?

He wanted to cheer her up, so he decided to call his parents. She started to smile, remembering the kind and motherly voice she had heard the day he gave her the phone. She was so unprepared when he did that. He would let her hear his side of the conversation and not subject her to his mother's question, which was, _What is going on?_ Erik reached for his phone and hit speed dial, holding Kristine in his other arm, and he waited. With her head on his shoulder, he said, "Mum, hi. I have a great favor to ask of you. Is it possible for you and dad fly to the Bahamas tomorrow? Yes, I said the Bahamas! I know I'm asking you at the last minute. Can you manage packing on such short notice? Well, it's a long story, but Kristine and I are going to be married in two days. Yes, I said two days. Mum, quit repeating. I will have tickets for you at the airport. We'll tell you all about it when you arrive. It's our plan to tell both sets of parents, all at the same time. Okay, I will have someone meet you at the airport. Bye, Mum, I love you. Tell Dad I said hello. I love him, too. See you soon." The call ended. With a contented sigh, he handed the phone to Kristine to call her parents. His simple request: "See if they're home."

She dialed, waiting for them to pick up. "No answer, they must be out. I'll try later." Saddened, she handed back the phone to Erik. She had wanted to talk to her parents, but they were so far away, and news like this was something she wanted to tell them first. She hoped they hadn't learned about the kidnapping before she was able to tell them of it. He leaned in to embrace her, rubbing her back in hopes it would provide comfort.

"Oh, we need to ask the men from the boats, they were a great help in all of this, Erik. Without them, you would not have gotten to the island to find me in time." She shuddered at the prospect. What would have happened if they hadn't offered to help?

Erik and Kristine had their backs to the door as Meg quietly stepped out on the lanai. She wanted to be up close and personal to hear what they had been saying. Erik happened to hear her footfalls on the stones, alerting him someone was close. He tapped Kristine's arm, then gently laid his finger on her lips to get her to cease talking. She saw his eyes dart over to one side to follow something behind her, and she knew, nodding in response to his request.

Kristine pleaded with her eyes for him to let her speak. He relented. "What is it you want, Meghan?" Kristine surprised her petite friend. She squealed. Laughter escaped Kristine's lips upon hearing her friend's reaction.

"How did you know I was here? I didn't make a sound!" she replied. They could see she was very irritated that her spying was over.

"Woman, you aren't the most silent person around, you know!" Erik scolded Meg.

**Thank you, for reading, and if you are so inclined, please, review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter is a replacement. Somehow, I put up the one that hadn't been corrected and that upset Susan. I don't blame her, my mistake not hers. This should handle it with my apologies to her and my readers. If I re-posted, I'm not sure who what effects it would have to those reviews from said chapter, so this will have to do.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to or POTO or do I have any connection to ALW.**

**To Susan, my beta-proofreader as she likes to be called, thank you, for your support and busy eyes. Thank you, to past betas, ML, OL, and Hope. Kristi, who this story was written for, helped me before I ever gave a thought to posting.**

**Thanks to those who are still reading my story and to those who have taken the time to review. When I need it the most, your encouragement helps me to keep posting. You are: Kj62; welcome new reviewer, DarkSp'rit; Chapucera; Kelsismom; Arcelia; Pertie, and welcome back Keyklee.**

**Previous chapter: **Meg overhears about the wedding and finds out her guess was right. Kristine can't find her parents. It comes to light Meg told Kristine's parents. Once Kristine finds this out,

Chapter 36: Chapter 36: Secrets were spilled and the punishment is dealt, but still, feelings are hurt. The parents start to arrive as the wedding date draws near.

Meg plopped on the floor and leaned in, and said, "There is the neatest place for a wedding! It's off the northeastern corner of the house, surrounded by a natural grotto and protected from the wind. What I like most about it is the privacy. Any boats passing by can't see in. It's far enough from the house so anyone down there can't be seen swimming from the second story." She blushed when she alluded to that. "And of course, it's very romantic. It would be perfect, and it has everything desirable for a unique wedding. Momma took me over this morning to see it. What do you say, isn't that a great option?" Meg bubbled with enthusiasm and joy as she spoke. When she was there with Nadir, she hadn't been looking at the grotto in the same light as she was now. She had had other things requiring her attention that afternoon.

Just then, Erik detected another set of footfalls which entered the lanai. "Now, what did I tell you about interfering, my little minx? They will decide this on their own, and they do not need your help. Leave these two lovers alone. Come with me to the other island for a shopping adventure," Nadir instructed as he reached out and snagged Meg's hand, trying to lead her away.

Before he could successfully do that, Meg leaned over and whispered into Kristine's ear, "I will keep my eyes peeled for any dresses that would do for us. I'll even put them on hold, until you get over to see them." Nadir pulled harder on Meg's arm as she giggled. She kissed Kristine on the cheek and winked, before she followed Nadir down to the boat landing. They boarded one of the moored boats. She waved, and Kristine waved back as their boat pulled away.

"You have to give it to, Meg -- when she gets an idea, she doesn't let go. She runs with it." Erik and Kristine let out a spontaneous laugh, and she continued. "Well, we had better get a move on, kind sir. It looks like we have a wedding to put together in two days' time. Your parents will be here tomorrow. We need to arrange for things fast." She turned to Erik, realizing what they had to accomplish. It was a daunting task, to say the least. But, where were her parent's? She couldn't get married without them.

At the railing overlooking the estate, Erik held her for a minute before he said, "We will take this as it comes, with no worries about anything. It will all fall into place. You're worried about your parents, aren't you? It's an odd thought, but they could be coming here as we speak. Maybe they found out about this and took off. Don't fret!"

He leaned in, and covered her mouth with his and started a hungry exploration with his tongue.

She pushed back and said, "But who could have told them? It doesn't make sense." Her brow furrowed, and Erik kissed it.

He tried to get her mind off her absent parents, and before he released her, he found she wanted more. He then denied her request, knowing full well that they would never leave their room the rest of that day if he caved into every carnal desire she excited. Instead, he suggested, "Let us wait until our wedding night before we unite again. If I remember correctly, a friend said it's customary the groom should not see the bride the day of the wedding. Well, then, it's a good tradition to respect. It will be hard, but I'll try. We had better be off and relish what time we have together today. We will remember this little setback as a fond memory of our wedding someday." Erik stole another impassioned kiss, which ignited a fire inextinguishable until tomorrow night. His love only deepened for Kristine; it was one he would never relinquish in his lifetime. He missed the fleeting look in her eye at his remark about not seeing her all day. She looked worried, but was determined to hide it.

Kristine did ache, too. for his touch and his body uniting with hers. She wanted to spend all afternoon locked away in there, but what she had to do was more important -- their wedding plans. She slipped out of his arms, took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

There they encountered Momma, working on wedding dinner plans. She looked up and asked, "How many people I feed after wedding? Best have count!" She looked up at Erik, silently demanding with her eyes.

Erik counted out loud, "Meg, Nadir, Marie, Charles, Anne, mum and dad, the staff, the boat crew, Momma, Philippe, and the Hornrod brothers, the minister, Kristine and me. Plan on having 25 people, we may have forgotten someone and a little extra food is best, don't you think?" He looked towards Momma for her thoughts, and then he blurted loudly. "We can't forget to ask, Daniel Master, and Simon Graves.

"Yes, is best. Wanting cake? I make one, very beautiful." She beamed before she added, "I bring two more help with cooking."

"You get in all the help you need. It's fine with me, but you'd better check with Philippe. After all, this is his house." Erik said. A sly grin escaped him; knowing good and well she would ask whom she wanted, whether Philippe liked it or not. This woman really ruled the house, no matter what anyone else thought. Momma was perfect, and Erik loved her kindness.

"Oh, who come dinner tonight?" Momma asked. That meal would be simple to toss together, but an idea would be helpful.

"To be honest, I'm not sure when everyone will arrive. Have you given thought to serving a meal that would be easy to make when people come in? How about sandwiches or salad? That sounds good to me. What do you say?" He looked over in her direction.

"Okay," she replied, and then went back to what she was doing.

Erik turned to his bride-to-be and said, "Darling, you should try calling your parents again." He handed her his cell phone, she tried the number again, and still there was no answer. His heart dropped. Where were they? Kristine needed them. He would call Marie after Kristine left the room and have her check on them. Then he said quickly, "My angel, I need to run back upstairs, I forgot my billfold. I will be right back." Erik retrieved his cell from of her limp hand and sprinted up the stairs to their room. He madly dialed Marie's number. She didn't answer, either. Where the hell was she? What was going on? He dialed Nadir, frantic to know the answers.

"Nadir, keep your voice low. Do you know where Marie and Kristine's parents are?" Erik inquired frantically.

"We know that Marie kept abreast of the trouble, and I cannot say for certain if she let the Daaes know or not. If so, they may be on the way here. Marie knew there might be a wedding because of my bride's big, chatty and wonderful mouth. I wonder if they are on a plane down here as we speak. I will call the airport to check on flights coming in. I will let you know," and he ended the call with Erik. Nadir waited for Meg, who had insisted on trying on a few dresses.

Time plodded by and Nadir tapped his foot, trying to stave off boredom, which slowly was turning to frustration. He decided to get James on the phone. "James, we are in a bind here. We have to find out if Marie Giry and the Daaes are indeed on their way here. No one can locate them by phone. Do you have any contacts that can check airline lists and see if they are on any flights headed this way? You do, great. Make that call and let me know right away. Talk to you soon." Nadir finished his call about the same time Meg stepped out of the dressing room. Trying on clothes had exhausted her, so she was a little testy and tired before Nadir started to interrogate her.

"Okay, my little minx. How much did your mother know regarding what happened with Kristine and Erik? We can't locate your mother or her parents. Now the truth," Nadir demanded. By this time, he was showing signs of losing what little patience he had with her.

Nervous, tired and cranky, she looked at him from under her long lashes, letting her eyes drift up his full height -- she thought sexy teasing might help. Nadir was having none of that, and he tensed and stood straight. That one change in his demeanor meant he wasn't going to fall for her shenanigans. She began to tell what had transpired while on the phone to her mother. "When I told her Kristine was safe and Raoul was in custody, I might have mentioned that….. umm," she stuttered, hesitant to go on, "Well….in the back of my mind, I thought there eventually might be a wedding down here. I guess I could have mentioned the possibility, too. I bet she called Charles and Anne to tell them the news. They all might be on the flight down here that is scheduled to land in about an hour. I didn't mean to tell. It just slipped out. There's no need to be angry with me," Meg assured him. She stood, batting those long luscious eyelashes at Nadir in an attempt to cool his anger into a more pleasing and tantalizing mood again.

It seemed to be working. He reached for his cell, dialed James again, and said, "I need your help. Go to the airport and make sure the Daaes and Marie Giry arrive within the hour. It should be coming from Miami." Meg nodded as he relayed the instructions to James. "Good, thanks. We owe you, again." He snapped shut the phone, looked at Meg, and then said, "Now, my jewel, we have diverted a disaster that could have been beyond our control. I hope that is all we have to take care of. Have you paid for your purchases?" She raised her chin, shook it and looked him in the eyes. "No? Then let us do that now," Nadir suggested. Taking her by the arm, he escorted her to the register. They had to get back to the island and explain things before Kristine's parents arrived. What a disappointment! Meg and Nadir were to enjoy the day alone sightseeing around town before meeting up with the others when they arrived. His wife had messed that up.

Meg knew she was in for it and Nadir that would let her have it when they were alone, for confiding to her mother that a wedding might take place. _I wonder how Kristine is doing. I bet she'll be furious at me for everything -- so will Erik._ Her thoughts weighed heavily on her. After all she had heard from Nadir's side of the conversation, she had concluded that people were disappointed. Getting back was all Meg had on her mind. She desperately wanted to apologize to Kristine for all the added stress and worry over being unable to reach her parents.

---

James didn't mind assisting Erik once more -- or Nadir, for that matter. He was relaxing at the hotel before he was to meet everyone when they came over and shopped for the wedding.

He had everything arranged, and when it was time to leave, he left in the hotel van, and the driver dropped him at the entrance. Thank goodness he knew what Marie looked like. He hadn't met the Daaes yet. It was a little over thirty minutes before their plane landed. He wondered when Erik's parents would arrive. He decided to call and find out. He dialed Erik and waited. "Erik, James here! When do your parents arrive from Scotland? Later tonight? I will gladly deliver them to the island safely for you. I can get them after we make the rounds about town. Right! Fine, everything is taken care of, then. Goodbye!"

----

Kristine sat quietly and was very dejected that she was unable to find her parents at home. Where were they? They had no trips planned for a while. It didn't make sense for them not to answer or return her calls. She thought it best to try Marie's and have her go check on the Daaes' whereabouts, but she, too, didn't answer. Where was everyone? This was getting weird. Did Raoul do something to hurt her parents? She hadn't thought of that before. Raoul was ruthless enough to do that after what he had done to her. It was very possible he sent someone to follow through on a threat, if she hadn't done as she was told. Now she was worried. Standing up, she turned around on the lanai to find Erik exiting the kitchen. He had just finished talking to James. He had good news to tell her.

"Erik, I'm so scared. I can't get my parents to answer their phone, even Marie doesn't answer. What do I do now? Could Raou……" was all she could get out of her mouth before Erik finally stopped her. He placed his finger on her lips, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure. Once again, she refused to let Raoul take over her life even though he wasn't physically there. But, what else was she to think as fear gripped her insides?

"My darling, things are fine. I have found out what happened. When Meg had called her mother to tell her you were safe, Marie decided to call your parents." He went on to explain what he thought had transpired. "That caused the three of them pack and fly here ASAP. They will be landing shortly, and James is bringing them over here for me. I wasn't going to tell you, but seeing how worried you are, I thought it best to tell you. Happy, my angel?" Erik grinned. He swept her up off her feet gently and spun around with her, holding her very protectively.

"Here? They are coming here, now? Oh, yes, I'm thrilled beyond words! I should change and look presentable," she said.

Rushing to leave for the suite, Kristine was stopped by Erik. "My love, you look wonderful. You don't have to change. Your parents won't care, and we need to tell Momma about the extra guests arriving. Come." He grabbed her hand and strolled inside the kitchen to locate Momma. She had started preparing her menu for the wedding day.

"Momma, we have guests arriving soon. My parents will be here within a few hours. Where do you suggest we put them up? Which rooms?" Kristine asked.

"Child, guest cottages out back. Three. They take one," she said, while writing her list.

"Meg's mother will be arriving, too. One can be for her. The other can be for Erik's parents. That makes it so simple. Wow!" Kristine sighed, with that worry settled.

---

A few minutes later, the sound of a boat motor was heard approaching the boat dock. Erik walked out onto the lanai to see who it was.

"Nadir and Meg are back. He mentioned to me how disappointed he was in Meg for her calling Marie and letting everything out of the bag. In the future, I think he wants her to realize she needs to be a little more discreet and understanding of other people's feelings. To him, it is like breaking a trust. He is a very private person when it comes to family." Erik tried to explain what Nadir wanted Meg to do. By apologizing, she might grasp the whole picture.

"Yes, she was always spoiling other people's surprises. I was never able to tell her a secret. The only secret she kept was the one I had from college, but that was different, I guess. It was one secret I didn't want passed around, anyway. She knew that. Oh, well, she is my best friend, so I will forgive her, but not until I make her life miserable for a while. You two just sit back and watch the expert handle her," Kristine said with great confidence. She had succeeded for years, knowing just how to get Meg and what would make her squirm.

When he turned to face Kristine, Erik saw her demeanor change. Her eyes changed, her face had a strange look, and for some reason, he could see tears building in her eyes. Oh, this was going to be good! He captured a front row seat and watched as she contemplated the start of her play.

While she paced back and forth, Kristine was working up her anger, or more precisely her play-anger to vent out on Meg. First, worry about her parents would surface, and then when the news was out what Meg had done, both barrels would be emptied at once. It was going to be quite a spectacle, if she could pull it off without laughing.

She could hear their voices as they approached. Ready? Go!

"Oh, Erik, I can't reach my parents again. This is the fourth time this morning, and no one answers. What will I do? I should call the police. Give me your phone, please!" she prompted Erik. He could see her play had started, so he handed over his phone.

As Kristine's worried voice reached Meg's ears, she ran up the stairs to stop Kristine from dialing the phone. "Don't call, Kristine, your parents are fine!" Meg yelled, closing the gap from across the outer patio to the lanai.

"What? How do you know that? I haven't called my parents since this whole mess started. Raoul has done something or sent someone to hurt them. Let go of my hand!" Kristine tried to pull her hand away from Meg's grip.

"No, they're fine," Meg whispered. "As we speak, my mother is flying here with them." Now she chewed on the inside of her cheek, afraid to look at Kristine.

"They're fine? Flying here? Now? How do you know this? I never called them, nor did Erik. What have you done, Meg?" Kristine asked, her voice laced with angst and anger as tears started down her cheeks. "What did you tell them? They knew nothing about any of this. Did you tell them everything? Did you say I was kidnapped? How could you do this to me? The worry you must have put them through by telling! You've broken my trust for the last time, Megan Giry Khan!" she snapped. All the while, tears and anger poured out of her as she stood there, but a little hint of laughter tried to sneak out. Kristine had to cover her mouth before Meg looked up. Instantly, she made it sound like a sob.

Dejected and hurt, Meg stood there, feeling as if no one loved her any more. Nadir ached, but knew this was best. Meg needed to learn a lesson.

"I'm truly sorry for letting this get out of hand, and for letting mother know there might be a wedding." She tried not to cry, but a loud gasp was heard as Meg talked. Now, Kristine was really hurt and angered by this revelation.

"They know about the wedding! No one was to know until we called them! You didn't do that! You couldn't! Not my best friend." Her voice choked as a long sob escaped. It wasn't play-acting now. This really hurt. Turning past Meg, Kristine sprinted down the patio stairs towards the beach. Meg collapsed on the stones and sobbed uncontrollably. She had screwed it up royally and broken her best friend's lasting trust. Would it ever be mended again? Nadir stepped over, bent down to her side and pulled her close, trying to comfort her as best he could. Nadir stood up with Meg and took her over to the shadows of the lanai, where he found a chair to sit on. He cradled her closely, and the tears didn't stop.

Erik had dashed off at a run to catch up with Kristine, stunned at the dramatic events which had unfolded a few minutes ago. Things had gone well, and her play had been working until Meg disclosed the part about Kristine's wedding. Then it had blown out of the water back into Meg's face. Poor Meg -- would she ever learn? Making it to Kristine's side, Erik stopped, placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"Shhh, this isn't good. No tears before our wedding. I won't allow you to be sad. I think this is more than you intended for Meg. Isn't it? You didn't think she would tell about the wedding, and she did. Now you have to come to terms with it and move on. It's over now. Life is too short to let this ruin your happiness and our wedding. Move on, my angel." The words he said slowly seeped into her brain. Still, how could she forgive her friend for the breaching of her privacy? It was her right to tell her parents of the change of date for their wedding, not Meg's. However, Erik was right, life was too short, and they had learned it from their episode with Raoul. Observing Erik from under her half-lowered lashes, she stretched up to give him a kiss. Erik deepened it and let his hands tour her body one last time before the wedding night. He picked her up and moved behind a big rock. No one could see him slide down in the sand and lean back against the massive stone with her on his lap. The spark that had earlier been ignited was about to be fanned into hot, inextinguishable flames.

Erik's hands slipped under her dress to skim over her body. He decided to pull off her caftan and tossed it aside. He wanted so much more, and she craved it by the moans and sighs that could be heard escaping her mouth. He opened his jeans and together they pleasured themselves on the beach, hidden away from view by the rocks. Erik knew it wasn't the warmth of the sun that made her skin glisten, as though she were covered with diamonds, but instead it came from their impassioned lovemaking, and the effect lasted far into the afterglow. He had lost himself within her, and it felt good. _Well, so much for my abstinence,_ Erik thought. Then he carried her into the water near the dock. It would be cool against their bodies after their lust-filled time together.

The cooling waters did bring their senses back to the present very quickly, and in the nick of time. Erik turned his head sharply, as he could make out sounds the boat motor off in the distance. He watched as a boat turned and closed the distance to the dock. His reflexes kicked in quickly, and he carried Kristine from the water. Erik shielded her body behind his and ran for the hidden safety of the rocks to dress. Kristine had heard the motor, and she fumbled around for her dress. He wasn't so lucky. It felt as if he was filming a slapstick comedy. Thanks to their hurry, everything went wrong. In the midst of forcing wet skin to slide inside his jeans, he fell down. Kristine could easily pull on her caftan, but her body was still dripping wet, and it clung to every curve and contour. They both broke out laughing as they tugged their clothing around. Erik noticed her predicament, but he knew there wasn't any solution. He figured they had been seen, and if they didn't come out to greet the boat, her parents would wonder what was up.

He leaned forward, taking another heated kiss from her before the boat docked. They kept laughing when it hit them – they had nearly been caught in the act of making love. The thrill they should have experienced flew away, and embarrassment set in. They had to stop doing this! Erik adjusted himself; he had been fast approaching the point of taking her again when he heard the motor and kissing her again hadn't helped.

She smoothed her long, wet hair away from her face, and he nodded -- he was finished. Wet or not, they were ready to greet whoever it was. Erik stepped aside as the boat approached the dock. They felt a thrill of shock. It was her parents that were on board and there stood her father, staring at Erik. He couldn't quite read what her father's look implied, but he could take a wild guess. _Great way to start off their visit_, thought Erik.

----

Moments earlier, her father had thought he spotted a nude couple rush from the water, go behind a huge rock, and then emerge in damp clothes. He wasn't sure if the woman was his daughter, since he was too far away to really tell, but if it was, he didn't care.

She loved this man, and they were to be married in a day. As a result, he made sure Anne didn't see them by diverting her to a view in the other direction. He prayed the crew hadn't seen his daughter without her clothes. Well, too late to worry about that now – but then he saw her wet dress. It left nothing to the imagination, and suddenly panic set in. She needed to be covered. What could he do? He spotted a rain slicker thrown over a box and grabbed it. He didn't wait for the boat to be secured. He leapt off and ran to her. He quickly slipped the slicker over her shoulders to stop those leering looks from the crew, and then scooped her into his arms. That was when she let out a slight yelp. Stunned, he loosened his grip on her, then he remembered -- Marie had said something about injuries Kristine had suffered. Was this part of them? Kristine slipped the slicker on and buttoned it.

She whispered, "I'm okay," and her father took her into his arms again.

Erik stepped back and gave them a moment. He knew she needed to have her father's arms create a safe haven around her.

She broke down and cried, "Daddy...."

And, so did Charles, "Oh, my baby girl."

Once the boat was tied and secure, her mother was escorted onto the dock, and after that, to over to Charles. He released their daughter to her caring arms. Anne rocked her to and fro as she did when Kristine was a child. Charles stepped forward to create a close family hug. He stepped back to let his arm extend to Erik, and drew him into their family's protective embrace. When they finished and broke free, all breathed a collective sigh of happiness, and then laughter overtook them.

James unloaded their luggage when he saw their reunion was finished. Marie remained on board, hidden from view. She refused James's attempt to get her off, not wishing to disturb the family reunion. She was slightly unsettled by her doubts about how she would be received by the couple. She had told something she suspected was a secret, and if she knew her daughter, as she did, it was a secret. She felt better hiding on the boat, until they all went up to the house, before she disembarked.

Erik grabbed a bag and led the way up the beach to the patio and into the lanai. There had been much excitement surrounding Kristine's parents' arrival, but he never once missed the fact that Marie hadn't gotten off the boat yet.

Momma had heard the boat and came out to join the group. Erik introduced her to them as the one who had taken care of Kristine and saved her from Raoul's destructive touch. After they had greeted her and thanked her, Momma showed Kristine's parents to their guest house to freshen up.

Erik snuggled up to Kristine and said, "We need to clean up and ready ourselves for our island shopping spree later. We will take your parents with us. What do you say?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. We need the time to be together, and I need to find a dress, along with anything else we need," she answered. She knew things were still strained with Meg. It all would be handled soon enough. They had a wedding to prepare, and she needed to put the unhappiness behind her. Hard as it was, she would be the first to admit that she needed Meg's help.

About that time, Erik's cell phone rang.

**Thank you, for reading, and if you are so inclined, please, review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related or close to POTO or anything else worth that much money.**

**Thanks to Susan for beta-proofreading. This should be the correct chapter uploaded this time. LOL You could say, last Wednesday was not by best day. I downloaded the uncorrected chapter 36 and by late the next day I had found out. My beta found it when she logged on and let me know of my mistake. For those who might have noticed, I am very sorry. I hate doing things like that. I have now added checks and balances to prevent that in the future. Moving on.**

**Thanks to those ****who**** continue to read my story and to those that leave a review. They are: kj62; Pertie; Arcelia; Kelsismom; Chapucera; MasterofNight.**

**Previous chapter:** Erik and Kristine were discussing getting clothing and the preparations for the wedding. Meg had overstepped some boundaries, upsetting Kristine.

**Chapter 37:** How do you forgive a friend?

On the way to their room, Erik dug in his pocket for his cell phone. Sam Hornrod was calling in regard to the wedding invitation extended to both himself and Jocelyn. After much discussion and worry on Jocelyn's part, she had talked to her therapist, and the woman had advised Jocelyn not to go. The added anxiety of the whole trip was wearing on her. She still had a long road to travel before she could feel good about being around other people. That was just one side effect of Raoul's sadistic treatment of her. Sam had told her that he would call Erik and beg off attending the wedding. He was taken with the broken lady and had promised her he would do whatever she asked. He, too, had been attending the therapy sessions in hopes of fully understanding all that she had been through. He was willing to stand beside her. He was willing to wait however long it took, until she felt comfortable enough to begin a relationship with him. For now, he would be her friend, but with a promise of love when she felt ready.

He had seen her on a few occasions at the grocery store, and liked what he saw. He had tried hard each time to meet her, but she always ran away when he approached her. This was at the time when Raoul's reign of terror was at its worst. She had felt the greatest fear that someone could guess her awful secret. What if somebody happened to glimpse the hidden physical damage she tried so hard to conceal? That had been her greatest fear. Had Sam known what was happening to her, physically and mentally, he would have spirited her away from there and kept her safe. But little did he know that someday he would actually be her protector. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

Erik ended the conversation and told Kristine who had called and why. She smiled and understood. She knew Jocelyn had been terrorized beyond any limit one person could experience. Even Kristine's short time with Raoul had exacted a toll on her, too.

As they approached their room, Kristine was about to say more to Erik, when Meg stepped up and touched her arm.

"Kristine, I am so sorry for what I did. Will you ever forgive me?" Meg softly cried, and sniffled between words as tears streamed down her puffy cheeks.

"To be honest, Meg, I'm still mad, but I know you did it out of concern, and I'm glad my parents are here. By the way, where is your mother? Didn't she come with my parents?" Kristine inquired, concerned that Marie wasn't with them.

It suddenly dawned on Meg; her mother had not been with the group as they filed onto the lanai. Her head snapped up and she looked off in the distance to see if she could search the boat for her mother, but it was too far away. She stood beside Nadir, mulling over why her mother wasn't there. In one swift move, she dashed off the balcony, through Kristine's suite and ran down the hall to the grand staircase. All her years as a dancer gave her the agility and grace to take the many steps quickly without faltering. When she neared the bottom of the stairs she lept off, extended her front leg, pointed her toe, and landed perfectly. It had been a while, but she still remembered how to execute her dancer's leap perfectly. One never forgets old habits. She then darted through the kitchen and ran out over the lanai. With awe-inspiring speed, she dashed off the earthen tiled surface, sprinting in the direction of the boat. Kristine looked down off the balcony to watch her friend advance towards the dock in search of her mother. Meg stopped short at the dock's edge and craned her neck, peering into the boat. There her mother sat, alone and statue-like, on a bench next to some boxes that had yet to be unloaded.

"Mother!" she exclaimed breathlessly. She moved to the entrance of the boat and melted into the Marie's loving embrace. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I heard the raised voices coming from the house, and I knew Kristine was unhappy. What did you do or say to make her mad?" Marie questioned. Meg had dropped her head, embarrassed to tell her mother why. It took every ounce of strength for her to muster the courage to tell her mother everything. They sat on the boat for a long time, talking and crying.

"Oh, dear, this is not good at all, Meg. Why can you not learn that butting into other people's affairs is not a good idea? All it gets you is trouble and grief. You are going to have to step back and let Kristine come to terms with this. It may take longer than you hope for her to forgive you. Mmm?" Lifting her daughter's chin, she wanted to make sure she looked into her eyes as she continued.

"Is it worth losing her as a friend? On the other hand, would you rather have her as your _dearest_ friend for life by keeping her secrets? Let her come to you when she needs your help or advice. That is what best friends do. You will have to choose. It has been hard for you to learn this, moving around as we did, and you never had a friend for very long. You thought you had to smother them to the point of driving them away. Kristine was different, I could tell. She could look past your faults and love you just the same. This time you have driven her too far. Don't do that when you two need one another so much. True friends last forever if you tend your friendship with loving care as you do a garden." Marie hugged her daughter and enjoyed this time they had alone. She was going to miss their evenings when she moved out later that month into her own place.

_No, not now! Now is not the time for sorrow. This is a happy time, _she admonished herself.

----

It bothered Nadir that Meg was gone so long while the others were talking together. He felt left out without his wife and his new mother-in-law, so he wandered out to the boat to retrieve the missing women.

As he walked closer, he could hear Meg talking, and when he stepped beside the boat, he could see Marie intently listening before she spoke. He heard her words of wisdom, and he hoped Meg would heed them. For the most part, his movements went unnoticed, and he stepped on board and extended his hand to Meg and said, "Come, everyone will be missing you."

She jumped, surprised and happy to see him. Marie sat there, smiling because she had seen him coming out of the corner of her eye.

Nadir went on, "We are preparing to sit down to a light luncheon, after which, we are heading off to the main island to shop for the wedding. _Shop_ -- that four-letter word you love, and the one I hate to hear mentioned."

He laughed. "Shall we go?" He bent down and picked up Marie's bag with his other hand. After helping them off the boat, he followed the women up the beach and onto the lanai.

Momma had set up a light, refreshing midday feast on a long table. She wanted everyone to eat their fill before going off on the shopping spree.

Nadir set Marie's bag off to the side and said, "I shall take it to your cottage when you have eaten. We will leave in one hour." He filled a plate and settled down to eat.

Kristine and Erik came in next, stopping to look the table over. They took plates in hand and chose from the delicious array of food and joined Nadir for a little conversation.

Charles and Anne soon appeared. They looked fresh and rested after a short nap. It was a long flight from Colorado.

---

James had stayed out of the way after returning with the Daaes and Marie. Finding the front porch of this big house inviting, he set up his laptop to write. The breeze was refreshing, and made it pleasant while he sat typing away.

Momma stepped out and said, "Come. Eat!" before she disappeared back inside the house. James laughed and closed his laptop. Walking inside the foyer, he set it on the table near the stairs and proceeded on out to the lanai, joining the others for lunch.

Marie came over next and filled a plate with fruit. She sat eating some before she indicated to Nadir that she should go to her room, and, taking her plate with her, she excused herself. She wanted to freshen up for their shopping excursion. He grabbed her bag and followed her to the cottage, making sure that she was settled.

Then he quickly returned in hopes of getting to eat with Meg. Instead, Meg filled a plate and dashed upstairs to freshen up her face, leaving Nadir to eat alone. Erik and Kristine had wandered off towards the docks for some time alone. Before long, Nadir watched as the rest of the group began to assemble for the trip.

----

Everyone was loaded onto the launch for Great Harbour Island. On the way over the two young couples went forward, each hoping for a little time together. They looked out over the sparkling blue water as the boat sped through the its smooth surface. Off to the side they observed a bottle-nosed dolphin swimming alongside. It jumped out of the water to momentarily fly before it gracefully returned to the watery depths below. The harbor came into view as the boat neared the island, and slipped into the dock.

On the ride over, Meg had told Kristine about the dress shops she had found down the street. Kristine knew Meg well, and she knew that she had scoped out the shops for the best selections. The women were excited to see what would work once they had picked through what Meg had selected.

When the boat was finally secured, and before they disembarked, each couple was handed a list of things to purchase for the ceremony, on Momma´s orders. The captain had been given the task of making sure that they had their lists, and he also was handed a large food order to purchase for her. Before they left, he indicated what time he needed them to assemble for the last run to the smaller island.

The race was on to see who would return first with every item on their list. It sounded to them as if they were playing a game --wedding scavenger hunt.

---

Strolling down the street, they came to their first stop -- the one dress shop Meg liked the best. Five dresses were brought out for Kristine to look over. With the ladies occupied, the men meandered down to another shop that Nadir had spotted on their previous outing. It was sure to fill the men's needs.

While gazing at the dresses, one particular one caught Kristine's eye. It was made of soft, white cotton. The skirt cascaded down to four points. It had a V-neck and was sleeveless. She went to try it on first. It was everything she was looking for in a dress, since the wedding she had hoped for had changed dramatically from her original plans. The dress was casual and could be worn again for any function in summer.

Marie wandered around the shop, and she happened upon a beautiful handmade shawl. It was brilliantly colored, with a beautiful bird covering the back. It would be a great addition for Kristine to wear with her dress. Taking it over to the dressing rooms, she handed it to Meg for the bride's approval. When Kristine stepped out of the dressing room and over to the three-way mirror to see her reflection, she was pleased by what she saw. Meg draped the shawl over her shoulders and placed a pair of sandals on the floor for Kristine to slip on. They were to be barefoot for the ceremony but no woman would pass up the chance to get a pair of shoes. The outfit had come together perfectly.

Standing there looking at her reflection, Kristine noticed her mother browsing the shop. Kristine waited for her mother to see her there, and soon she had. When their eyes met, Anne nodded her approval. She thought, _Truly, my daughter is lovely._ She knew Erik would find Kristine beautiful when she walked down the beach. Wiping the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, she went back to look for her own dress.

Kristine planned on asking Erik about having James bring Erik's mother to the shop before meeting them at the boat. She could pick out a dress for the wedding. Kristine told the lady helping them that another woman would be coming to buy a dress and asked the saleswoman to write down the description and color of what they had purchased. She believed it would help Marget locate something along the same lines, but not duplicate what the other women had chosen. Kristine knew it would be important. She wanted Marget to feel at ease when she shopped for her selection.

Both Marie and her mother found what they were looking for that afternoon. They were two simple sundresses with light over-jackets and sandals. Meg had placed her purchase near the dress she had picked for Kristine, making sure her dress met with the bride's approval before buying it. The women were finished long before the men were. That revelation was not lost on the women when they went inside the other store.

"They say women are slow. Look at these men; they can't even get a shirt and trousers in record time." Meg had chosen her words carefully and knew they would find their mark, eventually.

"Well, how can we compete? You picked out dresses and put them on hold, so there was no real browsing time involved for you women. If there had been, we would be outside your shop waiting and waiting, so just sit there and watch," Nadir demanded, motioning over to some chairs.

The women broke out laughing and deposited themselves in the designated seats.

Nadir had a devilish smile on his face. He began to scan through another rack of shirts.

Erik called out for Nadir to step back to the dressing room. He needed another pair of trousers and there was no way he would go out in front of the women like this. Well, Kristine, maybe. The pair of trousers he happened to be trying was skin tight, making an interesting display of his manhood, which bulged forth underneath the fabric for all to see.

"Sure you do not want to come out?" Nadir laughed at Erik's predicament.

"No, get me another pair!" Erik wasn't about to parade around in front of everyone.

"Fine. I will get you another pair. My, we are testy!" Nadir was having fun at Erik's expense.

"It's not funny. Hurry up! This is taking too long. I want to be with Kristine, not buying clothes." Erik liked to shop, but he wanted to spend his last hours of bachelorhood with her instead. They would have plenty of time to shop once they were married.

Erik felt relieved when the right pair was located. He stepped in front of the three-sided mirror and watched Kristine's reflection when she laid eyes on him. Her eyes darkened, her tongue drew across her lips, and she swallowed hard. He noticed that a dark blush had crept up from her neck to her face. _This has to be the outfit, _he thought. Knowing he had found the right one, he stepped back inside to change. Erik was pleased that he had left such a lasting impression on his bride-to-be. He couldn't wait to see how she was going to look in her wedding dress. Tomorrow couldn't arrive fast enough for him.

Everyone carried their purchases as they went down the street, glancing in the windows. _Oh, no,_ Erik thought. He didn't have the wedding band to Kristine's ring. This was not how they had intended to get married -- with little or no planning. His eyes hurriedly scanned the shops that lined the street until he found a jewelry store up the block. He pulled Kristine along with him to the shop's window. After he looked at the selections displayed in the window, he opened the door, and they stepped inside.

It finally came to her what Erik was doing -- they were in need of wedding bands. Looking around, they agreed on two bands made of coral. They were unique, just like Erik and Kristine. The bands would hold many memories, but most of all, their everlasting love. Both had endured great hardship and peril, but their love had triumphed.

Erik and Kristine had everything they needed for their special day. They had found everything -- rings that were the right size and all their clothing, and they had stored away fond memories in their minds to remember for years to come. Those memories would outweigh any other emotional hardships that had been stored away, especially those agonizing ones from a few days ago. Nothing would be taken for granted again.

After all that shopping, they met the rest of the group down the street from the jewelry store, standing in front of an outdoor restaurant. As they entered, the intoxicating music made their bodies sway slightly to the beat. The rhythm continued, spilling out into the early evening air, luring more couples under the canopy to fill their bodies with food and then dance the night away.

Erik took Kristine over to where their friends sat and set her bags in an extra chair beside the large table, telling the waiter what they wanted to order. Then he coaxed her onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him. Of course, that made her blush, but they glided across the dance floor with eyes only for each other. The music made their bodies sway and move in an erotically playful manner. Nadir watched. Feeling the need dance with his wife, he reached over and led Meg to the floor. Those at the table could see from the way the two couples moved that they were watching a mating dance take place.

Charles even tugged Anne onto the floor for a little hip swaying. She whispered into his ear, and he in turn whispered back into hers. Then he kissed her with a loving and long kiss. After that, she rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled as they continued to dance.

Marie took out her camera, capturing everyone's images for Kristine's memory book. It was her intention to put it together after they had returned home and give it to her at her earliest convenience. After disabling the flash, Marie made it her mission to get everyone on film, secretly snapping some photos in both stores as she was doing here in the restaurant. She had caught both Kristine and Erik modeling their outfits. Stealth was her game in catching each person for at least one photo. It was fun to hover around the edges of the stores, and no one was the wiser.

Her thoughts kept drifting to a simpler time, and her memory called out to her. It pushed forward images of a man, one who had taken her heart and mind away from mourning her dead husband. The sadness she once held had melted into a happier time, an endearing time and way of life. However, as with most things, complications kept drifting into play. The what ifs kept haunting her_—What if things had turned out differently? Where would I be today_? She shook her head when the music ended, clearing it of those deep thoughts, and she slid the camera back into her purse, making sure no one saw her with it out.

Everyone was famished from working up an appetite on the dance floor, so the group sat contemplating what else should be ordered. Their first round of appetizers arrived. Along with that came wine, interesting talk and good company, and time seemed to slow down. It was the best of everything as they ate and talked. The next few hours drifted by.

James indicated he had to leave on errands and would meet them at the boat in two hours or so. Everyone said they would see him later, and he left the group enjoying their lighthearted evening. He was headed out to the airport to pick up Erik's parents. They were due to land in fifteen minutes, and he had absentmindedly lost track of time. As he walked to the airport baggage claim, he spotted Philippe, who was followed by a skycap pushing a large utility cart loaded with boxes towards the exit.

"You've been gone all day. What do you have there?" inquired James. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he wanted to know the contents of each of the boxes Philippe was overseeing down the terminal.

"If you must know, it is flowers for the wedding. I flew over to another island that specializes in growing many varieties of tropical flowers and picked up an order. Momma wants these to decorate the grotto tomorrow morning, before the ceremony. I need to hire another boat to take me across to the island. I don't want to be seen with the boxes. It's our surprise for the bride and groom. My parents insisted. I have two special bouquets for Kristine and Meg. The guys asked me to get very specific colors of roses for each woman. I also have flowers for their mothers. You name it, my mother made sure we had it. It was the least she could do after what my brother did to Kristine and Erik. Hearing they wanted to wed on our island helped snap Mother out of her shock and sorrow into this brighter mindset, and for that, I'm very happy. I'd better get moving -- these have to get in water soon. Later, man," and the men parted ways.

James heard the loudspeaker say the flight from England had landed. Erik's parents were to have flown into London, but then they were to change airports and fly out of Gatwick. Doing it this way would ensure they would arrive on time in the Bahamas. Everything had to be done on a tight schedule, but it would be worth any amount of discomfort they might endure along the way. James was sure of that. The way Erik spoke of his parents, James knew they must be very close.

Waiting over by the customs area for the couple, James wondered if he would recognize them. It had been a while since he had driven them to a premiere with Erik. Had they changed much? After a lengthy time, a very handsome couple appeared. The lady spoke with a thick Scottish accent, and the man answered in French-accented English. James kept his eyes on them as he listened to their conversation. He recognized their voices. He was pleased to admit that voices were a hobby of his and that that knack helped him to know where his clients were in a crowd.

He stepped forward and introduced himself. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Destler, I am James Rhyas. Remember me, from LA? I had the pleasure of driving you folks around for Erik."

"Yes, I remember you, young man," she answered. To James, her brogue was thick and delightful to hear. "Now let us get this straight -- I am Marget and this is Francois, or you can call him Franc. I am not much on formalities. Remember?" Marget refused to mince words, much like Erik. She got straight to the point.

"All right, Marget, but there will come a day when I might have to use 'Mrs. Destler,' so don't bite my head off." James grinned, shaking her hand and then Francois's.

"I have a car outside to take you to the boat, but first I have been instructed by Kristine to stop off at two clothing shops -- for you, ma'am, to choose a dress, and you, sir, a set of clothing. Your son and his fiancée will meet up with us later at the boat. They are still out enjoying the evening." James led the way, stowing their bags in the trunk of the car.

When James had them both settled in the car, he noticed how Francois was very quiet. He seemed to prefer that Marget do the talking, while he just sat back and observed. James thought about it and surmised that once he saw his son, there would be time for talking.

Francois wanted to see his son and meet this young woman who had captured his son's heart. It delighted him to know Erik had finally found his soul-mate and fallen in love. He knew it would happen. Erik was just too impatient at times. It had happened for Francois in much the same way. Love had swept him off his feet when he laid eyes on Marget. His heart had recognized she was his match and his love. Now they had come to meet Erik's. Francois was a true romantic at heart. It had been ingrained in him. Francois's father had taught him the finer points of love. As a father, he, too, had tried to do the same for Erik and soon enough he would see firsthand if his son had succeeded.

As directed, James stopped at the shops and let Erik's parents select clothing for the wedding. Once they were fully outfitted, James headed out for the boat docks. After the hotel car dropped them off, he directed Erik's parents over to a group of people that were gathered around a boat, talking and laughing. James stepped up to get Erik's attention, and whispered near his ear that his parents were here.

Erik spun around, doing a quick search for his parents, and when he found them he stood there frozen on the spot. Gaining his ability to move again, his steps picked up until he was standing right in front of them. "Mum, Dad, you made it," was all that stumbled out of his mouth. He bent down and hugged his mother with a deep need to hold her.

It had been a long while since he had felt her loving arms around him. A gentle warmth of familiarity raced through his mind as he stood there inhaling her comforting scent. Seeing his parents, his eyes filled with happy tears -- it was more than he had hoped for. If he could only have continued this moment, he would have, but he was neglecting the duties of greeting his father, and then introducing his parents to his Kristine. Leaving the safety of his mother's arms, he latched onto his father's hand to shake it, but it was Francois who pulled his son close for a big hug.

"I am proud of you, son," he whispered into Erik's ear.

"Thanks, Dad, I needed that," was whispered back. Releasing his tight hold on his father, Erik turned and pulled Kristine to his side for introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is my bride-to-be, Kristine Daae. These are my parents, Marget and Francois Destler."

Reaching out to shake their hands, all at once she was startled to be engulfed in a huge hug by Marget. She hugged back. His mother's embrace was strong and welcoming.

"Enough, Marget, let the woman breathe. I am Francois, or Franc, if you prefer." He, too, took her into his arms for a hug, not as fierce as Marget's was.

"Thank you, sir -- I mean, Franc. I would like to introduce my parents to you," she said, turning to get their attention.

"Mom, Dad, this is Marget and Francois Destler. These are my parents, Charles and Anne Daae."

"We are pleased to meet you both," the Daaes said in unison.

"The same to you, too," the Destlers said. The couples exchanged pleasantries, but they were slightly nervous meeting on the docks, wishing for more comfortable surroundings. There would be lots to talk about once they became comfortable with one another. Erik needed to explain the last weeks to both sets of parents and Kristine needed to reassure her parents that she had come through this as well as could be expected. She also needed to tell them that Raoul was behind bars, and she hoped he would be getting the psychological help he needed.

"Now, let's get loaded and back to the house. Momma will have some refreshments waiting for your arrival. We wanted to have some food ready -- I bet you're famished?" Erik wondered.

He led the way, holding onto Kristine's hand as he offered her a seat. Everyone filed into the boat. Once the ropes were dropped from the mooring, the party motored off to the smaller island. During the trip over, Erik introduced his parents to everyone else on board.

----

Philippe was perched on a dock chair to greet them, and he made sure the boat was tied off securely. Afterwards, he helped the passengers disembark. He introduced himself to Erik's and Kristine's parents before they journeyed up to the house.

The patio was sparkling with candles and the mood lighting had been turned on. A table had been arranged with an array of things to eat and drink. Everyone filled their plates and sat around getting acquainted.

Erik and Kristine asked their parents to come into the living room, and they divulged everything. It was a nerve-wracking evening, to say the least, and before the night was over, every question and concern had been answered.

When the evening ended, Momma took the Destlers over to their cottage. Erik and Kristine followed and bade them goodnight. Marget and Francois were overjoyed to see their son and his bride so happy and content with each other after all they had been through. Shutting the door, the older couple prepared for bed. It had been a very long and arduous journey and hearing some of the news disturbed them. How sad to know their son had endured this. They talked as they readied for bed, and sleep would be welcome after their long journey. Tomorrow would be a fast-paced and happy occasion.

Erik took Kristine to their suite. Reluctantly, he was to share a room with Philippe tonight. He knew the tradition before the wedding, but it didn't mean he had to like it; nonetheless, he would go along with it. Giving her one last heated and sensual kiss, he left her yearning for his touch and his body to blend with hers. He forgot she would be worried about being alone. His only thought at the time was to follow the traditions he remembered they had respected at Nadir's wedding.

"You led me, saved me from my solitude. Tomorrow, my love," and he bade her goodnight.

"My dearest, you have made my life complete. I love you," she replied. Her attempt at covering up her fear was working, so far. She knew what he was doing, and it was her wish, too, not to jinx their lives, so she followed tradition.

Turning towards his room for the night, Erik walked away from the woman he loved to lie in bed alone. In his dreams, he held her in his arms while making hot, passionate and erotic love to her, over and over again in his mind all night. That left him wanting, but he was willing to suffer. Tomorrow, he would never have to be separated from Kristine again. Groaning and unable to care for himself, he turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes. Torturing him once more were visions of her nude body floating though his head, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He finally drifted back to sleep.

In the big suite, Kristine lay on the big bed, curled up and alone with her thoughts. In her own vivid dreams, Kristine lay beside Erik as her hands toured his muscled and toned body, doing all the wonderful things she wished she could but was unable to do. She ached for him, knowing tomorrow would finally come, and they would never have to part again. Tears slipped over her cheeks and onto the sheets. Tonight was the last time she ever would be lonely again, and eventually she drifted off to sleep, still dreaming of Erik. However, a nightmare came roaring back to haunt her. It was Raoul. She tossed and moaned, remembering how he had taunted and treated her. Would she ever be free from these nightmares?

A terrifying scream tore through the bedroom and vibrated out on the balcony and in Philippe's open room. It jarred both occupants from a restful sleep.

**Thank you, for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Boring but necessary. I own nothing associated with POTO, or, for that matter, ALW.**

**Thank you goes out to Susan for beta-proofreading. You have your hands full with me and you know it. LOL**

**And a hearty thank you goes out to those who took time to read this story and most of all I acknowledge those who took time to leave a review. They are:Chapucera; kj62; Kelsismom; and Pertie.  
**

**With all the angst and frustration, I stopped to consider something -- it was time for some fluff and for life to return to normal. Or does it? Stay tuned and see what happens. We have more chapters to go.**

**Previous chapter: **Erik and Kristine are in separate rooms the night before their wedding, each missing the other, and something happens.

**Chapter 38:** **The wedding day preparations. What should have been laced with the joys of things to come has started out rocky. But will the nuptials be filled with hope and love?**

Besides waking the groom and Philippe, the scream had shattered the peace of Meg and Nadir's sleep. Nadir scrambled out of bed into his lounge pants, followed by his nude wife. She fumbled for her robe and raced out the door and down the hall to Kristine's room, struggling to tie her robe. Erik was right behind them, insisting that he enter. Meg stopped the men and said, "Let me enter and see what's wrong. She wants to keep those old traditions for her wedding. Please, wait." She rushed inside to find Kristine screaming and fighting an invisible phantom that seemed to be terrorizing her dreams. Running to her side, Meg grabbed her hands in an attempt to stop from being hit. Outside in the hall another set of heavier footfalls could be heard approaching. This time they didn't stop but proceeded into the room. It was Momma.

Outside, Erik kept fighting Nadir to get inside and Philippe had arrived in time to help keep the groom from entering. This was not making Erik any easier to handle; the more people held him back, the more he fought.

Momma came to the far side of the bed, sat beside Kristine and began to hum. Her melody was making progress and made Kristine stop struggling with Meg. The terror inside her mind that showed on her face was easing away. Between the two women, they straightened the sheet and Kristine's gown, allowing the tortured woman to be comfortable. Meg went to the bathroom to fetch a damp rag and wiped the perspiration off of Kristine's face. Momma pushed her hair away from her face and curled it behind her ears.

"Hush, little one," was all Momma said as she continued to hum.

In the hall, Erik could hear Momma's humming. He wanted so much to be inside singing to Kristine, knowing his voice could work wonders with her that way. Instead, he ran back inside Philippe's room and onto the small balcony adjoining their suite. He stood there singing his song to her. His own heart was breaking, because he was unable to hold her close and tell her he loved her, but he heeded her wishes and stayed outside instead of climbing over the railing to be with her.

The women stopped to listen to the tender and loving words as they floated in through the open doors. Those soft words of his made their way inside Kristine's mind and soothed the pain she had been feeling as a calmer demeanor overtook her features. Her body became less rigid, her lips formed a delicate smile, and with a deep sigh, she was sleeping once more. Easing off the bed, the women left the room. Those outside in the hall went back to their rooms. Erik stayed on the balcony most of the night. He slept in a chaise longue in case she screamed out once more. He wouldn't be far from her ever again.

Morning arrived on the island, clear and bright. Erik came in off the balcony and sat at the desk, trying to put on paper what he was going to say in his vows to Kristine. It hadn't taken him long to gather his feelings and then capture them on paper. When he was done folding the paper, he put it in the pocket of the new trousers he would wear for the wedding. Now to shower, and begin the long awaited journey to marry this woman who had captured his heart such a short time ago.

In the big room down the hall, Kristine woke refreshed. She had no idea of her troubles from the night before. It seemed her mind had blocked that nightmare from her memory. As Erik had, she sat committing her vows to paper. When she finished, she placed her paper inside the little pocket she found in her dress and gently ran her hands over the fabric as it hung on the door. It really was her wedding day.

Heading to the bathroom, she went about her morning ritual and began to prepare herself for the ceremony. It seemed time was whirling by, and soon she would be Erik's wife. That was a role she desired more than anything.

----

Meg and Nadir had gone down for a quick breakfast and coffee, and they found Momma was making trays for both the bride and groom.

"We won't mention last night to Kristine. We must keep things calm and let Erik handle any questions she has. Agreed?" The three nodded. "We would be glad to take these up for you when you have finished," Meg stated, turning towards Momma.

"Great. I do much work. Need flowers arranged and food started, help come soon," she stated, bustling around, adding the last things to the trays. Momma would keep a vigil going in her mind, chanting for Kristine as she worked. This day had to be happy and full of joy for them both.

Nadir took Erik's tray while Meg followed, carrying Kristine's. As they left the kitchen, Marie, Charles and Anne walked in.

"Can we help with anything?" Marie quickly asked.

"You fix own breakfast. I work on flowers," Momma said, as she gathered the flowers from the back room.

"May we help you in any way? I would like to do something, sitting around is not what I do well," Anne asked, smiling at Charles.

"No, sitting was never your best suit. Give her any task or she will go mad, and we can't have that today," Charles quipped, laughing out loud and hugging his wife.

"Good, need more hands, come. You too, Missus." She looked up at Marie and motioned for her to join them.

"Yes, of course," Marie responded, setting her cup down as she followed the women out of the kitchen and onto the lanai.

"Mister, you fix breakfast for women," Momma said. The women just looked back at Charles. He always catered to his wife's needs, but to be told he had to seemed odd to him. He would do whatever it took to keep Momma happy.

Momma motioned down to many buckets of flowers that had sat overnight to harden before they were to be used for the wedding. The women were excited to see an abundance of colors and envisioned the display they would make. Charles came into the supply room when he overheard their conversations telling how heavy the buckets were and insisted on lending a hand, carrying the flowers down to the grotto.

Coming out of their cottage were Marget and Franc, who noticed the group struggling with the buckets.

"Might we be of some service?" Marget asked.

"Yes, do join us, if Momma doesn't mind. We are going to help decorate for the wedding. You should see where they are going to have it. It is breathtaking," Marie interjected.

"Good morning. I no mind. Come, see," Momma cheerfully greeted Erik's parents.

Momma's morning was shaping up better than she had anticipated, and with all the extra help that seemed to materialize when she least expected it. They should be done in record time.

-----

Nadir knocked on Erik's door, and said, "Breakfast for the groom. Are you up yet?"

"Hey, get in here, you pesky Persian," Erik laughed as he opened the door. He didn't want to bring up last night. He wanted to start things fresh, so he hid his concerns and went on as though everything was fine.

"I see that you have not changed since this all started. You are still the snide and snappy man that I know," Nadir shot back and laughed. He placed the tray down on the side table and pulled out one of two chairs, and he sat down, sipping on his coffee. He wasn't about to allude to anything. It was best today to just be as normal as possible.

Erik sat in the other chair and ate some fruit off the plate, taking a sip of his cup of coffee between bites. He thought a few minutes as he looked out over the balcony and then spoke. "I never thought my life would take this turn. I had doubts about finding someone who could be happy looking at me, let alone living with me. Love was something I didn't think I would ever find, no matter what my father told me. He said there would be someone out there who would someday astound me and take my breath away. Well, it happened, and I'm still not sure this isn't one big dream." Sitting there in silence, he looked down at his plate. More thoughts ran through his mind, but he remained silent about them. This wasn't the time or place for them.

"Out in the world is everyone's match, and some find them -- others never, ever have such luck. You, my friend, are one of the lucky ones. I was able to find love twice and that is even rarer. I cherish this fate that I have been given. I knew you would find yours someday; it was just a matter of time. You know what I think, Erik? You were looking too hard for her. It is best to just let them slam into you, as Meg literally did to me," Nadir said, letting out a hearty laugh when he thought about how he did indeed meet Meg. _Hide yourself, my friend, you always do._

Erik went on. "I know I was looking too hard, but I've been afraid I would miss her if I didn't. I almost lost her to that maniac. Why did this happen? I just can't comprehend it at all. She could have been killed because of who I am. My work has even been a factor in this, as well as my face. Being an actor does have its drawbacks. I can attest to that. Every woman comes out of the woodwork, trying to bed you. They want to boast out loud that they had you, but they're never the kind of woman you would want to get to know. Most left screaming at the first sight of my face. Kristine didn't. I thank God every day for her and her love." Erik finished and pushed aside his breakfast. He sat there, wanting the time to advance and his wedding to start.

"Erik, you have let this whole thing get to you. Why not embrace it? It is over. Life has blessed you with things most people will never have. It all comes down to being happy with yourself, before you can be happy in life. I know you are, but these past few days have thrown a cloud over that outlook you normally believe in. Let it go and move on, making a new page. More than anything, let this be that last hill you have to climb to find your dream." Nadir ended and looked over at his friend. Watching closely, Nadir studied him and mulled over what he had just said. He wished he could say what had been left unspoken. Maybe another day.

"You're right, I'm wallowing in my mind's darkest dungeon. It's what I call…my black despair, which haunts me from time to time. I have a wonderful new day to start my new life. Kristine and I will make each minute count, taking nothing for granted ever again," he said. Erik stood and changed out of his robe into his wedding attire. When he had finished, they walked out on the balcony to take in the day and watch the people in the distance, working on the grotto in preparation for the wedding. Voices could be heard drifting out of the next room onto the adjoining balcony; it was Meg and Kristine. Erik turned his attention to what they were saying. Would she mention last night? He had to know.

----

Giggling could be heard drifting from behind the flowing sheers curtains that billowed in the breeze. Meg set the tray down. Kristine exited the bathroom with her hair still damp, and it needed to dry before her friend could arrange it. She fingered the flowers that had been placed on the tray; they were intended for her hair. Meg stood there and watched Kristine before she poured out two cups of coffee. Kristine ate a little fruit and a bit of Momma's freshly made warm biscuit.

_You don't remember last night, do you, Kristine? _Meg thought.

Around the edges of each balcony, huge potted plants obscured the view between them, so the men were able to listen undetected as the women talked. The women had walked out a few steps and were looking down at the inlet and the boat that brought over the extra women to help Momma in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Kristine sighed.

"My, for a woman preparing for her wedding day that was a big sigh," Meg commented, observing her friend.

"Oh, just thinking back on everything that has occurred in the last couple of days. How my life has changed and everything could have been lost at the hands of a lunatic. I could have died. There was a time I wasn't sure I would survive. The look in Raoul's eyes was so frightening! He kept talking madness, about us living here and never leaving. He would be lucid and then go strange again. If no one had known where I was, I might not have seen Erik again, and Raoul would have… have…have… oh, God." She gasped and fell to her knees.

Erik winced at the pain he heard in Kristine's voice. He had listened to her confession to Meg. He wanted to go to her and sweep her up into his arms and comfort her. Instead, Nadir reached over and stopped him from leaving the room. He knew Meg had things under control. Nadir held fast onto Erik's arm as he squirmed to get free. Raising his hand, he signaled for Erik to wait. This was Kristine's way of exorcising the last of Raoul's ghost and the very wise Persian knew this. If she could talk this out, maybe the nightmares would lessen until she sought help back in the States.

Meg rushed over and sat beside her. "But it didn't happen! Here you are, safe in the middle of preparing yourself to wed Erik. Kristine, face it, the point of no return has passed and the final threshold has been crossed. Your new life with Erik is starting today. Never look back, only forward. This life you're entering with him will have its ups and downs. No one said it would be easy, but your love will endure. Erik…." Just then, a knock was heard at the door before Meg could finish.

Erik stiffened, wondering who knocked at her door. No one was upstairs, only the four of them.

Another knock was heard before a voice said, "Daughter, may I come in?" It was her father, Charles.

"Dry your eyes and don't let your father see you've been crying," Meg insisted. She got up and walked to the door.

"You are right, Meg, I'm not alone. I have Erik to help me and the courage to overcome all that has happened. Wedding jitters, I guess. Let my dad in, please, Meg," she said. Reaching down, she grabbed a corner of her robe's sleeve and wiped under her eyes carefully. She knew there would be a little touch up on her makeup before the ceremony and she would worry about that later. Kristine stood up, ready to greet her father. Meg opened the door.

Very relieved, Erik sighed. It was Charles. He knew he was getting overprotective of Kristine, but he never wanted to think of her being stressed or in peril again, especially after last night. That was his second biggest mistake. His first was letting her face that maniac alone.

"Darling daughter, I thought you might need a shoulder to lean on this morning since Erik isn't allowed in here. I left your mother and the women to fuss over things. Come here and hug your father," he tenderly instructed and embraced her. Charles nodded to Meg as she passed and went out into the hall.

---

Erik knew she would be safe in her father's care. He walked back inside so as not to intrude on their privacy. It was different with Meg and Kristine. He had to know what they were saying, but most of all he wanted to be aware of any fears Kristine kept inside. If it was within Erik's power, he would make sure he handled them, seeking the proper help for her to overcome them.

"Before you leave, I need you to put this on Kristine's leg. It's a tradition you have to respect," Meg said, handing Kristine's father a delicate white lace garter with a tiny dark red silk rose on it. She left the room and waited outside until they had finished talking.

"You have been crying, haven't you? Why, on such a happy occasion? This isn't over what you've had to endure, is it? It's all past and Erik won't let it happen again. That boy was sick, and for some unknown reason, he thought you were the answer to his sick and troubled life. He's where he can never get at you again and eventually he will receive help. His brother has promised me he will never get out as long as he is alive. And if he does, well, Erik and I will hunt him down, you can be sure of that. But, you shouldn't worry. Raoul is in for a very long time. There's too much evidence to let him go free and too many women that want to testify at his trial," said Charles. Turning her face to meet his, he asked, "He didn't ...harm …you, did he?" Charles stuttered over the words he was afraid to ask. She answered by shaking her head from side to side. He sighed in relief. Charles had to ask her himself, even though he was told by Erik she hadn't been touched in that way. Charles knew her too well -- if she tried to hide anything, he would know. She hadn't.

"Now, let's get Meg back in here and get this garter on your leg. Then, you can finish what needs to be done," he said before he turned to kiss her on the cheek. He opened the door and went over to get Meg's attention. She was busy with Nadir.

Returning with Meg, he bent down and slid the delicate piece of lace onto Kristine's leg, midway above the knee, and pulled down her robe once it was in place. He took one last embrace from his daughter, and he left the women to get on with their ritual.

----

Nadir had stepped outside into the hall after calming Erik, and he spotted Meg standing alone by Kristine's door. He took the chance to steal a few heated kisses from his wife before Charles walked out. Blushing lightly, Meg released Nadir and went back into the room. Charles laughed as he patted Nadir on the back. "Wait for me and I will be right with you," snickered Charles.

Nadir nodded. Within seconds Charles reappeared and walked to Erik's door as they stood talking, waiting for Francois to leave Erik's room.

----

Right after Charles had entered Kristine's room, Francois had stopped in to see his son. Nadir had left to give them a few minutes to talk.

"Son, this is a great day and you have a wonderful woman who will soon be your bride. Tell me, how are you really doing? Do not hide behind that mask and tell me all is fine. What is it?" His father could always tell when his son had doubts in life and this time was no different.

"Nadir and I were talking about the events of the last couple of days. I nearly lost the love of my life to a lunatic. I heard her tell Meg about how she thought she would never see me again. It pains me to know she went through this because of me and now she suffers from nightmares. With everything she went through, I have to see she gets help, too. Or I could lose her to something far worse. I can't have that," Erik told his father. Then he sat down and cradled his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. His father reached down and brought his face up to meet his eyes, wanting to keep eye contact between the two.

"Son, you will do what is best for her after all you and she have been through. I do not doubt you on that score. You are strong, and I am proud that you want to see she gets the help she needs." Francois was then interrupted by Erik.

"I let that man take over my life for this short time, and I'll never forgive myself. My face was what Raoul couldn't stand, and he was repulsed by it. He had set his sights on taking Kristine and never letting her marry me. I could have lost it all, and I never would have known her love. It's so unconditional and wonderful! She loves me for myself, despite my face, but she also tells me she loves it, too -- every broken, scarred valley and peak of it. Can you imagine? I'm so lucky to be cherished and loved this way by someone as beautiful and kind as Kristine. I thank God for guiding her to me." Overcome by what he had said, Erik closed his eyes for a short moment, and then opened them to gaze at his father again, tears streaming down his cheek.

"You should, my son. She is indeed a rare and precious gift, much as your dear mother is to me. I told you that someday, someone would look beyond your face to the real and honest person you are and they would see the love you had to give. And she did." He looked deep into his son's eyes and smiled. Looking at his watch, Erik's father knew he had to leave and let the men finish. "I will see you later, my son," Francois said and left after getting one more hug.

Exiting the room, he noticed Charles talking to Nadir. Francois stepped aside and said, "Do come in, I'm leaving. He could use your encouragement, too." The two men passed each other outside the doorway.

Nadir once again stood outside until the visit was over.

Erik looked around to see Charles enter his room. Erik walked over to greet his future father-in-law and said, "Charles, come in. I want to thank you for the privilege of allowing me to marry your wonderful daughter. I will strive to earn your trust and respect, sir. Marrying Kristine will be the highlight of my life. I will do everything in my power to continue to keep her safe. She won't have to suffer that kind of treatment again." Gripping her father's hand, Erik shook it. He wouldn't discuss the problems she was having with her father. That would be for later, when they were home and he had some private time alone with the man.

"I know you have done so much to ensure her safety, and you helped to bring that man to justice before he hurt any more people. I talked to her just a bit ago and she is glowing with love for you. Never let her down or I will hunt you down and see that you pay." For a moment, Erik flinched, unsure of what to say or do. _If he had known about last night, what would he have done to me? _Erik worried, but understood what Charles had said. She was, after all, his only daughter. Erik would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He didn't want to find out what wrath an angered father might unleash. It would be his pleasure to make sure Kristine would be happy all her life.

Letting out a laugh, Charles knew he had topped Erik and that he had his attention. Charles would do anything to keep Erik happy; he considered him to be the son he'd never had. As Anne's father had said to Charles on their wedding day, "Son, once you marry her, she can't be returned." It was something that shook Charles when he heard her father say that before he married. However, it became a standing joke Anne's father shared with him all of his life. He wondered how Erik would take it if he told him that. He had to see; clearing his throat, he repeated the saying. Erik looked so surprised, but a momentary flash of understanding crossed his face when Charles's words hit home. _Strange family tradition_, Erik thought. Laughing, he hugged Charles and said, "I'll never let her go, so don't worry." That made this moment special for the two men. Charles opened the door, motioning for Nadir to return, and he took his leave, knowing the women would be upset if the men were late.

----

Meg had gone back inside Kristine's room, and she began working with her hair to get it just right. She had added the flowers to finish off the effect she was after and stood back to admire her work. "You look absolutely out of this world. Erik will think he is marrying an angel," she smiled. Stepping aside, she let Kristine finally gaze into the mirror at what she had created in her friend's hair. Meg didn't know that that was what Erik always thought Kristine was to him -- an angel.

"Oh, Meg, you've outdone yourself! I love how it looks. Thank you so very much! Now help me with the dress and shoes. I know the shoes are frivolous, but I want to wear them after the wedding, once we're on the lanai." Kristine took the dress off the hanger and gingerly stepped into it. Meg straightened it all around, checking to see that the lining was tucked inside. Placing the shoes on the floor, Kristine slipped them on, stepping back to see how she looked in the full-length mirror.

Motioning for her to wait a second, Meg reached for the shawl Marie had found and draped it around her shoulders. It had the "something blue" she needed for one tradition. The penny for her shoe was another tradition -- she handed it to Kristine, who slipped it into her sandal and used a little piece of tape to keep it in place. There -- she was ready! The shoes would come off just before Kristine walked down the steps into the little grotto area, and being barefoot was ideal.

Meg knew that Anne had a little handkerchief she wanted to give Kristine as the "something borrowed," and that it had belonged to Anne's mother. Her mother had carried it on her wedding day, and it was now Kristine's turn to carry it. Anne would give it to her before they walked down to the grotto.

She had given Charles the time alone with their daughter, knowing it was important to him. She would take time to bond with her again after the honeymoon was over and the couple returned from the island. She knew her daughter would need more attention from what she could feel by just being around her. There was an underlying something that she felt, and at home she would have time to ask questions. Kristine eventually would cave in and tell her if she gave her time.

----

The women had returned from decorating and were dressed by the time the men found their way back to their cottages.

Momma was finalizing everything in the kitchen and told her help exactly what she expected. She had reminded Philippe earlier to go down into the wine cellar so he could pull the wines and champagne for the reception. They were left to chill in a tub of ice.

The other guests had arrived for the wedding and were situated outside on the lanai. They had been instructed to go down to the grotto and to wait. The wedding was about to begin.

Things were different now. Peace had come to the island now that Raoul was gone. No one had been intimidated or made to feel unwelcome.

One more launch had arrived with Daniel and Simon along with the boat owners who had helped in the rescue. They had been invited, too, and looked forward to the couple's wedding. Disaster had been averted, and no lives had been lost. That kind of rescue was a welcome change from what could have happened.

What a blessed day!

The minister had arrived on his own private boat, and he stood chatting with Erik and Nadir, getting the particulars on the bride and groom. Erik informed him about the kind of ceremony they wanted, simple and short. He also added that they had written their own vows. The minister was very pleased to officiate for the couple. Philippe had arranged for him to perform the ceremony. His father had suggested the church, but when it was explained that they wanted to marry on the little island using the grotto, the elder de Chagny was pleased to hear it.

Erik took Kristine's ring from his left pinky-finger and handed it to Nadir. The two men watched everyone take their places, encircling the grotto.

Charles and Anne went upstairs to get Kristine and Meg. Knocking on the door of the suite, Charles said, "It is time, daughter, to walk down the path with us to meet Erik." Her father opened the door, and just before Meg walked out, Kristine handed Erik's wedding band to her. Meg stepped to the side, giving Kristine's parents an unobstructed view of their beautiful daughter. Their eyes clouded over with tears of joy. Her mother stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She pulled back, handing the little handkerchief to Kristine, and she looked at it. Seeing the little token in her hand made happy memories race through her mind as she remembered the kind and gentle woman who had died when Kristine was young. Clutching the gift tightly in her hand, Kristine sighed and nodded. She was ready.

Her father extended his hand to her, guiding her out of the room, and then she locked her arm around his. The four descended the stairs that took them through the kitchen where the women were working, and they handed Kristine and Meg their bouquets. The bride's party proceeded out over the lanai and momentarily stopped to discard their shoes before they walked on down the steps.

Someone turned on a CD player, and "With These Hands" played as Meg walked on down the steps first. Nadir watched as she came in first, wearing her canary-yellow dress and carrying a bouquet of pink roses which Nadir had ordered just for her. Meg's smile caused Nadir's face to light up, and his heart skipped a beat. She winked as she passed and took her place across from the two men.

Anne was standing to Kristine's left, and Charles was on Kristine's right. Kristine looked over at Erik. How handsome he was in his all-white outfit, accented with his white mask! She envisioned him as everything which meant life and love to her.

Erik had watched her coming towards him. The way she looked in her white dress robbed him of his breath. The sun was angled just right and it created a halo of light over her head. The way Meg had designed the flowers made the illusion complete. And the shawl lent a rainbow of color to his bride's visual walking portrait. Erik had to remember it wasn't a real halo -- she was a real woman, not an angel.

The sun played off this vision, and Marie was snapping photos as her daughter passed, and then when Kristine entered with her parents walking beside her. She knew Anne and especially Kristine would want photos of this special moment, so there was no way she would pass this up. Getting a few shots of them all standing there and seeing Erik's face as he had watched his bride approach was endearing to Marie.

Erik's token of love was held fast in her hand -- a bouquet of dark blood-red roses, each one tied with various lengths of sheer black ribbon, indicating his dark, passionate love for her. It was his special way of telling her, and she knew.

With the group standing before the minister, the music came to an end. Marie put her camera in her pocket and listened as the ceremony started.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to POTO, ALW. **

**Thanks go out to Susan for beta-proofreading. She balances out my writing and hones the sharp edges of my chapters.**

**Thanks to the many readers that find time to read each chapter I post. I would also like the thank those who take time to post a review and you are:Chapuera; kj62; keyklee, welcome back; Kelsismom; Pertie.  
**

**Previous chapter:** Erik and Kristine's fathers stopped by to give words of encouragement to each before the wedding started. When the music ended, the group stood before the minister.

**Chapter 39: Let their new life begin from this day forward. The next evening, their night on the town will take a mysterious turn.**

The ceremony went off without a hitch. After their words of love were spoken, the minister pronounced Erik and Kristine husband and wife. Erik asked everyone in their group to join them on the lanai for the reception that Momma had put together.

During the festivities, Anne went off to be by herself. She quietly took time to recall the ceremony and closed her eyes, replaying what she had just witnessed.

_After she kissed her daughter, Charles led Anne over to their place beside the rest of the guests. The minister spoke a few words, and then Erik reached out and held Kristine's hands and said, "My heart was guided out of the loneliness and into the light and I was drawn by you to begin anew. With an abundance of understanding, you have blessed me with hope, tenderness and most of all, love. In the years to come, I will share with you a lifetime of love filled with companionship, and I know you will be there beside me until my last day on earth. I love you, my angel. Wear this ring as a symbol of everlasting love." Erik slipped the ring onto her finger and his lips gently graced it with a kiss. He reached up and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs before touching her lips with his fingers, and in return, she tenderly kissed them._

_Kristine spoke her words to Erik, "You have brought to my life clarity, spirit, tenderness and most of all, undying love. We have flown high above the clouds together, sharing two spirits now bound together as one. You complement my life and I, yours, but most of all, we have brought tranquility to one another. We will show the world our love, and someday we will be blessed with a new life or two. My heart is yours, take it, and make it soar." She whispered, "P. S., I love you." Kristine went on, "Wear this circle for the entire world to see this love that I have for you. It will never end." She placed the coral ring on his finger and kissed it with her lips. Within seconds he had removed his mask for her. No one uttered a sound or looked worried at his gesture. Reaching up, she covered both his cheeks with her hands and held them there as the minister spoke._

"_What we have done here today by joining this couple in marriage, let no one tear apart. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Erik wrapped his arms around her in a smooth, gentle manner and captured Kristine's lips to the joy of those who watched._

_Erik started to replace his mask, but Kristine reached up and placed her hand on his and said, "Please, won't you leave it off for me?" And so he did. The minister said, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Erik Destler."_

_They greeted each person and asked everyone present to join them in celebration of their wedding on the lanai._

The music from the reception slowly seeped back into Anne's mind and helped to bring her out of the reverie that she had slipped into. Charles came looking for his wife and asked why she had gone off to be alone.

"Here you are. What made you leave the festivities?" he tenderly asked as he gazed out over the view, waiting for her to answer.

She turned her head and replied. "Oh, just thinking how close we came to losing her. She's all we have and I don't think I could bear the thought of life without her. I worry so! There's something she's hiding from us. I just know it, and I hope we can help her once we get home. I'm afraid Erik will need all our guidance and support. This ordeal may have left a gaping wound inside her that will take time to heal. I hope she can withstand whatever she's trying to hide." Sighing, she let Charles pull her in close and comfort her.

After a time, he coaxed her back over to the guests and the celebration. He wanted to take her mind off of things for a little while.

On the table, arranged in a festive manner, sat large platters filled with food prepared in a manner designed to tempt the appetite, with special delicacies that left the palate wanting more. Philippe's parents had taken great care and had had everything flown in special. Nadir had insisted on some foods that had to be served and when he had told Philippe why, of course, he had seen that they were ordered. Nadir was now even with Erik for those very foods that had been served at his wedding.

In addition, the highlight was at the other end of the table. It was a lovely small 4-layer, blood-red devil's food cake with chocolate icing, decorated with miniature dark red roses cascading down, and highlighting the delicate buds was sheer black ribbon woven among the flowers. It was a very dramatic piece. Momma had outdone herself.

Champagne corks popped, and then Philippe poured flutes for everyone. Nadir made a toast. "We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of my friend, Erik, and his bride, Kristine. May your life be filled with joy and love in the years ahead. Here's hoping for the patter of little feet to someday torment you when I cannot be around. Cheers!" Erik laughed and Kristine blushed.

Meg stepped over, raised her glass and said, "Here is to my best friend, Kristine, and her new husband, Erik. Fill your life with lasting memories and love. Make each day count, never go to bed angry and always wake up in love as you are right now. Cheers!"

Erik and Kristine each sipped from the other's flute. He brought her close and captured her lips in a solid, hungry kiss. He allowed his tongue to skim over her lips as he begged for entry, and she submitted. When he finished, she felt lightheaded and giddy.

He insisted on Kristine's standing in front of him. At first, she couldn't understand why, but the reason for his insistence slowly dawned on her. She wanted to torture him and she did so, giggling as she lightly rubbed him deliberately in an attempt to create friction with her backside against his front. Erik held her around the waist, for if she stopped, she could bolt on him. He had to keep himself covered until he could calm down, but at this rate, with her moving against him, things could very possibly happen that he didn't want to occur. She turned her head to give him a look that meant she was thinking about doing just that -- bolting.

He hovered over her ear and said, "Darling, at this very moment you're tempting me beyond what I can endure. Please, have mercy on your new husband." Erik's voice seemed strained as he whispered.

In a playful tone, Kristine said, "But, my pet, you must learn to make do and be in control. I can't stand here all afternoon like this. People will get suspicious." She said this as calmly as possible. Then she broke out in fits of giggling that only made her move against him more. Erik refused to release her, and it seemed he was trapped. It was going to be a test of wills to see who would give in first.

Meg noticed the way they were standing and how Kristine used her body to torture and move against Erik. She knew what was happening. Erik needed help. She elbowed Nadir and nodded her head in the couple's direction. Nadir looked mystified at first, but her gesture finally made sense. Nadir walked over to Erik and told them to move over to the lanai wall and look out over the ocean, in hopes Erik could make some adjustments. Erik maneuvered Kristine so he could walk, and that is what they did. Erik was whispering some taunting and tantalizing words into her ear that made her softly sigh. Moments later, they returned to those gathered and resumed the celebration.

Stomachs grumbled and hints were made that Erik and Kristine should start the food line. When their plates were filled, they sat at a table that was decorated with exotic flowers -- orchids, birds of paradise, and other flowers that had been lovingly arranged by the women earlier that morning. Kristine delicately took the petals of one orchid and ran her fingers over it. The soft, sensual texture made her sigh. Erik saw how entranced she had become with the flower, so he reached over and let his hand run lightly up her arm, causing her to shudder. Each stroke of his hand up and down her arm elicited hot sparks that he urgently wanted to ignite. All he could think about was–When would this reception end? To Erik, it couldn't come soon enough.

Kristine had a hard time keeping her senses on her food when they were on the liquid movement of Erik's hand as it made its way up and down her arm. She wished they could slip away and have their own little party filled with her own indulgences and pleasures.

Their spell was broken when Nadir toasted the couple once more. Everyone quieted and listened as Nadir spoke, telling about Erik and his bachelor days -- at least the more innocent ones. He ended his toast. One more time, Meg rose to speak about Kristine and their friendship, and the love she had for Erik. The rest of the guests raised their glasses in a hearty toast. Their parents rose to speak, and another round of toasts had ended.

The luncheon had been a feast to the palate. Nadir informed Erik that they were now even – each had served oysters at the other's wedding. Erik just smiled. He knew his friend had spoken to Momma about foods he would like to see served. Erik could only shake his head and laugh -- paybacks were hell. Or it could be heaven later…Erik would have to wait to find out.

The music coming out of the speakers had a tempting beat. It enticed Erik to draw Kristine onto the floor for a dance. It was a tango. They both danced it very well, making it hot and sexy. The music added to her heated and breathless state as they danced. When it ended, they were entwined around one another, looking longingly into each other's eyes. Erik had stolen another kiss, this one more playful than his last. She mewed for more. He just smiled and tortured her by saying in a whisper only she could hear, "Later, my love." He pulled her back to him and was ready to continue dancing. The music changed, and everyone gathered on the floor, swaying to the island music and beat.

For the next hour, the music enticed everyone's bodies to sway with the beat. Now the group was exhausted and in need of a good dose of sugar, so it was suggested Erik and Kristine cut the cake. They shared the first traditional piece and more champagne. Everyone ate their fill of sugar and drank even more champagne. As the afternoon progressed, the partygoers rested instead of dancing.

Erik and Kristine were wedged in the corner, lying on a chaise longue making out, when Meg said, "Take it upstairs to the bridal chamber, you two. We will be here when you've finished….or not." Kristine blushed and Erik tried to hide his need to go upstairs from view. She leaned over, grabbed her bouquet and tossed it up into the air. They looked back to see who caught it, and laughter broke out when they saw James standing there holding the bundle. After that, they sprinted off up the stairs, and the French doors shut with a loud bang.

James stood there looking at the arrangement in his hands and wondering why it had landed in his grasp and not Marie's. She was the one who had the look of hunger and want for someone in her eyes. _Just who is it she misses? Is it her husband or an old beau?_ That was something he would never know, he surmised, and he moved over to a chair that overlooked the lagoon. His thoughts went to Fiona. _What is she doing right now? I hope she's not out on a date._ With that sad thought, he sighed, thinking he would call her a little later this evening. He had to know.

----

Once inside, Erik and Kristine laughed and tried to level their breathing, ragged now from taking the stairs on the fly. But with this much passion balled up inside waiting to be released, it seemed impossible.

Erik moved over to Kristine. It was his intention to reach up and push her dress off her shoulders. However, she beat him to it and let it fall onto the floor as a feather would float down, soft and very sensual. All she had on was a small white thong, and nothing else. She unbuttoned his shirt, dragging it down off his shoulders, letting it slowly fall to the floor. His trousers ended the same way, in a pile. His robust energy pumped through his bloodstream, racing to where it was needed the most.

He picked her up, carried her over to the bed and placed her back against the pillows. Their evening started out delicate and soft as they first made love, but in time a more heated and carnal need beckoned to them. Desire-filled moans drifted down from above, reaching the lanai below on a sweet-scented breeze. All eyes grew large as everyone looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. The women blushed and the men sighed. It would be hard to face the newlyweds when they returned, or if they returned at all.

Many dreamt of finding some comfort later, and the single guests decided to depart and headed off to the larger island. The air on the lanai had worked as an aphrodisiac, teasing everyone who sat there. Even the parents took their leave one couple at a time, returning to their own cottages and beds. Meg and Nadir headed out to the hidden cove for a swim and anything else they could think of before retiring.

Momma had gone to her room very pleased with her work after her busy morning and afternoon of overseeing the reception. It wouldn't take her long to fall asleep.

Marie was transported back to her memories. There, a mystery man kept returning to her thoughts as he had over the past few months. She let a smile grace her lips as she lay in bed remembering an encounter long gone. Her eyes closed, and she would be a little less tense once morning came.

---

The home was quiet, and the air was filled with intoxicating dreams of those in love. Night drifted over the place, and no one came back to the lanai. Lights had long been turned out, and only a late-night launch could be heard as Philippe returned from his night's adventure on the big island.

James saw Philippe later that evening. It was lucky that he caught him coming out of a bar with a female friend in tow.

Philippe had seen Patrice earlier that evening, and she had been asked to join him, and, like those in love, they had rekindled something when they stopped at her apartment. Philippe had known her for years, and at one time they had been very close, but Raoul had tried to intervene with the lady, and she had broken off contact with Philippe. When word leaked that Raoul was no longer in the picture, she had high hopes they could renew old ties. They were deep in discussion when James spotted them. Realizing it was late, Philippe took her back to her apartment with an added promise that he would keep in touch. Patrice understood and was just happy to have him back in her life once again. In the coming days, they would talk about the feelings that were still buried below the surface and demanding that love take its course. They had high hopes for the future.

----

The next day, Kristine and Erik didn't want to leave their room, but they asked if breakfast could be sent up to them. They decided to spend the day satisfying each other's appetites.

Their parents decided to go off together on an overnight sightseeing trip around the islands. After packing their bags, they stopped in to tell Momma not to include them in any meals she would be preparing. She was pleased to hear they were taking time to enjoy their trip and not just staying on the one island.

----

Philippe was preparing to leave the island in a couple of days. He wanted to check on things that needed his attention before he left. At the end of the week, Erik and Kristine were to fly out on a commercial flight back to Telluride, arriving home late Saturday afternoon or early Sunday.

Marie had left that afternoon. It bothered her to be in the way, the odd person out, and it made her feel so lonely. She really wanted to return to her new place and start setting up house. Life had to go on, and for Marie, the future looked promising, especially with Meg now married and happy.

Meg and Nadir planned on going back with Philippe. Meg insisted that she had to return to work, and Nadir needed to check on the arrival of studio personnel and equipment for the film.

Philippe needed to oversee De Chagny International. It was imperative that he should in order to clean house of any undesirable personnel and look into hiring new ones. It wouldn't be easy and probably would disrupt business, but he knew he had to make it all work.

James would go back with the others to work on his screenplay and make sure the cabin security was in order for the newlyweds. Hotel life might be more than they would want, now that Raoul was out of the picture. Nothing was set in stone, and he was just told get things in order. Upon their return, many things would be put on the table for discussion.

----

By late in the evening the next day, Erik and Kristine had emerged from their suite. The air was soft and the stars were shining. Standing on the lanai looking down at the water, they wanted to take a stroll on the beach. Taking Kristine by the hand, Erik ventured out on the path that took them to the secluded beach. There, they took off what little clothes they had on and entered the water. The moon was full that night, illuminating the area with natural light. Pulling her over to him, Erik captured her lips and kissed her unrelentingly. Finally leaving the water, they discovered a nice, flat outcropping of rocks, which looked inviting.

Kristine eased on top of Erik, and he took her on the most powerful love ride of her life. That ride made her feel free for the first time, and it was a heady experience for both. No photographers or journalists to pry into their lives. It was refreshing to make love like this. With their bodies exhausted, they lay there for a while longer gazing into the night, wishing on shooting stars as they crossed the heavens. A short time later, they slipped back into their minimal clothing and headed back to their room.

As they detoured through the kitchen, hunger stopped them. They raided the refrigerator in a last attempt to stave off starvation. Making love was strenuous work, so Erik and Kristine needed substance. Giggling and running off like bandits, they carried their plunder to bed, where they feasted on food and made love one more time before sleep finally called to them.

----

In two days' time, their parents returned from their tour of the islands. They began to gather their things and prepare for their return flights home. It had been good for the parents to spend time together, getting to know one another. Visits to each other's countries would be planned soon. Time on the islands had been magical for both couples, and each set found that it had helped renew their romance. Somehow they had misplaced it for so many years. Their departure was set for the next day. Packing had been done and goodbyes needed to be said to those left on the island.

Morning came quickly -- time for each set of parents to board their planes for home. Marget and Francois Destler departed first. Their trip would be a long one. This trip allowed them to get more rest and have less anxiety, making it a better trip home. The memories they had gathered from the wedding would last them a lifetime.

Charles and Anne left about two hours after the Destlers. The Daaes' flight was also restful. Their trip to the island was one they didn't think could be this wonderful, but it was, though it had started out as one filled with fear. They also had gathered memories, new ones to cherish, and along the way, they had gained a son-in-law who would be thought of as a son. What more could Kristine's parents ask for than someone to love and protect their only daughter?

On the ride home, Charles looked back to just a few days prior to their hasty departure.

_The Daaes had mixed emotions about coming to the island. Charles was so worried Raoul had violated his daughter that his mind kept playing that thought over, until he couldn't stay calm anymore. He had to see Kristine. Inwardly, he was a wreck. Outwardly, for Anne's sake, he had hidden his concerns. He had never told Anne what he feared might have happened. He would have been beyond consoling had she been raped. As with most fathers, his innate instinct would be to kill any person responsible for his daughter's despair and bodily harm. Their baby girl was their life, even if she no longer lived at home. Like most parents, they worried. He never would forget the first glimpse of her on the dock and seeing in her eyes that she was safe. He closed his eyes and gave thanks for everything that had transpired. _

Charles was shaken back to reality when the announcement to buckle the seat belt came over the cabin speaker. Home meant getting back to the routine, and he knew Kristine was in Erik's safekeeping. When the plane touched down and the bags were loaded into the car, the Daaes' short ride home left them drained and ready for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow they would deal with everyday life again.

----

The next day, Meg and Nadir were packing all the things Meg had bought on her excursion to the main island. For the short time she had spent in the shops, Meg had accumulated many pieces of clothing and shoes. She had even bought an assortment of lingerie.

Nadir couldn't wait to see all the new lingerie, or, as he might say, relieve her of it before he made love to her. He loved how she teased him in the mornings while dressing; then, at night, he teased her, taking each piece of clothing off as he prepared to make love to her. This would be an enticing autumn in their new home.

-----

Kristine made sure she had everything folded and ready to pack for when Erik returned with a bag. Having arrived with nothing but the clothes on her back, she now had much more to take back. She had bought a few more pieces of clothing the day she went shopping for her wedding dress -- and some lingerie, too. Meg had seen to it that she was fully equipped before leaving the shop that day.

Even Erik had insisted that she purchase extra clothing as they shopped. He knew that before they left the Bahamas he would want the two of them to go back to Great Harbour Cay and go out on the town. Night life on the big island would be fun. The day that they had strolled around the shops before the wedding had turned out to be the most fun she had had in a while. Going out with a group was not something she usually liked to do. She had been a loner most of her life.

Erik had located a bag for them to pack. He had set aside clothes for the evening and packed the rest, long after she had finished packing her items.

Meg and Nadir went over to the big island with them, but each couple would go their separate ways that evening. It was good being a couple again and not being followed and watched. Kristine liked the idea, and so did Erik.

Meg knew that getting back to a normal life was what both couples wanted. Enough of this watching every move Erik and Kristine made! Locking Raoul in jail had been the best thing to come from this experience. In future, anyone taking more than a normal interest in Erik or Kristine would be checked out and followed up on. Erik had already made that plan.

As they stepped off the boat, both men checked their watches and agreed they would meet back at the boat by 1AM. They had to get up early and be ready for their flights. Philippe wanted to leave after the sun was up, so Meg and Nadir would have to be ready. Erik and Kristine wanted to spend one more leisurely morning together before heading off for their commercial flight.

The couples parted ways, and Erik and Kristine walked down the street, window-shopping. It felt good to be normal again. Small groups of young musicians gathered around on street corners, playing their own style of music. They found a small café with a table in a secluded corner on the patio where they could watch and listen to the evening's activities. It was fun to people-watch and not be the ones being watched.

Erik ordered a bottle of wine and a plate of local foods, and they settled into their chairs to watch and talk the evening away. During their conversation, he mentioned he wanted to find a spot to take Kristine dancing. He craved one more night swaying on the dance floor with her where no one knew him.

Once they were back in Telluride, he would be discovered again by the press, and then the film would start. Being spotted out in public as a couple would be limited after that. Their privacy could be invaded and spread out for all to see in the tabloids. No, that wasn't going to be tolerated by either of them.

Kristine sat holding Erik's hand and leaning on his shoulder. She spotted an old man going by carrying his wares. In the man's open satchel were handmade woven baskets of different sizes. She sat up to take a closer look. Erik signaled for the man to come over and show her his wares. Her eyes twinkled with delight, gazing into the satchel. She found two small, lidded baskets that she could use on her night table for hairpins and jewelry. Locating two more with different patterns, she purchased them as gifts -- one for his mother and one for hers. After Erik had paid for the baskets, the old man turned to leave and gave them both a soft grin, tipping his hat before disappearing into the crowd.

Putting her purchases in a cloth sack she had brought, she sat back once more, happy to be with Erik. After an hour had passed, they departed from the little café to locate a nightclub, so they could dance.

Musical sounds drifted down one street, and they made Kristine begin to hum. Erik's ears perked up when he heard the humming was coming from her. Not realizing what was happening, Kristine started to sing as she walked faster. Turning the corner, she kept pulling Erik along as the music began to seduce her. She now stood outside a gaily-lit building and took a step down the long, darkened staircase. She entered a softly-lit room crammed with people. All the while, Erik followed close behind, watching intently. It seemed to him Kristine was hypnotized.

The sounds coming from the instruments kept pulling her closer to the stage. Kristine inched closer, totally unaware of what was happening around her. However, before she could react, two hands came down, gripped hers, and lifted her onto the stage. Another hand slipped her a mic. Panic set in, and Erik tried to make his way to her side, but the hands that had spirited Kristine up came down and pulled him up onstage, too. The mysterious hands motioned for him to sit on the piano bench and start to play. It was odd how everything had been done. No one knew who they were, or if they could sing, or, for that matter, if he could play. Nevertheless, they were persuaded to do so. The audience was begging for a song, and they clapped in unison until they began to perform.

Joining in with the beat and sway of the band, Erik quickly picked up on it and Kristine allowed her voice to blend along with his playing. She put together harmonies that complemented his style of playing, and before long, they had played a full jazz set. The crowd which had gathered erupted into applause and whistles for both performers. Kristine bowed, slightly embarrassed over the attention she was getting, and it made her blush. Erik grabbed her hand and bowed with her -- that seemed to ease her nervousness a little.

Jumping off the platform onto the floor, Erik helped Kristine down and into his arms, and he kissed her passionately. He began to move her body along with his to the music's beat, and she let her hands caress his chest ever so lightly. Erik's attention was on what Kristine was doing, but someone tapped him on the shoulder, and it took him by surprise. Turning around, Erik stared into the face of the man who earlier had extended his arms down to them both. He motioned for them to join him backstage.

With a warm smile and intoxicating laughter, he greeted the couple. "I am the owner of this establishment. I would like to ask if you would sing again tomorrow night. My customers were definitely taken by your voice," he said, directing his eyes to Kristine. Then he turned to Erik. "And you, they liked your playing. I could arrange for a six-week gig. Would you consider?" The man was excited and very sincere.

"We thank you kindly, but we are due back in the States for another commitment. We would love to stay and perform for your establishment, perhaps another time." Taking the man's hand in a handshake, Erik expressed how sad it was for them to have to turn him down.

"If you ever come back this way and have time, here is my card. Call me. I can assure you, both of you would be well paid. People here want a good voice and great music. As a couple, you have both. I bid you good evening, then." And he left as quickly as he had appeared.

When the man had left, Erik and Kristine started laughing. It was funny, and, at the same time, very exciting to know they could make it on their own if they wanted. No need for the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. Shushing themselves a bit, they found a table and placed an order for drinks. Kristine just wanted water -- she was already intoxicated, and she hadn't had any hard liquor. Erik asked for a bourbon and water. He was past intoxication and up to a euphoric state after hearing this man's news.

While their drinks were being made, Erik brought her to the dance floor for a slow dance. It was a tender and romantic song. She slipped in as close as she could fit and laid her head on his shoulder. They melded into one as he placed his arms around her midsection, their legs touching. They moved as one, swaying to the rhythm. Kristine could feel the heat drift down her. She let a moan slip from her lips and vibrate on his neck. It was a feeling he knew quite well. Nipping her neck with his teeth, he helped to make their feelings become more intense. Erik worked hard to keep her level of sexual sensitivity high. Bringing his arm in close to her breast on the left side, he stroked it with his thumb. She shivered in his embrace. Erik wanted to head back to the boat and pay the man on duty to leave for a while. He had plans for her which he would put into motion once he had her on that boat.

He searched his trousers for money and threw it on the table. She gathered their things as they hurried off to the boat.

Erik did indeed convince the man on duty to leave for an hour to get dinner. He said they would be on board to prevent anyone else from boarding. The man jumped at the chance of an early meal and left. His eye for extra money and food overtook his better judgment.

Erik scooped Kristine into his arms and took her below to the captain's cabin. It was nicely appointed and clean. He carried her to the bed and stripped her of her clothes as he removed his own. He was ready to rocknrolla and he wanted her as much as she did him. Time was of the essence. The question -- When was the rest of the crew supposed to return? Well, that was anyone's guess. It was only 10:30 PM, and they were to leave at 1 AM.

When they were done playing pirate and captive maiden, Erik pulled her close to him, and they both fell into a light sleep.

Sudden noises on the deck startled Erik awake and frightened Kristine. They realized someone had come on board. She hurriedly dressed, and he was doing the same. By the time they had almost completely dressed, the door flew open.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please, leave a review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: One, two three, say it with me: None of us here on FF own POTO, and neither are we ALW, Kay, or Leroux.**

**Thanks go to Susan for being my beta-proofreader. She is doing a great job keeping me within the lines of grammar and punctuation. **

**Other thanks go out to the readers who are still following this story. I do appreciate you more than I can say. And to those that leave reviews, I thank you, too. You are: kj62; Chapuera;**** Kelsismom;**** Pertie; Keykee, and a new off-line reviewer inkblottales, welcome.**

**Previous chapter:** Erik and Kristine go to the larger island to see the sights and experience the night life, and things become mysterious and then, too, playful.

Chapter 40: Making love is beautiful, but one shouldn't lust in the wrong place. Will Kristine be able to make the trip home?

In walked a very unhappy captain; he had caught them after the fact, and he was very embarrassed. The captain watched as Kristine and Erik dashed out of the bedroom, then ducked into the hall bathroom and slammed the door. When the captain finished below, he strolled back to the top deck. He started a hurried search for the crew member who had been left on board. He needed a stern word with the man and knew money had clouded the man's brain. In a very strong conversation, he would insist that this would not be tolerated again.

Slowly emerging from below, Erik stepped out and said, "Don't punish him, I paid him to leave. It's my fault. I will take full responsibility if anything is missing or disturbed."

"You are in luck, Mr. Destler; nothing was bothered or stolen, but I'd advise you not to do that again. As much as you want to mate with your pretty wife, please do not tempt my people again, let alone anyone else." The captain tried to sound firm. However, inside he sympathized with what Erik felt – he would take a wife like her twice a day, if not more.

"You don't have to worry about us after tonight, we leave tomorrow. We'll make one more trip on your vessel and will act accordingly, I promise." Erik intended to keep his word. For the rest of their time aboard, Kristine refused to leave the lounge. She couldn't look the captain in the face after they were caught.

Meg and Nadir came aboard just before they dropped the lines to leave port. They had danced most of the night, and they collapsed on a deck bench, where they dozed on the ride back. Once the boat docked on the little island, two bodies zipped past them as if they were on fire. It was Erik and Kristine. Nadir turned to Meg as he wondered what had happened.

The captain said, "They are in heat and need to get to their own bed. I found they had used my bed tonight." His hand indicated the direction of his cabin.

Nadir looked shocked to hear what the captain said. "I am sorry to hear that, it will not happen again."

The captain replied with a clipped, "They will not, I can guarantee it. She was too embarrassed to let it happen again." He chuckled out loud, and everyone else joined in.

"Oh, I see what you mean!" Meg grabbed Nadir's hand and made quick tracks off the boat, too. She wasn't embarrassed for herself, but for them.

They found Erik and Kristine in the kitchen on the hunt for something to drink, and Nadir said, "Better keep certain things under wraps before it gets you in the paper more than your face did two years ago." Erik was shocked at what Nadir had just referred to. It brought angry memories_._

_It was when his studio had demanded that he appear on that press junket. After the lack of personal appearances for his most popular film to date, he had to fulfill what was considered a contractual obligation. For this one particular film, they insisted that he fly around the world with a schedule they had crammed full of cities for this particular press junket. His privacy was invaded at every turn. There were articles written about the numerous women who had been seen in his company during those evenings. There was one photographer, in particular, who nearly captured Erik one fateful night on film in an unflattering position. He was immersed in a one-night stand when he discovered that some unscrupulous person had sold his spare room key to the highest bidder, and it was this photographer who had paid for the opportunity. He was very angry over the whole incident and trip. He vowed never again to be forced into any studio junket like that again._

_However, the studio heads did receive their pound of flesh for this contractual obligation and also gave him a dressing-down for the near incident and the 'loose' zipper that he had on his pants. He vowed back then to change his habits while he worked, but when he was off duty it was another matter altogether. His time and privacy were his alone and that was how he lived his life until he met Kristine._

He would never allow his wife to be subjected to any undue press coverage because he hadn't thought through all the ramifications of their actions outside the privacy of their own rooms. Now that he was married, his mind was clear on that point. Each action had a reaction, and this had to be considered. He hated this course of action, but it was necessary. He vowed he would take control over everything in his life which invaded his private space. She didn't deserve the embarrassment caused by his lack of responsibility and this incident proved it.

Kristine said, "I think you can count on that never happening again. The captain's cured me!" She spun back around to grab her food and drink before sprinting up the back stairs to their suite and slamming the door.

"I've got to square this with her, or I won't be getting any for a long while. Later, you two." Erik raced off up the stairs with his armload of food. He gently opened the door and stole inside. He had tried to make light of the situation downstairs, but he wasn't sure if he could win Kristine over that way. Things had been going so well, and her nightmares hadn't returned, but this could change things. He hoped this bit of pressure wouldn't bring them forward again. His lack of judgment could hurt her, and he refused to let it.

Erik could tell Meg was aware that he was hiding something, but she kept it to herself. She knew what he said was right. Kristine did need to be comforted. The embarrassment could stay with her for a long time if he couldn't make her understand it was okay this one time. This was the only time they would ever do this kind of thing.

Nadir and Meg climbed the stairs to their room. The night was about over, and they needed sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

----

Erik tried to smooth things over with Kristine. She was still embarrassed by what the captain had said.

"Erik, he knew what we did and made light of it! Oh, God, if any paparazzi found out what happened on that boat..." She shook her head in her hands and then looked up. "Neither one of us seems to be using our heads when it comes to our lustful craving." She became more withdrawn and curled up on the bed after she spoke.

"Darling, we're married. We didn't do anything wrong. Whether it is in our bed or on his boat, our passion got the better of us, and it took over our judgment. If we had kept up our relationship and not married, then it would be harder to overcome. My point is that the captain dealt with us as he thought best. I see his point. Now, my angel, let's go to sleep. We need rest before we leave tomorrow afternoon. We need to finish packing so we can board the boat in plenty of time." He tried so hard to calm her down.

Her head flew up and she said in a shocked state, "Back on his boat? You've got to be kidding! I won't go, and I'll, I'll…" she stuttered as her voice escalated, "swim across!"

"He won't say a word! I promise. Now, let's eat. Then you can curl up here beside me," Erik said sweetly, patting the bed next to him.

As the day drew to an end, she felt tired. After they ate, she was very content curling up beside him with his arm around her, knowing he was there to protect her, and before she drifted off to sleep, she muttered, "Never again." Erik just chuckled.

----

Morning came quickly. Momma had finished preparing the table with breakfast food for the travelers as Philippe, Meg, and Nadir made their way into the dining room. This was the last time they would eat breakfast together and look out the window at such a beautiful view. In the background, they could hear the surf pound the rocks, down at the cove, and then it rolled lazily up the sandy beach before the wave broke, returning to the sea.

Philippe had finished breakfast, and he grabbed his flight case and headed out by way of the kitchen to the boat dock. He had things to load.

Nadir looked at Meg with a grin and sly look as he remembered their time in the secluded part of the cove. She remembered, too. They both knew there was no time to relive that moment, as they soon would be leaving for the airport and home. Home was the four-letter word Nadir loved. With the dining room empty, Nadir took the initiative and brought his wife over for one last, hot kiss. They were lost in the moment when they heard the sound of a throat clearing, and their attention was drawn away from their fun. It was Momma, who had come to say her goodbyes. Leaving this kind and gentle woman would be a loss, and they would miss her and want to return soon. _Someday_, Nadir thought.

----

Erik and Kristine rose after the boat left. It was to make two runs that day. They were to be aboard around 1 PM. The flight they were booked on left at 4:40 PM. They dressed and headed down to find out what was left over from breakfast. They found Momma in the kitchen.

"I set out food again. You want toast? I make more." She headed over to the bread compartment and brought out two slices.

Erik asked, "Do you have any bagels left from our trip to the big island? That sounds better, and they're better for us, too."

Momma nodded and tossed him the sack. He snatched it out of the air with a sudden jerk. Her tossing the item had caught him off guard. His mother had often done that to get his attention when he daydreamed, but no one had done it in years. He grinned as she left the room to attend to other things.

He toasted their bagel while Kristine filled bowls full of fruit for them both, and the scent of the fresh-cut fruit floated on the morning breeze.

The toaster finished and popped up the hot toasted bagels. Erik found the plates in the cupboard and grabbed the hot bagel halves before joining Kristine at the table. They also ate breakfast in complete silence. Sadness descended over their meal. They had no desire to leave this beautiful place, but unfortunately the time had come. It meant they would go back to the real world. She would go to work on Monday, and they only had a few more days off, making it a good idea to spend that time at the cabin. In Telluride, she wanted away from devious photographers who probably would follow them everywhere, and she wished by all means to escape the nosy journalists out to dig at the truth. They had nothing to hide. She and Erik hoped they wouldn't have to encounter any, and if they did -- well, they would handle it with grace and dignity. His fears crept up, wondering what might trigger Kristine into having another set of nightmares. This could very well do it.

They placed the dishes in the sink and climbed up the stairs for the last time. Soon they would be on their way back to Colorado.

Momma came up to see Kristine before she left. Erik took their bags downstairs and out to the dock while the two said their goodbyes.

Kristine began to cry. She tried to say what was in her heart to Momma, "I can't begin to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Without your intervention, I'm not sure I would still be alive. And if so, what condition would I have been in?" She caved in and cried. She hugged the woman a long time. No way was she ever going to let go. She sobbed on her shoulder until Erik returned.

With gentle care, he pried Kristine from Momma. Erik cradled her close and extended his arm to Momma. He brought both into his embrace. "There are no words to describe the gratitude and thanks I have for you, dear lady. You saved my love from a fate I can't even imagine. You will always have a place in my heart. If you ever wish to visit America, I would deem it an honor to have you stay in our home, truly I would." He had left a special gift for her in the living room.

Erik wanted her to open it in private. He had purchased a round-trip ticket for her to anywhere in the world, along with a gift certificate for clothes and a travel account filled with a generous amount of money. Everything was there for her to travel whenever she wished to see them, or to go anywhere else her heart desired. It would be her choice. Erik left her ticket open-ended. For him, there would never be enough money to thank her properly. It was his hope that she would just do as she wished with the ticket and go anywhere her heart took her.

Kristine had bought a necklace. There was a charm that showed two hearts with a dove suspended over them. It signified her protection of their love.

The boat bell rang out. It was time for them to board. With reluctance, they released Momma and kissed her one more time. Sadness engulfed them as they walked down the stairs, out over the lanai and down the stone path. They turned to wave once more to her. She stood on the balcony as they boarded the boat. They watched the house fade into the distance as it sped away.

She returned to her duties, just as she always did. She would never forget her fate not so long ago. She had rescued a young woman from the grip of her employer-turned-madman.

---

Erik held Kristine as they were motored over to the larger island. It would be nice to return home and continue life as a married couple.

Would there be any reporters at this airport or the one in Telluride? Had Nadir been able to stop the press? These and other questions had flooded her brain. It was hard to think now.

Erik wondered where they were on the production side of the movie. Were they set up to start building the sets? Had Nadir arranged to bring people and supplies to town? His friend and boss had been so busy with their troubles he hadn't thought of work in over a week. For even Erik this was very unusual, but for Nadir that was unheard of, since they both were obsessed with work. Erik's need to keep busy or to write music had always carried him on. This small amount of time was the first real rest he had taken. It had been a long time since he had taken time off for R&R.

The boat docked, and Kristine exited very quickly. She remembered the last time on board and had no intention of recalling that embarrassing time with the captain scolding them. Instead, she wanted to remember the beautiful times: their wedding, Momma, nights in their suite and, above all, Erik sweeping in to rescue her from a fate worse than death.

Nadir had arranged for a cab to be waiting at the dock, and that way they wouldn't have to worry about arriving late to the airport. With their bags unloaded and while they were immersed in their ticket retrieval, they encountered trouble. Kristine never had had a chance to get her ID. Her real purse had ended up in the KBRR parking lot back in Telluride after Bouquet had grabbed her. This made it impossible to get her ticket. The customs officials pulled her aside and started an intense search of her luggage. In another room, they started a pat-down search of Kristine. Customs and Safety Transportation Laws had to be followed.

Her luggage had to be inspected and dusted. It was with the special wand with a piece of cloth attached that was swiped through the luggage and then went under a sniff-type instrument and would indicate if foreign substances were found. It was a strange process to watch.

Erik was beside himself. He hated to see her treated in this manner, and he tried to keep his anger under control. He knew if he caused trouble over this that he, too, would be delayed. Furthermore, reporters could get wind and be on them like flies on a dead animal. He flipped out his phone and called the FBI agent, Daniel Masters. He hoped Daniel could help get her through this unforeseen horror somewhat faster.

Daniel arrived in a matter of minutes. He proceeded to the office of the head of airport security and explained what Kristine had been through and why she had been without her ID. To Erik, it seemed as though hours had passed as he tried to keep his temper in check. Just before the first call to board their plane came over the speaker, Kristine emerged from the office, accompanied by Daniel. She seemed in better spirits than when she went in.

She caught a glimpse of Erik, and she immediately ran into his outstretched arms. She sighed, relieved to be with him again. Daniel walked on with them to the gate and into the small VIP room. Erik couldn't express to Daniel how thankful he was for his intervention and help with Kristine. He shook Daniel's hand in gratitude. He told the man that anytime he was in the US, he should look them up for a visit. Daniel said he would someday, and then departed.

They were to be ushered aboard last, since their seats were in first class. He insisted. There was no need to be stared at while the rest of the plane filed past them as they sat in their seats. Erik preferred to fly this way, especially now that he was married. He wanted as much privacy as he could get. When one flew, this was the only way to obtain it.

The last boarding call announcement ended, and the flight attendant in the lounge escorted them down the walkway to the door of the plane. Once inside, the next flight attendant showed them to their seats.

"When we become airborne we will be serving drinks. What would you like?" the attendant asked.

Erik and Kristine looked at one another and smiled. Erik replied, "Champagne, please."

"Of course, sir." She smiled and left to prepare for takeoff.

Erik and Kristine buckled up and settled into their seats. Kristine moved over and rested her weary head on his shoulder. The stress of the security procedures had been more than she could handle, and it had worn her out. Erik turned off his mobile phone and put his arm around her shoulder.

They could feel the plane change as it soared into the air on takeoff and felt that wonderfully horrid sensation one gets from takeoff.

The overhead announcement explained the emergency procedures. Kristine pulled out the emergency flyer and glanced at it, just in case, as most people would when they flew.

Erik felt relieved -- they were going home. Their personal lives could get back to some sense of order. He would start a more rigorous training schedule and Kristine would be on the TV more when she reported the weather. Erik had hoped their first days together as newlyweds would be different. It had started out so different from what he had imagined, but he felt they would make it through their first stage of marriage just fine.

After a brief time, the flight attendants began to pass out drinks to the first class passengers. Erik and Kristine took their champagne glasses and toasted each other with their first sips.

The attendant noticed and leaned over in order to ask, "Are you newlyweds? I wondered when you came aboard. You look so perfect together."

Kristine looked up and blushed. "Yes, we are. We were married a few days ago, thank you."

The attendant said, "Congratulations, best wishes for your future. Lunch will be served in a little while." She left them alone and went back to her duties.

They snuggled down once more and finished their drinks. In no time, they drifted off for a little nap.

Later in the flight, Erik stirred to the sounds of a soft, steady voice. It seemed to say something about their dinner being served. His eyes opened to the cabin attendant touching his shoulder as she repeated her words. He nodded to her and said, "Thank you."

He caressed Kristine's face with a finger as he spoke little words of endearment into her ear. His voice brought her back from the land of dreams to the cold reality of the plane's interior. She had dreamt they were in their cabin, spooned together with Erik's arms wrapped around her for security. No bad dreams yet.

She smiled back at him. She asked to be excused for a few minutes and walked to the little bathroom. Erik had seen how dejected she was when he woke her from her nap. In his heart, he knew she had dreamt of their cabin. He, too, wanted to be safe and secure inside the little cabin. Soon, he whispered, soon.

She emerged from the small room. Kristine made her way back to her seat. Dinner had been laid out and Erik waited for her return before he started to eat. Flying VIP had its privileges.

They landed in Miami and waited in the next VIP lounge for their connecting flight to Houston International Airport. It was announced, and they boarded. They were about three hours out from the Houston International Airport. It was the next stop before the flight to Telluride, Colorado.

They turned the bright light off above them while the attendant passed them a blanket. Afterwards, she helped them adjust the seats to recline. They extended to become small beds for a more comfortable sleep. They settled together in a slightly spooned position. Erik and Kristine fell fast asleep.

When the plane began to descend, it startled Erik awake. He raised the window cover and noticed they were on their final approach for Houston International Airport.

He took great joy in kissing Kristine awake. The flight attendant noticed and sighed with envy at the care Erik took to wake her.

"My angel, we need to prepare to land. We need to be upright in our seats and buckled up." With a few more chaste kisses, she stirred.

"That is the nicest way to wake, having you kiss the sleep from my face," Kristine said as she held his face in her hands and returned a longer, more impassioned kiss.

"Well, I will choose that way of waking you any day, my dearest," Erik replied as he grinned.

He took her hand in his; as he pulled her forward, it instantly brought the chair back with them. She, in turn, pushed down the foot rest; that movement locked it all in position. They snapped their seatbelts into place. The last part of the approach was underway. They heard the skid and squeal of the landing gear as it gripped the tarmac, slowing down the aircraft as the pilot applied the brakes, and their plane taxied to the gate.

The day dragged on. They were to change planes one more time later that day and would arrive back in Telluride late. There was a longer layover anticipated at this airport. They wanted to walk the concourse for exercise. Erik's long legs were cramped even in first class.

On their way back towards the VIP lounge, they passed more shops. They lined either side of the concourse, and Kristine was delighted to window-shop. She noticed many high-end stores. Her gaze spotted a little café, and they smelled strong coffee. Erik nodded -- he did want to grab a cup.

"Two Americano strong Grande coffees, please." Erik paid for the coffee as he watched Kristine out of the corner of his eye. He worried about her out of his sight for too long. He still was skittish over their ordeal.

She had stopped in front of a dress shop that displayed a beautiful short red dress in the window. It had a fitted bodice with wide setback straps that crisscrossed over the front of the bodice and attached in the back. It had a train that fell down above the back of the knee. The dress was a little shorter in length than the train. It was very chic and elegant.

He could tell she wanted to go inside and try on the dress. He wondered if they had enough time. Erik checked the departure time and indicated she could if she didn't take too much time.

A clerk asked if Kristine required any help as she looked at the rack opposite the display.

"Do you have this in my size, 4?" Kristine asked as she pointed to the dress in the window.

After a moment, the saleslady searched and then checked the display, indicating the dress on the mannequin was in Kristine's size.

Kristine looked over to Erik with expectant eyes. He smiled and said, "Go ahead, we have a little time if they will take the dress off for you to try on."

He almost hesitated. They might be rushed to get back to board, but he knew she wanted that dress if it fit her. He could deny her nothing.

"Why, by all means, we will accommodate the young lady," the clerk replied as she took the dress out of the window display.

Kristine ran to the dressing room and stripped off her clothes, preparing herself for when the dress was brought in to try on. The clerk zipped her up and stood back to admire how the dress fit -- like a glove. Kristine rushed out of the dressing room to view it in the three-way mirror and, excited as she was, she wanted Erik's opinion. Did she really look that good in it? Kristine whirled around in a circle in front of the mirror, giddy as a little girl who has tried on her first dress.

Erik was engrossed in what the jewelry case had to offer when the clerk said, "How do you like her in the dress, sir?"

Fortunately, he had placed the coffee on the display counter or the cups would have ended up on the floor. His mouth gaped open and his gaze was very readable to those in the shop. His breathing had stopped short, and he allowed his eyes to scan over her figure. The dress showed off her upper curves and accentuated her lovely long legs. He choked when he ran out of breath and inhaled quickly.

The clerks all giggled as he very adamantly stated, "We'll take it." One could hear the husky change in his voice. Most of all, lust radiated from his eyes. They appeared to take on a lusty, dark, misty sparkle, and his mask made him much more mysterious and handsome to the ladies.

His vision of her in that dress was everything -- a seductress, a lover, a wife, and someday a sexy mother. He knew she would still emit that spark he felt when he first met her. The emotions she expressed when she said she would love him forever whether he wore the mask or not brought a lump to his throat. _Most of all, she is my seductive angel in that red dress,_ he mused.

Kristine rushed into his arms and left a big kiss on his lips before she dashed back inside the fitting room to change.

While she hurried to dress, the shop assistant rang up the sale. Kristine drifted to Erik's side at the register and said, "Thank you for this. I would like to wear it at the party my parents want to give. They want to announce our wedding with a dinner-dance-reception. I need to look for shoes, but I can do that in Telluride." She bubbled with excitement over the dress and party plans.

"I remember hearing your father talk about this to my parents, but I never caught the day he proposed to hold it. I hope they will give us a little time before it's held," he replied.

She didn't answer. After they had grabbed their coffees, they rushed out with the purchase and headed back toward the VIP lounge to see about their flight. It wasn't long before the last and final call to board was heard over the speaker. It was agreed upon to bypass the VIP lounge as they rushed up to the boarding gate and hurried to their seats.

A few grumblings were heard from one passenger who had been sitting there waiting a few rows behind them. Erik turned to see where the offending grumbles came from. When the passenger saw the mask, he ceased his complaint, for now.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: We still have to do this each and every time. I don't own POTO or anything connected to it.**

**Thank you, Susan, for beta-proofing my story and I can say the end of the tunnel is getting closer. Hang in there.**

**To those who keep reading my story, thank you, and if you leave a review, I thank you, too. You are: kj62; A.P. Reich; Chapucera; Pertie; with inkblottales still catching up, and Kelsismom.**

**Previous chapter:** Erik and Kristine make a big mistake, learning a lesson the hard way. They say their goodbyes and begin their trip home. They visit one of the airport's many shops while waiting for their connecting flight.

Chapter 41: Renewing an old acquaintance on their trip home, while those around them know chaos soon could erupt.

Some of the passengers in first class still seemed miffed, thinking Erik and Kristine caused the slight delay, but actually it was for another passenger altogether. The door had nearly closed when it reopened and a distinguished-looking man appeared. He held an air of importance as he was ushered in and seated. Once again, the attendant closed and secured the cabin door. A few of the passengers talked among themselves over this latest development. Delays like this had a habit of occurring when flying, and it never made sense to become upset. However, there was one man who had made quite a loud spectacle of himself earlier, and now he became out of control. This caused the flight crew to call for the in-flight Marshall to deal with the situation. The unfortunate flight attendant had tried and failed to get anywhere with the intoxicated passenger, and he would be escorted off to sober up before he could be allowed to take another flight. They felt and heard activity in the underbelly of the plane; someone had been sent inside to retrieve his luggage. Talk about a delay -- this man was now the cause, so no one said anything this time.

Erik had turned back to Kristine, and they kept to themselves until the unpleasant incident was over. Dealing with people like that was one of the pitfalls of flying commercial flights. Erik longed someday to own a private jet to get them where they needed to go without these and other hassles. Erik envied Philippe his ability to fly anywhere he chose, and he never had to worry about delays and unruly passengers. He wondered if Philippe, Nadir, and Meg had arrived in Telluride, knowing they were well ahead of Erik and Kristine's schedule. They should have landed by now.

Things had quieted on the plane and no one disturbed the flight attendants anymore. Again, the plane's door had been secured, and the engines started so the plane could taxi out on the tarmac for its turn in the takeoff rotation. The pilot would be able to make up for lost time by adjusting altitude and air speed if he were too far behind schedule.

Kristine had given her bag with the dress to the flight attendant, who had hung it in the little closet up front. The attendant took a quick peek and felt a twinge of envy, and she wondered where a dress like this would be worn, as it looked very expensive. The attendant also knew who Erik was, and thought what a handsome couple they were together. When you lived an actor's life, it must be hard on relationships, she thought. She hoped married life worked for them, as so many always ended in bitter divorces.

Erik and Kristine watched the takeoff through the window, and before long, drinks and light hors d'oeuvres were served once the plane was in level flight. Kristine still was astonished at the treatment first class passengers were given. Erik even had a special card he produced each time he was admitted into the VIP lounge at an airport. She supposed that might have something to do with it since treatment of this kind was still so very new to Kristine. Her parents had always flown economy class.

Someone leaned over the seat behind them and tapped Erik on the shoulder. It was the late arrival; he quietly asked, "Are you Peter Malcolm? If you are not, you most decidedly do resemble him." _Okay, that has got to be the silliest question ever put to me. How many men wear a mask and are mistaken for me?_ Erik thought.

Erik hesitated, but said, "Yes! I am," in a subdued but firm voice so the other passengers couldn't hear.

"Oh, I thought so! One doesn't wish to presume. I have followed your career diligently and have tried to see every film you have made. I get them brought to me when they come out on DVD. Are you staying in Telluride or just going there for a vacation?" the distinguished looked gentleman asked excitedly.

"I start filming there shortly. We're just coming back from a little trip. Why are you being so nosy? It's only fair to ask, since you are inquiring about _my_ itinerary," Erik replied with a slight chill to his voice as he addressed the man.

Kristine momentarily stopped breathing at his outright rudeness, and was so startled that all she could say in a low voice was, "Erik, how rude!"

"Well, I have a right to know," he mildly snapped back at her.

"Do pardon me for asking. I was just making conversation. Since you asked, I am visiting a close friend and his wife in Telluride. Excuse me for bothering you," said the man, and he sat back in his seat, trying to look busy leafing through _The Skymall_ magazine.

With a furrowed brow, Kristine had been glancing at the man, trying to figure out who he was. She knew she should know him, and then it quickly came to her. "M. Leroux, is that really you?"

The man nodded in response.

"Don't you recognize me? It's I, Kristine_ Daae _Malcolm Destler. It has been a long time since I saw you last, and I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner. So, then, I bet my dad must have called you! Did he call you and invite you to the party for my husband and me?" Her voice conveyed her delight as she told him her news.

He nodded again, keeping his response casual and aloof so as not to catch the brunt of Erik's temper. _Why is Kristine's husband being so defensive around her? Was it because of her kidnapping? Charles has said her rescue was quick and rewarding. I wonder? _He never would understand why some men seemed more guarded when their women were around other men. He posed no danger, nor did he desire to make any woman his except Marie.

He hoped his information was correct and Marie was in Telluride. He had tracked her down there five years ago, but had kept his distance while people sent him reports on how she was getting along and whether she was well. Gerard felt the time was right to attempt to make contact with her, and he hoped she would be receptive to his declaration of love when he saw her. He knew she never dated and just hoped with all his heart his efforts would work this time.

"Oh, Erik, this is fabulous!" Kristine squealed softly. Twisting around in her seat, she grabbed M. Leroux's hand in an awkward handshake, startling him for a moment.

When he had recovered, he said, "Oh, Kristine, you have become a beautiful young woman, and so charming, too." His fingers flew to his mouth, and then he kissed them before he let them fly in the air with that wonderful flair the French possess. M. Leroux went on talking. "You don't remember when I met your parents years ago, do you? You probably were too young to remember touring around with them as they played in many of the European opera houses -- and after that, they went on to Italy for their special guest appearance, playing with the orchestra at La Scala." He made sure that he also addressed Erik before continuing. "I remember they spent a summer in Paris with you as they played with the Opera Garnier orchestra. It has been some time since I have seen you, and you would have been four or five at the time. We have corresponded and phoned over the years. By the way, Mr. Malcolm, I seem to recall that we met once before. It was when you were in Paris for the opening of _The Phantom of the Opera,_ if I am correct," he explained.

"Yes, we did," Erik clipped back in reply.

Kristine reached for her husband's arm and gently touched it, trying to soften his displeasure. "I'll tell you a little secret, M. Leroux. As you know, my husband is the actor Peter Malcolm. Even so, what I don't think you know is that his real name is Erik Destler."

M. Leroux interrupted her. "You are referring to the composer, are you not?"

She affirmed this with a nod.

"This is indeed a surprise. I listen to your music often, as I have many of your romantic CD's. They are very special to me. Your music makes me think back and remember someone very special." His face held a faraway look for a moment before he continued to make small talk. "You see, I am the French Assistant Ambassador and this job requires much of my time. I am taking more time this year to travel for pleasure; that is why this trip is special to me." M. Leroux went on talking. He didn't want to tip his hand and let out the real reason for his trip, which had just happened to coincide with their wedding party.

Erik sat back and watched as they talked. He remembered meeting this man. However, he wasn't sure about this conversation and the man's interest in Kristine, but he would keep a close eye on them just the same. It didn't matter who he was, no man would ever get past Erik's scrutiny again, whether it be an ambassador or any ordinary person.

"M. Leroux, may I ask you a question? Did you ever marry? You said his music makes you remember someone special." Kristine innocently nosed around. She thought she knew, but refused to divulge. It haunted her. Why had he never married? Could this lady be Marie? She really wanted to know. Meg's mother never talked about any romance, either, but one could tell there had to be someone from her past who kept popping up in her thoughts when she least expected it. Those who knew her could see it by the faraway look in her eye.

His eyes looked sad as he replied. "Yes. Well, I always tried to search for her in every woman's face that I encountered, but as you see, I never did find her. This wonderful woman stole my heart, and her name was Marie Giry. She also had a daughter by the name of Meghan. Marie taught ballet for a time at the opera house. After we had started our courtship, she suddenly disappeared. I lost contact because my job required so much of my time. Things kept changing during those days. Marie never wrote back and to this day I don't know what happened or why."

Kristine looked at Erik and winked. He frowned and tried to tell her with a cautious look to please stay out of things. She shook her head and turned back around to look at M. Leroux. She went on to tell M. Leroux what she had been up to before she met Erik and of their recent marriage. She refused to go into any other details, but maybe her dad had done that. No, she couldn't talk about it to anyone else. In time their conversation came to a close, and Kristine eased back around in her seat. The rest of the trip went along in silence. Their conversation played again in Kristine's mind. This could be Marie's mystery man. It would be a big surprise for her when she found out about his arrival. Kristine opened a book Erik had brought in his messenger bag and started to read, but before long her eyes closed and she leaned into Erik's shoulder. She slept the rest of the way to their destination.

The seatbelt indicator flashed and rang as the airplane made its final approach to land, jarring Kristine awake. Erik, in turn, was relieved to know the flight would end. He hoped to get her away from this Frenchman before she made a fool of herself and told the man of Marie's whereabouts. If they started another conversation, she just might.

As they filed from the plane, Erik reached for her dress as he passed and tried to keep her on the move. He had done his best, but alas, it was to no avail. She had turned and made it a point to ask if M. Leroux had a ride into town.

"I am to be met by Charles and Anne, but thank you for asking." He bowed slightly to her and when he had finished, he glanced ahead. Someone kept waving as they walked down the concourse towards the baggage claim. It was Anne and Charles. Anne waved at Kristine and Erik, trying to get their attention as the crowd of people advanced down the concourse. After being pulled by Erik and working hard to talk to M. Leroux, Kristine looked up and finally saw her parents approach.

Anne ran to embrace her daughter and then Erik. Charles shook M. Leroux's hand and spoke. "Gerard, it is good to see you again. I see you came in on the flight with Kristine and Erik. How lucky!"

As the four spoke, Erik looked for James. He had called James while in Houston to alert him of their arrival time and told him to look for them near the baggage carousel. Right on schedule, James appeared. He took the claim tickets from Erik and started the task of identifying their baggage.

Kristine pulled Anne aside and asked, "Mother, tell me about Gerard and Marie. Exactly what happened to their romance? Why didn't she try to find him if he was reassigned out of Paris so many years ago? She just up and left. He said he tried to find her." Kristine wanted to know, and nothing her mother could say would put her off.

"Darling! I truly don't know why she didn't pursue him. He loved her and had gone so far as to ask her to marry him. I thought with his connections he would have found her, but he never did. I think she hid from him on purpose. It was while Meg was little. Maybe she felt it was too much for him with her having a little child and his being in the Foreign Service. I just don't know! She refused to confide to anyone about her private life," she said sadly. "Please, don't go into this with her, as it would cause her discomfort and heartbreak again. It will be a shock to see him, but your father wanted his old friend to share in his happiness. That's why he is here. If things are to take their course, they will. I won't interfere." She covered her sly smile with her hand. She prayed fate would step in and help her friends find happiness. Charles wouldn't permit her to do anything else. He insisted. It would happen if it was meant to be, and he knew Gerard well enough to think that indeed it would.

Kristine nodded and left it at that for now. She vowed to ask Meg what she knew.

"James, it's nice to see you again. Are we ready to leave?" she said as Erik took her arm.

James nodded quickly and gathered the bags as he made his way to the limo. "It is nice to see you Mrs. Destler; Mr. Destler," he said. Kristine thought, _Here we go again with the formalities_. This would be discussed in the limo as they drove to the hotel if she had anything to say about it. This was way too much formality for her tastes.

Charles and Anne collected what bags Gerard had brought along and headed to their auto. Anne had waved to her daughter and then entered the car. It made her feel good to see a smile on Kristine's face. Anne could tell her daughter was hiding other things behind her cheerful façade. She would deal with it tomorrow and call Erik to schedule a chat over coffee.

James had loaded Kristine and Erik's bags and opened the limo door for them. As she stepped inside, she said, "When you get inside, please roll down the divided window. I want to say something." She scooted in and Erik sat next to her. James went around the car and entered on his side and rolled down the window.

"Okay, why the Mr. and Mrs. titles? What happened to Erik or Kristine? Has that much changed since we left the island? I dislike this formality, and you know that," she stated, feeling too much had passed between them to keep it up anymore.

"No, Miss Kristine. Don't you remember my saying that while we are around the public and in professional circles, I would refer to you in this way? All other times it will be Miss Kristine and nothing more. Please do not ask me to change." James stood firm. He knew why she wanted to know, but only when out of complete public scrutiny would he relent and call her Kristine.

"Oh, whatever! I give up." She slipped back in the seat next to Erik. She seemed overly tired and felt a little lightheaded for a few seconds. The trip and all that she had experienced must have caught up with her. She shook it off and relaxed on their ride back to the hotel. It was nice not to have to look over her shoulder anymore for anything dangerous to happen.

James turned down the street that led from the airport to the hotel and took them there just for the night. Tomorrow they were to take up residence in the cabin.

---

The Hornrods had spoken with James earlier and made sure the security system was still up and working properly at the cabin. They had been given instructions to lay a field of sensors that could tell when people set foot on the property. When the force field was broken, an alarm inside the house would be engaged, and it pinpointed the exact location on a monitor screen. It was a relatively new system -- high-tech, state-of-the-art, and ultra-sensitive. Erik was the first in Telluride to have this concept installed. Many high-end homes or high-profile people had this technology.

---

The hotel had added security personnel in the garage for the Destlers' safety since the kidnapping. James was glad Nadir had seen to that. James parked the car and took Erik and Kristine to their room before coming back to unload the bags. Nadir had spoken to the hotel staff, and when James called to inform them that Erik and Kristine would be arriving shortly, the lobby was cleared of people. No one could verify who might be lurking there with connections to paparazzi, and the hotel refused to take any chances.

When Bouquet had been arrested, the word somehow had leaked out that Raoul de Chagny was the one who had kidnapped Kristine. No matter how much money the de Chagny family offered to pay, the gossip rags wanted the story for their front-page circulation. This was real news right here in Telluride as well as the rest of the country and world. To them, it was well worth the trouble to get. Mountains of speculation and innuendos flew with whatever gossip they could gather. It was printed, and the rags would stop at nothing to get more.

Erik and Kristine had been spared their first night, but by morning all hell would break loose. As soon as the press heard they were back, the papers would start to churn out copies or put up any photos they had gathered on their websites. Someone had kept their arrival information top-secret. It may have been planned by Nadir, who could have purposely leaked the wrong time out to the media. No one would ever know.

Overactive mouths blew gossip concerning the possibility of a wedding party right into the lap of the town's editor, and he was going to make sure he had those photos. The different gossip-gathering news organizations across the country were prepared to have helicopters and photographers stationed around whatever venue her parents might book. News of this sort, with speculation and titillating little gossipy tidbits, could weave a very damaging and sex-filled story.

Of the many photographers who would be there, only one might capture the best shot. They would be jockeying for position, ensuring that the best spots were taken. Bidding would begin. Of course, the buyers would each start to outbid the other to get that one photo and post it in their rags. The winning photographer would also be given a bonus and a photo byline for this one. It would guarantee that the party most likely could turn into a feeding frenzy of news. Furthermore, the competition fueled it. None of the people after this photo would want to talk to anyone else. Jealousy would rule. The back-scene was set and people were lining up, and they knew news about celebrities would sell like hotcakes, especially a story on one hot, young and upcoming one.

----

The next day when Erik and Kristine's breakfasts were being loaded on the cart, someone sneaked a copy of a paper onto their cart. The headlines read, _Home Town Girl Kidnapped! Saved By Film Star-She Marries Him! _The reporter who wrote it hoped to be the one to deliver it. If he was lucky, the mini-camera in his pocket was going to catch the prized photograph.

National TV stations and entertainment shows clamored for news. Even Kristine´s own TV station, KBRR, hoped to win out and garner the true story! Meg's name had not even been brought up for consideration. Instead, someone else would be given the job. That order came down from corporate management.

When Carlotta was fired from KBRR, she had flooded the market with her résumé. Lo and behold, they hired her over at the Montrose station. She had been hired and put on the news team for their nightly 6 PM spot. She had heard the gossip about Kristine and made it her goal to get the story. Never once did she believe she would be called in for questioning, since Raoul had been reported to be delusional. Nothing he said could be substantiated and then pinned on her. It seemed she was home safe.

She hoped to catch a quick interview or anything worthy on film, making it her chance at stardom. She had planned to take revenge on Kristine by taking her spiked heels and grinding them into her back, but now, instead, she wanted to do the interview. Being fired was one thing, but losing her chance with Erik -- that was another story altogether. She would take her revenge where she could get it, and this could be it. This was her big ticket out of the boonies and into the big time. She just knew it.

Outside the hotel, in a cordoned-off area, stood about a dozen reporters, news cameras, and paparazzi. It was still early. Many of them were wrapped in their coats as they tried to ward off the morning chill. Press vans and cars with insignias in the window lined the streets around the block. Each reporter wanted to grab the story of the "Small Town Girl Marries Movie Star," while another wanted to know about the kidnapping. They smelt blood a block away if it meant getting that particular headline or lead story to their bosses.

Emerging from the Montrose news van, out stepped a woman like no other there that morning. Under her thin coat, she wore a revealing dress, too much jewelry, and her makeup was way too heavy. She even sported thin high-heeled shoes. She looked as if she were a high-paid hooker instead of a news reporter. Her voice unnerved the camera technician as he tried to get his sound levels. The technician was determined to take his time as he allowed the woman to stand there and freeze. He couldn't stomach her and he was trapped with her for the rest of the day to-- as his boss put it -- get the story.

"It's time you hurried up with your sound levels and settings. I'm freezing! When we get back, you can bet I'm going to see you get fired for your inability to do your job." Carlotta chided and threatened him, but still the man wouldn't hurry.

"Listen, lady, I'm the one who gets the necessary work done. All you do is sit and complain. Now, please give your mouth a rest and let me do my job. Thank you!" he snapped and he glared at her before returning to his task at hand, making his work last a little longer. He was cold, but it didn't faze him as it did her. His heart warmed because he was tormenting Carlotta, and revenge was sweet this fine, cold morning, to the technician's delight.

----

The hotel phone rang in Nadir's suite. Still asleep, he groped around for the receiver and picked it up.

"Mmm, Nadir Khan speaking," he replied, still half asleep.

"Sir, this is the front desk. We are calling to tell you there are many reporters and photographers as well as TV station personnel outside, lining the streets. They want to get photos of Mr. and Mrs. Destler. I just thought I should warn you, so you could approach Mr. Destler. I also have a few newspapers here for you to see. The headlines are very startling. I will send them right up. Have a good day, sir." The call ended.

Nadir sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He growled. Disgusted with the media for ruining his morning, he reached for his robe and got up.

Meg stirred from her sleep. "What is it, darling?"

"Not good news. The media has descended upon the hotel, and they are outside now, waiting to pounce on Kristine and Erik. I am not sure what he will do when he finds out. Thank goodness the limo is parked inside the garage. At least we can get them in and out of here, but they will be followed wherever they go, creating a feeding frenzy. Damn!" He slammed his hands into the wall, making the pictures above the bed jump and causing it to vibrate.

Startled, Meg squealed and jumped up in bed as the covers fell from her nearly nude body in the excitement. "I am sorry, my jewel, you didn't deserve that, but instead you deserve this." He captured her lips and nearly kissed the life right out of her, when someone knocked on their door.

"Blast, I forgot the newspapers were being delivered. Hold that thought!" he said, his voiced laced with dark and sensual tones.

She pulled the covers up and lay back down on the bed. "Alrighty," Meg purred, dizzy from his kiss.

He opened the door slightly and grabbed the newspapers, passing a few dollars to the surprised young man outside, and then slammed the door in his face. Nadir tossed the papers on the sofa to view later. He wanted to get back to his urgent business with Meg. She had thrown back the covers when the door shut. He glanced over and scanned her body. She was barely dressed in her very skimpy nightie, with her very full breasts spilling out over the top of the bodice that clung to her body, and the length left nothing to the imagination. He reached out and had her right where he wanted her, when his luck changed again. His cell rang.

He moaned and pushed himself away from her. Meg moaned in frustration. He wasn't busy with her; instead, he was busy answering that pesky phone, and her body physically ached without his attention.

"Yes, what do you want?" Nadir spoke, very irritated, into the handset at whoever had disturbed him.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: We all know those who write here own nothing related to or which is a part of POTO. **

**To Susan, thank you for being my beta-proofreader. **

**Thank you to those who take the time to read my story. Also, thanks to those who leave a review and your support. It's greatly appreciated. You are: Chapucera; kj62; Kelsismom; and inkblottales who is still catching up.**

**Previous chapter: **Erik and Kristine said goodbye to Momma. It was hard. Without ID, being allowed to board the plane turned into a mild nightmare. They met someone of interest. Back in Telluride, things took on a circus atmosphere with the -- dare we say it? -- the press. How about the paparazzi?

**Chapter 42:** Protection: you give a little, and it goes a long way.

After answering his cell, Nadir found that things wouldn't be favoring him anymore.

"Sorry, sir, this is James. Once I arrived in the hotel coffee shop, that was when I noticed all the commotion outside. It's the press! How do you want me to handle this? We can't let this spill over to her parents' home. I'm sure they are dealing with some of them, too. Should we look into ordering security for them?" James wondered. Had anyone checked with Charles and Anne, since they had that dignitary staying at their home? Wouldn't someone look into who this man was and why he had come to visit?

"Morning! Sorry for snapping earlier. Yes, I know we have a situation outside. Just minutes ago, the front desk called to inform me. I will meet you in ten minutes. That reminds me, we should do something to discourage them from harassing the Daaes. Erik mentioned to me that the French Assistant Ambassador was their guest. I shall be right down." Nadir closed the phone. Today was going to try his patience, which at this point was starting to run thin.

----

He returned to his jewel's side. Nadir kissed her body playfully as well as her two beautiful breasts, heading slowly and with great diligence towards her mouth.

"Duty calls, and I must go to work now. I will return, and we can continue recreating our paradise. You would like that. Right? I know I would." He played with her bottom lip, nipping it. Any stimulation of that sort started her motor racing.

She begged, "Oh, yes! Please!"

They had returned all refreshed and rearing to go after leaving the islands, but since then she hadn't received her fill of her husband. The honeymoon was still going strong in her estimation. She always sought more, much more. She tried to dream up enticements that would make him wish to stay. Nevertheless, Nadir gritted his teeth and drew in air before he spoke.

"My little minx, you are indeed in rare form this fine morning." He spoke in sexy, deep, breathy tones. He bemoaned his need to leave her. He had unfinished business to attend to with her, business that could hopefully require all day to fulfill and maybe even longer on into the night. However, today, she had to return to work. Later tonight they could re-create this scene again. Even though they had been married a short time, his mind always worked overtime when it came to satisfying his adoring wife. Before he went to prepare for his day, he pulled her to himself for one last, long kiss. Well, it was one that would nearly kill any normal person, but it only rejuvenated Meg. She lived on passion like this -- craved it! Life could not get any more wonderful than this, Nadir thought.

"Now, my jewel, I have to go, or this whole day could start with a big disaster and spiral downward very quickly. I will return. We shall make time to satisfy your appetite and mine. I promise." She was reluctant to release her hold on him, and when she did, he ran into the bathroom to prepare.

She sat on the bed, contemplating what else she could do to make him reluctant to leave. Then she knew – she would strike a provocative pose and display her body to its best advantage. Now she waited until Nadir finished getting ready. Once he emerged from the bathroom, he would get an eye-opening treat before he left. She wanted to tease him in her wicked, wicked way, and she knew she had the best possible chance of getting his attention. At best, he would be vulnerable and possibly want to stay. If he left, then her image would be etched into his brain and it most assuredly would spur him into immediate action downstairs, ensuring his speedy return. She put on her best seductive look, and lay there in a state of readiness, waiting for that door to open and his departure from the bathroom.

After five rushed minutes, Nadir emerged. He was hammered by a full, unobstructed view of Meg. _She could easily pose for _Playboy_ and sell millions of copies with that pose_, he thought. However, he would never in his right mind let her do this. _Strike that idea_, he chided himself. He preferred that she only display herself for his eyes only.

"Are you trying to slowly kill me, my little minx? If so, you are succeeding! I will return, so be patient, and then we will go exploring. Be ready for a long, steamy, hot trek with me as your guide." He reached over, gave her a fast peck, and left in a flash before his resolve faded. Meg knew it had worked, as she saw him shaking his leg and adjusting the material on his trousers. All she could do was sigh and say breathlessly, "Bye, my hot Arabian stallion. See you later." Nadir hesitated at the door before leaving, forcing himself to keep going as he shut the door, made sure it was securely locked, and placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle. He didn't want anyone to get into that room while he was gone.

Nadir collected his thoughts so he could talk to James. He was so worked up in his mind right now that he couldn't get anywhere unless he cleared it. Oh, that was nearly impossible! _Mmm,_ _an Arabian stallion, am I? Well, she will find confirmation of that statement later._ He grinned on the way down in the elevator. He laughed out loud, and then thought,_ James would not know how to answer me if I were to slip and interject a thought or two having to do with Meg's lithe body. That would not be businesslike, but at the same time, it would be fun. _Visions of his stunned friend ran through his brain, but he believed Erik and James seemed more comfortable with this kind of humor than he was himself.

His ride ended as the doors to the elevator opened, and out he stepped, ready for business. He wanted to discuss the different ways to handle Erik and Kristine's departure from the hotel to visit her parents.

"I see you finally decided to make it down before they did," James joked when he spotted Nadir walking toward the coffee shop.

"Let us not talk about my tardiness, and just get down to facts about Erik and Kristine and the Daae situation," Nadir clipped, trying not to get caught in a word game or jokes with James.

"Since we have a mob outside, I think nothing will deter them, short of running them over," James kidded, but it still was a good thought, and then he turned serious. "As for the Daae house, what if we asked the Hornrods to install some preventative measures so no one invades their yard? At least they would have a heads-up."

"You have a valid point on both accounts, but the law would eventually take a dim view of you running anyone down. I would recommend you call the brothers and have them call Charles to set up an appointment later today and get it done. What else do you suppose would work? I am glad this limo has the darkened windows giving Erik and Kristine as much privacy as possible. Leaving from here gives us the option of control. We might not have that at her workplace, unless we call security to meet us when she starts back to work. I will call her station manager and see what can be done." Nadir hoped the station would work with them.

He grabbed his cell out of his jacket. Nadir dialed Mr. Webster's office. He wanted to find out what help he could depend on from them. It would tell him what he needed to arrange on his end. Mr. Harold Webster's assistant answered. Nadir asked to speak to her boss and was connected to his private line.

"Mr. Webster, this is Nadir Khan. I need to talk to you about a delicate matter that has come to our attention. It concerns Kristine. Since their return from Las Vegas and Erik's engagement to her, she has made the headlines. We are overwhelmed with reporters, since the kidnapping has made it into print. Now, I know the public thinks they have a right to know every detail of their lives, but, frankly, they do not. We need your help with some security at the station for Kristine. We can see to it that she arrives safely. Can you promise safety in the workplace for her?" Nadir said with concern.

Mr. Webster's line remained silent for so long that it gave Nadir the impression he had hung up. After a moment of reflection, he stated, "I believe we can ensure that she is safe while on our property. We can screen people who want to see her, so there will be no problem. Our parking lot is something I can't guarantee. It is open to the public, and I don't want to hassle anyone coming to the station on regular business. You will have to handle that on your end. I think we are on the same page, so to speak. I will alert security of her work schedule. We always have someone at the door, but now we will be as vigilant as possible. Thank you for contacting me, Mr. Khan. This will be addressed when she returns to work. Goodbye." Keeping her safe on the job was his only responsibility, and the rest was up to Destler and his entourage.

Nadir could hear a hint of reluctance on Webster's part before he hung up. It was his job to see his associates were safe while at work. After all, Kristine was one of those associates, so she deserved his best effort as an employer to provide safety. He would talk to Erik about this. Maybe the person they had sought to hire before the kidnapping would do. The woman couldn't be on duty back then due to a family emergency, but he had received an email stating she was available now. He had sent word last night to have her fly to Telluride ASAP. Nadir knew Kristine wouldn't like it. Oh, what a day this would to turn out to be! He decided to wait for them to come down before troubling Erik any further. James promised to call Nadir when Erik and Kristine were ready to leave.

Nadir was more than ready to head back upstairs. However, before he did, he thought it best to call the Daaes and see how they were faring. Charles answered the phone, and Nadir went into detail about his concerns. Charles informed him there was no evidence anyone had been around since their return and M. Leroux's arrival. He assured Nadir he would keep a close watch when they did leave the house. What bothered him was the idea that Erik and Kristine couldn't visit without being swarmed and followed by those unscrupulous people. He said he would warn Gerard to watch for them if he should leave the house to run any errands. Nadir thanked him for his time and went back up to be with Meg.

----

After Nadir returned to his suite, he proceeded to wake his petite wife, who loved being the enticed temptress. Leaning in, he grazed over her ear with his tongue. He knew it made her stir in so many delightful ways. She turned her face upwards to meet his and opened her sleep-laden eyes very slowly. Taking her time, she raised her hands up and pulled him to her. Meg embraced his lips with hers, eager to let him know she was happy and very much in love with him.

They took their time this morning as they caressed, stroked and brought forth their love for one another. Meg did get to see Nadir's impersonation of an Arabian stallion in action. Their room was thick with desire-filled moans and sighs as sounds drifted around the room. His passion and need for Meg extended to the very depths of his soul. Most importantly, he would never fail to show her how much he truly loved her. It was not just the sex; it was everything she was to him. In all his years, even his passion for Mattie had never hit this level. They lay there as one for the longest time before the phone rang. It hurried them back to reality. Not pleased, but knowing it was important, he grabbed at it, letting the person on the other end know of his displeasure.

"What!" he bellowed into the receiver.

"Say, man, you are grumpy this morning. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Someone laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, you did! What is so important that you had to call right at this time?" Nadir snapped. He still had no sympathy for the person who listened to his tirade. After all, this person knew what it was like to be disturbed during some similar mornings' pleasures. He replied, "Touché, my friend, now we are even."

Erik had gotten his payback from Nadir. He had on many occasions interrupted Erik's fun with his calls. Those two men knew how to rile each other and get away with it.

"What's the plan for getting Kristine to work tomorrow? Have we any way to get past those TV reporters and camera people with as little interference as possible?" Erik questioned, waiting for some confirmation from Nadir.

He lay there with Meg at his side, stating what he thought they needed to do with regards to today. Tomorrow, the other security person would be in place to help. "I think we can handle things today. I will help James get her to and from her parents' if you are busy. You can come with us if you like, but I think that things could get out of hand if you do. Word has been out since the engagement, and the worms are crawling out of the woodwork over the kidnapping. With your secret wedding, they won't let up. Caution is best." Then he went on to tell Erik about his call to Charles and his warning to Erik's father-in-law. Erik was pleased the two men had spoken and that things were under control. He had neglected to do that, and he was relieved to hear no one had bothered them yet. But he knew once they visited, the Daaes would be bait for the feeding frenzy of the press.

"Thank you for taking time to contact Kristine's parents. I know she will be pleased. Is there no way we can get to the cabin with this going on? I wonder, with the way our security system's laid out, whether it can handle this many of them trying to breech its defenses as they get onto the property. Even with our setup, we may have to beef up our sensors to cover it all. Damn!" Harsher and more stifled words came to Erik's mind, but he knew they wouldn't solve anything, so he kept them to himself. It hadn't been the money that bothered him, but the time element necessary to do everything. "Okay, our breakfast is due any time, and then I'll buzz you when we finish. Goodbye."

---

After James had done a quick check with Erik, he readied himself to take Kristine wherever she wanted to go. He thought it would be to see her parents. His vigilance was needed more than ever. Nadir would be down shortly with her. Keeping the press at bay was all that concerned James today. His hope was to not create a mess for the Daaes with her visit.

Nadir had informed James he had hired personnel from the LA security firm they used for most of his productions, although one person in particular was to be there for another reason altogether. They had been fully cleared and bonded as well and were familiar with the requirements of guarding his actors on sets and around hotels. This situation proved no different. This additional person would be solely for Kristine's security, from what Nadir had indicated. James went back to work on his latest screenplay and waited for Erik's call. This person would be flying in late tonight and be in place before Kristine was taken to work the next morning.

----

The breakfast cart was loaded into the elevator and the number of the floor was pressed. The man straightened his jacket and patted his pocket, making sure everything was in readiness. It was to be just the one-time shot, and if he missed the opportunity, he would hear about it from his editor. The doors opened on the designated floor, and he rolled the cart up to Erik's suite. Taking a deep breath, the man knocked and waited to be given access to set up the cart.

Erik opened the door and saw the man wearing the hotel uniform standing beside the cart with their breakfast. He waved him in. Kristine had already seated herself, and Erik had pulled over his chair to sit, when he spied the newspaper headlines glaring back at him from on the cart. Grabbing the printed sheet in a flash of anger, he stood there, taking in the headlines. Kristine stood, tipping over her chair. She had to see what had angered him so quickly. Just what was he looking at? At the same time, the man slipped out his little camera and was poised to take the shot. Erik kept reading the headlines as he tried to hide it from her, but she had persisted and took it from his hands and read it. Shock and horror registered on her face as he tried to grab the paper from her grasp.

That was when they both could hear the succinct click of a camera and turned, stunned, to see the imposter-server using this tiny thing to intrude into their privacy. While they still stood frozen, he took one or two more photos before stuffing the horrid little thing into his trousers pocket for safety. He then backed up to the door and tried reaching for the knob. That was when Erik snapped out of his trance and charged him, landing a sharp blow to the man's face. The man shook the blow off, still trying in vain to make his escape as Erik kept hitting him. All the while, Erik demanded that the camera be handed over.

In a last-ditch effort, the man felt the suite's doorknob in his hands, and it turned. This caused him to stumble and successfully dodge the last jab from Erik's fist. The imposter shakily dove away from Erik and fell out into the hall. Quickly crawling to his feet, the man made his way to the stairwell exit. Erik was close behind. With his options running out, the man lunged at the handle of the stairwell door, and it opened. The man turned and slammed it shut in Erik's face as he tried to shoulder the door open.

The man found his footing and started to race down the stairs as Erik slammed one last time into the door and fell down on the inside landing. By the time Erik stood, the imposter had opened the door on the floor below and made good his escape. Rage and the thought of killing raced through Erik's mind. How could this happen again? Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get inside his suite and compromise their privacy. Kristine! He raced back into the suite to find her huddled on the sofa, shivering, and her eyes wide with fear.

"Erik!" she cried as she looked up to see him in the doorway.

He ran to her side and scooped her into his arms; as he sat with her, he rocked her in an attempt to comfort her. Those headlines! How damaging to her could this be? He wanted to get her away from there and leave this all behind. He wondered if the cabin wasn't a better idea after all, but with the security system as it was, they might still have things covered better. If only he knew it was enough to stave off this hoard that seemed to be encamped outside. He knew he was dreaming and there had to be more safeguards added. Some time had passed, and he could tell she had calmed. He reached for his cell and called Nadir and James. He had totally forgotten to do that in his worry over Kristine.

Nadir had since dressed and was eating breakfast with Meg when he answered his cell. When he heard the problem, he ran down to see what he could do for Erik before confronting the hotel managers. He doubted the hotel even knew there had been a breach of their security yet, but they soon would find out. This would not sit well with either the day or night managers.

---

James had been alerted, and he loaded Erik and Kristine into the car and whisked them away to the cabin where they were to stay until she had to return for work; they had been reassured that the problem had been addressed. There had to be checks and balances in place so this would never happen again. Nadir would make certain of this, and so would Erik.

----

A week passed, and things returned to normal. The women were back at their jobs, but the news hounds were still hanging around. Kristine still hadn't given her side of the story. They had once again come into town and were back at the hotel for a while. Erik had to meet with Nadir, and people were starting to come in and work on details for the movie. An office had been set up in a building down the street from the hotel so that Nadir had a place to get away and do his work. Erik joined him when he was needed. The extra security guards had arrived and were keeping the paparazzi under control. They felt safe, for the time being.

The new security person was in place for Kristine. It was a woman that filled the position, and when she went shopping, it looked as if she was out with a friend, but instead she still had security. It was done so that Kristine had peace of mind.

----

Nadir and Meg were still hot and heavy with one another at any given moment, and this one day he had been interrupted often by phone calls. He had to excuse himself from Meg, and that never sat well with him. Being a newlywed was something he wanted to savor as long as possible. It seemed that everything kept cutting into his exploration of this privilege. He hoped to be back on that assignment very soon. He had hoped to keep her in bed most of the morning. However, that wouldn't sit well with her boss. Since Meg had returned to work, she was as busy as ever, and some nights she was late getting home, cutting into his time with her. He walked into the bathroom and took a hurried shower and quickly dressed. He nixed the idea of taking one with her. There was no way either of them would make their schedules if they did that.

----

Nadir had knocked on Erik's suite, waiting for Kristine to appear, as he and Erik were to take a meeting together – so, what better way to begin it than to walk with them to the limo?

Following close behind was Kristine's _shadow,_ as she called her. Lexie was her name. She was Kristine's height and coloring, and her hair was up most of the time, but when it was down it could be said to match Kristine's. The idea was that if they ever needed her to replace Kristine, Lexie would be dressed accordingly and used in her place as a diversion.

Lexie stayed with Kristine from morning to night when her services were required. Erik was shaken slightly upon seeing that the woman closely resembled his Kristine. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought there could ever be two women that looked as alike as these two. It was unnerving at times. James and Nadir felt the pressures ease with Lexie in place. Kristine introduced Lexie to Meg, and they all got along well. Even the men were relieved to see the women form this great bond. It eased the men's anxieties to know that Lexie had things covered.

Kristine and Erik met with her parents and Gerard one evening. They were making plans for the party and deciding on a venue. She and her mother were working on a guest list with a little help from Erik, taking into consideration the people he wanted to invite. They would issue an invitation to his parents and see if their schedule allowed for them to visit.

It was while visiting that night that she felt very tired, and her mother noticed. They talked with each other quietly. She informed her mother that what she suspected was causing the trouble was the process of coming to grips with the kidnapping and everything she had gone through because of Raoul. She shared that she had been talking to a therapist once a week to discuss everything that had happened. This pleased her mother. She wanted to know her daughter wasn't repressing things, or in a depression. Her therapist didn't feel that that was the case. He had asked her to make sure she was eating right and getting enough rest. She had assured him she was. He suggested that if these symptoms persisted, she was to see her general practitioner.

With the added security person, Kristine had sacrificed a little of her privacy, but she had received so much in return. She was happier now that she felt secure. She was still sick from time to time, and she would feel better a few hours later. She could feel her body temperature spike and then drop back to normal. She wondered if she was experiencing some kind of hormonal fluctuations and would document her symptoms in a diary. Erik even commented on how tired she looked at times and wanted her to rest more in the evenings. She took a nap every evening, got up, and then she would go to bed and fall sound asleep.

The next day, she scheduled an appointment with her family doctor; she requested the very earliest time slot available, which turned out to be an entire month away. She asked to be put on a cancellation list, so that if someone canceled she would be called to see if that time worked for her. She had promised Erik that if the symptoms worsened, she would call the doctor's office and think about going into their emergency care room.

That evening, Erik brought the mail with him, and there was a letter for Kristine. He gave it to her, and she opened it. After she had started to read it, Erik noticed how silent the room had gotten. When he looked up, he found that she was still holding the letter, but her face was as white as a sheet. She didn't seem to be breathing, and he dropped what he was doing and quickly made it to her side. He could see the letter and it contents as he began to pry it loose from the death grip her fingers had on the paper. To his shock, it said….

_My Kristine,_

_I sit here planning for the day when I get out. My plans are still the same; you and I will be reunited. We will go off together and live a quiet and very secluded life. Since my parents have abandoned me, and I no longer have a brother, I plan on buying another island far away from everyone. It will be just for us. You belong to me, and no one else. I will come for you soon._

_Forever,_

_Raoul_

Erik's anger rose. What was wrong with this city´s jail system? How did Raoul get this delivered? There had to be someone inside the department still doing his bidding. He called Nadir and asked for their lawyer to look into the matter right away and find out who had contact with Raoul. There had to be logs and tapes of those people entering the cell areas at the jail. He was still being evaluated by doctors, and the insanity hearing was to be in two months. There was no way in hell that Erik would allow his wife to attend without sufficient security and with some promises Raoul couldn't escape. This certainly proved the man was delusional and still fixated on Kristine. It took most of the night to soothe her nerves and get her to sleep. Erik imagined that the progress that Kristine had made with the psychologist must have evaporated in the time it took to read this one letter from Raoul.

That night she had three nightmares, and he had to sing her back to sleep each time. By morning she looked and felt as if she had been in a wreck. Erik couldn't persuade her to stay with him; instead, she wanted to go in to work. She took her shower, went about her morning ritual, and was ready to go to work, and Lexie met her at their door. Erik insisted on going along with them to the station -- that was the least he could do.

**Thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: We all know those who write here own nothing related to or which is a part of POTO. **

**To Susan, thank you for being my beta-proofreader. **

**Thank you to those who take the time to read my story. Also, thanks to those who leave a review and your support. It's greatly appreciated. You are: kj62; ****Kelsismom;**** Chapucera; and ****Pertie. Inkblottales; MastersofNight; and Keyklee are either playing catch-up or have caught up. Cool!  
**

**Previous chapter: **Erik and Kristine made it home and now have a new security person on board. Their trying to let their lives return to normal as the paparazzi are also trying to catch them in photos or get trip them up with annoying questions. Nadir and Meg are still happy but frustrated at times. Carlotta sneak up and blindside E/K in the hallway of their hotel. A mysterious note from Raoul appears. Who is doing his bidding? What is this person trying to prove by doing this?

**Chapter 43: Harsh reality is not what it seems. Love has to breathe; if smothered, it will certainly die. **

Each day, Kristine arrived at work accompanied by Lexie. That letter from Raoul had thrown Kristine, but she didn't let it show. At the front entrance of the station was the building's security guard, who she liked and admired. Samson did his best to make sure they were escorted to her car in the evening, as Erik couldn't be there every night. James was capable of collecting the women without incident.

Erik had debated whether he should stay in the car or step out with the women as they prepared to exit. It was when Lexie stepped out that he could hear cameras clicking in the distance. He turned to view the unruly group in a roped-off area, pushing and shoving to get their shots. Kristine stepped out next, and Erik could see her visibly bristling. She did this every trip she took, and hearing that obtrusive clicking kept grating on her nerves. Lexie walked between the cameras' sight field and Kristine, shielding her as best she could. It disturbed Erik to see how hesitant his wife had become, so he hurried out and stood on her other side. He had been torn about leaving the car, but he couldn't let his wife endure this alone. Each time he showed himself it fueled more photos with gossip-filled stories about how he now sported another woman in his entourage, and that the second woman held an uncanny resemblance to Kristine.

Someone shouted, "Erik, tell us about your ménage à trois!" Another added, "How do you like it, Kristine?" It cut Kristine to the quick to hear those things yelled out for all to hear and speculate on. Erik refused to address these and other nasty questions as he rushed his wife inside the building. Some people were so insensitive and rude!

Erik made it a point to acknowledge Samson before saying goodbye to Kristine. Then he stopped and engaged the man in a short conversation before exiting the building.

Erik asked, "Have any photographers tried to enter the building?" He was curious to know.

Samson replied, "No. I keep tabs on them, and we have their photos on file, so we can recognize them if they try." The two men talked some more before Erik excused himself. "I've been keeping a close eye on the ladies, sir, and I see to it that they're not hassled when they leave," Samson said to Erik.

"Thanks, I appreciate what you're doing. Good morning," Erik said before he left.

He went back to the hotel to get in some work on the film script. They had hired James to touch up some rewrites to the original script. There were parts of this film that needed tweaking to make Erik's part come alive and be more compelling. He knew James felt lucky to be working when he wasn't driving.

----

As Lexie followed Kristine down the hall and into her work area, they passed Phil's desk, and he looked up and asked, "How's your shadow today?"

"Phil, please! Her name is Lexie," Kristine replied.

Phil looked over to the quiet and stoic double for Kristine and said, "I know. She's just so quiet that I have to remember that she's there. Sorry, Lexie." Lexie just nodded. She was used to people believing she was a part of the woodwork.

_I sure wouldn't want to tangle with her in a dark alley. I'd come out the loser,_ Phil thought, shaking his head. He was sure that this woman could handle herself in any situation that would arise.

He grabbed some printed material, and then he turned back to Kristine and went on as though nothing had been said. "We have a huge weather system heading this way, and we may get our first snow of the season. The ski resorts are clamoring for this kind of snow system to cover their slopes in time for the Thanksgiving Holidays." He pointed at the screen. "See the latest data from the satellite? This system is barreling down from Washington and Oregon." He handed her a few printouts and pointed to the radar screen. Phil made no fuss and went on talking about work. This was a great relief to Kristine.

"Yes, thank you. Sounds like it will be a late night! I'm not sure of all the station's requirements for storm alert procedures. Please, fill me in on just what I need to do!" She sounded concerned.

"That's what I'm here for. It's simple, really. You will be going on for the 6 PM news, and then we will give updates as warranted. You will be pulling the late night shift until the storm hits and levels out as it moves on. Better call your groom and let him know what's up. I'll be here guiding you through your first storm watch, so let's get settled. You'll do fine, don't fret."

Directing his comment to the stoic woman, Phil said, "Lexie, it's going to be a long night, better get comfortable." Phil looked at her and pointed to her regular chair and the footstool he had added for her comfort. She nodded back to Phil and sat down. She moved the footstool to the side and used it as a table. Phil laughed to himself and went back to work. _She's sure a no fuss or frills woman._

Kristine reached Erik's phone. "Hey, darling. Phil just informed me I'm to take the late shift with him on this major cold front moving our way. We are in the direct line for the first snowstorm of the year. Lexie and I are here for the duration. Dinner? I don't know for sure when or if I will get to eat. You want to bring us something? Ah, that's sweet. You can bring it, but I don't know when I'll get the chance to eat it. At least Lexie can eat hers and take a break. Okay. Talk to you later. I love you." She snapped shut her cell and changed the ringer to vibrate before going back to work.

Richard Firmin walked out of his office and spotted Kristine at her desk. He moved in her direction and asked, "Did Phil tell you what's expected to hit weather-wise tonight? You are to go to makeup and have yourself ready to be on-air. I want you to be at that desk over by the stage. We have a link to your computer and more screens with radars for your use. It's closer for the cameraman that way. Any questions before things get moving?" he inquired.

"Erik wants to bring us dinner. Does that pose a problem? Erik will bring a script to read and won't disturb anyone. And Lexie, I promise she will stay out of everyone's way." She hoped that that answered all of his unspoken concerns.

"I guess that will have to do for tonight. As long as no one disrupts the workings of this station, we'll get by." When he finished, Mr. Firmin turned and left. Kristine stood there, a little taken aback at the way the day had developed, but she needed to get back to work. She felt a dull headache pounding her temples and her throat seemed scratchy. She thought she had been suffering from lack of hydration, so she grabbed a bottle of water, and she went back to work.

She left a message on Erik's voice mail about dinner and to bring something for him to read to stave off boredom.

It was about 7:30 when Erik called her cell and left her a message -- he was on his way with their dinner. He also gave thought to bringing her a change of clothing when work was over. She would need a warmer coat, too, as it would be colder when she came off work. He went on to say in the message that Lexie could have the night off, and he would stay out at the station with Kristine -- and he was prepared to debate this with her. He hoped she wouldn't have to work the next day and that they could recuperate together. He planned to send Lexie back to the hotel in a cab, since he was going to drive himself to the station. Erik knew Lexie had to take orders from him. Nadir had made that very plain, and whatever he asked of her seemed suit her just fine.

The night dragged on, and Kristine was on TV first every 30 minutes or so with updates on the storm, and then it changed to every 15 minutes as it blew across their area of the state. When she was on, she loved the tension and impromptu feel of each spot. By morning, the whole state had been covered with 14" to 2' of snow. It had closed some mountain passes and brought many areas to a standstill. The road crews had been working through the night to clear everything they could before morning.

Erik had arrived just before the storm hit their area and had fallen asleep in his chair after he had watched one of her later spots. Since he had missed her first real broadcast before the Vegas trip, this was his way of making it up to her. She handled herself with grace and poise, keeping the public up to date with every detail. There were even calls to the station and emails to its website about Kristine's engaging TV presence. So far, she had a good response from viewers. The stats for this night would come in later in the week, and she would know more about her impact on the station's ratings.

When Kristine had finished her full night on duty, she put up the paperwork and changed into the jeans, shirt and boots Erik had brought. She grabbed the coat and wrapped up. She had become exhausted and was ready to leave. They walked out together to view the snow. It was bright with the sun shining down on the pristine view of the surrounding mountains. The storm had jetted through the state, dumping snow at a fast and heavy clip.

They walked over to his Jeep and began uncovering it from under all that snow. Erik had called James to tell him they were on the way back to the hotel, and that he hoped the storm had driven the photographers and reporters back to their studios or motels. It was going to be strange as they drove closer to the hotel. Would there be any paparazzi waiting around to jump out and start shooting photos and asking ridiculous questions? If need be, they could just keep going and head for her parents' home. He had no way of knowing how many were still encamped around the hotel entrance.

Before Kristine got into the Jeep, she bent down and gathered a handful of snow and formed a tightly packed snowball. She took aim and let it fly, hitting Erik squarely in the back, and that brought him out of his thoughts. He turned, giving her a wild look as he reached down and scooped up a pile of snow to form his own snowball. The war was on. They tossed snowballs rapid-fire and slid around as they pummeled one another. She slipped and fell back in the snow, laughing until her sides hurt. It was then she decided to make a snow angel. Erik walked around the Jeep to see where she had gone. There she was, flat on her back, smiling up at him in her patterned angel design.

He smiled at how lovely she looked. She was covered in snow from head to foot. He reached down and helped her up, making sure to brush off her clothes; that was when he noticed she was shivering. He brought her around to her side of the Jeep and made sure she was inside so she could get warm. Earlier, he had started the vehicle to warm it, so they were ready to try their luck, forging their way to the hotel. Erik slid in and buckled up.

As he threaded the jeep down the snow-packed streets and moved in closer to the hotel, he slowed the vehicle, scanning the area for anyone lurking around. It looked as if those annoying "cockroaches" had been driven away by the blizzard's effects. Relieved, Erik entered the parking garage and pulled into his space. They walked through the hotel and entered the elevator. When they exited the elevator on their floor, Carlotta and her technician ambushed them. The camera lights glared in their eyes as Carlotta shoved her mic into their faces. She proceeded to spew non-stop questions in an attempt to find out what had happened when Raoul abducted Kristine.

"Tell me, Kristine -- What was it like to be abducted by Raoul de Chagny? After he drugged and flew you out of the country, did he harm you? Did he take liberties with you? Did you have to do things you didn't want to do? What was he really like?" Carlotta's questions showed how absurd she was, but inside, she knew what Raoul was really like. Yes, she liked most of what he had done to her and wanted to make a point of embarrassing Kristine, as well as making Erik furious. She had no idea just how angry and intimidating Erik could be.

Erik shoved past Carlotta, shielding Kristine as much as he could, while the technician kept following them. As they hurried to their door, Erik fished out his cell and hit speed-dial for Nadir's number, demanding help on their floor, and hung up. They kept pushing their way forward, away from this poor excuse for a newswoman, all the while hoping for Nadir and Lexie to arrive.

Kristine fished out her plastic key card and worked to open the door as Erik turned and covered her back, constantly glaring at Carlotta. He spoke in a raised and forceful voice, "Get out of here! You're not allowed in this hotel." He narrowed his eyes and met her gaze. All he wanted to do was toss her out on her bony ass. When he gained entrance into their suite, he would call the front desk and see what could be done.

_Finally,_ thought Kristine as the door opened. She pulled on Erik's jacket to get him inside to the safety of their room. _Oh, why today, of all the days, did the little card reader have to be so sensitive?_ That's what had taken her so long to get the door open.

Even before Kristine could get him inside, Carlotta slammed an answer back. "I beg to differ with you, Erik Destler. I'm a paying customer and can go anywhere I please. You can't drive me away! I'd forget your thoughts about threatening me." She met his gaze and laughed as the door slammed in her face.

The elevator doors opened and an angry Nadir exited, followed by Lexie. The technician backed away from Carlotta and left her alone to deal with the angry Persian and the Amazon who was behind him. Nadir stood tall and imposing, looming over Carlotta, and she started to shake. Her eyes turned to Lexie, who stood to his left. Even in heels Carlotta wasn't tall enough to give an impression of authority. It warmed his heart to see her shake. Lexie maneuvered around Carlotta to stand behind her, and she was ready to eject the woman when Nadir gave the word.

"I have come from the front desk, and you have been asked to leave this floor and not return. You will be assigned to another floor and will be given a refund for the rooms you formerly occupied. Make your choice. You can leave on your own, or we will be assisting you off the floor," he said with an air of importance.

"Dude, I am out of here. This was her idea, not mine, to stay here." The tech lowered his head when he answered, and headed toward the elevator. He punched the button, praying the door would open quickly. As it did, he ducked inside, leaving Carlotta alone with Nadir and the Amazon. Carlotta screeched for him to hold the door, but he had intentionally punched a button so the doors would close. The tech just smiled at the fact that he had outmaneuvered the demanding reporter and left her to the mercy of Erik's entourage.

"And who do you think you are, telling me to leave? How do I know you're telling the truth? And who do we have here? Is this woman Erik's substitute when Kristine's unavailable?" she said, knowing she would hit a nerve. The other woman was nearly an exact copy of Kristine but had more muscle definition to her body. Nadir cringed when he heard this spill from Carlotta's mouth.

"Madame -- and I use the term loosely -- I have the authority to ask you to leave, as I have secured this whole floor under my reservation. For your information, the woman is Kristine's security and nothing more. You say anything to the contrary, on-air, defaming Kristine, Erik or Lexie, and we will sue. Do I make myself clear? If you would please leave…! If not, it would give us great pleasure to throw you off the floor," he replied, while his voice took on a deeper, more challenging forcefulness. Lexie stood there, stone-faced and menacing, quite capable of scaring anyone who tried to think of defying her.

"What did you just call me? You can't get away with calling me that. How dare you insinuate that about me?" Carlotta huffed as she questioned him again.

"I called you nothing out of the ordinary, and I would advise you not to take that tone with me, if you please." With a sweep of his hand, Nadir motioned for her to step into the elevator doors he held open. Once Carlotta was inside, he reached in and hit the lobby button. There was no way she could leave the little conveyance, since Lexie had planted herself in front of the doors, begging Carlotta to challenge her.

When the door opened into the lobby, Carlotta stormed out. She set her sights on the front desk. She stomped over and demanded to see the manager. Another confident woman stepped out from her office and approached the front counter, facing the angry and hostile newswoman.

"What right do you have to cancel my reservation and re-issue different rooms? I paid for two nights -- on that floor! I demand you give me back my room. I will contact the station's attorney about this." She tried to keep her voice down, but it was edging toward a screeching pitch when she finished.

"Someone registered a complaint, and our policy prohibits TV cameras and reporters from engaging anyone on our property, specifically guests of this hotel. That includes in the hallway, in case you don't understand what I just said. In case of an emergency and an evacuation of that floor, you would be blocking the hallway. Here is a copy of our hotel rules. You may give them to your lawyers to read. You will see we are within our legal rights. Now, if there are no further questions…" She handed the new room key card to Carlotta. "I need to return to my duties. Excuse me." She shot back a look of irritation at Carlotta and departed towards her office.

Carlotta stomped her high, spiked heels on the floor, clicking her way out the entrance of the hotel. How was she going to get home? The tech had left in the van, and she had no way to get back to her station. She was stranded in a hotel that didn't want her there and in a town she hated. She knew the weather situation. No one was going to come get her, so she returned inside and up to the floor her new room was on. A warm shower and a hot meal was all she wanted right now. There was another stop she needed to make, and like it or not the day was going to be a long one. If she had her way, the tech would get fired for leaving her stranded there with no transportation.

----

After Carlotta had left the floor, Nadir went to Erik and Kristine's suite, Lexie trailing behind him, and knocked on the door, announcing they were outside. Erik slowly opened.

Kristine sat wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, tired and angry that she had been blindsided by Carlotta. Kristine had known that answering questions about her kidnapping would be disturbing, but she refused to do it, knowing now that Carlotta wanted to be the person doing the interview. Kristine also had known she would be news once she married the actor Peter Malcolm. More articles had started to appear in the papers using his stage name with the film's start-up time nearing. Those last articles had finally picked up on the name Erik Destler. His secret had been coming to light across the country and the world. He wouldn't be able to hide using his own name anymore. That bothered Kristine. What had she done to him by marrying him? Had she left him open, exposed to the vultures of the world's press? She felt guilty that she had.

Erik and Nadir walked over and sat down. Lexie stood by the door and refused the chair Nadir offered her. She was constantly ready for anything.

After Kristine had quickly showered, she began to succumb to the fact that she was exceptionally tired. Erik had insisted she take one before Nadir arrived. Erik pulled Kristine closer. His beating heart began to lure her into a deeper sense of calm, and it wouldn't be long before she drifted off. She had tried to listen to their conversation, but their voices had become more distant as her brain was shutting down. Nadir nodded to Erik that she had indeed fallen asleep. Their voices softened to give her uninterrupted rest. Erik had been worried, since she had stayed up all night reporting on the snowstorm. Mr. Firmin had instructed her before she left to rest, since it had been her first long nighttime weather-feed, and he would see her tomorrow. No weather of any importance was on the horizon.

Nadir informed Erik that Carlotta had been moved off their floor. He had asked how she had obtained her reservation and was told it had been taken over the phone. Carlotta was no fool and knew she would be recognized if she had done it in person, having been pegged as one of those reporters. She had been one resourceful adversary, and Nadir gave her credit for thinking that way. He also went on to say that he had secured the floor for the production, and that right now Erik and Kristine were the only people staying there. Then it hit him that he should move Lexie up next to their rooms, and he called down to switch that reservation. Erik just smiled, knowing his friend and boss had things covered.

Nadir said goodnight, knowing good and well it was morning. They were tired and deserved to rest. He wanted to return to his suite and, at the end of his day, he would take Meg into his arms and thank whatever higher power was listening for his good fortune. He had much to do on the phone before his day would draw to an end.

Lexie had departed, returning to her room to prepare to move her things, since she would be relocating to a room next door to Erik's suite.

Erik gently moved Kristine over so he could pick her up and take her into to their bedroom. She barely stirred. She had even been unaware he had started to undress her and put her in bed. He had stripped his clothes off and slipped in beside her. He snuggled up close, and they both delved deeper into a more restful sleep.

Down a few floors, another guest had finished her meal and was calling a cab. She put on her coat over a pair of low-cut, very tight- fitting jeans and sexy boots and rode the elevator down to the lobby and waited for her ride. She looked like anyone's girlfriend and even had her hair done differently to disguise who she was. The coat was not the flashy, designer-fashioned kind. Dark glasses hid her eyes and helped to disguise her face, but she hoped this passed the scrutiny of anyone who could be watching from somewhere else. No one was inside the lobby at the time. The security guard had been off making his rounds through the facility. She had timed her departure just right.

She heard the horn honk, and she glided out the door and into the cab. An address was given, and the driver headed in the right direction. It wasn't that far, but traversing the snow was something this woman refused to do. She paid the cabby well and entered the building, sashaying over to the desk and asking to talk to Raoul de Chagny. She said she was with his defense team, since the same man was on duty as yesterday. She signed the pad and was admitted inside without question. She had done this one other time using a business card with an assumed name and law firm on it and a fake drivers license that she procured earlier in the week.

The door opened, and she walked inside and sat at the table, waiting for Raoul to appear. When the barred door opened, in walked a very wide-eyed and determined man, once he saw who it was. With her hand still wearing gloves, she slid a pad and paper over to him and he began to write. When he was done, she folded the paper and placed it in an envelope. He reached over and filled out the name and address. She said nothing, and neither did Raoul. He stood up and waited over by the barred door, and it opened. He disappeared inside. She left.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: We all know those who write here own nothing related to or which is a part of POTO. **

**To Susan, thank you for being my beta-proofreader. **

**Thank you to those who take the time to read my story. Also, thanks to those who leave a review and your support. It's greatly appreciated. You are:** **kj 62; Chapucera; Keyklee; Kelsismom; and Pertie (I just noticed, thanks for being my 300th review. Wahoo!!). Inkblottales your anon reviews are great and you're working hard to catch up. Cool!**

**Previous chapter: **Carlotta showed her face and tried to rattle our couple. Nadir and Lexie came to their rescue.

**Chapter 44: **Things turn ugly. Others find something that was lost.

The alarm blared as two warm bodies began to stir. Erik had reached out and hit the snooze. Time in bed with his wife was precious, and they barely had talked at all yesterday before she went to sleep. Their brush with the press was something he needed to discuss with her, especially the Carlotta incident.

"Kristine? Are you awake? We need to talk this morning about yesterday and the press, especially that croaking frog, Carlotta. Darling?" Erik coaxed her awake with his voice and gentle touches of his hand. He kissed her forehead as his fingers grazed lazily over her back. He knew she was ticklish, and it created an effect he wanted to explore this morning.

"Mmm, that feels nice, but will your lips take over where your fingers leave off? Don't excite feeling and then expect me to leave this bed lacking. You wouldn't be that cruel, would you?" Kristine grinned, turning over so his hands could continue.

Erik kept up his exploration. She begged him to finish what he had started when the alarm blared again. It even sounded louder and more irritating than before. He refused to let her go, because her body had him so worked up. She couldn't take that irritating noise any longer and flew over his body, slamming the clock with her right hand. The room stilled. In her successful attempt to silence that horrid alarm, her body now covered his, and he liked how she had ended up.

"I like this even better, don't you?" His voice soothed her as she wiggled on top of him, creating more friction between their bodies.

Glancing back at the time, she thought there was enough time to play before getting ready for work. A devious smile formed across her face as they greeted the morning. It was about an hour later when they departed from their bed fully satisfied. She needed this reassurance of his love to get her through the day. She walked into the bathroom, leaving Erik to order breakfast, which was to be delivered when she was done.

He could hear her singing as she showered. He slipped inside the bathroom to listen. He wanted inside the shower, but knew she would never make work if he did. As a result, he settled for sitting down on the bench beside the shower with his eyes closed. He listened to her voice as it drifted deep into his soul. It calmed him, making him feel inner peace. She loved him deeply, and he heard it in her voice. She was singing the song, the one he had sung to her on the island. It even sounded better hearing her sing it.

He had this idea that they should record it together. It could be released as a single. Yes, it was a brilliant idea. He formed his agenda for the day in his mind. While she was at work, he would call his agent, Martin. If all went well, and he secured a recording studio for the end of the month, the song could be cut and released. They could fly into LA and put it together in no time.

He had to find out when the party was scheduled. He didn't want their trip to the recording studio to mess up any plans her parents had made. He heard the shower being turned off, and he left the bathroom quickly.

He had to readjust his body a bit as he walked over to the sofa. His bride would have been dripping wet when she exited the shower, and what a treat that would have been! He never could get bored or tired of making love to Kristine. She teased his imagination with every movement, every sultry look and every touch to his body. He knew they would grow old together, satisfied forever with one another. There was a loud knocking at the door that interrupted his thoughts. Just how long had they been trying to get his attention?

Again a female voice could be heard calling, "Mr. Destler, your breakfast cart is here!"

He heard Kristine open the bathroom door, and then she asked, "Just what are you doing out here, Erik? Are you playing with yourself, or have you fallen back to sleep? Can't you hear Lexie calling you? She's been knocking forever." She leaned out and smiled wickedly at him. Erik jumped off the sofa, shaking one leg to make things fit inside his jeans, and rushed to answer the door. He kissed her as he passed, causing her to giggle as she closed the door.

Outside stood Lexie and a very agitated server who had been there for at least five minutes as he tried to get the attention of someone inside. Erik checked to see if his mask was straight before he opened the door.

"Did you fall back asleep, sir? We've been knocking for quite a time." The young man's comments came out strained as he started to push in the breakfast cart. Lexie stopped him from entering. Erik stated he would set up the breakfast, and he also apologized for taking so long to answer. The young man became startled to see a pretty woman saunter out of the bathroom, wrapped in a robe, as Erik wheeled in the table. Lexie slammed the door shut upon spotting Kristine.

She looked over at the closed door, walked towards Erik, and seductively asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know; my back was turned. I guess Lexie must have done it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where did you go? I heard you in the bathroom while I showered, but you didn't come in with me. Then you don't answer the door. I can only imagine what you were doing out here without me," she purred, not knowing the server had seen her come out of the bathroom before the door had slammed shut.

She came up behind Erik and let her hands caress his neck as she slowly moved around in front of him. Then she reached up and removed his mask so she could kiss his ravaged cheek. She took it a step further and snaked her arms around his waist, leaning in, letting her body brush up against his in an alluring manner. It felt good the way she was tempting him. _She must be feeling better today__._

Kristine had been relieved to have Lexie watching their backs. It felt good to be as normal as most couples could be in the mornings.

----

The server stood at the elevator. _What was up with the big woman who slammed the door shut before I got my tip? Actors! They are a strange crowd, with their bodyguards and all. _His only knowledge about actors was what he had read in tabloids, and he thought those stories could be true. He had read about their strange behavior, and he chalked this experience up as an example of that. He could hear laughter coming from behind the suite doors where the tall, well-built woman stood, and he stared back in wonder at her while the elevator doors closed.

----

Back in their room, Kristine broke out laughing. Erik wrestled her to the sofa, tickling her playfully.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" she cried, while laughing. She grabbed her sides -- they hurt a little, but she loved their way of making fun.

"You'd better, you tease!" Erik straightened himself and finished setting up the cart as he made a remark. "Time is flying by and you will be late if we don't get a move on, woman." She smiled, watching him.

"Okay, okay! You win, let's eat," she responded as she got up, and as she passed by him, he placed a little smack on her rear. She grabbed her bottom and let out a surprised yelp. Thank goodness he had ordered a cold breakfast and nothing on the cart would be ruined because of their playfulness. The word "tease" did not apply to Kristine that particular morning.

Erik glanced at the clock; there would be time to sit and eat breakfast, so he brought up the topic he needed to address. "We need to talk about what happened last night. I suspect Carlotta will hound you until she wears you down. It could cause you to fly off the handle, giving them what they want -- or we could grant one news organization an interview. Are you game?" said he, as he spread cream cheese on his bagel. "We could defuse this mess by doing it this way. I would like someone from your station to do this. You trust them, don't you? Think about it and let me know tonight. If you are barraged again today, just use 'no comment' for now. Do you think you can get by another day?" he asked.

"I think so. I was really tired after my long night. Seeing her just brought back all the nasty things she had done to me. I'll try to get through today. Yes, I do have faith in those I work for." She drank some milk before she went on about her ideas for an interviewer and ended with, "I don't think I could get through it without you there. I'm getting stronger, but I want to show them we are a couple and that all I have been through hasn't affected our marriage in any way." She finished and continued to eat.

"Of course I will be there. Where else would I be but at your side? No one is going to make it look as if I'm a careless cad by my letting you do this alone." Erik smiled back at her, watching her scoop the raisins out of her cereal before each bite.

When breakfast was over, Kristine went back to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Lexie had been outside their door waiting for the two to emerge so Kristine could be escorted to work. She could tell they were ready to leave by the amount of noise she heard before the door opened. Their voices carried out into the hall. Once she had escorted them safely inside the limo, James pulled out of the garage and was surrounded by news crews trying desperately to get anything on tape.

In the shadows stood a vengeful Carlotta, who wanted to get even for what had happened to her the day before. She had added to the tension for the couple in more than one way, and she would do it again if she could get the chance. If she had made it into that room and if the tech had taped things, it would have made for an interesting segment -- but the cowardly tech had fled, leaving her to fend alone. She would attempt to contact Kristine one more time –it might be worth it. She believed her new station's credentials could be of use to her as she worked on her revenge. It would be something no one would forget. She walked back inside the hotel to call her manager. As she passed the desk, the mailman dropped off a stack of letters for sorting and placing in guests' slots.

Entering the elevator, her mind went to the fact that she needed another camera technician, one that would do as he was told. She hoped the other had been fired by now. Her plot's successful planning was very important.

----

Nadir and Meg had left earlier, since they wanted to check on the renovation of their home. Things had progressed nicely since Meg had left in a hurry for the island. The foreman they hired had completed the instructions from Erik. He needed them to do a walk-through of the renovations and make sure things met with their approval.

Nadir had driven her to work and departed before Erik and Kristine arrived. Pre-production people should have been arriving on planes; instead, they had had to have their flights rescheduled because of the storm. The Telluride Airport was still covered under a heavy blanket of snow. It would take another day to clear off the runways. Only emergency flights were allowed to land and take off with just one runway cleared. Small towns had less equipment to clear runways than their larger counterparts did.

The snow had put a crimp into Nadir's work schedule. He now worked on trying to reevaluate his options, or find another state in which to shoot the film. The money he had lost from everything that had happened so far would be a stab to his budget, but not a lethal one. If he could recover quickly enough, he could stop the bleeding of funds and look into Arizona as an alternative site. It had rugged spaces and not as much snow the farther south they went. Areas north of I-40 and its surroundings could also get an overabundance of snow. If necessary, Tucson could be used. He would have to make a trip down there soon and see what was available. It might be a trip Meg could take with him. He would ask her tonight.

Right now he had to contact the law enforcement office and find out how that letter had made it from Raoul's hands into Erik's mail at the hotel. Who was doing this man's bidding? It had to be someone very skilful, or someone who looked above reproach. It didn't make sense. Who cared to risk their freedom to hurt Kristine? Nadir couldn't imagine. Then it hit him, as if he had run into a brick wall. Why, of course! That was the person who had done it! He parked the car and ran into the center, asking to see the captain. If this person was on the tapes, then he would know who was behind the mystery of the magical letter.

---

Anne and Charles were working on their plans for the party. They had arranged for the Grange Hall to be used. It was their hope that there would be no new storms coming through in a little under two weeks. They placed a call to the caterers and locked down the date. Anne gave her list of foods to the lady, and she was told it would all be to her specifications.

Their friend Gerard Leroux was happy to know he still had time to go about wooing Marie. He had carefully worked with his contact, and was aware Marie had sold her home before moving into a condominium. He had forgotten to ask where it was in his excitement over hearing she was living away from her former home and not with Meg and Nadir. That had been his greatest fear -- that she would take up residence with them once the work on the house was finished. He was glad to find out otherwise. That cleared the road for him to move forward.

----

Since Gerard had arrived in a strange city, he contemplated his options, which weren't many. He hadn't been familiar with the layout, even though Telluride was a city much smaller than he normally visited.

He turned to Charles and asked, "Where should I take Marie for dinner? Is there a place you would suggest? I will be calling her later to tell her I am in town. I am sure she will be shocked to hear from me, but I hope she will still want to go out for the evening."

"My friend, there are no places quite as fancy as you are used to. The only one that might fit your needs is called The Mile High, and you don't need reservations, except on the weekends. They also have a live band for dancing. Not fancy music, mind you, but it serves the purpose when one wants to dance close to their partner," Charles laughed. Gerard was amused with everything. It was so laid-back in Telluride, nothing fancy.

"Do you have a place to buy flowers in town? I want to get her something special," Gerard inquired.

"Anne would be the one to answer your question about flowers. I know where it is, but not the address or phone number." Charles fibbed, but he wanted his wife to feel needed in Gerard's courting of Marie. "Darling, are you busy? Gerard needs your advice on where to buy flowers." He turned his attention back to his friend and said, "She can tell you exactly where it is in town." Charles kept talking even though she had stepped into the kitchen when they started their conversation. Women's ears could hear a conversation from any distance, and this he knew firsthand after many years of married life.

Anne appeared and said, "Yes, it is on the same block as the restaurant, and I will get you the address and phone number. If it's something that requires you ordering it in, remember we have had a snowstorm and the air flights have been delayed another day."

"You both are making it easy for me to romance Marie. I will take my leave and call her now. Excuse me," Gerard said as he left the room to make his private call to Marie.

His throat seemed dry and his hands started to shake as he punched in her number. _What if she refuses to dine with me or insists that I not see her?_ Gerard was worried. He raised the cell to his ear in hopes she would answer.

One ring passed, the second ring slipped by and his hopes started to dash as the third ring finished. It happened that on the fourth ring a woman's voice breathlessly answered.

"Hello?" she said.

Gerard hesitated. Over-anxious, he almost hung up, but instead replied. "Hello, may I speak to Marie Giry?"

Puzzled by the familiarity of the voice, she said, "This is she, but I do not take telemarketing calls, so take my name off your calling list," and ended the call. She stood at the phone and shook her head before returning to her correspondence.

Totally startled, Gerard turned and reentered the living room and asked, "What is a telemarketing call? She said she didn't take them, and then she hung up. I do not understand."

"Oh, dear! She thinks you are phoning to harass her with some over-the-phone sales pitch. We get them all the time here in the States. They're called telemarketing calls. I'm sorry you didn't get her attention before she hung up on you. Use our phone. I bet the call showed up as private when she checked the number. She screens her calls and won't pick up if she sees the same number again. Gerard, this is too much," Anne replied. She couldn't quit laughing. It was so funny!

He stared back at her before he located the portable phone and walked back into the other room for privacy. He entered Marie's number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello, Anne, I was going to call you later," she said.

He quickly answered, "Hello, Marie….. this is Gerard Leroux, not Anne. My dear, do not hang up." The words rushed out of his mouth.

Nothing, not a sound. She didn't answer.

"Marie, answer me. Please! I beg of you, my darling." He could hear forced breathing on the other end as though someone were trying not to cry.

She let out a muffled sob and said, "Where are you calling from? It says you are using the Daae phone. This cannot be!"

"Yes, I am. I am here in their home. I flew in the other evening with Kristine and Erik. I wanted to rest before calling you. I had a long flight, and I was so tired. Then I began to put off calling you. It has taken two weeks for me to get up the nerve to call. I am calling to ask if you will join me for dinner tonight. Please, ma petite, my love!" Gerard pleaded with her. He didn't want to tell her he had been given information that allowed him to catch up on her life through his contact. He feared she would deny him again. This waiting had been taking its toll on his nerves and heart.

She sobbed more and tried to answer his question, but her voice refused to work.

He waited for a little longer before he asked, "Do you regret my call? Do you want me to leave you alone?" He believed she wanted him out of her life.

"No! No!" she answered through her sobs.

His mind reeled with happiness when she said no.

"Do not cry, ma petite. I cannot reach out and hold you. Stay there. I am coming over." Before she answered, the line was dead. Gerard had forgotten again to ask how to get to her home.

----

Nadir and the captain viewed the surveillance tapes and were surprised to see the person who Nadir had suspected. There that person sat, across from Raoul, and took what he had written and put it in an envelope before Raoul took it again to address. This woman then put it in her pocket. Nadir grabbed his cell and called the one person who needed to be warned before another letter made its way into Kristine's hands.

The two men talked, devising a way to trip this woman up and get her to blow her disguise so they could stop Raoul from passing letters out of jail. Time was of the essence.

**Thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: We all know those who write here own nothing related to or which is a part of POTO. **

**To Susan, thank you for being my beta-proofreader. (By the way, Susan, I just made two changes so if they aren't right you didn't know about them. I'm sure you will let me know if I need to fix anything.) and you did!! Thanks!  
**

**Thank you to those who take the time to read my story. Also, thanks to those who leave a review and your support. It's greatly appreciated. You are: Chapucera; Keyklee; kj62 and Pertie. Inkblottales is still playing catch-up. Fantastic!**

**This chapter is the long so bear with me, please. We're winding down this story, and after this chapter there are 5 more, total. I still have a few more things to explore in the story.**

**Previous chapter: Newlywed antics in Erik and Kristine's suite. Carlotta had her own agenda to follow. Nadir began to sniff out the culprit behind the letter. **

Chapter 45: Time had changed nothing, but made the desire burn even stronger. Answers are sought.

Gerard stumbled into the dining room and begged for directions to Marie's home. Charles wrote out detailed instructions on a piece of paper, and Gerard rushed out to his rented car, speeding to locate his love's home. The streets passed by in a blur as he strained to locate her street address. Suddenly, he stopped the car. There it was, a modest condo unit, nestled among stately pine trees and barren aspen, with a walking path meandering through the area facing southwest.

Gerard sprinted to the porch and knocked on her door. Worried when she didn't answer right away, he knocked again.

Slowly, the door opened. There Marie stood, all wide-eyed and beautiful as ever. Her delicate, tear-stained face looked up at him. _How did he find me after all these years? _That thought kept running through her mind.

Her beauty stole his breath, and for a short time, all he could do was gaze at her. She was exactly as he had remembered. His eyes began gently examining Marie's delicate features as she stood there, riveted to that very spot. Her hair had grayed, but it gave her an air of classic beauty. She extended her hand to his as he stepped into the house, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Gerard slowly pushed the door closed with his foot.

To let her go would prove to be difficult, since he had waited so long to have her in his arms. However, she stepped back first and marveled at his regal presence. In comparison to Marie, he was exceedingly tall -- all 6'7" of him to be exact. In a room, one could pick him out as he towered above most people. He had always carried himself as though he were a dignitary from long ago who had held court with kings and queens, discussing negotiations regarding territories and treaties. The deep, rich lines on his face hinted that he had given nothing away during those heated talks.

She remembered how he had looked in his swimsuit. His physique had always stolen her breath away, and this was one _delicious _memory she would never forget. However, today his dress was different. He wore jeans and a coordinating shirt, accompanied by a powder-blue sweater that brought out his still bluish-green eyes. Those eyes had captured her heart the first time she saw him. They still did.

She could feel that his arms were as always, muscled and strong, even through his heavy coat. After being pressed next to his body, she was surprised to feel how rock-hard his chest still was, and those abs, well, you could wash clothes on them. They were still washboard tight. All this had been hidden under his heavy coat and clothing.

She used her hands to bring back this memory. _The years may have passed, but I have not forgotten how my hands took delight as they would brush across his broad chest, curling my fingers in the hair that grew there. It was as if these strands were placed there for my pleasure only. Oh, and the sheer joy I received to lie there with him those nights we sneaked away for our secret rendezvous. How I loved him! I regret my actions, leaving as I did, stealing away in the night. One can never go back, but can we truly go forward? Will he believe me if I say, 'let us try again'? I pray he does._

He had been watching how her eyes skimmed over his fully-clothed body, and he could tell she had been far away in thought. Still, he kept his eyes on her. Eventually, she could feel his gaze and blushed. Seeing the heated crimson creep across her delicate face made him want to kiss her. Instead, though, she had something else on her mind, and at this point, it wasn't kissing -- not yet, anyway.

She walked into her living room, still holding his hand, and offered him a seat. She wanted to talk, and it was going to be hard to accomplish that task with him so near, but she had to try.

He refused to let go of her and tugged her over to the sofa. Keeping one hand always in hers, he shrugged off his coat quickly and tossed it onto the opposite chair. He absolutely refused to let her go. His arms had ached without her. He hated to admit it to anyone, but her absence years ago had nearly killed him. He stared into her soft gray eyes; they kept changing shades as they danced over his face.

"What has brought you here? How did you find me?" seeing his eyes watch hers, she was losing the battle to resist him. Slowly, he lowered his head as his lips closed the gap. "Gerard, we must…ta….," and he captured her lips with his. The only thing that sustained him had been his memory of how her lips had once felt and tasted, and they hadn't changed. Decidedly, they were better. As if on cue, she wrapped her arms around his solid frame and deepened the kiss, letting his arms snake around her petite frame even tighter. For the time being, he had conquered the moment, and their conversation went by the wayside. Finally, in desperate need of air, she broke off the kiss.

He seductively said, "It is a little late for talk, and this time I have come for answers. You still have that spark which drew me to you, Marie. It may have dimmed, but it has never been fully extinguished, has it? I need you so much! Marry me? I will not leave town until you say yes. You ran from me that day and because of my job, I could not follow you. I lost you once and refuse to lose you again. No one has ever taken your place." He ended his plea as his eyes searched hers for an answer.

This was more than she had hoped for, and she let her hand cup his face, tracing the lines above his brow. They were deep and full of concern as she looked into his eyes. All the while, she lightly caressed his lips with her fingers and tenderly whispered endearments to him. Those words had been spoken on their last night, and she had never shared them with anyone since. In the days before she left, she had searched for the right answers before making up her mind. At the time, he had been unaware it was to be their last night. It had been wrong of her to leave as she did, but she had convinced herself she had to. She had deeply regretted her decision, but had also felt she did not have the right to turn back the clock.

She had to know everything he had been thinking; however, before she could ask, he pulled her across his lap and lowered her gently in his arms. Bending over her, he tasted her mouth once more, skimming his tongue across them, hungrily pleading to be let in. She gave her consent. After years of being passionately starved and neglected, their tongues danced with one another's as though it were yesterday. Marie's hunger for him far exceeded the limits she had set for herself since that day she left him. She needed him with an ache that now burned deep and hot. She now fully understood what her daughter had felt for Nadir. It wasn't lost to her after all those years. She let pass from her lips a slight moan as he kept feasting on her lips. This was his clue that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She was ready to let the flames at last consume them as they once had.

Before long he stopped to rest, giving her a moment to catch another breath; she surprised him and said, "Come, let us go to my bedroom, where we can continue this dream I am having. It feels as though I have died and gone to heaven here in your arms. Make love to me as we once did. I want to feel you next to me. I have dreamt of you often, lying beside me with your arms locked around my body, caressing me and telling me you loved me with each breath you took. Even now my body burns for you." She kissed him hard, and hungered to have his unclothed body pressed next to hers. Years of forced exile from him had eaten away at her heart until she thought she would die filled with regrets. Now she prayed those regrets would dissolve, since he had found her again. She needed this moment. They both did.

He cradled her in his arms as he stood. He looked puzzled. Where should he take her? Her shy giggle reached his ears as she raised her hand and pointed to the adjacent hall that led to her bedroom. He carried her forward and inside her room to the bed. Time stood still as they let their hands take their time, undressing one another, remembering special touches and spots that elicited heightened moans of pleasure as the night drifted along. They made love, renewing their bond that had been put aside for selfish reasons. It had never left them, but had been buried away, to be found again. Passion ended sweetly in the early morning hours. In the back of her mind, she knew she would find answers to her questions in time, not now. Gerard had been content in the knowledge he had returned home to be in her arms, and had no desire to leave. They drifted off to sleep wrapped tightly in one another's embrace.

----

James deposited Kristine and Lexie at the station. Erik's phone rang, and Nadir asked him to go retrieve their daily mail before Kristine saw it. He promised to reveal more when he caught up with Erik.

Erik had James make a swing by the hotel. He ran inside to ask if the mail had arrived and been sorted yet. He was informed it had, and the person behind the desk handed him two pieces of mail from his box. Startled, Erik looked at another strange envelope with just her name and address written on it in the same style as before, nothing more. Angry and agitated, Erik returned to the limo's front seat, and as James looked on, his friend hastily ripped open the letter. Inside, this is what Erik read:

Kristine, my darling,

I know you still are in his arms at night, and I forgive you, but the day will come when I will be free, taking you from that farce you call a marriage. You will see how much I love you and want to make you happy. We shall go far away from anyone's interference. Time is ticking quickly. Soon, you will be mine.

I adore you,

Raoul

"No!….No!….No!" yelled Erik. "It will never happen. I'll kill him first!" James grabbed the note before Erik could destroy it. If they were to stop this again, they would need it for the police.

"I didn't hear what you said, Erik. That will be between us, and you won't act on it. It would devastate your wife, you know that. Get a grip!" James spoke very seriously to Erik, hoping to make the man fully understand the ramifications of his words before they became an action followed by the deed. The implications of killing this one man would impact so many others in the process. Erik hung his head in defeat and whispered, "Why is he doing this again? What's he trying to prove?"

"I don't know, but we …." Before James could finish, someone tapped on the window of the limo, and he nearly came out of his skin as he turned to see who it was. It was Nadir. He had arrived in short order after talking to Erik on the phone. James unlocked the back door and Nadir sat down directly behind Erik's seat, reaching over to console his friend. The air seemed to be thick with anger and regret. _Just what happened before I entered the car? _Whatever it was, Nadir believed James would not be sharing it with him, nor would Erik. It was something these two friends felt was between them. He understood.

Nadir slowly started his conversation, and he held Erik's interest. He went on to explain to his friend what he had done. "We decided to scan through the videos from the visitation room. They do not have sound, but the pictures are very clear, and you cannot mistake who visits with each detainee. When we came onto the recorded session with Raoul in it, I thought the woman in that segment looked familiar. I could tell she had tried to disguise her appearance and have it toned down from what she would normally wear. We zoomed in on her face and even with the dark glasses on, I still knew who she was. Have you not figured out who she is?"

"Damn it, man, I haven't the foggiest. Tell me!" Erik demanded, hitting the dash with his fist. He couldn't think!

Nadir jumped and said, "You don't know, do you? You were face to face with her yesterday morning outside your suite." Nadir wanted Erik to figure this out, but he still couldn't fathom who she was.

Bingo! Then he knew. "Not Carlotta! Hasn't she learned her lesson, or do I have to force-feed her? I guess that conversation in front of the studio weeks ago didn't sink in. Then she will learn the hard way! What plan have you devised?" Erik couldn't grasp why this woman had done what she had. He had warned her that if she kept things up, she could end up in jail. The reality of that was getting closer.

"I am not sure yet. Give me some more time, and we will see what I can work out with the captain. Have Lexie remain alert, anything can happen with Carlotta floating around out there. She seems as unstable as Raoul if she thinks she's going to help him succeed. Let us not tell Philippe about this latest development. He has too many other problems at the moment. The authorities can handle it. It is what they're paid to do." Nadir sat there and watched Erik out of the corner of his eye. The man was processing everything he had said.

Nadir had one more thing to say. "Go about your regular routine and do not tip your hand that we know what she is up to. I shall go back to work. Talk to you later, Erik, James." Nadir exited the limo and went back to his agenda.

----

Erik and Kristine had successfully avoided most of the news-hounds, as they were referred to by James, for the last day or two. Since they had never lost scent of the story, he thought "hounds" fitted them perfectly. Lexie made sure the hounds kept their distance from Kristine when Erik wasn't around.

----

Charles entered the kitchen, looking for their house guest. When he found his wife alone at their little table, he pondered where Gerard might have spent the last night. It brought a broad smile to his face. Maybe the man had gotten lucky.

Anne knew Marie had yearned for Gerard constantly, and had hoped someday he would return. It took the kidnapping of Kristine to get the attention of this dedicated Foreign Service diplomat after he read the alert bulletins. It was a dream she would have gladly given to her friend if it had been within her power. She had no idea this gift had been accepted and warmly cherished just last night.

They had heard nothing from Gerard and wondered if he had been rejected; with no sign of his car outside, they thought he had left for France. Upon investigation, they noticed his clothes were still in his room. It was a good sign, but wouldn't he want a change of clothing soon? Anne had a feeling neither Gerard nor Marie would be leaving Marie's bedroom anytime soon, unless it was for nourishment. A blanket would do nicely tucked around a male's torso. That thought appealed to her, and her brows raised and her head turned to Charles. He was too busy reading a newspaper article to see the faraway look in her eye.

"What is running around in that pretty head of yours, Anne? Do you think he was able to persuade her to marry him? It's odd that he hasn't come home, or is it?" Charles speculated. He had a bundle of questions he wanted his friend to answer.

Instead of answering, she smiled wryly and winked at Charles. Their time spent on the island had not been forgotten. Her eyes met his, and he leaned over tenderly, kissing her, hoping this would spark something. He wasn't aware how successful this spark had already been; it had fanned into a blaze. The talk of his friend's romance had rekindled his needs. Watching her approach, his male pride was more than gratified. _I can see it in her eyes; I've succeeded!_ he thought. She had begun to seductively tug on the ties to his bathrobe, and she slowly pulled him back upstairs. Breakfast would be more of a brunch that morning; they ascended the stairs to their room.

----

Erik and Kristine accepted an invitation to dine with Nadir and Meg in the Khans' room. It had been days since either couple had been able to make time for a visit. Using their private suites for their meals had proved the perfect solution. It had been better than being in a restaurant where they would have been followed and hounded by the press, or paparazzi.

Lexie stayed just outside the hotel room, keeping an eye on the hall and elevator. She was alert and ready for anything. Erik had made sure she was kept abreast of the developments, and that she knew Carlotta shouldn't be let anywhere near Kristine.

Kristine remembered what she had to ask Meg. She needed to end the speculation and give an interview. She approached the subject, explaining her list of guidelines she wanted for the interview. She knew her friend would find the right person.

"What do you think?" Kristine watched her friend mull over her questions and then she quickly added, "Our station will have an exclusive, as I vehemently refuse to use _ET, Inside Edition_ and _E!-News Online_, or any of that type of shows! And we can forget the idea of Carlotta doing it!" she stated forcefully. Her anguish clearly showed when she mentioned the other gossip programs.

Erik rubbed her back as he coaxed her to breathe deeply and relax. In the days prior, he had noticed she was becoming more agitated and irritable as the past week had progressed. This was not like her, and every little thing had become apparent to him. She kept clearing her throat and gargling more often with warm salt water. He knew it was possible she could be coming down with something after getting all cold and wet when they played in the snow after her overnight broadcast. She had been run-down since the kidnapping. He also knew that emotions played a big part in one's physical health, so he wanted Meg to keep an eye on Kristine when the two were together. He would ask that of her later.

Upon their return from the island, Erik and Kristine had worked together and had found a psychologist for her. She had sheer determination in regards to keeping those appointments. Above all, she wanted to be free of the anxiety and drama that had accompanied the aftermath and had caused her tormented nights and loss of sleep. Things were looking up for Kristine, as the severity and number of dreams were waning. She still would get one every so often. Erik knew the pressures on her had been more than any normal person should have to bear within an ideal situation; her having been abducted and manhandled on top of that complicated things even more.

Her marriage to Erik was by no means normal or ideal, even to the average person off the street. When his real name had been discovered and splashed all over the tabloids for everyone to know, it had become clear that another name would have to be thought up if they ever wanted to get away. Would this never end?

After their lunch had been served and their conversations had ended, time drew near for the women to return to work. When they left, the hounds were out in force. They fought and jockeyed to get the best spot and shouted their questions, vying for attention. These questions defied any rules of common decency, and could never be considered fit for publication. Titillation was all they knew how to report. They would create false statements to see if they could get a reaction, and then grab a photo. They printed a page or two of this rubbish to accompany it. There, flashed across the publications, were sensational headlines, and by all means, this captured the readers, plain and simple. Their job always had been to gain more readers while exploiting celebrities, making it look as if they had done or said something unsavory, when in actuality they hadn't. But once the rumors had been spread, no one wanted to hear the truth. It never worked that way, so lies and innuendo always took center stage.

---

Charles and Nadir had met to discuss plans for the party and had worked out what they thought would be the best way to handle things. The Daaes had settled on a small affair, and it was to be held soon. Still, things could get out of hand very quickly if they weren't monitored. They decided on very tight security, not knowing when Carlotta would make her next move. One couldn't be too cautious. Screening the guests would be mandatory. No one would be admitted without their special invitation and an ID check. Only after Charles or Nadir approved, and only then, could there be any exceptions.

As far as Erik was concerned, there were no options. He had insisted that there be extra security people flown in a day before, scouring the building and locking down any extra entrances. He had stipulated to Nadir that there would be a person on duty to check worker ID's. Each one had to be pre-screened and photographed to see they were who they said they were. Imposters weren't out of the ordinary, and they would try to crash a party for the best celebrity photos. Even without Erik's suggestions, both men had outdone themselves planning every detail.

---

Carlotta had begun contemplating her options regarding the plan to derail Kristine. Getting inside the station would be her biggest goal, and once she made it in, getting past that Amazon would require finesse and cunning. She knew Samson's schedule, and he was the only person on the station's security team who knew who she was. Everyone else had been hired after her departure. Because they were a small station, they had never thought it necessary to have security before. However, she thought it was because Her Highness Daae needed to be protected. That really irked Carlotta. At the time, the station's attitude had been that one man could do it all, but the threat from Kristine's stalker had changed the station's way of thinking. Management had been in the process of getting their security team set up when everything started to happen.

Carlotta had speculated on how she would get close to Kristine. She knew where her desk was and the location of the bathroom, in proximity to the make-up rooms and the stage. Just where was this Amazon sitting? That worried her. Being bested by that woman wasn't on her agenda. She would avoid contact with her if possible. Lexie's bathroom breaks were Carlotta's only chance at getting to an unguarded Kristine. Then she was aware of a little-known side door she could escape out of after her dirty work. No one would be the wiser, as they would all be coming to Kristine's aid. _Poor, defenseless Kristine!_ _What a ruse she's been pulling on everyone, especially Erik! _thought Carlotta. She had had her pegged from the start.

Since she hadn't hung around the station with the other reporters, she knew she hadn't had her cover blown yet; they would never take her for tabloid or gossip-show scum. After all, she worked for a rival broadcast station, not one of those kiss-and-tell syndicated programs. She did have her standards to uphold.

The man who did the forging on her new KBBR identity card had had it sent to her new hotel. She had him send it among some phony papers regarding a fake news story she was supposedly working on. The average person wouldn't have a clue what it was.

Tomorrow would be the day. She knew it would be a matter of time before someone figured out she had never been on Raoul's defense team and she could get caught. That was not an option she wanted to explore.

----

For some reason, today Meg had missed her mother and she decided to drop by unannounced. It was nothing out of the ordinary for her to do that. When she knocked, she swore she could hear voices coming from inside, and they didn't belong to the TV. There that strange voice was again, and this time she could tell it belonged to a man. _Who's in there with my mother? _Finally, her mother answered the door.

Startled, Meg said, "Hi, Mom! May I come inside?" Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had to know who else was there.

"Now is not a good time for me, darling. You need to call first before you come over from now on," Marie firmly but politely answered. She then leaned out and left a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Her mother's attitude stunned Meg. Why wouldn't her mother invite her inside? What was going on? Who was she hiding? This was absurd, and it troubled her, causing her temper to flare, and she snapped. "What the hell is going on inside this house? Have you become some kind of lady of the night or something? I get the feeling you are brushing me off, Mother!"

"How dare you say those things to me, young lady! I do not have to answer you. I am your mother and not the other way around. Until you can treat me with a little more respect, you can go on your way back to work or whatever!" She slammed the door in Meg's face.

Meg stood there, startled and livid at her mother's reaction. She could hear the other voice coming from the other side of the door. She could make out that it was a male voice which argued with her mother in a fashion she hadn't heard in years. She could make out that the voices were speaking in French. It had been years before, but the male voice she had heard sparked a memory for her. Whose voice was it she heard behind the closed door? She had been little when she had heard it. Her current memory couldn't bring the man's name forward. It had been too long ago.

She turned and began to walk to her car, but the front door opened and a man called out to her. "_Ma petite fleur_!"

She looked back to see who beckoned to her. The nickname she heard was familiar. That voice! It was so familiar, and so was his face. She started back up the walk, and suddenly her feet picked up speed. She had remembered! It was Gerard Leroux, the man her mother had loved and lost years before. She never understood why that had happened.

He had called out to her, using his pet name. It was wonderful to hear him call her that again even if she wasn't small anymore. She rushed into his open arms and hugged him tightly. She started to sob, recalling her mother's tears, which had been shed upon their hasty departure. She had seen the hurt her mother had gone through, but she had had no idea it was this man, and what it had cost her mother. Not until recently had she mentioned his name, and Meg had put the connection together over the weeks. Those distant looks her mother would get, especially during her wedding, and, oh, yes -- that afternoon at Kristine's wedding. Her eyes had been so distant. So, _he_ was the reason!

"Where did you come from, Mr. Leroux? Mother has missed you. It wasn't until recently that I fully understood how much. What made you show up now?" she said, still flabbergasted at his sudden appearance. She stepped back and tightly held his hand in hers.

Gerard smiled at the barrage of questions his love's daughter thrust at him, and he went on to explain everything to her: his heartbreak at losing them, and then finding out that they were here in Telluride where his friends lived. He then told her a delightful secret. "I am still waiting for your mother to accept my proposal of marriage, if she will have me."

Meg's mouth flew open and stayed that way until her mother gently reached up to close it with her hand. She stared at them, still speechless, and for Meg that was a feat in itself. She was blindsided by what he had said.

"Mother! You're going to accept, aren't you? Why are you letting this man have to wait for your answer? You have longed for him, and don't tell me you haven't, because I have watched you when you weren't looking. I saw how you would take his photo out of your bedroom drawer where you kept it and would look at it. You sometimes were crying when I called out to you. I would see you stash the photo and wipe your eyes before turning around to answer my call. I'm not blind, Mother. I saw your heart breaking with each thought you had of him," Meg bluntly said.

"Daughter, this is not for you to decide. You have a husband and life of your own now. This is my life. I answer only to myself. Nevertheless, yes, you are right. I have longed for him since we left that day. I knew at the time that our worlds were not meant to blend, but that is over." She turned to Gerard, and he let his arms encircle her.

She looked up to meet his eyes and said, "Yes!"

He stared into her eyes as his grew bigger, and the reality that she had said "yes" set in. He whirled her around, holding her tightly to his body. When he had finished, his lips crushed hers in a very intense kiss.

Meg cried out, "Get a room, you two!" and then she laughed.

Her mother broke away from Gerard just a little and buried her face in his chest. She laughed. He, too, broke out in a hearty laugh and kept Marie close.

"When you leave us, Meg, we will take it from there, so I suggest calling before you return tonight!" Gerard happily snapped back.

She turned, glanced over her shoulder and said, "Well, then, what is stopping you? Goodbye, until I phone you!" Meg pranced off as she waved her hand over her head at them. She heard the door close and the lock engage. She knew what pleasures of the flesh her mother would enjoy for the rest of the day, and it pleased her very much. Meg knew that her mother still had that passion which had been locked away for a long time. It would take many more years to satisfy those hidden longings, and she was sure of it. Her smile only got wider the more she thought of what they would rediscover in one another.

"_My mother, I can't believe it! She's in the grip of heated passion!_ _I can't think of that now. Back to work; my lunch hour's almost over." _Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she drove back to work, filled with happy thoughts. When she had parked her car, she phoned Nadir to tell him about her mother's news.

"Hello, Nadir, you won't believe what I am going to tell you. Mother's getting married!" She ended abruptly, waiting to see what he would say.

"What did you just say, darling? I thought I heard you say 'Mother's getting married,'" he replied, mildly shocked.

"You heard me right. I said she is getting married!" She went on to tell him their story. "She accepted his proposal while I was there. Simple as that!" she laughed.

"That is quite a story, and I can't wait to meet him. What did you say his name was again?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening? Gerard Leroux. He has something to do with the French assistant diplomatic attaché post; mother knows. Right now he is on leave from his post while he is visiting. I got the impression that he wouldn't leave until she answered him. So, we will see what is up after she announces this. I wonder when she will do that?" she replied.

"He sounds interesting, and I cannot wait to meet him. He sounds as though he had a mission. I guess it worked out, since she has accepted his offer of marriage. This has been a productive morning for you. Now, if you can suggest a co-worker to interview Kristine, this would be a stellar…..," he tried to finish as Meg interrupted.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do. Damn! I will get back to you later, husband. Bye." And she hurried inside to find the right person. Even as the time since the kidnapping lengthened, the gossip hounds still wanted Erik and Kristine's story. She sat at her desk as she pondered in her mind the right person to interview Kristine. It was a delicate job, and the right person would make all the difference in the world. She drummed her fingernails on top of the desk, when it hit – she knew who to ask! She dashed to the office across the newsroom and rapped her knuckles on the door.

Someone said, "Enter." And so she did.

"Mr. Andre, I have a question for you. Please, consider it long and hard before answering." Meg went into great detail, explaining everything that Kristine wanted. She started to wind down her speech. "You, on the other hand, would make her feel comfortable, giving straight questions without hidden angles, and you have no ulterior motive. Would you do it?" Meg held her breath while he pondered the whole idea.

"I would like a little while to think over what you are proposing. Come back for my answer in an hour. If I choose not to do it, I will have another name for you. Good afternoon, Meg." He ushered her out of his office and closed the door.

Meg stood there, wide-eyed. He never gave immediate answers. _Guess that is why he's the boss_, she thought. She turned around and marched back to her desk, where a load of possible stories lay neatly stacked. She shuffled through them as she tried to decide which one to tackle today. It was hard to think; her mind was muddled with her own news -- her mother was getting married!

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: We all know those who write here own nothing related to or which is a part of POTO. **

**To Susan, thank you for being my beta-proofreader, and your help with the wedding scene. (Please, don't cringe over any new changes in the chapter that I have done, without running them by you first! *Ducks and runs for cover*)  
**

**Thank you to those who take the time to read my story. Also, thanks to those who leave a review and your support. It's greatly appreciated. You are: Keyklee; Chapucera; kj62; Pertie; Kelsismom, and Inkblottales (you made it).  
**

**Previous chapter:** Gerard found Marie. Kristine and Erik, along with Meg and Nadir, had lunch together. Plans for the party were finalized. Meg had exciting news to reveal.

**Chapter 46: Taking charge of one's life. Something so beautiful becomes scary. **

Mr. Andre could be seen on the phone when Meg glanced up from her desk and looked through the windows into his office. She wondered who he was talking with. No matter, she was up to her elbows in appointment times, preparing new stories later that afternoon. They had to be taped, edited and in the hands of the newsroom manager by 5:50 for the 6 PM newscast. She needed to retrieve Lincoln and his equipment. Her schedule had been crammed full with work for the next few weeks, and she loved it. However, here she sat on some earth-shattering news to tell about her mother, and she couldn't because of her work.

----

The next day was no different from any other for Kristine and Erik. She entered the station accompanied by Lexie after James bade them a good day. He went to meet Erik and work on the movie script.

----

Nadir was still trying to get an idea where Carlotta had gone. They hadn't seen her and they found she had checked out earlier in the week and disappeared. If she still was in Telluride, she had been lying low under an assumed name. He decided it was time to track her down.

----

The ladies walked down the hall at the station and Lexie took her usual place not far from Kristine's desk. Kristine went about her work schedule and prepared for the noon broadcast and her weather report.

Samson had gone on his coffee break, and Carlotta made her way into the station and stopped at in front of the desk where the second guard sat. She signed the day book after showing her fake ID, and proceeded into the newsroom, keeping to the shadows. As she made her way around, she noticed most of the staff hadn't been milling around that day. That in itself was unusual, or dare she say lucky. She had dressed more conservatively, and the those who saw her ignored her. She felt good; her disguise had worked.

Now all Carlotta needed to find was a deserted corner where no one would see her lurking in the shadows, and she would wait for that Amazon to leave the area, so she could get to Kristine. She wanted to humiliate the woman in front of her colleagues and make it difficult for her to work there anymore. If she was lucky it would be caught on live TV. It was right before the noon broadcast that Lexie slipped away after getting Kristine's permission to leave.

Carlotta worked her way to the edge of the news set and waited for Kristine to make it to the stage. Then she struck. The red light was on, and camera three had started to broadcast. The intro for the noon news had started and there was her chance.

"Kristine, I think your audience would like to know about this so-called kidnapping. Tell us, didn't you really run away with Raoul and ditch Erik that day?" Carlotta struck like a viper in the grass.

Kristine had been blindsided by the woman. "What?" was all she could say.

The camera followed Carlotta and kept Kristine in the framed shot. "How was that night before Erik showed up to rescue you from Raoul, or did you need rescuing? He was masterful, wasn't he, letting his hands roam all over your body, giving you pleasure? Erik went after you to save face, didn't he? You led him on and ended up marrying him to make it through this lie, didn't you?"

Lexie inwardly shouted her thoughts, _Kristine, be the hero of your own life! Do something!  
_

Kristine shook her head at every question spouted at her, and silent tears slipped down her cheek. Her breathing heightened and her anger began to flare. There was no Lexie there to protect her. Kristine would have to do it herself. Not even Erik was able to save her. Straightening her back, she walked forward and slapped Carlotta hard enough to throw the woman off balance and onto her bony ass.

Kristine bent down and said in an angry voice laced with hate, "How dare you say I wasn't kidnapped! You weren't there. You know nothing about my life, or what I went through. You assume everything. My relationship with my husband is of no concern of yours. How dare you imply otherwise! You gave yourself to that horrid man and tried to get his help so you could steal my fiancé from me. You tried to harass and malign me here at my work. You are nothing, just a poor excuse as a newswoman. Now get out of here before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing on station property. This tape will give them enough evidence to prosecute you." Carlotta lay prone on the floor, holding her cheek as the pain of humiliation racked through her mind. She had been bested again, and not by some Amazon, but instead by Kristine.

Lexie was off to the side waiting to help Kristine if she needed it, but the woman saw things were under control. This stern security guard had given Kristine an invisible high-five. Her charge had accomplished an important goal, making Lexie proud, and she was well aware Kristine had to do this on her own to gain back her self-confidence.

Over the past few months, the two women had talked this very fact over after Lexie came to work for the couple. She would do whatever it took to help this broken woman put the pieces of her life back together. Kristine was well on the way today. From what Meg had said, Kristine was once confident and would undertake any situation, but the stalking and kidnapping had robbed her of that ability. Lexie had wanted to help and this was the only way she knew how.

Carlotta spat back, "I, too, have evidence with this tape of your battering me, and I shall sue you."

Kristine looked down and said, "Just try it!" and walked off the stage. The noon manager had been yelling in the booth for the camera man to cut, but those orders had been ignored. All of Telluride and the broadcast area had viewed this confrontation. Up at the switchboard, the lines were lighting up and the calls were favoring Kristine 9 to 1 for what she had done.

Kristine made it to her desk, and she collapsed into her chair. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as the room began to spin. Her head hurt, and her throat was raw from the way she had talked to Carlotta. Lexie made it to her side and asked if she was okay. Kristine nodded as she kept her eyes closed. She hoped the dizziness would pass. She wasn't frightened to confront that woman, but something else wasn't right. She could feel it, but she shook it off.

She stood and got her balance before going into Mr. Firmin's office. This had to be explained, and she owed him an apology for her actions.

In the mean time, the police had arrived after Lexie had called them. Nadir had said to call them if Carlotta made any contact with Kristine. Lexie thought this would classify as contact. The police made it to the stage and were handcuffing Carlotta and advising her of her rights before taking her to the police cruiser. An officer went to find Kristine and take her statement. If charges were to be filed against Kristine, nothing had been mentioned.

Carlotta had failed a second time, and now she had to pay the piper. Mr. Webster, the station's general manager, had contacted the station's attorney to handle the details regarding the charges KBBR would bring against Carlotta. He also was concerned about any charges that Carlotta would bring against Kristine, since it had happened on station property. It would be a long day. Everything had been caught on tape, and the studio had been filled with witnesses, so no one would have to go down to the station that day. All the statements were gathered, and they would be contacted when it was time for them to be signed.

----

Erik and James were working on the script when Nadir called and told them about what had happened. Erik was stunned and ready to go to Kristine's aid. Nadir said no. He told Erik what Lexie had relayed him about her conversation with Kristine. Erik couldn't believe what he heard, and he was amazed his wife had taken back her life without his or anyone else's help. He was proud of her. Erik resisted the urge to leave to see his wife, and forced himself back to work on the script with James the rest of the day.

----

Kristine talked with Mr. Firmin and then returned to her desk. Her co-workers had congratulated her for handling the infamous snake-in-the-grass, Carlotta.

Kristine took some aspirin and went back to work. Her day wasn't over yet; she still had to work all afternoon and the six o'clock newscast to do. They never did get the noon news on the air that day because of Carlotta's ill fated ambush on Kristine.

----

When the news filtered into Raoul's jail cell that a newswoman had been arrested for accosting Kristine at the KBBR news station, he destroyed everything within his cell, and had to be subdued. His plan had been ruined, and his love had been subjected to that vile woman's wrath. Someone overheard him say that Carlotta would get what was coming to her.

None of Kristine's family and friends ever brought the situation up, and they went on with their lives as though nothing had ever happened. Kristine had been pleased, and Erik made love to her that night and treated her as if she were Artemis -- Goddess of the Hunt, proud and strong again. She made him promise to never mention the "Carlotta incident" again. He never did outwardly, but inwardly, he revered her all the same.

----

The 10 days passed rather quickly. Erik and Kristine's nightly routine never changed. Their dinners were eaten in the privacy of their suite, and lights were out early most nights. Bed called to them as fatigue claimed their bodies due to heightened worry and anxiety from being chased daily by the hounds and paparazzi, thanks to the Carlotta incident and the kidnapping. Lexie went back to business as usual.

Jocelyn called Kristine one evening. They exchanged their emotional progress and talked of their hopes and desires for the coming year. Jocelyn had told her about her romance with Sam, and Kristine said how pleased she was to hear it had been going so well. Jocelyn bade her goodnight and promised to call her in the coming month about going to lunch. That one bold step would prove to be great for the woman and allow her to regain charge of her life and move on.

----

In the days ahead, Nadir worked between the suite and the office he had set up. He had pondered what Meg had said about Marie – "Mother's found happiness and love after all those years." He smiled. He hoped he would be giving the bride away. Would they have a standard wedding, or maybe a private affair with just the immediate family in attendance? Time would tell. From the sound of it, Gerard had wasted no time in acquiring what he wanted. Indeed, he would be a man well worth knowing. He would meet them when they were ready to greet the world. Right now, they were locked away, getting to know one another again.

Nadir's next concern was whether Meg would ever find anyone to interview Kristine. His hopes were dashed each evening when she said there hadn't been an answer yet.

Days flew by for Meg. She had accomplished much at work, and she'd even been too busy to visit her mother. Her goal was to introduce Gerard to Nadir, but that hadn't happened.

After she walked into the suite, Meg deposited her things on the desk and joined her husband on the sofa. He melted when she kissed him, and she showed how eager she had been to start their evening's recreation before dinner. He turned out the light and started right in. Whatever he was dishing up, Meg could be heard breathlessly enjoying it.

---

Up on another floor, a table had been set, but this one had real food. Erik and Kristine enjoyed their meal in front of the fireplace. The lights were low and the firelight flickered and danced as they ate. Erik silently marveled at the return of his wife´s courage. He had missed it.

Music could be heard softly floating from the CD of Erik's work which Kristine had inserted into the player before they sat down to eat. It hadn't been easy to eat dinner that night. As she had tried hard to eat, her throat had hurt more than before. She put on a brave face to mask her pain, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Erik. He witnessed how little she had eaten.

Since their return, he had hoped that whatever health problems had been plaguing her would just pass as the party neared. He had wanted her to make an appointment with her regular doctor, but she shied away from doing so. She curled up on the sofa, and she left a good portion of her food untouched. She had finished her tea, and drinking it seemed to soothe her throat as well as her stomach. Even the saltines that had accompanied the soup had helped a little.

Erik wheeled the cart out into the hall and told Lexie to take her dinner break, and they would be fine the rest of the night. Back inside, he lifted Kristine's head up off the sofa and sat next to her, resting her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and hummed to her once the CD had finished. It was so peaceful.

Suddenly, she flew off the sofa and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He tilted his head, not liking what he heard coming from the bathroom. He knocked and then entered.

There she sat on the floor with her head over the toilet. She had just tossed up her dinner. He leaned over and pulled back her hair and slowly rubbed her back while she tossed what little she had left inside her stomach. He reached up with one hand and started the water to wet a cloth so he could wipe her face. Slowly leaning back against the tub, he pulled her to him, wiping her face with the cool damp cloth. She sighed and found comfort in his arms.

"I must have picked up a bug. Boy, does my throat hurt! I'll call tomorrow and stay home if Mr. Firmin says it is okay. I don't want anyone to catch it. I hate it when people come to work sick and spread germs around to the rest of the staff. Call James and Lexie and have them to take the day off, will you, darling?" Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Erik picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took her shoes off and covered her up with the bedding. He had suspected something was wrong when she had left the greatest portion of her food untouched. She really must be sick to complain -- that was something she never had done.

Erik sat back on the sofa, watching and worrying about his wife. He gave it some thought and decided he would sleep there tonight, giving her the bed. He would hear her better if he wasn't lying beside her.

----

Dinner finally arrived at the Khan suite. They lounged in their robes on the sofa while they ate. Meg picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. She wanted to make arrangements for their visit that evening, if it wouldn't disturb the couple too much.

It took a few rings before someone finally picked up the phone, and a breathless voice answered, "Hello?"

"Mother, are you two up to company tonight or do you have other plans?" Her mother could hear the innuendo in Meg's voice.

"Well, Daughter, it depends on what time you are thinking about arriving? We are rather busy now. How does an hour sound? Stop off and bring something from the deli. We have not had time to prepare dinner yet. Have you eaten? Oh, you are eating right now. Well, get something for the two of us. If you find something delectable for dessert, bring it along," and her mother hung the phone up before she had time to answer.

She stared at Nadir and said, "I guess we are to be at her home in an hour. They want us to get them something to eat. It sounds to me as if they haven't come up for air yet today. Mercy, Mother can't afford to lose any more weight! She's already too thin as it is now. He'd better not tire her out!" she said, stunned at her mother's other hearty appetite, but a grin formed moments later. She understood her mother better than anyone when it came down to it.

Nadir laughed, and it went on nonstop for minutes. Meg just shook her head at his behavior.

He gathered his wits and said, "Darling, I am sorry, but picturing your mother like this is something beyond my imagination. I will say I am happy for them both. They are making up for years of lost time in just less than two weeks. Man, what stamina he must have, or pills, or both! He is a man worthy of my admiration." Nadir started to laugh all over again.

Meg huffed at him for his implications regarding how her mother had been acting. However, to be honest, she had done the same thing, too.

"Oh, my, you're right," was all she said, and her hand clamped over her mouth, and she started to laugh.

She leaned forward and released the ties on her robe, letting it fall open. Their games proceeded to the second round. Nadir wasn't about to protest. He had been worked up, thinking about what the other couple could be doing, and it sparked him into action. He slipped over her and took his wife on a mesmerizing journey filled with pleasures that took her breath away as they always had.

----

It was a little over an hour later when Meg and Nadir made it to her mother's condo. They had stopped by to select myriad things to rejuvenate the body quickly. It was as if they were picking out food for marathon runners who would be preparing for a big race. Marie and Gerard had to store enough carbohydrates to get through the night to the next day.

When Marie answered the door, Nadir thought she looked the best she had since he had known her. She absolutely glowed. Whatever Gerard was doing for her, it worked.

Nadir had never met the man, but he like what he observed so far on Marie's face. After entering, he noticed how Gerard's hands never left Marie's body. He held her as though she were made of glass so delicate and fragile, but close enough so that she couldn't flee. He touched her face, cheek and jaw line with his fingers. To Nadir, it seemed Gerard had been tracing her face to his memory.

Nadir watched in fascination as they worked in close harmony in the kitchen, putting their dinner on plates. How at ease they were with each other, and what great care each took in the preparation of the other's plate! When they were done, Gerard carried it all out to the coffee table and placed a couple of cushions on the floor, where they leaned against one another and ate. From time to time they would feed each other. Meg even sat there totally engrossed by what she observed. She could see the love that radiated from her mother for this man.

Nadir broke the silence and asked, "When do you plan on announcing your engagement?"

Gerard spoke. "We will not be doing that. We are to be married tomorrow in the church and you two are invited. It will not be fancy, and we want it very private. Anne and Charles will be there, too. We spoke to the priest, and he has waived any obstacles the church might have to a quick wedding, thanks to my position and my good standing in the church. He is waiting to hear from my church in France, which will be faxing my papers to him. Can you call Kristine and Erik Destler for us and invite them? Oh, and Marie wants to have this fellow, James, there, too. It will be at 2 PM," and then he continued to eat his meal. Meg and Nadir's mouths visibly dropped open. They looked shocked at the revelation Gerard had sprung on them.

"Well, does the cat have your tongue, you two? What is your answer?" Marie asked.

Meg shook her head in response to the pointed question and answered, "Yeah, I guess so. YES! We will be there," she answered, and then she launched herself towards her mother, engulfing her in a big hug. Gerard knew his turn would be next, and he braced himself for her hug.

When she had finished, she dug for her cell and called Kristine's phone. The sound of it ringing startled Erik out of his sleep, and he sprang into action to stop it. Upon seeing who called, he decided he had better answer it, not silence it.

"What's up, Meg?" he asked.

"Let me talk to Kristine. It's an emergency!" she demanded.

"You can't, she's sleeping. She's sick. I think it's the flu."

"Crap! Mother's getting married tomorrow and wants to have you two there, and James, too. Is there any way you think Kristine can make it?" she asked.

"I don't think so. She said she hates it when sick people spread their illness around," he replied.

"Yeah, I know her. She won't come if she's sick. Damn. Can you make it instead? Please? Is it possible for us to use the limo, and you to drive Nadir's car to the reception at the Daaes'?" Meg implored.

"I will have to see how she is in the morning. If I can, I will be there. Is that good enough? I don't care if you use the limo. You'll have to clear it with James. It's his vehicle, you know," he went on, hesitant to speculate on anything, including the limo.

"It will have to do at this short notice and with her sick. Okay, we will look for you at the little Catholic church four blocks from the hotel at 2 PM. Tell her I said to get better so we can celebrate. See ya," and the phone went dead. Kristine stirred when the call ended.

"Who were you talking to?" she questioned, wrinkling her brow.

"It was Meg. Her mother is to be married tomorrow, and she wanted us to attend. But I told her you were sick," he replied.

"What? Really? You're kidding, aren't you? You're trying to make me feel better." She tried to smile at him.

"No, really! They are to be at that church four blocks from here at 2 PM tomorrow," he responded, still worried about his wife's condition.

"Oh, that is wonderful! Mr. Leroux must have been her long-lost love. I'll see how I get through the night before I decide. If I feel better, I might go and sit in the back so I can see them say their vows. I'm so happy for her. She had been alone for so long." She beamed, trying to put on a happy façade for him.

"We will see, my darling. You need to rest, to sleep." He covered her back up as Kristine scooted down and laid her head back on the pillow. Her eyes drifted shut as his soft voice faded.

Erik kissed her cheek and walked back to the sofa. He pulled the blanket over himself and dozed, waking in the night to check on her. He could feel she had a little fever, but during the night she never stirred. _Rest, my angel._

----

Nadir and Meg headed back to the hotel in a daze. There would be a wedding tomorrow, and Meg wouldn't have to worry about her mother anymore. When she entered the suite, she walked over to the closet and picked out something to wear. That would make tomorrow less hectic and rushed. Nadir just shook his head at his wife's affinity for clothes and her need to be dressed accordingly.

----

Marie and Gerard adjourned back into the bedroom and became engrossed where they had left off before Meg and Nadir brought dinner over. There would be enough time to worry about what to wear tomorrow.

----

When morning arrived, Kristine woke feeling better, but not enough to want much in the way of food. In Erik's estimation, she still felt feverish. All the breakfast she had asked him to order for her was tea, toast and a poached egg. It seemed to stay down. She called Mr. Firmin and cleared everything with him. She reluctantly agreed. She had wanted to go to work but was informed Phil would gladly do the TV spot tonight. Her payback list for Phil had been getting longer.

She found a dress warm enough for the weather but nice enough to wear to the wedding. Erik still worried, since her color hadn't been quite right since last night. She dismissed his grumblings and went to take a shower, saying it would make her feel better and refresh her complexion. She said to wait and see.

----

For after the wedding, Anne and Charles had arranged a little reception in their home. A small cake, appetizers, and a light meal had been ordered. The day went by fast as things fell into place. Their widowed neighbor took over and made sure things were ready for after the ceremony.

----

Gerard left Marie long enough to order a bouquet for her and a boutonnière for himself. He chose white calla lilies with yellow roses. He knew they were her favorite.

He found a package store and inquired if they had a bottle of Dom Perignon. As luck would have it, they had one in stock and in the vintage he wanted. He was pleased to find one in such a small town. He never questioned it, but believed it was a sign that this wedding was meant to be. He dropped it off at the Daaes' house to be chilled in plenty of time to be ready for after the ceremony.

He had raced back from Marie's one afternoon to get his clothes from the Daae home. They had been out that afternoon. In his quest to hurry, he had forgotten to get his dress suit. Marie had tried to convince him that clothes weren't necessary, as she had kept a robe he once had worn tucked away in her cedar chest. However, this very prideful man had to have his things there in her apartment. His ulterior motive had been that if he had them there, she would be less likely to make him leave. The man truly worried that she would end their reconciliation and demand he return to France, breaking his heart for the last time.

Once fully dressed, he waited patiently outside her bedroom door for her. When she opened it, she wore the dress she had bought for Kristine's wedding. What a vision she was! He kissed her hand, staving off the urge to carry her back into her room and have his way with her. They immediately left for the church.

---

The rest of their party had gathered at the church. Kristine kept her distance from the others. Erik seated himself next to her, and he held her close. He still worried; her color hadn't come back. Even Anne mentioned how pale she looked. Charles wrinkled his brow in concern when he saw his daughter. Anne motioned for him to leave her alone. He had done so, reluctantly. They would fuss over her once they had her in their home.

Kristine waved to Marie and Gerard. Erik rose to congratulate them on their rush to wed, teasing Marie in the process. He went on to explain about Kristine's concerns, that she didn't feel well and was worried about contagion. They understood and waved back. He told them about Lexie, who had positioned herself outside on the church steps. She had been told to ensure that Gerard and Marie's wedding wouldn't have any disruptions because Kristine and he were attending. They expressed their appreciation to Erik for his diligence.

James had been placed near the front when Marie expressed a desire for Gerard to put him there. She had explained what a dear man James had been to her when she needed a friend to talk to. She had noticed a slight twinge of jealousy in her groom before she had explained the full story to him. Once he understood, then he was more than happy to fulfill her wish. The man had just been a friend, and she had assured Gerard that James had never been a lover. She never mentioned that one fleeting thought had crossed her mind; that had been wisely left unsaid.

The priest joined them at the back of the church, and they briefly discussed what they wanted – a very short ceremony. He reluctantly agreed, remembering Gerard's large donation, and told them that all was in order. Gerard's priest had faxed his papers.

The organist began to play as Meg and Anne walked together down the aisle, and then Marie walked down the aisle with her arm linked through Nadir's. Gerard and Charles stood up front with the priest. Kristine and Erik were five rows away, so they could hear the words spoken by the couple.

They exchanged their vows in French. There were scripture readings, but no homily, and the ceremony ended with the Lord´s Prayer and a nuptial blessing. The priest pronounced the couple husband and wife, giving permission for Gerard to kiss Marie. Everyone applauded. It was as they had hoped it would be – beautiful, but as brief as possible.

Kristine had brought her camera, and Erik took a couple of photos. Marie had done that for them during the special events on the day before and during their wedding. She wanted to do the same, and it was the least she could do.

The wedding party left the church in the limo driven by James. It had been his pleasure to do it for Marie. He had grown fond of her after they had spent that time in Vegas. He had understood her much better after that trip. She loved her daughter so much that she had risked her own alienation to see Meg happily married.

Charles and Anne hurried to their home and found things set up for the reception. Their neighbor had seen to everything. The centerpiece was to be Marie's bouquet. It would look lovely once it was placed there after the newlyweds arrived. The champagne had been chilled and would be held to the last. It would be opened and served with the cake accompanied by a toast.

Erik helped Kristine out of the car. It appeared to him that she seemed weaker since the wedding.

Anne insisted that Lexie come inside the house and sit in the living room with the rest of her guests. She refused to let anyone stand outside in the late afternoon, as the sun would be setting behind the mountains soon, making the temperature drop. The woman relented to Anne's wishes.

No one from the press had hounded them since Erik had obtained a restraining order against the press, issued days before. He had worked with a local lawyer to set it in place. It had worked so far. In the distance, one or two could be seen lurking. They were from the nationally syndicated rags and hung on with a vengeance, determined to find dirt. Erik couldn't be bothered now; his wife's health worried him more.

She sank into a chair across the room from the others and refused to let anyone near her for fear of infecting them with something. Her parents had insisted she come to the house to rest. The others had agreed, and they weren't worried about catching anything.

The light lunch had been served, and conversation had been festive. James had become involved in quite a conversation with Gerard about the diamond smuggling trade. They were heard deep in a heated discussion before Marie broke it up. Gerard felt indebted to James when he found out the man had come to Marie´s aid during the trying time at her daughter's wedding. It made Gerard happy to call him his friend, too. James was happy for Marie and her new husband, Gerard. They belonged together, from what he could tell.

Anne went over to Kristine, insisting her daughter should try and to drink a cup a tea. She was terribly worried about her daughter's color. It seemed to have faded even more, and her complexion had paled so much that it nearly matched the light-colored living room curtains.

Kristine stood to excuse herself and started for the bathroom, but she collapsed on the floor. Anne screamed, dropping the tea! Erik pushed everyone aside to get to Kristine. Charles frantically called an ambulance, and he knew it was serious, because she had never been sick before in her life.

**Thanks for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: No one but ALW owns POTO. Even Leroux didn't get a piece of that pie.**

**Thank you, Susan, for being my beta-proofreader, and helping me knock off these last chapters. The end is within sight. (She just wrote me quickly to say I had posted the unedited chapter. Crap, just changed it!)  
**

**Thanks go to all of my faithful readers, and to those who have left reviews. They are: Chapus****era****; Kelsismom; inkblottales; Keyklee; Pertie, with MastersofNight playing catchup.**

**Just to let you know, heads up this chapter will be sad for some to read.**

**Previous Chapter:** Gerard and Marie were wed. Their reception was held at the Daae house. During the celebration, Kristine collapsed.

**Chapter 47:** What was so very dear … disappears.

In a matter of minutes, the sirens could be heard as they approached the house. James had gone out to help Lexie keep away the few distant photographers and reporters while they rushed Kristine to the hospital. He promised Erik no one would get a photo of her on that stretcher. And they never did. Somehow, a camera had been broken, and no one could say how it happened; if they _had_ seen something, they were prudent and kept it to themselves. The police dismissed it as an accident.

The cameraman never pressed it any further. His losses would surely be well-compensated by insurance and a lawsuit was something he didn't care to pursue. He would get a better camera and could begin work right away, and a trial would waste his precious time. What if the charges were dismissed? What would he gain? Nothing!

The ambulance arrived at the hospital quickly, and Erik bounded out of the way as they wheeled Kristine inside the emergency room. Amazingly, it was empty -- very unusual.

A doctor had been called in order to examine her. They had placed her on the table with orders for the standard IV's. After his examination of her, he went to talk to Erik in private. Charles paced, and Anne silently cried.

Erik emerged almost as pale as Kristine had been; collapsing beside Anne, he sobbed. She reached over to find out what was the matter, and Charles rushed up and demanded to know what was wrong with his daughter.

Erik looked up. The left side of his face was stained with tears, and he yelled, "She lost our baby!" The same side of his face was as devoid of emotion as his mask.

"Oh, Son, I am sorry. Dear God, why? What happened?" her father asked.

"We don't know yet. They have to take her in for a procedure to clean out the womb and make sure nothing else is wrong. I have to go sign some papers. Excuse me." He got up and walked over to the counter.

The doctor came back out, searching for Erik, and the group pointed to the registration window. He walked over and rushed Erik back inside. The whole chain of events seemed to pause, and time stood still before he walked out. He looked as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

He said, "They are taking her into surgery, and we're to go to the waiting room. Anne and Charles, you are to go in and see her before they take her in. Just so you'll know, she's drugged, and you won't be able to talk to her." They rushed past him and in through the doors. In a few minutes, they returned, heartbroken and silent. Marie wrapped her arms around Anne and held her, letting her friend sob. Charles just stared into space. Gerard, unsure of what to do, went and stood beside his friend. A nurse stepped forward, softly saying to follow her, and escorted them all to a private waiting room.

Erik sat off by himself, holding her wedding rings in his hands. He kept fingering them and rolling them around from finger to finger as a magician would do with a coin. He wanted to put them back on her hand and return to the island where peace and serenity had prevailed, but he knew they wouldn't be able to find peace tonight or any night.

Two hours passed, and it was nearing 5 PM when the doctor appeared to explain what had happened. It seemed she had developed some bacteria—_streptococcus pyogenes_ and a few other long words that Erik hadn't heard of before. These, combined with her weakened immune system and the lack in appetite, hadn't helped. And, he went on, fatigue had also played a role. It had been a combination of things that had led up to this, and once stress had been figured in on top of it, the baby didn't have a chance. The doctor wanted to monitor her, to make sure she hadn't any complications such as rheumatic fever or kidney inflammation. He informed Erik that she should be able to have more babies after recovery, baring other complications, whenever they chose to resume trying.

Erik raised his voice and asked, "Could she have suffered a blow to the body, damaging something, to cause this to happen?" His face held such anger as he looked to the doctors for answers. The doctor had heard gossip alluding to the kidnapping, but he couldn't give an answer about what else she had suffered, or whether it would have made any difference.

"Well, sir, no. These things do happen. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer that will help you understand the _why_ of your loss."

Erik angrily interrupted and said, "_These things do happen_? What the hell kind of answer is that, you insensitive man?" Erik was hurting beyond reason. It angered him to hear anything else that sounded insensitive, even though the doctor hadn't meant it to come out that way. It wasn't helping.

The doctor went on. "Erik, listen to me. When the body miscarries, it's the body's own way of telling us that something inside could be wrong or something else may have contributed to cause this to occur. We have run tests to rule out any other reason that could cause this. We want to make sure things inside are ready to heal by doing a D&C -- Dilation and Curettage. It helps clean out any leftover tissue and lets us make sure the womb hasn't suffered any damage. You will have to help her through this by letting go of your anger and not allowing her to see your disappointment. She might feel she failed you. You comprehend what I'm saying, don't you, Erik? Let go and just grieve the loss of your baby and nothing else. Placing blame could be misdirected, and Kristine could be the one who suffers more. Only time will heal this. Seek help if necessary to work through your grief. We have people available if you see the need to do that. I will leave. You can see her in about 20 minutes. They have to get her settled first." The doctor looked at the people congregated around Erik. "All of you, calm yourselves. We will be checking on her through the night, but she should pull through just fine. If you will excuse me," and the doctor left.

Erik wanted to blame someone, and his first candidate would be Raoul; second on his hit list was Carlotta. His anger boiled over, causing his fist to collide with the wall, leaving a good-sized hole. The group immediately became startled and jumped back. They hadn't anticipated Erik's becoming physical.

James stepped over and said something in private to Erik, causing him to slump down in the nearest chair. Nadir walked over and whispered more to Erik, and he broke down. He ripped his mask off and held it in his hand, staring at it. Showing how disgusted he was, he flung it across the room, and it hit the wall. It wrinkled the leather on one side, rendering it incapable of being worn.

One of the nurses silently stepped in and over to Erik. He kept his head down so as not to scare her. She told him Kristine had been calling out for him while she was sedated and that he would be admitted in a few minutes.

The group sank into the seats around the room and pondered what had happened that day. It had started out so joyously and had dipped into despair so quickly!

Gerard and Marie felt so badly for Erik and Kristine. They told Anne and Charles that they were going to leave and would see them in the morning. They said there were too many people around and felt it advisable to give Erik and Kristine the privacy they needed right now. Tomorrow would be a better day to drop by and inquire about Kristine. They were going to be raw tonight, and the couple would need their family around them. They left with James in tow. He drove them back to the church to retrieve Gerard's rental car.

They took time to step inside the church to pray for the couple in their hour of deepest need before they returned to Marie's place.

----

Nadir told Erik his thoughts and prayers were with them. He would stay, along with Meg, until she saw Kristine, and then they would leave. He could call him at any time for anything. Erik just stared. He never looked at anyone who spoke to him. They were not sure if he even heard them. Charles came over to console him as best he could. He asked whether he shouldn't call Erik's parents for him, or was it something he wanted to do? Nudging him gently, he waited until Erik turned and faced him.

"Oh, I guess I should call them myself. What do I say to them? I don't know if I can get it out." His eyes revealed all the pain he was in and pleaded for help.

"Son, I'm right here. You call them; if you can't finish talking, I will take over the conversation. Take your time," was all he said to Erik.

Erik fumbled with his phone as tears of anguish filled his eyes, making it impossible to see the numbers to punch. It finally rang four times before he heard his mother's voice on the line, and he said, "Mum, it's me. I have a bit of a problem here. I have to tell you about Kristine. Well, she collapsed today, and they rushed her to the hospital. It was determined that she was pregnant, and she had lost the baby…." By then, Erik had lost his composure, and he broke down, sobbing. He had dropped the phone, and Charles reached down to snatch it up. He continued. "Marget, this is Charles. Erik isn't able to talk, so I will go on." Charles explained what he could to her and said, "Erik says he's ready to talk again."

He handed over the phone. "Sorry, Mum, I'm not sure how to handle this with her. I guess I'll just make sure she has everything she wants and be there for her. Damn, it hurts, Mum! I feel so lost! I want to turn back the clock to before this mess happened and take her away from it all. But I can't. We will work through it, I hope. Better let you go tell Dad. I'll call you again if there is any change in her condition. They say she will be able to carry more children, and that's a blessing. I hope someday we can try again. Bye, I love you, too," and he ended the call.

The nurse came in, and before Erik could turn his face away, she glanced at his ravaged side and hesitated. She went on to tell them that Kristine was ready for visitors. They were asked to limit their visits to 5 minutes per couple tonight. Erik had been told he could spend the night if he wanted. A lounge chair was in the room for his use.

Walking behind the nurse, Erik followed her down the hall thinking, _It's going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, telling my beautiful wife we've lost our baby._ Erik dreaded it.

It seemed forever before he reached the door of her room. Inside the lights were dimmed, and she was lying on the bed in a semi-reclining position. Tubes ran out of her left arm and hand into a machine that metered her medicine. Her color was still pale, but not as stark as before. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing seemed to be steady.

Erik stepped into the room and started to visibly shake. He advanced towards her bedside, standing to the right side where her one hand was free from IV tubes. Timidly, he reached down and took her hand in his, stroking it softly with his thumb. For the first time in years, his emotions had brought him to his knees. The sight of her weak and lifeless body caused him to begin to pray.

Kristine's eyes fluttered open, and she knew he was there, but she couldn't find him. Her eyes darted around the room until she detected his voice. Her head turned slowly, and she found him kneeling beside her bed. In her gentle and loving way, she laid her hand on his face and began to trace it with her fingers. She smiled when she felt the deep ridges and bumps, but something else wasn't right. Her heart was telling her something was wrong. She could sense it.

Trying hard to find her voice, she finally spoke. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" She took a deep breath, and with a dry throat, she continued to talk. "Why are you on your knees crying and praying? Erik! My stomach feels funny, why?" She seemed in shock, asking question after question, each one a little louder than the last.

Erik found the courage to answer her. "My angel," he said, raising his hand and stroking her cheek with it. "You collapsed at your parents' home, and they had to rush you here by ambulance. We were told you had to have some surgery, but before, during their examination, they found you… had been… pregnant, but… lost the baby." He struggled to go on, but she interrupted.

"What? Pregnant? I lost what baby? Noooo! I couldn't have…..lost a baby! There couldn't have been enough time to… no… A baby? We weren't….Were we?…Really? Noooo!" she screamed and then began to cry. Everyone outside the room heard her cry out in despair and her shattered pleas over the loss of the baby. She had suffered the greatest heartbreak any woman could endure.

"Darling, my love, don't! Please, stop!" Erik kept repeating his words. He embraced her, and they both cried. Suddenly, she stopped crying and just went blank. No emotion. No eye movement, with a flat stare on her face. Nothing, only her breathing could be detected.

"Kristine! Angel! My darling! What's wrong? Answer me!" Erik shook her gently to try and revive her. Frantically, he called out, "KRISTINE!! Help, somebody, help me!" Erik tried to reach her, but nothing worked. Charles and Anne rushed in to see if they could help regain their daughter's attention. Their attempts failed. Anne pressed the bedside button. The nurse rushed in and saw that Kristine had become silent and comatose-like. She grabbed the phone in her pocket and called for the doctor to come right in. The parents were asked to leave, so Anne and Charles kissed Kristine goodnight and left. Since there was nothing they could do, they promised to return in the morning. It pained them to leave, but they knew, at this point, she would be unreachable until her mind came to terms with the situation. How long that would be, no one knew. Erik gave them his assurance that if things changed, he would call. The doctor would know what to do.

Meg and Nadir stepped in, and when Meg saw her, she broke down. Nadir took her from the room. Erik said, as Nadir left with her, "I'll call you if there's any change, and get some rest." Everyone had gone, and Erik was beside Kristine waiting for the doctor to come in.

After the doctor had examined Kristine and administered some medicine, he explained to Erik that it had been shock that hit her upon hearing the truth. It could last a day, a week, or……., and that was all he said. He left them alone. Silently, the doctor walked down the hall, and he pondered how he hated to see this happen to young couples. He knew they were strong, and if they fought hard to overcome this, they would endure to have a wonderful life filled with children. He prayed they would.

Erik crawled into bed and lay as close as he could get to Kristine. He hummed and whispered to her, in hopes that he could break through. He never relinquished his hold on her all night. Even the nurses and doctor let him be. Hushed murmurs could be heard from the staff that came on duty that night and checked on her. Seeing Erik without his mask had been the cause of their murmurs. But their comments never stirred him from his fitful sleep. His mind had been locked on Kristine. Those who came in could see her wedding ring jammed onto his little finger so that it would stay there.

----

Morning dawned, dreary and cold. The sun hadn't burned through today's cloud cover. The news had reported that another heavy snowstorm could possibly hit the area late in the afternoon. Charles rose and dialed KBRR to inform Mr. Firmin about Kristine.

Mr. Firmin took the news hard. He liked her spunk and zest for life. She never turned down anything he demanded of her in regard to her work. He told Phil, and between the two they kept the secret as to why she hadn't come to work. They told those who asked that she had the flu. It would be up to Kristine to inform the rest of the staff when she chose to.

----

Anne prepared to leave for the hospital. She had called in her friend from next door to help clear the reception away. She couldn't do it the night before because everything was too much to deal with. They had it cleared away before she and Charles left.

The neighbor was a discreet older lady who checked on their home when they were away. She asked when Kristine could have visitors, wanting to go up and let the poor young woman know she wasn't alone. She, too, had lost a child years ago, but the lady was never able to have any more after that. Kristine was lucky, she could have more children. This news was a blessing, the neighbor said. Time would not dull the ache they had; it would be there in a different plane.

----

Meg and Nadir hadn't slept well that night. Their minds held concern for the couple.

Nadir knew too well the heartache of losing a child. He never had gotten over the loss of his only son. He dreamt of the day when he hoped to be blessed again with a family. Meg would be a wonderful mother if she chose to someday. He wouldn't press her. She was still young. If she decided not to, he would accept that, too.

"Nadir, I wonder if Erik would want another mask brought up to the hospital? Does he carry spares? Would it be in their suite or the cabin?" Meg wanted to be helpful.

"Yes, he does have one or two extras, somewhere. I will check his room before we leave. If they are not there, we will head out to the cabin to find them. If we do not find any, I can call and order a new one sent out by overnight express. We will check with him first," he said while they sat eating a very light breakfast, and someone knocked.

James had appeared at their door. He, too, had slept rather fitfully during the night. When he took Marie and Gerard back to the church, he spent an inordinate amount of time inside. He prayed and meditated in one of the pews near the back of the church. It was so peaceful there to reflect back on everything.

"Do you need me for anything today?" he asked when Nadir opened the door.

"Yes, you could go out to the cabin and check Erik's dresser for any extra masks. I know he carries a couple with him. The one he threw that hit the wall last night needs to be sent back for repairs. Can you do that for me? Here is the address. I would appreciate it." He hoped James wasn't occupied with any other errands for Erik.

"I can handle that." He reached out for the mask and address. Before he left the room, he said, "Call me if you need more done. I will be around working on the movie script when I finish doing this." He said goodbye to Meg and left.

---

Gerard and Marie's wedding night was spent holding one another. They never went to sleep. It was agreed they should finally get up and face the day. They wanted to restart yesterday, bypassing the horrid realities of that night for Erik and Kristine. They still couldn't believe she had gone through so much in a very short time. They were numb, barely functioning around the kitchen. They even held on to one another while the coffee finished. Tears and coffee were served along with the toast. It was their first morning together as husband and wife, but this wasn't the way they wanted to remember their first day.

----

Erik stirred when a nurse needed to take blood from Kristine's arm, which he unconsciously had been caressing all night. She stared and looked away briefly as he rose from the bed. He knew the lack of his mask was startling to some and gave them slack because there was nothing he could do right now to correct it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to stare. Do you need anything before I go? Coffee? I can bring you some back after I take these samples to the lab." She wanted him to know she meant no harm.

"I'm used to the stares. Don't give it another thought. No, I don't want coffee right now, but thank you for asking." Erik just wanted her to leave.

"May I ask one more question? Were you the actor who played the Phantom in _The Phantom of the Opera_? It was a wonderful movie, and you were great in the part of the Phantom." She tried to make polite conversation before she left. She whispered to herself, "All that _was_ real!" touching her own face with her hand. Nevertheless, he had heard her.

A bit startled, Erik responded, "Yes, I played the Phantom. That is very kind of you to say, thank you. Yes, it's real," he whispered loudly enough for her to make out. He turned and walked out into the hall to stretch his legs. He wanted to put some distance between the nurse and her well-meaning comments. Right now he needed privacy. She meant to be kind, but it wasn't the right time. He knew he had to grieve. He was still raw over everything that had happened. First, he had had to fight to get his Kristine back safe and sound. Now this! Why?

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: No one but ALW owns POTO. Even Leroux didn't get a piece of that pie.**

**Thank you, Susan, for being my beta-proofreader, and helping me knock off these last chapters. The end is within sight with two chapters left to post. I kept this chapter short to put an end to this part of their ordeal. The rest will be in the next chapter. I wanted to wind down slowly; otherwise it would look like I was racing through this chapter ending everything too quickly.**

**Thanks go to all of my faithful readers, and to those who have left reviews. They are: Chapusera; inkblottales; Kelsismom; Pertie, and Keyklee.**

**Previous chapter:** Kristine had collapsed and had been rushed to the hospital. Erik found out they had lost their baby. Hurt, anger and despair settled in.

**Chapter 48: Still raw and hurting**

Erik leaned against the wall down the hall from Kristine's room. He needed the space from the hospital staff's prying eyes; the medical staff meant well, but felt a certain curiosity. When the lab nurse left his wife's room, he hurried back to her side. He refused to leave her alone in the room until she came out of her comatose state. He wanted to be there to comfort her if she would let him.

After her parents left, the doctor came in and administered a shot to make her sleep. He had been honest in telling Erik he didn't know how long she would be in this state; by morning, he had said, they should know something.

The room was semi-dark, with the light diffused for the nurse's use. Erik sat back down in the chair he had put by the bed. He reached in through the bed rails, grasping her pale hand in his. She was hooked up to IVs and monitors. Her free hand had a bandage to cover where the lab nurse had taken blood.

He closed his hands around hers and began to pray for guidance and help for himself as well as Kristine. She now was safe -- that was all that mattered. No amount of wishing would bring back the past, and he had to move forward. He hoped she would return to him with little or no emotional damage. All that could be heard in the room was his whisper, a plea for God to make her better. What he wanted, more than life itself, was for his Kristine to be as she was before, in mind and spirit. Erik let the tears flow, not caring who could see. He felt his anger, hate, hurting, and loss being released from his body.

The morning began to pass, and more light made its way through the window as the sun worked to break through the layers of clouds. Kristine's inner clock started to stir, and her limbs twitched and jerked. She seemed to tug at something that seemed to be holding her arm down. She moaned as a sharp pain shot up her arm. Erik moved when he heard her stir.

"Erik?" she asked. "What happened? I had a nightmare that I can't seem to understand. Where am I?" she pleaded.

He pulled his head up as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had fallen asleep for an hour or so, causing it to ache.

"Kristine, darling, you're awake. I told you last night. Don't you remember anything?" he said in answer to her questions. Would he have to explain it again? He just couldn't do that and hear her plead with him to deny that it had happened.

"What do you remember, my angel?" He had to see what she had remembered first before he went any further.

"I remember heading to the bathroom at my parents' home. I felt strange, and then I remember some strange people came and took me away. I heard a loud noise for a while, and then it stopped. Louder voices, along with orders yelled….things were foggy. You were near me, crying. My mother and dad came around, and then more strange people hovered over me. I remember nothing after that, everything's blank. No, wait! You came back again, I think, saying something was gone. I kept saying no…. something about a baby, and….saying... no again…." and she stopped. Her hand rose to her mouth. Sudden fear gripped her as she gasped and cried out, "Ohhhh..." She brought her other tube-filled arm up, and covered her eyes as best she could. Erik reached over on the bed and cradled her, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"The baby, it's gone!" was what he heard her say in hushed tones through her hands. She reached up and put her arms around him and held on very tightly. They cried together for their loss.

She had remembered it all. Now she would go through the natural grieving process one does when one feels a loss. The denial stage was over.

Charles and Anne had just entered the room, and they saw them embrace, so they backed out, returning to the hall. They wanted them to grieve alone for a while, knowing that the cold reality of it all must have fully dawned on their daughter. They leaned back on the wall for support. Anne kept pushing the door open slightly to see how they were doing. After some time, she could see Erik and Kristine sitting there, looking more relaxed. He held her as they looked out the window at the sky. The clouds had parted and the sun rose, turning the sky bright reddish pink with yellow streaks blending with the clouds. It was beautiful and serene. Anne was glad to see Kristine had calmed down, and now the task of recovery could go forward.

"May we come in?" had been heard as Erik turned to see the Daaes in the doorway.

"Of course, please do." He stood so they could get closer to Kristine in bed. Anne hugged her daughter as she dried her eyes with her handkerchief. More tears were spilled as mother and daughter embraced. Charles stayed still while the women took their time. Anne stepped aside to let Charles hold his daughter. To him, she felt so small and helpless right now. They hugged. "Daddy," was what she said to him, nothing more.

"Erik, any news yet from the doctor?" Anne asked.

"No one has been in, it's still early. I bet they should be here shortly," he replied.

"Good -- we hoped to be here when he came in. If you don't mind?" she asked.

"I don't mind. After all, you are Kristine's parents. We have nothing to hide from you regarding her health. I don't think there will be anything else to add to what they said last night. Actually, the blood tests are the only lab reports we need to hear about." He sounded tired when he finished.

"Do you want to go home after the doctor comes in? What about getting a shower and changing your clothes? I can stay here while you're gone. If you choose to go, take all the time you need. I have nowhere to go today." Anne wanted him to take a break and relax. She was sure the whole ordeal had unnerved Erik. Charles was there to take him to the hotel if he wanted to go.

"What do you say, Kristine? Do you want me to stay or go? I'll leave it up to you, my love," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Erik, you need to clean up and get some food. Why don't you check in with Nadir and Meg while you're gone? Tell them I'm better, and have her stop by when her schedule allows. You can bring me some things from the suite, too. I would like that." She smiled back at him. The break would do them both good, and anyway, she wanted to talk to her mother.

"I guess it's settled. I'll go. Charles, can I get a ride to the hotel? I'll return in my Jeep. That will save you some gas and having to haul me around. My love, make me a list of things you want me to bring back while we wait for the doctor to make his rounds." He would be glad to get out and breathe some fresher air.

Hospitals made him nervous. He felt someone would grab him and try to talk him into surgery on his face. He would have none of that, if they did. She loved him this way, and, moreover, he was happy with the way his face looked. Why change it now? He had found love and acceptance. What else was there in life after that? To him, the rest was just the top of the mountain. Right now, they had hit a hard valley, but they would recover and reach new heights again. He had no doubts about that. Their love was strong and would gain in strength every day. They still had the hurdle of grief to jump over. He knew it would take some time, but Kristine seemed to grasp reality again after the shock of last night had worn off.

The two women were about finished with the list of things she wanted from their room when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Kristine. I see you are looking better today. How are you feeling physically? Are you experiencing any discomforts or pains anywhere?" Kristine shook her head to indicate no. "If you do, we can increase your pain medication. I want you to be as pain-free as possible while you are here. It promotes healing. Now, if you would excuse us," the doctor looked towards Erik and her parents, "I need to examine her for a moment." He turned and motioned for them to leave. Erik bristled, but knew he had to exit for a short time. He winked at Kristine and followed her parents out into the hall as the nurse walked in to assist the doctor.

As Erik stood in the hall, trying to keep his mind on anything, he thought about how busy his morning would be. He would try to locate her personal things and pack them into her overnight case. A shower sure sounded good. He relished the thought of hot water soothing the ache in his neck and back from the way he had slept last night. He had e-mails to check about work, and he had to contact his agent, Manny. Things had changed since they had last spoken. His thoughts were interrupted as the nurse left Kristine's room and told them to go back in.

Kristine and the doctor had talked at great length before Erik returned with her parents. The doctor went on to explain his plan for her recovery to them, and he expressed his hope to see she was back to her natural routine in no time. Everything hinged on her mental recovery, and the doctor would see to her physically healing. During the time of the exam, Kristine had told him about her psychologist. It had pleased him, and he said to keep up her visits and to talk about their loss of the baby. Erik assured the doctor he would also keep an eye on her. He would know if she held anything back, and if she thought she could fool him, she had better be prepared to explain why. He never planned on letting her get by with anything, getting her well was on Erik to do list.

Anne proposed that Kristine could come to their home during the day when Erik had other things to do. That way she wouldn't be alone. Erik liked that suggestion; however, it was all up to her what she wanted to do. He would not dictate to her unless she refused to follow the doctor's orders. Charles could see Erik wanted to ask the doctor a few personal questions and wanted privacy. He grabbed Anne's attention and motioned that they should walk into the hall.

Erik wanted to know when they could have sex again. Kristine blushed when he asked that. The doctor preferred for them to hold off for at least four weeks until she had healed inside. He knew it was for the best. Kristine knew there were other ways of getting around this, and her blush turned deeper in color. The doctor smiled. He knew it was his time to exit. It dawned on Erik what she was blushing about, causing him to shuffle, and it was his turn to feel uncomfortable now.

The doctor had explained that she needed to be there one more day, or until her blood count level returned to normal. Her blood count was low, and the infection needed to be monitored. They had given her two high-powered medicines to counter the infections with others that were to follow ever so many days. With the medicines' help, she would rebound if she had the rest she needed and ate a proper diet.

While still alone, Erik gave her a solemn promise that when and if she was ready for another baby, she would be the one to say so. He would be ready at any time. Kristine had asked about taking the pill again, and the doctor had told her she could resume on her next cycle. The decision had been put in her hands. Therapy would help her decide when the time was right.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Many of the film's company had descended on Telluride and the community was overjoyed at the boom in economy. The schedule called for a few scenes to be shot by that time, if the weather cooperated. If not, they would look into a change of locations. Time had advanced for the movie and money would be eaten up quickly if they waited any longer. Budgets had to be met and every penny counted. They were to start shooting around Erik, getting the back shots done, or running scenes that he hadn't been scheduled to do. Right now, Erik didn't want his personal life to be sacrificed, so seeing to Kristine's health and well-being was important to him. He knew Kristine would insist that he do what had to be done, and being with her mother was an excellent idea.

"Ready, son?" Charles startled Erik out of his thoughts as he and Anne slipped back into the room undetected.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Yes, I'm ready. You ladies have everything on this list you can think of? If you do think of something, call me, my love." He kissed her lips very passionately. He wanted to stay, but he knew he should go.

She caressed the right side of his face with her hand, smiling at him as she kept doing it. She loved his face. It made her love him more when he went without the mask and you could see the love he had reflecting on his face. She could see it in his eyes. Her mother had privately explained to her what had happened to his mask, and that it was his inability to help Kristine that had caused him to toss his mask in despair that night she had had the surgery. She hoped he would leave it off for a while longer, though she would never tell him that. Kristine wanted him to feel comfortable, and if his need to wear it made him feel better, then so be it. She never broached the subject of his mask's disappearance. It was best left alone.

When the men were gone, she wanted to ask her mother some personal questions. Most women from her mother's era never talked about the loss of a pregnancy that she knew of, out in the open. She wanted to know if her mother had ever lost a child. She needed to find someone who had who could help her understand all the emotions that were building up inside her head. If her mother couldn't answer her, then she would ask for the name of someone to talk to, or a support group to check out. She wanted to heal as much as one could over this.

The women talked while the men ran their errands.

----

Charles dropped off Erik at the hotel. They had noticed no cameras or reporters when they left the hospital, nor any around the hotel. If they were there, they kept that court-ordered distance -- and then some -- from Erik.

After he finished packing the things on her list, Erik prepared to shower. It felt good. The water cascaded down his neck and massaged his spine as it washed over him. He needed to alleviate the tension and tightness around his neck. The sensation felt good, but he broke down when he thought of other selfish tensions he wanted to release and he couldn't as guilt hung over him. Now was not the time for carnal pleasures, not when they both still hurt. He chided himself for the rest of the morning as he finished gathering their things together.

He took time to call her parents and fill them in on everything. They expressed great relief that Kristine would leave the hospital soon. His mother said to tell her they loved her, and they would call her soon.

He called Nadir and asked if he could meet him for lunch. He wasn't ready to return to her until he talked about some work-related issues. His wish was for the ladies to have time to get things talked over before he returned. He knew she needed this mother-daughter time.

The New Year held the promise of a new and rewarding life if they could get over this time of their life. That was Erik's wish for the upcoming holiday season. It would be rough to get through, but they would. No one could make gains without pain and they had their share to work through. _Maybe by Christmas it will have eased some,_ he thought.

----

Kristine had been released from the hospital. It was during her recovery that she consented to give the TV interview with Gil Andre. Mr. Andre had been working with the station's attorney to make sure he handled things properly and wouldn't jeopardize any of the ongoing investigation with any question he proposed to ask. Erik was right by her side the whole time for support. Many questions were answered about her ordeal, and she answered them with grace and dignity. She then referred to Erik, and he added his answers.

When the interview ended, it was submitted to the de Chagnys for their approval before the station aired it. They had no problems with the way Kristine or Erik answered the questions put to them. This chapter of everyone's lives had now been put to rest.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: No one but ALW owns POTO. Even Leroux didn't get a piece of that pie.**

**Thank you, Susan, for being my beta-proofreader, and helping me knock off these last chapters. The end is within sight with two chapters left to post. I kept this chapter short to put an end to this part of their ordeal. The rest will be in the next chapter. I wanted to wind down slowly; otherwise it would look like I was racing through this chapter ending everything too quickly.**

**Thanks go to all of my faithful readers, and to those who have left reviews. They are: Chapusera; inkblottales; Kelsismom; Keyklee, and Pertie, with MastersofNight working hard to catch up.**

**Here is my early Mother's Day gift to all, so please enjoy the chapter. One more to go after this.  
**

**Previous chapter: **Kristine came out of her shock, ready to get on with life. Erik was there for her. Mother and daughter took time together, before she left the hospital. With the interview behind them, Erik and Kristine move on.

**Chapter 49: Life goes on for everyone with the future bright with promise**

The next year, Bouquet was brought up on kidnapping, aggravated assault, and rape charges. It was Jocelyn's testimony that helped to put him away for a very long time. When it was reported that she would stand up and tell her story, it also helped one other woman to come forward and testify against Bouquet. Kristine had been pleased to see him put behind bars. It was ironic that the man never filed countercharges against Erik. No one understood that in Erik's camp.

When Bouquet's house had been searched and his safe discovered, inside were the photos that he had taken of Kristine and Erik. The case was in the hands of the chief, and he instructed the district attorney not to use them, as they would damage Erik and Kristine more if they were used as evidence. They never were, but instead, were entered on the list as "miscellaneous photos." No one ever documented their contents or made copies for the files. They were returned to Erik and Kristine, and upon his seeing them, he immediately saw to it they were destroyed. Ironically, nothing was ever leaked to the press. This was one part of the case that the chief personally saw through to the end. He wanted no chance of any holes left exposed to gape at him later. Pleased this case was finished, he marked it closed.

----

It was gossip around town that Raoul had been transported to a private institution, but nothing to confirm this was ever released. There had been a private hearing, and the details had been sealed when the hearing was over. All interested parties had sent their attorneys, and they made sure the charges were placed in his file, and then the case was closed. His defense turned out to be of no surprise to anyone: insanity. Monies were set aside by his father to take care of him for as long as his son lived. Philippe had been made his guardian, relieving his parents of that worry. Their health had declined, and after the ordeal was over, they left the States for the seclusion of their home in the Bahamian islands. It was hoped this would put an end to their stress, so they could now rest. No one could ever bother them again, unless Philippe contacted them first, and then it was their prerogative to allow visitors.

----

Kristine's physical problems rapidly healed, and life returned to normal. She resumed her work. Phil and her boss, Richard, were glad to have her back. In their minds, she was worth the wait. Her knowledge was stellar to them and her personality shone on air. The viewer ratings for her weather segment soared. It meant everything to her and was heartwarming to be accepted by the people she worked alongside, but to win over the viewers -- that had been unbelievable.

---

The Colorado weather never fully cooperated, even with Erik's wife reporting it. Meg and Nadir went on the road to Arizona, reestablishing his production company in the town of Roosevelt. It was to the east of Phoenix, and just south of the Theodore Roosevelt Dam. They worked alongside Erik during this time, and Meg asked if she could do a series about the film industry. She could send in her work to KBRR over the net in video clips to be aired nightly. Mr. Andre liked that idea and said, "Go for it!"

----

Through the KBRR station grapevine, it was reported that Carlotta had been fired from her job at the Montrose station and she had been arraigned on assault charges and trespassing. During her trial, her attorney used the defense to show she had been used by Raoul into believing what he had told her. Whatever she did in the courtroom, it worked. Those who were in attendance said she played it to the hilt and that in the courtroom she gave the performance of her life. With no prior arrests or brushes with the law, she was put on probation. The time she had served was deducted from her sentence. There was one other condition: she could never set foot near Erik or Kristine again. She was overheard cussing both Erik and Kristine when everything was over. Even so, those who knew her said she had jinxed herself with her attitude and coldness long before she tried the KBRR stunt. No other station would go out on a limb and hire her. Her attorney had her probation switched to allow her to leave the city; it was also reported she had left for New York. There she wanted to try her hand at acting on stage. Those who had firsthand information said, "Carlotta would be good at it." She had acted every day of her life. Nothing about her was real, and it all had been for show.

----

Kristine flew down to be with Erik every other weekend, and he relished having her there. Even their mental state was back on track. She still met with the support group who helped them through their first weeks after the loss of their baby, because they had formed a bond with the couples and couldn't see it disappearing. It had been touch and go those first weeks for them. However, at times, Kristine seemed to be on autopilot, but then her old self would shine through, again.

Though it was a little late, on one of Kristine's visits to the movie set in Arizona, she was given an audition with the music director which Erik had planned almost a year ago. Tyler had been very pleased with her voice. He let it be known that he wanted her for some movie work, if she felt she could fit it into her busy schedule. She talked it over with Erik, and they had devised a plan that would work. She would work in Colorado during the winter with Firmin's approval. When spring came, she would go out to LA and work on the voice tracks for Tyler. If he had something urgent that required her expertise, she would take a leave of absence and fly right out.

As Erik had originally planned, in between their work, the couple had made a new album for release. He had located a small recording studio in Telluride that could produce their cuts for the CD. It turned out to be curative for them both. This particular CD had been filled with special songs he composed. In it, they put all their emotions from their tumultuous experiences into every track. It helped to put their past year to rest. It not only had been helpful, but cleansed their minds and spirits at the same time. Part of their proceeds from the sale of this CD would be donated to their newly formed charity – One Plus One Equals Three.

After they'd experienced heartbreak, it had been their goal to set up a support network for couples to locate and receive help; it didn't matter what town, or country. The goal – direct anyone to a network of people who could provide the sources needed and help in the healing process after losing a child. It didn't matter how the child died or what age they were. It was that those who suffered a loss needed help or a direction to move on in life. Their support group's motto –"To live we must carry on."

---

When Philippe had finally heard about Erik and Kristine's loss, they were staying at the cabin. He had stopped by to see them in between their work and his travel. He told them of his pursuit of Patrice, who they remembered from the islands. She had joined him for a special time spent at the big house. Momma had woven her magic to help make their time be romantic, and during that time he had proposed. They were to be married in about a year. He wanted the business to be on solid ground before he brought his life together with hers. They could see how he radiated joy just by looking at his smile. They both were thrilled and happy that he could move on with his life. He asked about their charity, and he made a very substantial donation in his families name. It was something his father insisted upon. It was the last thing the elder de Chagny did for them, and Erik felt this chapter of their past relationship was closed. He finally forgave Raoul's father. That eased the elder de Chagny's heart.

Later in the year, Erik and Kristine visited the couple on their island and witnessed the wedding of Philippe and Patrice. Philippe couldn't wait any longer to be united with his love, and he put together a hasty wedding, much like the one he helped to organize for Erik and Kristine. All of those he thought of as friends were invited—Nadir and Meg, James, and the Hornrod brothers and their significant others. Jocelyn even attended with Sam. Momma was pleased to see all of them once again. Erik and Kristine had missed her terribly. They had found out that she still hadn't taken her trip. Erik figured as much, knowing the woman would rather stay put and care for the elder de Chagnys.

She said, "Someday, I travel."

They even made it back to the nightclub, where they performed a set or two for the owner. He still asked if they ever thought of returning permanently, but they said no, not at this time. Maybe someday.

----

Marie and Gerard went back to Paris, as his job called him home. They made preparations for him to retire soon after this assignment ended. They wanted to spend more time together, traveling and making up for those lost years. They intended to split their time between Paris, France and Telluride, Colorado. In their minds, it was the best of both worlds.

In one of her letters to Anne, Marie urged everyone to join them in Paris come late summer or early autumn to celebrate Erik and Kristine's early first anniversary, along with theirs. She wanted to share her happiness with them and everyone else. It would be too cold and rainy near the date of Marie and Gerard's wedding, and it didn't matter to them when they celebrated.

Erik and Kristine were thrilled at the prospect of going over, and the idea of celebrating their first anniversary early in Paris was beyond her expectations. She wanted to see the Opera Garnier again. Most of all, she wanted to experience it with Erik at her side.

Erik's parents had longed to return to France once again, so this was the chance François had dreamt of. He had wanted to show Marget around with no pressures from his work. He even toyed with the idea he might retire. This trip could be what they needed, so they made time to discuss it. The romance of Paris had been his one distant hope to share with Marget. They had only toured around the British Isles when it was time for a vacation. Now, he set his expectations higher.

----

James had finished his script, and it was making the rounds to the different independent producers and one or two big studios. It would take time before it could be accepted. He was prepared to wait.

----

It was time for the trip to Paris. Gerard hired a large jet from De Chagny International to fly the whole party over. Philippe would be the pilot. He and Patrice planned to make Paris their official honeymoon.

Gerard had secured rooms for everyone on the same floor in one of Paris's finest hotels—Inter Continental Paris Le-Grand Hotel. It was his special gift to Marie to bring those she loved and cared for to be around her.

Nadir and Meg were excited to be celebrating in what was considered the most romantic city in the world. Her mind reeled at the thought of making love to Nadir in this city which emitted so much love potion. It made her shiver to think of it. And the chance to shop! She could do that in between their love sessions, and that prospect made her deliriously happy.

Well, that someday arrived. Momma traveled to Paris to join in the celebration with all the others. She didn't know Gerard, but Marie thought it only right to invite the woman to see everyone, and have some fun, too.

Marie took her shopping and found an outfit for Momma to wear the night of the party. She was dressed in a beautiful native fashion by a designer that was from the Bahamian islands. He had the perfect outfit for her, and she loved its vibrant colors. It was a one-of-a-kind design, and it fit a one-of-a-kind lady.

----

Kristine had finally achieved what she had set out to do. She was able to work in the best of both worlds as far as she was concerned. She now was forecasting weather and singing. She had found the life she wanted. As luck would have it, she had found a man she loved and adored. In return, he loved and cherished her.

Erik's return to Paris completed the circle for him as an actor. He was excited to share it with Kristine. While in the movie POTO, the company had traveled to the Opera Garnier to get the feel of the real setting. The hotel Gerard had selected was right across the street from the Opera Garnier, and Erik and Kristine's suite looked out at the grand edifice. They stood on the little balcony gazing up at the statue of Apollo, and she looked over to see Erik's eyes glaze over for a moment. She nudged him and asked what he was thinking. He said nothing; instead, he turned and kissed her with all the passion he possessed, and she returned his love. He then lifted her into his arms as he walked inside and carried her to the bed. They didn't leave their room until later that day for their tour of the opera house and to sightsee.

This time, he was excited to go down with her into the depths of the opera house. They were to walk through the catacombs as depicted in the play and different movies, where the Phantom was said to have lived. Yes, there was a lake. There also were caverns where someone could have lived. Erik captured Kristine in his arms and pulled her over into the shadows. He wanted to enjoy the feel of her in his arms while he kissed her passionately. He wanted to see how it felt to be in the depths of the opera house hidden away with her. He loved the rush he felt. She loved it, too.

After they left the depths, they walked along the banks of the Seine River that night, and dreamt of what the city had been like back when the Phantom had lived. They were haunted by the feel of that which surrounded them, where life would have held mystery and solitude for the Phantom. Erik would never be alone as he had portrayed it in the film. He had his Kristine. They were in love, and this life they shared together was nothing short of heaven. When they returned from their excursion, they went straight to their suite and took to bed, reliving everything they had shared in their lovemaking. He brought back their short time below in the depths. Erik made that experience even more profound as he transported their microseconds of time spent standing there to the bed in their suite. There was no way he could have made love down there, in that damp and dirty lair. There wasn't even a swan bed down there, but he felt their suite's king-sized bed would be a good substitute that night.

--

Kristine rested and thought back. She had seen the doctor before she had left on this trip and confirmed she was indeed pregnant. She was approximately two months along. She hadn't experienced any morning sickness this time around, which had allowed her to hide her pregnancy from Erik. The doctor had said she was in good shape and everything was progressing on schedule. Traveling at this stage of her pregnancy was fine as long as she didn't overexert herself. His only order was for her to rest when she felt tired. She had giggled when the doctor said that. She thought, _Me, rest in Paris. Well, that could be arranged_. So, while she had been in this pleasant trance, the doctor had seen her eyes take on a very distant, wistful look, and then she had excused herself, giving him her full attention once again_._

This was the greatest gift she wanted to give Erik, and what better place than Paris to surprise him?

----

A grand reception was held the next day in a huge, ornate room of their Paris hotel. Gerard had made all the arrangements for the food, wine, guests, hiring of the orchestra, and setting up of a double wedding reaffirmation ceremony for both couples. It was a grand night filled with love and hope for the future.

That night at the party, Kristine and Erik were enjoying the dancing when she pulled him aside, looking for a secluded spot to tell him her secret. Then she remembered seeing a set of French doors that opened onto a small balcony. When they stepped onto the little platform, they were greeted with a breathtaking view of Paris and all its bright lights. The most spectacular jewel in the night's sky turned out to be the Eiffel Tower. It hadn't been visible from their room on the front side of the hotel.

Erik noticed she was overly affectionate, especially when she gave him a long, lingering kiss. He was taken aback by her display in public. What had gotten into his wife? She'd not acted this way in front of people for a long time. Suddenly, she started to sing, whispering _Rock-a-bye, Baby_ in his ear. At first he wasn't sure he had heard her right, but by the second chorus he knew what she was singing. He stopped and looked at her, worried that she had overexerted herself on the trip. She started to lightly laugh at how serious his expression was. She had remembered what the doctor had told her, and she was in top physical form. She told Erik there was no need for him to worry anymore.

His brain kept grasping at the knowledge he was going to be a father! He let out a whoop that reverberated down to those on the pavement going by. They stopped and looked up, trying to find the source of the exuberant cheer. Erik and Kristine ran back into the party, laughing like bandits who had run away with the loot. It caused everyone inside the room to still and turn to see what was happening. Erik realized what they had done and started to blush a little as he embraced his wife. He faced everyone and proudly announced, "I am going to be a father in about 7 months!" The room filled with cheers and applause. Their parents ran over to congratulate them.

Meg screamed with joy and ran to hug Kristine. "I am going to be an aunt!"

Nadir shook Erik's hand and announced he was happy things had turned out well for them. Marie and Gerard joined the group and wished the couple a healthy and happy baby. James, Philippe and Patrice came over to join the revelers. The night was soft with love and happiness for everyone.

Momma just watched from her chair as the well-wishers crowded around the couple. Momma had known. She had seen the special glow that Kristine wore the first afternoon they had spent with her in her suite. She had heard of their loss, but she had never brought it up, as now was not the time. It was a time instead for celebration. Erik and Kristine had lunch with her, and she hung onto every detail they told her about their work and interests. Her silent prayers and wishes went with her special friends that day.

---

As for Erik, his dream had come true, and he had found a woman who had accepted him in her life with what he hid behind his mask. She looked beyond it. She saw the humanity he had immersed in the depth of his heart. He also carried this deep passion for his work. He had so much he wanted to share with her. And he would be a father soon. He had no cares about whether it was a boy or girl. Instead, he hoped the baby would be healthy and his wife would be safe during delivery. His life would truly be complete.

What woman could ask for more? Not Kristine. She was thrilled to have her life as she had planned. She had found love and acceptance for who she was, but most of all a man to complement her in life, and she would live it fully with him. He never put his life before hers, but let hers combine with his to make theirs complete. Most of all, she would soon be a mother. She wanted to watch Erik become a wonderful father to their baby. They would forever make heaven here on earth.

Months passed as Erik refused to take any unscheduled work chances, and he flat-out said he wouldn't do any more movies until the baby was born. He didn't want any distractions like trying to learn a script, or to be so far away on location that he couldn't make it back on time for the delivery. So, what he did during this time was to write a new screenplay, and that helped him keep his promise to Kristine – to be there for the birth of their baby. It felt so right, so natural.

**Thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

****

**Disclaimer: No one but ALW owns POTO. Even Leroux didn't get a piece of that pie.**

**Thank you, Susan, for being my beta-proofreader, and helping me knock off this last chapters. The end is here. This weekend my computer decided to go belly up and I have been suffering withdrawl of the worst kind. A dear friend of mine has allowed me to get on and post this last chapter and to her I am grateful.**

Writing this story has been an adventure that I wouldn't trade for the world. I have met many new people along the way, and it has been wonderful. Thanks to all of those people who have taken the time to beta for me, and without them I wouldn't have made it this far.

**To those who have read this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to those that took time out to review; it was a delight to read your comments.** **They are: Kelsismom; Chapusera; inkblottales; Keyklee, and Pertie, with MastersofNight working hard to catch up and a new reader, contriago. Welcome. **

**Previous chapter:** Life went on. Erik and Kristine made strides every day to get past their loss. Work continued, and while in Paris, she told Erik she was pregnant. Life couldn't get any better. Or could it?

**Epilogue--Chapter 50: Welcome to our world, little one.**

Meg and Nadir watched over the couple, visiting whenever they could as the months ticked by. Nadir talked it over with Meg, and when the baby was due, he wanted her to be there for the delivery. He knew just how much this friendship meant to the women.

----

Anne and Charles were there as often as he thought would be acceptable without seeming to hover. He even tried to keep a handle on how much she spent for baby things, begging her to wait until they had a healthy baby before she bought out the stores. He feared the worst, and didn't want to be crushed if anything happened, and he perused all the things she had bought which were stacked up in the corner of the family room. He didn't think he could go through this again and survive if something unfortunate did happen to his daughter or the baby she carried.

----

The construction work had been completed in the cabin for the baby's room. (Had he known what her parents had been buying, Erik would have had a spare room built onto the cabin.) The Hornrod brothers had been there earlier in the week, installing state-of-the-art monitoring equipment so Erik and Kristine could hear the baby in every room of the house; there was also the portable monitor for when they were outside on the porch. They even had one installed next to the toilet in the bathroom. Erik even had a baby cam installed so he could pick up his phone and see the baby when he took breaks while working. They had used unisex colors to decorate the room, and musical notes had been painted on the walls, depicting lullabies that one could sing along with the words. A delivery truck had now just left after placing into the room a custom-made, double-seated rocker that Erik had designed. It allowed one or both parents to sit together and rock the baby. Erik wasn't about to miss any time watching or helping Kristine with the baby. His whole life now revolved around that one thought.

----

Marget and François sent over instructions to Anne and Charles, requesting that they pick a gift out in their name. The two women spent many hours on the computer, writing back and forth, searching for ideas on the Destlers' gift. They came up with a combined plan to buy a car seat, highchair, baby swing and stroller, if this met with Erik and Kristine's approval. Of course, it did. Anne was thrilled to go shopping to get just the right items for Marget. Photos were taken on Anne's cell and sent to Marget for the last time before the gifts were delivered. Marget was happy. They had secretly purchased tickets and were planning on flying over just before Kristine's due date. They so wanted to be there for the blessed event.

----

The months went by, and for the most part, nothing unusual happened during Kristine's pregnancy. Meg joined Kristine and Erik at Lamaze classes. Meg was their backup, just in case Erik wasn't home when Kristine first went into labor.

It was during this time that Kristine stayed away from their grieving classes. It would only make the other couples, who suffered from their own losses, feel worse seeing her carrying a child. She in no way wanted to cause anyone any more pain. She had heard from one young woman who seemed to be adjusting well, and she had been excited to hear Kristine was expecting. They called each other twice a month, and that kept her caught up on the group.

---

Then things started to happen and took on a comical aspect when Meg told the stories. Marie and Gerard were traveling when Meg wrote her mother about Kristine and her false labor alarms. She went on to relay the episodes in a letter to her mother:

_There had been three false alarms, not even one successful one. On the last false alarm, the doctor stated that if by the end of the week this baby hadn't arrived, he would go in there and retrieve it. When Erik told me of this all he did was laugh. He said he accidentally laughed in the doctor's office and got the death stare from her. Then she shot one at the doctor. After that, Erik exclaimed, 'She waddled out of the emergency room to the car in a huff.' Erik told me that they went back home to wait it out._

And then there were her cravings, and Erik's near-nightly runs into town for ice cream, or more chocolate chips, with butterscotch chips to be melted in the microwave with a little milk and walnuts added before it was all stirred together. There were even worse things to be eaten that Erik refused to think about or mention to anyone. They were making do and getting by. Erik had even started taking her on long walks around the property to end up spending time at their little pond sitting on the bench. They talked over baby names. Since they had no idea of the sex, two sets of names were picked. That was the way they wanted it.

Near the end, Kristine was ready to deliver because she was so swollen and tired. To relieve Erik, her mother came over every day and let him go bond with the men for a while. She knew he wouldn't leave once the baby was born.

---

It was decided that the group would get together one evening and have an inside picnic so Kristine would be comfortable. She had been out of sorts all day. No chair or sofa worked that made her feel comfortable. When the last person left for the evening, Erik helped Kristine into bed. In an attempt to relieve the pain in her back, he surrounded her with pillows, helping her to lie down. It still made no difference.

He climbed into bed with her and decided a deep back rub would do her a world of good. He thought it couldn't hurt. Adjusting her on the pillows, Erik started to massage her lower back. It was hurting so, and for some reason, this did help some. His hands worked magic, and even in this position she felt comfortable enough to drift to sleep. Erik brought a blanket around to cover her, keeping her warm. He slept beside her until she stirred. He would gladly sleep on a bed of nails if necessary, if that were the only way she felt she could rest.

Suddenly, in the wee hours of the morning, Kristine shook Erik awake and said in a firm but beautiful voice, "Call the hospital and tell them we're coming. The baby wants to be born…. NOW!"

"What, my angel, the baby wants what?" Erik said, still half asleep.

"Erik! I said the baby wants to be born now! Get me to the hospital. Wake up, Erik Destler, we're having a baby!" Her voice was very firm and demanding but still lovely all the same.

Erik shot up out of bed and grabbed his cell. Dialing frantically, he reached the hospital and left word that he was bringing Kristine in for her delivery. They said the doctor would be called and to get right in. Erik started to panic when he went to help her out of bed and saw the large wet spot soaking into the mattress. He didn't realize how much water would be expelled. Well, he was sure they would have to get a new mattress. The things men think of when in a panic mode, when babies want to be born!

He rushed around, grabbing her packed bag. _These things have been in there for over a month_, he mused. With the bag in hand, he gingerly guided Kristine to the Jeep and started to speed into town. He hit every bump on their dirt road before turning onto the paved street on the edge of town.

"Thanks loads for that bumpy ride, Erik!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, my angel, you said to hurry, and I can't miss every hole in the road, now, can I?" he shot back.

"I know! You understand this isn't the softest riding auto we own. So, refresh my memory -- Why are you using it, anyway?" Her anger held firm.

"They were the only keys I grabbed at the time, my darling!" he said through his teeth, as his temper crept up.

At about that time, she had a very hard contraction and screamed in pain. He slammed on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the street and turned to her to see what he needed to do.

"Damn it, Erik! Don't stop! What's the matter with you? I need to get to the hospital. I don't want our baby born here in the Jeep. Move it, will you?" was all she said as she stared him down. Another contraction hit, and he sped off towards the hospital.

Erik parked the car in the emergency stall and rushed around to get her out and inside to admissions. There the nurses were, waiting to take her to the delivery suite. They instructed him to move his car before he came inside to clean up for delivery.

After parking the car, Erik dialed her parents to join him for the delivery of their grandchild. He had no idea his parents had arrived in town that very day. They wanted to surprise the couple. Surprise would be an understatement, with everything that was happening now.

He even remembered to let Meg and Nadir know to come to the hospital. As Erik scrubbed down in preparation for the baby, he went back over one of the Lamaze classes they had taken.

_Meg had also been there. It was a precaution, just in case the baby made an appearance in record time. It caused him to panic, thinking he could be stuck somewhere, unable to get back and help in the delivery of their baby. _

_They had lain on the floor with Kristine between them as they talked over her during the exercises. He remembered how he had bickered with Meg about how silly some things were, and they had laughed. But not Kristine; she said she felt like a guinea pig in between two mad scientists that were experimenting with her. They both laughed harder, but she still remained stoic, She felt so ugly and out of sorts! Erik told her that she never could be ugly, to him. Instead, she was the most beautiful woman in the world who was carrying his child — their child. He asked her, 'What more can I want than this?' She smiled and said nothing. She just needed to have her ego stroked, as most women craved as they neared the end of their pregnancies. _

Meg came bouncing in and commented to Erik, "I guess this is it. Let's get this show on the road. I want to hold my niece or nephew. Say, why didn't you want to know the sex of the baby when you guys had those sonograms?"

Erik shot her a harsh glance and said, "I don't care what sex the baby is. I just want a healthy baby and for Kristine to live. I'm scared, Meg. I could lose her this time." Erik dropped his head so she couldn't see his tears.

"She's not going anywhere. There is too much for her to do after the baby's born. I ought to punch you for saying this, so get that notion out of your head, Destler." Meg was very serious. She knew things could happen that were unforeseen, but not this time._ Please, God! _She turned so Erik couldn't see her tears as she pulled on her gown over her outfit.

They stepped out into the room and met Charles and Anne. They had gone into another room to prepare. Kristine lay there, panting and sweating through another hard, deep contraction. The doctor came in and said things were on schedule. He thought that in about 20 minutes or so there would be a new life entering their world.

Erik moved over to his wife's left side and Meg to the right. Another deep contraction hit, and Kristine screamed, gritting her teeth and crushing his hand. Erik told her to focus on the opposite wall, just above the doctor's head, and do her breathing. He counted out loud. She did the best she could, and the doctor told her to bear down on the next one and push. Meg dabbed her face with a dry cloth and was getting antsy. Anne and Charles gave their support as they watched from the side. Kristine locked eyes with her mother in between the contractions. Anne just nodded. She understood. Only a woman who had given birth could relate to the same feelings in another. Kristine felt this bond.

Two deeper contractions came, and then the doctor said the head had crowned and for her to really push at the next one she felt. Glancing up to meet Erik's eyes, she said she loved him. He leaned down to kiss her, and here came the next contraction. His kiss was a short peck mixed in with a grimace from Kristine as she pushed hard. His hand felt as if it would fall off, and so he changed hands to get blood into the first one. _Where do women get this strength during childbirth? I figure she could bench press 400 pounds easily. _

Erik glanced over to Meg and watched as it looked as if she was having a contraction. Her face was contorted as her breathing matched Kristine's. Would this experience turn Meg off from having children? Erik hoped not. Maybe, by the time she held the baby, she would change her mind.

The doctor said for Kristine to push very hard to get the shoulders to move past the opening. Erik saw him take a knife and start to cut his wife. This was unacceptable, and he had started to move when Anne got his attention and waved him off. She made an okay sign with her hand, and Erik wrinkled his brow to that.

She whispered, "He has to do that to get the shoulders to pass through the birth canal, or the pressure could rip her badly if he doesn't. Patience, Erik."

"Well, then, he should speak up then and let a person know what's going on," Erik said in a huff.

The doctor looked up at him and said, "Fine!"

Every so often, the doctor interjected something. Erik was pleased to hear everyday words spoken, not the usual doctor's lingo, as he called it. At least those in the room could understand things better. It's not every day a man watches his wife have a baby and knows what is going on.

One last contraction came, and Kristine pushed and breathed a slight sigh as relief washed over her. Erik looked down to see his baby in the doctor's hands. He held his breath, hoping everything was in order. His hope was that all toes and fingers were there and that his baby was breathing properly. He knew his deformity was from an accident and wasn't genetic. That was his greatest relief.

"Kristine and Erik, I'd like to introduce you to your son," said the doctor, and he placed the baby on her stomach. He said, "Erik, take these and cut the cord right here," and Erik did. His hands were shaking, but he made a clean cut.

Kristine asked to be pushed up with the help of Meg and Erik, so that she could see their baby. She touched his little hand and caressed his little head.

"I want to kiss him. Please, Erik, help me?" she implored. Meg helped her up and Erik brought the baby up closer for her to kiss. Tears of joy fell onto the baby's reddish skin. He felt so good to Kristine. Erik leaned in and kissed his little head and gazed into his wife's eyes with a longing he couldn't deny.

The nurse cleared her throat to get their attention, as she needed to take the baby to record the vitals and clean him up as the doctor finished up with Kristine. Meg wiped Kristine's face and took her own fingers to comb back her friend's damp hair, and she tucked it behind her ears.

When the nurse finished with the baby, she returned him to Kristine's arms. Erik hovered over his new family and beamed. Anne and Charles came over to see the baby, and she passed him to her mother's arms. Anne was in tears, trying to see the little angel as she held him close. Charles reached in and took his little fingers and looked at them. The baby curled them around Charles' index finger and held on with a powerful grip for a baby.

The nurse came over to ask the name for the baby's records. Erik looked at Kristine, and she back to him. They had discussed names and were ready.

"Charles François Malcolm Destler," they both replied in unison.

Charles shot his eyes up to meet Erik's and over to gaze on his daughter. He was pleasantly shocked to hear his grandson named after him. That was usually given to the father's father.

Erik said, "One Frenchman in the family was enough." They all laughed. He had discussed it with his father, and the man had agreed on whatever Erik decided. What they didn't know was that Erik and Kristine had put the two names into a bowl and drawn out the chosen one. That was only fair -- let fate make the choice. After all, fate had brought them together.

Erik flipped the phone open and called his parents. He could hear excitement in both their voices. His mother held her excitement down, wanting to tell him they were already there in Telluride, but she didn't. She had them stop off at the church to see the priest before she called Erik. They wanted to check on things for the christening, and it had to be held before they returned to Scotland.

Erik had no idea of the events being planned or where his parents really were, but his mother's lack of enthusiasm bothered him. He became annoyed and said, "Whatever, Mum." He then thought, _How strange! _The lack of communication had never been a problem with his mum before_. _

Meg went out to tell Nadir, but wouldn't let him touch her as she still hadn't held her nephew. Little Charles wasn't really her nephew, but try and tell that to the feisty little blonde beauty. Nadir was overjoyed to see his wife fuss on about baby Charles. Maybe there was hope for them yet in the baby department. She dashed back inside to see that Erik was holding his son and softly singing to him with Kristine looking on.

Later, when things settled down, Nadir entered the room to see little Charles in his wife's protective care. Erik had out his new digital camera and was taking video clips to send to James, Philippe and Patrice, and the Hornrods. He knew Sam would see to it that Jocelyn would see the photos. He would send clips to Marie and Gerard, too, wherever they were. He knew they would be jetting there soon to see the baby.

He took his phone and called the island number for Momma and told her of the baby's arrival, relaying the news that all was well with Kristine. The dear woman said she was pleased to hear everything had worked out well for them. She spoke to Kristine before ending the call.

Within twenty minutes, a loud voice could be heard coming down the hall. Marget's voice projected and boomed off the walls. She and François had sailed through the prep room to get to their son and his new family. Erik ran out to see if that was indeed his mother's voice. He couldn't believe it. Things had been odd earlier when he had talked to her, but he never thought they would fly in and surprise everyone. Excited and thrilled to see them standing there, Erik engulfed his parents with a bear hug. He guided them inside to view their new grandchild. Meg handed the little babe to Marget's maternal embrace. Tears streaked down her cheek as she gazed into her new grandchild's face. Erik had been given the most wonderful gift of all, his own family to love and cherish. That was the greatest dream a mother could have. His father watched with silent praise as the little child lit his heart with joy. His son had reached for the golden ring and found his treasure in Kristine. Along with this treasure, he had found hope and a family.

Days later, Anne and Marget finalized the arrangements for the christening at Kristine's request. In one month, all their friends would gather together to celebrate Nadir and Meg becoming godparents to little Charles François Malcolm Destler.

It was the end of a year that Erik and Kristine would never forget as long as they lived. From despair had come new life and contentment. Since their dreams had been realized, in came this new life to celebrate, and then there was one who never would be forgotten, but would always be there in their hearts to cherish forever.

Kristine had looked far beyond Erik's face to see this love he had to share with her and with it, their baby. There stood their future, bright with promise.

----

**The End.**

**Thank you for joining me on this adventure with Erik and Kristine, besides taking the time to read my story. If you are so inclined, please review.**


End file.
